Teach Me How To Love
by Chappy-Is-Mine
Summary: Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.
1. Nice Meeting You

_**Summary**_**: Rukia stopped believing in love after an uneventful accident that killed her lover, Kaien. As an outcast she wants nothing more than to be alone. But, after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love. IchiRuki**

_**Warnings**_**: Spelling and grammar mistakes -Deal with it- Strong Language and suggestive talk. ;)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: If I owned Bleach, Rukia and Ichigo would be living on a beach house with three kids and Orihime would have been dead by now. :P**

**This is mostly just kind of the intruduction chapter. The next ones will be longer and better. Oh, and there are alot of flashbacks. Just so you understand everything.**

**ENJOY! :3**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Slamming her tiny hand down on the annoying alarm clock, Rukia tiredly climbed out of bed. She pulled on a pair of blue shorts to accompany her baggy t-shirt; three sizes too big before decending down the stairs. As soon as she was downstairs, the smell of a fresh breakfast greeted her.

"Good morning Rukia!", a voice too cherry for the morning sang as Rukia sat at the table, eyeing the plate of eggs in front of her. Her mouth watered as she spotted the bacon beside them.

"Oi. Goof rornen Hishna.", Rukia mumbled, her mouth already full of eggs. Hisina laughed lightly as she watched her little sister try to swallow her food. "Ano, What I meant was, Good morning Hisina." Rukia took one last bite of the mouth watering eggs, savouring the taste. "Thanks for breakfast, Hisina, but I gotta get ready for school." Rukia ran up the stairs, only hearing Hisina's "Your welcome!" before shutting her door.

She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank before entering her bathroom to get ready for another day of hell. I mean, school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bye, Hisina!", Rukia called, leaving the house. She walked silently down the sidewalk, avoiding eye contact from anyone who past her by. It was the same thing everyday. She would walk to school, not looking at anybody or anything but her converse clad feet. They would pass by her without giving her a second thought. She would walk pass the same old buildings, same old trees, and the same old people. She sighed to herself as she clutched her backpack closer to her chest. With every step, she was getting closer to that school. She was slowly getting closer and closer to the hell whole.

Everything in her wanted to turn around and run back home. But, you know, there's this thing poeple call "Graduation".

Before she knew it, she was already in the doors of Karakura High. She was given stares, dirty looks, and ugly hand gestures. Rukia shut her eyes as tight as possible, hoping to drown out the world. That is, until she ran into an open locker.

Laughter erupted among the vicious crowd as she fell on her ass. They pointed and called names, too busy laughing to notice Rukia escaping with tears in her eyes. Blinking her tears away, Rukia ran for the bathroom.

'_God! I'm such an idiot!' _She placed her hands on the sink, looking into the mirror to observe herself. Her face was beat red from anger and embarressment. Her eyes were strained and red from unshed tears. A sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head. '_Just one more year. Just one more year.'_, Rukia chanted in her head.

Just one more year and she would be out of this hell whole. Just one more year and she would be free of their judgemental glares, rude comments, and hurtful pranks. Just one more fucking year and she could start all over. She would start a new life with new friends that didn't know anything about Kaien. They wouldn't judge her, lie to her, torment or even beat her. She would have friends. For the first time in 5 years.

And, Kaien would only be a memory to everyone.

_Flashback:_

_"Do you love me?" A husky voice asked as he carressed the gentle, smooth, pale skin of Kuchiki Rukia. She pressed her tiny hand againts his, adding onto the pressure. She smiled lightly, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back. He was kissing her back. Shiba Kaien was kissing her back. _

_Rukia smiled into the kiss before pulling away. She looked up at him as he became lost in Amethyst eyes. She grabbed both his hands in her tiny ones and held them by her side. Rukia stood to her tippy toes until she was eye to nose with him._

_"I love you.", she spoke softly, kissing him on the tip of his nose._

_"I love you too." Kaien took Rukia's hands as he led her away from his house. They walked hand in hand pass several tress. _

_"Where are we going?" Rukia asked, looking around her surroundings._

_"You'll see." He replied hotly, squeezing her delicate hand. _

_They slowly approached a bridge. It went across a small lake. The light from the moon highlighted the water, making it glisten brightly. Lilly pads floated atop the water as they flowed by. Little fireflies swarmed on the surface, only lighting up the lake more. The water was so clear, you could see the stars above in them. It was beautiful. Trees and bushes surrounded the lake with little animals running around. Everything was quiet and it was just the two of them. Rukia couldn't think of anything more romantic or beautiful._

_"Kaien. It's.. it's beautiful.", she whispered, using her free hand to cover her mouth._

_"Are you looking at yourself again, Kuchiki?" Rukia smiled at the sweet compliment. She stopped and turned around once they were in the middle of the bridge, looking over the water. She grabbed both sides of his face, looking up into his hypnotyzing eyes. Everything was perfect and she wanted to remeber this moment._

_"I love you, Kaien. I love you alot.", Rukia whispered before crashing her lips onto his. It was sweet and sensual. It was perfect and blissful. Rukia never knew a feeling like this exisited. The most popular, cocky, hot headed, irritating guy she knew loved her. _Her!

_They broke away, grinning from ear to ear like idiots. Kaien grabbed Rukia, wrapping her in his arms. She snuggled close to his well built chest as she breathed him in. He kissed the top of her head lightly. A smile spread across his beautiful face. He was happy._

_"Rukia.?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I think Im in love with you." Scrath that. The most popular, cocky, hot headed, irritating guy she knew was IN love with her. This had to be a dream._

_Rukia looked up with nothing but love in her eyes. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest again, a full on smile gracing her lips. "Im in love with you too random cheesy kid."_

_"Shut up and kiss me."_

_--------------------------------_

_"Rukia. I have to leave."_

_"What? Why!?"_

_"Because I don't love you anymore." No. This wasn't happening. The man she had fallen in love with only a year ago was not leaving her. He was not telling her that she didn't matter and that he was done pretending he loved her. This was not happening. Shiba Kaien was not leaving her. Not like this._

_"W..wait! Stop! Don't leave me Kaien!", Rukia begged, pushing againts his chest to stop him from walking out her door. Forever._

_"Move on Rukia! I don't love you!" His words came out with such anger, but his eyes were so sad. He looked hurt. Sorry. And.. and were those tears.? __**'Kaien?'**_

_"Please! Kaien! Please don't do this! Just tell me why. Tell me what Im doing wrong! I can change for you! I can dress nicer. I can fix my hair. I can put on more makeup. I'll do anything. I can change for you, Kaien!", Rukia pleaded, tears now streaming down her pale cheeks. _

_'__**Your perfect, Rukia. It's me. I have to go but if I really told you why, you would follow me. I know you. And I can't take the risk of you getting hurt, love. Please. Stop crying. Im so sorry.'**_

_"I love you so much, Kaien!"_

_"Yeah? Well, I __**don't!**__" __**'Im sorry.'**__ "And stop crying! You look distgusting!" __**'Your beautiful.'**_

_Kaien pushed Rukia off of him, sending her into a wall. More tears escaped her violet eyes as she slammed into the hard cement. She slid down the wall as she watched Kaien leave. Forever. "Please. Kaien. Please." Rukia cried, tucking her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She layed her head in her tucked arms, letting her sobs surround the vacant room. She felt empty. Kaien was gone and out of her life._

_Forever._

_"Come back. I love you."_

_--------------------------------_

_He had come back. He had come back to her. He drove up to her driveway. He knocked on her door. She opened it with dead eyes until she saw what was on the other end of her door. He had grabbed her and kissed passionately as he apoligized. She was so shocked at first, but soon his kisses became more persistant. He had left. And then he had come back. It was like her brain was proccessing slower than usual. She had been brain dead since he left her. She was skinny as a stick from her lack of eating. She had bags under her bags, due to restless nights wondering when he would come back. He had caused her so much pain, but he was here now. He was here and that's all that mattered. He was finally here._

_He slept with her that night, holding her until she finally fell asleep. He didn't want to let go, being afraid of losing her again. _

_She woke up that morning to a smiling Kaien._

_"Your so beautiful when you sleep, love." His morning breath reached her nose, making her cringe but she didn't want to leave his side just yet._

_"Don't leave me."_

_"I won't. Not again. I love you, Rukia."_

_"Then why did you leave?"_

_"In time, love. In time." He replied, kissing the tip of her nose. He moved a stray hair from inbetween her eyes, not liking that it was blocking her beauty from his view._

_Rukia cuddled up to his chest, not quiet satisfied with that answer, but it could wait. He wasn't going to leave her again. She had all the time in the world. "I love you Kaien." she whispered beofre drifting off to sleep again._

_"Yeah." He smiled down on her sleeping form. "I love you too."_

_----------------------------_

_They were driving together in his car and blasting the music as he drove down the road. Rukia sang along happily to the lyrics as they played. Kaien laughed loudly watching Rukia attempt to dance in a compact car._

_They were heading to a resturaunt for Rukia's birthday. It was around 9:00 pm as he drove over the speedlimit. Not that Rukia cared. This was fun. It was like old times. She cherished every moment she had with him and never complained. They could be watching some stupid old football game, but she wouldn't complain. Complaining would just drive him away again. She wasn't having that. These little moments she shared with Kaien were priceless._

_"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!" Rukia sang, thrusting her arms into the air. She laughed joyfully at the look on Kaien's face._

_"You know you love it."_

_"I love __**you**__. Not whatever __**that**__ just was." They laughed together, not watching the road as a jiant truck headed in there direction. And it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon._

_"KAIEN!! WATCH OUT!" It was too late. The next thing she saw was black._

_Rukia slowly woke up an hour later. She observed her surroundings, not even lifting her head. She blinked once. Twice. Five times. She wasn't believing what she was seeing. She was lying in warm blood, Kaien's car only six feet away from her. It was smashed underneath a large truck. A man was in the truck, but his head was on the steering wheel while blood oozed from his head. Several beer bottles were sprawled on the pavement neer the truck._

_Rukia gasped at what she saw next. There was Kaien, lying lifeless in a pool of blood. His eyes were wide open, blood still running from his mouth and down his cheek. A giant piece of metal was wedged in his chest. _

_"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Rukia chanted as she crawled over to his lifeless body. She reached his bloodied body with tears running down her cheeks. Silent sobs escaped her lips as she touched his bloody face with her red hands. Her body was shaking violently with pain, anger, and sorrow. Her hand reached out and touched his warm blood. More tears cascaded down her hot face. "Oh God NO! NO! NO! NO! KAIEN!" Her body was wet with warm blood and... water? _

_It was raining. Hard._

_The rain cascaded down her body as streams of tears left her bloodshot eyes._

_She wasn't believing what was happening. She had just gotten him back only two months ago. She worked so hard to keep him here with her. Not complaining! Not whining! Not pushing him away! She wasn't being Rukia just to keep him here. She stopped being herself for two months and now in five minutes this drunken driver took him away from her! _

_And now he was gone. Gone forever. He was never coming back._

_He was dead._

_Rukia cuddled up to his lifeless body, not caring that she was surrounded in blood. She lyed there, tears and blood mixing together._

_Flashbacks over:_

Rukia stood in front of her locker, her fist clutched tightly and her eyes shut tight. She had survived that crash with only some cuts and a few broken ribs, while Kaien had fucking metal in his chest. Some would say that she was lucky. She would say that was a bunch of bullshit. She would take Kaien's place in a heartbeat.

Especially since everyone hates and blames her for everything. She was a murderer in their eyes. They threw things at her, called her names like "Murderer!", and even cornered her to beat the shit out of her.

No one ever liked her with Kaien, him being the most popular guy and she being an outcast with only about 5 friends. But she lost them all the day everyone heard Kaien had died because of her. She was blamed and no one ever talked to her again, afraid they would die too. Considering her mom died giving birth to her and her father died of cancer. All she had was her sister. Her _sickly_ sister.

She expected sympathy. You know, for her lost. She expected to be comforted. She was expecting her friends to wrap her in hugs and let her cry. Too bad she was Kuchiki Rukia and she wasn't really the type to get what she wanted.

All they did was blame her as she protested. But soon, she gave in, accepting that it was all her fault.

Opening her eyes she abruptly turned around, only to slam into a rock hard chest.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Rukia cried, holding her nose, making sure she wasn't bleeding. She slowly looked up, observeing her attacker. The fist thing her eyes caught onto was his scowl. But, that was before she noticed his spiky orange mane that sat apon his head. _'Carrott.'_, was the first thought that came to her mind before her eyes saught for his. She was welcomed with a pair of beautiful, bright amber eyes. She gasped at how handsome this one guy could be. He was gorgeous. He was beautiful. But it was like looking into a time machine. She saw Kaien as she stared at this man. The only differences were the eyes and hair. Other than that, they could be brothers. Or better yet, twins.

He made her want to cry, and she didn't even know his name yet. Her violet eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Her eyes caught onto his thin lips as he was about to speak. She braced herself for the strings of violent words and teases.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. My mistake. Are you ok?" Her eyes widened. Did this guy just _apoligize _to her. _And_ admitt his faults. _And_ ask about her well being!? Who was this kind Goddess?

"Oi! Midget, are you ok or not?" Ok, maybe he wasn't a Goddess.

He haved his hand in front of her face before flicking her forhead.

Or kind.

"Hey! I am _not_ a midget, or your play toy!" Rukia shouted, swatting his hand away from her forhead. She crossed her arms over her petite chest, matching her scowl with this idiot's.

"Whatever. Say what ya want, _midget._" He remarked, placing his hand on top of her raven locks. He cringed in pain as her tiny foot connected with his shin. "Agh! Damn bitch!"

"I am _not_ a midget! I'm just petite, you ass!" What was she doing? Why was she standing up for herself? Why did she suddenly feel comfortable and able to throw insults at this kid she just met? He was muscular, big, and intimadating. He could easily beat her up. Who was she to stand up to him?

"Fuck! That hurt!"

"It's what you get!"

"What I do!?"

"You called me a midget!"

"Just keeping it real!- OW!" He rubbed his arm, carressing the skin she punched him at. Who was this girl? And how could someone so tiny hit so hard as if she were as muscular as him!?

Before he could insult her back, the bell rang, signalling that classes were starting.

"Shit! Im gonna be late!" Rukia picked up her discarded backpack before running in the other direction.

"Hey, wait!" He called. Rukia turned around while still running, causing her to run backwards. "What?"

"What's your name?" He shouted, her being quiet far away now.

She smirked, slightly intrigued. "Kuchiki! Kuchiki Rukia!" She yelled, ready to finally leave. But his booming voice slowed her running/jogging pace.

"I'm Kurosaki! Kurosaki Ichigo!" Rukia laughed at the name, but continued to run until she reached her class.

Ichigo watched her retreating form, before sprinting off himself. _'Damn. What a first day.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope it isn't too short. I promise the next chapters will be BETTER and LONGER! You had to know why she was hated so much, so sorry if it was a bit rushed. I know it's alot of information for one chapter :P I tried my best to keep them in character as much as possible. **

**And when I say, "She changed herself for him, she stopped acting like her," I meant that she just stopped being annoying and irritating. She was still Rukia. It was supposed to be funny, because its like, "She stopped being annoying and whining" and then I thought, wait, then she isn't even Rukia anymore. lol. Not saying thats all she is, I just thought it was funnnnny :)**

**So, sorry for the grammar and spelling issues :/**

**AND... Im sorry if this was just a little too much Rukia x Kaien. That's just how her past is :/**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review! Flames or IceFlakes!**

**XOXO~ Garrett-Is-Mine**


	2. My Hero

**Hello again! :D I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but this story was inspired by two songs. **_**Teach Me How To Love**_**- by Alexz Johnson. And,**_** You Picked Me**_**- by A Fine Frenzy. Both are really good songs! I love them. They describe what this story is/will be about :) Listen to them while you read. It helps. Go check them out!**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after an uneventful accident killed her lover, Kaien. As an outcast she wants nothing more but to be alone. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warnings: **_**Spelling, grammar, and puncuation mistakes. Uh... well. Idk. Just beware :/**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own either song, nor do I own Bleach. But I do own the detergent**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

All she did was sit in class, thinking of a certain orange headed baffoon. It was wierd. How she had been afraid of guys like him for so long, but for some reason, it was like she could say anything to this guy and he wouldn't dare hurt her. She was so confused. Did this guy not know who she was? There was no way he would dare talk to her if he knew. She had never saw him before -that orange hair was hard to miss- so he must have been new.

'_Oh great. The first person to actually __talk__ to me, and now, once he finds out who I am, he will never speak to me again.' _ Rukia didn't know why this bothered her so much. She just met this guy and she was already scared of losing him. Maybe it just had something to do with the fact that this guy was the first person to talk to her, in a _very_ long time. It wasn't like she had "fallen in love" with him, she had given up on that a long time ago. She was just relived. She was talking to someone besides her sister.

Although, that wouldn't last long. He was bound to find out soon enough and run away from her like everyone else did. He was going to stop talking to her. He was going to make fun of her, and not in a playful way. He was going to push her into lockers, walls, and other poeple who disliked her. He was going to hate her, all because of the dreadful past she had.

Rukia cringed at the thought. Life was so unfair. Then again, who ever said it wouldn't be? Certainly not her.

She scratched down the last few notes on the board before getting up to exit the classroom. It wasn't long until she was surrounded by a bunch of girls. There were about five of them. They circled around Rukia, towering over her. She sighed heavily as she prepared for a verbal -sometimes physical- beating.

"Where do you think your going, Kira*?" One girl with bleach blonde hair questioned, using Rukia's nickname. She had bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and stood at 5' 6. She easily towered over Rukia with an intimidating look in her eyes.

"Uh.. I was uh..was going to my l-locker.", Rukia stuttered, clutching her math book tightly to her chest. The blonde girl laughed loudly.

"You think you have the privlage to just walk when and where you want!?"

"Uh.."

"What about Kaien!? Did he get the privlage to live? If he can't live, what makes you think you can walk when and where you want you selfish bitch!" The girl pushed Rukia with anger, sending her into a locker. She grunted in pain as another girl with brunnette hair came up to Rukia and grabbed her by the hair. She pulled up, causing Rukia to cry out in pain.

"Get the fuck up!" She pulled Rukia's hair harder, making her stand to her feet.

"Arrgh!" Rukia cried as the brunette slammed her head into the locker behind her. She felt weak. She felt useless. Here she was, the Kuchiki Rukia, getting beat up by a bunch of girls she had never met. She put shame to the Kuchiki name. But what could she do? It's not like she could just disagree when she knew they were right. The accident _was_ her fault. If she hadn't been so loud with the music, he could have concentrated on the road and dodged the truck. And everything would be ok. But she didn't do that and it resulted horribly.

She deserved this.

"Aghhh!!!" She screamed, holding her stomach to prevent anymore kicks to the area. Where the hell were the teachers?! Why did they not hear her cries? Why did they not bother to help her!? It was like this every fucking day! And not once, _not once,_ did a teacher come out to help her. Were they all deaf or something!? "Ugh! Ugh! Agh! Aghhh!!" Screams of pain continued to fill the halls as the girls contiued to throw kicks and punches. She was almost close to crying. Almost being the keyword. Close being a bigger keyword.

Her weak body slid down the locker, her legs being unable to hold her up any longer.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Did a teacher finally hear her cries? Were they coming to rescue her!? Were they going to finally expell these girls and everybody like them, leaving her the only one left? Was God answering her prayers?

'_Shit._' Rukia thought to herself as she saw who her "Rescuer" was. There was Ichigo, standing only a foot away from her bruising body. Great. These girls were going to tell him why they were doing what they were doing, and he was going to understand. He would either join in or walk away and leave it alone. He was going to beat her with his muscular arms, leaving her bloody and bruised. Now she _really_ wanted to cry.

Nothing was fair.

"Oh, hey there big boy. You wanna join?" the blonde asked as she twirled a piece of curly hair inbetween her fingers. "Then you can take me out somewhere." She gave him a wink as she bit her bottom lip.

Fuck.

Fuck!

_Fuck!!_

This was literaly the end of her life. She was going to die in the fucking hallway. She would die from blood lost! Or an organ was punched too hard. Or they were going to rip her beating heart out of her very chest. Either way. She was going to die. This big muscular guy was going to kill her and she couldn't do anything. The first person to talk to her in, forever, was going to take one look at her and laugh. He would point out how pathetic she was and laugh again. It was over. It was all over. Any hope she once had crumbled up into a million pieces and was discarded. It. Was. Over.

"Wh.. What the fuck are you doing!? Move!" Ichigo yelled with anger, pushing several of the girls out of his way. He kneeled down to a close to tears Rukia. She shut her eyes, prepared for the beatings to start. She involintarily flinched once she felt Ichigo grab her wrist, pulling her up as he stood. Her eyes snapped open, feeling Ichigo wrap his other arm around her waist. Wh- What was he doing!? Was he... was he rescuing her?

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, disbelief, shock, and panic written on her face. What was happening? She didn't understand what he was doing. Was this guy she just met actually about to take her away from all of this pain? No. He wasn't. He was going to take her somewhere private and personaly beat her. That's what was happening. There was no way he was rescuing her. It was impossible. Wasn't she supossed to have been dead by now?

"What do you mean sweetie?" the blonde asked, taking a step forward. Ichigo held Rukia tighter to his chest. His scowl came on full force. His eyes that were once a bright amber, lit up with anger, turning them a rich gold. He had no idea what was happening. He didn't know why these girls were doing this to her, but he hated it. He had just met this girl today, but something in him wanted to protect her. She looked so fragile, so scared. He could feel her shaking in his arms.

Ichigo looked down at her scared and frightened face. Her dark violet eyes were shinging with tears. What did these girls do to her?

"I mean, _sweetie_, is that if you ever lay one finger on Rukia again, I will personaly break them." Ichigo commanded through clenched teeth.

The girls looked at him shocked. Was this guy actually standing up for someone as pathetic as _her_? He _must_ have been new.

"Oh dear. I guess you don't know yet. Well, we'll let her explain what she did. If she doesn't talk, just slap her around a bit." the blonde commented sweetly before snapping her perfectly manicured fingers, signalling that it was time to go. She turned around and sauntered away, her "posse" following close behind.

Rukia watched as they walked away, silently hoping they would never come back.

She looked up at Ichigo. She saw a murderous look in his eyes and it comforted and scared her at the same time.

"I-Ichigo, I can expl-"

"Shut up."

"Wha, I-"

"Shut up. I don't care what you did. No one deserves what just happened to you." Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the shoulders, holding her at arms length. He stared into her eyes, seeing shock and disbelief. "I don't know why they were doing what they were doing, but I don't care. I don't care."

Rukia's eyes widened. He wasn't making fun of her. He wasn't pushing her into lockers or walls. He wasn't beating her with his big, muscular arms, or laughing, or even hating her. Hell, he seemed to be actually protecting her. He wasn't doing _anything_ hurtful towards her. He stood up for her. He protected her. He even threatened her attackers. She was wrong. He wasn't like everyone else. He wasn't mean, hurtful, or even cold towards her. Kurosaki Ichigo was different.

And it made her feel safe.

"Now, come on. We need to get you to a nurse." Ichigo informed her, grabbing Rukia's wrist.

"No! You can't!" Rukia yelled as she snatched her wrist away him.

"What? Why? Rukia, your hurt! Look at you! Your arm is already bruising!"

"No! Then the nurse will call my sister!"

"So?"

"Then she'll find out I'm being bullied!" Ichigo looked at Rukia, his scowl deepening. "She.. she can't find out, Ichigo. She can't know. She can't." Rukia pleaded. Ichigo stared at her, contemplating what he would do next. He would ask why, but it wasn't any of his buisiness, no matter how curious he was. He wasn't going to just start interigating her like a criminal. If she wanted to talk about it, she would have.

"Fine." Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's only a few bruises anyway. My dad owns a clinic, it's nothing I can't handle. Is that ok?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at Rukia, causing a shudder to run up and down her spine. She quickly nodded, afraid he would change his mind and take her to the nurse's office anyway. With a smirk, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand, taking her to his locker. It was then that relization sprung on her. She was missing class right now. Every class brought her closer and closer to graduation. With no friends and practically no family, all Rukia did was study. It was all she had. She was only a year away from freedom. A missed class would jepordize her chances of starting over. Everything would be ruined. And who knows, maybe Ichigo will take so long, and she would miss _two_ classes. What if by some chance there was some pop quiz?! And she wasn't there. She wasn't there to take it. She wasn't there to make an 'A on it! Wh- what.. what if she failed!?

Rukia's eyes widened in pure horror. She snatched her hand away from Ichigo's grip, causing him to stummble from her sudden movement. She made a bee line for her locker only a few yards away. Unfortunately, Ichigo easily caught up to her before she could get far. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, preventing her form going anywhere.

"No! Let go, please! Ichigo!", Rukia yelled in panic as she struggled againts his strong grip.

"Why!? Where are you going!?" Ichigo yelled back, tightening his grip until Rukia came to a still.

"Class! I need to get to class!"

"Why?! Rukia, your hurt and weak. You need to rest!"

"No! No, I don't."

"Yes! Rukia, yes you do! Listen to me!" Rukia stayed silent, her body trembling with fear. She closed her eyes, waiting for Ichigo to start talking.

"Rukia."

"Y-y-yes?"

"Are you smart?"

"Y-yes. Yes I am. I am very s-smart, Ichigo. I- I'm right under Ishida Uruyu. Always." Rukia stuttered, feeling slightly guilty for bragging. Even if it was true. Even if she couldn't beat Ishida's score, she was always in second place. She studied all night, not looking away once from her homework or textbook. She was as committed as they got. Not once was a 'B given to her on a test paper. Of course, one or two answers were wrong sometimes, but it didn't mean she gave up. She would work harder and harder until 100%'s were all she got. Even if Ishida came first -him being naturaly smart- it wouldn't be long until she came first. Until that day came, Rukia would keep striving forward. She was going to graduate. She _had_ to.

"If your as smart as you say, then a few missed classes won't even leave a scratch on your record. I'm sure your smart enough to catch up, anyway. But right now, we need to tend to your body. Don't worry. Just trust me on this, Rukia. Ok?" Ichigo whispered into Rukia's ear, trying his best to soothe her. She nodded her head, still feeling a bit uneasy, but trusting Ichigo anyway.

This was crazy.

She was basically trusting this guy with her future.

What an idiot.

She sighed heavily as she twisted her body to face Ichigo. She looked up at his amber eyes, seeing worry and confusion. '_Why is he worried? What's he got to be worried about? It can't be me. Impossible.' _Rukia frowned, looking up at this fool. Why did he care so much? He wasn't even her friend.

He didn't make sense. _This_ didn't make sense. Sighing to herself, Rukia looked down at her wrist to read her watch. She let out a low groan as she read the time.

"C- can we go to the roof?"

"Why?"

"Lunch is about to start." Ichigo looked at her confused, not understanding what she meant. Seeing the confused look on his face, Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed again. He wasn't making this easy. "Just follow me."

She eased her way out of his arms and took his hand, leading him towards the roof entrance. They walked for only about a minute before the lunch bell rung. This meant that kids would be filling the halls to head to lunch. Noticing this, Rukia quickened her pace until they reached a large door that read, **'Do Not Enter. Roof Entrance"** Ignoring the warning, she easily pushed open the door, leading them to the roof.

"Ok. Just be prepared. I have alot of questions." Ichigo warned, watching as Rukia sat on the big, gray airvent. There was just this big gap that he couldn't quiet piece together. He didn't want to pry. He didn't have the right. He just really wanted answeres. Especially since he saved her from those girls, and didn't even know why they were doing the things they were doing. Besides, it's not like she _had_ to answer now.

He was patient.

"Fine. Just be prepared. I might not answer them all."

"Fair enough." Ichigo sat by Rukia on the airvent as he rubbed his temple. This was one hectic first day. It wasn't exactly how he pictured it.

He didn't think he would be saving some girl he had just met from being beaten to death. He didn't think he would be helping her so much, or even being so friendly. It was wierd. Normally, he would have just scowled at anybody that even casted a glance towards him. But there was just something about her that made him act wierd. It's not that he liked her or anything, that would be crazy. He just didn't like seeing her... so broken. She looked scared, just plain terrified. He would have done the same for anybody.

Right?

"Ok. Ask away."

"Right." He paused to notice that she had turned her head in the other direction, so that he couldn't see her face. "First of all, why are we up here?"

"Right. That. Well, as you saw back there, not everyone really likes me. I try to keep to myself as much as possible. So, since everyone usually eats in the cafeteria, I eat up here. You know, to avoid stuff like what you just saw." Rukia answered, playing with the hem of her white tank. She turned slightly to watch Ichigo's reaction. To her suprise, he stayed calm and actually looked like he was listening to her. A small smirk graced her lips.

"Well, I guess that leads to my next question. Why?" A frown formed on her face, replacing her small smirk completely. "Why would they do that to you?" Rukia looked up at the bright blue sky. She closed her eyes and continued to play with the hem of her shirt. She kept silent, waiting for his next question.

"Gotcha. An unaswered question?" He nodded, understanding. '_I'll wait._'

"Thanks.", Rukia sighed. Ichigo nodded again, his next question already on the tip of his tounge.

"Why couldn't you stand up for yourself back there? I mean, you were perfectly fine arguing and abusing me. What I saw wasn't the Rukia I met at your locker. What's the difference between me and them?" The Rukia he saw getting beat was _not_ the Rukia he had met. He met someone strong and independent. She stood up for herself. She wasn't afraid to hurt him, or throw a few punches or kicks. She was stubborn, short-tempered, and sensitive -though she would never show that part- about her appearence. Especially her height. He had gotten all of that from one conversation with her. But, when he saw her being beaten by those girls, it was like her whole personality was replaced with someone else.

Someone afraid to speak their mind. Someone too scared to say anything hurtful. Someone who was just plain frightened by the very thought of being "Rukia". Who ever he saw being tormented...

She was not Rukia.

Rukia chuckled darkly before shaking her head. She stared at her shoes, thinking of a reasonable answer. How would she answer that? How could she possibly answer that question when she didn't even know the answer herself. She had no idea what made her stand up for herself. She didn't know why Ichigo was different. He just was.

"I don't know. I really don't. I guess it's because they threw me insults that I knew were true. It's hard to disagree when you know that their right. I mean, who am I to tell them that their wrong? Who am I to say _anything _after what I've done?"

'_After what you've done?_' From the way she hadn't answerd the previous question, he knew asking this one would be pointless. He could wait. Besides, what could she have possibly done?

"Your Kuchiki Rukia. That's who you are." She glanced at Ichigo, a tiny smirk forming on her lips. "Besides, I threw you an insult that was true."

She looked at him, confusion written on her face.

"I called you a midget."

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted, playfully smacking his hard chest with the back of her hand. A smile played at her lips as Ichigo laughed, her hit having no affect on him.

"See? Where was that Rukia? The one that isn't afraid to hit such a big guy like me? Huh?", her smile slowly faded away from her face. Where _was_ that Rukia?

"Whatever. One more question. Then it's my turn." Ichigo nodded. This would be easy. What could she possibly have to ask about him?

"Fine. Fine. This is my last one." Ichigo commented, holding up a single finger to envasize his point. "Why couldn't we go to the nurses' office? What's so bad about you sister knowing? What about your parents?" Ichigo questioned. He raised one eyebrow, waiting for Rukia to answer.

"That's two questions. Pick one."

"Jeesh. Fine. The first one." Rukia silently thanked God for the easy way out. She turned her entire body towards Ichigo, shifting her postion to sit Indian style on the large airvent. She ran a quick hand through her hair.

"To start off, I'm not really a Kuchiki." she paused, but seeing the confused look on his face, she continued. "I don't really have Kuchiki blood in me. My sister got married to some guy, Byukuya, about 6 years ago. She reiceved his name and since.. uh.. since my parents are... aren't around, he adopted me. Therefore, giving me his name. And Byukuya is really, strict. He has all these morals, rules, and shit that a Kuchiki should follow. How they should act, talk, walk, everything. He goes around like a stick is up his ass. He's so.. so.. lifeless. I have no idea how my sister _ever_ fell in love with him. She's so happy and cheerful." Rukia turned her head to the side, letting a sigh esacped her pink lips. She couldn't remember the last time she opened up to someone, but it felt good. She felt comfortable. Safe. And all he was doing was listening. For the first time in a long time, it felt like she wasn't being judged.

And to think, she had just met him only five hours ago.

"Anyway, if she knew I was being bullied, she would tell Byukuya and he would be dissapointed in me. He would scold me for putting shame to his name. He wouldn't dare look at me, _ever_. I just know it. He would never think of me as family again. I would be just another mistake. And my sister, she would be so worried. It would only make her more sick. I can't have her worry about me when she's in that state." Why she was opening up to Ichigo so much, she didn't know. And by _accident_, she revealed that she didn't have parents, and that her sister was sick. She had opened up more in the last fifteen minutes, than she ever did in 5 years. Ichigo was barely her friend, yet she trusted him with this information nontheless.

Why?

"Rukia. I'm sorry, I-"

"Save it. It's my turn!"

"Wha-"

"Question one. Since when did we ever get on a first name basis?" That was wierd too. How he had just called her "Rukia" without a second thought. How her lastname just seemed like a lastname, and nothing more. It was as if they had been best friends for years. Literaly. She was telling and sharring her past with him, as if they were long time best friends. It was scary and comforting at the same time.

"I don't know. It just sounded better than _Rotwood_." Ichigo's nose scrunched up in disgust as the name slipped through his lips.

"What!? At least my firstname isn't _Strawberry!_" Rukia yelled back, standing up to her full hieght.

"It's not _Strawberry_! It's one who protects!" Ichigo yelled louder, standing to his full hieght and easily toworring over Rukia.

"Yeah! Keep thinking that, Strawberry!"

"I will, Midget!"

"It's better than being a jiant!"

"No, your just too short to know that I'm average hieght!"

"Average!? You call that average!? Your _huge!!_"

"Oh, why thank you." Ichigo smirked with a cocky glint in his eyes.

"Not like that, you pervert!" Rukia and Ichigo glared at eachother, niether one breaking there stares. If it weren't for the ending lunch bell, they would have been up there staring at eachother like idiots forever.

"Oh shit. I never did take care of you, did I?" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arms, observing it for any bruises or cuts. He grabbed her shoulders and slowly spun her to look her body over. A light shade of pink tinted her cheeks as Ichigo continued to look at her body with worried eyes. _'He's such an idiot.' _Rukia pulled away from his searching hands, taking a step back to put some distance between them. He was touching her too much.

"I-Ichigo. I'm fine. It's nothing a jacket can't hide." Rukia assured, holding out her arms to enfasize her point. Only a few purple and blue bruises covered her arms, along with her stomach. Although, her shirt covered them just fine.

She had gone to class much worse before anyway. A few bruises had to be the least worst she had ever gotten. She was lucky Ichigo saved her in time. Or it would have definately taken more than her sunglasses and hat.

"Ok. Fine. I have a jacket you can borrow." Rukia let a small smile grace her lips at the kind jesture. He was so nice. Especially since she had just met him today. He was so kind towards her. He protected her, listened to her, and now he was offering his help to hide her bruises.

It really did feel like they had known eachother for longer than they had.

He was like a best friend.

A brother.

A boyfri- '_WOAH! Hold on there Rukia! It's nothing like that! He's just being nice because he feels sorry for you! Stop thinking like that! He doesn't even like you as a friend! Just watch. By tomorrow, he won't even know your name. You'll just be that Rotwood chick. That's all. That's all. That. Is. All.'_

Rukia shook her head, discarding those obnoxious thoughts. She wasn't into Ichigo like that. And she never would be. It was impossible. Love wasn't made for her. Not by a long shot.

"Come on. I don't want you to miss another class." Ichigo was already standing at the exit door, waiting for Rukia with an impatient scowl.

She walked quickly towards his awaiting form. She was about to exit out the door, but something suddenly stopped her. She turned towards Ichigo, a small shade of pink on her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. Looking up at his curious and impatient face, Rukia sighed deeply.

"Uh, I guess this is.. is the part where I say.. uh, t- thank you." Rukia stuttered, looking anywhere but at Ichigo. "Uh.. thanks for um, listening. And, you know. For saving me back there. So, yeah." Rukia looked up at the sky, her cheeks red.

Ichigo smiled widly at how nervous she was. Her cheeks were painted red as her violet eyes searched the sky for nothing in particular. She was biting her bottom lip nervously, twiddling her thumb as she did so. She looked like a little kid.

_'She's so cute.'_

"Whatever. Your welcome, midget." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, moving past her to open the door.

"Wha-! I-Ichigo! I am not a midget! Where are going? Hey!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Got it from Death Note. It means Killer. :/**

**Well, that's it. I know. It sucks. I had to hurry this. I didn't even get a chance to re-check. So, I KNOW there are grammar and spelling problems! I'm so sorry! And it's short! I know. I tried making it longer, but what I have in mind is only appropriate for the next chapter. It would be too early for chapter two, so I had to cut it short. I'm sorry. But, I have to go! I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, and I ****really**** need too pack. Ok! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, adding this story as a fav, and adding this story to your alerts. ^_^ I feel loved. Just hold on another chapter. It will be **

**better. It won't be rushed! Promised!**

**Review! Flames and IceFlakes!**

**XOXO~ Garrett-Is-Mine**


	3. Dilivery For The Sick!

**I'm just gonna skip that whole Summary thing. This computer sucks ass, so I really can't do anything except for write my stories. The only time I get a chance to get on the internet is when I post stories and read them. Usually the computer still crashes after about five minutes anyways, though. :/**

**So, let's just skip the summary and get on with the warnings and stuff ^_^ K?**

_**Warnings**_**: Hmm? Well, theres always language. What's a Bleach story without a little bad mouthing? Uh.... someone might start to "like" someone *Hint Hint***

_**Disclaimer**_**: If I owned Bleach, there would be much more black characters so that when I go to another anime convention, I'll have someone to actually dress up as. Ooops. Lol. Hey, did anyone else go to the anime convention in Texas? I was that black girl with the blue hair!!! :D It was asum! Oops. I'm rambling... "ON WITH THE STORY!!!"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Rukia sat in her tiny studio, painting away. The studio was a small, sky blue painted room that assisted of no windows. One light bulb hung from the low cieling, lighting up the area in which Rukia sat. The blue walls were decorated with small and large paintings. All of them being painted by none other than Rukia. One shelf sat againts the wall with about six sketch books stacked neatly on top of eachother. Boxes and boxes of pencils, colours, and markers were strewn about the bottom shelf, all of them being already opened and used. Different colour paint bottles were scattered along the shelf as well as the floor. The room may have been small and tiny, but it was big enough for Rukia to express her feelings. A canvas sat underneath the one light bulb, along with a stool and a tiny girl that sat apon it and continued to paint away her thoughts and feelings. Aside from the small space, Rukia loved her studio.

Even if others called it the basement

Rukia's brush connected with the orange paint before bringing it back up to the paper. She used the blue, brown, and her tan coloured paint. It wasn't until she finished the painting that she relized who she had painted. Sitting in front of her was a wet and smeary image of Ichigo. It was slightly rough, but anyone could point out who it was.

Rukia sighed deeply as she rubbed her temple with her index and middle finger. What was happening to her? The one place where she could escape from the world, and he had to envade it.

Her studio -or their basement- was where she could just be herself. There was no one to push her around. No one to judge her. No one to remind her of the dreadful past and rub it in her face. It was just her and the paintbrush.

The paintbrush knew all her secrets. It knew all her feelings. It knew her hopes. Her dreams. Her wants and needs. It knew what she desired, and what she despised. It knew every single detail about Kuchiki Rukia.

She trusted the paintbrush.

Sighing heavily, Rukia took the painting and propped it up againts a wall with the rest of her paintings, observing it. To her dismay, she actually enjoyed how it turned out. Once it had dried, it looked pretty decent. The brown and yellow that she had used for his eyes was perfect as it stood out and gave him a warm look. He looked content and happy. Even with the scowl. Sighing again, Rukia turned to go upstairs where there was actually air conditioning.

When she got home, she was still wearing Ichigo's big black hoodie to hide her bruises. By the time she even got through her door, she was already filled with so much inspiration that she had to get it down on paper. Totally forgetting about the thick jacket she wore, she went right down to the basement -the hot, sweaty, and aircondition-less basement.

_Flashback__**: **_

_"Here. This should cover everything up." Ichigo pulled out a big jacket from his locker, shoving it in front of Rukia's face. She looked skeptically at it at first, not sure if she wanted to be wearing something from someone she just met. _

_"Have you worn this already?" Rukia questioned as she pointed at the black fabric in front of her face._

_"Wh- hey! I'm not deseased!"_

_"But you are a guy! And guys are __always__ smelly and sweaty." Rukia argued, folding her chest in front of her petite chest. She didn't know why she was arguing with him, but there was something about that jacket that irked her. She just didn't like it. And maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was just fun to tease him, knowing he couldn't hurt her in anyway._

_"What the hell!?"_

_"Well?"_

_"What!?"_

_"Have you worn it!?"_

_"NO!"_

_"How do I know your not lying?" Rukia provoked, a smirk playing at her lips. _

_"Goddammit, Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled in irritation. He grabbed the hem of the hoodie, and pulled it over Rukia's head with annoyance. It stretched all the way down to her knees, so he had to bend down to pull it down all the way, making his face exactly eye level with her chest. A dark blush painted their cheeks as they both relized this._

_"Uh.. I, um.." Ichigo stuttered, quickly standing to his full hieght. Below him, he heard Rukia chuckle._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo." she calmly stated, hoisting her backpack apon her shoulders. She ran towards the exit doors, avoiding the glares amd ugly hand gestures._

_Flashback overrrrr:_

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief once the cool air hit her face and snuck it's way through the thick material. She silently thanked Ichigo for the warm blanket like, jacket. It was about five sizes too big for her tiny form, but it somehow snugged to her body nicely.

She turned the corner to prepare for dinner. Usually, she would be sitting at the table first, three plates of food placed in front of each eating area. Hisina would cook a large dinner for three, leftovers always being helpful for the next night in case she would become too sick too cook again. Byukuya would come to the dinner table second without a sinlge word, or glance towards her. Anytime he would talk to her would be if he was discussing her future as a lawyer or if he was scolding her again. She didn't like either one. She wanted to go to college where she could take art classes. She was studying to be an artist, not a lawyer. She had been planning this dream even before this stoic ass came into her their lifes. She'd be damned if she had to follow in this fools footsteps. Every Kuchiki was either a lawyer, doctor, or scientist. Something big. Something she never wanted to be.

The scolding was just as worse. If she ate her food wrong, picked up her fork lazily, or even drank her water too fast -just guess who was there to 'correct' her.

Every Kuchiki should have manners, and Byukuya would always be there to remind her of that.

'_Hmm. I wonder what he would think if he found out about Ichigo?_' Rukia chuckled to herself. Kicking someone in the shin several times wasn't exactly Kuchiki behavior.

To put it simple, Rukia dreaded dinner. But dinner would be perfectly fine right now, anything to replace what she was seeing. Trying her best to stand, Hisina used her weak arms to support herself on the counter top. Desperate coughs for air escaped her strained lungs. Her body was wrapped in a thick robe, although by the way she was trembling, she could have been in Antartica stark naked. Her fragile body shook as she made attempts to make dinner.

"Nee-san! What are you doing!?" Rukia yelled frantically, running towards her sister. She wrapped her thin arms around Hisina, letting the older Kuchiki fall againts her tiny frame.

"I... I need to c-cook di-dinner." Hisina whispered, panting from the strength it took to say such a simple sentence. A worried look cascaded over her features. Her sister was the most important person in her life right now. If she was sick, Rukia would take care of her, along with the help of Byukya. She had lost so many people already in her life. Friends, family, and even pets.

She wasn't going to lose her sister to some flu.

"No, no. Nee-san, you need to rest."

"But, dinner-"

"I'll order some pizza, just rest." Rukia assured her, running her fingers through her sister's wet, ebony locks. Hisina sighed heavily, not having the strength to fight back. Rukia carefully helped Hisina to the couch, gently placing her limp body on the soft cushion. Laying a heavy blanket on top of her, Rukia sighed. It was never a treat to witness your very sister slowly fall apart from some unknown illness that seemed to pop up whenever it wanted to.

Rukia groaned and reached for the phone. It wasn't as if she didn't like helping her sister, I mean, who was she to complain? This was her sister and she needed help. It was just that it was a hassle. Especially on nights like these when Byukyua was working his late hours.

After dialing the familiar number, the other line began to ring before someone finally picked up.

"Hi! Thanks for calling Inoue's Pizza Plaza! How may I help you?",a cheerful voice spoke through the other line. Rukia cringed at the all too happy girl's chipper voice. Although she was used to it -Hisina seemed to be getting sicker and sicker more often, and she couldn't cook- this other girl just always seemed to be so happy and delightful 24/7.

Happy people could get annoying.

"Oi, Inoue-san."

"Oh! Hi, Kuchiki-san!", the girl shouted excitedly through the electric device. Rukia groaned, holding the phone at a distance and pinching the middle of her nose.

"Hey, Inoue-san. I just need the usual." Rukia whispered as she brought the phone back to her ear, not wanting to disturb her sleeping sister.

"Right! Oh, uh.." the girl paused, bringing a silence between the two. Rukia waited patiently for the girl to finish her sentence, knowing how she would always get distracted easily. She had never personaly met this girl, but they had called the pizza place enough times to have gotten to know eachother well enough. Rukia wouldn't call her a friend, more like, 'that lovely Inoue girl we call for pizza from time to time' -as Hisina had put it. All they shared were their names and just the basic details. Although, Inoue being Inoue, she basically shared her whole life story before Rukia had to finally make up some excuse to hang up.

All the girl knew was their name and that Hisina was sick. Inoue asked about her well being from time to time, but luckily this girl had manners and didn't pry. She was nice. But, she wasn't her friend. Any friend of Rukia's would be long gone by now. If Rukia ever told her what she did, Inoue would probably block her calls -cutting off their access to pizza on Hisina's sick days. Besides, they weren't even on a first name basis. Why would she need to tell her anything? She didn't _need_ to know anything else. She was just some girl who answered the 'Inoue's Pizza Plaza' phone, anyways.

"Inoue-san? You still there?" Rukia questioned, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Kuchiki-san! I spaced out there. Uh, our dilivery guy was.. was uh saying something to me. I couldn't pay attention, looking into those amber eyes! I- I uh, I apoligize. I'll get your usual, Kuchiki-san. It should be about.... uh.." Inoue trailed off again, a long, dreamy sigh filling the silence she brought.

"Uh..."

"Oh! Yes, Kuchiki-san! Sorry. The dilivery guy walked by again. Ok! Enough of that. As usual, it should be about fifteen minutes!"

"Thank you, Inoue-san." Rukia hung up the phone before she could hear Inoue drool over the dilivery guy any longer. _'I've seen the dilivery guys before. None of them seem to be Inoue's type. Did they get a new one? Well, apparently he has amber eyes._' Rukia thought to herself. _'I guess she likes that in a guy._' Rukia concluded, silently scolding herself for caring.

Rukia walked over to her sister's sleeping form. She knelt down in front of her pale face as she sighed quietly. She rested one arm on the soft couch, placing her chin there, and using the other to move away the strands of stay hair from her sweating face. '_Everything's going to be okay, Nee-san. I promise._' Rukia continued to play with her sister's hair, only stopping to check her tempature every five minutes. Hearing the doorbell ring, Rukia lyed a quick kiss to Hisina's forhead before getting up to get the door.

The doorbell rung once more, making Rukia quicken her pace. _'I'm coming! I'm coming!_'

She pulled on the large handle, opening the white door. Her eyes widened, seeing who was on the other side of her door.

There stood Ichigo, dressed in a red collared shirt and black jeans. The shirt had two black stripes, one on each side of it with black rims on the sleevs. He stood tall, scowling at the pizza box as he stared at it with murderous eyes. '_What did that box ever do to him?_'

Rukia stepped forward, leaving the warmth of her home and entering the cold winter night. She looked up at Ichigo as he continued to look down, completely unaware of her presence. She put her hands on her hips, one question on the tip of her tounge.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Rukia shouted, startling Ichigo as his head snapped up with confusion and shock.

"Rukia!? I- I'm dilivering pizza! What are you doing here?"

"I live here dumbass." Rukia cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Ichigo to throw some insult at her. Instead, she watched as he looked around with his mouth agape.

"Fuck!"

"Watch the language." Rukia warned before pointing her finger at Ichigo's face. She didn't want her sister waking up to this loud mouth idiot.

"Your house is fucking huge!" Ichigo said in amazement, ignoring Rukia's warning. She rolled her eyes as she turned around to close the large, white door as quietly as possible -not wanting her sister to hear anything and wake up. She was the most sick when she was awake. Considering how she always tried to cook and clean, even when her body told her otherwise. She walked closer to Ichigo as he stood in awe. Rukia crossed her arms over her petite chest, a deep frown forming apon her features before her foot connected with Ichigo's shin. Hard.

He bent forward, a string of curses leaving his mouth as he rubbed the sore area of his legs.

"Will you keep it down?! My sister is trying to sleep, you ass!" She yelled in a hushed voice while she bent down to reach Ichigo's level. He looked up into her violet eyes angrily.

"Bitch, I was just trying to give you a compliment!" Ichigo argued, his hot breath hitting Rukia's face.

"Well, you couldn't have done that a little quieter!?" Rukia and Ichigo growled as they glared at eachother. How was it possible that this kept happening? Every chance they got, they threw insults and bickered. It was as if it came naturaly. Her instincts told her that she should have nothing to do with Ichigo, but somewhere in the pits of her, dark, cold and lonely heart, Ichigo felt right. Somehow.

Rukia broke the starring contest and sighed dramatically. She rubbed her temple in annoyance. "Ichigo. Just give me the damn pizza. Okay?" Rukia stood to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest again with a frown. "I'm cold."

Ichigo stood up as well, his scowl softening. "Your still wearing my jacket." he pointed out. A small smile graced his usual scowling face as he watched Rukia's cheeks turn a bright pink. She looked down at her socked feet in attempts to hide the bright colour staining her cheeks.

"Well, you know... I still need to uh.. hide." Rukia whispered, making a point to not make eye contact.

"Oh yeah. Right."

"Mmhm."

"Well, anyways, your pizza is getting cold. So, here." Ichigo bent down to recieve the pizza box he had dropped when Rukia kicked him. He placed the box in Rukia's outstretched arms. He turned to walk away before Rukia called out for him.

"W- wait! I didn't pay." Rukia called, pulling out a twenty from her pocket. She held it out to Ichigo as he walked back towards her.

"Don't worry about it. They'll just take it out of my pay-check." Ichigo pushed her outstretched hand back towards her. Was he crazy? Was he really about to give her a free pizza? Was this just another pity act? Because, she wasn't poor. Did he not see her jiant house? Did her large white doors and golden fence not convince him enough? What about the fucking fountain with an angel shooting water out of her mouth? Did she have to show him the goddamn maid?

Rukia scowled, holding out her money with one hand while the other held up the large pizza box.

"Ichigo. I'm not poor. I'm bullied. Not homeless." she stated, shoving her money in his face. She waved it around his face after he continued to just look at her and not take the money. "Hey, Strawberry. Take the money or take back the pizza. Besides, I think you need it more than I do." Rukia waved the money with each word, trying to get her point across. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the nickname before snatching the money out of her hand.

"Yeah. Good point." Rukia nodded as Ichigo shoved the money in his pocket. He turned to walk away again, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his body to see Rukia looking up at him with big amethyst eyes. Her thin, tempting lips were parted, a sign that she was about to speak. Her cheeks were slightly pink with embarressment at whatever she was about to say. '_Cute_'

"Uh.. You know earlier this morning when we were on the roof?" Confused, Ichigo nodded a quiet yes. "Well, I never got to finish my questions." Rukia raised a timid eyebrow as her hand slid down Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ah, Rukia. It's late. Can't this wait till tomorrow?" Ichigo asked, grabbing Rukia's tiny hand that rested on his chest.

"Oh." Rukia looked down at her feet as she bit her bottom lip. She heard Ichigo sigh heavily above her.

"Ok. Make it quick. Just one question though. You can ask the rest tomorrow when I'm not too sleepy." Ichigo gave in. Rukia looked up with a smile. She wrapped her arms around herself, helping to warm up her body. "Hurry up. It's cold." She nodded, thinking up a new question. Her original question was going to be asked, but that was before Ichigo showed up at her doorstep with pizza. All she needed was a simple answer, as to why the son of a clinic owner would need to work at a pizza joint. Inoue's Pizza Plaza nonetheless.

"Why are you working for Inoue as a dilivery boy?" Rukia tilted her head to the side as she waited for her simple answer.

"Because my goat face dad wants me to take more responsibilty. As long as I'm living under his roof, he wants me to pay rent since I just turned eighteen a month ago. Orihime-san just gave me the job without a second thought. I didn't even have to fill out a job application. She just nodded wildly and said, 'You get the job Kurosaki-kun! You get it! You got it! You do! Here! Start... uh, start, uh.. dilivering! Yep! Mmhm!'. She never even speaks when I come around, and when I ask her something she spazzes out and everything. I have no idea whats up with her. But the job pays good. Even if for some reason there's always hearts doodled around my pay check. I can't figure out who those are from though." Ichigo scratched the back of his head in contemplation. That wasn't exactly a simple answer. It was a better answer than she had expected, though. She got alot form that one answer. She knew his father looked like a goat and was a reasonable parent. She knew that Ichigo was on a first name basis with Inoue-san -much to her dismay, although she didn't know why. And she knew that Inoue was for some reason head over heels for Ichigo and he had no clue.

Rukia stared at him questionably. Was he really that stupid?

"You have amber eyes Ichigo." Rukia stated, suddenly making the connection.

"Uh.. yeah. And?"

"And, your an idiot."

"Huh!?"

"Nevermind" Rukia rolled her eyes. "It's late. You should go drop off that pizza money and head home." Rukia held the large pizza by her side as she stood by her giant white doors, ready to go back inside. She waited until Ichigo had walked away and entered the small pizza dilivery truck before waving him off and going inside.

She set the pizza box on the table and opened it, only to find it cold and hard. Rukia groaned searching for the clock. If the time was right, she had spent a good hour outside. '_Dammitt, Ichigo._'

"Ugh. So.. hungry.."

"Shit! Hisina!"

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ugh. It took so long just to write something so short! Writer's block sucks. I re-wrote this chapter like, five times. Finally, I just got too tired and this is what I came up with. :/ I'm sorry guys. I know I keep saying it will get better and longer. Just please, give me some time. This story should start to escalate in about two chapters anyways. So, hang in there! I know I am. **

**At least it's longer than the first chapter. And we have to admit, that one was pretty long.**

**I apoligize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation issues.**

**Thank you everyone for your support. I'm nothing without you. You make this story come to life, with every review, add, and fav! ^_^ I love you guys!!**

**Review! Flames or Iceflakes!**

**XOXO~Garrett-Is-Mine**


	4. I'm NOT Rukia, you imbecille!

**Heeeeeerreee is chaaapter foooooooooouurr!! Yay! I didn't expect to get this many reviews! I mean, It isn't much for you guys, but for an amature like me, IT'S FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!!! You don't even know how it feels to go upload a story one night and the very next morning you have three reviews! :D Such a small number feels like millions! Ahh. I love you guys. Oh, and especially the one's who add and favourite me. You guys are great too. Just don't forget to review, they make me smile and dance ^_^**

_**Warnings**_**: If you don't like Renji, Orihime (ahem), or Tatsuki, skip this chapter and go read something else. Like maybe, one of **_**my**__**other**_** stories *Hint Hint***

_**Disclaimer**_**: If I owned bleach... hmmm? What would I change? Well, I would make it a shoujo **_**and**_** shonen so that Rukia and Tatsuki can kick ass and still fall head over heels with Ichi-berry! *Minus Tatsuki on that part* And there would only be **_**ONE**_** filler. Not fucking three.. *mummble grummble***

**ENJOY ANIME NERDS! :p (I apoligize if you don't think your a nerd and are in denial about it ) :)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"And then you just add a little bean paste to the noodles while you mix the cury with the apple sauce!" an animated girl explained, using one arm for a bowl and the other for mixing. "But, don't forget the onions in the oven! They make the sweet potatos ten times better!" She exclaimed, lifting a single finger with a serious face and several nods of her aurburn head.

The ''lucky'' girl she had been talking to, sat across from her at the dining table, holding her coffee mug in both hands. She nodded every so often as her best friend continued to describe some meal she had prepared last night. If it even _was_ a meal.

They sat in a small coffee shop on the corner. The front had a long counter with six stools, four of them being occupied by other costumers. There was a small kitchen in the back that the "counter" costumers could clearly see. The walls were painted a light green to bring out the dark brown stage in the back. There, stood a tall microphone and piano -both only being used on fridays for poetry and talent night. A few pot planted plants sat by the clear-see through door. It was accompanied by a small bell at the top, signalling everyone that a costumer had just walked in. The sides of the small coffee shop was lined with four black and white checkered tables on each side, four chairs at each table. A few people sat at these tables, most of them reading the Saturday paper or eating a small breakfast.

The two girls sat in the very back next to the large stage. As one girl would talk, the other would silently sip her coffee, waiting for the other to shut up. That, or she was just polite. But that would be very uncharacteristic of her, wouldn't it?

Besides, it was a Saturday. The two girls didn't even go to the same school. One went to Seireitei High, while the other went to a Karate school. So, they couldn't see eachother at school and they couldn't see eachother _after_ school because one worked at a pizza joint with her brother after school ended. Unless the other one would stop by to buy a pizza or just hang out. But that wasn't often due to homework or extra practice after her karate classes. So, she would let her friend continue to talk. After a whole week of being apart, she had alot to say. She could be patient. This _was_ her best friend after all, and they didn't have much time to spend together.

The occasional phone call wasn't an option, due to unpaid phone bills and anger issues. You couldn't really call a phone that was currently broken into tiny pieces from being thrown into the wall.

"So, how was your week, Tatsuki-chan?" the girl asked her best friend, pulling a single strand of her aurburn hair behind her ear. Said girl put down her coffee mug to answer her friend sitting in front of her.

"Eh. Not much. Just the usual. Kicked ass and got an 'A, but I'm starting to think the teachers are afraid of me." Tatsuki mused, a smirk spreading across her face as she took a long swig of her warm coffee. "Oh, and I spoke to Ichigo on Friday again." Cocking an eyebrow at her wide eyed friend, Tatsuki placed her coffee down on the black and white checkered table top. "Orihime?"

"Y- you mean Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, leaning forward. Tatsuki eyed her suspiciously as Orihime tilted her head to the side with a glint in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. What about him?"

"Oh! I forgot to mention, he started working for my brother at Inoue's Pizza Plazza a month ago!" Tatsuki snickered as Orihime nodded vigurously.

"How the hell did that idiot even snag a job?"

"Oh you know..he's very, uh, very good at what he does! I gave him the job, afterall. He works really well, and he never complains! He's very helpful and even stays after hours to help clean. He doesn't mind listening to me when I tell him stories of my childhood, or when I ask him questions! He's very patient with me. Oh, Tatsuki-chan, he's perfect!" Orihime sighed dreamingly, holding her hands over her large chest -ahem, I mean _heart_ before quickly taking out a pen and a small sheet of paper.

Tatsuki's eyes widened at Orihime's actions and words. She placed her palms flat on the table and leaned forward with a scowl. "Orihime?" Said girl looked up confusedly from doodling something on what looked like a pay check.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell me you like Ichigo."

"Uh.."

"You do? Don't you?" Tatsuki provoked, pointing an accusing finger at her friend. Orihime's gray eyes widened as her mouth fell open and a silent gasp escaped her lips.

"Well, I never-"

"Aha! Your blushing! You totally like him!" Tatsuki stood from her chair, still pointing at Inoue with a big grin on her face. She watched as her companion waved her hands in front of herself, denying what she was inplying. Or concluding.

"No I-"

"You can't hide it, Orihime! I knew you were acting different this past month. Your head over heels for Ichigo!"

"Tatsuki-chan! Shh! Someone might hear you!" Orihime pleaded while holding her index finger up to her lips. Tatsuki rolled her eyes as she sat down in her chair, glaring at anybody who gave her a funny look -making them quickly look away. Orihime hurriedly looked around, as if a spy were listening in on their conversation. She leaned closer to Tatsuki and motioned for her to do the same. She heaved a sigh but complied anyways. "You can't tell anyone." A wide grin spread across Tatsuki's features before Orihime frowned. "Tatsuki-chan." she whispered warily.

"Fine, fine. Go on."

"I'll admit, I like Kurosaki-kun. Alot." she confessed, a dark blush spreading across her face. She looked down, biting her lip. "I can't help it. He's so nice, charming, funny. and handsome. When he talks to me, I can't help but get all weak kneed. I -I panic and start spazzing out. He looks so cute when he's deep in thought. Or when he studies on his break. And, a week ago, he came back blushing a light pink after dropping off some pizza at Kuchiki-san's house. I could barely take her order last night! He asked me something about a homework question -since I _am_ third smartest in my class, and I just completely forgot Kuchiki-san was there! It's just.. those eye! He has such pretty eyes. I love them. There a bright amber, but sometimes when he get's angry or upset his eyes turn a light and beautiful gold. But what I love most, is his hair. He says it's natural, and that he got it from his mother's side. When he's nervous -he runs his hands through it. It's so cute! I just.. I just.." Orihime trailed off, fiddling with her thumbs as she continued to bite her lip and look at the table.

Tatsuki waited patiently, finding herself intrigued with how Orihime was describing her childhood friend. She had never thought of him that way. She knew he was funny, and yeah, he wasn't ugly. She never got weak kneed, just annoyed around him. She never liked it when he would study or be in deep thought when she was around -he would completely ignore her, blocking out the whole world. Ichigo had brown eyes. I guess they were amber if you looked at them closely. She only noticed his eyes change colour when he was mad, usually when they would practice together or a random gang member decided to show up.

The way Orihime described Ichigo was fasinating. Her eyes were filled with such love and compassion. She didn't miss a beat as she somehow pictured prince charming on a white horse, whisking her away -and still managed to tell her how. It was amazing how her best friend could fall in love so easily with such an idiot. He probably doesn't even know how she feels about him.

It was fasinating and romantic at the same time.

Orihime was really growing up.

Tatsuki continued to stay silent before she rested her hands atop of her friends twiddling thumbs, bringing them to a still. "You just what?" Orihime looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "Orihime?"

"I just wish he felt the same." she whispered, letting a single tear slide down her red cheeks. "I wish he could feel the same way I do. I wish he would want me, as much as I want him. I want... I want him to love me." A small, bitter sweet smile found it's way to her face. She quickly took her hands back to wipe away her tears. "But, you know. That's silly! I mean, I'm only 17 after all! What do I know about love?!" She looked up at Tatsuki with a small smile, before grabbing her own coffee mug and taking a long sip from it for the first time since they ordered them.

"Orihime."

"Hmm?"

"Ichigo is an idiot." Orihime's eye brows scrunched together in confusion. "He is so innocent, he probably doesn't even know what the word "love" is! I bet he's never had a girlfriend, either! He just turned 18 last month Orihime, and I bet you 50 bucks he's still a virgin. Don't worry if he seems clueless right now. Like I said, Ichigo is an idiot. A big one." Tatsuki explained, crossing her arms over her chest. She smiled triumpathly at her best friend while she took one last swig of her coffee.

Orihime looked up at the cieling in contemplation over the tomboy's words. Maybe she was right. Ichigo was pretty book smart, but when it came to.. well, anything else, he was a complete dumbass. Orihime smiled at the thought. She looked at her friend with a smile as Tatsuki continued to glare at her cup.

"Tatsuki-chan?" The spiky haired girl looked up from her empty coffee mug at the calling of her name.

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

------------------------------

"Come on, Ichigo. It's been a whole month since you've gotten out. Don't you think it's about time you go see a movie or something?"

"No."

"The Ugly Truth just came out! I heard it's good. You wanna go see that with me?"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Renji sighed heavily at his failed attempts to get his best friend out of the house. He gripped the phone tightly in his hands, clearly irritated. Renji hadn't seen his "friend" for two weeks due to his Karate Tournament and Ichigo had just recently moved farther from town. The move had took him a few weeks to plan, pack, move, and then settle. His dad was offered a job that required him to move closer. Ichigo had to transfer to another school, his dad moving a few towns over -thus leaving Renji behind. Although Ichigo moved pretty far, their towns were only a few hundred miles away from eachother. So it wasn't like they couldn't just meet up at a movie theater half way. But Ichigo was being a stubborn ass, so it was proving more difficult than he imagined.

"Dammit, Ichigo. I haven't seen you in over a month! I'm your best friend. I just want to hang out!" Renji pleaded, clutching the phone tighter in his strong hands. He heard Ichigo snicker over the phone, making him let a low growl escape his throat.

"You sound more like my girlfriend than a best friend, pineapple." Ichigo chuckled, popping another chocolate pocky into his mouth.

"I'm starting to think your my enemy, _strawberry_." Renji growled over the phone through clenched teeth. He was suddenly having second thoughts about going to the movies with this ass.

Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes. It was so easy provoking his friend.

"Ok, ok, Renji. I'll go." He heard Renji breath a sigh of relief. Ichigo smirked to himself, chewing on another pocky stick. He had planned on going with Renji the second he asked, it was just fun messing with the pineapple's head. It wasn't like he had any other plans, anyways. A movie wouldn't be so bad. Besides, he just saw a preview for The Hangover. It looked pretty funny. Plus, it wasn't a chick flick like what Renji suggested.

"Finally. Hey, is it okay if I invite a friend?"

"Which one? Because if it's Grimmjow-"

"No, shut up. It's just Tatsuki." Renji assured, rolling his eyes. He wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he wasn't stupid enough to bring that asswhole along. The guy nearly killed them. Twice.

"Oh. Okay. Sure. I'll see you later then." Ichigo yawned, stretching his arms over his head, tiredly. "When and where should we meet, anyways?"

"Uh.. I don't know. The Rave on Reaper Street around.. 7:00 ish?"

"Gotcha. See ya then, chump."

"Yeah." They both hung up at the same time, Ichigo about three seconds behind. He yawned tiredly as he got up from his sitting position on the floor and walked towards the bathroom. He whistled a soft tune as he gathered some clean clothes to change into, considering he didn't want to go to the movies in his boxers. "I wonder if I should invite Rukia." Ichigo thought aloud, turning on the shower.

"Invite Rukia, where?"

"Ahh! Shit!" Ichigo screeched, falling into his bathtub with a thud. He scowled angrily as the faucet water cascaded down his now wet body. His butt sat in cold shower water while his long legs hung out the tub lazily. "Goddammit, Karin! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ichigo bellowed while his little sister just stood there with a smirk as she continued to eat _his_ pocky. "Fuck." Ichigo swore under his breath, trying to get up -his large body making it difficult.

"Your pathetic, Ichi-nii." Karin laughed, a piece of pocky hanging out of her mouth.

"Just help me up." Ichigo growled through clenched teeth while he lifted his hand towards Karin. She grabbed his hand, pulling him up with all her strength. Which isn't much for a twelve year old. But hey, she was Karin. Queen of soccer. The girl packed alot of muscle.

Standing to his feet, Ichigo grabbed the towel hanging on the rack near the tub. He quickly ran the thin fabric through his hair and over any body part he could reach while standing. Karin crossed her arms as she took a step back, letting her brother shake his bright hair of any water he didn't get with the towel. She popped another stick of his pocky into her mouth, patiently waiting for him to finish.

Ichigo sighed to himself and threw the towel on the toilet seat before turning around to turn the show off. He faced his sister again with a deep scowl. "What do you want Karin?"

"I _was_ just coming up here to get a manga Yuzu left in your room.. but, uh, now I'm just wondering who this Rukia chick is and where your taking her." Karin cocked an eyebrow at her older brother, watching as a pink blush coloured his cheeks and his scowl deepened.

"I don't even know if I'm going to invite her or not." Ichigo mummbled, scratching the back of his head and resisting the urge to ask why the hell Yuzu was in his room in the first place.

"But if you were, where would you be inviting her exactly?" Karin questioned while leaning againts the door frame. Ichigo let out a low groan.

"Look, Renji and I were just going to go see a movie and he was thinking of inviting Tatsuki." He paused, seeing something spark in Karin's eyes and rolling his own. She had, for some reason, looked up to Tatsuki ever since she was old enough to understand that she and Ichigo were just friends -so that he could properly introduce the two without her shouting "Look! It's Ichi-ii's girlfriend!". Tatsuki even trained her, making Karin's kick ten times better. When the two got together, it was like all hell let loose. Two tomboy's that were experts at kicking and making him miserable was never good news. Especially if you lived with one. "And, I was thinking of invitng Rukia."

"Wait. So, who's Rukia?" Ichigo sighed, running a hand down his face.

"She's just someone that I met a week ago, okay? I really need to go. It's already-" Ichigo looked passed Karin, into his open door to read the clock. "It's already 5:48 and I need to be there by 7:00, and the drive itself will take at least an hour." he explained, turning around to turn the shower back on.

"Oh. So this Rukia, is just some girl that you met a week ago? And yet, your thinking of inviting her to go see a movie? And, if I'm right, and Renji was the one who suggested the movie, you guys are going to go see a chick flick -right?"

"Karin."

"So, it's going to be some romantic comedy, you guys will laugh, be sitting next to eachother-"

"Karin." Ichigo growled warily.

"Sharring popcorn."

"Karin."

"Your drinks-"

"Shut up! It's not like that! I only met her a week ago! Were barely friends! I just wanted to inviter her, okay!? Is that a crime!? What's so wrong with sharring my Saturday with a couple friends? Huh? Huh!?" Ichigo shouted, now facing Karin, his face beat red from anger and his scowl 6 feet deep.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, completely unfazed by her brother's outburst. "What movie did Renji suggest?"

Ichigo looked away, his face completely red for a different reason now. "The Ugly Truth.." He grummbled underneath his breath, just loud enough for Karin to hear. She bellowed in laughter as she held her sides and bent over before standing to her full hieght and throwing her head back in laughter. She lifted her leg, slapping her knee to add affect.

"Hahahahah!! I knew it! Haha! Hahaheheheha!!! I knew it, haha!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo cursed, pushing Karin out of the bathroom to continue on with getting ready. She stood in the halls with a wide grin spreading across her features. It was freakishly wierd how much she reminded him of Tatsuki.

"Huh? Karin? What's up with Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked coming up the stairs. She put her finger to her lips as she tilted her head to the side, scrunching her eyebrows together. Karin turned towards her with a smirk. She patted her twin on the shoulder, slowly shaking her head as she led them back downstairs.

"Nothing, dear Yuzu. Nothing at all." Karin snickered, turning her head towards Yuzu. "Ichi-nii just has a girlfriend."Karin's smirk turned back into a grin as she watched her sister's face turn into many expressions, along with hearing Ichigo's protest from the bathroom.

Scratch that. It was freakishly _scary_ how she resembled a little Tatsuki.

-----------------------------------

In the confines of her bedroom, Rukia sneezed, spreading mucas all over her report on some famous women. _'Dammit! Who keeps talking about me!?_' Crumbling up the report for the _fourth_ time that day, Rukia groaned. How many time was this person going to mention her name? She had thrown away her report so many times now, she was thinking of just giving up. The only thing stopping her from just going down to the basement and paint was the mere fact that she had to graduate. And that this paper counted as 60% of her grade. In case you were wondering, that's a D on her report card if she didn't turn it in. Kuchiki Rukia doesn't get D's.

"Dammit!" Rukia called after another sneeze shot through her tiny, delicate nose. She grabbed another tissue, wiping her nose of any left over mucas. "Maybe I'm just sick." she suggested, feeling her forhead.

Taking a few tissues at once, Rukia wiped off her desk -getting rid of the excess snot her her report didn't catch.

"Ugh. That's just gross." She threw away the germ filled tissue as her face scrunched up in disgust.

She silently cursed who ever dared to speak her name. Who would even be talking about _her_?

'_No one even likes me. I'm not worth even mentioning. Who would waste their good Saturday talking about me?_' Her thoughts were interuppted by the sound of her doorbell being rung. She ran downstairs to answer it but her sister somehow beat her to it. '_Weren't you just sleeping?_'

"Hey, Rukia... uh, a couple of my friends are going to go see-"

"I'm not Rukia." she heard her sister reply to the familiar voice. She peaked her head out from the stairs, but her angle only let her get a glimpse of orange. She smiled, fully aware who was at her door. She _could_ let the idiot know her sister looked exactly like her, or she could just let him figure that part out himself. It would be fun to watch him squirm.

"Wh- what? Of course you are! Shut up and stop trying to mess with me!" she heard him yell as her sister gasped.

"I'm telling you the truth, you imbecille! I'm not Rukia!" Hisana argued, placing her hands on her hips with a pout. How could that idiot not tell? Hisana was taller, paler, her hair was longer, and she was much more curvier than Rukia. Plus, did he not notice the giant rock on her wedding finger? It was kind of big, shiny, and hard to miss. '_Oh yeah. I forgot. Your a dumbass!_' Rukia rolled her eyes, but made no movement to step in.

"Yes! Yes you are! Although, imbecille is a much bigger word than you usually use.."

"That's because I'm _not_ Rukia!"

"Yes you are!"

"No! No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!

"No I'm NOT!

"YES! YES YOU FUCKING ARE!!"

"Young man, you will _not_ use that language in my house! You will _not_ yell at me like this! And you most certainly will _not_ disturb my family in our very own home! Do you have no respect!? Who are you to tell me who I am and who I'm not!?" Hisana scolded him as she pointed at Ichigo, cocking her eyebrow and scowling at him all at once. Ichigo stood speechless, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging wide open. He scrathed the back of his head as he looked over this women who claimed she wasn't Rukia. He noticed she was a bit taller than Rukia. She was standing eye to shoulders with him, Rukia usually only being able to reach his upper chest. She looked a bit more pale than usual. She was practically blending in with the giant white door she stood by. Her hair seemed to reach just below her upper arm. As to where Rukia's hair stopped right below her shoulders. Rukia was also thinner than this woman. Her curves weren't as pronounced as the woman in front of him.

This woman looked and acted like Rukia, but she wasn't Rukia.

She must have been the sister Rukia told him about.

_'Oh yeah, Genius. You pick now to relize this._'

Ichigo looked down as a dark blush tinted his cheeks. "Uh... I'm sorry. I.. I uh, I thought you were my friend Rukia. You see, you two look alot alike. And she kind of acts like you apparently. I just thought you were her. I... I'm sorry." Rukia stood on the stair case, gripping the railing. Did Ichigo just say she was his friend? Was she really considered a friend to him? Did he just say, what she thought he said? He did. He said it. He said she was his friend. Kurosaki Ichigo just said Kuchiki Rukia was his friend.

For the first time in years, Kuchiki Rukia was considered a_ friend _to someone!

She felt herself smiling but it soon was replaced with a frown. _'I haven't told him yet. He doesn't even know. He wouldn't have stuck around this long if he knew. I.. I can't tell him. I can't lose this. Him. It feels so good. To have a friend. Someone who cares about me, by some wild chance. It feels good. I love this feeling. Ichigo has stuck around for so long. A whole week and he hasn't... he hasn't left me yet. I can't tell him. Not now. Not ever._' Rukia bit her lip, but shook her head, discarding her thoughts and ran down the stairs. "Stupid Ichigo." she grummbled to herself.

"I'm sorry Nee-san. I got this. Just go back to sleep." Rukia assured her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hisana frowned. She didn't like this boy. But it wasn't often her little sister brought home boys. Infact, it had to be around 5 years since she brought home _friends_. She would let this one slide. Besides, he apoligized. She had to give him some credit for that one.

"Fine." She sent Ichigo a look before turning around to get back to the warm confines of her bed. Rukia watched her sister's retreating form, not turning back around until she was inside her bedroom.

"You know, it takes alot to piss off my sister." Rukia leaned againts the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Shit, that was embarressing."

"Oh, I know. I was watching from the stair case." Rukia smirked as she pointed behind her with her thumb. Ichigo felt a vien pop in his head.

"You mean you were watching the whole time and didn't say anything!?" Rukia nodded, her smirk turning into a grin. Ichigo growled but held in his words, causing several veins to pop in his head.

"Woah. You okay, Strawberry?" Ichigo only glared at her with murderous eyes, trying his best to keep in his harsh words. If Renji were to be in front of him, the poor guy would have gotten a tounge lashing. If Tatsuki was in front of him, he would thrown a punch, knowing she would easily dodge it. Ichigo would never hurt a girl. Especially if that girl was the strongest girl in Japan. You don't mess with that shit.

But, standing in front of him was the sensitive, easily provoked, and fragile Kuchiki Rukia. One wrong word and she would slam the door in his face, never talking to him again. It sounded cheesy, but he had something good. He didn't know when he would ever meet someone as confusing as her again. She was like a puzzle. A very complicated puzzle that was going to take more than a week to put together. He wasn't going to lose all of his pieces just yet.

He turned around, placing his hands on his hips and lifting his chin up to create a superman pose. He let out a long sigh before turning towards Rukia again. She looked at him skeptically. "You okaaay-"

"You wanna go to the movies with me?" Ichigo blurted out, interuppting her.

"I.. uh,-"

"My friend Renji invited me."

"Well I-"

"He's bringing along his friend."

"Oh, I-"

"So I wanted to bring you."

"Ichi-"

"I mean, you don't have to come!"

"Ichigo! Let me-"

"I completely understand if you-"

"Will you just shut the hell up and stop interuppting me!? Let me talk, dammitt!" Rukia shouted, placing her hands on her hips. Why was Ichigo acting so nervous? He was so wierd. He never acted this way before. "Jeesh."

"Uh.. sorry." '_Shit. Karin's getting to me. She probably thinks I'm an idiot._' Ichigo turned his head in the other direction, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. '_Dammit. I've been blushing alot today._'

Rukia stuffed her hands in her pink chappy pajama bottom pockets. "Ichigo. As much as I want to go see a movie with you and two strangers," Rukia said sarcastically. "I have this report to finish. I was supposed to do it yesterday but I had to make a quick trip to the hospital, so I didn't have time to even start it. Sorry, but I have to finish this paper by today. I hate doing homework on Sundays -due to school being the very next day and I don't like staying up late on school nights. Plus, I can't afford to not turn this in." Rukia explained, with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "Sorry."

"Come on Rukia! Do me a favor. Come to the movies with me. Please?"

"Ichigo. Did you not just hear what I said?"

"I know, I know. But.. just break your little cycle for once. You can always finish that report tomorrow. Or when you get back. Whatever floats your boat."

"Ichigo, I said no."

"Rukia, please?" Ichigo begged, giving Rukia the puppy dog look, his amber eyes not helping at all. He poked his bottom lip out as he clapped his hands together in a praying manner. "Please? For me?"

As much as she didn't want to admit it, he looked cute. And it was hard for her to turn down cute things. Plus, he was begging. He was actually begging. And this whole time she thought he had to much pride for that.

What the hell was he doing? Was he begging? Where the hell did his pride go!? This wasn't like him. What was wrong with him? Kurosaki Ichigo did not beg, nor did he ever poke out his lips to make himself look cuter! He didn't use his soft and gentle voice to get his way! And he certainly didn't tilt his head to the side with a small smile to add effect to his "cute" look. Ichigo was a man! Not a little boy! '_Shit._' Ok. Maybe Kuchiki Rukia was an exception. Just this once.

"Ugh. I am so going to regret this." Rukia rolled her eyes, taking out her hands to cross her arms. "But, fine. I'll go with you."

Ichigo shouted a yes, grabbing a hold of Rukia's hand and hurriedly dragging her towards his black truck.

"Woah! Wait! Where are you going!?" Rukia asked, jerking her hand back.

"Where do you think? To the movies. If we leave now, we can still make it at least 7:15." Ichigo informed her, grabbing for her hand again. Did she _already_ forget?

"You idiot! Can I get dressed first!?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Silly Ichigo. You can't go to the movies in your jammies! lol**

**I have to say, I really like how this chapter turned out. It took me awhile to write, but I think it was worth it :) I think I did a pretty decent job ^_^ Yay!**

**So, click that little button down there and tell me how well of a job I did ;)**

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar, and punctuation problems. I'm kind of sleepy -these chapters take days to write (writer's block)- so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I just need some sleep.**

**Oh, and Sorry if Inoue's confession was too early. I know it seems like one chapter ago that she only had a little crush, but come one! She's known him for a whole month already! Ichigo and Rukia have known eachother for a week, and look where they are. Uh huh. Oh yeah. Besides, she falls in love easily in my book. Or rather, Tite Kubo's manga/book??? Yeah. THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!!**

**P.S~ On Saturday, August 8th, I'm leaving to go back home -went to Las Vegas Nevada for the summer to visit family- by plane. So, if you could, pray (I believe in God... no matter how much I curse in my stories..) that I get to and from my flight safely ^_^**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, adding, and favouring! It means alot :D**

**Review! Flames or Iceflakes!**

**XOXO~Garrett-Is-Mine**


	5. Your my friend, Rukia

**I made it to my destination safely :) Ok, school starts on Wednesday so I'm super excited! :D I can't wait! I'm starting Middle school just to let you know. Yes, yes. I **_**am**_** only 11 -shocker right? lol, anyways, I'm back home, so my computer is wonderful and fast ^_^ Hey, here is a quick heads up, since school is starting, updates might come later. Sorry. I'll try to finish a chapter every weekend -but don't expect something every weekend. K? **

_**Summary**_**:****Rukia stopped believing in love after an uneventful accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warnings**_**: Beware of super short-ness due to my lack of sleep and horrible disease called "Writer's Block!'**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Tite Kubo laughed in my face the last time I asked him if he would hand over all of his rights to Bleach to me. Sorry. No IchiRuki for awhile as long as he's still owner :( Also, I do not own the movie ''Orphan''**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I'm _never_ riding with you, again!" Rukia cried, slamming Ichigo's car door shut. She had gotten ready in ten minutes, yet he still insisted that he drive several miles over the speed limit. She didn't know how many times she told him that they didn't have to rush. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was scared. Terrified even. The last time she was in a car, she was in an accident. A horrible one and at the moment, she really didn't want to relive it.

"I wasn't even driving that fast, idiot!" Ichigo argued as he slammed his own door. He came around to the other side where Rukia began to storm off in the direction of the theater. She folded her arms over her chest as she began to walk faster once Ichigo had caught up with her.

"You were like, eight miles over the speed limit, _idiot_!" Rukia yelled with a frown. Ichigo rolled his eyes, keeping up with Rukia's long strides.

"Stop over-exagerating!"*

"Over-exagerating!? Do you even _know _how many times we almost crashed!?"

"We weren't going to crash!"

"And how do you know that!?" Rukia shouted, turning to face Ichigo, her scowl in place and her arms crossed over her chest angrily. Her yellow sun dress fluttered around her as the wind picked up, also causing her hair to whip around her face.

"Because I would never let anything happen to you! I would never put you in any danger! I just took you an hour away from your home -your big, nice, and _safe_, home- I wouldn't dare risk the chance of hurting you in anyway, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted back angrily. He didn't relize what he said until Rukia's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, causing his to do the same. He looked the other way as he scratched the back of his head.

'_Never let anything happen to me? You would... you would really protect me like that? You have to be lying to me. You can't possibly care that much about me. You can't. I've only known you a week fool. Why do you care so much?_' Rukia thought to herself, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She looked up at the man in front of her as silence filled the cold air around them. '_Why?_'

He confused her to no end. He was too nice to her. He was too protective of her. He was too comfortable with her. In the past week, they had shared so much about themselves. She learned that he had two sisters, his father was a pervert, and that he was a virgin. Somehow that subject came up, but it soon ended when Ichigo blurted out his status on the particular area.

But something just wasn't right. It disturbed her greatly. It didn't settle well with her. It was the fact that everything about Ichigo reminded her of Kaien. He talked like Kaien. He fought with her like Kaien. He teased her like Kaien. He was stubborn and an idiot like Kaien. He _drove_ like Kaien. Hell, he fucking looked like Kaien. And none of this was considered a good thing to her. It scared her. Maybe that was the reason she felt so comfortable around him. Maybe it was why she could open up to him, talk with him, laugh with him, be herself around him. Yes, It was true that her walls were still up, but it was also true that Ichigo was slowly breaking them down. And if that didn't terrify her, she didn't know what did.

If by any chance Ichigo were to have the same outcome as Kaien... '_I would never forgive myself_'

"Oi! Ichigo! Over here!" a loud femine voice called from a few yards away. Ichigo looked up to see Tatsuki waving him over. He smirked as she jumped up and down with a wide grin on her face.

Rukia waited patiently for Ichigo to move towards the group of three before she slowly followed behind. '_I thought there was only going to be two of them._'

"Nice of you to finally to join us, Ichigo. Huh? Who are you?" Tatsuki asked, pointing a finger at Rukia.

"Wah! Tatsuki-chan! Don't be rude!" Orihime waved her hands in front of herself as she apoligized for her friend before quickly stepping past Tatsuki and holding her hand out to Rukia."Hi! I'm Inoue Orihime! What's your name?" Rukia's eyes widened as she reached her hand out and grabbed the polite girl's hand. _This_ was "that lovely Inoue girl we call for pizza from time to time" that she had been calling for pizza for five years? She never imagined her to look so... so pretty! She had long, beautiful aurborn hair that was pulled back by two blue hair clips. Her eyes were a bright gray that shined as she smiled. Her long pink skirt and purple short sleeved shirt fit and showed off her curves perfectly. She smiled brightly while leaning forward on her long brown boots. Her long tanned legs were slightly bent at the knees as she tried to be more on Rukia's hieght.

And all this time she imagined Inoue to have short, choppy black hair and plain old boring brown eyes.

"Hi, Inoue-san. It's me, Rukia." Orihime's eyes widened as did her smile. She stood to her full hieght and wrapped her arms around the petite girl with a wide smile.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Orihime squeeled, jumping up and down with excitement. Rukia nervously chuckled as she tried her best to seperate herself from Inoue's large breast. '_This is wonderful! I always wondered what Kuchiki-san looked like! Oh! She's so cute!_' Orihime thought to herself, squeezing Rukia tighter to her body. Somehow, she imagined Rukia with long, blonde hair and green eyes. She pictured her to be tall with tan skin and curves that could kill. But, a Rukia with short ebony hair, violet eyes, pale skin and petite body was good enough for her! Besides, she was really pretty, no _beautiful_ -just as she was.

"Woah. Your that Kuchiki chick Orihime is always talking about?" Tatsuki pointed at Rukia as she cocked an eyebrow. Orihime smiled as she pressed Rukia closer to herself -if possible.

"Yup! Kuchiki-san has been ordering pizza from 'Inoue's Pizza Plazza' for years! She orders just about every other day. It's such a relief to finally meet her!"

"Yeah, I never got that and Orihime never told me, but why would you order pizza everyday? Wouldn't you just start to get sick of it? Can't you cook?" Tatsuki questioned. Rukia looked down at her sandal clad feet, afraid to speak up and tell this stranger her lifestory. Ichigo and Orihime stayed silent, knowing they had no right to answer such a personal question for Rukia.

"Uhhh... well, let's pick a movie!" Renji called, speaking for the first time since Ichigo and Rukia arrived. Rukia turned her head towards the red head, just noticing now him.

"Yeah!" Orihime agreed, letting Rukia out of her embrace and running over to the movie boards. Rukia chuckled as she watched Inoue animatedly point to a movie she was interested in, only to have Renji dissagree with one look at the care bear picture. She walked towards the doors, patiently waiting for Inoue and that red headed guy to pick a movie.

"I thought it was just going to be me, Renji and you. What's Orihime-san doing here?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki as he thrusted his thumb in Inoue's direction. Tatsuki chuckled, stuffing her hands in her cargo pant's pockets.

"I was having coffee with her when Renji called and invited me."

_Flashback:_

_"Huh? Tatsuki-chan, your boob is vibrating." Orihime pointed her finger at the pocket on her friend's green collared shirt as it continued to vibrate. Tatsuki looked down quickly before pulling out the small electric device. "Oh, it's just your phone." Orihime laughed, taking a sip of her coffee._

_Tatsuki rolled her eyes playfully before flipping open the cell phone. "Hello?"_

_"Yo, Tatsuki, it's Renji." _

_"I know that moron, your on my caller i.d." Tatsuki remarked, grabbing her second cup of coffee and taking a quick swig. "Now, what do you want?"_

_"Jeez. Does everyone have a stick up their ass today?"_

_"I'll shove one up your's if you don't get to your point, Abarai." Tatsuki threatened with a scowl. Orihime tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her best friend was so violent sometimes._

_"Alright, alright. Me and Ichigo are heading to The Rave on Reaper Street around 7:00 to see a movie. You wanna come?" Tatsuki scratched her chin, contemplating on if she was going to spend forty five minutes worth of gas just to go see movie. And if Renji suggested it, they were going to go see a chick flick. On one hand, it had been awhile since they saw eachother, due to everyone's busy schedual. On another hand, she never liked chick flicks. Or sharring popcorn with two guys because everyone was too poor to buy seperate buckets. In mid thought, her eyes averted over to Orihime. She sat, looking out the small window beside them with a distressed look in her eyes. __**'I know that look Orihime.'**__ Tatsuki sighed to herself. She was taking a bullet. For her gas money, and her childhood friends' well beings if they didn't buy the expensive popcorn._

_"Ah, you said Ichigo was gonna be there, right?" Hearing the name of the man of her thoughts, Orihime turned her head towards Tatsuki as she set her cup down._

_"Uh, yeah. Why?" Tatsuki locked eyes with Orihime for a split second before she looked down again and took another long swig of her coffee. __**'You'll probably get hurt in the end, but I won't stop you...**_

_"Just asking."_

_"Hmph. Weirdo. Ok, I'll see you later Tatsuki."_

_"Bye Renji." Tatsuki pressed the end button before stuffing the tiny cell phone back into her shirt pocket. She looked up at her best friend with a small frown. "Hey, Orihime?"_

_"Hmm?" _

_"You wanna go to the movies with me? Renji will be there." Orihime nodded with a small smile. She loved going to the movies with Renji, especially when he suggested all of the movies she loved! "So will Ichigo." Orihime's smile widened as she began to nod her head happilly, with a small blush present on her cheeks._

_"I would love to go to the movies!" Tatsuki sighed with a small smile at her blushing friend. __**...if you truly believe you love him, Orihime.'**_

_"Alright! Then we should go. We have to meet them around 7:00, and it's already 5:45. The drive will take me about an hour, plus this is around the time everyone get's off of work, so I'm sure there will be traffic." Tatsuki stated, checking her watch and standing from the small black and white checkered table. Orihime stood to her feet as well once her best friend was already pushing the door open to leave. '__**Hmm. I guess she doesn't want her-'**_

_"Shit. I almost forgot my coffee." Tatsuki jogged back to their table, grabbing the mug and quickly guzzling it down as if it weren't even hot anymore._

_**'Nevermind'**_

_End Of Flashback:_

"I just decided to invite her since she was already with me." Tatsuki replied with a shrug. "How about you?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched together as he shoved his own hands in his pockets.

"I mean, you invited someone as well. And you guys seemed really chummy when you came out of your car. I couldn't hear what you were saying, but I saw the two of you blushing." Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend. "She your girlfriend?"

"What!? No! I just met her a week ago!" Ichigo defended himself, shaking his head no.

"Yet, you invited her to the movies?"

"Ok, stop hanging around Karin from now on."

"What?"

"Hey! Guys! We picked a movie!" Renji called from the movie boards. Rukia got up from her sitting position on the steps near the doors and started walking towards the red head yelling at Ichigo and that other girl. _'What was her name again?_' She stood next to Ichigo, feeling the most comfortable with him that one of these two strangers. Tatsuki folded her arms over her chest with a frown, expecting Renji to have picked another chick flick. Especially if Orihime was helping him.

"What sappy love story did ya pick this time pineapple?" Ichigo commented with a smirk.

"I didn't pick a sappy love story, _strawberry_!" Renji argued back. He heard Rukia chuckle beside him before he looked down and smiled at her. She quickly looked away with a pink blush colouring her cheeks. '_Cute. I see why Ichigo invited her._'

"It's true! We picked a horror movie!" Orihime exclaimed, clapping her hands together with a smile.

"Yes! Which one!?" Tatsuki grinned. She had been hoping they wouldn't pick some love story again. She would have been really pissed off if she spent thirty dollars on gas just so they could go see The Ugly Truth or something. And then she would feel really guilty once Renji finally got out the hospital. But a horror movie saved her the trouble of going broke and putting one of her best friends in a coma. Maybe she would still be broke, but at least she could enjoy it.

Rukia on the other hand, didn't really enjoy scary movies. In fact, she had never seen one unless she was with Kaien. He was there to comfort and hold her when a scary part came up. She would grab his arms and bury her face in it. She would put her hands over her ears and shove her face into his rock hard chest as if she were hiding from the bad people in the movie. Scary movies never settled well with her. She would only watch them because Kaien_ loved_ them. She didn't know why, but he did. And now, she was going to go see this horror movie with two strangers, a girl she had only _talked_ to through the _phone_, and a guy she met a week ago.

And it wasn't like she could just say no.

She wasn't going to spoil these people's fun and make them hate her more then they probably already did. I mean, she was intruding. She didn't know these people. They weren't her friends. They probably already hated her for interfereing with their lives.

Everyone else did.

"Were going to see the Orphan!" Orihime explained excitedly.

"Great! So.. uh.. who's paying?"Renji scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked around the tiny group of friends.

"Wait. You didn't bring your own money to pay for yourself?" Ichigo asked Renji as he pointed at the red head.

"But, weren't you the one who suggested it? Why wouldn't you pay for yourself?" Tatsuki questioned, frowning again.

"Hey, I don't have a job nor do I get an allowance, so where is that money supposed to come from!?"

"So, you expected one of us to pay for you?" Ichigo scowled.

"Oh, Ichigo. Actually, I didn't bring any money either. I spent it all on gas to get Orihime and I here in the first place."

"What the hell!? So who was going to pay for you!?" Ichigo looked at Tatsuki skeptically as his scowl began to deepen with every word each of his "friends" spoke. He crossed his arms over his chest, beginning to get annoyed.

"Well, I was hoping my childhood friend would be kind enough to pay for me!"

"Well, I suggest you stop hoping because it aint happening!"

"Dammitt, Ichigo! What happened to the paychecks Orihime gives you every week!" Tatsuki yelled, placing her hands on her hips angrily.

"I spent it on the rent like I was suppossed to!" Ichigo argued back as he flailed his arms around.

"So, you basically have no money?"

"Neither do you!"

"Neither does Renji!"

"H- hey! What about Orihime!?"

"Wah! I- I was going to buy the food! I promise!"

"Shut up Renji! Don't drag Orihime into this!"

"Then don't drag me into this!"

"Ano... I could pay..." Rukia whispered timidly, holding up her pink, chappy wallet. Everyone stopped arguing and turned towards Rukia. She could have stopped them anytime and told them this but it was kind of fun watching them argue. Especially if the only one who knew she was filthy rich was an idiot. "I can pay. I have about a hundred on me." Rukia searched through her tiny wallet while pulling out a few twenties.

"H...how do you have that much money?!" Renji's eyes widened as Rukia pulled out more green bills.

"What do you mean? It's only a hundred."

"Only a hundred!?" Tatsuki bellowed in shock. If this girl thought a hundred dollars was no big deal, she must have been worth alot more than she thought. "Are you sure you want to spend that kind of money on us, Kuchiki?

"Don't worry. It's the least I could do for you guys letting Ichigo invite me. Besides, my brother in law is a lawyer. I can afford you guy's tickets, and I could even buy the food if you want me to, Inoue-san." Rukia offered.

"Oh, no Kuchiki-san! That's very generous of you, but since my brother does own the pizza place, I think I can afford the snacks!" Orihime smiled sweetly, nodding her head. Rukia nodded back with a small smile before heading towards the cashier -who happened to be sleeping. '_How the hell did you sleep through that entire fight earlier?_'

"Uh.. excuse me sir?" Rukia asked politely in a sickly sweet voice. She waited paitently before she softly knocked on the window. When the young boy continued to snore away, she banged on the glass while yelling out the name on his nametag.

"Wah!? Huh?.. Oh, uh.. sorry ma'm! I had a long night! I apoligize. My name is Hanataro, how can I help you?" the young boy asked politely. Rukia smiled at him sweetly, sliding him a fifty.

"Yes please. I need five tickets for the 7:50 Orphan." She never thought she would ever say that. Here she was, buying fifty dollar tickets for a movie she didn't even want to see, with people she didn't even know, and for a reason that didn't even come to mind yet.

Hanataro exchanged the money for tickets and gave Rukia her change before waving goodbye.

"Ok, Orihime! Do your thing and buy us snacks!" Renji grinned, pushing said girl towards the refreshments counter. Tatsuki rolled her eyes as Orihime complied. Rukia walked slowly behind everyone, suddenly feeling out of place. These were Ichigo's friends. Not hers. She had no right to interfere with their Saturday. She didn't belong here nor did she deserve to even _be_ here. Why Ichigo would ever invite her out, she would never know. This was _their_ Saturday to spend together. She had never met these people, yet here she was, going to go see a movie that she wanted nothing to do with. If only these people knew her past.

She was so used to being the outsider for so long, that is just felt weird to have actual people talk to her. It was too good to be true. Sooner or later she would wake up from this dream and once again be pulled back into reality. The reality that no one liked her. No one cared for her. Everyone _hated_ her. And no one would dare give it a second thought if she somehow ended up dead. Reality was scary but it was the truth.

As much as she wanted to believe this was real, she knew better. She would not make the mistake of getting attatched to any of these people. Not to Inoue-san, that tomboy, the red head, and certainly not Ichigo.

Rukia sighed deeply before sitting down on a bench while Orihime and Tatsuki picked out snacks. '_Oh yeah. Inoue-san called her Tatsuki-chan and considering that she calls her Orihime, they must be nakama. Which means Tatsuki is her first name. Hmm.'_ Rukia looked over to the side to see Renji occupying himself with the arcade in the corner. '_I wonder what his name is. Ichigo said pineapple.. where __**is**__ Ichigo?' _Rukia looked around her surroundings, searching for the strawberry.

'_What the hell am I doing? I don't care where Ichigo is. He's probably off doing something idiotic or something. I don't care. Why should I? I don't like him or anything. He's not even my friend. I don't even know why he invited me. He must feel sorry for me. Why else would he bring me to the movies? He certainly doesn't see me as a friend. I mean, just because I happened to open up to him and start to feel comfortable around him doesn't mean I care. . . Shit._' Rukia heaved a long sigh, resting her hands on her knees and dropping her head into her hands. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. This wasn't right. _Nothing_ was right. He was getting too close and she was letting him. Her heart was still in a fragile state, but here she was being an idiot and thinking of this guy she just met a week ago.

'_Shit. No, I'm not ready! I don't want this! I __**can't**__ want this! No! No! Please, Kaien. I still love you. Don't let me move on. Not now. Not ever._' Suddenly, she felt a hand rest apon her shoulder, causing her to look up. Ichigo stood above her with his strong hand on her shoulder and a scowl present on his face.

"Stop thinking whatever your thinking."

"What.. but-"

"Rukia. I see you as my friend. And, just as any other friend, I will treat you the same. I will protect you. I will stand up for you. I will fight for you. And, i will introduce you to my other friends. Rukia, your a part of my life now -rather you like it or not. You don't have any other options. I know you feel like you don't belong or that your intruding, but trust me Rukia... your doing everything but. I invited you, remember?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Rukia. Her eyes were wide and shining, while her lips were slightly parted. '_Dammit Ichigo. Why do you care so much about me!? I'm a monster! Stop being.. so, so nice you asswhole!_'

"You got that, midget?" Ichigo squeezed her shoulder with a smirk. '_That's more like you._' Rukia thought with a small smile. Ichigo reached his hand out, gesturing for Rukia to take. She grabbed it hesitantly before he pulled her up, not letting go once she was standing. "Now, come one. Tatsuki and Orihime-chan have the snacks ready. The movie should start anytime now."

Rukia nodded her head as Ichigo led them towards the movie ticket guy. '_He's still holding my hand._' Rukia thought with a blush.

"Hey! Hurry up Ichigo! The movie is about to start. You and your girlfriend are taking forever!" Tatsuki shouted, several candy bars underneath her arms.

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

This could have been more convincing if he had let go of her hand and stopped blushing. But, hey, he was an idiot. What did you expect?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Worste chapter ever.**

**Review. Flames or More Flames**

**XOXO~ Garrett-Is-Mine**


	6. Kisses to the cheek and webbles

**My reviewers are so nice ^_^ I have yet to get a flame and only constructive critism has been given to me. You guys... thank you for understanding! These chapters literally take me days to write and now that school is starting, it will take longer. Sadly, I'm guessing around a few weeks. I guess it's because I'm still so young and don't have the experience of a real writer. I know, I know. I'm an immature amature T.T**

**I'm so unworthy to even be on fanfiction. I DON'T BELONG!!! *Sniffle Sniffle***

_**Summary**_**: ****Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warnings**_**: Beware of the jealous Rukia.. or.. jealous Ichigo more. Well anyway, their both fiesty.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: You already know, if I owned Bleach -each episode would be 15 minutes long because I would get Writer's block again D: I don't own the movie Orphan, and I might spoil parts of the movie.. soo... yeah. My bad.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A shriek filled the theater as the little Russian girl popped out from nowhere with a knife in her hand and a devilish smirk on her face. Rukia covered her eyes, afraid to look any longer. She burried her head in the depths of Ichigo's long sleeve. Her legs were tucked againts her chest, she thinking that someone could grab her from underneath the seat. For some reason, they decided to sit only ten seats from the front. And no one was in front of them, which meant that if this little Russian girl just up and decided to come out of the screen, they would be the first to get chopped. Which frightened Rukia the more she thought of it.

Usually, Rukia would face the world with her head down, her fist balled, and a scowl present on her face. She wasn't afriad, just wise enough to know that she didn't stand a chance againts the world itself. There were alot of things Kuchiki Rukia _was_ afraid of, though. She was afraid of things such as, rollercoaster, clowns, love, and scary movies. She was more afraid of the first three, than the last. She _hated_ the last. She hated watching them, hearing about them, and even looking at the posters of them.

As a little girl, she never liked them. Back then when it was just her sister, her father, and herself, they were really electric bills weren't always paid, so most of the time, they lived in the dark. She couldn't afford the luxury of lamps or nightlights. Her room was dark and gloomy enough. She didn't need scary movies to make it worse.

Rukia cringed as the cracking of a skull rang through her ears. She couldn't currently see what was happening, but hearing it was just as gruesome. She clutched her eyes shut and placed her hands over her ears before hiding her head in Ichigo's sleeve again.

"R- Rukia. Come on, she just cracked her skull with a rock. Chill, babe." Ichigo whispered into the trembling girl's ear, pulling back a single strand of ebony hair to get to her ear. Rukia looked up at him, her eyes wide and her scowl deep. She clutched his sleeve tightly as she grit her teeth.

"First of all, you crude ass, don't ever call me babe again. Second, she _just_ cracked her skull!? That bitch is evil!" Rukia yelled in a hushed voice before she hid her face in Ichigo's sleeve again. He sighed, rolling his eyes. She was so confusing. Five minutes ago she was being all distant from the group, and now she was hiding away in the depths of his long sleeved, red t-shirt as if it could protect her. She acted all tough one minute, and then the very next she would hide in a corner away from the world. She would be on the verge of tears one second but the next time you looked at her, she would be as dry as a desert. Yes, he was very well aware that everyone had their fears. But of all things Kuchiki Rukia chose to fear, it had to be _scary movies_.

"Just relax, Rukia. It's only a movie. Nothing will happen to you- I promise." Ichigo assurred, using a single finger to lift her chin. She looked into his bright amber eyes as they shone. A small smile of reasurance graced his lips, causing goosebumps to rise on her milky skin. If anyone was looking at them from the side, it would look like they were about to kiss. Noticing this, a dark shade of red spread across her cheeks as she turned her head to get away from Ichigo's hand. "Ok?"

Rukia only nodded as she looked down, her hair casting a shadow apon her red face. '_She's cute._'

She didn't dare look up, wanting to hide her dark blush from Ichigo. He knew exactly what to say and do to get her to blush. It was like he went into the very mind of Kaien and pulled out everything he knew, along with his looks. She didn't _enjoy _blushing, especially since she was much more pale than everyone else. When she blushed, the kids in America could see the bright red colour her cheeks.

Rukia felt for her right cheek, checking to see if her face was still heated. As hot as she was, she expected her hand to come back red.

"Yo! Renji! Stop hogging the popcorn, and pass it you pig!" Tatsuki yelled, three seats down from her. Tatsuki and Renji both sat on the edges with Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime in between and in that order -starting from Renji. Which meant Orihime was given the wonderful privelage to sit next to Ichigo. She would purposfully pass him the popcorn, just to get him to talk to her. Her cheeks would light up as soon as he looked at her. She spazzed out as usual, using incomplete sentences and one syllable words. She stuttered, playing with her hair and biting her lip.

There were times when she would look over, just to find Rukia cuddling up to Ichigo's arm. She would frown and place her hand on her heart, checking to make sure it wasn't shattering. She even caught them when he lifted her chin with his finger, bringing their face only centimeters away.

It hurt to see them so close, especially if she knew him first. She had known him for a full month, and yet he never touched her face or soothed her with kind words. But he had known Rukia for a week and it already seemed like they were madly in love.

If that didn't pull at her heart, she didn't know what did.

"Jeez, I just got it. Be patient, will ya!?" Renji hissed in a hushed tone.

"Just got it!? You've had it for thirty minutes now!" Tatsuki retorted back, leaning forward to see the red head.

"Have you been counting or something?" Renji leaned forward as well, clutching the popcorn in his hands so that is wouldn't tip over and spill.

"Yes! Because I'm hungry! Now give me my damn popcorn!" Tatsuki yelled louder as she brought one of her fist up.

"Your popcorn!? Do you not remember who paid!?"

"Well it certainly wasn't you!"

"It wasn't you either!"

"Uh.. Tatsuki-chan.." Orihime interjected, lightly tapping her friend on the shoulder. As much as she loved he dear best friend, she could be a little loud. And aggressive. Plus, It didn't help that everyone was now currently starring at them with annoyed expressions. But by now, Orihime was very much used to this side of her best friend. She could live with it. These people on the other hand, couldn't.

"I missed lunch, bitch! Let me eat some fucking popcorn!" Renji shouted even louder, standing to his feet and holding the popcorn in the air. Tatsuki's eyes widened before a deep scowl formed on her now red face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, YOU FUCKING ASS!!??" Tatsuki jumped to her full hieght with a murderous look in her eyes. She stood on the seat, her fist placed in front of her. She grinned darkly as Renji took a step back with his eyes wide. Fire burned in her brown eyes as a movie usher attempted to approach her. He had short, silky black hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in some uniform, most likely what he was requirred to wear for the job. He stood around 5' 7 and had black, thin glasses. A small frown formed on his thin lips as the outraged woman in front of him continued to yell angrily.

He looked up at her, pushing up his thin glasses as he did so.

"Excuse me miss, but your being quite rude. Please sit down." the movie usher politely whispered coldly. Tatsuki turned her attention towards the lanky boy. A low growl escaped her throat as she balled her fist. Who was this boy to tell her to sit down? Who was he to tell her what to do? He had no right to talk to her like that. You never tell Arisawa Tatsuki what to do. Apparently this boy did not know this. She was going to have to set him straight. She glared at him for about five seconds before...

------------------------------

Orihime pressed the icepack softly to her 'patients' bruised eye. She carefully lifted it and checked the purple spot located on his face every ten minutes before placing it back on his eye. She sat comfortably on her knees in front of him as he sat Indian style on the floor. Across from her was where Rukia also sat on her knees, tending to a certain someone's bruised eye with an icepack.

The 'incident' happened quite quickly. Tatsuki decided she would take her frustration and anger on the poor movie usher. _And_ Renji. It started with a simple punch to the face followed by a swift kick to the lower region. The usher quickly toppled to the floor, clutching his groin and screaming a stream of curses. Her attention was soon turned back to Renji. She connected her foot to his eye and was prepared to do much more damage, but Ichigo held her by her arms to refrain her from doing so. Although she did fight back againts him while yelling out death threat towards both men, Ichigo managed to hold her back.

It did however, prove to be difficult to finally calm the tomboy down. Especially when the occupants of the small theater began to run around screaming things such as, "Oh dear God! The Russian girl has come back! She wants to kill us! And she's a dike!" This only provoked Tatsuki farther, adding more on Ichigo's part to hold her still and stop her from attacking anymore people.

All in all, they were kicked out of the movie theater. Unfortunately, the movie usher was fired for "starting this shit" as Tatsuki put it. Even though he tried to make it clear that _she_ started it, and that the red head had only provoked her further -his boss insisted on taking the costumer's side.

So, here they were. Sitting outside in the cold, winter night with icepacks his boss gave to him before firing him and forcing them to leave before they lost anymore costumers. The movie usher sat Indian style on the steps while some girl he had never met before, quietly continued to tend to his swollen and bruised eye. He had never met or seen this kind woman before, yet she insisted on caring for his bruised face while continuously apoligizng for her friend -as if she _herself_ had done something wrong. She had to be the most kind-hearted person he had ever met.

"You know, you really don't have to stay here just to help me. You can go home." he suggested, nodding his head.

"Oh, no worries. It's the least I could do." Orihime replied as she smiled sweetly at the usher. She carefully took the icepack away from his eye to examine it once again. A small smile appeared on her lips as she placed the cold bag of ice on the concrete."It's getting better anyways. It stopped swelling."

"You know, your a really sweet girl. I mean, you didn't even do anything and yet your apoligizing to me as if you were the one who sacked me in the eye and kicked me in the groin."

"Oh no! Me of all people should have known Tatsuki would do something like this. It's partly my fault. I could have stopped her, but I didn't." Orihime addmitted, looking down at her hands. "Plus, you lost your job because of us... because of me." Orihime fiddled with her thumbs quietly before she quickly apoligized again.

"No, no. It's not your fault. I hated that job anyways. You did me a favor." The movie usher let a small smile grace his lips as the girl in front of him lit up happily with a smile.

"Really!? Oh.. well then, your welcome! Just call me anytime you get another bad job and I'll punch you in the face!" Orihime pulled out a black pen from her skirt pocket before grabbing his hand and scribbling down her number with her name at the bottom. She smiled widely as he took his hand back to observe the digits written on his left hand. It was weird to suggest to someone that you should call them so that they could punch you in the face, but this girl seemed quite serious as she said it. He knew from the beginning that she was a bit ditsy, but that was just a bad idea.

Discarding the thought from his head, he looked at his ink covered hand and smiled.

"Inoue Orihime, eh? That's a really pretty name princess." A dark blush covered her tanned cheeks as a shy smile graced her lips. "It fits you perfectfully." She looked away, her whole face becoming a deep shade of red.

It was so unusual for someone to give her a sweet and sincere compliment. Usaully, she was either totally ignored or whistled at when she was walking down the street. They only looked at one thing, if they looked at her at all. Her personality was ignored, along with her face. All their eyes seemed to see were the large breast she somehow supporrted on her chest. This was different. This man she had just met, waited to know her name before he even complimented her. And he didn't even compliment her body, or her figure. He simply said her name was pretty... while calling her princess.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to herself in a long time.

_'If only Kurosaki-Kun would..._'

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Ishida Uryu." Uryu held out his hand with a small smirk forming on his thin lips. Orihime looked up with a smile before she grasped his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you." Orihime whispered with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you too."

--------------------------------

Across from Orihime sat Rukia. She too was on her knees while tending to a swelling and bruised eye.

"Are you okay? She kicked you pretty hard." Rukia asked, taking the icepack from Renji's eye and setting it down on the steps. She had watched from her seat as the entire scene unfolded. Tatsuki attacked the usher while Renji attempted to run away but Tatsuki easily caught up to him and kicked him in the face. She sat in her chair frozen as Ichigo quickly stood from his seat and held Tatsuki back while she continued to shout a string of curses. She watched the poor usher fall to the floor and Orihime rush to his side with wide eyes as everyone in the theater bagan to run around in terror screaming out things that seemed to frighten her as well. If you were already terribly afraid of the movie you were "forced" to watch and then someone says that the Russian girl was back, how do you think you would react? Well, Rukia freaked out and figured that hiding under the seat would save her from the crazy Russian girl.

As she was occupied hiding, she watched as two security guards walked in and quickly grabbed Tatsuki by the collar and begin to drag her out. She fought back angrily as more unnappropriate words left her thin lips. Ichigo stood motionless as he watched his childhood friend be tackled by three more security gaurds before she finally gave in. She looked to her side to see Renji whimpering while the movie usher was curled into a ball and clutching his... "webbles"

It took about fifteen more minutes before everyone in that theater ran out screaming bloody murder while Ichigo and Rukia just watched the whole thing explode.

Rukia finally found the courage to stand up from underneath the dirty seat. She stood by Ichigo while they looked over the small theater. Renji continued to lay lifeless on the ground and whimper, while Orihime apoligized multiple times to the close to tears usher as Tatsuki screamed for the security to get off of her or else she would file for sexual horrassement. How that was considered sexual horrassment or what they were doing to her that would make her say that, still continued to stump her. She stood by Ichigo as he shook his head with wide eyes. He looked over at Tatsuki, Orihime and the two victims on the floor with one word on the tip of his tounge. _"Damn._" She was thinking more along the lines of 'Fuck' but damn was good too.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been kicked in the face by Tatsuki before. It just hurt more than usual." Renji replied, feeling for his eye. Rukia quickly grabbed his hand before his fingers could make contact with the bruising skin.

"D -don't touch it. It's still really sensitive. Your hands aren't cold enough to num it while you touch it like the ice is." Rukia warned as she set Renji's hand down. A smile graced his lips as Rukia's skin touched his own. _'Damn. She's so soft. I wonder if Ichigo is cuddling up to her yet._'

"Thanks, Rukia." she nodded before looking up into his dark eyes with her eyebrows scrunched together. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I never really learned your name and yet your already calling me by my first." Rukia addmitted, biting her lower lip. Renji's eyes widened as he leaned in closer towards Rukia, causing her to involintarily scoot back.

"I'm sorry. My name is Abaria Renji." Rukia nodded her head partly dissapointed. She was hoping his name would mean a pinapple or something. "Do you want me to call you Kuchiki-san from now on?" Renji cocked an eyebrow at Rukia, leaning in a little closer.

Rukia backed up more until she was on the next step, making herself eye level with his knees. If he were to open his legs, just a little bit... '_Gross.'_

"Oh, ah, Rukia is fine I guess." Renji nodded with a smirk. He patted the concrete step he sat on, signalling for Rukia to sit beside him. She hesitated for a moment before she complied anyways. She sat beside him as she fiddled with the hem of her yellow sun dress.

_'It's too bad she's taken. If she had been with any other guy, I would have easily snatched her. Dammitt, Ichigo. You just always have to take the goods ones, don't you? Of all the girls, you always happen to pick the ones I want...'_

"I just wanted to say thanks, and sorry." Renji addmitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean, 'sorry'? Your the one who got kicked in the face, remember?" Rukia scrunched her eyebrows together, pointing a long and skinny finger at the man sitting beside her.

"Yeah... but my friend kind of ruined this night for you. And, I'm the one who invited her." Renji continued to scratch at the nape of his neck. "And I know this was suppossed to be your date with Ichigo and everything-"

"Wait, hold on. Who said I was dating Ichigo?" Rukia asked with confusion written on her face.

"Huh? Your _not_ dating Ichigo? So, your single then?" Renji questioned with a grin.

"Yeah," Rukia answered skeptically. "Why would you ask?"

"Well, weren't you cuddling up to his arm the entire movie?" Renji question, raising his tattoed eyebrow. Rukia looked away with a small blush present on her cheeks. She bit her lip as a frown formed on her pink face.

"I... I was scared, okay? I don't like horror movies. At all. I hate them. I only paid for everyone because no one else seemed to have any money and I didn't want everyone to be all sad that they didn't get to go when I had over a hundred dollars in my wallet. I wasn't cuddling... I was just.. hiding." Rukia looked down, her cheeks now a bright shade of red. She hated admitting her weaknesses or that she was scared in general. Maybe it was just something she did. Maybe she just liked opening up to complete strangers. And then blushing madly in front of them.

"Rukia, it's okay if you were scared. We don't care. Were normal human beings. We all have our fears." Renji nodded his head while wrapping his arm around Rukia's shoulder, bringing them a few inches closer. A darker blush covered her entire cheeks as he pushed their bodies closer together. "To tell you the truth, I'm afriad of cats. Black ones with yellow eyes. Those freak me out." Renji confessed, as Rukia stiffled a laugh. "And, you wanna know what Ichigo is afraid of?"

"No. She doesn't. And if you ever try to tell her that story I will personally make _both_ your eyes turn purple." a loud, manly voice spoke aloud from behind them.

Rukia turned around to see Ichigo approaching them while carrying a passed out Tatsuki over his shoulders. Her head bobbed up and down lifelessly with each step he took. A small frown formed apon her features as Ichigo continued to approach them.

"What happened to her?" Rukia pointed at Tatsuki as Ichigo somehow shifted her wieght to his other shoulder.

"She just got really tired after trying to fight off those security guards. You know when we were in that usher's boss' office?" Ichigo paused, before Rukia and Renji nodded. After the guards had finally put Tatsuki to a stop by some miracle, they had led every single one of them towards the front office near the concession stand. They sat in there for half an hour before the manager let Rukia and Orihime out. Soon followed Uruyu wearing a solem look apon his face before he ripped off his 'employee of the month' name tag. Renji soon left as well while the boss dealed with Tatsuki. Ichigo was just about to leave but then Tatsuki just up and passed out. "Yeah, she just collapsed out of her chair. She must have been very exghausted from all that fighting." Ichigo finished, sighing to himself.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. Her eyes averted towards Tatsuki, draped over Ichigo's strong shoulder. She looked back up to see Ichigo's face. _'He looks worried. He must really care about her. What a good friend. No wonder he was so nice to me when we first met. He has a soft heart. How sweet._' Rukia thought to herself, a smile spreading across her face.

"What are you grinning at midget?"

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

"You jerk! I can't smile!?"

"I never said that, I was just asking, jeez. Chill!"

"Oh, don't you mean, 'Chill babe! I'm a big manly man who can talk to girls however I want because I know they want my body and will let me say what I want!" Rukia shouted, imitading Ichigo by using a deep voice and dramatic arm motions.

"I was only trying to help, you ungrateful munchkin!" Ichigo shouted louder, leaning forward. Rukia stood up from the steps, Renji's arm dropping as she did so. _'Damn, so close._'

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm petite! Not _short!_ Why won't that get into your little, _thick_ head!?" Rukia yelled even louder as she also leaned closer. The two continued to yell at eachother, not even bothering for the other to finish their sentences.

"Oh geez. Ichigo is going to end up with a bruised eye." Renji sighed to himself, bringing his icepack back to his eye/

At some point, Orihime and Uruyu had walked up to the three as the two proceeded to fight. Uruyu's and Orihime's eyes widened as the minor fight continued on. Ichigo was currently pinned to the ground with Rukia's foot shoved into his stomach, preventing him from getting up. Tatsuki was lying in Renji's arms, Ichigo dropping her when Rukia tackled him. Fortuneatly, Renji caught her in time before she could hit the ground.

"Ah... shouldn't we be heading home? It's really late and the movie theater is already closed." Orihime suggested, checking her watch for the time. Rukia looked up with a shocked expression on her face. She ran over to Orihime, grabbing her arm and checking the time with wide eyes.

"Oh no! I -I'm late. Shit! Byakuya will have my head on a fucking platter! Agh, shit!" Rukia panicked as she grabbed at her hair, pulling it as she did so. She looked around in search for Ichigo's car. Once she spotted it, parked in the back, she turned around and ran towards Ichigo's body still lying on the ground. Rukia searched for his pockets and felt up his sides. Ichigo jerked back, Rukia's hand still in the depths of his pocket.

"Wh- what the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled as his face heated up. Her fingers would grace his... manhood as she searched his pockets.

"I need your keys! I'm late enough! C- come on! Give them to me!" Rukia demanded frantically. Ichigo grabbed her by her shoulders before gently shaking her. Rukia stayed silent as her cheeks became flushed.

"Ok, _cinderella_, listen to me. _My_ keys are for _my_ car... that _I_ drive. Got it?" Ichigo started as Rukia nodded her head. "So, I'll drive you home just like I picked you up. Ok?" Ichigo leaned in, lifting his thin eyebrow as he waited patiently for Rukia to respond.

"Ok."

Ichigo stood to his feet again, bringing Rukia up with him. He grabbed her upperarm to lead her towards his truck in the back. They walked away quickly, their retreating forms being lost in the dark night.

Orihime watched as they left together, a frown forming on her face. She sighed heavily as she looked away. '_Kuchiki-san is so lucky..._'

"Something wrong, Inoue-san?"

"Oh! It's nothing Ishida-kun! I'm fine! I- I should get home!" Orihime nodded with a bitter sweet smile. She leaned down to recieve Tatsuki's keys from her pockets. "Will you please help me carry Tatsuki-chan to her car, Abarai-kun? I can drive her home." Orihime smiled at Renji. He nodded yes as he stood up.

"Sure." He followed behind Orihime as she walked towards Tatsuki's blue viper.

"Oh! B-bye Ishida-kun!" Orihime waved at him happily with a smile. He smiled back as he waved her off.

"Bye, Inoue-san..."

------------------------------

"Hurry Ichigo! It's already 10:00!" Rukia pleaded.

"This morning you were talking about how I was going too fast!" Ichigo argued, putting more pressure on the gas pedal.

"That was then! This is fucking now! Now, hurry the hell up!"

"Will you stop yelling at me!?"

"I wouldn't be yelling at you if you would just hurry up!"

"I would hurry up if you would stop yelling at me!"

"Ugh!"

"Don't groan at me!"

"I can groan, moan, and scream as much as I want!" Rukia yelled flustered. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with a frown. Her face was red with anger as she looked out the window.

Ichigo chuckled to himself before a full on laugh escaped his lips. He laughed loudly as Rukia turned her head towards him with a scowl. Her face turned a dark red as the idiot across from her bellowed in laughter for a reason she knew not of.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" Rukia yelled angrily, balling her hands into fist. Her eyebrows scrunched together in irritation as Ichigo ignored her and continued to laugh frantically. Her face became heated while she just stared at Ichigo with a murderous look in her eyes. She gave up once Ichigo settled with little chuckles. Sighing to herself and looking the other way, she crossed her arms back over her petite chest.

"I- I.. I'm sorry, babe! But.. do you even relize what you just said!?" Ichigo laughed, using his free hand to cover his mouth. A vien popped in her head at the word 'babe'.

"What do you mean?" Rukia growled through her clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead and groan, moan, and scream all you want babe." Ichigo snickered. Rukia's eyes widened at what Ichigo was implying.

"That's not what I meant you pervert! And, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me babe!"

"You know, your pretty cute when you blush, _babe_." Rukia's eyes widened as her cheeks became flushed once again. Her breath caught in her throat. She quickly looked away, hiding her heated face from Ichigo. What was he thinking telling her that? Was he lying to her again? He couldn't possibly feel that way for someone as distgusting as herself. It didn't make sense. It wouldn't make sense. It just _couldn't_ make sense. She was born to be miserable for the rest of her life. She was suppossed to be living in hell. She didn't deserve the luxury of being happy. Life was meant to be difficult and horrific for her. So, why was she so happy? Why did she find herself smiling more than usual? Why? It wasn't right. She wasn't suppossed to be happy. It was wrong, and it was selfish. There were so many people on this Earth who were suffering, and yet here she was smiling and being happy for reasons she was not yet aware of. Why was she feeling this way? Ichigo had made her blush more today than she had in a month. Her heart would get this twisted feeling and suddenlly beat ten times faster. It was this scary and wonderful feeling.

It was hard to believe they had only known eahother for barely a week. She was feeling things that didn't make sense to her.

They confused her.

They scared her.

They terrified her.

And it didn't help when Ichigo was calling her babe and giving her that 'look'.

"Sorry." Ichigo apoligized, chuckling to himself. She _was_ cute when she blushed and unfortunately she happened to do it alot. Although, he enjoyed it, she seemed to hate it.

Rukia grummbled a ''whatever" before Ichigo finally pulled up into her neighborhood. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt as she prepared to open the door and get inside as quickly as possible.

As soon as he parked in the driveway, Rukia opened the door and ran towards her large house frantically.

"R- Rukia! Wait!" Ichigo called for her, running close behind her.

"What?"

Ichigo leaned down, leaving a quick kiss to her cheek. "I just wanted to thank you for coming with me today. It was sweet." Ichigo whispered, his lips still againts her pink pale cheeks. He pulled away with a smirk before he turned around and walked away towards his car.

Rukia felt for her cheek, it now turning a bright shade of pink. "What are you doing to me, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered to herself as Ichigo drove away. Closing her eyes, Rukia let her fingers linger where Ichigo kissed her before opening her door and quietly walking inside. She closed the door softly, careful to not make a single sound. Before she could even make it upstairs though, the living room light flickered on. Rukia froze in her spot as she squinted her eyes, her orbs not yet used to the bright light.

"Byakuya."

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ta-dah! See!? A new chapter over the weekend! I admit, it took me the whole week to get it done, but it's done :D Yay! Some IchiRuki action ^_^ Aww. Kissy wissy to dah cheeky weeky :P So cuuuute. lol**

**And I tried to make it look like Renji likes Rukia without making it too obvious. I think the wrapping his arm around her was a big giveaway -**

**I hate writing Uryu's name because I hate how it is spelled. Too many U's in myyy opinion. So I might start to just write Ishida instead. I love IshiHime. It's cute. Btw, I figured something out today. I don't hate Orihime because of IchiRuki, I hate her because she's annyoying to me. I don't really care if Ichigo is with someone else, as long as it isn't Orihime because I just HATE that pairing. I like RenRuki. It's okaaaaaaay. I like Orihime in stories because she is funny and isn't as annoying stories, but in the manga and anime.... grrr. ^_^ lol, this is random sorry.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for any mistakes and thanks for everyone who has reviewed and everything so far :D**

**P.S~ Did you guys see that episode where Ichigo is laughing his ass off!? I LOVED IT! For the first time ever in the series... Ichigo laughed ^_^ while scowling. lol**

**XOXO~ Garrett-Is-Mine**


	7. Dreaming Of You

**Wassup bitches!?!**

**Bitches: What did you just call me!?**

**The idiot: Uh...**

**Bitches: That's what I thought you Asian, mixed weirdo!**

**The idiot: ...What a bitch…**

**Bitches: (Jumps the idiot and beats her to a bloody pulp until she's crying and calling for Ichigo) Who da hell be Ichigo?**

**The idiot: I wish he were real or that I owned him so that he could save me! But I don't own him!! And I don't own Bleach either!! WAH!**

**Bitches: ....okaayy.**

_**Warnings**_**: So sorry if I wrote something about a jealous Rukia and Ichigo in the last chapter. I wrote that warning before I wrote the story and then I re-wrote the story... :| Oh! And, uh… it's not exactly a lemon… but… uh, kind of close?**

_**Summary**_**: Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Why are you presenting yourself late in my household? How disrespectful." A tall, pale man spoke coldly. He had raven hair with four white clips holding his bangs back from his stoic face. His cold eyes were a dark violet with a small hint of blue. He was dressed in a black kimono with his feet clad in white socks. He stood tall with his back straight and his wide shoulders broad.

Rukia looked up at her brother in-law as her eyes widened. She was caught.

"Uh… I, was-"

"Kuchiki's do not stutter. Think of your answer and be prepared to respond correctly." Rukia gulped before she stood straight in front of her sister's husband and politely bowed her head.

"My apologies, Byakuya. I was out with... friends." Rukia paused, not sure what to call the people she just went out with. Technically, they were Ichigo's friends. Not hers. But what was she supposed to tell him? She went out with an eighteen year old orange headed boy she just met and he took her to the movies with a bunch of people she had never met before. Unacceptable. He would never approve. He barely accepted her now. She was only going to dig her grave deeper.

"You never go out with friends, Rukia." Byakuya dead-panned.

"Yes. I know. That's why I wanted to go out with them just for this one night." Rukia continued to look down at her feet, not taking the chance of looking Byakuya in the eyes.

"Rukia," Rukia hesitantly looked up at the cold calling of her name. "Did you not have a paper to write today?" Rukia's violet eyes widened as silent gasp escaped her parted lips.

"H- how did... How did you know?" Rukia stuttered.

Byakuya shook his head, his dark eyes closed. "Your bedroom door was opened and I noticed how much of a mess your room was -as always. You had paper strewn about the floors with several tissues piled into your waste receptacle. It was quite distracting from my case, so I decided to clean your room for you. I noticed that most of your crumbled up papers either were titled "The Great Rosa Parks", or just doodles of what looked to be raccoons -Your 'talent' for drawing is quite pitiful, Rukia. I suggest you keep to your dream of being a lawyer." The elder Kuchiki nodded.

A fire burned in Rukia's deep indigo eyes. Who was he to criticize her art!? He had no right. She didn't want to be a _scientist. _She didn't want to be a _doctor_. And she didn't want to be a goddamn _lawyer!_ Apparently, this little fact just didn't want to make its way into this fools thick skull. Where was the passion in being a scientist? What was so exciting about playing with tubes and liquids? How could digging into someone's insides possibly interest her!? Why would working day and night just to solve some stupid case you didn't even care about, be her dream? What was so wrong with painting? Why couldn't she draw? Was her art hurting anyone!? Of all the shit she went through, she deserved to fucking paint! If she wanted to draw, she would fucking draw! No matter how "horrible" this bastard thought it was!

Anger built up in the pits of her heart as she balled her fist and bit her lip, stopping herself from lashing out at the man who housed her. She just wanted happiness in _something_. It was selfish. She was a _horrible_ person. Why _should_ she be happy? It was selfish of her to want something this bad and attempt to fight for it. But, without her art... without Kaien… What **did** she have?

It was all she had to stop her from crying. Or worse...

...Suicide was a tragic thing...

"Yes, sir." Rukia nodded, her bangs casting a dark shadow over her angry face.

"Good. I'm pleased you comprehend. Now, I want you to go upstairs to your room, finish that report and don't come out until you're done." Byakuya ordered. Rukia breathed in deeply before nodding her head. She quickly turned around, ready to descend up the stairs. "Oh, and Rukia?"

Rukia stopped halfway up the stairs, not even bothering to turn around. She gripped the railing as she impatiently waited for her sister's husband to speak.

"Please call us next time you decide to go out late." Rukia looked up but still didn't turn around. "Your sister and I were worried about you."

By the time she had turned around with a shocked expression, he was gone. '_Byakuya... was worried about __**me**__?'_

Rukia sighed, shaking her head. She could only take so many surprises in one day. Things were moving too fast. With this week. With this day. With her life. With... Ichigo.

-----------------------------------

"WEELCOOOOOMMMEEEEE HOMMMMMMMMMMMEEE ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" A rather _loud_ man sang as he thrusted his foot into his son's unexpecting face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" Ichigo shouted, sending his fist into his father's stomach. Isshin toppled to the ground, a large grin spreading across his face as he gave his son a quick thumbs up.

"Ichi-nii! How was your date with Miss Rukia!?" Yuzu cheered, running into the living room. She wore her traditional apron along with a long, pink sun dress. A sweet smile graced her pink lips as she looked up at Ichigo with bright and curious eyes. Her hands were clasped together in a praying manner. Ichigo's eyes widened as did his father's.

"Wha -What are you talking about, Yuzu!?" Ichigo panicked.

"Oh, Masaki! Our son isn't gay after all! Were gonna have grandchildren sooner than I thought!" Isshin bellowed as he kneeled down and praised the large poster of his beloved wife. A swift kick to the head quieted him down.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, putting his leg down. He turned back to Yuzu with his scowl in place once again. Not that it ever left.

"Who told you I went out on a date?"

"Karin did!" Yuzu smiled brightly. Ichigo groaned, running a hand down his face. Of course she did. He should have seen that one coming. "She told me not to tell daddy until you got home. She said something about-"

"-wanting to see his face when he found out." A deep feminine voice finished. Ichigo and Yuzu turned to see Karin leaning against the kitchen wall. Her hair was wet and dripping. She had on a pair of blue shorts with a black t-shirt three sizes too big for her petite body. A towel was draped over her shoulder, catching the drops of water her hair couldn't absorb. "But, I guess I missed it when I was in the shower. Damn." Karin cursed as she scratched at the back of her messy, wet hair.

"Dammit, Karin! I didn't go on a date with Rukia, I don't even like her like that!" Ichigo scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. Karin scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Her brother was so easy to read. When he crossed his arms over his chest; he was hiding something. When he looked to the side; he was avoiding eye contact because he knew she was right. She lived with him long enough to know these things about her brother. She knew his weakness, his strengths, and his soft spots. It was a blessing and a curse. Like a lot of things in this family.

"Nooooooo! Masaki! Our son might be gay after all!" Isshin cried as he ran up to the large picture of Masaki with fake tears streaming down his tanned face. If Ichigo were gay, that meant no grandchildren and his dreams would be ruined. He would never be able to teach the little ones how to peep up girl's dresses with a mirror! Oh, the horror!

"Shut the hell up you old goat!" Ichigo growled, shoving his foot into his father's face. "And that goes for you too, Karin!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at his younger sister. She rolled her eyes before plopping down on the couch and flipping on some soccer game.

"Aw. So, your not dating Miss Rukia, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu pouted. Ichigo shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry, Yuzu. Karin was just messing with you again. Don't listen to her. She's a bitch- Ow! Fuck!"

"Shut up, you strawberry! I'm still in the room and don't taint Yuzu's innocent ears!" Karin yelled from the couch, her other shoe in hand. She had an irritated scowl on her face as several veins popped in her head. So what if she was a bit...blunt. No one called her a bitch without feeling the wrath of Kurosaki Karin. Or rather, her shoes.

"What the hell!? How about _you_ stop tainting her ears with lies then!?"

"There not lies! You _do_ like this Rukia chick!"

"I do not!"

"You do too, and you know it!"

"Is it true, Ichi-nii!?"

"What?! Not you too Yuzu!"

"Oh, my son has found true love with this wonderful Rukia person!

"What happened to Inoue-chan, Ichi-nii?"

"Whoa! Whoever said I liked _her_!?"

"Not me. Seriously, I'm telling the truth. I don't like her…Hey! Stop looking at me like that! I ain't lyin!"

"You don't like Inoue-chan, do you, Ichi-nii?"

"Is that the big booby one!?"

"Shut up you pervert!!"

"I think I like Rukia-chan better already!"

"Ugh, Yuzu."

----------------------------------

She lost track of how many times she sneezed that night. Luckily, she decided to write her report on the computer just in case something like this happened to happen again. She kept several boxes of tissues by her monitor. The soft material caught her every sneeze she let loose, fortunately. She was still debating on whether she actually had a cold or someone -by some wild and crazy chance- was actually holding an entire conversation about her. Either way, she managed to finish her report.

She had done what she was told. She typed her entire report without even taking a glance towards her bedroom door. She wasn't leaving until she got this done. The more she procrastinated, the longer it would take. She just wanted to finish this thing as fast as possible. Her eyes were beginning to sting from staring at the lit screen for so long. Her fingers began to ache after an hour had past by and she was still typing. Her bed had never seemed more relaxing than now. It was as if it was calling to her and she was answering back with a yes. The fact that not even half of it was done was the worse part. And she had been writing non-stop; with the occasional sneeze break.

It was around 2:45 am when she finally finished her typed project. She was grateful that her "admirers" had finally stopped talking about her. The last thing she wanted to do was sneeze herself awake. She was surprised she could even _write_ this report.

She looked it up.

Apparently, you lose brain cells every time you sneeze. How nice.

Pulling back her thick blankets, Rukia easily slipped underneath them. As soon as her head hit the soft and plump pillow, her eyes shut and dreams soon filled her mind.

_When she had woken up, Rukia was suddenly walking in a forest. How she got here, she knew not of. She didn't know where she was or why. All she knew was that she was here. Deciding to ignore the main fact, Rukia took careful steps forward. Her bare feet lingered upon the dirt road underneath her as she walked aimlessly. Looking around, she spotted many trees. They were tall and covered the entire forest like an umbrella. She could only see parts of the sky through the little cracks the trees made. _

_She continued to walk, breathing in the beautiful sights around her. A small smile graced her lips as she twirled around –her long, yellow dress swaying as she did so. Rukia began to skip happily, feeling free and happy for once. She felt happy for some reason. It didn't make sense to her, but she somehow ignored this fact and continued to let herself smile._

_A small thud landed on her foot, making Rukia look down curiously. A small, white bunny hoped onto her foot. A full on smile spread across her face before she picked up the small bunny. She cradled the tiny animal to her chest in joy. It snuggled into her soft dress before it quickly dozed off to a slumber. He must have been lost._

_Rukia continued to walk with the bunny before something else caught her wandering eyes. It was another bunny but this one seemed to be much bigger. Another large smile spread over her features. She found its mother._

_Rukia approached the mother carefully. She placed the smaller bunny next to its mommy with a soft smile. It felt good to do something good for once. The bunny sniffed as if it were giving her gratitude to Rukia before hopping away with her baby in tow. _

_As she walked along the dirt path, it soon became dark. The night sky brought a dark shadow over the tree populated area. Soon, the ground beneath her began to shake violently. Rain pelted the forest as thunder roared loudly above before a quick flash shot through the sky. Rukia looked around searching for something to hold on to. But, she found nothing. Her eyes scanned the forest, only to have it suddenly turn pitch black, making her eyes useless. She had to use her sense of hearing- and smell if possible. She tried putting her hands in front of her in hopes of finding something to grasp, but she still found nothing. The ground soon tore apart and split into two before shattering into a million tiny pieces. Rukia opened her mouth to scream but nothing seemed to want to come out. She shut her eyes as she continued to fall. Fear struck through her body as realization finally kicked into her. She was falling to her death. She was going to die. More screams tried to escape through her throat but she still remained silent. _

_She clutched at the air in hopes of grabbing something. Anything._

_Suddenly her hands made contact with something. It was skin. It was someone. Someone was saving her. They pulled her up easily in a matter of seconds as if she hadn't been falling for minutes already. Once her feet touched the ground, she was faced with her rescuer. He was tall with spiky black hair and icy blue eyes. He smiled at her warmly as he pulled her into him. He hugged her petite body close to his hard chest. Rukia looked up at his smiling face._

_It was Kaien. He was finally here with her. He was holding her and looking straight into her eyes with what she would call love._

_Tears of joy ran down her pale cheeks. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for killing him. She wanted so badly to tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to express her love for him in so many words. But for some reason, she just couldn't speak. No words left her parted lips as she struggled to find them._

_Not knowing how else to tell him, she kissed him. She crashed her lips onto his passionately with as much love she could muster. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip hungrily. Her hands were stationed on the back of his neck as she gripped the hairs on the back of his head. She pulled him closer to herself, giving herself more access. Kaien's hands were placed on her tiny -yet curvy- hips lovingly. Their tongues clashed together in a passionate battle. A low moan escaped her throat as did his. She smiled into the passionate act of love. His lips were so soft; so perfect. It had been so long since she had felt such love. It had been so long since her lips touched his. It had been such a very long time since she could express her love for this man the way she was right now._

_If it could, her heart would sing._

_Pulling away, Rukia looked up, expecting to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes. But, she was met with a pair of amber ones. A gasp managed to make its way through her lips as her eyes traveled towards his hair. Instead of the sleek black hair she wanted to see, a bright orange main sat atop his head. _

_She was kissing Ichigo._

_A sneaky smirk spread across his face. Rukia shook her head as she tried desperately to get away from him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she began to thrash around in Ichigo's strong grip around her waist. She wanted to scream for help again but yet again, no words left her lips._

_Ichigo leaned down –his smirk still in place. "Stop moving." He growled against her neck. For some reason, she listened to him and stopped her frantic movements. "Kaien is dead. I'm here now."_

_Ichigo looked up again before crashing his lips onto hers. She protested at first, but soon melted into his lips. She wouldn't be able to pull away if she wanted to. She didn't know what was happening and why she liked it so much. But it felt good. She didn't know why, but it did._

_Their tongues lashed together in a secret dance that just seemed to come naturally. His large hands roamed her tiny body as hers rested on his chest. Her heart beat faster against her chest with every second that past with Ichigo slowly and hungrily sliding his tongue in and out of her puffy lips. An electric bolt shot through her entire body every time their tongues touched even slightly. Her body hummed and purred against him. This kiss wasn't full of love like her previous one with Kaien. It was more like a deep and powerful lust. Her body had wanted this feeling for a very long time, yet she herself was not aware of this. But now that she was finally being touched in the places her body could only dream for, everything was rushing onto her all at once. A tingling feeling resided in the pits of her stomach. Her legs became numb and it soon felt as if she could no longer stand. Her mouth was puffy and pink. Her face was heated and a dark red splashed across her no longer pale cheeks._

_Her mind was fuzzy as her vision became blurred. _

_Her eyes closed; making her other senses instinctively kick in. A spicy scent assaulted her nose as she breathed him in. Her fingers were sprawled across his very well built chest; feeling his muscular body underneath his thin shirt. She could hear his heart beat as well as his labored breaths. _

_Her heart skipped a few beats as Ichigo's hands assaulted her bottom. He continued to touch her with lust before grinding himself against her hot core. A heated gasp escaped her lips before a long and low groan managed its way out of her throat. Her breathing began to become even more labored as Ichigo thrusted against her with more force. She threw her head back in a desperate attempt to control herself._

_Is this what her body had been craving for such a long time? Is this what it wanted this whole time?_

_Her innocent, untouched body was suddenly being attacked by hands she had never known were capable of doing such things to her._

_It felt so good._

_Why she would deny her body this feeling for so long, she could not remember nor understand._

_Rukia pulled away from Ichigo's hot lips with an unfathomable amount of lust in her eyes. She wanted so much more. She **needed **so much more. _

_But before she could touch their lips together once again, he disappeared from her clutch. Rukia stumbled forward, her body not yet used to going on without Ichigo supporting it. _

_She looked around confusedly, searching for that orange headed man with hungry and anticipating eyes. Everything in her body told her to go look for him and never let him go, but at the same time, everything in her mind was telling her otherwise. It wasn't right. The same lips that danced with Kaien were not supposed to be the same lips that did the salsa with Ichigo. She wasn't right. She was **disgusting **-revolting even. _

_And yet, she continued to look for him. He drew her to him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted so badly to be around him, to feel him, kiss and touch him again. She wanted to smell that spicy scent and feel those muscles just once more. Her body screamed for him frantically while her mind turned the other cheek and looked down upon him. _

_He was everything she wanted._

_And everything she should have nothing to do with._

_Never the less, she searched for him. Her body called to him and she was going to listen. Her legs ran as fast they could. She ran and ran, not knowing where exactly she was going. _

_It wasn't long until the ground beneath her began to shake once again. The sky became gloomy and dark before the very Earth she stood upon cracked and crumbled to a million little pieces. Another scream attempted to let loose from her throat, but the cry for help never made it out of her lips. She fell quickly and it wasn't long until the ground came into view. She shut her eyes, prepared for the impact. _

_When the contact never came, she opened her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized where she had landed. Only a few feet away from her, was a large car with a thick trail of blood trailing behind it. A large truck with a drunken man in the driver's seat with several beer bottles strewn about the ground were stationed only yards away from her limp body. She was lying against the cold, hard pavement once again. Her eyes searched until they landed on what she had been dreading to see. Kaien lied in his usual spot, the piece of metal still wedged inside of his no longer beating heart. It had already happened once and it was hard enough to face then. So you could only imagine the pain she was in, watching everything unfold once again. _

_Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she just watched and felt the rain pour down on her skin as it quietly washed away most of the blood from her trembling body. _

_She closed her eyes tightly, wanting nothing more than to be away from this place. _

_She finally opened her eyes, only to be in the car again. She looked around quickly. Kaien sat besides her still driving as he laughed happily. Her eyes widened. The song playing on the radio was the same one that the accident occurred during. She reached her hand out to turn off the radio but her fingers just never made the contact. She lunged forward only to have a bright light shine into her violet orbs –causing her to sit back and shield her eyes. Panic washed through her body as she realized what was going to happen. _

_She opened her mouth to scream for Kaien to turn, to swerve, something! But her throat sealed up and the words never even got a chance to leave her lips. '**Why can't I speak, dammitt!?' **_

_Rukia lunged her body in front of Kaien; desperately trying to protect him anyway she could. But it was no use. Her body went right through his and soon she was out of the car. Tears of anger poured down her hot face as she watched the truck slam into Kaien's car, crushing and wedging him in between a large piece of metal and his own car._

_Everything was her fault. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't even save him a second time._

_The truck swerved slightly, bumping into Kaien's car and causing him to move slightly. It was the smallest movement but it changed everything. Kaien slid down the entire wedge of metal until it was completely in his body._

_Rukia tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. _

'_**No. No. No. No. No. It's not happening again. No, oh no. No.**' _

"_Rukia." A husky and cold voice whispered. Rukia's head shot up. Her mouth hung open as her eyes widened. **'Kaien.' **She wanted to call his name, only to remember that she couldn't speak._

"_Why would you kiss that boy? I thought you loved me. Oh, I know. You must have killed me on purpose. Didn't you?" Rukia's eyes widened even bigger at Kaien's words. She shook her head frantically. No, it wasn't true! She would never kill him! She loved him so much. _

_More tears cascaded silently down her face. She didn't know why she kissed Ichigo or why his lips tasted so damn good. She couldn't figure out why she betrayed the love of her life for this boy. And she didn't know how he was ever going to forgive her. All she knew was that she was done. It was no use fighting back now. It was over. There was nothing she could do anymore. It happened once; she couldn't stop it. It happened again; and yet, she still failed to prevent the horrific incident. What else could she do? _

_She was done._

_The rain was back and it pelted her skin like tiny bullets. Her hair became wet and stuck to her face. Her tears mixed with the rain as they both poured down her face. A strangled sob escaped her quivering lips, causing her body to shake violently. More sobs came from her throat until all that was coming out were labored breaths. Rukia's eyes shut tight before a strangled yell came from her sore throat. It was followed be several more until she finally began to speak._

"_I can't do this… I… I can't. I just can't. What else can I do!? I ruined everything! I… I… can't do this anymore." Rukia gave up hoarsely. The rain poured down her back as it angrily tried to drown her; unfortunately failing._

"_No! Rukia! Tell me you love me! Hurry!" a voice yelled frantically. "Hurry! Before it's too late, hurry up, please!" Rukia's head shot up at the anxious voice. Kaien lay on the ground with one bloody hand outstretched towards her. Rukia hurriedly crawled towards him. She held out her shaking hand and quickly grasped his. _

_The ground suddenly began to shake again and fear ran through her body once again. Only this time, instead of the entire ground falling apart -only the ground underneath Kaien crumbled. A scream erupted from Rukia's throat as she struggled to hold Kaien up. She gripped his hand tightly, desperate tears running down her face._

"_Tell me you love me before I go! Hurry, Rukia!" Kaien pleaded his hand slipping._

_More tears ran down her face like streams. She shook her head._

"_You're not going anywhere!" Rukia argued as the ground began to crumble underneath her as well, causing her to almost drop Kaien's hand._

"_Rukia! Hurry! Do it now!"_

"_No!"_

"_Rukia!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Rukia!!"_

"_I love you, okay!? I love you so much! Please, don't leave me, Kaien! I love you… I love you… I… I love, I LOVE YOU SHIBA KAIEN!" Rukia bellowed, her grip on Kaien tightening. She looked down, her wet tears falling upon his smiling face. "I love you."_

"_Thank you." He whispered before his hair suddenly turned orange and his eyes abruptly turned a rich amber. Rukia's eyes widened but before she could say anything, his hand slipped from her grasp. The last thing she felt were his bloody finger tips before she peered over the edge, her tears falling with him. "I love you too."_

"_ICHIGO!" _

Rukia abruptly shot up, clutching her thick covers tightly in her hands. Her body was shaking violently as her hot face continued to drip with sweat. Her face suddenly feeling wet, Rukia felt for her cheeks.

'_I... I'm crying…. Over Ichigo?' _She thought to herself before wiping away the salty liquids sliding down her hot face. Why would she ever cry over… _him_? She just had a nightmare about the night that drastically changed her life and tore her apart from the inside out –and here she was, crying over some boy that she just met barely a week ago!?

Speaking of her dream, it was like none others. It was heated and made her body feel weak and fuzzy. She still could feel that tingling feeling bubbling up inside of her. She was feeling weird all over. She felt dirty. She felt wrong. She felt naughty from her head to toe. Was that what they called a fantasy dream?

It seemed so real. Ichigo's lips on hers felt like silky cheery blossoms, softly brushing up against her smooth porcelain skin. Her body lit up and felt as if it were on fire. His touches left her weak and dizzy. His hot breath hitting the crook of her neck sent chills and shudders up her spine. Long moans escaped her throat with just the way he groped her ass with his large, strong hands. It had to be one of the most exotic, exciting dreams she ever had....

….

What was wrong with her?

Why was she thinking like this? These feelings didn't make sense to her. Why was she even _having_ feelings? It was just a dream. Nothing more. It didn't change her 'relationship' with Ichigo in anyway. There was no reason whatsoever to dwell upon this. It wasn't like she could just tell Ichigo what she wanted and he would give it to her. Not that she wanted anything! Not at all! Her heart was still slowly pulling its self together. She was still scared. She was frightened. The very thought of Ichigo ever wanting her that way made her want to run. It terrified her. She would never admit that to anyone anytime soon, but it did -rather she liked or not.

But that was only part of her dream. If only it could have began and ended where she wanted it to. Unfortunately, she wasn't the type to get what she wanted. And, that's what made this ten times more complicated.

She just had a "fantasy dream" about her and Ichigo doing unspeakable things… along with a nightmare that made her tears come to life and her body shake uncontrollably. It made her clutch her blankets in fear. It made her sweat from anger and anticipation. It brought back her past, shoving it in her face and laughing as it did so.

It wasn't right of her to think like this about Ichigo. The worse night of her life was just relived but worse, and all she could think of was Ichigo and the way he touched her. And for what? It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It was barely even a fantasy. It held no importance to her whatsoever.

It was short lived and meaningless.

Lust was a worthless, empty, and pointless "emotion."

It was simply infatuation, if anything.

"Ugh. I'm thinking about this too much. It was just a dream, Rukia." She told herself, closing her eyes. It _was_ just a dream. There was no need to dwell on it any longer. It was just some dream –nightmare- she had. It was insignificant. It was stupid. It was a pathetic way of her brain telling her that she was going to loose Ichigo just like she was going to loose Kaien. That's all. It's not that she didn't already expect this anyways.

Who _would_ stick around if they knew _anything_ about her past? Ichigo had other goals and dreams in front of him. He had friends who he cared about with mutual feelings. He had a beautiful girl who was head over heels for him!

Why would a guy like him ever give a girl like her the time of day?

That's right.

He wouldn't.

He would never be able to accept the real her. He could never see the real Kuchiki Rukia. He would run. He would leave. He would never look at her like a normal human being again. She knew it would happen sooner or later. And she wouldn't be surprised when it did.

So, why was she so scared?

Putting the issue –not that it was one- away, Rukia shook her head before closing her eyes once again. Hopefully this would all be over by the time she woke up again. By morning, she probably wouldn't even remember her dream. It would be a thing of the past. She would be able to look Ichigo in the eyes without wanting to jump him. She would just play it cool. It wasn't like she would actually do any of the things she dreamt of, anyway.

She had no feelings for Ichigo what so ever. And they weren't just going to pop up because of some stupid dream she had. Besides, Ichigo kissed _her_ and she was pretty sure that Ichigo had no feelings like that for her.

He had Orihime waiting at his feet, anyways.

Would he really pick her over Inoue?

'_You wish… wait, no I don't!_'

Sighing to herself heavily, Rukia lied her head down on the pillow, drifting off to a quick slumber.

Until a sneeze abruptly awoke her.

"Shit!"

**I **_**kind **_**of like this chapter. It's not great. I know. But, hopefully it isn't too bad either though. :( I think I might change the ratings to though ;) Lol, I'm not sure. I'm not very good at writing lemons OR kissing scenes. Oh well, we'll see what happens I guess :) M **

**Ok, I **_**think **_**that's all for now =)**

**I apologize for grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors.**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck around for so long :D I officially have 24 reviews! OMG! That is a lot for me, trust me. ;)**

**Okie dokie**

**Review! Flames or Ice flakes!**

**XOXO~Garrett-Is-Mine**


	8. Your Home Is My Home

**Lol! Omg! Wtf! Ftw! Ttyl! IlY! Rofl! Lmao! JK! **

…**. I don't know and don't ask ^_^**

**Hello people of fanfiction! This story will now end here. I'm quitting…. :(**

**TeeHee! Jk! I **_**meant**_** to say, this story will now start to get… "interesting" :D Yes indeed! First of all, feelings will start to develop, this story will now be rated M, people will get dramatic, and be prepared to go back into time of the lives of Tatsuki, Ichigo, Orihime, and Renji. (You basically already know Rukia's past but she does still has little bits and pieces unwritten.)**

**:D**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning**_**: The good part of this chapter doesn't start until like, half way through. _**

**Enjoy me loves!**

Sunday had passed by with ease. Rukia spent the rest of the weekend in the basement, venting her emotions through her paintbrush. She stayed down there all day, not coming out unless it was to use the bathroom or check on her sister again. Thankfully, Byakuya brought her down lunch and dinner. She didn't really know why he was suddenly showing her affection, but it didn't settle well with her. Normally, people would have been relieved that their "brother" was finally acknowledging them, but something just wasn't right about it. It wasn't like him.

Something was wrong.

But, if something really _was_ wrong -which she knew was true- it was none of her business. If he wanted her to know something, he would have told her. Asking why and bringing it up would only make matters worse. So she kept her mouth shut and continued to paint, ignoring whatever it was that made him act differently.

She was venting.

And it helped.

All in all, Sunday had been an easy weekend. It was Monday that made her uneasy. It was more difficult to look at Ichigo and not have the urge to jump him than she had imagined. She saw him in the halls, just simply walking to his classroom and suddenly her legs became weak and her cheeks flushed red. She walked past him hurriedly, her head down and her red cheeks hidden from his questioning eyes. She wasn't going to allow him to see her blush. She wasn't going to let him see what she was thinking inside of her head.

She did everything she could to steer clear of him. She tried avoiding eye contact, ignoring him when he looked her way, hiding her face from him, and even looking the other way when he tried to 'smile' or wave at her. It was a hopeless attempt. Her knees would start to wobble. Her heart would escalate. And her cheeks just wouldn't stay their natural colour. He had this astonishing effect on her, and she hadn't even _spoken_ to him yet. And it was all because of her damn dream the previous night. She continuously told herself that it was _just_ a dream, but her knees, heart, and face were saying otherwise.

As big as this school was, she somehow managed to find Ichigo everywhere she looked.

She saw him in the halls, next to the bathrooms, by the lockers, and walking right past her classroom door window.

He was _everywhere_.

But somehow, by some miracle, she had survived.

That is, until her daily beatings got in the way.

"Where do you think your going, Kuchiki?" A short, blonde girl questioned her. She didn't stand very tall and was even shorter than Rukia. She had short blonde hair and big, blue eyes. She wore a soft pink dress with a dark purple vest, along with long red boots to make her seem taller than she actually was. She stood in between two large men twice her size. The one on her left was a tall, lanky red headed boy and to the right of her was an even taller brunette with one side of his hair dyed blonde. He sported glasses and a mustache; most likely due to him being held back a couple of years.

They stood beside each other, hands on hips and scowls in place.

They were the Modified Souls triplets.

The girl was Ririn and her two brothers were Noba and Kurodo. Noba being the red head and Kurodo being the brunette/blonde.

Rukia knew them very well. They were known as the most mischievous, problematic kids around school. They played with your mind and messed with you until you crumbled to the ground in tears. And somehow, they got away with it. They named themselves the modified souls after agreeing that they were better and smarter than everyone else, therefore they must have been modified from birth.

Rukia took a step back, clutching her books in her hands. She had just gotten out of class and already she was being punished for her sin.

"I was-" Rukia started before the leader of the three spoke up, interrupting her.

"Does it look like I care?" Ririn snarled. She stepped forward angrily with her two brothers close behind. Rukia looked down before shaking her head no. Ririn laughed whole heartedly.

"Then why the hell did you try to answer if it was obvious that your pathetic little life meant nothing to me!?" She cackled as her two brothers snickered behind her. Ririn waited impatiently for Rukia to answer as she tapped her foot with irritation. Rukia gulped, backing up slowly until her back connected with a locker. She didn't know what to do or say. It was the usual way people reacted to the Modified Souls. She was speechless. What could she do? What could she say to that? Was this another one of their games? Were they testing her again? Was it a rhetorical question, or was she serious? How could she tell?

She never knew.

She never would.

Who would?

Rukia opened her mouth to reply but was never given the chance to answer before Ririn's hand come down on her left cheek. "Answer faster you little bitch! What makes you think the world revolves around you and you can just make us wait like we're your servants!? We don't have all day! Speak up!!"

Rukia let a small squeak escape her throat in… yes, it was fear. She was afraid. Her brothers were big and she knew the punishment if you upset their sister. It was not pleasant.

Letting her books drop to the ground from the impact of Ririn's hand, Rukia sucked in a deep breath before looking up again at the angry blonde smirking in front of her.

She quickly shook her head when Ririn cocked a blonde eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry! I was h-heading to my l-locker so I could return my books; so that I could go h… go home…" Rukia answered, her head down. She looked up when she heard Ririn giggle.

"You want to go home, do you?" She piped. Rukia nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Really?" Rukia nodded slowly, not understanding what she was doing. But she knew it was all apart of the triplet's game as usual. "Really?" Ririn smirked. Rukia stayed silent, not taking the chance of saying something wrong and upsetting her.

Ririn looked between her two brothers before looking back at Rukia and flashing her a sweet smile that made the goosebumps on her thin arms rise.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Go ahead," Ririn said in a high pitched, sickly sweet voice as she stepping back to make room for Rukia. Rukia's eyes widened. What was she doing? What was happening? Was she serious this time? She was smiling and using her sweet voice. She couldn't be serious. "Go home Kuchiki,"

Rukia scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. She knew this was part of their game.

She knew.

But she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

She wanted to be away from this place. She needed to be home with her nee-san and take care of her. She couldn't let her worry. She would just have to ignore her gut and leave, just as Ririn told her to do.

She really had no choice. She couldn't _not_ listen to her. She knew the punishment for that. She had Ririn's two brothers lurking over their sister's shoulders to remind her.

Shaking her head, Rukia quickly turned on her heels and made a straight bee line for the doors. She ran as fast as possible, not stopping until she was outside. She breathed in the fresh air, engulfing in it. She was outside. She made it. She somehow outsmarted the Modified Souls. No, she didn't.

They let her go.

"Oh, Kuchiiiikiiiii!" she heard someone call in a sing song voice.

Nevermind.

She whipped around, her eyes wide. '_But… no. They let me go… no…. that's not fair! No!_' But before she could think about it any longer, her face was connecting with the cement of the stairs. She heard something crack and suddenly blood poured from her nose, mouth, and chin. Tears stung her eyes as she fought to hold them back.

Ririn held her face against the pavement, laughing darkly above her. "Oh, poor baby!" Ririn sang. She pulled on her raven tresses, pulling Rukia up to her feet as a screech escaped her throat. Silent tears poured down her face. She was hopeless. She was pathetic; a complete mess. Ririn snapped her fingers, signaling for one of her brothers to attend to her. For a moment, she let go of her hair but the quick liberation soon faded when it was replaced by a stronger hand; her brother's. He pulled tightly, pulling out some of her hair in the process. Suddenly, she was no longer standing and being supported by the gripping hand in her hair but instead her face was connecting to the pavement again. Noba had kicked her in the back, but her legs were too weak to hold her up any longer. She fell limply onto the hard cement. She managed to catch herself with her hands as soon as her face hit the ground and rolled her self over so that she was lying on her back.

Where was Ichigo when she needed him?

How ironic. She had been avoiding Ichigo all day; ignoring him as best as she could and just when she needed him the most, he wasn't here. He was nowhere in sight. He couldn't help her now. There was no way he could save her this time. This was her punishment. This was what she got for feeling the way she did. It was the universe's way of telling her she was doomed to be un-happy. No matter how long her happiness lasted, her pain and agony lasted longer. Wherever Ichigo was, he was probably laughing, having fun, and enjoying his life without her. _Without her_. It was how it was supposed to be in the end. She never deserved someone as wonderful as Ichigo and probably never would. He was never meant to meet her. He was never destined to bump into her at his locker. He was never supposed to have a life that had anything to do with her. This is how it was meant to be all along. Life was better without her. Nee-san was better without her. Byakuya was better without her.

Kaien was better without her….

Ichigo was better _'Without me._'

Rukia closed her eyes reluctantly. She did not plan to die today, but she was just too weak to resist the urge to rest. She was giving up. Again.

'_Pathetic._'

Suddenly she felt the hot breath and the very tips of Ririn's thin lips brushing against her ear. "Hope we didn't get your hopes up, princess." Ririn cooed.

Rukia's eyes shot open as one of Ririn's brothers stood before her, his foot raised above her head. _'If I thought it was over before, it's definitely over now. I'm going to die. His foot will snap my neck like a twig. My face will be bloodied and tear stained when they find me. And who's going to miss me? Who? Nee-san will be relieved to have me gone once and for all. She can focus on herself for once. Byakuya… yeah right. I can't even mention him. Just take care of her Byakuya….'_ Rukia thought to herself as she watched Noba's foot slowly come closer and closer to her face. _'Or I'll come back to haunt the shit out of you.'_

Her eyes shut as she waited for the impact of his foot to smash her face into the ground.

All she saw was black after that.

How she ended up in Ichigo's arms, cradled in his chest like a baby, she will never know. He was carrying her bridal style down a long and unrecognizable street. His scowl was in place as always, but something was off about it. He looked angrier than usual. He looked disturbed and upset. He was… worried.

What was going on? Where was he taking her? What was he going to do with her? Why was he carrying her down an unfamiliar road that seemed to last longer than it should have? Was she imagining this? It couldn't be real.

Was she dead?

Was she finally free from all of her pain?

Was it all over?

Was Kaien right on the other side of this long, unknown road?

A smile –yes a real, genuine smile- spread across her face from the thought of being with Kaien again. Death wasn't as bad as she thought. She was being carried like a bride to her awaiting lover by Kurosaki Ichigo; the one and only human on this Earth to even have an actual conversation with her in years. He wasn't related to her in any way, and yet he listened to her. He comforted her. He protected her. He was her real life hero. Not just any prince charming you read from a manga; no, he was real and he was her's. Not her's like that, but _her_ friend. _Her_ comforter. _Her_ protector. _Her_ hero. _Her_ prince charming.

Suddenly, she didn't want to be with Kaien. It was a discomforting feeling, she never knew she could have. She never imagined herself _not_ wanting to be with Kaien. But for some reason, all she wanted right now was Ichigo. She wanted him to hold her, and cradle her just a little longer. She wanted him to continue to comfort, listen, and protect her. She felt safe and relaxed. She felt happy. It was a feeling that remained uncomfortable with her. She was choosing Ichigo over Kaien.

She didn't want him to take her to the end of the road. She didn't want to see Kaien right now. She couldn't look into those icy blue eyes and tell them that she still loved him and only him. She couldn't say that there was only him and no one else. She wanted to look into a pair of amber eyes and never stop. She wanted to melt in them. She wanted to swim inside that pool of chocolate. She wanted Ichigo.

She didn't want Kaien.

She wanted Ichigo.

'_I don't want to be dead. I want to be with Ichigo. I want to be alive with Ichigo. I want to be in the living world… with Ichigo. I want Ichigo… I want Ichigo with me._' Rukia clutched the fabric of Ichigo's shirt before burying he face in the depths of his hard chest. _'I'm going to be selfish this time._' Tears ran down her face in grief. All this time she wanted nothing more than to be dead and with Kaien, and now what? All she wanted was to be alive and with Ichigo.

What?

That didn't make sense.

She never thought she would or could ever think something like that; something so horrible. For five whole years, she had wanted to die just to be with Kaien again, and now that it finally happened, she wanted nothing more than to be with someone else.

Someone who she had just met three weeks ago nonetheless.

Suddenly, everything changed. She could no longer feel the warm embrace of her prince charming. She was lying in a bed. A new, unfamiliar bed. She was lying in someone else's bed.

'_What the hell?_'

She opened her eyes slowly, not yet ready to take in her surroundings. It was a small room with one window, a closet, two book shelves, a desk with a laptop and piles of what looked to be homework. The light on the ceiling remained off and untouched. Instead, the small room was dimly lit by the closed window with curtains shielding the sun from her eyes. The two book shelves sat against the opposite wall from the bed she currently inhabited, one filled with manga, the other literature books; mostly Shakespeare. The bed was pushed up against one wall with the closet on another. She looked up to see two chairs placed on the side of the bed. One was left unoccupied while the other sat a person. That person was Ichigo.

'_Did Ichigo die too?'_

He looked horrible. He didn't look like the same Ichigo she saw carrying her limp body down the anonymous road. He had bags under his bags. His eyes were a bright red; mostly from his lack of sleep. They looked strained and tired. He was worn out. _'Is this because of me?_' Suddenly her idea of Ichigo being her's was demolished. '_Was this what it was going to do to him? Everyday?'_

"Oh, Rukia! Your awake! Thank goodness," Ichigo breathed with relief as he noticed Rukia's eyes gradually open. Rukia sat up from her spot on the hospital bed, confusion written all over her features.

"Ichigo? Where am I?"

"My house," he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Rukia questioned, scrunching her eyebrows together in mystification. She was so confused. One minute, her life was slowly ending with just the underside of a shoe, the next, Ichigo was whisking her away to bring her to her… lover? –Could she call him that anymore? Was she allowed to now? - And the next thing she knew… she was in a bed that she assumed would be Ichigo's. What was going on?

"I brought you here," Seeing the perplexed look on her face, he continued with a sigh. "I was about to head home but then I saw you…just lying there, bloodied and bruised. You were, uh, unconscious. So I walked –more like carried- you home. And since my dad owns this clinic and a hospital would call your sister, I brought you here. And, I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a real hospital bed. They were all taken."

Rukia closed her eyes, falling back onto the pillow as she sucked in another breath of air. So, she wasn't dead? She didn't die? They didn't kill her after all?

Kaien wasn't waiting on the end of some mysterious road and she wasn't going to have to tell him that her heart let in someone else that wasn't him? She didn't have to confess her bipolar feelings for Ichigo, right in front of both of them?

Then, if she wasn't dead, what happened?

Ichigo just saved her… again. He protected her, again. And now he was comforting her; again.

What was she going to do without him? She should be dead right now. She couldn't even survive her last year of high school without him there. She was too dependent on him.

And at the moment, she couldn't even imagine life without him.

'_I remember when I said that to Kaien…'_

"Rukia…?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" She looked up, surprised at the kindness and tenderness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She sat up again, locking eyes with him. She gulped deafeningly as she became engulfed in a pair of warm amber eyes. "I'm fine."

"Really? You were bleeding pretty badly when I found you. My sisters managed to wrap up your head with gauze and they used a few band-aids for your chin and nose. My dad handled your stitches." Ichigo explained, looking at the tip of Rukia's now broken nose and no longer making eye contact with her; which she did not approve of.

But the first thought that ran through her mind was the word stitches. Why would she need stitches? What happened? Were these people even licensed to do that!?

She brought a shaky hand up to her lips, tracing her fingers along the no longer smooth skin. It was bumpy and rigid. Her eyes widened as she realized she must have busted her lip when Noba pushed her into the concrete.

"My lip…" She started. She brought her hand up to her nose and chin, gently touching them to feel several band-aids covered in gauze. Her hand traveled to her forehead where she felt more gauze wrapped around her temple. "My nose, my chin… my head… your family took care of them?"

"Uh, yeah. I knew that you wouldn't want to call your sister and they probably would make you if you were at a hospital. So I let my dad and sisters wrap and stitch you up. Oh, and your books, homework, and backpack are over there," He finished, pointing behind him with his thumb to a small pile of what he just described.

She nodded as she whispered her gratitude. It was very overwhelming. Somehow all of this happened in the period of time she was unconscious and she knew nothing of it until now. Then again, how could she? She was unconscious.

"So… you carried me home?" She asked, fiddling with the sheets.

"I think you woke up for five seconds when you clutched my shirt and started crying but then you just passed out again." Ichigo explained sympathetically. "Right?"

"Yeah. Right." She whispered, looking down at her twiddling fingers. _'I don't think I've ever cried in front of him before. How pathetic._' She sighed to herself.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Rukia. If you want to cry, cry. Don't hold it in." He whispered back, placing a hand on her shoulder and causing her heart to skip a beat. She moved away from him slightly, making his hand slip from her shoulder and down her arm. Shudders ran up her spine as the goosebumps rose once again. "Sorry," he apologized as he retreated his hand back to his lap.

She nodded her head, averting her eyes away from him. He could read her like a kindergarten book in a middle school library; easy. And if he could read her, he could read her eyes. She wouldn't need to speak her feelings for him to know anything that her eyes didn't tell him.

She sighed to herself again.

"So, what happened?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"No, I mean, what did you do? What did you see?" Rukia asked wearily. "Did you just find me and then carry me home or what?"

"Well, I was kind of shocked to see you that way after I had just seen you an hour ago, perfectly fine and walking. Well, besides the fact that you were visibly ignoring me every chance you got." Her face became heated as an image of Ichigo harassing her body came to mind.

"Uh… th-thanks. I'm sorry for the trouble…" she apologized, looking out the window.

"No, no. I was glad to help." He flashed her a smile that made her heart swell in her chest. "There's just something I don't understand." He whispered; that rare smile falling from his golden face. "Your chin and nose stopped bleeding after awhile but your lips just wouldn't stop." Ichigo started looking off to the side as if he were purposefully avoiding her eyes. She titled her head to the side, her eye brows scrunched together in contemplation. What was wrong with him? Did she do something wrong? What did he know? "Rukia," he whispered, looking down and beginning to fiddle with his hands. "What happened?" He looked up, finally locking eyes with her. "And tell me the truth."

What was she going to tell him now? If he knew that she was being bullied again he was going to wonder why. He was going to want answers. Could she lie to his face? Could she do it without breaking down? Or should she confess to him? Was it okay to tell him everything? What if he didn't accept her after he knew? No, it wasn't a question. He _wasn't_ going to accept her. There was no way he was going to stick around after she told him the truth. He would run away like everyone else. What was there to stick around for? She meant nothing to him! She liked having him here. It was comforting to actually talk to someone. It was a nice feeling to smile again. She didn't want to lose that. She _couldn't _lose that. She _wouldn't_ lose that.

Not again.

"I fell," she lied.

Ichigo scowled.

"_Bull shit!_" He shouted angrily and stood to his feet, startling Rukia and making her jump. Her violet eyes widened as Ichigo's angry scowl deepened and his eyes lit up with fury. They were no longer amber but a bright, golden colour. She gasped, taken aback by the anger in Ichigo's eyes and the intensity of his scowl aimed towards her. He leaned forward, placing both his hands on either side of her hips. She leaned back, only to have him lean closer. She gulped audibly. Her heart started to race in her chest as her body became numb from the proximity of their bodies. "Are you expecting me to believe you? Your telling me that you shattered your lip, broke your nose, and busted your chin, _when you __**fell**__!?" _ He yelled heatedly.

She nodded, unable to speak.

He gripped the sheets in irritation.

"Dammit, Rukia! Will you tell me the truth already!? What are you hiding!? Why don't you trust me?" He pleaded. Her eyes widened again before going back to their normal size. "Please." He begged, grabbing her hand and meeting his now amber eyes with her violet ones. "Just tell me, Rukia"

She would have bit her bottom lip in anxiety if it weren't for the stitches keeping her no longer bleeding lip together. Instead, her eyes watered and her grip on Ichigo's hand tightened.

"I… I can't."

He stared at her for a long time, not looking away and boring a whole into her porcelain face. She felt like she was floating on fire. His eyes kept her grounded. The world was moving all around them but they stayed in place and did not move. His eyes kept her there, unmoving her rigid body. No, the Earth was no longer spinning around them. No, they were beyond that. They were in space, floating freely as everything else around them moved and spinned unhurriedly. Somehow, he kept her there with his eyes and it felt like the fire had reached her. She floated atop of the flames as it burned her skin and made her want to cry out from the angst of it all. He was clearly mad at her, or upset. She could not tell. But, he was definitely troubled by the fact that she couldn't open up to him; that much she knew. Her heart gave a tugging feeling as she realized the pain she was causing him. He stared at her intently for another minute before letting go of her hand and letting it slip from his grip. He shook his head, backing away from her. "Fine." He murmured, turning around and opening the door to his room to leave. He turned his head towards her one last time, quietly grumbling something just above a whisper, too hushed for her ears. He turned back around and shut the door behind him.

A pained twisting feeling settled in her heart as the door slammed close. Tears stained her cheeks as she let them fall from her strained eyes.

She gripped the sheets tightly, stopping herself from biting her lip and ripping open her stitches. She continued to look at the bedroom door, silently begging for him to come through it and forgive her.

She wiped away the salty liquids streaking her cheeks as she heaved a long and shuddery sigh.

'_Pull yourself together, Rukia. You have bigger problems… like how you're going to explain where you've been for an entire day to your sister.' _She pulled back the covers to find herself still in her long blue skirt and pink sweater. _'Heh. Thanks for not raping me, Ichigo._' Her feet touched the cold wooden floor, making her flinch. She took small steps; knowing that moving too fast would make her head throb even more than it was. _'I need to get out of here before Nee-san worries anymore than she already has.'_

But before she could even make it across the room, the door flung open. Standing in the door way stood a petite girl with short brunette hair holding a tray of food in her thin arms. She wore an apron over her pink dress along with a pair of knee high purple socks.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san! You're awake!" The young girl smiled sweetly, stepping into the room and turning on the light switch with her free hand. Rukia squinted her eyes, not yet used to the bright lights. "I brought you some miso soup, a few dumplings, and some chicken curry!"

Rukia's eyes widened. Who was this girl?

"D-did you cook all of this for me?" Rukia stuttered, watching as the girl placed the tray atop of Ichigo's desk.

"Of course I did! After Ichi-nii brought you home and we bandaged you up, I felt so bad for you! I mean, you looked so… fragile and weak. I couldn't help but cook you something!" She smiled sweetly, clasping her tiny hands together and rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Rukia starred at the small girl in awe. She cooked for her? She made all of this food… for her? This small girl, took the time to make an entire meal for someone she had never met? Who _was_ this girl?

"I'm sorry… but, what's your name again?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm Kurosaki Yuzu! Ichi-nii's sister!" She smiled. Was this one of the sisters Ichigo was talking about when he said that they had bandaged her? Now she was cooking for her too?

'_Wow. Is everyone in this family so considerate and thoughtful?'_

"Well, thank you for the food Kurosaki-san," Rukia bowed her head in appreciation.

"I hope you enjoy yourself, Kuchiki-san." Yuzu smiled again before turning to leave. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Uh… Kurosaki-san? Would you like to… would you like to join me?" Rukia asked. "I mean, the food looks delicious, but I can't possibly eat all of this by myself. Would you mind eating with me?" She whispered with a small smile pulling at her lips. It was weird how this girl she had just met made her feel so comfortable. She had a glow about her that attracted Rukia to her. It was the way she smiled and how her amber eyes were so warm and filled with love. She didn't know what exactly made her like this Yuzu girl so much, but she just did.

It must have been a Kurosaki thing.

Yuzu grinned cheerfully as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "I would love to!"

-----------------------------------

"That Rukia chick is one cutie, Ichi-nii. I have to give you your props. You know how to pick em." Karin teased from the couch as her brother trudged heavily down the stairs.

"Shut up," he grumbled with a scowl as he entered the kitchen.

Karin only laughed before turning back to her soccer game.

"My son is already bringing the ladies home and letting them sleep in his bed! Oh, it's a miracle!" Isshin sang, dancing around his son.

"I said, Shut _up_!" Ichigo growled, slamming shut the refrigerator door with a can of soda in his hand.

"Geez Ichi-nii," Karin whined, flipping the channel to a football game she had no interest in. "Who stuck the pole up your ass?"

"Karin!"

"Oh, shut up, dad! I'm already fifteen!"

"But my little girl isn't supposed to say such filthy things!"

"What!? Like you're any better!?" Karin bellowed, climbing over the couch and standing on top of it with her fist raised in the air. At the moment, she really resembled Tatsuki in a freakishly scary way.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his family. He opened his soda before bringing the can up to his lips and letting the bubbles fizzle down his throat. His eyes began to wonder and it wasn't long until the large picture of his mother caught his attention.

'_Did I over react mom? Was I too harsh? Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her into telling me something she wasn't ready to.'_ He thought to himself as he gripped the can in his hand tightly. _'Should I go apologize, mom? Do you think she will forgive me?_' His emotions had got the better of him and he screwed up. And he needed to un-screw it before it was too late.

He guzzled the rest of the soda before making his way back up the stairs.

"Ohh! Where are you going, Ichigo!? Are you going to confess your love for Rukia-chan upstairs in private with the door locked! Or, are you going to rip her clothes apart and-"

"_Shut the fuck up!_" Ichigo roared as he threw his soda can at his father's face, the force knocking him unconscious.

"I think you killed him." Karin observed as she scratched at the back of her head.

"Like I could care less."

-----------------------------

She had never tasted food this excellent before. Sure, her sister could cook and she had been to some really fancy restaurants with extraordinary cooks, but the food she was eating right now was making her tongue sing and dance inside of her mouth. She moaned in delight as fireworks shot through her entire body, starting with her mouth and traveling down the rest of her body.

It was like each bite had its very own explosion of flavour that blew up inside of her mouth.

Who would have thought that a young girl like herself would be able to cook so well!?

"This is delicious, Kurosaki-san!" Rukia called, stuffing her face with the last of the dumplings. "How do you cook so well!?" The last time Rukia attempted to "cook" she almost burnt down the entire house. Someone really should have told her that tinfoil couldn't go into microwaves. Or Metal. Or glass.

"Oh, thank you Kuchiki-san! I'm grateful you like it!" Yuzu smiled, taking a small bite of her own chicken curry. She had to admit, it was pretty good.

"So, Kurosaki-san, how old are you?" Rukia politely asked, taking a small sip of Yuzu's miso soup and letting a smile grace her lips as the flavour exploded in her mouth again.

"I just turned fifteen about six months ago. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"How old are _you_, Kuchiki-san?"

"Seventeen, turning eighteen in four months," she answered. Yuzu nodded as she popped a piece of curry covered chicken into her mouth. "My birthday is in January."

Yuzu nodded again, twirling her chopsticks in her hand. "Ichi-nii just turned eighteen last month. Our daddy is making him pay rent now. I think Ichi-nii is working at a pizza place at the moment."

"Yeah," Rukia chuckled to herself. "I know."

Yuzu looked up with a confused and shocked look on her face.

"How?" Rukia titled her head to the side, confused by the one worded question.

"What do you mean? He told me."

"R-really!? What's your relationship with Ichi-nii?" Yuzu questioned, her eyes wide. She had thought that Ichigo had just found some girl on the street and decided to bring her here. It was very like Ichigo to do something like that, so she never questioned it. She figured he knew her name because it was written in her school books. She had never even thought of Ichigo actually_ knowing_ Rukia.

"I… I think we're friends." Rukia stuttered. Were they friends? Could she call him that? Could he even call _her_ that? Weren't friends supposed to trust each other with secretes and tell them everything? She couldn't even do that. What kind of friend was she if she wasn't even capable of actually trusting someone and opening up to them? Ichigo had every right to not want her as a companion. With the way she was pushing him away, she mine as well have been a complete stranger. She was a _stranger_; a stranger that accidentally stumbled into some innocent, poor boy's life and would sooner or later screw it up.

"How do you only _think_ your friends?" Yuzu asked, puzzled. You were either friends or you weren't. There was no in between unless you were the kind of friends with benefits…

Were they the kind of friends with benefits!?

"I don't know. He's kind of mad at me right now." Rukia sighed to herself as she looked away and out the window. The trees swayed in the wind peacefully without a care in the world. Oh, how she wished she could be just like the trees; free and untroubled. Trees didn't have problems. They didn't accidentally kill their loved ones or sit helplessly as their sister slowly died from some illness they knew nothing of. They didn't develop feelings for complete strangers. They didn't grow bonds with others and then want to break them. They didn't have to worry about opening up to each other or worry about trust. And she was positive that trees didn't get beaten and teased.

Nope. They were just trees; Simple, uncomplicated trees.

"Why?" Yuzu asked. But before she could get an answer, the sound of foot steps storming up the stairs distracted her. She looked behind her from her sitting position on Ichigo's floor.

Ichigo stood in the doorway, scowling at his little sister. Not that he was trying to be mean; he just always looked like that. And it just happened to be directed towards Yuzu.

Her eyes widened in realization as she stood and took the dirty plates that Rukia wasn't eating off of and hurrying out the door. She smiled and waved off Rukia as she left her brother's room.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head before walking in awkwardly. Rukia only watched as he sat down in front of her. He was looking down, scowling at the food as if it had done something wrong. She stayed silent, waiting for him to say something; anything. She wanted him to say that he forgave her or that he would ignore her crude behavior and give her another chance. She wanted-

"Rukia, I'm sorry."

Well, she wasn't expecting _that._

"W-what?" Rukia stuttered, shocked.

"I said I'm sorry." Ichigo repeated. Rukia's eye brows scrunched together as she starred at Ichigo is awe. He wasn't supposed to say that! He wasn't supposed to come in here to _apologize_ to her! Why wasn't he yelling at her!? Why wasn't he throwing a fit and blaming her for global warming and other shit she had nothing to do with but somehow still got blamed for!?

She remained speechless as she silently waited for Ichigo to say that he was just joking and was actually mad at her.

"I shouldn't have pressured you into telling me something you didn't want to. I'm sorry, Rukia." Ichigo averted his eyes, his face becoming heated. '_Dammit! Why does she do this to me!?'_ He looked back at her, expecting her to yell at him and not except his apology. Instead, she just starred at him; bewildered. "Well?"

"W-what?" Ichigo scowled at her in irritation.

"Why are you just starring at me like that!? Say something!" Rukia opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She gulped as her cheeks flushed red. "Rukia!"

"Ok, ok!" She stammered nervously. "I'm just surprised, ok!?"

"What's there to be surprised about? All I did was apologize."

"Exactly! Why!?" Rukia nearly yelled. Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"First of all, shut up. Second of all, why wouldn't I?" Rukia came back to her self before matching her scowl with Ichigo's and folding her arms over her chest.

"First of all, don't tell me to shut up. Second of all, you're supposed to be _mad_ at me! Not sorry!" She argued, pouting.

Ichigo starred at her. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked, voicing his thoughts aloud. Rukia blushed again before turning her head and looking away to avoid making eye contact with him. "Dammit, Rukia. Will you look at me?"

She sighed at the distressed tone in his voice. '_Why do I keep doing this to him? What's wrong with me?'_ Suddenly, she felt a warm hand taking her chin and turning her head. She locked eyes with Ichigo as she realized how close they were. She could feel his hot breath hitting her lips and the tips of their noses brushing against each other. Suddenly it felt like the world was spinning once again. Everything was moving as fast as light and they stayed, unmoved; untouched. All she could feel was the hot breath of Kurosaki Ichigo, the warm embrace of his hand, and the soft tip of his nose. Her body was on fire.

'_His hand…it's so soft. His nose is so soft._' Her eyes left his for a split second as she became hypnotized by his lips. '_I bet his lips are just as soft._ A low, barely audible moan left her mouth at the thought of Ichigo crashing his lips onto her's and tasting them with his tongue.

As much as she wanted to deny these newborn feelings, she just couldn't. She hated herself for it, but she just couldn't stop.

'_I'm so sorry, Kaien._'

"Rukia." The soft voice of the man in front of her brought her back from her daze.

"Hmm?" She hummed, unable to speak at the proximity of their faces.

"I'm not mad at you. You're the one who should be mad. I don't know why your not. I guess it's just how you are. But, I don't mind it." He whispered as softly as he could. "It's actually kind of cute." He finished, both of their cheeks turning a dark shade of red that rivaled Renji's hair.

Her eyes widened. What was he saying!? Why was he saying such things while only being centimeters away from her face!? What was he thinking!?

She backed away from him. She didn't know how else to react. It was too much for her. She couldn't handle being that close to him. Her heart was racing and she was grateful she wasn't standing or else she would have fainted from the anxiety. He tried to scoot forward, but she only backed further away until her back hit the side of his bed. He had her cornered. '_What would nee-san think if she saw me now…?' _

…

Shit.

She stood up as the realization finally sunk in. She ran for the door, only to have Ichigo catch her around the waist.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she thrashed around in his arms. Why did this seem so familiar?

"Where are you going!?" He yelled back, tightening his hold on Rukia as she continued to try to get away from him.

"It's my sister! She must be worried! I can't have her worry about me and become even more sick than she already is! I need to get home, Ichigo! Let me go!" She cried, reaching her arms out as if there was something she could grasp to get away.

"Rukia, please! Take a look at yourself!" Ichigo somehow managed to move her in front of the full length mirror in his room. She stopped moving long enough to look at herself. Her head was still bandaged with the Chappy Band-Aids covering her nose and chin. Her bottom lip still remained stitched together; even with her screaming and yelling. "Do you really want to go home to have your sister see you like this? How much more worried would she be if she knew what was happening at school? Wouldn't she want to know what's going on? If you can't tell me…I'm pretty sure you can't tell your sister."

Rukia looked down, ashamed. He was right.

She turned herself around until her hands rested atop of his hard chest.

"What should I do?" She whispered, looking up at his solemn face. He shook his head.

"Call her and tell her you're at Orihime-san's house." She nodded her head as she waited for him to continue. "You'll be staying there for a week, ok?"

"What!? An entire week!? Their not going to believe me, Ichigo! Are you crazy!?" She yelled again at the stupid idea.

"Well, do you have any other suggestions!? Your wounds aren't going to heal in one day! You need to spend at least an entire week at my house before you can go back," He explained. She heaved a sigh before her head fell onto his firm chest. She shook her head.

"This day just gets better and better." She laughed tiredly. "It's been hell."

"Sorry."

"Don't"

He ran his hand through her hair as they remained in that position. He tried soothing her by brushing her hair with his fingers and humming softly. It wasn't like him at all. She made him do things that he just didn't understand. Here he was, running his hands through her hair, humming the soft tune his mother had taught him, and letting a smile pull at his lips. Who was he?

"Oi! Ichigo! You're such a ladies man! Oh ho ho, you big boy! Little Ichi grew up, didn't he!?" A deep, feminine voice sang loudly. Ichigo and Rukia backed away from each other in shock as the woman in the doorway just smirked at their bewildered expressions; her sudden appearance surprising them.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he pointed at the woman animatedly.

"YORUICHI!?!?"

**Woah! That was a long chapter! It wasn't that great… but you know… I'm only 11 and write like I'm five! I'm sorry! But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it at least 8,000 words. It was kind of difficult because I am an amateur and therefore, this chapter may seem weird because some parts had to be outstretch and scenes had to be added to make it at least 8,000. But, hey- I did it. Well, actually, my Author's Note does kind of count as some of the words. Why do you think I'm continuing to ramble? It's because I haven't reached 8,000 yet, duh! I'm hoping this Author's Note does the trick because I'm at 7,880 or something. _**

**Geez. Still not there.**

**Almost.**

**Hold on.**

**Just a few more….**

**Nope. **

**Still not there.**

**Wait….**

**Now? **

**Nope..**

**Ahh! Screw it! 7,900 is good enough! An Author Note can't last forever!**

**Sorry for any grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes!**

**Remember to….**

**REVIEW! Flames or IceFlakes!!**

**XOXO~ Garrett-Is-Mine**

**P.S. This entire Chapter is dedicated to **Rukia001!! **Thank ****you for reviewing out of nowhere and giving me the push I needed to finish this chapter! I didn't really understand what your review meant, lol, but I was feeling like crap because I started to realize that my story sucked and no one was reviewing, and there you went, REVIEWING!! Thank you soooo much!!**

**Hey, look at that! I made it to 8,000! OMG! I knew you could do it Author's Note ^_^ Thanks**Rukia001!! **You made me get 8,000!! Woot!! Woot!! **


	9. Mrs Urahara

**Ok! So, here's the scoop! In the 4****th****, 5****th****, and 6****th**** grade, we children like to make up something called "Going Out." Which to me, is stupid. We don't even actually go out anywhere! We don't kiss. We don't hold hands. We barely even talk so it's kind of a "What the hell? Why did you ask me out when we can't even do anything because we are like, 11 and 12, you idiot!?" Something like that. **

**Well, this really cute, anime loving, manga reading, boy asked me out and of course I said "OMG YES! YES! YES!" Not like that, but my mind was screaming it ^_^ You see, I'm not the prettiest or the skinniest person alive. (I'm not saying I'm ugly –I'm totally saying that- just not beautiful) Ok. Ok. I would say that I was… kind of cute, I guess. Whatever! I'm an anime nerd! We tend to **_**not**_** be pretty. (If you are pretty, IM me and tell me that I'm wrong because your probably one of the most beautiful creatures alive.) Well, anyways, he asked me out and I was super excited. There is something you have to understand here though, he is only cute in my eyes apparently, and he is awkward and weird to well…. EVERYBODY! I like weird people, plus he liked anime, AND he had freaking Shonen Jump Magazines!! He was amazing in my eyes. But, everyone always made fun of him when I said I was dating him. But, I didn't break up with him to save my popularity…. No way! I stayed with him! I'm not shallow, people. Trust me. I'm anything but. I have plenty of friends so I would say that I was popular. People who I don't even know, know my name! Sorry if it sounds like I'm bragging, I'm just trying to prove my point. I'm that popular kid, dating the weirdo. (I can't say nerd or geek because I am one –it's part of why I'm "popular".) ^_^ Wait… I'm also weird… never mind. He was just awkward, ok? No one liked him. BUT ME! **

**See how nice I am!?**

**Well, to sum it up, he went along and asked out one of my best friends….**

…

**Why? Why? Why? You want to know why, because he thought she was FUNNY!!! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCCKCKCKCKCK!!!!!! Lol, haha. So, you know what he just did? He just cheated on the only person in the entire world to give him the time of day! Hahaha! Idiot! **

**How do you cheat on someone in the 6****th**** grade!?! I don't know, but he did it somehow. Haha.**

**And guess what? He still hasn't said sorry. **

**Oh well. **

**He's going to anime hell along with Light while I'll be flying with L!! He will love me!! :3**

**Whoa! That was long! Sorry. That happened like, a month ago but I never told you in the last chapter so I had to RIGHT NOW. Haha. Enjoy the story my little minions.**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**"I **_**know**_** love him… I love him a lot." Ohhh! Who says this!? Read to find out! Muwahahahaha!!!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I haven't been putting this for the past two chapters or so. So, no, I don't own nor can I draw the bleach characters so therefore I do not own Bleach. There.**

"It's nice to see you too, Ichigo!" Yoruichi laughed, placing her perfectly manicured hands on her curvy hips. Ichigo scowled as his arms crossed themselves involuntarily.

"Yoruichi," he grumbled.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi mocked back.

"Dammit, will you just tell me why the hell you're here!?" Ichigo growled, scowling at the woman. A large grin spread across her face as her golden eyes lit up. It was like a spark had gone off and suddenly Yoruichi was glowing with pure joy.

But before she could explain exactly why she was so happy, her reason began running up the stairs. He whistled loud and cheerfully as he managed to skip up the long flight of stairs. The sound of his wooden shoes echoed through the halls. He entered the room with a small smile, and his long blonde hair casting a dark shadow over his face.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the mysterious man approached, moving in closer.

He lifted his head and a large smile came over his features.

"Ahhhhhh! Ichigooooooooo!!! Long time no seeee!!!!" The cherry man sang as he whipped out a fan from one of his long, green sleeves.

"C-clogs!? What are _you_ doing here!?" Ichigo nearly yelled, pointing overly dramatic at the grinning blonde.

"Why, I'm here with this beautiful goddess, of course!" His free arm wrapped itself around Yoruichi's slim waist before he kissed her cheek romantically.

"Oh, Kisuke, stop. You're embarrassing me." Yoruichi giggled as her lover nibbled at her neck.

"You know you like it,"

"Will you two stop fucking molesting each other for one minute to answer me, God Dammit!?" Ichigo bellowed angrily, catching the two lovers' attentions.

"Geez, Ichigo. Lighten up a bit! I saw you getting all cozy with this one before I walked in here," Yoruichi teased, pointing to a now blushing Rukia. Her eyes widened. She shook her head in disagreement as she tried stuttering out her argument. But Ichigo beat her to it.

"We were _not_ getting cozy!" Ichigo argued, his own cheeks becoming heated. "And even if we were, it's none of your business!"

"Which we _weren't!"_ Rukia piped in, speaking for the first time. Her voice was low and squeaky from the lack of use. Her cheeks were flushed with a deep crimson, making her look much younger than she already was. She sounded like a little child and she looked like one. And her height didn't help in the slightest.

"Wah!?!? Ichigo!? Were you… you were… YOU LITTLE PEDOPHILE!!!" Kisuke panicked in horror. A quick punch to the face quickly shut him up.

"First of all, we didn't do anything. Second of all, she's seventeen." Ichigo scowled, crossing his arms over his chest once again.

'Well, she sure is a cutie. What's your name, little one?" Kisuke cooed as he pat the top of Rukia's head.

"Ah… I'm Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia." She hesitated while getting nervous from the close proximity of this man.

"Well then, nice to meet you Kuchiki." Urahara grinned. Rukia nodded her head slowly, still not sure how she should react to this mystery man.

'_Kuchiki? Could it be? No… she couldn't possibly be related…'_ Yoruichi and Kisuke both thought in unison.

"Enough playing around and just answer me. What are you two doing here?"

Both Yoruichi and Kisuke looked over at each other, sparks going off in their eyes. Grins spread across their faces, and suddenly it felt like the room grew very cold.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the two's odd behavior. It was like they were speaking to each other through their eyes. It would have been romantic if it were anyone else. But now it was just creepy.

Their grins grew larger until they were both blushing and beaming with joy.

"We're getting married!!" They sang in unison as Ichigo went pale and the room froze over.

-------------------------------------

"So you and clogs finally tied the knot, eh?" Ichigo yawned; taking back the piece of pocky Rukia was attempting to steal. The couple nodded happily as they continued to cuddle on the couch. The two lovers sat blissfully on the edge of the living room couch, leaving Karin barely a foot of room to sit and watch her soccer game in peace. Isshin nodded animatedly as he listened intently to the details of the already planned wedding. The large chair placed in the corner of the room, is where he sat like L from that one television series. Apparently sitting like that helped him pay attention or something.

Ichigo sat on the floor, pocky in lap and Rukia's head resting atop his shoulder. He made an attempt to be considerate and listen to the two ramble on about their new found love, but most of the time he just drowned them out and focused on his pocky that seamed to be disappearing.

Yuzu was in the kitchen, still preparing more dinner for the two unexpected guest. Not that she minded.

"When is the wedding, Kisuke?" Isshin smiled happily at his two friends. "I haven't been to a wedding in ages. These two," he pointed towards Yuzu and Karin with his thumb, "Won't get married for awhile now and Ichigo over there is just a prude."

"Hey, shut the hell up! I am not!"

"Liar." Rukia snickered, reaching her hand out to take another piece of pocky.

"What the hell do you know?" Ichigo grumbled, slapping Rukia's sneaky little hand away.

"I know you blush every five seconds and that you're a virgin." Rukia teased as she pinched his pink cheeks to prove her point. She grinned when his face turned red and his eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about!?"

"You told me! Don't you remember?"

"Hell no!"

Laughter erupted from the couch, startling everyone but the culprit. Karin threw her head back as she bellowed out laughs and held her sides as they began to hurt.

"Ah, Ichigo! I knew I would like this Rukia chick! Ha!" Karin snickered with a grin spreading across her face. "She's so funny!" She brought her attention back to the soccer game as a goal was scored and her fits of laughter had finally died down. But quiet giggles could still be heard from the kitchen, causing curiosity to fall over everyone.

Yuzu held her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold in her laughs. A unique shade of pink tinted her cheeks as she looked up to find everyone starring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just," Yuzu apologized, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side again. "Kuchiki-san truly is amazing, isn't she Karin?"

Rukia stared at the young girl, dumbfounded by her words. No one had ever used the word 'amazing' and her name in the same sentence before. It was almost like hearing music for the first time. It was like seeing the sky for the first time. It was like when she held her first paintbrush and made art. It made her heart swell.

"Yeah, she's a real trooper. She busted her lip, cracked her head, and here she is; cuddling up to Ichi-nii and trying to score!" Karin agreed, giving her twin a thumbs up before winking at Ichigo.

"What the hell are you going on about this time Karin?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his irksome younger sister. She only rolled her eyes before jerking her thumb at Rukia.

"You're an idiot! Look at her!" Karin nearly yelled as she stood from her spot from the couch. Ichigo hesitated at first, but complied with his sister's persistent wishes. He looked over at Rukia, just now noticing how close they were. Her cheeks turned red and suddenly something in the pit of his stomach began to stir. Her amethyst eyes were wide as she stared back at him. Her eyes were hypnotizing. She could tell him to jump off of roofs, and he would probably do it. He couldn't stop staring at them. Her usually pale face was red with embarrassment, but he just couldn't look away. _'Why… why does she look so __**beautiful**__?'_

"She blushes every time you _glance_ at her! I think it's obvious! Don't you think, Yuzu?"

"Oh yes, I think Kuchiki-san would make Ichi-nii _very _happy!"

"See dad, you might have grandkids sooner than we thought!"

"Really!?"

"Wait! Hold on! Don't we get a say in this!?" Ichigo shouted, finally looking away from Rukia to join in on the conversation. "Who said I wanted kids with Rukia in the first place!?"

"What!? You don't have to put it that way, you insensitive jerk!" Rukia yelled hotly, her face heating up even more. It wasn't like _she_ wanted children anyways –especially not with Ichigo- but he didn't have to be so blunt about it.

"See, Ichi-nii! Rukia wants children!" Karin blurted, a smirk slowly spreading across her face.

"Grandchildren!?"

"NO! Shut up you old goat!"

"Uh… I don't want kids…"

"Oh, Kisuke! We should tell them what we want to name our kids!" Yoruichi held up her finger as she nudged her fiancée with her elbow. He nodded as he agreed.

"What? You guys are having kids?" Ichigo asked, a piece of pocky sticking out of his mouth.

"No, not yet, but we want to plan ahead." Kisuke concluded with a nod. "We're thinking of Benihime if it's a girl!" He finished, fanning himself.

Yuzu tilted her head to the side, her pointer finger placed on her bottom lip.

"But, what if it's a boy?"

"Oh, we haven't planned that yet!" Kisuke waved her off, his signature smirk spreading across his face.

"What the hell!? I thought you said you were planning ahead!" Karin shouted. Typical Urahara.

"But, we've already planned the wedding! Isn't that right, Kisuke?" Yoruichi beamed. Her future husband nodded in agreement.

"We want Yuzu to be our flower girl," Yoruichi started as a squeal sounded from the kitchen where Yuzu beamed happily and clapped her hands together. "We want Karin to be our ring boy," said girl groaned at the mention of her name, associated with 'boy'. Ichigo chuckled before Karin's shoe was thrown in his face. "We would be very happy if Ichigo could be one of the groomsmen?" Yoruichi finished in a question, waiting for Ichigo's approval.

"You ain't gotta ask me. It's your wedding."

"Great! We already planned that so even if you said no you would still have to do it!" She ignored his argument before continuing on. "We just have one problem."

"Ah? What is that?" Isshin asked, concerned. He hadn't been to a wedding in years. He wanted it to be perfect; even if he _wasn't_ the one getting married.

Yoruichi scratched at the back of her as a nervous chuckle escaped her throat.

"We don't have a bride's maid."

The room grew quiet as everyone just stared at the engaged couple. The soccer game on the television seemed to be the loudest object in the small living room as the noise from the electronic device echoed off the walls. The awkward silence seemed to last hours.

"You don't have a bride's maid!?" Yuzu cried with wide eyes as they watered. She loved weddings just as much as her dad.

"Nope." Kisuke sang, making a popping noise with his mouth as he finished the word.

"_But_, we're still looking! We considered Soifon but she currently isn't in Tokyo, and she isn't coming back until February. Our wedding is in January, so that just won't work." Yoruichi explained.

They continued discussing the incomplete wedding, giving suggestions and disagreeing with unreasonable proposals. Karin only piped in an idea once her soccer game went to commercial, only to disregard everyone once it came back on.

Ichigo snuck away, pocky in hand. Rukia quickly followed behind him. She didn't know these people; she didn't need to stay down here. Yuzu was such a nice, sweet girl, but other than her, she really didn't _know_ anybody. She never even got the chance to introduce herself properly. These people had no clue whatsoever who she was or why was here, and they never seemed to ask. It was like they had no problem with her being there; a place she did not belong.

She followed behind Ichigo as he walked unhurriedly up the stairs. He flopped down on his bed with a sigh.

Rukia walked into the small room after him and closed the door before noticing the small pile of books she had left forgotten. _'Oh yeah. Homework._' She heaved a sigh as she sat down in front of the pile of homework. She began rummaging through her book sack, looking for her given assignments.

"What are you doing?" a deep, masculine voice called from behind. Rukia turned around to see Ichigo looking at her with curiosity. She felt her cheeks turn red, although she didn't know why.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered. Ichigo scowled.

"Why are you doing homework?" She looked at him, confused as to why he would ask such an obvious question.

"We have school tomorrow, Ichigo. I don't want to fail my classes for not doing my homework. Just because I was beat… ah, uh… fell. Just because I fell doesn't mean I can slack off on my work. I mean-"

"Yeah, yeah. I already did it for you, so stop lecturing me." Ichigo sighed, ignoring her slip up.

Rukia gawked at him, surprised. "Of course you did." She mumbled, standing up and accepting Ichigo's help. Of course Ichigo would do something like that. He was being too nice lately. In fact, he had always been nice to her from the start. It was hard to believe _anyone_ could be so kind to her, but after getting to know Ichigo, it was expected; No matter how much she believed she didn't deserve it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo questioned, scowling at her vague comment. She looked up at his frowning face but couldn't help but smile. Just by looking at him, you would never believe him to be the caring type. "Why are you smiling?" Rukia averted her eyes but kept her smile in place.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Ichigo stared at her, mesmerized by her smile. She looked so happy; so beautiful. He couldn't stop watching her. He couldn't explain the feelings he was currently experiencing. His heart was racing with unsteady beats and pounding against his chest. Her pink lips curled beautifully into a smile that seemed to have an astonishing effect on him. Her eyes seemed to glisten for reasons he could not yet figure out. Her pink cheeks were enough to make his face heat up. Why was it that he was just _now_ realizing how beautiful Rukia was? Why was he only noticing _now_ these feelings? They couldn't possibly be true. Was this what people called a faze? Was this just some crush that would wear off sooner or later? Would he always feel this way towards a girl he would do anything for to keep safe? Did she feel the same way?

"Thank you, Ichigo." Her voice broke him from his train of thought but suddenly Rukia was In front of him –only inches from his unmoving body. She closed her eyes with her smile still in place. It reminded him of how Yuzu smiled when she was really happy, and yet, he did not think of Yuzu. He only saw Rukia at the moment.

His heart continued to race inside of his chest, but he did not move from his lying position. His body was numb. What was happening?

Rukia opened her eyes after realizing that she was getting a silent response from Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Did you hear me? I said, thank you," she tried again, nudging him in the side.

He felt her finger but his lips seemed to not want to make words. This wasn't like him. No one had ever had this kind of effect on him. He didn't know what to do. Was she still looking at him? What must she be thinking of him, acting like this?

"Ichigo?"

Was she getting angry with him for not speaking to her?

"Are you ok, Ichigo?"

What if she was upset?

"Ichigo…? Did I do something wrong?"

What if she never wanted to talk to him again!?

"I- I'm sorry if I did something wrong! Ichigo?"

What if-

"I'm sorry, ok!? I don't know what I did but can you at least speak to me!?" The panic in her voice as she pleaded made Ichigo shoot up, startling Rukia.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. Rukia's eye brows scrunched up together.

"You weren't responding to me. What were you thinking about that was so important?" She scowled at him as his cheeks turned crimson and he remained silent. "Are you ok? Are you sick or something? You've been turning really red lately."

He averted his eyes.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, closing his eyes. '_These feelings….'_

"Oh… uh… ok. I just wanted to thank you, that's all." Rukia looked down. She didn't understand why he was suddenly being so cold.

He looked up at her solemn face, suddenly feeling guilty. He smirked as he reached his hand out towards her face. She was startled by his sudden touch but soon melted into his hand as if it were natural. He lifted up her chin so that they were eye to eye.

"You're welcome." His voice seemed warm and soft. Her heart began to pound inside of her chest rapidly. She could feel the heat rising to her face once again. It was amazing how he could do this to her.

What would her sister… say?

'_Nee-san…'_

She turned her head away as she came back to her sense.

'_Shit, did I do something wrong?_' Ichigo thought to himself as Rukia walked away from him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called, her back faced towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her, although she could not see it.

"Yes?"

"Can… can I call my sister, please? I don't want her worrying any longer." Rukia mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, sure, go ahead. My phone's on the desk." Rukia nodded. She quickly spotted the bright red phone sitting atop of several mangas. She grabbed it and dialed the familiar number quickly. The other end only rang for a couple of seconds before a somber woman answered.

"Hello?" She sounded anxious, worried even. Her voice was thick as if tears had just been shed only moments ago. "Who… who is this?"

Rukia cleared her throat before speaking into the tiny phone in her hands.

"Nee-san? It's Rukia." The woman on the other end suddenly broke out into tears. She breathed heavily into the phone as relief was washed over her. "Nee-san!? Are… are you ok!? What's wrong!? Hello? Stop crying, Hisana! Please, calm down!" Rukia pleaded into the phone as she panicked. "You'll get even more sick!"

"_Oh, Rukia! Where… h-have you been! Byakuya a-and… and I have been searching for hours! I was so w-w-worried!"_ Hisana cried into the phone. She sobbed loudly into the receiver before making an attempt to speak.

"Don't push yourself, nee-san! I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm okay. I'm staying at Inoue-san's house." Rukia tried to explain, but her sister continued to cry into the phone. "Nee-san, please, calm down."

"_Why…why are you at I- Inoue's house? You're sup-p-posed to be h-here! Why aren't you h-her-here!?"_ Rukia sighed into the phone.

"Because she was feeling lonely, so she asked me to stay with her until Friday, ok?" Rukia tried again. She heard her sister blow her nose over the phone.

"_Oh… Inoue_?" Hisana observed as she started to calm down and dry her tears.

"Yes, sister. It's just Inoue. Don't worry." Rukia sighed in relief. Her sister was finally calming down. She was going to catch a cold if she continued going on like that. She was sick enough; she didn't need a measly cold weighing her down. She ran a hand through her black tresses before hearing someone moan in the background. She turned around, shocked and completely unaware that Ichigo was still in the room. He was looking at her with…hungry eyes? She couldn't tell but it was making her nervous. Ichigo never looked at her like that before. But before she could contemplate on it any longer, he was looking away.

'_That was sexy… shit! Did she catch me? Look away, Ichigo! Look away!'_

"_Rukia? You still there, sweetie?_"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm here."

"_Don't_ _you need c-clothes, Rukia? You're skinnier than most girls, sweetie. Do you need me to bring you anything?" _Rukia smiled into the phone. Her sister was too kind. She had just finished crying her heart out and now was offering to bring her clothes and needs. It made her feel guilty for making her sister worry like that. Such a caring person didn't deserve to be treated so poorly by someone of the likes of her. She deserved better.

"No nee-san, I'm fine, thank you. Inoue-san has some clothes from when she was younger that she still has." She lied, adding to her guilt.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure, but thank you_."_

"_Ok, Rukia. Please be careful and have fun! Don't make any trouble for Inoue. Call me before you go to sleep, do your homework, and don't forget to eat dinner. I'm sure Inoue won't mind making you something." _Hisana instructed to her younger sister. Rukia nodded her head, although Hisana couldn't see. "_I love you, Rukia. Be good and be safe."_

"I love you too, Hisana." Rukia whispered into the cell phone. "Sorry for the trouble."

"_You're no trouble, Rukia. I love you, ok?"_

"Ok_."_

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye nee-san." Rukia whispered before hanging up the mobile electronic. She tossed the tiny red phone back onto to the desk with a sigh. It was never fun to lie to someone you loved.

"Why didn't you tell her to bring you clothes? What are you going to wear?" Ichigo asked. Rukia gave him a look as if it were obvious but he only stayed silent, waiting for her answer as if he didn't know it himself.

"You are such an idiot, strawberry." Rukia smirked. "Why would I tell her to bring me clothes so that she can drive all the way to Inoue's house, just to find me _not _there?"

"Oh…"

Suddenly the sound of footstep echoed through the halls before his bedroom door slammed open. The two occupants of the room turned around, startled. Yoruichi stood in the doorway, her grin wide. She walked up to Rukia and put her hands on the petite girl's shoulders. She suddenly felt very nervous.

"Guess what, Kuchiki!?" The dark skinned woman cheered. She shook Rukia's shoulders in her excitement.

'Aah! Y-yes?!" Rukia stuttered, beginning to get dizzy. Suddenly Yuzu, Karin, Kisuke, and Isshin were standing behind Yoruichi, grins on their faces. Although, some grins weren't all for the right reasons. "What is it?"

Yoruichi smirked.

She just loved seeing the faces of her victims.

"You're going to be my bride's maid!!"

"WHAT!?!?!" It was reactions like that, that made her day.

**I know, it's been like, a month or something. Sorry, everyone! I had Benchmark Exams and had to study, so fanfiction had to wait. It's kind of short, but I needed to stop somewhere. It's getting late. Or early I guess. It is currently 6:00 am and you don't even want to know how long I have been typing this up. **

**OW! My hand is cramping!!! No! Must keep writing! AGH! THE PAIN!!**

**Ok, well, I'm going to have to deal with it because there is **_**a lot**_** I have to share. First, I SAW THE BLEACH MOVIE THREE!!! OMGNESS!! ICHIRUKI MUCH?!?!? It was amazing! Google it!! GO! GO! GO! NOW! Wait, finish reading this first. Anyone listened to the Bleach Beat collection!? It's really good. Inoue (as much as I hate to admit it) can REALLY sing. But Toushiro is better. Oh, and here's a little fun fact. Did you know that his Japanese voice actor…. IS A WOMAN!?!? No joke. There you go. Now you know. I think her name is Romi Paku or something. That sounds about right. BTW, Renji sings heavy metal. It's epic. Oh, and lastly, go to some random book store and look at the last page of volume ten of Fruits Basket. You will absolutely die if you are a Yuki fan! Don't find it on the internet. They don't have the right words and stuff. Ow. Ok. My hand hurts too much to go on.**

**Sorry for mistakes**

**Review! Flames and Iceflakes!**

**XOXO~Garrett-Is-Mine**


	10. Family Portraits

_*** THIS CHAPTER (AND ALSO THE PREVIOUS) IS DEDICATED TO SHELBYPF!!!! NOW I WON'T FORGOT THIS TIME BECAUSE IT'S THE FIRST THING I WROTE!!! MUWAHAHAHA!! ***_

**My hand feels better. It hasn't been cramping up lately. Thanks for the reviews guys. My goal is to get to 50 reviews in the next five chapters somehow. So… yeah. Review as much as possible! ^_^ Anyways, here is the chapter you all have been waiting not so long to read!! Hehe.**

**Oh, and before we get on with the chapter, you should listen to _OWL CITY_. The singer is amazing and writes beautiful music! Go on! Go listen to him!! _DO IT NOW!_**

_**Summary**_**:** **Rukia stopped believing in ****love**** after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called ****love****.**

_**Warnings**_**: I really don't know what to put here because I always do the author's not before I actually write the story and most of the time I make it up as I go along ^_^ So… just keep a look out. **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I can draw, yes, yes I surely can. But when it comes to drawing Ichigo, that's another story.**

"What are you talking about Yoruichi!? Rukia can't be a bride's maid!" Ichigo protested.

"Yeah! I couldn't possibly be in your wedding! You barely know me!" Rukia agreed as she shook her head frantically to get the woman to consent with her. But Yoruichi only laughed at the two.

"Of course you can, Kuchiki! Don't be ridiculous!" The woman expressed. Rukia's eyes widened. There was no way to get around this woman. Her cat like eyes were piercing into her amethyst one and she just didn't stand a chance.

"Y-Yoruichi!" Ichigo tried again but his attempts were futile. In the end, Yoruichi won that one. They had decided that having Rukia –a complete stranger- as their bride's maid would be the best idea.

It was around 9:30 and the family was getting ready to call it a day. Yuzu had stayed downstairs to clean the kitchen like she did every night while Karin sat at the table to keep her sister company. Although both girls were fifteen, Yuzu still tended to want the comfort of her twin. Though Yuzu insisted that she could handle the kitchen, Rukia stayed to help with the dishes. It wasn't like she had anything to do otherwise. Her homework was done and she had been studying for the same test for a week now.

"I don't believe we had a proper greeting!" A deep but kind voice spoke from behind her. Rukia turned around hastily, startled by the unexpected visitor.

Isshin stood behind Rukia with a grin and a glint in his eyes.

"Uh… c-can I help you?" Rukia faltered, backing up until her back hit the cold counter behind her.

"Dad, you're scarring her! Stop it!" Yuzu objected as she pointed her wet and soapy sponge at her father as if she were to use it against him. Isshin only chuckled before patting his daughter on her head.

"Don't be silly, Yuzu dear! I only wanted to properly meet my third daughter!" Isshin smiled joyfully. Rukia could only stare.

"Dad," Karin warned wearily. But Isshin was already grabbing Rukia by her arms and dragging her towards the living room couch. He sat her down as he sat as well. His cheesy grin was spreading quite quickly; although Rukia couldn't seem to understand why. She tried explaining that she had to get back to the dishes, but this man was persistent.

"No, no, no! Don't be afraid of papa!" '_Papa?' _Rukia thought to herself. "Let's start out with our names!" Isshin suggested. "I'm Ichigo's daddy, Kurosaki Isshin. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Rukia stared for a moment, simply thinking before she spoke. Everyone was so formal. They greeted her so… easily.

"Oh, uh… I'm Kuchiki Rukia." The name triggered something inside of him, making memories resurface with the speed of light. _'Could she possibly be related…?'_ But Isshin discarded the thought as he realized that the young woman in front of him was still waiting for his reply. His smile came back abruptly, startling Rukia.

"What a beautiful name, my child! You can call me daddy!" Isshin sang happily, grabbing Rukia's hand and pressing his lips to her pale skin. Her face heated from the sudden and unexpected action. "I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Rukia's widened eyes softened and for some reason she could feel a small smile tugging at her lips. When was the last time she had heard those words? Who was the last person to ever say that to her? Had _anyone_ ever said that to her? Why did a few simple words suddenly make her feel so happy?

Was it possible?

Could she really fit in?

"Dad, you're so cheesy. Just shut up already and let Kuchiki go to sleep." Karin whined, her arms folded behind her head. She yawned tiredly as she waited impatiently for Yuzu to finish the dishes. "Leave the poor girl alone, you freak."

"Oh!! Karin, why are you so mean!?" Isshin bellowed as fake tears streamed from his eyes.

"I said to shut up!" Karin yelled back, her foot connecting with her father's face. Isshin toppled to the floor.

"Karin," Yuzu scolded. She put away the dishes at last and was ready to go to bed. She had school in the morning. "Come on, Karin. Leave daddy alone and let's go to bed."

"Fine," said girl grumbled as she removed her foot from her father's left cheek.

Rukia watched as the two sisters ascended up the stairs to get ready for bed, but she did not move. She had never taken the time to actually _look_ at Ichigo's house. She vaguely remembered his bedroom and she wasn't in his living long enough to observe her surroundings. But now, she had a chance to admire the beautiful house Ichigo was granted to live in. His front door led directly to the living room with two hall ways on the sides. The kitchen was connected to the living room, the plush couch acting as the divider. The two hall ways led to several rooms, most of them being unoccupied. From what she could tell, they had two bathrooms in each hall with a small closet on each side. Four other rooms were lined up against the brightly painted walls, but the doors remained closed; making their contents unknown.

Pictures decorated the walls like wall paper. The hung in every corner, on any surface they could cover. They varied from family photos, to school pictures, individual shootings, and old family vacations. Karin and Yuzu seemed to take up an entire wall all by themselves. Karin didn't smile as much, but smirked. You could catch little glimpse of a real smile when secrete pictures were taken of her though. Yuzu seemed to be the same as always. Her smiles were always large and wide, like nothing could ruin her day. As she went down the line, she came across the hall that only held pictures of Ichigo. She saw portraits of a little Ichigo, with a grin that seemed to be bigger than Yuzu's. She began to notice that in each of the pictures, each child grew older and older as the pictures progressed. She could see Yuzu and Karin slowly grow into young girls, about to go into their teen years. Ichigo seemed to already be around fifteen. He matured quickly and his manly features appeared to have kicked in early. But at the same time, his smile seemed to fade more and more as she went down the line with her eyes. And suddenly, the pictures just stopped. And so did Ichigo's smile.

She could not understand why this young and happy boy, just suddenly stopped smiling. She could not understand why the pictures abruptly stopped around the age of fifteen for Ichigo, and twelve for Yuzu and Karin. All she _did_ know, was that woman was no longer in any of the "recent" pictures.

There was a beautiful red headed woman that seemed to be in almost every picture that wasn't a school portrait. Her smile represented one of Yuzu's, but the woman herself reminded her of Ichigo. She had this aura about her. It was comforting and warm, yet nurturing and kind. This woman had to be Ichigo's mother. She had never met this woman before, and yet she could not think of anyone better for the part of Mrs. Kurosaki. Her only question was… where was this woman? Why had nobody ever spoken of her yet? Why did she not walk in that door and greet her? Why had she not seen her in person?

Did any of this have anything to do with abrupt stop of the pictures? Could it be that…?

And suddenly realization dawned on.

Ichigo's mother… Yuzu and Karin's mommy… Isshin's wife…

She was dead.

This was woman who never stopped smiling, never stopped loving her children… she was dead. It was like everything had collapsed. Nobody smiled in these pictures and then they just stopped. And she didn't like it. This family seemed so perfect; so unlike her's. She wanted so desperately to believe that they were flawless. They weren't supposed to be broken because of the death of the most important person in their lives!

In a desperate attempt to prove herself wrong, Rukia turned around to search through drawers and cabinets; just looking for photo albums that could verify that she was mistaken. But she found nothing. She slammed the kitchen drawers in anger as she hissed through her clenched teeth. Giving up, she turned to go back upstairs, before a large photo caught her eye. Staring back at her, was the large picture of Kurosaki Masaki. Her strawberry blonde hair curled and descended down her shoulders and past her back. Her pink and perfectly plumped lips were curled into a sweet and sincere smile. Warm amber eyes stared into her mauve ones and suddenly Rukia was engulfed. She was looking into the eyes of a mother; a loving and nurturing mother.

There was a love there, in which she could not touch. It was a love she just could not reach, nor have. Tears welled up in her eyes as she finally began to comprehend what this picture meant. At the bottom of the portrait, little words were engraved into the oak wood that stood as the picture's frame.

_Kurosaki Masaki, beloved wife and mother 1970-2006_

The words were there and they were real. She didn't know why, but her body was shaking. Her fist clenched and for the moment, she didn't care that her lip was still stitched.

She bit it.

She just had to. She couldn't help it.

Blood poured from her lip as an unbearable pain shot through her body. Rukia closed her eyes tightly as tears of agonizing pain streamed down her cheeks like a forever going waterfall. She fell forward, unable to take the pain of her skin tearing open. But before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her around her waist.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia tightly before she could fall face first into his kitchen tile.

"What the hell are you doing, Rukia!?" Ichigo yelled in a hushed voice. But Rukia didn't struggle against him like she usually did. She just lied there in his arms, limp and motionless. "Rukia?" Ichigo turned Rukia around, confused as to why she was not responding. His eyes became angry as he noticed the blood pouring from her mouth.

"I bit my lip." Rukia whispered through the thick blood running down her chin. Her head dropped onto Ichigo's chest drowsily as if she had already lost gallons of needed blood.

"Shit Rukia," Ichigo cursed as he picked her up bridal style to carry her up stairs. "What did you do?"

----------------------------

"Will Kuchiki-san be okay?" A worried Yuzu asked as she clutched her teddy bear to her chest. Yuzu had just walked out of the bathroom when Ichigo came up the stairs with Rukia in his arms and a pained expression on his face. She was shocked and for awhile, speechless. Karin had already fallen asleep, so there was no need to wake her. It _was _just a bleeding lip. Although, Ichigo thought of it as more severe from the way he was looking at her. He brought her to his dad in a hurry to stop the bleeding and put her lip back together. Yuzu waited by the bedside, watching intently as her father worked incredibly fast on Rukia's bottom lip.

Ichigo held Rukia's hand tightly, not letting go until she did. And even then, he would probably keep holding on.

"She'll be fine, Yuzu dear. You can go back to bed." Isshin assured his daughter without even looking up at her concerned eyes. Although he _wanted_ to comfort her with his eyes, he was kind of preoccupied.

"But, daddy! She doesn't look fine!" Yuzu cried in protest, pointing to a still crying Rukia. And she was right. The pain was unbearable. The suture stuck at her lip like a thick knife. He pulled and tugged at her lip with the black string, before sticking the pointy needle back into her sore lip. It was a pain she never imagined to hurt so much. When they had first done this, she was unconscious and could feel nothing. But now, she was awake and alert. All of her senses were attentive and for some reason, they decided to not miss a single thing. She caught everything; every pull, every tug, every stick of that damned needle. It hurt like hell.

The bleeding had stopped but she could still feel the crust of her dried up blood peeling away on her chin. '_Poor Yuzu, having to watch such a gruesome act.' _Rukia cringed as the suture punctured her lips once again. But, it didn't really bother Yuzu. She was just worried. Besides, she had seen worse. She lived in a clinic for god's sake.

"That's because it hurts sweetie." Isshin concluded, pulling at the last stitch. "Look, I'm almost done." Isshin stated as he finished his last suture. "See? My third daughter will be alright! So, you can go to bed now, Yuzu dear."

"But-"

"Listen to dad, Yuzu." Ichigo piped in. He didn't look up as he spoke to her, but kept his eyes locked on Rukia and the tears she

unwillingly let loose. She was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to sit back, and just watch. He

squeezed her hand tightly as she clutched his with just as much strength. "You should go to bed, okay?" Ichigo looked up at his sister

with pleading eyes; startling Yuzu and causing her to falter. _'That… look. I haven't seen it since…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she

realized her brother was waiting for her to answer.

"O- ok. Goodnight, then." Yuzu turned around before throwing her brother a quick glance and waving off Rukia. "Goodnight Rukia. Get better," Her voice disappeared down the stairs.

Isshin put away his stitching equipment, placing his utensils back into the first aid-kit he received them from.

"Alrighty, Rukia. You're all stitched up. Just don't touch, bite, or move your lip too much from now on. I don't think we can re-stitch it again, unless you want to go through all of that again, only to come out with half a lip." Isshin joked, smiling down at a distraught Rukia. She nodded meekly, feeling weak and tired.

"Ok, I'm leaving her to you, Ichigo." Ichigo looked up from Rukia's sleepy eyes to see his father staring at him with all of the seriousness the grown man could muster.

"Dad…?"

"Take good care of her," was his only reply before walking past his son and closing the door behind him as he left. Ichigo stared at the bedroom door, pondering over his father's words. A tug on his sleeves alerted him back to reality.

Rukia looked up at him with teary eyes that made him cringe at the thought of her crying again.

"Yes?" He whispered, still clutching her hand.

"It hurts," she murmured quietly, but loud enough for Ichigo's ears. His eyes softened as a soft and sad smile pulled at his lips. His hand reached out and his fingers touched the skin of her forehead. He trailed along her temple, moving away strand pieces of hair in the process. He leaned forward slowly, taking the time to take in her beautiful features. Her short and thin eyebrows were raised in surprises while her sore, but plump lips were parted slightly. The tip of her nose wiggled faintly as she breathed in and out. Her cheeks were painted a pretty pink as he leaned closer. His body heat radiated off of him, swarming around her and causing a warm feeling to develop in the depths of her stomach. Her heart raced as Ichigo leaned in closer towards her face.

'_What's he doing!?' _She screamed inside of her head. She wanted so desperately to stop him, but her body just didn't move.

Before she knew it, soft and warm lips touched to her forehead lovingly.

Ichigo closed his eyes, causing his other sense to kick in. He breathed her in, slowly and sensually. _'Cherry Blossoms…'_ He concluded with a small smile.

He could feel her face heat up underneath his lips and his smile grew.

"I know, Rukia. I know. Just pull through for me." He whispered against her temple. His lips stayed there for a moment longer than they should have before he pecked her forehead and pulled back. "Can you do that for me?" he whispered again in a husky voice as his hand cupped her face and began caressing her cheek.

Her face flushed and her body began to tremble underneath his hypnotic touch. Goose bumps rose on her skin instantly as if on cue.

"I-Ichigo…" she stuttered, still feeling flustered. It was funny how suddenly the pain in her lip had gone away and was quickly replaced by a new feeling. But, she was awfully too tired to ponder on it any longer.

Ichigo noticed her sleepy eyes as she began to doze off and attempt to keep in her yawns. He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. She looked so cute; stitched lip and all.

'_Beautiful is more like it…'_

"Sleep, Rukia." His scowl softened as did his eyes. He moved the strand hair away from her face before kissing her forehead once again.

"But I'm not tired," she wined, pulling on his arm as he tried to leave for his room. Although, a yawn escaped her sore lips only seconds later.

"I would say otherwise." Ichigo chuckled, taking his arm back. "Go to sleep. We have school in the morning, okay? You don't want to be late, do you?" Rukia only shook her head with a pout as she gave in. She was far too sleepy at this point to argue with him any longer.

"Goodnight then," He stood in the doorway of the extra guess bedroom that Yoruichi and Urahara didn't take, his finger on the light switch. Rukia smiled sadly as she clutched the covers to her skin. It was getting cold without Ichigo's body heat acting as her blanket.

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

_Her feet touched the cold gravel beneath her as she began to walk forward. Rain fell from the sky and onto her skin like tiny little bullets, pelting her skin. She didn't know where she was going or why, but she continued to walk forward. The rain drenched the little white gown she wore, making the thin fabric stick to her skin. It was spaghetti strapped and stopped just above her knees. It stuck to her skin like glue and wrapped around her tiny body like a big wet blanket. _

_The night was cold and the wind tousled her hair, making it whip at her face and neck. The moon lit up the night as it hung in the sky like a big nightlight watching over the world as it slept. It illuminated her path, although she didn't know where it led or why it was there. She moved forward slowly and gradually. It was just a big dirt road with small pieces of gravel scraping across her feet. It led to no specific place or person that she knew of. It was just a dirt road._

_The sound of thunder struck her ears and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She suddenly became scared. Her feet began to take control; fore her mind was far too phased to do anything on its own. Her legs began to run. She was running forward but she did not know where to go or what was ahead._

_Rain was coating her skin while wind whipped at her face and gravel scratched her feet. She became cold as she ran through wind and rain in only a thin dress._

_How did she get here?_

_How did she end up in such a place wearing such a ridiculously thin dress?_

_She began to search for something; someone. Maybe someone could help her, protect her. And as if it were like clockwork, she spotted a familiar face. It was a man._

_His arms were opened wide, waiting for her to jump into them and be rescued. His jet black hair was mattered and wet from the rain. His ocean blue eyes were filled with love as he longed for her to be with him once again. Her heart quickened in beats as she ran towards him._

'_**Kaien!'**_

_She leaped into his arms with her lungs filled with laughter that escaped in raspy gasps. He instantly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her against him as her legs wounded themselves around his hips._

_She pulled back and kissed him full on the lips, long and hard. Tears ran down her face and the salty liquids mixed with the rain. She smiled before pulling back and being greeted with those beautiful blue eyes again._

"_I love you, Rukia" Kaien whispered, kissing her cheek and going down to nuzzle her neck. "I've missed you," _

"_I've missed you too Kaien! I've missed you so much! I love you with everything I have," Rukia cried through her shuddery sobs. She dropped her head onto his shoulders as she clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly. "I miss you so much."_

"_It's okay Rukia, don't cry. I'm here now. I'm here now, ok?" She nodded her head against his shoulder as her tears continued to fall._

_The night had grown colder and her thin dress didn't make it any better. But she wasn't complaining, as long as she got to ride on Kaien's back like old times. Her head rested atop his shoulder with their faces only centimeters away from each other. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck with his hands beneath her knees to keep her legs propped up. It had stopped raining but the wind stayed constant on her skin. _

_They walked –or more like, he walked while she rode on his back- together down the dirt road in the comfortable silence she loved so much. Neither one of them seemed to know where the path led, but they continued to walk on nevertheless. She hummed quietly into his ear, kissing his lobe every now and then._

"_Rukia, can I ask you a question?" Kaien spoke, breaking the silence. Not that she minded._

"_You just did, silly" she joked, smiling._

"_I'm being serious, Kuchiki." Apart from his statement, there was a joking tone behind his words. Rukia only giggled in his ear._

"_Fine, fine. What do you want to know?" His hands tightened around her knees as he lifted her up higher; she was beginning to slip. He sighed, lowering his head. _

"_Kaien? What's wrong? Did –"_

"_Why did you lie to me?" He asked, interrupting her. Rukia scrunched her eye brows together, not sure what he had meant. She tightened her grip around his neck as she began to slip again._

"_What do you mean? I never lied –"_

"_Yes you did."_

"_What, Kaien? Why are you being like this? I don't understand." Rukia pleaded as her voice cracked from the thick tears in the back of her throat. _

"_You lied to me, love." His voice was low, but not menacing like she thought it would be at this point. He was calm. His voice was almost saddening as if she had hurt him in some way that she was not aware of. "You lied."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You said you loved me, Rukia. That was a lie." Kaien stated calmly as if it didn't bother him in the slightest. He only continued walking with Rukia on his back and that calm aura roaming around them._

"_But I do love you Kaien. I never lied to you about that." His calm atmosphere was starting to wear off on her. She didn't sound panicked like she usually was in these situations. It was just a peaceful walk down an old dirt road between two lovers. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Their words came out with such ease it was like they were discussing the weather. _

"_Don't you love that Kurosaki kid?" Kaien asked with confusion evident behind his words. Rukia laid her head down on his shoulders in thought. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Or better yet, how to answer without saying something stupid._

"_I don't know." Rukia whispered. She couldn't say no, nor could she say yes. __**Did**__ she love him? Was it possible? She had only known him for at least a month. Was there room in that small amount of time to fall in love with somebody? __**'Apparently so…'**_

'_You don't know? Hmm." Kaien nodded. _

"_Yeah, I don't know." Rukia sighed. She turned her head towards Kaien, only to see a small smile pull at his lips. "What are you smiling at?"_

"_No, nothing." He chuckled. "It's just that I'm happy for you. That's all." Kaien smiled at her with his warm blue eyes staring into her purple ones. __**'That twinkle in his eyes has to be the moon reflecting weirdly.'**_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're finally moving on. You can be happy without me, Rukia! It makes me so happy! I know that sounds really corny, but it does. I'm happy for you. I hope this Kurosaki kid loves you just as much as you love him." Kaien laughed happily. "You've been holding onto me for too long. Kurosaki can protect you from harm's way. He can love you like I loved you. Who knows? Maybe even more than I loved you. Although, I find that hard." Kaien smiled his cocky smile in her direction, making her heart warm up._

_She stared at him in awe. He__** wanted**__ her with Ichigo? Hell, he was happy for her! _

_A smile spread across her features instantly as she laid her head back down on Kaien's broad shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes and she let them fall willingly. She gripped onto his shirt tightly as she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. __**'I wish this weren't a dream…'**_

"_Thank you, Kaien." Rukia whispered against his shoulder, her tears soaking up the small spot her head lied on. "I love you." Rukia picked up her head to look directly into Kaien's eyes. "No lie."_

_He smiled before pecking her lips and chuckling when she giggled._

"_Yeah, no lie."_

_The rain picked up again and the wind got worse. It blew hard and lashed at their clothes and skin. It blew the rain in every direction. It soon became hard to see and Kaien had to stop walking because he couldn't see anymore and the wind was threatening to know him over. Rukia clung onto him for dear life as the wind blew around them in a wild frenzy. He lost balance as the wind swept under and around his feet, knocking him over. They fell to the dirt almost instantly. Rukia rolled away as the wind carried her away with the dirt. She screamed for Kaien but there was no reply. The wind swirled around her like a tornado and mixed with the rain. It looked like a tsunami. _

_She screamed for Kaien again and again until her voice was horse but there was still no reply. Her fingers spread themselves apart in a way that looked like she was reaching out to something. But another hand grabbed onto hers, entwining their fingers. He pulled her forward only for a moment. Just long enough for her to see his face and hear the words he spoke. _

"_You can't hold onto me forever." Kaien whispered quietly but his words seemed so loud and clear to her ears. His fingers loosened and he let her go. The wind blew the sand past her face, smearing her image of Kaien and causing him to disappear from sight completely. Her arms reached out to search for him but a sudden gust of wind knocked her over and into a pair of strong arms._

"Rukia!"

_The voice was too low for her to recognize. It was laced with worry but was soon covered with the sound of wind and rain. She gripped onto the fabric of the owner's shirt as the wind blew harder and the rain pelted her skin even harder._

"Rukia, Wake up!"

_The meaning of his words didn't make sense to her. She was awake wasn't she? She was in the middle of a thunderstorm slash tornado! How could she not be awake?_

"R~uuuukiaaaa!! Mi~iiiidgeeeett! Wake uuuup!" _The_ _voice pleaded playfully as it shook her slightly. The voice was starting to get clearer and louder. The wind and rain seemed to be dying down and was becoming quiet, making the voice seem loud._

"Wake up, Midget."

_Rukia's eye brow's scrunched up together. The mystery voice was starting to become clear and she could finally put a face to the owner._

'_**Ichigo...'**_

_She gripped onto his shirt tightly, pulling him closer. The wind had finally stopped and the rain slowly died down until it went away all together. Her hair was still mattered but for some reason, not wet. Her clothes no longer stuck to her skin like some sticky substance and she was not in the little white dress she once was in. She was wearing her skirt and sweater like she was before she got to this place. _

"Hey, Rukia. If you don't wake up, I will bite your lip. We don't want that now do we?"

_Why would he bite her lip and why would he not want that? Was something wrong with her lip? Her hand went up to her lips where she traced her fingers along the plump skin. She felt the bumpy lining of where it felt like someone had stitched her together. When did that get there? She didn't remember that ever being there when she was in the thunderstorm. Hell, she even bit her lip and nothing happened. Oh, wait._

_Could it be possible that this was still a dream? _

"Yep, right there is where I will bite you." Her eyes opened slowly to see Ichigo looking down at her and smirking. His eyes were twinkling with something that looked like happiness. It reminded her of the pictures that lined up in the hall ways. It made her heart swell. "Good. Now I won't have to nibble you." He chuckled.

She only stared up at him, still slightly confused. Why was he holding her like a baby?

"You fell out of the bed while you were thrashing around." He answered her thoughts as if he had just read her mind. "I woke up to your screaming. You're lucky Yuzu and Karin are hard sleepers or you would have woken them up too." Ichigo chuckled again.

"Oh." Rukia looked away from him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's not a problem, babe." Ichigo comforted, flashing her a lopsided grin that sent shivers up and down her spine. "But you should get back to sleep. I only woke you up because it looked like you were having a nightmare. Are you better now?" Rukia nodded her head slowly as she suddenly became lost in his amber eyes.

Ichigo laid her down back onto her bed. He turned to go back to sleep in his own room, but Rukia tugged on his arm to stop him from going any further.

"Yes?"

"Will… will you sleep here… with me?" Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment as she looked up at Ichigo with those big pleading eyes. She looked just like a little kid, begging her mommy to read her a bedtime story or for ice cream before dinner. He would be a bad parent, because with those eyes staring into his own he would have given in by now. Hell, he was already giving in. "Please."

Oh, that did it for him. He was in that bed before she could even make room for him. She laughed loudly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her neck involuntarily but before he could even pull back and apologize for what he did, he became comfortable and didn't want to move.

Rukia smiled against his chest. He was so warm, so soft. It was like snuggling against a big teddy bear. She felt safe wrapped in his arms and pushed against his chest like a fragile child.

"Hey, Rukia?" Ichigo whispered, running his free hand through her black tresses.

"Hmm.."

"Will you tell me who Kaien is?" Rukia looked up, her eye brows scrunched up together in confusion as to how he knew who Kaien was and who told him about him. He wasn't supposed to know that name. That name was not for Ichigo to ever come across. Knowing about Kaien meant knowing about her past and that was not supposed to happen. It couldn't happen.

"How –"

"You screamed his name in your nightmare." _'Dammit! I need to learn to keep my dreams in my damn head where they belong!'_

"Oh…" Rukia looked down at his purple shirt that read something in English that she couldn't understand. "What else did I say?" she asked, looking up at him with worry. It was obvious she was hiding something, but he knew better than to pressure her into saying something she wasn't ready to.

"Nothing else. I was just wondering if you could tell me about Kaien." Ichigo breathed.

"Ichigo? Can this wait until the morning? I'm really tired." Rukia pouted as she began to close her eyes. Ichigo nodded before closing his own eyes and pulling her closer. "Besides, you can tell me about your mother." She finished simply, snuggling into his chest and instantly falling asleep.

Ichigo only sighed, not having enough time to be taken aback by her statement. He should have seen that coming. That giant portrait of his mother was hard to miss. He was surprised she didn't notice sooner.

He moved the strand piece of hair out of her face before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Rukia."

"Goodnight, Ichigo." She murmured, falling back asleep.

**I'm really happy I finally finished this chapter. It's kind of short, I know. But, I kind of like this chapter. I don't think it's horrible but if things seem like their moving too fast, it's because I feel like it's moving too slow. Does that make sense?? Lol. I guess not. **

**Oh, and there is something all you should know! You have probably noticed I changed my pen name, right? Well, Garrett and I were never really a couple to begin with. He was just my best friend and I managed to fall in love with him and every girl in the world wanted him, so I said he was MINE! Lol, stalker much? But, he broke my heart last year and I haven't even talked to him since. I only got over him this summer. You need to know that I had loved him since 2****nd**** grade so that was really hard to do. But, anyways, I just never changed my pen because people tend to get confused when you do that, so I kept it.**

**But, after that whole Noah fiasco and he cheated on me (I told you guys about that right?) I moved on after about a week or two. Well, it was longer than that but you get my point. Well, now, someone else asked me out. He makes me really happy. His name is Matthew, and that's all I'm allowed to tell you so you can't go and stalk him :P I really like him. I saw him two days ago but I really miss him. ^_^ So, he REALLY is mine and not just some crush. He likes me and I like him. We've been going out for a week now. I know it isn't much, but I hope we can last.**

**I know I'm rambling, but I just wanted everyone to know why I changed my pen name. I hope it isn't too confusing. I only changed the first name; everything else is the same so I hope I didn't cause too much confusion.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes!**

**REVIEW! IceFlakes or Flames!**

**XOXO~ Matthew-Is-Mine**

**P.S. Our school was holding an Author's Contest and I wrote an entry but my mom didn't let me submit it because it was too mature for my age and the School district or something would want to take me away. Well, bottom line, I worked really hard on it and didn't even get to turn it in. Oh, it wasn't allowed to be over 500 hundred words either, so it's EXACTLY 500 lol. Here it is! It's called **_**A Jealous Love.**_

_He kissed her on the lips as he caressed the smooth, porcelain skin of her left cheek. She smiled sweetly, giggling as he laid butterfly kisses on her neck. Her eyes fluttered close and her cheeks flushed a bright colour of red. He smirked at the reaction he was able to wash upon her and wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist, pulling her into him. Her amethyst eyes opened slowly and gradually. Her arms wounded themselves around his neck in a way that reminded me of a snake wrapping around its prey. But he didn't seem to mind. He only pulled her closer. _

_They stayed in that position for a long time; unmoving. Their eyes locked together and it was like electricity had run through the two. He grabbed at her hair to pull her face towards his own. Their lips danced with each other in a fierce salsa that I had no right to watch; for I did not know the steps. But I continued to stare in awe at the two, and for some reason I just could not look away. Although I was hidden by the trees of the dark and tangled forest, I felt as if I were trespassing. But I could not move, nor could I look away. It was a beautiful moment that should have been captured for the world to see, and yet at the same time, should have only been shared between these two and these two only. _

_I did not know these people, or why they were here. I wouldn't be able to tell you why I was watching so intently at this couple. I wouldn't know the words to describe the reasons. All I knew was that I couldn't look away. I did not know why; I just couldn't._

_The two lovers pulled away, breathing hard and uneven. Their lips curled up into grins as they stared into each other's eyes with an intensity I could never describe with just merely words. It was a passionate moment between two lovers that I didn't understand. I couldn't comprehend the meaning of their words behind their eyes. I could not recognize that look, for it had never been given to me._

_Suddenly, something began to stir in the pit of my stomach. It made my heart race and my cheeks turn scarlet. My body began to shake as tears welded in my eyes. I bit my bottom lip, afraid of what was happening to me. And then unexpectedly, like a train hitting me with all of its force, I realized what was wrong._

_I was jealous._

_Right in front of me, stood two people who shared a love, in which I could not touch. __It was a love I just could not reach, nor have. I became angry and terrified at the same time. Not knowing what to do, I ran. I ran, and didn't stop. Nobody could ever love me like that. I knew it, and it scared me._


	11. My past begins

**Ugh, I can't believe it! I finally finish this chapter and then tells me that they are experiencing ERRORS!?! UGH!! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!! DAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT!!!!!! Ok, here's the original author's note I wrote BEFORE this happened, lol: **

**Happy Late Halloween!!! Yay! I was going to dress up as a Japanese School Girl, but my costume never came in. I ordered that damned thing a month ago. :( It would have looked so cute, too! Oh well.**

**It's National Hug Week in my world! *HUGS* Teehee, I gave everyone a hug except for my own boyfriend because I was too shy :D Oh noes. **

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warnings: **_**FLASHBACKS!!! THERE WILL BE FLASHBACKS!!! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I wonder what happens if you put that you own Bleach. Do they take down the site and sue you or something? Well, of course I'd be the one to get taken down!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **glon morski ** !!! THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

She was doing it again; avoiding him, that is. She had promised him that they would talk about Kaien in the morning, but it wasn't like she thought he would remember. He asked her about him again once she had emerged from the shower, only wrapped in a thin towel. She used the excuse that she was basically naked and would like to be dressed before he started asking her questions. It was kind of true anyways. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that she wasn't at her house and didn't have her own clothes. Panic had settled upon her before Ichigo quickly calmed her down before she could break down in tears. He suggested asking Yuzu for some clothes, due to her tiny and slim form.

Luckily, they happened to be the same size. Although, it did make Rukia slightly self-conscious to be the same size as someone who was almost entirely three years younger than her. Nevertheless, she put on the blue knee length sundress with gratitude.

But Ichigo's stubbornness didn't stop there. His dad had to take the car to make a stop at the town hospital, so Ichigo and Rukia had no choice but to walk to school. He decided to take that free time he had with Rukia and use it to ask her about this Kaien person. I mean, she couldn't blame it. She would be curious too if he just suddenly screamed out a person's name in which she knew nothing of. It was human nature to get curious and ask questions.

But at the moment, she really didn't give a flying fuck about human nature.

Kaien equaled the past, and it was supposed to stay that way; the past. As much as she wanted to know everything there was to know about his mother, she was much more concerned about _Ichigo _knowing everything there was to know about _Kaien._ There was no telling what could happen. She could want to say one thing, and end up blurting out another. It was bound to happen.

So, just to steer clear of any slipups, she simply avoided him. If she didn't make human contact with him, she wouldn't need to discuss her past. It was easier than she thought. Of course, she still saw him –he was hard to miss with that obnoxious hair- but she quickly retreated in the opposite direction or hid behind a larger student or teacher.

Lunch period was already approaching and she was still proving successful at avoiding Ichigo. _'This must be my lucky day.' _Rukia thought with a small smirk. The school bell rang loudly, alerting the students of Karakura High that lunch had began. She waited for everyone to exit the classroom before slowly slipping past them to head for the roof. The cafeteria filled as the halls cleared.

Pushing open the doors to the roof exit, Rukia was welcomed with the cold winter air whipping at her face and the hot summer sun beating down on her pale skin. _'Winter air and summer suns?' _ Rukia thought skeptically but ignored herself. She sat atop of the air vent with the bento Yuzu all too kindly packed for her.

She managed to let herself smile once the taste of teriyaki sauce touched her tongue. The petite girl silently thanked Yuzu for the lunch.

It was a silent lunch, but she liked it. She was far away from the noise of intolerable children, and loud cars. It was a peaceful place and to make it better, it was high. It wasn't the same as climbing to the top of her favourite cherry blossom tree, but it was just as good. She could see everything from high places like these. It was like looking down on the world from a new perspective.

Rukia twirled her chopsticks in between her fingers as she chewed on a piece of sushi contently. _'What a good day.'_ Rukia smiled before a large hand pressed to her shoulder, startling her and making her whip around in fright. _'Shit, did a teacher catch me!?'_ But her question was soon answered when she saw a pair of ocher eyes staring at her questionably. '_Dammit.'_

"What's with that stupid look on your face?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rukia scowled.

"I'm eating lunch. What are you doing up here?"

"I already told you why I can't eat lunch with everybody else, idiot. But _you_ can, so go back down to the cafeteria before you get caught with me." Rukia ordered as she glared at the intruder. She turned back around to finish her lunch, expecting Ichigo to leave. But she could see from her peripheral vision Ichigo sit beside her on the air vent.

"What are you talking about, midget?" Ichigo unwrapped his bento, revealing the prepared lunch Yuzu had made along with Rukia's. "What do you mean _caught_?"

"I'm surprised you haven't already been caught. You must have good excuses for sneaking away. Let me guess, you had to use the bathroom?" Rukia grumbled, reminiscing on old memories and scolding herself for bringing it up around Ichigo.

"What, Rukia? You're not making sense."

"Never mind," Rukia murmured underneath her breath. She scowled at the ground in irritation. She slipped up.

"Oh, come on Rukia. Don't do this again." Ichigo whined in annoyance. He scooted closer to her as he reluctantly put down his bento box. She scooted further away from him and averted her eyes from his approaching shadow.

"What are you talking about?" She pulled the strand piece of hair in between her eyes behind her ear, as it was beginning to annoy her.

"Will you stop that!?" Ichigo scowled angrily. Rukia opened her mouth to argue but he began to talk again, interrupting her. "You keep closing me off! You won't tell me anything, Rukia!" Ichigo frowned, placing his large hand on Rukia's shoulder and making her flinch. "You promised you'd tell me about this Kaien guy…"

Rukia looked away from his undeniably beautiful eyes as he tried to read her expressions and translate what her eyes were whispering. She sighed heavily, scowling. She should have seen this coming. It couldn't be avoided anyways, what was she thinking? She was practically living with him for the entire week. How could she possibly avoid him any longer? Besides, she was nowhere close to healing up. It wasn't like she could just go home and forget about it.

This was something she just had to do, rather she liked it or not. She believed that Ichigo would run; freak out, _something_ that would hurt her more than she wished. But she also trusted him. She trusted him with so much, it was unbearable. If he ran, if he freaked out… what's the worst that could happen?

She would break.

She didn't want to take that risk, but she promised Ichigo. A promise is a promise.

She wasn't the type to break her's.

She turned towards Ichigo, sighing as she mentally gave in. Their eyes locked and something went off in the pit of her stomach. His eyes were warm with something she could not recognize, but it made her heart swell nevertheless.

Her own eyes managed to soften.

"Will you tell me about your mother afterwards?" Rukia breathed slowly. A sad smile came to his face as he nodded his head.

"Yes,"

"Fine,"

"_Ok, when I call your name, please stand up and then sit back down after I say "ok". Got it?" The middle aged woman spoke to the class, twiddling a pen in one hand and holding a clip board in the other._

_The class of 3-1 nodded as they each waited impatiently for the sensei to call their name and have a chance to show themselves off. It was a new school year at a new school and they were finally leaving primary school to enter the mysterious and puzzling world of middle school._

_One by one students were called and they stood with grins on their no longer baby faces. For some odd reason it was an honour to be called. They were smiling as if they were being called for graduation. It was ridiculous._

"_Honda, Rukia." Hearing her name slip past the middle aged woman's thin lips, she stood quickly, only to abruptly sit back down. The sensei eyed her skeptically, giving her a look that said to stand back up. Rukia sighed heavily as she placed the palms of her hands against the surface of the desk to push herself up. Her school uniform skirt swayed as she stood, causing whistling to float around the room. She stood with her arms crossed over her petite chest and a scowl on her heart shaped face. Her gray jacket wrinkled as she tensed from having so many eyes on her. Some eyes were from envious girls who knew they could never be as pretty as she was. Some were from perverted little boys going through puberty a bit early. But, out of all of those eyes, there was one pair that was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know who the pair of eyes belonged to, but it was making her heart beat faster than it had ever before. She didn't understand it, but her cheeks were beginning to heat._

_Rukia breathed a sigh of relief once the old woman finally said ok and gave her permission to sit back down. She slumped down in her seat with her arms still crossed over her chest. She could already tell this school year was going to be hell._

_The other names of unimportant students slipped past her ears in ease. But for some reason a certain name seemed to catch her attention and spark her interest. She didn't know why, it just did. _

"_Shiba, Kaien"_

_She turned her head towards the screeching noise of a chair being scraped against the tile beneath them. Standing up was an averaged height boy with spiky black hair pointing out in every direction possible. He had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he hunched his shoulders back slightly. The grin on his face traveled to his sky blue eyes, but it wasn't from the feeling of being called. No, it was for a completely different reason._

_He was looking at her._

_In his peripheral vision; he was looking at her in the corner of his beautiful eyes… and grinning._

_Her heart was starting to race as she felt that uncomfortable feeling again. It wasn't long until it clicked that those pair of eyes from before belonged to this boy. Her face began to heat up again and she had to catch her breath. His cocky grin grew wider as he caught the dark blush presenting itself on her cheeks. He turned his entire head towards her before winking at her and making the butterflies in her stomach fly around._

_She gasped, turning her head away from his eyes. What was this feeling!? What was happening to her dignity!? Where was her pride!?_

_Where ever the hell it went, it was replaced with something new. She didn't know what it was, but it was strong and coursing through her entire body like a lightning bolt._

_Yep. This school year was definitely going to be hell._

* * *

"_Ah, Rukia-chan! Wait up!" a familiar voice called from behind. Rukia turned around with a small smile as her elementary friend approached with a large grin. Her black hair was pulled back into her signature bun. Her bangs swayed above her right eye as she ran towards Rukia happily. _

"_Hey, Momo," Rukia yawned, stopping for a few seconds to let her long time best friend catch up with her._

"_So, how's your first day going so far, Rukia-chan?" Momo smiled as he walked with her arms behind her back and her hands clasped together. She walked with Rukia's fast pace in an attempt to keep up with her best friend. _

_Rukia groaned as she rolled her eyes. Her best friend was way too cheery for the morning._

"_I take that it didn't go well?" Momo chuckled nervously. She and Rukia had been best friends for at least four years now. They met in 3rd grade and instantly bonded. Back then, Rukia was much more cherry and happy. She laughed a lot, so Momo immediately liked her. Even if she began to sulk the more she grew up, they were still best friends._

"_Ugh, my homeroom teacher is such a pain." Rukia complained with irritation laced in her voice. Momo chuckled beside her._

"_Oh, really?" Momo raised a thick eyebrow at Rukia as she smirked._

_  
"Yes, really! She embarrassed me and then made everyone look at me!" Rukia scowled, crossing her arms as they approached their next class. Thoughts of that boy came running through her mind and she suddenly felt her face heat up. _

"_Cool! We have second period together! Oh, why are you blushing, Rukia-chan?" Momo tilted her head to the side, suddenly noticing the dark colour appearing on her best friend's face. Rukia shook her head with a nervous chuckle._

"_Oh, it's n-nothing. Come on, we'll be late."_

_-------------------_

_Shit._

_Shit!_

_**Shit!!**_

_He was in her second period class too! It was like he was following her! And to make matters worse, he sat right behind her!_

_Rukia scowled as the boy behind her continued to make small circles on her back with the tip of his finger. It's not that it didn't feel good… it was just weird. They were in the 6th grade for crying out loud and this boy was touching her in a way that was only permitted to high schoolers. Who taught him how to make her face turn scarlet and her knees wobbly!?_

"_Will you stop that!?" Rukia yelled in a hushed voice. She only heard him chuckle behind her. He continued with a smirk on his beautiful face, but this time he let his finger travel up to her neck and back down to the center of her back._

_Rukia groaned in annoyance as she dropped her chin into her hands._

"_Something wrong Ms. Honda?" the sensei of her second period class questioned, impatiently tapping his foot. Rukia whipped her head around towards Kaien to warn him to stop, but he only continued as he hummed softly._

"_Ah… no, no sir," she grumbled. Kaien chuckled again, making her scowl and silently growl at him._

_She could see in the corner of her eye, Momo looking at her questionably. She looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion. She saw Momo take out a small sheet of paper before scribbling incredibly fast on it with her pink, Chappy pen. _

_The small little note hit the side of her head unexpectedly. She looked down at the floor where the sheet of paper had fallen when bouncing off of her head. Her long, yet short arms outstretched to retrieve the note, Momo not to subtly threw at her. She grabbed it, annoyed at all the effort it took to get the damned piece of paper._

_But her eyes soon went from irritated to disgust as she read the note in her hands. She scowled._

'_**R U guys datin or sometin?'**_

_She took out her own blue, Chappy pen and began writing her argument on the tiny piece of paper known as a note._

_She threw it back at Momo, thrusting it hard. It hit her arm lightly, only to bounce right back and onto the floor. Momo groaned but tried reaching for the note regardless. Only this time, it wasn't as hard for her as it was Rukia._

'_**Are you kidding!? I can't stand this perve and I've only known him for three hours so far! He won't leave me alone, dammit!'**_

_Momo chuckled to herself, noticing that Rukia still wrote her notes the same; like she was writing a letter, and not a simple note. She never abbreviated her words, and never missed a single punctuation mark. If Rukia didn't become an English teacher, she didn't know what else her small friend would do with her life. _

_She scribbled down her answer, giggling as she did so. Rukia raised a short eyebrow at her, skeptical. _

'_**Liar.'**_

_She growled as her teeth clenched. She was in no way lying about despising the annoying boy behind her. _

_She quickly wrote another argument down onto the paper, but when she threw it at Momo, it bounced off again. It landed on the floor and when the two girls looked to see where it had fallen, they gasped in unison._

_Right there, the small little note with their small little conversation, on the floor, and right next to Kaien's dirty and smudged shoe. Rukia went to reach for the note but so did Momo. They bumped heads and retreated in pain. __**'What the fuck!? Was that skin or metal I just bumped into!?'**_

_But before either girl could recover and attempt to get the note again, Kaien was holding the note in his hands, reading it with slight interest. His eyebrows scrunched up in dissatisfaction as he continued to read. He looked up at Rukia, his eyes soft and warm, and yet strained; like he was trying to read her instead of the note but was having some difficulties. _

_His hard gaze caused her body to freeze. The goose bumps hiding underneath her skin suddenly presented themselves to the world. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she had to catch her breath once again. __**'What's wrong with me?'**_

"_Ms. Honda?" She heard her name called, but made no move to turn around. "Ahem! Ms. Honda?" Her last name rang around in her head but nothing seemed to want to register. "Excuse me Ms. Honda, but if you insist on ignoring me, why don't you do it in the principal's office instead?"_

_That got her attention, but she slowly turned, unwillingly breaking her eyes from his._

"_Ms. Honda, would you like to tell me what's so interesting about Mr. Shiba?"_

_She stared at the man addressing her, his words suddenly not making sense. _

"_I- I'm sorry?" She stuttered, breathing in deeply._

"_Ms. Honda, if you want an 'F in this class on your first day then you can just ask. Otherwise, please turn completely around, pay attention, and if I have to call your name once more I __**will**__ take you down to the office myself. Got it?" Rukia nodded her head, gulping nervously. This wasn't going as she planned her first day to go._

_He stared at her in annoyance for a good five seconds before turning back around to finish the lesson he was trying to teach. _

_Rukia dropped her head, embarrassed. She was so humiliated. And it was this entire boy's fault! _

_But those eyes; those beautiful, icy blue eyes. They stared into her with an intensity she would never be able to illustrate in words or on paper. That feeling they gave her, it was amazing. It was like he was holding her down with the weight of his eyes and then gripping her tightly in a hold she would never be able to free herself from. But, it wasn't like she would ever want to be free either. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed._

_She had never felt this way before and it was scaring her. But thrilling her all the same. _

_She was in the 6__th__ grade and had never felt this way before. It was like she was missing out on something this whole time and was just now experiencing it. At such a young age, and already feeling such an adrenaline._

'_**What's wrong with me!?'**_

_She was wrong._

_She was terribly wrong._

_Oh, how horribly wrong she was. _

_She did not despise the boy behind her._

_She did not hate him with every fiber in her body._

_She did not wish death upon him._

_No._

_She liked the boy behind her._

_She _wanted_ him with every fiber in her body._

_She wanted to live with him __**forever**__._

_Yes._

_She __**loved**__ him._

"Whoa, you had just met this Kaien guy three hours ago and already established that you loved him!?" Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief as Rukia scowled. "And what's with all this talk about being a Honda? You were Honda Rukia before you were Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yes, you asshole, I loved him and my name was Honda before Byakuya came into the picture. And I was in the 6th grade. We all fell in love with everybody!" Rukia tried, her cheeks suddenly turning a light shade of red. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Didn't you ever fall in love with someone the day you met them?"

But he never answered her, and instead he turned his head to hide the dark blush apparent on his face. She raised her eyebrow at him. He had been acting strange the entire time she was explaining how she met Kaien. He looked almost jealous. It was obvious that he was trying but failing to put on his poker face. She knew him long enough to read him like a book. His face was the usual scowl, and frown but it was his eyes that immediately gave him away. They softened, but yet still held a fiery look to them.

She could read him like a book, but that didn't mean she knew the meaning behind the words on the page. It was like trying to read Shakespeare to a primary child.

It just wouldn't make sense.

"Hey, Strawberry, you ok?" Rukia laid her tiny hand on his broad shoulder, squeezing it lightly to get his attention. He coughed and snorted before turning back around and smirking.

"Oh yeah, go ahead with your flashback thingy," he joked.

"Oh just shut up and listen. This is harder to talk about then you think," Rukia rolled her eyes, sighing heavily.

"Why?"

She looked him in the eyes, her eyebrows going up in a sad expression. His own eyes softened before the sad and understanding smile came to his God like face. She smiled back and looked away, towards the trees in front of them.

"You'll see."

_Second period had ended and lunch had begun. She and Momo sat by each other once they had finally found themselves seats at an unoccupied table. She wondered why this table of all tables was free and opened but her question was soon answered when the smell of the garbage can right behind them assaulted her nose. She pleaded with Momo to move somewhere else, until she came up with a good reason why they should stay; there was nowhere else to sit. Unless you considered the floor, but the short little skirts they had to wear were not meant to be worn when sitting on dirty cafeteria floors._

"_Well gosh, Rukia-chan, you didn't even pack anything! Aren't you hungry?" Momo pointed out, directing her noodle covered fork at Rukia's bento box. Momo scowled at the lonely juice box and the small bag of crackers._

_Rukia sighed heavily, looking at the crackers in her bento box with no interest what so ever._

"_I don't know. I was in a hurry because Nee-san needed to go to a doctor's appointment and she forgot to pack my lunch. I just grabbed something and ran out with her." Rukia explained, dropping her chin into her hand that was propped up with her elbow. _

"_Why don't you just start walking to school like the rest of us?" Momo raised an eyebrow at her friend, the plastic fork hanging straight out of her mouth._

"_You know how my sister is Momo. She won't let me out of her sight. Ever since our parents died, I'm all she has." Rukia snorted with a sad smile. Momo laid her hand on top of Rukia's already outstretched hand. She shared with her best friend the sad smile._

"_I'm sorry, Rukia-chan. I shouldn't have said anything," Momo apologized._

"_Ah, no Momo, it's okay. Really. I barely knew my parents. If there's someone to feel sorry for it's my sister. From what she's told me, she got along with them really well," Rukia played with the wrapper of the crackers, crumbling the corners of the hardened bread. _

"_You know, Rukia-chan," Momo began, retreating her hand and pointing her manicured finger in the air. "Your sister should get her a hubby to fill in that whole in her heart." Momo giggled, her creative mind running wild with the kind of men that Hisana would consider her type._

_Rukia chuckled, rolling her eyes._

"_Please, Hisana would never tie herself down like that. She's way too much of a happy person to get caught up in the drama of dating."_

"_What are you talking about, Rukia-chan!? Dating is supposed to be a happy time for everyone! I'm sure if Hisana found herself someone, she would become very happy! No, happier!" Momo exclaimed excitedly. She grinned and laughed as Rukia rolled her amethyst eyes for the third time that hour. It wasn't long until Rukia began to laugh along with her best friend._

_Their continuous laughter trailed off slowly but came to an abrupt stop when Momo noticed and pointed out the approaching young boy. He strode over to their table confidently, a smirk and a glint in his bright blue eyes. Rukia turned around to see who Momo was pointing at and her smile dropped. She groaned, dropping her head onto the table._

"_Rukia-chan, that thing is dirty."_

"_Why, hello ladies. How are you doing on this fine day?" He placed both his hands on the back of Rukia's chair, putting all of his weight onto the poor plastic sitting device. _

"_It's raining you ass, now go away," Rukia grumbled into the germ infested table. _

"_Rukia-chan!" Momo gasped at the fowl word that left her best friend's thin but somehow still plump lips. "How could you say such a thing?"_

"_I've said worse."_

"_Yeah, Rukia-chan," Her name slipped past his lips like a sweet molasses. It made her want to gag at how sickly sweet he sounded, and yet her heart was still racing. "How could you say such a thing to the one you love oh so much?" _

_Her head shot up from the table and so did she. The chair Kaien was leaning against was scooted back and thrust into his lower abdomen. He cringed in pain, tightening his hold on the chair to keep in his agony._

"_I do __**not**__ and I mean __**do not**__ love you! Do you understand me, Shiba-kun!? I do __**not**__ in anyway love you! In fact, I can't _stand_ you! You've made the first three hours of school miserable for me! Just leave me alone, will you!?" Rukia growled loud enough for his ears but not enough to cause attention to herself. She bit her bottom lip angrily as tears welded up in her indigo eyes. She turned and ran out of the cafeteria in a quick manner, leaving her lunch and best friend behind._

_She didn't know where she was going due to her first day at the unknown school. But it was the ray of light that caught her attention. She ran towards the door with the small window that let in that bright light. Pushing it open, she stumbled outside. _

_She was surprised to see that she was on the roof._

'_**I didn't know this was here…'**_

_She walked forward slowly, looking around in amazement. Even at this young age, she loved heights and climbing up to towering places. To find that there was a roof access at her school, it was like discovering gold._

_The rain poured down on the roof and the bright light became covered by dark clouds but it still remained beautiful in her eyes. The rain cascaded down her body like a soaked blanket. It felt good, no matter if her school uniform was now ruined. She smiled, looking up at the dark sky. _

_But her happiness soon faded when she felt the hand of an unknown person land on her shoulder. She whipped around in fright but was greeted with the eyes of the boy she claimed she did not love._

_She yanked her shoulder back and took two steps away from him._

"_What do you want?" She growled viciously. He chuckled nervously._

"_I want to apologize." He whispered sincerely. His eyes matched his words but she was still having trouble believing him._

"_Liar."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are. You're a boy. You naturally lie." Rukia snapped, scowling at him angrily._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Kaien stepped forward, making Rukia step away from him the closer he got. "Don't tell me you're one of those girls who thinks we're all the same."_

"_I'm not __**one of those girls**__ as you put it. I'm just a smart girl." Rukia argued, taking another step back as Kaien stepped forward._

"_If you were such a smart girl, you would know that you are about to step right off of this roof to your tragic death." Rukia squealed and scurried into Kaien's chest, clutching onto his uniform shirt in horrific fright. She bit her lip and turned her head around to see that there was at least three more feet behind her, and even if she had continued walking, the large fence would have prevented her from falling._

_She heard the boy above her chuckle and she could feel his chest vibrating in laughter. His smile was gorgeous. The rain flatted his naturally spiked hair and made his bangs stick to his forehead. The wet liquids that fell from the sky landed on his face and made it glisten beautifully. She had to catch her breath._

"_Oh my God…"_

_Kaien looked down at her, still smiling._

"_You're really funny Honda." He chuckled again, making the vibrations in his chest rumble against her small frame. "You may be smart, but you're still a fretful little one." He laughed, running his fingers through her hair. "But you need to know something, Honda. And it's important you listen and listen carefully." He whispered quite enough for the rain to drown out his words, but he was close enough to Rukia for her ears to catch what he was saying._

"_If I were lying, I would not be out here in the pouring rain with you. I'm apologizing to you, Honda Rukia." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. She gasped at the contact, but made no movement to back away. There was such a long pause, she had no choice but to give in and close her own eyes. Her heart was racing at speeds she never knew the human body was capable of. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was trembling. What was happening? She didn't understand this. She was in middle school for Christ sakes! She wasn't supposed to feel this kind of thing until High School or even college! But here she was, feeling like she was on top of the world in the 6__th__ grade and only 12 years old. She would say she was quite mature for her age, but she wasn't prepared for anything like this. _

_Whatever these feelings were, it was all because of him. _

_And she hated him for it._

_And loved him all the same. _

"_I'm sorry"_

_It was like hearing "I love you" through the lips of an angel. It was wonderful, horrible, and her world was crumbling as a new one came. She couldn't describe this feeling, but she loved it. When would she ever feel this way again? She didn't know, but she wanted to feel it again and again. And somewhere deep down in the deep depths of her heart, she knew she would and that each time would be different. _

_She smiled at the thought and looked up at Kaien's solemn yet still beautiful face._

"_It's okay."_

Rukia looked down at her hands, resisting the urge to bite her lip. Tears welded in her eyes as she reminisced over her past to Ichigo. The thought of Kaien made her heart swell. He was even a sweet heart back then in middle school. He was perfect.

She breathed in slowly, before blowing out a shuddery breath. She looked up at Ichigo, her face still in that sad expression. He had scooted closer to her trembling form the moment she began to talk about being on the roof with her past love. He could tell it was difficult for her, and he even offered for her to stop if it was hurting her. But she continued on, keeping strong and putting on a fake smile.

And as she approached the end of her story, he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. She leaned into his chest as he laid his cheek atop her head. She felt comfortable and safe.

"You must have really loved him," Ichigo whispered quietly.

"Yeah," she replied back even quieter.

"Do you want to talk about it any further?"

Rukia looked up at his face, seeing a true and honest pair of eyes. Whatever that meant, it was good. He for some reason wanted nothing but the best for her and he tried to understand her. He took the time to hear her out and was patient with her.

He made her happy.

"Sure."

_What happened next was pretty much a blur to Rukia. She was still getting over the excitement and adrenaline that was coursing through her body. All she remembered was the rest of the day passing by before hey eyes and Momo waving goodbye as she walked home and Rukia climbed into her sister's old pick up truck. _

"_How was your first day, Ruke?" Hisana smiled, using the nick name Rukia had begged her not to. She smiled at her little sister as she buckled her seat belt and tossed her backpack into the back seat._

"_You don't wanna know," Rukia mumbled. She dropped her head into the seat and let the soft cushion absorb her. _

_Hisana frowned as she turned a corner and peered at Rukia through the corner of her eye._

"_Oh, come on Rukia. It couldn't have been that bad."_

'_**Actually, it was great! I just can't tell you…'**__ Rukia thought to herself as she stared out the car window with her arms crossed._

"_I guess so. It was kind of boring. They were teaching us stuff on our first day, which is just stupid because how are we supposed to learn that and we just got back from summer vacation!? And then Momo and I couldn't even find a good table at lunch and had to sit next to freaking garbage can! And let me tell you, it did not smell nice at all!" Rukia complained, waving her finger in front of her face to emphasize her important point. The thought of Kaien rushed through her mind at the topic of lunch but luckily the voice of her sister broke through her thoughts._

"_Oh, speaking of lunch, what did you eat dear? I'm so sorry; I didn't even realize that I forgot to pack your lunch until I had gotten back from my appointment." Hisana apologized, pulling into their driveway._

_Rukia opened the car door and jumped out, her converse making a thud noise._

"_Momo shared some of her ramen, so it's okay," she lied, waiting for her sister to catch up and unlock the front door._

"_Oh, how nice of Hinamori-kun! What a good friend she is!" Hisana giggled, taking out her keys and unlocking the door. Rukia waited for her sister to walk inside before following after her and closing the door behind them._

"_Yeah,"_

"_Well, if you don't mind Rukia, I've had a long day, so I think I'll just go to sleep now." Hisana smiled before coughing slightly and lazily walking over to the couch to lay down. _

"_Ok, Hisana. I'll wake you up when I get hungry or something." Rukia yawned, ready to call it a day herself. _

"_Ok!" Hisana called happily from the couch as she waved her sister off. Rukia chuckled to herself as she watched her sister's hand drop and little snores escaped her throat._

_When she had woken up, to her surprise it was already two hours before she had to get ready for school. She yawned and stretched tiredly underneath the tangle of covers wrapping around and between her body. She stared at the numbers on the clock. _

_**3:09am**_

_Two entire hours until she had to get up and get ready. It was two entire hours until she would have to go to school. It was two entire hours before she could see Kaien again. _

_She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. Just the mere thought of his beautiful face brought joy to her heart and it showed it's excitement through thumping against her chest._

_Was this what it was like to have a crush? She had never had one before! It was kind of exciting. _

_But sleep weighed down on her eyes and she was having trouble keeping them open. She snuggled into the soft and plush pillow beneath her head and smiled once she was warm enough underneath the thick covers. She quickly fell into another slumber._

"Oh! Ichigo, lunch is over! Can we finish this when we get home?" Rukia stood from the air vent before running over to the roof entrance door. Her hand gripped the handle to open it, but she felt the warmth of another behind her. "Oi… is something wrong…?"

He kept quiet but he kept his eyes locked with hers. A sad, sincere smile pulled at his lips. Her heart swelled as she realized the similarity in their smiles.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his lips by her ear and whispered softly; his hot breath running down her skin along with the goose bumps.

"Thank you for opening up to me, Rukia." He smiled against her skin before pecking her cheek. "Thank you,"

Her cheeks flushed red and she felt like she was going back into time. His lips were so soft and his breath was so warm against her paled skin. She could feel him against her and his warmth radiated off of him and right back onto her. He smelled like snow and cherry blossoms mixed together. It was cold but warm and sweet but rough.

But he unwound his arms from around her waist once the sound of the second warning bell rang. He smiled at her and she smiled back, hypnotized by his hypnotic eyes.

"We should go," he whispered, opening the door and stepping out into the halls. She touched her hand to her cheek and couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Yeah…" 

**OMG!! Did this take me forever or what!? I'm so sorry! I should really stop making promises to people. Oh geez, I'm really sorry. Ok, here's what I will TRY to do. Since homework has decided to take over my life, I will TRY to update at least once a month. ONCE A MONTH!! NOT ONCE A WEEK BECAUSE THAT IS PROVING TO BE DIFFICULT!! **

**Ok, anyways, moving on!**

**I just saw that movie 2012. GO SEE IT, IT WAS ASUM!!! Haha. Ok…**

**And yes, Rukia's name before Kuchiki was Honda. I was trying to use something from another anime and Fruits Basket popped into my head so yeah… lol And yes, Rukia had friends back then and one of them was her best friend Momo. **

**I kind of like this chapter. It will be continued so don't fret. Oh, and I know they seem way to mature for middle schoolers... but hey… look at me:P**

**Ok, I'm rambling now so I'm gonna wrap this up because I'm tired as hell and it is 6:00 in the morning and I'm stopping here so that you can wait another month before you get to see the rest of Rukia's mysterious past! And THEN you will have to wait a whole another month for ICHIGO'S past!! Mwhahahah! Lol, I know. I'm evil. **

**Shoot, I'm rambling again. Anyways, sorry for ANY MISTAKES!! T.T AND THANKS FOR THE ASUM ENCOURAGING REVIEWS!!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **glon morski!! **I just wanted to thank this person because their review was so kind and it made me so happy. It made me want to write even more that day and I ended up finishing up about 2,000 words in one sitting! So, thank you!!**

**REVIEW! Flames or Iceflakes!**

**XOXO~ Matthew-Is-Mine**


	12. My past continues

**Uhm****hey guys, a lot has happened in the last couple of months and I haven't been very… responsive lately, so my writings had come to a halting stop; my apologies. I'm working on it now and I promise to not just quit writing all of a sudden like I usually do. I'm not going to update every month or every few weeks; I'll update when I update. I need time to clear my head about some things so I might take awhile to post, but please bare with me. Anyways, I apologize again for my lack of updates. Enjoy!**

**OH! And I changed up when Kaien dies. In some previous chapters I think I mentioned he died 5 years ago, scratch that. That doesn't make sense. Because he died in a car accident, and he would be 13, 5 years ago. So yeah haha, ignore that. He died his first year of high school so just play along. He was 15 at the time, his birthday (for this story, I don't know his actual birthday in the manga) is during the summer so he is usually the oldest in his classes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Dragonsmaiden66__!!!_** Thank you for the encouragement :) **

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love**.

_**Warnings**_: **I'm so sorry if there is too much Kaien and Rukia. I know it's hard to read, so I'll try to limit it. Just for you :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Sometimes I wish I was Tite Kubo… haha**

School had ended shortly after lunch due to the half day the students and teachers were granted. So when Rukia and Ichigo arrived home to see his father not home and most likely still working in the office, a part of them was relieved. Well, to be honest, Ichigo was completely relieved. Plus, his little sisters were still going to be in school for another three hours, so he had the TV, radio, and pretty much the entire house all to himself; and of course Rukia, but he didn't mind her company. It wasn't that he didn't love his siblings –of course he did, he would fight giant monsters for them if there was ever a random and totally unrelated time that he needed to do that- it's just that when it came to electronics in this household, he rarely contributed to their use.

But now, having the house almost completely to himself, the TV was all his! And he held no shame in going straight for the remote as soon as they got home. He didn't even care where the hell Kisuke and Yoruichi were, they were probably out on some romantic date.

He could care less. His show was on.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the boyish grin that spread across Ichigo's face as he grabbed the TV remote and began flipping through the channels like he had never watched television before. She shifted from foot to foot as she took off her converse and scooted them against the wall in the hallway. Ichigo's dirty sneakers lay sprawled out in the hallway, one by her feet, the other lying on its side near the doorway. Rukia rolled her eyes again as she picked them up and placed them neatly by her own. What would the boy do without her?

She chuckled to herself.

Funny how she was just asking that same question about herself, not two weeks ago.

Running a hand through her black tresses, Rukia walked over to the couch, and plopped herself beside Ichigo's "Indian Style" form. He was in awe with the television in front of him. Rukia smiled.

"You would think you lived under a rock or something," she laughed, leaning back into the plush couch.

"Hmm," Ichigo murmured, not really paying attention to the petite woman beside him. When his show was on, his show was on dammit. Rukia only laughed. She wasn't offended he was ignoring her; she was used to it by now. But beside that, he looked happy. His eyes were twinkling and his grin was wide. That scowl of his wasn't completely gone but it was damn well near to it.

She had never seen him happier.

Especially when he was watching _Gossip Girl._

Who knew?

Rukia leaned further back into the couch, watching along with Ichigo the Japanese dubbed version of the hit show, when a sudden growling noise sounded from her stomach. And it was loud.

Ichigo turned his head towards Rukia with a look on his face that said "OMG-I-Know-That-If-I-Laugh-You-Will-Kill-Me-But-Im-Going-To-Laugh-Anyways-Because-That-Was-Fucking-Funny-As-Shit!!" And that was exactly what he did.

Ichigo bellowed in laughter, throwing his head back to let the hearty laugh escape his throat a little easier. He toppled over in fits as his sides began to hurt.

"It's not that funny! Shut up!" Rukia cried, swatting Ichigo in the back of his head.

"Ow! Hahaha, that hurt! Pftt haha!"

"I said shut up!" Rukia shouted, a grin pulling at her lips nonetheless. Something about his laughter made her want to join in. "And besides, it's your fault for not feeding me and making me miss my lunch period!"

"What!? How!?" Ichigo retorted, using his pointer finger to wipe the tears that began to form in the corners of his eyes from all of his laughing.

"If you don't recall, I kind of had to tell you my life story and didn't even get to finish my lunch!" Rukia pouted as she crossed her arms over her small chest. Ichigo chuckled, silently agreeing with her.

"Ok, ok. I'll order a pizza then. I don't have to go to work for another four hours so I can stay here a little longer with you to eat dinner, kay?" Ichigo smirked, tilting his head to the side to add to his cute boyish features. His big puppy dog eyes didn't help either.

There was only one problem.

"Well aren't you gonna go order it?" Rukia raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, but he made no move to get up.

"Uhm, my show is on, are you kidding me? I'm not getting up and missing Chuck Bass! Forget about it! You can starve!"

"What!?"

"If you're so hungry, go get the phone! And THEN I'll order it!"

"You want me get up and get the phone, and I'm the guess and PLUS, you're choosing your damn TV show over me!?"

"I think you've got it Kuchiki." Ichigo winked, turning back to his show.

"YOU ASS!" Rukia laughed, throwing a pillow at Ichigo's head. He only laughed louder and grabbed the pillow and threw it back, with more force. Rukia ducked out of its range and jumped from the couch. Ah hell. Well, as long as she was up, she mines as well get the phone.

She pouted, and walked over to the kitchen where his phone hung up on the wall.

"Oh don't pout, I'm paying." Rukia laughed at his comment and sucked her bottom lip back in as she took the phone from the wall mounted cradle.

"Here," she tossed the phone at his head, no intension of hitting him; just bad aim. Luckily Ichigo turned around and caught it just in time before any damage could be done to his skull.

"Damn midget is trying to kill me," he mumbled to himself as he punched in the all too familiar number. "What do you want?"

"Where are you ordering from?" Rukia crossed over to the other side of the room, leaving the kitchen and entering the living room. She plopped back down next to Ichigo on the plush couch and leaned back again. The show continued on with girls and gossip and what not. She smirked to herself at the fact that Ichigo would watch something like this. Her stomach interrupted her thoughts and she suddenly remembered her unanswered question. She looked over at Ichigo as he pressed down the "send" button and the other line began to ring.

"Inoue's Pizza Plaza."

Rushing inside of her brother's pizza place, the young brunette threw her book sack onto a small bench near the entrance and hurried to get behind the counter. She was lucky her school had let out early, or she would be screwed. Her brother had requested she be at the restaurant early today because he had to stay late at school; something about an emergency band rehearsal. Who was she to refuse? This was her brother, the one man she could always count on.

So she agreed to come straight from school to work and open up for her brother. Last time she was late, the place was almost robbed by a bunch of hooligans that nearly burned the place down trying to be funny and cook random things on their own. Luckily, she had caught them in time and called the police.

But she didn't have to worry about that this time. She was just on time, for the phone was just beginning to ring.

"Ah! H-hello!? Ahem, sorry, hello? Inoue's Pizza Plaza, what can I get you?" Orihime breathed into the phone, out of breath. She could feel the heat on her cheeks, as she went to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She cleared her throat, tugging at her tan school sweater as it began to stick to her skin.

"_Orihime-san?"_ Hearing her name through the phone, coming out of the lips from someone so familiar, Orihime's heart began to race. A smile came to her face and suddenly her cheeks were heating for a different reason.

"Oh, ah uh, K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime giggled, twirling a strand of auburn between her fingers.

"_Hey, can I get-"_

"Two pizzas, one with pepperoni, extra cheese, olives, sausage, and mushrooms, the second one just cheese! Two 2 liter sprite bottles, one order of wings, and cheesy sticks! Right!?" Orihime laughed, proud of herself for memorizing his usual order. She squealed to herself, using one hand to hold the phone to her ear and the other gripping her wrist.

"_Ah, no, not this time." _Ichigo chuckled nervously, clearing his throat_. "I need…,"_ a voice was heard in the background, a feminine one at that. She was yelling her order, laughing as Ichigo tried to repeat it, only to screw it up_. "Oi! God Dammit, will you shut up and let me order! Say another word and I'm letting you starve!"_ The voice yelled from a distance, loud enough for Orihime's ears.

Her heart sank in her chest.

Who was that?

"Uhm, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime murmured, rubbing her arm nervously.

"_Sorry Orihime-san. This little midget is –HEY! TURN THE CHANNEL BACK TO GOSSIP GIRL! HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!? TURN IT BACK_!!!-"She heard a squeal, something crash and suddenly that feminine voice was screaming. What was going on!? _"Ichigo! Get off me! I wanna watch Chappy!! Get off meeeeeeeeee!! Ahh! STOP! I DON'T LIKE TO BE TICKLED!! AGH! Phahaha! OOF! You just fell on me you big oaf! Get up! Oh my God! I can't breathe, you're too freaking heavy! GET UP!" _

Orihime stared at the phone in her hands, confusion and many other emotions written on her face. What the hell? Who was at Ichigo's house, and what she doing there!? Why was she there and getting all of his attention!?

She grimaced as she put the phone back to her ear, only to hear laughter coming from both the female and Ichigo. Why couldn't she make Ichigo laugh like this?

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you there? Uhm, excuse me! K- Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime tried, biting her lip. She could hear the phone being tossed around with the female's laughter echoing in her ears and Ichigo's constant threats to shut up. Orihime couldn't help the scowl forming on her face. "Kurosaki-kun?" She tired again.

"_Ah, shit, I'm sorry Orihime-san. What were you saying?" _Orihime chuckled nervously, clearing her throat and trying her best to choke out a laugh.

"You were ordering your food…"

"_Oh yeah! Heh, sorry. Like I was saying earlier, I need just one pizza –pepperoni, mushrooms- a one 2 liter bottle of coke and garlic bread… what? No, why would you want that? I'm not eating it, I know you're not gonna eat it… Yeah, well, I'm paying! Ohhh, don't you __**dare**__ use that puppy dog face with me! It does __**not**__ work… dammit. Ah, add a side of peppers please."_

"Sure! I'll get that over as soon as possible!" Orihime smiled before slamming the phone back onto the receiver, cringing at her own actions. Her smile faded and she bit her lip, balling her tiny hands into fist. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but with the sound of the bell dinging, signaling a customer had walked in, she managed to hold them back and smile at her paying guest.

"Good evening! Welcome to- Oh! Tatsuki-chan! I'm so glad to see you!" Orihime beamed, running towards her best friend with wide arms. She tackled her, wrapping her arms around her broad shoulders and giggling.

"Whoa, Orihime, haha, calm down. It's just me, you saw me just Saturday!" Tatsuki chuckled, hugging her friend back with one arm, while holding her groceries in her other.

"I know! But, it feels like forever!" Orihime cried, tightening her hold on her best friend. She sniffled, laughing loudly to hide it from Tatsuki's ears, but the tomboy caught on. Tatsuki pulled away from Orihime, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at Orihime's face and a sudden rage ran through her.

"Who made you cry!?" Tatsuki screamed in a hushed voice through clenched teeth. She knew her best friend too well to not know when something was wrong. Her eyes were turning red and her nose was beginning to do the same. She saw the tears in the corners of her eyes and her face read solemn all over. Tatsuki wiped the tears from the corners of Orihime's eye with her thumb pad, scowling.

"N-No one! I… I just burnt myself on the stove, that's all." She lied, smiling. But Tatsuki was staring at her, not believing a word she was saying and not being able to hold her poker face any longer, she broke down. The tears started to fall and so did she. She fell forward, into Tatsuki's arms and continued to sob.

"Oh, Orihime," Tatsuki whispered, running her hand through her friend's long hair. "Who, what, when, and why?"

Orihime sniffled into her best friend's shoulder, her tears continuing to fall. "It's really stupid actually… I mean, I don't even know if what I was hearing was true… but I… I just know… I… Oh Tatsuki-chan! I think Ichigo had some girl over at his house and they were together doing unspeakable things and he was laughing and she was laughing and they were watching TV together and she knew him so well apparently and he knew her and he sounded so happy and it was obvious that she was making him happy, but I wasn't the one making him happy and I just-"Tatsuki put her finger to Orihime's rambling lips, trying to quiet the frantic girl down.

"Orihime, calm down, relax, breathe," Orihime blinked, realizing her fault and blushed. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down and relax. "It is nearly impossible to understand you when you're crying and talking off the wall."

She looked down at her brown converse, ashamed. "Sorry,"

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong. Now, start over. What happened?"

After calming herself down, Orihime re-told her "story", starting from when Ichigo first called, to her slamming the phone down on the receiver. Tatsuki was patient, and then gave her advice; which was to go make their order before he had to call back, wondering where his food was. So, that's exactly what she did. Going back into the kitchen, Orihime prepared their food, all on her own and boxed it and everything. She felt pretty proud of herself. Returning back to the dining room area where Tatsuki sat waiting, she placed the meal on the table and sighed.

"Now what?" Orihime scrunched up her face, drumming her fingers along the pizza box top.

"You put on that hat, take that pizza, and bring it to them." Tatsuki deadpanned.

"Wha!? But, but, Tatsuki-chan! Kurosaki-kun is-"

"Put. On. That. Hat. And. Go."

Orihime gulped, biting her lip.

"But, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Orihime!"

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki stood to her feet, walking over to Orihime with a determined look in her eyes. She placed her hands square on Orihime's shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes. Orihime bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Look, I know you're scared, but if you ever want to get to the bottom of this, you need to see this for yourself! Now, go and deliver that damn pizza and see what's going on with that boy. I've known Ichigo longer then I've known you, and I doubt he's doing what you're thinking so just trust me on this one Hime. Go, and I'll look over the joint while you're gone. Do you hear me?" Orihime nodded, smiling –a real smile. "Good, now go knock em` dead!"

"You know, I could file a report on you!" Rukia pouted, her arms folded across her chest. Ichigo only rolled his eyes, ignoring the petite girl sulking beside him.

"For what?"

"Sexual Harassment! You can't just tackle somebody and start tickling them like that!" She cried, throwing her arms in the air. Ichigo laughed, switching the channel to Japan's Next Top Model.

"You know you wanted it,"

"Oh, Ichigo, if you said that in court, they would arrest you like that!" Rukia snapped her fingers together on the last word to emphasize her point. "And plus that sounded creepy…"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to do it again," he turned his head towards her, a creepy, pedophile-ish grin creeping up on his lips. Rukia backed up, her hands in front of her face.

"Ew, stop it."

They laughed in unison, when the doorbell rang, startling them both.

"About time," Ichigo complained, jumping over the couch to retrieve his pizza. He opened the door, pulling it open to be greeted by a smiling Orihime.

"Good evening Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime beamed, holding the pizza out in front of his face. Ichigo chuckled nervously, pushing the pizza box down a little to at least see Orihime's face. She was wearing the usual uniform hat, but she was dressed in her school uniform. The tan sweater covered her top half, and pulled over half her bottom. It made her gray mini skirt look even shorter then it already was. She wore white socks that reached just above her knees and a pair of brown converse. Her hair was down, with a few more hairs hanging loosely around her face then usual. Although both her clips were in, she had both of them on one side, letting the other side fall in her face.

"Thanks, Orihime-san," Ichigo threw her a lopsided grin, taking the pizza into his hands. Orihime blushed, feeling Ichigo's hands brush against hers. "Yo! Midget, come hold this pizza while I get my wallet out!" he called behind him, the pizza slipping from his grasp.

"Ugh! Ichigo, don't drop my dinner!" Rukia appeared in the doorway just in time to catch the pizza in her small hands. "What would you do without me?" She teased, winking at him and laughing. She looked up, just now realizing that Orihime was standing there, a dumbstruck look stricken on her face.

"Oh! Hi, Inoue-san! Nice to see you!" Rukia smiled, completely oblivious to Orihime's aching chest. The brunette looked away, her cheeks red and the tears forming in her eyes again. She couldn't believe this! For a moment, for a split second, she hated the other girl who had been making Ichigo so happy. And now, she was feeling guilty for feeling the way she did. She had no right to hate Rukia, but… how could she be happy? Her fist clenched and her heart was breaking. Seeing him so happy… it made her just as happy, and yet, something was wrong. He wasn't happy with her. And she hated it. It sounded selfish or wrong, but here she was feeling it. Jealousy was an ugly thing.

Ichigo handed her the money, their hands brushing again.

"Thanks,"

She gulped, swallowing her thick tears and smiling again, although it didn't reach her eyes. No longer were they that shiny, bright grey they once were. They turned dark, cold and lifeless; the only thing sparkling in them were the tears she dared not to shed in front of Ichigo.

"Hi, Kuchiki-san! So nice to see you again!" Orihime grinned, clasping her hands together. "Ah, well, I would love to stay longer, but I have to get back." And with that, she turned, and she left; without another word. Closing the car door behind her, she waited for the two to go back inside before the tears came again.

"That was kind of weird," Ichigo and Rukia both said in unison, as they bother closed the door behind them with their foot.

"You go first," Ichigo laughed, taking the pizza to the living room. They sat on the couch, side by side, as Ichigo opened the pizza box. The warm smell of pizza aroused their noses. Rukia smiled taking a slice and placing it on the napkin so that her hands wouldn't get greasy.

"It's just, usually, Orihime can't stop talking! And today… I don't know, she just looked so sad! I don't know what happened with her." Rukia observed, nibbling a piece from her pizza.

"You noticed too?" Ichigo took a piece from the rounded pizza and slapped it down on a napkin and placed that on the coffee table. Taking two cups from the corner of the table, he opened the 2 liter bottle and poured it inside both cups.

"Thanks. Yeah, I did notice. You should ask that tomboy chick what's up with her, you guys are good friends aren't you?" Rukia took a sip from her drink, cocking an eyebrow at Ichigo over the rim of the cup.

"Nah, Tatsuki and I are good friends but I'm pretty sure if Orihime didn't want me to know something, Tatsuki wouldn't tell me. And besides, it's none of our business."

Rukia smiled.

"You're right."

They continued eating their dinner in peace, watching soap operas and comedies. Somehow "Chappy and Friends" came on and Ichigo fell asleep. Rukia followed suit not 10 minutes later. And they lied like that, Rukia's sleeping head on top of Ichigo's evenly breathing chest; his arms wrapped around her petite form and her tiny hands resting on his chest. When the twins got home to find the two like this, even Karin couldn't help smiling. Yuzu giggled before turning off the TV, much to her dismay considering this was a new episode of "Chappy and Friends". It took a lot of hushing to get Isshin to shut up once he got home as well. The streaming tears came and he ran over to the large poster of his wife, declaring that their son was all grown up. Karin stuffed him in the laundry room, ending that.

Rukia stirred, her eyebrows furrowing. Some noise in the distance was disturbing her peaceful sleep. She snuggled closer into Ichigo's chest, inhaling sharply. A spicy, hot aroma filled her nose but she didn't mind. In fact she kind of liked it. It was new, yet so familiar. Like she had always smelled it, always been around it, but suddenly being so close to it was like nothing before. Rukia smiled, snuggling even closer to Ichigo's snoring form.

Karin shushed her sister, putting her pointer finger to her lips and puckering her lips to make the sound as Yuzu began to giggle in excitement.

"I just can't help it! They look so cute!" Yuzu whispered, her hands clasped together and her cheeks pink. Karin rolled her eyes, and nodded, silently agreeing with her sister. She grabbed her hand and led Yuzu away from the living room, trying to give the two their privacy.

"Come on, you dork, leave them alone. We have homework anyways," Karin whispered, ushering her sister upstairs.

"Fine, fine," Yuzu smiled before letting one more giggle slip past her pink lips. "I can't wait to be an auntie!!"

"Shut up, and get upstairs!" Karin quietly laughed, pushing Yuzu up the stairs.

The two girls went to their rooms, silently and slowly closing the bedroom door. The house went silent, and all that could be heard were the little snores that erupted from Ichigo's chest. Rukia was once again fast asleep now that the disturbance was gone. Her smile managed to stay plastered on her angelic face.

Isshin silently crawled out from the laundry room, his head piled with folds of clothes. He shook the girly stuff off of his head and stood to his feet, ready to begin his defense. He opened his mouth to shout something of no sense, but quickly closed it at the sight before him. His son lie there, arms wrapped protectively around the ever so beautiful Kuchiki Rukia as they slept together; in perfect harmony, like they belonged like this. A smiled came to his golden face and he quickly shut up.

Backing up slowly, he went to his office without another word.

It wasn't until at least two hours later that one of them finally began to stir awake.

Rukia's eyes drifted open lazily. She sat up reluctantly, stretching out her limbs. The clock hanging in front of her on the opposite wall read 5:45 and judging by how dark it had already gotten, she figured it was pm. Rukia yawned, outstretching her arms tiredly. She felt the no longer sleeping boy beside her rise from his slouched position on the couch.

Ichigo yawned, stretching his legs as he sat up. He smiled back at Rukia's small smile aimed at him.

"Hey there," Ichigo mumbled.

"Hey there," she replied, her smile growing.

The simplicity of it all was so relaxing. At this very moment, neither Rukia nor Ichigo felt the complications that usually surrounded them. No, at this very moment, things couldn't get any better.

She wished it could last forever.

But Ichigo's eyes drifted over to the clock and his eyes widened.

"Ah, shit! I need to be at work in 15 minutes!" He jumped up and over the couch, tripping over himself and landing face first into the tile floor. "Ow…"

"Dumbass," Rukia laughed, elegantly climbing over the couch to help her companion up from the floor. Ichigo stood to his feet, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Shut up midget,"

Rukia laughed lightly, brushing off invisible dust from her blue sundress. She looked up at Ichigo's face, his cheeks no longer red. He was staring at her, something in his eyes, something was there. She couldn't tell what exactly it was, but it brought a lopsided grin to his face and her heart skipped a beat. She breathed in sharply, turning her head away as she ran her hand through her thick locks.

He was still staring at her.

Rukia laughed nervously, looking back at his golden face.

"You should go," she smiled, letting the words slip past her lips reluctantly. Him leaving was the last thing she wanted him to do. But she needed time to think. Alone.

"Yeah," he agreed, lying through his teeth. Like hell he wanted to go! Getting back on that couch and cuddling up next to Rukia was all that he wanted at the moment, but he had to work and unless he wanted to be out on his ass, he had to pay rent. Work=money. Money=a home to live in. Get it?

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, don't wait up all night for me, k?" Ichigo teased, rustling Rukia's hair like a child. She swatted his hand away and stuck her tongue out at him. '_How mature, Rukia.'_ She thought to herself with a laugh as Ichigo chuckled and walked towards the stairs to go to his room. His uniform hung in his closet, dust beginning to form on the red fabric.

She watched him leave up the stairs, something inside of her pleading for him to come back. '_Jeez, calm down Kuchiki. He's only going upstairs. You'll live.'_ Rukia scolded herself, still staring at the staircase.

This was getting out of hand, she had to calm down. She needed time to think.

Several minutes after Ichigo went up the stairs, he came back down dressed in his uniform and left with a quick goodbye. Rukia waved him off as he drove away in his car.

Now, as she lied in his bed, her arms folded behind her head and her long legs dangling off the side of his bed, she began to think; of everything. How Ichigo changed her life, changed her personality, changed how she saw things. She thought of the way he made he feel, how he understood, how he didn't judge. She thought of the way he listened to her.

She thought of the old her, who she used to be before everything happened. She thought of the girl that died that day, along with Kaien, the broken hearted girl, alone and trapped in her own world. Thoughts of whom she used to be before that little girl died; how Ichigo was bringing her back to life.

Thoughts of all sorts came rushing through her head and soon thoughts of her past came crashing down on her.

"Momo…" Rukia breathed, the name making her cringe and her heart gave a tug at the mere memory of her forgotten best friend. She resisted the urge to bite her still stitched lip.

"Kaien, mom…" Rukia closed her eyes. "Daddy,"

"_You know, Rukia-chan, you shouldn't ignore Shiba-kun just because you're too embarrassed to admit your feelings for him!" Momo declared, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder and winking at her._

_It was early in the morning and the second day of their first week of middle school, and Rukia and Momo were walking the halls of Society Middle School. Rukia had called Momo that morning, explaining everything that had happened on the roof, what she had concluded during their second period class; going into a little more detail then she needed to, but knowing Momo, the girl craved detail. She explained how this was her first crush, telling Momo how she had been thinking of him all night before falling asleep. She told her what she loved about him, what she thought was cute, what she hated about him, what she wished he would stop doing; everything. It was the first time in a long while that Rukia was the one talking off the wall, chewing Momo's ear off and not the other way around. The first time was when her dad had died._

_The way Rukia was talking about him, you would think they were already a couple. The girl sounded in love._

_Momo only listened, interjecting little comments here and there but over all, Rukia was doing all the talking. It was entertaining to hear her best friend get so excited just over a boy. Oh, how many times had Momo done the same thing, a different boy every phone call! But not it was Rukia's turn and it was a relief. She couldn't help but be happy for her best friend._

_And now, only hours later, Momo was excitedly going on and on about Rukia's first crush, a little too happy for her. But every time the Shiba kid ever came into view, Rukia would bolt. She even had the moxie to hide behind a trash can, crouching so he didn't see her._

"_**Momo**__!! Shhh!!" Rukia panicked, slapping her hand over Momo's mouth and scowling. "Are you crazy!? Someone might hear you!"_

_Momo only laughed as she pried Rukia's hand away from her lips. Her laugh caught the attention of several boys, making some girls scowl and stomp away in envy. Yeah, she had that affect on people._

_She waved and winked at them before bringing her attention back to Rukia._

"_I'm just trying to help, sweetie," Momo giggled, walking with Rukia to their homeroom. Rukia rolled her eyes, scowling at the boys they passed that ogled Momo and gawked at herself. She threw them an absurd hand sign that managed to slip past the teachers' hawk like eyes._

"_Ignore them, RuRu-chan, we're gonna be late," Momo cooed, linking her arm with Rukia's and heading for their classes together. _

"_Don't call me that," Rukia grumbled, unlinking their arms as they went their separate ways._

"_Oh, stop being so grumpy, RuRu-chan!" Momo cried as she went to her own class and Rukia entered hers._

"_Please get to your seats everyone," her homeroom teacher called to the class, her thin arms folded over her small chest. Her thick, long dark hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Her bangs hung over her eyes and she looked irritated to say the least. The woman obviously didn't enjoy her job._

_Rukia sat in her seat, occasionally looking beside her for the boy that was supposed to sit only two seats down from her. She was beginning to get anxious._

'_**Ugh, breathe Honda, breathe. You guys aren't even dating, calm yourself down already! He probably doesn't even like you like that. Maybe he was just being nice… or maybe he does like me… just a little? Wait, no, I'm thinking about this too much! It's nothing… he would have asked me out by now anyways, right? Or maybe he's just waiting for the right moment? Well, it's not like I care rather or not he likes me anyways! Because I don't like him… nope… not even a little… at all… ok… that's a complete and udder lie! AGH! What has gotten into me!? I think I'm going bonkers!'**_

"_Thinking about me Honda?" a silk, velvet voice called from behind her. She felt his hand lie atop her shoulder and it slide down her arm before all contact was gone. He walked away from her chair and sat in his own, placing his book sack on his deck._

_Rukia only stared at Kaien, suddenly lost for words. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind._

"_Are you going through puberty!?" she more of squeaked in a hushed voice so no one not even two rows away would hear._

"_W-w-what!?" Kaien stuttered, taken aback by the personal question. Rukia sputtered as the blood rushed to her face._

"_T-that, that's not what I meant! I mean, y-your voice is so deep for, ya know... a 12 year old! That's all! I- I uhm," Rukia looked down, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. __**'NICE ONE HONDA!'**_

_But she looked up when his hearty laugh caught her attention._

'_**Agh! H-he's laughing at me!'**_

"_W-what!?" Rukia cried, her cheeks darkening. This was so embarrassing!_

"_Nothing! Honda, you are… just incredible," Kaien laughed, turning back to face the board. He was still chuckling to himself when the teacher began to call roll._

_Rukia stared at him, dumbstruck. _

_She shook her head, looking forward and listening for her name, not going to let the same thing that happened yesterday, happen again today. She didn't even try to hold back her groan as she dropped her head into her hands._

_Not this again!_

_Days went by, day after day of seeing his face. Day after day of having short little dialogue between the two before weeks rolled by and soon they were holding actual conversations. He joined the girls for lunch now, standing with them in line, sitting at their table, and eating with them; as if he belonged. And funny enough, it felt like he did. It just happened, and he was supposed to be there. Months happened and new things began to bloom. Feelings began to develop and courage ran through the two as they confessed to each other one winter night. Tears threatened to form in her eyes as Kaien admitted feeling something he had never felt before and that night, Honda Rukia knew what a kiss felt like. And just like that, she had a boyfriend. No, scratch that. She had her first boyfriend and it was the most amazing thing in the world. _

_They held hands in the halls, kissed each other's cheeks when the teachers weren't watching and he managed to sneak in a quick kiss to the lips when he saw her at recess. He ran his hands through her hair when she came running to him, tears falling from her beautiful eyes when she and Momo got into a fight. He was there to get them back together, there to comfort and take her side; rather she was wrong or not. He was there._

_They were the couple of the school; no one lasted longer, loved as strongly, kissed as passionately, held hands as lovingly, or looked into each other's eyes with as much intensity. Some could say their relationship was far too mature for either of them, but Rukia thought it was perfect. _

_Momo was happy for her._

_And when she finally got the courage to tell her sister, Hisana was ecstatic._

_Kaien loved every bit of her, there was no doubting that._

_But the student body thought differently. Yes, there were some that this couple was perfect, and that nothing could break them apart; they were perfect. That was half of the 6__th__ grade's opinion. _

_The other's, one quarter of boys and one quarter of girls, disapproved. The thought of Rukia being taken by the oh so popular and wonderful Kaien was just insane. She was his and none of the boys could ever change that. They walked the halls in envy, and the girls the same._

_But other then that, everything was perfect. _

_They lasted for months later, lasting through the summer, the next school year, and the school years that followed. They were in high school now, and everything was perfect. There was those couple of months that he had left for still unknown reasons, leaving her alone and empty. But he quickly returned to her and everything was back to how it used to be. Momo was still her best friend and Kaien was still her boyfriend. He was there through it all once again, even the shocking moment when Hisana announced her engagement to her new "hubby" as Momo had put it.. But then January rolled around, and nothing was ever the same. _

_By January 15__th__, everyone had found out what had happened. And when she returned from the hospital, it was like nobody knew who she was anymore. They had all turned on her. Even Momo, although it had taken her a little longer._

"_Rukia-chan… I'm so sorry, but I don't… I can't… I can't be seen around with you anymore. I've hung around long enough, people are starting to treat me differently, and I can't do this anymore. I'm so, so, so sorry it has to end this way. I never thought it would turn out like this… but you… you've become a … a murderer… and you're so distant and awkward, and I just don't think it would be best for us to remain friends any longer."_

_And as the words slipped past her lips, the tears ran down both girls red faces. _

_Rukia gripped the phone tightly in her hands until her knuckles whitened and her veins became visible._

"_Momo… don't do this… please!"_

"_Rukia-chan, you're dangerous… I'm sorry."_

"_No! Momo! I-"_

"_I've had enough Rukia-chan! It was one thing when your dad died, that was just horrible… but this was… this was your fault! I- I can't be your friend anymore. People are starting to talk. This hurts me more then you know, but it's for the best! I swear it is, and one day, maybe we'll be best friends again, but for now, we just can't…" Her voice was thick with tears as she cried into the phone now, sobbing. _

_She was sounding hysterical._

"_Momo please, listen to me!"_

"_No! No more Rukia-chan! You killed him! You made him drive you out for your stupid birthday dinner and now's he dead because you couldn't control yourself! You did this! And you can't fix it!" Momo was crying harder now, regretting every word that left her mouth as she gripped the phone in her pale hands. Her words came out raspy and choked. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Rukia-chan…" _

"_Don't call me that,"_

"_Ruk-"_

"_STOP IT!" Rukia cried, dropping to her knees and letting her head fall against the wall the phone was connected to. "Please, just stop it," she pleaded in a whisper that became choked and drowned out by her tears. "If you're really sorry, just… don't do this. I'm not RuRu-chan anymore, and I'm not Rukia-chan. My name is Kuchiki-san now. So please… Momo,"_

"_R… Kuchiki-kun… I'm so sorry. Goodbye, I can't talk to you ever again. This is the last conversation we will ever have…"_

"_Hinamori,"_

"_Goodbye Rukia."_

"_Hinamori!" Rukia found herself pleading, but the click of the other line told her it was all over. Her tears stained her cheeks and drenched her shirt. She banged her fist on the wall, screaming in agony as her heart crumbled to pieces and dissolved in the pit of her stomach._

_She never imagined losing her, to hurt this much. She never thought of how much she loved Momo, how much she needed the petite girl by her side, and how important she had become to her. This hurt just as much as Kaien's death, maybe even more._

_Rukia clutched her uniform shirt, biting her lip until it bled, and still she did not stop. The metallic liquid slid down her chin, dripping onto her skirt. She could taste the metal, and she cringed. _

_Wiping her chin, Rukia stood to her feet; staggering as she attempted to walk. Her tears made her vision blurry and the strong, iron like smell of the blood was making her dizzy. She tripped over herself and stumbled until she finally crashed back down onto the floor. And the tears came again._

_It was official._

_She had lost everything._

_**Everything.**_

_Her daddy was gone; Kaien was gone; Momo was gone; her trust and hope was gone._

_The years that followed were lived in hell and anguish. The teasing started, and soon turned into harassment. She had to give up her cell phone because of all the non-stop texts and calls she would get, reminding her of what she did. And no matter how hard she tried to convince them, they wouldn't listen. The harassment became physical, and things got messy. This is how she lived her life now, and for the years to follow; the agonizing years to follow. _

"_Momo!" _

"_Leave me alone, you freak!" _

"_Momo…"_

"_Go away!! What don't you understand about that!?"_

"_But… we were…"_

"_That was what we were! And this is NOW! So leave me alone!"_

_Words yelled through tears but still angry, threatening, and harsh. Dark brown eyes were filled with hate, and anger. It was too late. Hinamori had been brain washed into thinking the same thing. Before, she was full of remorse, regretting everything she was doing, and now she could care less._

_Rukia tried with her everyday, but to no avail, Momo only ignored her. This went on for months before Rukia finally got sick of trying, sick of adding onto her pain._

_It was all over…_

Slowly, Rukia opened her eyes. The memories suddenly flowing back to her like waves in the water. She touched her hands to her face, making sure there were no tears. There weren't.

She sighed in relief as she sat up. The room was dark, and she remember turning on the light when she came in, so someone must have turned it off while she was asleep. The moon's white light shone through the window, illuminating Rukia's face and the room behind her. She squinted at the object in the sky, its light beaming straight into her eyes. She turned away from the window. How did she manage to fall asleep after taking an at least two hour sleep with Ichigo?

By the way, shouldn't he be home by now?

Rukia looked for the clock on the wall, searching for the time. It read 12:39 and she sighed. Had she done her homework yet? She groaned inwardly as she scooted off of the bed. Her long feet touched the cold floor and she couldn't help the cringe that ran up her spine. She walked two steps towards the door before it swung open.

Ichigo stood in the door way, already in his boxers and baggy shirt.

"When did you get home?" Rukia found her voice squeaky, and she cleared her throat.

Ichigo scowled and walked towards Rukia quickly. She gasped as he cupped her face in his hands and brought his face closer to hers. He was looking into her eyes.

"Have you been crying?" He almost sounded angry if Rukia didn't know any better. "Rukia,"

"No, Ichigo, I'm fine. I just have sleep in my eyes," Rukia whispered placing her hands on top of Ichigo's large one. He was so close.

She breathed him in and smiled.

She leaned into his body involuntarily.

He didn't pull back; he didn't want to.

She never looked so beautiful. The moon was illuminating her face in an angle that made her look angelic. Her lips were bright pink and puffy. He never had a stronger urge to kiss her then he did now.

"Rukia," he breathed her name as he leaned in, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth.

"Mmm," was all she could muster, her heart pounding in her chest, faster and harder then it was two seconds ago.

"C- Can I kiss you?"

"Mmm,"

And he pressed his lips to hers, softly and lovingly; taking it slowly, being gentle with her stitches. He moved his lips with hers in a gentle dance that they both somehow knew all the steps to. Ichigo could feel Rukia smiling into the kiss and he couldn't help the smile that came to his own face. He pulled away, looking into her beautiful, moonlit face,

"Wow," he breathed, running his thumb pad over her cheek.

"Yeah," she whispered, giggling. She leaned on her tip-toes and pecked him one more time, smiling. This was bliss. This was amazing. No lust filled kisses and tearing each other's clothes off. Simple kisses and simple cuddling. She could do this all day. She felt no guilt, no remorse, and no shame. This was how it was supposed to be; just like this. With her in his arms, hands holding her face up to his and lips connected.

She loved this.

"Ichigo," Rukia smiled. She trusted him with her world. "I have something to tell you." She trusted him with her life. "It's more about my past, I won't to tell you more now." She trusted him with her heart.

"Are you sure?"

His face looked so beautiful. His eyes were so bright and it was a wonderful sight. She could never describe this exact moment with the right words, or the right picture. She couldn't paint this moment, she couldn't draw it in a sketch book. It was indescribable, too good for words alone. The way she was feeling _right now_, this exact very split second, she wanted it to last life times. She was so happy.

"Yes, I have so much to tell you," she kissed him again, wrapping her thin arms around his neck.

"Good, you can tell me as we do our homework." He hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her lips one more time.

"Sounds perfect to me,"

Somewhere elsewhere in a lonely Pizza Plaza, Inoue Orihime was leaning on the counter, just about to close up the place for the night. She sighed, walking around the counter and towards the doors. Tatsuki had left a few hours ago, saying something about meeting Renji for practice. Ichigo had come in for work, but left after three hours of delivering. They never spoke.

Flicking off the lights, Orihime grabbed her school bag and took out her keys from her skirt pocket. And then upon looking up to see a figure standing in the doorway, she screamed and fell back on her butt. She stared in bewilderment at the figure, his face hidden by the shadows. Her heart was racing in fear. She scurried up to her feet and turned on the lights. Relief ran through her as she recognized the man behind the glass door.

"Ishida-kun! What are you doing here!?" Orihime almost shouted; her breathing uneven from the fright that ran through her.

"Ah, Inoue-san! I didn't mean to frighten you! I- I was just stopping by to ask you something. I didn't realize how late it was." Uruyu apologized.

"Oh, no problem, you just scared me a little!" Orihime waved her hands in front of herself, smiling. "What did you want to ask me? You know you could have just have called."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see you." He grinned at the redness that spread across her cheeks. "Heh, anyways, I was wondering, if you had a job open? I kind of need one… you know, after what happened at the theater. I've been looking everywhere but I can't find anything."

"Oh! Yeah, there should be an excellent job for you! We need someone to box the pizzas. At the moment, I'm the one doing all the work. K- Kurosaki-kun just delivers everything, but I'm sure he could use some help!" Orihime smiled, choking down Ichigo's name the best she could.

Uruyu grinned.

"Thanks, Inoue-san. When do I start?" Orihime pulled a strand of hair behind her hair and brought the keys up to her face. She dangled them and shook them, making them jingle. "You can start now! Close up the place!" She giggled, walking past him and picking up her book sack up from the floor. The door behind them rang as it hit the bell and Orihime was half out the door.

"Goodnight Ishida-kun!" And then she was gone.

He couldn't help the smile that rose to his face.

"Goodnight Orihime,"

**I FINALLY FINISHED IT!! YESSSS!!! AHHH! And this is my longest chapter to date! 8,442 words!!! Or something like that :D I know I haven't updated in a long while, and I apologize for that! A lot has happened and I was in a funk, but I'm better now :) So tell me what you think in a review! Happy Holidays! (New Years, Rukia's birthday, Valentine's Day, Mardi gras –if you live in Louisiana, you celebrate Mardi gras so yeah!! Haha, thanks for sticking around this long!**

**I hope you liked my kissing scene, I'm not really good at writing affectionate scenes but hey, it's their first kiss (: Let's just be happy it finally happened! Ohhh! But will the bliss last!?**

**Have a good week everyone!**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes! I try my best! T.T **

**REVIEW! Flames or IceFlakes!**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	13. My past concluded

**Hey everyone!! How is your Spring Break going? Or has it already past? Oh, I don't know, it's different around the world I guess. And besides, I'm writing this during my Spring Break, but by the time I actually post this, it just might be summer vacation! Ahaha, let's hope not :) Enjoy this little number!!**

_**Summary**_**: Rukia stopped believing in love after an uneventful accident that killed her lover, Kaien. As an outcast she wants nothing more than to be alone. But, after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love. IchiRuki**

_**Warnings**_**: I don't know yet since I write my author's note before I write my story, but I'm pretty sure things get kind of steamy in this chapter, or maybe violent?? Oh wait, I think it was graphic!! Or really, really sad or something? Oh well, you'll just have to wait and see! Keep your eyes opened!! ****Oh yeah, and I am just now typing this after I typed up the first scene. You might want to listen to some sort of sad song while reading the first scene, and put it on repeat! I'm listening "A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson. It really helps my typing!!**

**OK!! NOW; as I'm writing the "second" scene, I'm listening to a happier song!! "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" By… Timone and Pummba??? Haha, I don't know, but you'll know when to listen to it, cause it gets all happy :) Youtube my friend, youtube! The first song, go there and type in "A moment like this KND" it should be the first one. The second one, type in "Can YOU Feel The Love Tonight KND"**

_**Disclaimer**_**: When I own Bleach, I'll let you know, m'kay?**

She was doing it. She was finally telling him why, how, when, and who. She scribbled nervously on her homework, writing down correct answers without even thinking about it. She never looked up, never looked at Ichigo. She couldn't even count how many times she was tempted to bite her lip, how she held back her tears, and stopped herself from turning the colour of a tomato. She couldn't look at him, too afraid of what he would say; what his eyes would say. But they had kissed. They had shared something, in those few seconds their lips locked, they shared something and something sparked. She felt it; he felt it. The months they shared before this day, full of complicated twists, full of hurt and pain, full of trust and full of… was it love? Could she call it that yet? Was she _ready_ to call it that, so soon? Just after three months? Was it really that short of time since she's known Ichigo? Why did it feel like lifetimes?

She trusted him more then she wanted to. She needed him more then she had ever needed someone. She was falling for him so much harder then she could have imagined. It was a heart-wrenching, wonderful feeling. It scared her out of her mind, but she couldn't back out now. She was going at this heart first; rather she liked it or not, she couldn't help it. He had this hold on her. She couldn't control it.

And as she whispered her past, her voice cracking, and her eyes watering; not once did she look up. She gripped her pen in her tight and sweaty hands as the words left her lips. Her throat felt so dry. Her stomach had not butterflies, but moths; mutated baby making moths! They flew around her belly, crawling up her throat and lodging themselves in there, only to be choked out by a force too weak to even breathe. But she was doing it. She was so scared but she was doing it.

Her pen fell out of her grasp, close to snapping in her strong hands, but managed to squeeze itself out with all the sweat forming around it. It rolled away, and landed at Ichigo's feet. She didn't dare to retrieve it.

She gulped, swallowing moths. She continued telling him everything, staring at her unfinished homework; eyeing her last question. The answer floated in her head, if only she could write it down.

'_Why can't answers float to my head, like this? Answers to things that really matter! Like, what is Ichigo thinking? Why hasn't he said anything yet? Do I sound stupid?'_

She closed her eyes, too afraid of her own thoughts and the answers that flew at her. She wanted to look up at his face, see what his eyes were saying, and breathe him in until all she could smell was his spicy aroma. She wanted him to hold her, keep her there in his arms and never let go. Her heart sank in her chest.

Her hands began to shake; her body followed suit. She was almost done. Just a few more words and she would be done; Kaien would be out in the open, Momo would be out of the closet, the reasons as to why the kids at school treated her the way they did would finally be revealed. Just a few more words and he would know everything.

She couldn't help the tears that welded up in her eyes. They started in the corners of her eyes before slowly making their way to the very edge of her bottom eye lids. If she blinked, they would spill over and run heavily down her pale cheeks.

She blinked.

And in an instant, she was wrapped in Ichigo's arms, weeping. He held her tight in his warm arms, holding her close to his chest and kissing the top of her head. He whispered reassuring words into her ear as he closed his eyes and listened to the sobs that came from the girl in his arms. She gripped his shirt tightly, her body still shaking and the tears still coming.

Why she was crying so much, she did not know. Why Ichigo was still here, she also did not know. But at the moment, she did not care very much. She wanted him here, holding her as she cried out her heart and sobbed into his shirt.

He whispered her name quietly, beginning to rock back and forth like his mother used to do him when he was younger. The anger he felt at the kids who tortured and teased her boiled, but as she had begun to cry, it was replaced with a saddening pain. She looked so fragile; so scared. She cried into him, holding onto his waist like she was holding her life. She was so afraid of letting go, and he could feel it in her embrace, her tears. Only minutes ago, they had kissed, and then she was confessing to him; everything. She was finally opening up to him and he was so happy, yet at the same time angry that she would have to confess to him in the first place. She didn't deserve that treatment, not by a long shot. Rukia was a good person God dammit!

"It wasn't your fault," he would whisper, kissing her hair and continuing rocking her back and forth, just hoping it would soothe her. "It wasn't your fault," he repeated again, and several more times after that. And as her cries quieted down, he felt his own eyes watering. He promised himself he was to not cry in front of Rukia. He was going to stay strong for her, hold her, and protect her.

Biting his lip, Ichigo fought back his own tears of anguish, anger, and resentment of the people who caused these tears of the girl he was falling for.

Rukia stopped shaking and un-snaked one of her arms from Ichigo's waist to wipe her red eyes. She flushed knowing she had just cried in front of Ichigo and drew both her hands to her face, covering it up. Ichigo leaned forward on his knees, outstretching his arms a small distance to grab her hands. He pulled them away from her face and held them tightly in his own. He leaned in closer, capturing her lips in his, ever so softly. He was careful with her, trying his best to soothe her anyway he knew how.

Rukia leaned into his lips, wanting more of him but her stitches prevented her from getting any closer. Her tears fell onto his cheeks as well, but only second later, they were gone. He kissed them all away, touching his lips anywhere he saw moist. Rukia smiled at him with new tears shining in her violet eyes. She leaned in again, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him as close as possible. Ichigo swung his arms around her tiny waist and snuggled himself in the crook of her neck. Kissing her ear, he was satisfied with the sound of her beautiful laughter. She giggled in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Pulling back, she locked eyes with him and a sudden reassurance washed over her.

"Promise you'll never leave?" Rukia choked out, afraid of his answer but a part of her already knowing.

Ichigo smiled and kissed her one more time before standing to his feet and offering her a hand up as well.

"Promise,"

That knowing grin spread across his face and Rukia's heart melted in her chest. She outstretched her hand and grasped it tightly, tugging on it to pull herself up. She stood, her eyes even with his chest, and her heart pounding in her ears. And at such a close distance, if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn Ichigo's heart was pounding just as fast. Feeling nothing but comfortable with him, she leaned forward, pressing her ear and hand to his chest, smiling. His cheeks flushed but he made no move to pull back or push Rukia away. She pulled away and looked up at him with those large, beautiful beaming eyes.

"I have an idea…" Rukia grinned, lowering her hands to find and hold Ichigo's. He held her tiny hands tight in his firm grasp.

"And that would be?" Ichigo kissed her left hand, caressing the right one.

"I want to show you something, back at my house. I- If you wouldn't mind," Rukia offered, for some reason the thought of Ichigo actually inside of her home made her face heat.

Ichigo hesitated before answering. Her eyes looked so hopeful.

"Eh, I don't know Rukia. I mean, your bruises haven't healed completely and your lip is still in those stitches. I think your sister would freak if she saw you," Ichigo tried, letting go of one of Rukia's hands to scratch at an imaginary itchy spot at the back of his neck. "I mean, I guess a sweater could cover up your skin, but what about your lip?"

"You said I only had to be here a week, and by the time that week was over, I would be healed and I could go home! Ichigo, it's Friday, don't you think it's about time I got these stitches out of my face?"

"I guess; do you want to go ask my dad?"

"He's the doctor!" Rukia cheered sarcastically as she made her way towards the bedroom door, opening it and rushing down the stairs to find Isshin, Ichigo trailing close behind.

Isshin was in the kitchen. He sat at the dinner table with a coffee mug to his left and paperwork to his right. He was filling out some papers, his face surprisingly serious and concentrated. He took small sips of his sugar loaded coffee here and there, and proceeded on with this work. The sound of footsteps almost stomping down the steps caught his attention, causing him to look up from his work. A wide grin spread across his face upon seeing Rukia descend the stairs with his son only inches behind her. Putting Yuzu's pink Chappy pen on the table top and placing his paperwork into the manila folder beside his coffee cup, Isshin turned his attention to the two.

"Is there something you need my dear son, and daughter in law?" Isshin cooed, crossing one leg over the other and cocking an eyebrow at his son.

Ichigo only ignored his father's comment; rather he wasn't sure if he wanted to disagree with him. He didn't remark on it.

"Look ya' old geezer, Rukia doesn't need these stitches anymore, right? She wants them out; can you do that for her dad?" Ichigo cracked his knuckles. No, he wasn't threatening his father, his knuckles just needed to be cracked is all.

"Oh, of course I can! Anything for my dear daughter!! I'm sure her lip has healed by now, no worries, I can get them out in no time!" Isshin exclaimed, hopping up from his chair. He grabbed Rukia's hand and led her into the clinic part of the house. Ichigo trialed behind closely to make sure his father didn't pull anything.

Once inside the clinic, Isshin motioned for Rukia to lie down on one of the beds. She did so as Isshin searched for his needed tools.

"Now, you remember how much this hurt last time, right?"

Rukia nodded.

"Well, this is going to hurt as well, just not as much. But still, you might want to prepare yourself. Perhaps holding my son's hand for support?" Isshin threw her a lopsided grin before looking up to wink at Ichigo. The red head only rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he walked over to Rukia's side and held her hand. She squeezed it as tight as she could, an action being noticed by both Ichigo and Isshin. She was obviously nervous. Who wouldn't be? Isshin of all people knew how painful this procedure was. She was strong though.

He looked back down at Rukia's face and gave her a sad, yet reassuring smile.

"I'll be gentle."

And with those words, those words she trusted him by, Isshin proceeded to take apart the stitches, his son and himself holding back their cringes as Rukia closed her eyes and silently screamed. He was as gentle as he could possibly be. He tried his best to limit her pain as much as he could.

Rukia was thankful.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt!

Hours later when Rukia had finally stopped feeling the pain in her lower lip thanks to Yuzu –the younger girl came up with some hot tea that numbs the face and gave it to Rukia after hearing about the stress and pain it was causing her- Ichigo and Rukia went off for her house. She hadn't told him yet what she wanted to show him, but she was excited enough to make him curious enough to go without questions.

She had called ahead to tell her sister that she was coming home for a few hours, but her sister insisted she just come home completely. Byakuya only backed her up and Rukia had no choice but to pack her belongings. All she had brought to begin with were her book sack and school supplies; basically everything that was in her book sack when Ichigo had found her that night, beaten and bloodied. She cringed at the thought.

But it didn't make it any less saddening knowing she couldn't spend at least one more night with him; as cliché and stupid that sounded.

Ichigo pulled up in her driveway and Rukia's mind came back to surface.

"I still can't believe you live in a place like this…" Ichigo trailed off as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"It's not like you're poor yourself," Rukia opened the door and shut it with a thud.

"Yeah well, I don't have a fucking fountain in my yard with a golden fence around my house!" Ichigo walked over onto the other side of the truck where Rukia was.

"Why is it every time you're in the presence of my home, you find it necessary to use such foul language?" Rukia jabbed him lightly in the ribs, although it had no affect on him and her elbow came back throbbing.

"Because I'm in the presence of you, and you make me do crazy things Kuchiki." Ichigo smirked at the reaction he was able to cause with such a cheesy line and walked ahead of Rukia, leaving her in all her red faced glory.

"Shut up," she grumbled, coming to her senses and walking ahead of him to unlock her door.

Ichigo smirked again.

She scoffed.

Just as she was about to unlock the door, it swung open and an older version of Rukia stood in the doorway with her grin wide and her eyes bright.

"RU~RU!!!!" Hisana called, wrapping her arms around her little sister in a tight embrace. This week had been hell without her here! So much had happened, so much Rukia should have known, yet probably never would until it was too late. But she was here now, and that was all that mattered.

Rukia laughed into her sister's hug and wrapped her long arms around Hisana's curvy waist. She smiled widely at Hisana's bear hug. She had someone who loved her.

"Oh, RuRu, I've missed you like crazy! There was no bed for me to make up, no homework to check, and no paintings to observe and give my honest opinion about! Who was I supposed to cook for!? Byakuya has doesn't want me cooking in my condition so I was just sitting around, coughing up blood, withering away, losing conscience… with no Rukia in sight!!" Hisana over-exaggerated, fake tears streaming down her face as she hugged her little sister close to her boosoms and swung her lightly.

Rukia chuckled nervously, not knowing rather her sister was trying to be funny or was the truth slipping itself in there as well?

Hisana pulled away with her bright smile still there and just looking at it made Rukia's own smile widen. The older sister ruffled her sister's hair before a bright colour of orange caught her attention.

"Eh? Who are you?" Hisana question, scowling at the boy next to her favourite person, and pointing a dainty finger at him. Rukia blushed and swatted Hisana's hand away.

"Nee-san! This is Ichigo! Be nice!" Rukia scolded her older sister. Hisana's scowl loosened but she didn't stop glaring daggers at the poor boy. "Hisana, you've met Ichigo before, don't you remember?" Rukia tried again. Hisana scowled at that, not remembering ever meeting this carrot top. Surely such hair was hard to forget. She brought her finger to her lip, in a movement that showed she was thinking.

"AH! I suddenly remembered!!" Hisana exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling widely. Ichigo and Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. "You're that delivery boy at Inoue's Pizza Plaza, right!?"

"…"

"…"

"Right?"

"Nee-san! Ichigo has come to the house before! He was the one who thought you were me and-"Rukia shouted flustered, before her sister's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oops,"

Suddenly remembering the time Ichigo shouted at her, accusing her of lying and being Rukia, Hisana only stared at Ichigo. Her eyes returned back to their normal size, and she let go of the breath she had not realized she was holding. Her body relaxed almost instantly before she smiled sweetly at Ichigo.

Reaching out a hand and placing it on top of Ichigo's shoulder, causing him to flinch, Hisana smirked and winked. She remembered the spunk in this boy. Leaning closer, just inches from him ear, she whispered, "Watch yourself boy," and with that, leaned away and turned around to go back inside.

Shivers crawled up Ichigo's back.

Rukia caught her sister by the wrist before she could enter the large house.

"Nee-san, I wanted to show Ichigo something. Can he come in?" Rukia almost pleaded warily. Hisana looked between her younger sister and Ichigo. She smirked.

"Mmm, ok."

"R-really?"

"Mhmm! It would be fine with me, as long you act properly _inside_ my house, err, what's your last name?" Hisana smiled at Ichigo and he suddenly felt un-nervous and relaxed. Her smile made him feel warm inside. A weird feeling; yes. An unfamiliar one, no.

"Kurosaki," Ichigo answered, watching as Hisana's eyes widened slightly.

'_Kurosaki? Could he be…?' _

"Hey, Nee-san, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I wanted to show Ichigo something in the basement,"

"Alright, don't do anything rated R now-"

"Shut up!"

"Use protection!"

"Nee-san!"

"Oh, are the kids these days popping the pill now instead?"

"Hisana!! Stop it!" Rukia yelled flustered, and her face reddening with every perverted comment her sister blurted out. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him down into the basement, away from her insane sister. But Ichigo only laughed, completely used to having a crazy family.

"It's so not funny Kurosaki!" Despite her words, she was grinning and chuckling. This felt so good; laughing. She looked at Ichigo's angelic face, but seeing his eyes somewhere else. He was looking in the direction somewhere behind her, his eyes glossed over. She looked behind her, gasping at what he was looking at.

It was the picture she had drawn of him such a long time ago, the first few days they had known each other. Rukia's heart sank as she ran over to the picture, hastily flipping it over so it faced the wall.

"Ah, well, you know, that was a _really_ long time ago! I- I was bored… and I didn't know what else to draw… and, you, I thought, maybe, but… uhm, uh, ah! I don't even know why I drew that stupid thing! It's crazy, I know! Well, actually you see, wait no, uhm, err," Rukia stuttered, completely flustered with her face beat red and her eyes downcast, staring daggers into the damn painting. She was tripping over her words, losing some, and making up others.

Ichigo smirked as he walked forward and grabbed Rukia's face in between his large hands. Her eyes widened and she shut up. He pulled her lips to his and felt the heat under his hands.

Their lips did not move, only fully touching, but not moving. He felt so warm, so soft and gentle. He calmed her nerves down, but her heart never stopped jumping out of her chest. Her eyes closed and she melted into him. He felt so perfect right here, lips on hers, nobody moving, nobody needing to.

He pulled away, much to her dismay, so much that she whimpered and her cheeks flushed as she realized the sound she had just made.

"I loved it," he whispered hovering above her lips before pecking them and letting go of her face. He walked over to the painting and turned it over to observe it once again. She felt flustered again.

He smiled, looking quite pleased.

"You have a real talent, Rukia."

Rukia beamed at that, walking up behind him to observe it herself.

"You think so!"

He nodded, smiling.

"Byakuya doesn't think so,"

"Byakuya doesn't think shit,"

She had to laugh at that.

Ichigo set the painting down, still staring at it with all of the admiration in the world. "Can I see more?" He didn't even look up from the painting.

"Y-yeah! Sure!" Rukia beamed excitedly, more then happy to show someone else beside her sister her art work. She practically ran across the other side of the room where her other paintings and sketches lied propped up against the wall. She showed him each one, talking about why she drew them, going on and on about the inspiration behind each sketch or painting. She seemed so happy right now. Art was her place; her home. It was where she belonged. It was her passion, it was her everything. Her eyes lit up every time she talked about her work, or her brand new easel that wasn't really brand new but painted vivid colours that made it seem new. She smiled happily, excitedly, when Ichigo asked her a new question about each painting or sketch.

"So, why did you decide to paint?" They were sitting on the floor now, paintings scattered between and to the side of them. Rukia's eyes saddened almost.

"My dad,"

"Your dad?"

She sighed, smiling sadly.

"When he died… I was so upset. I mean, I didn't know him well, yeah. I was only 10 when he died, but I knew him long enough. He was so wise, and knew the answers to everything! He told me stories, he helped me with my homework, he wrote me letters for me to read when I got back home from school and he was still at work. I remember once, for my 9th birthday, he took me and Hisana to the lake and we went out on the boat and we fished, and swam, and we even got to camp right there on the peer! My dad was the highlight of my life. Hisana was closer to him because she was older, but I felt like I knew him better. He was my everything at the time. Hisana was 18 when he died, so she was in college and I was at Momo's house when I got the call from the hospital. I cried for weeks." Rukia paused, fiddling with the edge of one of her paintings. The memories were flooding back. "And I acted out. I yelled a lot, screamed for no reason, threw things and I even put a whole in the wall when I punched it. I was just so upset. I was so angry at the world, I mean, of all the people to take, it had to be _my_ dad? I cried even more after the whole wall thing, Hisana said I was out of control. She had to drop out of college to support me. I wasn't very grateful for that back then; I only made life harder for her. I did poorly in school for awhile. Hisana tried everything to make me stop acting out, nothing worked, I was delusional and losing it," Rukia chuckled darkly, remembering the smaller version of her, slowly going crazy and shutting everyone out. She even stopped talking to Momo for a long time.

"Hisana suggested the school councilors, or professional therapist, but that only made me even angrier. But for once, by some miracle I actually went to see a therapist. He wasn't like the rest; he didn't try to pry into my brain. He didn't interrogate me or force me to tell him by sugar coating words or making me feel guilty. I still remember him; Dr. Ukitake. He had long white hair, but he looked very young. His dark blue eyes were so kind and so reassuring. He smiled at me when I walked into his office and I immediately trusted him. He handed me this large piece of paper, the size of a coffee table, some pencils and pens, and markers. He told me to draw what I was feeling. So I did." Rukia smiled to herself, remembering her old therapist and suddenly missing him.

"And I felt relieved, like a weight was lifting off my shoulders. It felt good to get that off my chest. My mind was cleared and my heart didn't feel as heavy. I… I was kind of happy again." Rukia looked up at the ceiling now, a look of content in her amethyst eyes. "That's when I knew that art was… my thing. I drew every Tuesday and Thursday when I went to go see Dr. Ukitake, and sooner or later, I was drawing everyday. I had never been so happy. Dr. Ukitake said I was his favourite patient. That made me happy. He became my father figure. I looked up to him, I sought for his comfort and I yearned for his attention and company. And then I remember one day, out of nowhere, he moved away; without a goodbye. That drove me crazy, but I had to draw. So I drew and I drew until I felt better. And it was a repeated cycle; soon enough, I was over it and I was fine again. Sure, it still hurt knowing he had just left without saying anything, but my art made me feel like nothing could harm me." Rukia breathed in deeply, finally looking straight forward and into Ichigo's eyes. "I'm safe here."

"Do you have that drawing?"

"The one I drew in therapy?"

"Yeah,"

Rukia stood up and walked over to the cabinet at her feet. She kneeled down and opened the wooden and chipped cabinet doors. She began to rummage through old binders filled with little doodles she did when she was younger, and scooted those aside easily. She pushed through boxes with a grunt before the stacks of gigantic paper finally came into view. She grabbed the paper, pulling it out from underneath a large box, hard but gentle, careful to not tear them.

Ichigo watched as she turned around with several large sheets of paper, most of them coloured with vivid colours, and some plane black and white. She laid them out in front of them, pushing aside the other paintings to make room for them. He watched her smile come to her face as she looked through the papers, for her first ever drawing in therapy.

"Here." She grinned, pulling out the drawing. "My first ever drawing with Dr. Ukitake…" her voice trailed off and her eyes seemed to glaze over. She traced her fingers along the lines of the face she had drawn, slowly and leisurely. Her eyes never looked so sad.

The center of the drawing had a man, with slick backed, black hair. His eyes were coloured with a light blue that pierced into you, yet they were so warm and comforting. He was pale, but not sickly. His smile was warm, reassuring even. It made him feel safe. The lines, the creases, the little bumps and freckles were so detailed. Each line had a story of its own, each crease told a tale of hardship and every little bump and freckle came with a funny story. He was wearing a dark red sweater that cut off midriff where the paper ended. Next to him was a little girl; a smaller version of Rukia. Her eyes were cold, they were dark and lifeless. She was shaded in black and white, not coloured like the rest of the picture. Her shading made her seem hollow, empty. She was a blank figure standing in a place she did not belong.

The smaller version of Rukia wore a small dress. It was plain white, for it just made more sense because of such a big contrast her raven hair made to everything else. In the middle of that dress, Rukia had drawn a heart, a very large one. It wasn't broken with little cracks falling in the middle of it. No, it was shattered. It had pieces missing from it and it looked chipped and torn and worn out. It looked like it was barely holding together, as if it would fall apart any minute.

The heart was also black and white, but from the chipped parts of the heart, inside the cracks, you could see small hints of red. It was like small hints of hope, small hints that maybe there was a life worth living inside of this broken little girl.

The rest of the picture was colourful, bright and full of life. It was a distraction, but his eyes still wandered over to the black and white and broken version of Rukia.

His mouth hung open as he stared in awe at the drawing.

It was beautiful.

It was disheartening.

It was heartbreakingly breathtaking.

"Rukia…" Ichigo paused, lost for words. He looked up at Rukia and only stared. He was mesmerized.

"You think it's good? I mean, it was my first one after all. It's a little weird, I guess."

"No,"

"What?"

"No, it's amazing. It's… I'm speechless…"

Rukia smiled.

"Thank you," Rukia breathed. "You see here, where it's smeared?" Rukia pointed to a spot on the drawing and sure enough, it was smeared and distorted. Ichigo nodded.

"I cried all over this part, sobbed and wept forever. I cried through this entire drawing but I managed to let it dry before I smeared it in anymore. This had to be one of my most emotional drawings… ever." Rukia looked down at the drawing, a heavy feeling in her heart but it fluttered away when she felt the warm hand of Ichigo on her cheek. She looked up.

He was looking into her eyes, not saying anything, just staring.

"Ichigo,"

"ALRIGHT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! PLEASE, DON'T HURT MY LITTLE RUKIA!!" Hisana bellowed as she came barrowing down the steps. She screamed out of instinct and ran over to Ichigo, pushing away his hand a little too hard and making him fall backwards on his backside.

"Stay away!!" Hisana panicked, kneeling down to Rukia's height and wrapping her arms around the petite girl's head.

"N-nee-san, I can't breathe," Rukia chuckled nervously, trying her best to pry away her sister's death gripping arms.

"Was he hurting you, RuRu!? Nod once if you're being held against your will, nod twice if he can hear me…"

"Hisana, get off of me. Ichigo was just… well I don't know what he was about to do but he wasn't going to hurt me! Calm down, you're about to step on my picture." Hisana looked down, just now noticing the colourful drawing with the black and white girl. Her eyes watered.

"Oh, Rukia, I… I remember this," she whispered, kneeling down lower to touch her fingers to the drawing of their father. She bit her bottom lip, fighting back tears. "It's just as beautiful as the first day you drew it," her voice cracked.

Rukia grabbed her sister's shoulder and whipped her around in a tight hug where the elder Kuchiki cried silently. Ichigo suddenly felt out of place. He stood to leave the two alone but Hisana shot up.

"Oh no! Don't let me ruin your time together! I was just kidding when I came screaming down here!" Hisana laughed, wiping away her eyes. "I actually came down to tell you guys I made sandwiches if you were hungry."

"Really, I haven't eaten all day. Some sandwiches would be nice," Rukia stood up with her hand on her stomach, a motion that said she was hungry. "What kind?"

"The kind you love,"

The two followed Hisana up the stairs, and into the kitchen where they sat at the counter as Hisana opened the fridge.

"So, did Inoue-san feed you well, RuRu?"

Rukia's heart froze and her eyes widened. She completely forgot about her. Her muscles tensed but she tried her best not to show how rigid she had just become. Hisana was pouring a bottle of coke into two glasses, with her back turned towards the two.

Ichigo elbowed her to say something.

"Oh yeah well, you know, we just ate pizza all week! So it was fine," Rukia answered, her voice shaky.

"Really? Pizza? All week? That didn't get tiring after awhile?" Hisana placed the glasses in front of them.

"Not at all, we mixed it up sometimes. Besides, I couldn't complain! She was offering me her clothes and home!" Rukia breathed smoothly, the lying becoming easier as she went along.

"She let you borrow that?" Hisana gestured to the purple sweater and long jean pants she wore. "Seems a little small for Inoue-san, don't you think?"

"It was from when she was smaller,"

"Oh well, if you want, I can go return it for you after I wash it," Hisana offered, turning around to put away the bottle of coke.

"No!" Rukia and Ichigo shouted in unison, immediately regretting it. Hisana turned around with one eye brow cocked and a hand on her hip.

"Why not?"

"I- I mean, Inoue… er, she doesn't-"

"Something happened with the sweater when she was younger, and just looking at it brings back bad memories. So she asked Rukia to keep it so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore." Ichigo said swiftly without even blinking. Rukia sighed in relief.

"And you know this, how?"

"Orihime-san told me,"

"How?"

"When I went over to pick them up because they wanted to see a movie with me and some friends; but Orihime-san suddenly didn't feel well and then Rukia wanted to show me something and here we are."

Both Kuchikis stared at Ichigo like he had two heads.

'_Quick thinker…'_

"Oh wow, I hope she feels better then." And with that, Hisana put the coke in the fridge and smiled. "You're welcome about the sandwiches-"

"Thank you," Both Ichigo and Rukia laughed in harmony.

"But I'm feeling tired, so try not to wake me with your moaning and-"

"Hisana!"

"Nighty night!" And with that, the elder Kuchiki skipped off to her room.

Rukia watched as she left. She waited to hear the sound of the bedroom door closing before she turned around.

"Thank god you're a good actor. How in the world did you think of that so fast?" Rukia laughed, taking a bite of the sandwich and suddenly missing Yuzu's cooking.

"I have no idea." They laughed.

This felt good.

"You look cute in that purple sweater," Ichigo breathed smoothly as he put down his sandwich and leaned in. The blush that spread across Rukia's cheeks put Renji's hair to shame. "I mean, really, really cute. Especially now, when you're blushing." Her face got hotter as his lips hovered over hers. He moved his hand to her knee and squeezed it gently. She yelped. He chuckled and used his other hand to bring her face closer to his.

"Feeling flustered yet?" His lips moved against her mouth as he spoke huskily.

"Very," she managed to choke out with a gulp.

"Good." And he kissed her again, this time a little more fierce but not too rough. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and leaned in closer if possible. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and she mustered a moan. He prodded her mouth with his tongue, asking for the permission he was more then welcome granted. Their tongues clashed together in a fierce salsa, each fighting for dominance like it was supposed to happen naturally. Somehow managing to scoot herself out of her seat, and into Ichigo's lap, Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist. Her grip tightened when he took the hand on her knee and squeezed her butt.

She yelped again, this time louder. Ichigo moaned into her mouth as she began to grind subconsciously in his lap. This felt more then good.

She pulled away for a split second to breathe. She lied her forehead against his, continuing to breath unevenly. Ichigo grinned from ear to ear, his breathing also erratic. He took this chance to attack her neck. He sucked on her pulse, nipping and biting at the skin. Rukia felt him smirk against her neck as she moaned in pleasure.

His laid butterfly kisses around her ear, jaw, and collarbone. He kissed her neck just as it vibrated with another moan.

"Ichigo," Rukia groaned, breathless.

He leaned in to kiss her again when Hisana's bedroom door suddenly flung open.

"AHAH! IKNEW IT!! YOU LITTLE HORMONAL TEENAGERS CAN'T BE LEFT ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE!" Rukia screamed as she fell back words out of his lap and onto the floor. Her butt hit the cold tile and she yelped again, this time for a different reason; a painful reason. Her face was scarlet as she stared up at Ichigo's dumbstruck face. He was staring at Hisana like a deer in headlights.

"Er…"

But Hisana only laughed and threw something at his face before leaving for her bedroom again. "CARRY ON!"

"What the hell…" Rukia sat up, looking up at Ichigo as he stared at the objects in his hands. "What'd she throw at you?" He turned around with bewildered look on his face. Holding up the objects, Rukia gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"That's not funny!" Nevertheless, he shook in laughter. "She's worse then my dad!"

"I know!" Rukia stood to her feet as her laughter finally started to calm down. She took the object out Ichigo's hand and threw it her sister's bedroom door. "KEEP YOUR CONDOMS!"

**I GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL SO HAHA I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! IT'S SHORTER THEN MY OTHER CHAPTERS BUT OH WELL! I NEED TO GET DRESSED AND I THINK THIS IS A FUNNY WAY TO END THE CHAPTER! HAHA! HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND THE CAPS LOCK LOL**

**REVIEW! FLAMES OR ICEFLAKES!**

**SORRY ABOUT SPELLING AND THOSE OTHER THINGS! AGHH COPS LOCK IS STILL ON!!**

**XOXO- CHAPPY-IS-MINE**


	14. Mikazuki Megumi

**Leaving again for summer vacation! I'm going to the Akon in Texas! I'm so excited, I can't wait! And then we will be heading up to Vegas where my family lives (: I'll be there all summer but don't worry, I'm getting a lap top so I can still update!**

_**Summary**_**: ****Rukia stopped believing in love after an uneventful accident that killed her lover, Kaien. As an outcast she wants nothing more than to be alone. But, after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love. IchiRuki**

_**Warning**_**: This kind of focuses on Hisana and Byakuya. And Tatsuki and Renji, and Orihime and Ishida, and Isshin and the twins, and I don't even think Rukia and Ichigo are even in this chapter haha.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own anything! In fact, the new character that I'm making up, I don't even own her! It belongs to **Mikazuki Mitsukai **(: so be sure to give her props! In fact, this chapter is dedicated to her :D**

"HIYA!" The dark haired girl screamed as she thrust her foot violently into her opponent's stomach. He yelped and fell back on his butt with a thud and a painful expression on his face as he gripped his abdomen.

"I win again!" Tatsuki cheered victoriously as she pumped her powerful fist into the air. She had won at least for the 13th time that day. And it was only 10:00am.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get too cocky Arisawa-san. We have someone else to introduce to you. I think she might actually be up to your standards," her teacher commented as he helped up Tatsuki's opponent, back to his feet. He stumbled away, clutching his stomach and grumbling something about an unfair match.

Her teacher was a young boy in college, about to graduate and paying off his tuition with the money he got from teaching at a karate school. He was laid back, handsome, and fun to hang around with. His sense of fight or flight was perfect. He knew exactly when to do what. He was one of the only teachers that Tatsuki could not beat in a match. She liked that he was calm and cool, yet aggressive and his instincts were always right and on time. He had a long scar going down the side of his left cheek that he had gotten in a match that went too far. That student never returned to the school. On the opposite cheek, a tattoo; 69.

Giving his student a sympathetic thumbs up, Hisagi turned back towards Tatsuki.

"Che, I doubt it. I haven't been beaten in a match since last January. Who could possibly be up to _my_ standards?" Tatsuki bragged, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at her teacher. "Come on Shuhei-sensei, who's the new meat?"

Hisagi laughed and pointed past Tatsuki's head as he cocked an eyebrow in her direction. Tatsuki turned around abruptly, suddenly feeling the presence of the "new meat."

She smirked.

"_That's_ who's up to my standards! _She's_ the one who's going to fight me! And _win_!" Tatsuki laughed, turning back to her sensei to see if he was kidding as she thrust her thumb back in the girl's direction. Hisagi nodded. "Oh! This is rich!"

"Come on, Arisawa-san, she's got some spunk! Don't turn her down without seeing what she can do. The girl is good."

"She looks like a dwarf, Shuhei-sensei! How old is she! I think if I stood on my knees, I would still be taller…"

"Arisawa-san…" Hisagi grumbled warily.

"Can I step on her..?"

"Arisawa-san!"

"Does she fight on her tip-toes or use stilts or something?"

"Tatsuki-san!"

"Maybe if you lifted her up as we fought!"

"TATSUKI!"

"OK! OK! Haha I'm sorry! I'll fight her, jeez, whatever floats your boat! But don't blame me when I kick her tiny ass…" Tatsuki bellowed as Hisagi rolled his eyes and walked past her to get to the new student. She stood far away at the entrance door, her bags in her hands and a back pack on her back. She was out of ear shot so she couldn't hear what Tatsuki was saying or how much she was laughing. She watched as Hisagi approached her with a smile on his handsome face. She blushed deeply and smiled back.

"Good morning Mikazuki Megumi!" Hisagi grinned brightly. Mikazuki smiled back, moving the loose piece of strand hair away from her face. Her long black, waist length hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and a single clip held back her swoop bangs. Her bright violet eyes were shining as she giggled happily to be in the presence of a teacher who seemed to be so experienced.

She had on a loose white tank top with a pair of tight red shorts and sneakers. She looked ready to fight, although her smile said otherwise.

"Good morning Shuhei-sensei!" Mikazuki bowed respectfully.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Well come on, your first opponent of the day is the second strongest girl in Japan, you think you can handle her?" Hisagi wrapped his arm around Mikazuki's shoulder as he led her towards an awaiting Tatsuki who was still snickering.

Mikazuki laughed.

"Oh, Shuhei-sensei! Maybe you forgot who the _first_ strongest girl was!"

Hisagi grinned and pushed Mikazuki forward.

"Alright, Arisawa Tatsuki and Megumi Mikazuki, are you ready to fight?" Both girls nodded. "Ready, go!"

Tatsuki got in her stance, a wide a grin on her face because, really, she wasn't taking this seriously. The girl had to be at least a whole foot shorter then her. Her beauty rivaled that of Orihime's, her height made Rukia look 6 feet tall, her hair had to be as dark charcoal and as long as Repunzal's! How could she take her seriously?

With the next move, she wish she would have.

Mikazuki stepped forward quickly and swiftly, thrusting her fist into Tatsuki's face and using her slender legs to side step away from her before she could strike back. She kicked her legs out from under Tatsuki and caught her by the arms and swung herself around so that she was behind Tatsuki. Tatsuki cringed as Mikazuki pinned her arms behind her back. As much as she struggled to get out of the bind, she could not get loose and was starting to lose her strength. Tatsuki yelled out in frustration before thrusting over, flipping Mikazuki over her back so that her opponent faced her once again. Tatsuki kicked forward, driving her foot into Mikazuki's stomach so that the shock would loosen her grip on her arms. Once her arms were free, Tatsuki took her chance to make some distance between herself and this new meat.

She was breathing heavily and her anger was starting to boil. This new girl wasn't even sweating and she was breathing like nothing had even happened! No one had ever put her into a bind like that! Who was she?

Tatsuki yelled out of habit and ran forward, her body ready to fight. She striked and striked, only to have every hit blocked. Her legs moved in a rhythm as she kicked them in the air and past Mikazuki's swift body. It felt like dancing as she moved just inches away from Mikazuki's strikes. This new girl's body moved like a snake and was as swift as a cheetah. She moved with grace but yet she was so aggressive with every blow.

Tatsuki fell backwards with a pained yell as Mikazuki's foot slammed into her chest, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to stumble and land on her back. She stared up at the ceiling in a shocked daze. She felt weak and out of breath. It was like someone had taken the very substance of Tatsuki out of her and ate it up right in front of her face. She was angry.

She was pissed beyond words.

She was about to pass out.

"A-Arisawa-san! Are you okay! Can you hear me!" She heard her teacher call from above her almost unconscious body. She closed her eyes tighter as her face went pale. "Arisawa-san! Come on, get up!" She felt him grab her arm and use his other hand to hoist her up. She stood to her feet but fell against his hard chest. The strong smell of college boy sweat brought her back to Earth.

"Blegh! Shuhei-sensei! Take a bath!" Tatsuki yelled, turning away from her teacher and facing the girl who had just beat her in a match. Tatsuki scowled and balled her fist as she gritted her teeth together. It took all of her will power not to punch this girl's face in. She glared daggers into Mikazuki's face before turning to stomp away angrily.

Hisagi caught her by her strong arm.

"Oh no you don't!"

"What do you want!"

"Don't snap at me Arisawa! You know the rules!" Hisagi scolded, turning Tatsuki towards Mikazuki. Mikazuki blushed and held out her hand, familiar with this tradition. Tatsuki stuck out her hand and grasped Mikazuki's tightly to the point that her nails were digging into her skin. She didn't even flinch.

"Congratulation Megumi-kun," Tatsuki growled through clenched teeth, her clutch tightening. Mikazuki only smiled, not even noticing Tatsuki's death grip on her hand.

"Thank you, Arisawa-san! Maybe next time!" Mikazuki laughed as she shook Tatsuki's hand and yanked it away before the tomboy could break it. "It was really nice fighting with someone so experienced and talented! You live up to your name!"

Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at the midget.

"My name?" Tatsuki questioned, her teeth still clenched.

"Oh yes, I heard you were the 2nd strongest girl in Japan! I could feel it in every step and strike, you're very good!"

Tatsuki's eyes widened. She was taken aback by the compliment. She unfolded her arms and unclenched her teeth. A light blush splashed across her face as she scratched at a non-existent itch on the back of her neck.

"Oh, ah uhm thanks, I guess. You're good too, you know, for a newbie and all." She felt like she was apologizing to a 10 year old. Jeez, why couldn't this girl be taller?

"I'm not _that_ new, really! So don't feel bad! I've been training since I was 5 and plus I take dance so I might be a little more flexible then you! And I run in track so I might be faster! And I train everyday for 3 hours and I take swim lessons! Oh, and I play volleyball and soccer for my school, so I guess I'm a little more athletic too… oh wow, I guess this match was a little unfair after all!" Mikazuki turned towards Hisagi with a worried look on her face and her finger on her lip. He only shrugged with a blank look on his face.

Mikazuki laughed nervously.

"Oh darn, maybe I'm just _better_ then you!"

And suddenly Tatsuki only saw red.

Her fist suddenly controlled her mind as she lunged for Mikazuki with all the intent on killing her and shutting her bragging mouth. All she remembered was getting a few hits in before she was being pulled away and hoisted up on Hisagi's shoulder. He carried her away quickly before she could cause anymore damage. And even as she was being towed away, her mouth wasn't just spitting out a string of _very_ colourful words, but saliva was mixed in there too.

"I- I _really_ didn't mean to upset her, Hitsugaya-kun! Sometimes I just say what's on my mind without thinking! I didn't know she would hit me!" A frantic Mikazuki apologized. After word got out that Tatsuki had finally been beaten, almost the entire school body had come to meet the new champion. All the attention caused Mikazuki to go into panic and she ran out of the match room in a frenzy. She hadn't expected so much attention from her first fight and it had caught her off guard. As she ran out, she ran into the ever so handsome Hitsugaya Toshiro. He too had heard the news, but of course he just couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. There was no way someone could've possibly beaten the one girl _he_ couldn't. But there she was, right in front of his face.

And I mean, right exactly in front of his face. Her height made it hard to believe that _she_ was the one who had defeated the _un_defeated. He couldn't believe they were the same age; finally, someone his age who was practically his height. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was actually _shorter _then him.

How was _that_ possible?

Mikazuki had run into him and the impact caused both of them to fall back on their butts. The sudden hit put her into daze, but the sound of his soothing voice brought her out of her shock. He asked her if she was okay and helped her up and onto the bench right outside of the Dojo.

She thanked him and he asked her who she was, and why she was running away so frantically. Mikazuki explained as calmly as she could what had happened. Her black eye was kind of hard not to question.

"Damn Shuhei. He should have warned you how short tempered Tatsuki-san is. She's unpredictable," Toshiro laughed nervously, giving Mikazuki a sympathetic smile.

"And I never even had a chance to apologize to her because she hit me too quickly! It was all so fast!" Mikazuki explained, pointing at her bruised eye.

"Don't worry; you don't have to apologize to her. Everybody is on your side, but they'll all pretend to be on Tatsuki-san's because their afraid of her. . ."

Mikazuki had to laugh at that. Suddenly, something inside of Toshiro's mind clicked and he realized how beautiful her smile was.

"Wow. . ."

"W-what?" Mikazuki asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious by the way Toshiro was staring at her.

"N-nothing." Toshiro looked away sheepishly.

"You can tell me, I won't care! It's my eye, isn't it?" Mikazuki pointed to her black eye with a knowing look on her face.

"What! No, that's not it!" Toshiro tried, his face becoming red. He looked away again.

"Hmph! If that's not it, then why can't you look at me!"

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his fore head with his thumb and index finger. He hadn't planned on going through all of this today. He just wanted to show his sensei the new technique that he had finally perfected. It was only a coincident that he had managed to ram right into this beautiful girl right outside the Dojo.

"Ah, is it really that bad?" Mikazuki felt for her eye, cringing when her touch stung.

"Don't touch it, stupid." Toshiro swatted Mikazuki's hand away, just in case she didn't listen to him. "They didn't give you any ice packs or anything?"

"Er, no, I ran out too fast before the coaches or teachers could get to me," Mikazuki laughed nervously as she sweat dropped and scratched at the back of her head. "I didn't think it was that bad until now. . ."

"It's really not that horrific, you know," Toshiro mumbled with a shrug.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Toshiro shrugged again, staring at the small bruise under Mikazuki's eye. It really wasn't all that bad if you didn't look at it for too long.

"Are you blind or something!"

"Excuse me!" A vein popped in Toshiro's head as he scowled at this girl he had just met. Mikazuki giggled and patted his white fluff of hair.

"Hehe, you over-react easily Shiro-kun!"

"D-don't touch me! And don't call me that!" Toshiro shouted annoyed as he swatted Mikazuki's hand away from his hair. She only laughed.

"C'mon, loosen up some Hitsugaya-kun! You're so uptight!"

"Am not. . ."

"Are too!"

"Listen, I don't know what you want from me, but I gotta go," Toshiro grumbled as he stood to his feet and began to walk away. His face met cement as he tripped over Mikazuki's outstretched foot. He heard her laugh whole heartedly from her seat above him and his face turned red with anger.

He flipped himself over and sat up on his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Several veins popped in his head as Mikazuki proceeded to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"W-what, phahahahah, what do y-you mean S-Shiro-kun!" Tears spilled out from the corners of her eyes as she laughed harder at his reaction. She held her stomach and toppled over in laughter. Mikazuki landed on the ground, on her back and kicked her legs in the air in her fits of laughter. She stopped laughing when Toshiro kicked her head with his foot.

"OWIE!" Mikazuki exclaimed, holding her head and pouting.

Toshiro laughed at her suddenly sad face and pointed accusingly.

"That's what you get for tripping me!"

"You meanie!"

"You had it coming!"

"Your _face_ had it coming!"

Toshiro laughed harder, his face lighting up. She hadn't known him for long, but she could somehow tell that he hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"What's so funny?" She was smiling now.

"That made no sense, you idiot," Toshiro chuckled.

"You confuse me greatly, Hitsugaya-kun," Mikazuki giggled with a sweat smile and Toshiro dared not notice the butterflies in his gut.

"Like-wise, Megumi-san," he retorted with a smirk.

"Really? Well then, I want to play a game!" Mikazuki grinned and crawled over to Toshiro and sat on her knees, right in between his legs. Toshiro's face turned red and he stammered for a few seconds before words finally came out.

"W-what the hell are you doing!"

"Playing a game!"

"What kind of game is this!"

"What am I thinking?" Mikazuki exclaimed as she leaned in closer, her violet eyes wide and excited.

"Ah well. . !" Toshiro stuttered and looked away in contemplation.

"You can't read someone if you don't look at them silly!" Mikazuki took the sides of his face in her hands and turned his head so that he was looking directly at her. She smiled at the blush that splashed across his face. "What am I thinking?"

Toshiro stammered and scowled at the fact that he was lost for words. He hadn't been this flustered since . . . _her_.

"I. . . I don't know. . ."

"Ah, that's too bad!" Mikazuki let go of his face and pouted. "Can't you at least try?"

"No," Toshiro spat coldly. Mikazuki was thrown off by his sudden bitter response. She stared at him for a few seconds before scowling herself. She balled her fist and put them in her lap, looking away.

"Oh. . ." She bit her lip and leaned back, disappointed. For a few seconds there, she thought they were having fun. His sudden anger threw her off and it made her feel weird inside; angry but sad. Normally she was calmer and laid back. She was usually easy going about things, but right now, and she didn't understand this feeling, but she felt empty. It kind of made her angry.

She huffed and motioned to stand up and leave but he put his hand on her shoulder and it stilled her.

"Sorry, I'll guess what you're thinking!" Toshiro smiled apologetically. Mikazuki scowled and jerked away from his grasp. She folded her arms over her petite chest and looked him dead in the face.

"I don't really think you want to know what I'm thinking now," Mikazuki grumbled, cocking a sharp eyebrow. Toshiro scratched at the back of his head as he mumbled an apology. She rolled her indigo eyes and stood to leave, fed up with this game.

"Wait!" Toshiro pulled her back down to the ground and Mikazuki yelped as she flopped down in front of his lap.

"What do you want! I have to get back to the Dojo, okay!" Mikazuki didn't know where all of this anger was coming from; she was just getting really pissed off at the moment. But something in Toshiro's eyes were _begging_ her to stay and she suddenly couldn't leave anymore. "Please, just tell me what you want to say so I can get back to my class."

"Read my mind," Toshiro blurted hurriedly.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I don't have time-"

"Just try!"

"But I-"

"_Try!_"

Mikazuki stared at Toshiro, puzzled.

"Ok, I'll try," Mikazuki whispered softly, leaning forward and taking his face into her warm hands. His eyes were moving all across her face in a frantic motion and she suddenly became lost in his sea green orbs and it felt like the ocean was washing over her body in a swift and overwhelming motion.

"You're mysterious. You don't always speak your mind, but when you do, you know when to shut up. You shut people out but aren't afraid to let them in, yet not afraid to let them go either. You're. . . you're hiding something about your past and you're not going to tell me, are you? That's why you want me to read your mind because you're too afraid to actually say it, but you want me to know at the same time." Mikazuki leaned back and let go of her new companion's face. She stared him down and placed her hand on her chin and the other holding her elbow.

"What are you hiding from me Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

Toshiro smirked and leaned in closer.

"You're good," he chuckled, not taking his eyes off of Mikazuki's face for a second.

"One of my many talents," Mikazuki smiled, her good mood suddenly returning.

"What else are good at besides beating up the second strongest girl in Japan?"

"I love to dance!" Mikazuki's eyes suddenly glistened as she mentioned her love for the art. She clasped her hands together and looked dreamily into the sky. "It's my passion, if I could, I would quit this stupid karate thing and do dance 24/7! I would quit track, the swim team, and volleyball and soccer! All I want to do it dance!"

"So why don't you just quit?"

Mikazuki's face fell.

"Because my mother took karate when she was younger and insisted I take it too. I can't say no to her, even though I'm 17."

"Why not?"

"She would disown me."

"That's not fair."

"I told her that, she kicked me out and didn't let me back in for two days. I never brought it up again." Mikazuki played with the hem of her shorts.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," Toshiro apologized as he stood up to his feet. He held out his hand and she gladly took it. Standing up, Toshiro realized that he was right. He _was_ taller then her.

"No no, it's okay," Mikazuki smiled at him and motioned that they start walking and they slowly strode off towards the entrance of the Dojo.

"So, if you don't mind me asking; why don't you quit the other sports?"

"Daddy's side of the family took track all their lives, its tradition. I _have_ to follow tradition or he will take mother's side and kick me out again. And I really like being _inside_ my home." Mikazuki smiled bitterly. Toshiro chocked down the lump in his throat. How cruel.

"And besides from what you're thinking, I actually enjoy swimming. It gives me freedom and the water and I, kind of become one. It feels like dancing; only in water!" Her smile returned. Some birds in the distance began to chirp. "And both of my parents think that the only way I can stay fit for track and karate is if I take part in more sports. They forced me to try out for my school's soccer and volleyball team. And again, I couldn't say no," Mikazuki mumbled with a small sigh.

"I didn't mean to upset you Megumi-san-"

"Don't worry about it! I've learned how to stay on the positive side! I'm just glad I have parents!" Mikazuki laughed happily with a smile that seamed to ease her pain and she was suddenly giggling like nothing was wrong.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hmmm?"

"You never read _my_ mind!" Mikazuki winked at him, folding her arms behind her back and leaned forward as they got closer and closer to the entrance.

"Uhm well,"

"Ah, don't worry! I'll just tell you," Mikazuki straightened her back and wrapped her slender arms around Toshiro's neck, stopping him dead in his tracks. She brought her lips inches away from his ear and her cool breath sent shivers up and down his spine.

"W-What are you doing!"

"Hehe, telling you what I'm thinking!" She giggled and whispered sweetly into his ear, "I really like you!"

And with that, she skipped off towards the Dojo and threw a flustered Toshiro a wink.

"AHHH OH MY GOSH, TATSUKI-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! WERE YOU CORNERED AND BEATEN OR WERE YOU KIDNAPPED AND-"

"Orihime will you shut up and listen to what I'm saying, already!" Tatsuki yelled in frustration. "And will you stop crying! I'm fine!"

"I can't h-help it! I was so worried when Abarai-kun called me to tell me that you had gotten b-beaten up and that you were bleeding and crying and dying-"

"What the fuck Renji! What did you tell her!" Renji backed away with a nervous laugh.

"I may have gotten a little carried away with the story. . ."

"Jeez, I lose one fight, Shuhei opens his big mouth and suddenly the whole school knows! And then everyone calls their friends to tell them! What! Am I suddenly Jesus or something!"

"More like Satan," Renji commented, getting himself snickers from his best friend that was standing beside him. That's right, even Ichigo came along.

"Shut your faces before I rip them off and you won't have faces to shut!" And then there was silence.

Well, beside Orihime's silent sobs.

"So you're not dying. . ?"

"No, Orihime! I'm not dying! Or even bleeding! Ok, so you guys can go home now! Do ya hear that Shuhei! You didn't have to stop classes just so everyone could come and mock me!" Tatsuki bellowed angrily.

"YES I DID!"

"You bastard!" Tatsuki made a move to lunge for her teacher but Renji managed to catch her from behind. His strong arms wrapped around her slim waist before she could get anywhere. Tatsuki huffed as her faced heated. "Let me go Abarai."

Renji smirked and brought his lips to the tomboy's ear and whispered a husky "no"

Ignoring her shivers and goose bumps, Tatsuki gritted her teeth.

"Or I will brake your arms," she growled angrily. Renji hesitated but let go. She missed the warmth for some reason. That bothered her greatly. Both Ichigo and Orihime noticed something in Tatsuki's face change and they both exchanged a knowing glance.

'_Gasp! I'm sharing a moment with Kurosaki-kun! We both understand how Tatsuki-chan feels! Oh wow, this is so amazing! I wonder if that works all the time! He knows what I'm thinking and I know what he's thinking! This. . . this is wonderful! Oh! I know! I'll try it again!'_

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at Orihime as she scrunched up her face in his direction for a long time as though she were concentrating on something. He waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay Princess?"

A dark blush appeared on her face and she stammered and stuttered. She was once again lost for words and completely speechless.

"Orihime-san?"

"What? Ah! Oh, heh yes! I- I'm fine!" Orihime quickly returned her attention back to her best friend before she became anymore flustered. "S-so you're okay then? Because I should really be getting back to school. But I'll stay if you need me!"

"Orihime, just go. Please, I'll be fine," Tatsuki ordered with a reassuring smile and a wave of her hand. Orihime nodded happily and turned to leave as she waved goodbye to her friends. Her heart skipped a beat when Ichigo smiled at her and waved while the others shooed her away with a flick of their wrist.

She was so focused on his beautiful face that she never noticed the girl she had slammed into on her way out.

"OW!" Both girls said in unison as they fell back onto their butts.

"How many times am I going to do this in one day?" Mikazuki whined, rubbing her sore head. Toshiro followed after her, almost tripping over her body.

"What the hell are you guys doing on the floor?" Toshiro held out his hand to both girls who kindly took it as they hoisted themselves up with his strength. They stood to their feet and looked to see who they had ran into.

Mikazuki blinked rapidly at the beauty in front of her. Never in her life had she seen someone so gorgeous and perfect. Her long auburn hair was as long as hers and her grey eyes were so bright and pretty! She was wearing a yellow dress that stopped just above her knees with short sleeves and brown sandals. And somehow, she seemed to work it. There was no way this girl could have been as clumsy as herself. Mikazuki blushed deeply and bowed out of habit.

Orihime stared at the beautiful girl in front of her. Her hair was longer then hers and it was so black and majestic! Her violet eyes reminded her of Rukia and her height was so cute and petite! Orihime bowed as well, unfortunately she bowed at the same time Mikazuki did and they ended up bumping heads.

"OW!"

"Two klutz in one room, oh God," Toshiro groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mikazuki laughed nervously as she rose and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry! My name is Megumi Mikazuki. I didn't mean to run into you like that!"

Orihime laughed as well and held her hand out to Mikazuki.

"I'm Inoue Orihime! Nice to meet you! I'm sorry for my hard head!" The two girls laughed and shook hands. Mikazuki loved the gentleness of her grasp, unlike Tatsuki's. "Ah, I don't mean to be rude, but uhm, are you the one who beat up Tatsuki?" Orihime whispered the last part so to save her best friend the embarrassment, although she whispered pretty loud.

"It's okay, Orihime." Tatsuki stepped towards Mikazuki, causing everyone in the room to pause and stare at what she was going to do next. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "I shouldn't have attacked you, you won fair and square. Sorry," Tatsuki managed through clenched teeth.

The room full of people groaned and made their way for the door, not catching Tatsuki tense stance and glaring eyes. No fight; no audience.

Mikazuki grinned; not noticing the hostile glare Tatsuki was giving her either and took Tatsuki's hand in her own.

"It's okay." Mikazuki yanked her hand away from Tatsuki when she felt her grip suddenly tighten. She chuckled nervously and backed away with an uneasy smile.

The air was thick with the awkwardness.

"Aaaaaaaaaawkwaaaaarrrrrd," Both Ichigo and Renji interjected with wide grins. A whap to the back of the head shut them up. Mikazuki took this distraction as her opportunity to leave. She quietly snuck out the door, but not without giving Toshiro a quick peck to the cheek. His face turned scarlet as he watched her run off to her next class. Orihime ran out as well. She was going to be late for third period if she didn't get back. Lunch break couldn't last forever.

"What are you doing here anyway, dimwit? Don't you have, oh I don't know, _school_?" Tatsuki cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I was on my lunch break when Renji called me to tell me that you were beaten in a match. I couldn't believe it, so I had to come see for myself." Ichigo grinned and patted Tatsuki's mess of black hair. "Poor little Suki, couldn't take defeat all alone!" Ichigo teased, causing Renji to bellow in laughter and Toshiro to roll his eyes at their foolish-ness.

Veins popped in Tatsuki's head as her face flushed and her blood boiled. This was her best friend; she wasn't allowed to beat him up, was she? Renji on the other hand. . . no, she wasn't allowed to him up either. He had taken her abuse too many times before. . .

"Good one Ichigo! I'm sure our little Suki was in tears!" Renji pinched Tatsuki's red cheeks. He and Ichigo laughed as they both each took a cheek in between their fingers and wiggled it out.

Tatsuki clenched her teeth.

"Yeah, she probably _wanted_ us here to dry here tears!" Ichigo let go of his best friend's cheek to high five his other best friend's hand.

Tatsuki began to grind her teeth together.

Renji let go of her cheek and snickered at his next comment.

"Maybe she needs a diaper for when she shit herself out of excitement when she saw us!"

Screw not beating up her _best friends_!

Hisana hummed softly as she chopped the carrots into tiny little pieces with the silver kitchen knife. She swayed her hips softly, mixing a bowl of vegetables with closed eyes, becoming lost in her own music.

It was just a few hours before Rukia would be home from school, and Hisana had wanted to prepare a nice meal for her younger sister to come home to. Her day had gone well so far. She woke up to her handsome husband, staring at her with the utmost love in his eyes and his arm wrapped around her tiny waist. He laid butterfly kisses all over her face before telling her how much he loved her, and then getting up to leave for work.

She smiled at the thought.

She had hugged Rukia and kissed her on the fore head as she handed her little sister her lunch and watched as she left for school. She relaxed for the rest of the day, watching her soaps and taking a bubble bath just a few minutes ago.

She swayed back and forth in her loose night gown as she turned on the stove. Hisana smiled at her wedding ring as it sparkled beautifully and glistened when she held it up to the light. Oh, how much she loved her husband.

Speaking of which, he was walking through the door right now.

Hisana gasped happily and ran over to him with a wide smile. She tackled him in a hug and kissed his cheek lovingly. He caught her and balanced himself so he wouldn't fall over and smiled into the kiss she pecked him with.

"Why are you home so early!" Hisana exclaimed with a loud and hearty laugh. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and breathed in deeply, becoming engulfed in his sweet cherry blossom cologne.

"I wanted to surprise you, love," Byakuya breathed coolly. Hisana leaned back and smiled.

"You're too good to me." Hisana leaned up on her toes and pecked Byakuya one more on the lips before turning around to go back to the kitchen. She knelt down to a cabinet and pulled out a pan and placed it on the hot stove.

Byakuya placed his suit case down beside the counter and sat on the stool at the counter top. He slowly untied his tie, his face expressionless but his eyes saying everything it needed to; I love you.

Hisana smiled lovingly at her husband as she set a plate of leftovers from last night in front of him. He hadn't been home for dinner. He came home around 5 in the morning and snuck into bed to cuddle his slowly dying wife. She hadn't seen the tears he shed when she subconsciously rolled away from him. He had scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist with all the intent on keeping them there.

"I made your favourite last night," Hisana sighed, putting her elbows on the counter and leaning her chin on her closed fist. "Chicken curry with steamed broccoli."

"Thank you," Byakuya picked up his fork and placed the piece of curry covered chicken in his mouth. His eyes glistened in gratitude.

"Mmm, you're always welcome." Hisana smiled and turned around to her pan of vegetables. She stirred as it simmered and sizzled. Her hips swung in rhythm to the music in her head and the humming of her lips.

The room held a peaceful silence as Byakuya sipped the coffee Hisana put out for him, besides the sizzling of the cooking vegetables and the gentle hums of his beautiful wife.

"So, how was your day, love?" Byakuya stirred around his chicken curry. Hisana smiled and turned around to grab some seasoning from the seasoning rack.

"It was lovely," Hisana spoke softly, her smile never leaving her angelic face. "I woke up to you, which was probably the best part." Byakuya managed a smile of his own and stilled his stirring fork. "I made Rukia's lunch, and after I watched her walk off to school, I relaxed in the living room before taking a bubble bath. That lasted for about an hour," Hisana laughed lightly as she sprinkled the seasoning over the vegetables.

"You could use the break."

"Thank you, Byakuya, but I have a family to keep in order," Hisana winked at him and put the seasoning back onto the rack.

"True, but I think Rukia can handle herself. She's growing up fast . . . don't you think she's old enough to know?"

Hisana paused, looked down at the pan of sizzling vegetables, and turned off the stove. Oh right. Rukia didn't know yet. Of course she knew that she was dying, but she had yet to be told how much longer her older sister had. The time had seemed so long before it would actually happen, but time moved in mysterious ways. Years seemed like months, months seemed liked weeks, weeks seemed like days, and days felt like hours. She was getting weaker. Her body was rejecting her food. Her eye sight would get blurry at random moments of the day. Sometimes her whole body would just shut down and she couldn't even move her limbs anymore. But Rukia wasn't around to see any of that. And Hisana made sure of it. Her baby sister wasn't going to see how frail she had gotten.

Nobody had told Rukia what the doctor had said at the last visit.

Nobody had told Rukia how little time Hisana had.

"No."

"Hisana, she needs to know," Byakuya tried, putting down his cup of coffee and staring at the back of his wife's head.

"She can't handle it."

"Hisana, look at me."

Hisana turned around, though her eyes were cast down.

"Love, look at me," Byakuya was almost pleading as he outstretched his hand towards the love of his wife. Hisana looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She extended her hand and Byakuya grasped it firmly. "Rukia needs to know the truth."

"Byakuya, she can't know!" Hisana protested through blurry eyes.

"You have to tell her, she's a strong girl."

Hisana gently took her hand away from her husband's grasp and held it to her heart.

"She can't know how long I have left! I'm all she has, Byakuya! Do you know what this will do to her! S-she was so traumatized by our father's death, she completely shut down. I can't bare to see her like that again. Oh, Byakuya! I love her so much, I just don't want to cause her anymore pain then she's already going to feel when the day actually comes! I-I can't tell her!" Hisana objected, her tears stinging her indigo eyes.

"If not now, Hisana, then when?" Byakuya took on a worried look. His eyes became sad and his eyebrows furrowed in a distressing manner.

"I-I don't know! Just not now!"

"Love, you only have a month left! Don't wait until it's too late." Byakuya shook his head as he whispered the last part. His cold exterior had completely melted away. Seeing the love of his life like this, did that to him. She was the only one who could love him for all he was, and see past his shell to get to that soft part of him. He loved her like the sun to the moon, and no one could ever replace her. She was beautiful and the sight of her every morning, made his day.

He would be lost without her.

He couldn't fathom how Rukia was going to take it, but she needed to know.

"You have to tell her."

"But I'm so scared that she won't be able to handle it." Hisana was crying now, full on tears pouring down her face. Byakuya jumped out of his chair and went over to Hisana to hold her in his arms. He wrapped himself around her fragile body and didn't let go, even when his brand new suit became soaked in his wife's tears.

"My sweet, sweet love, I love your strength and your kindness. You're so selfless. I'm so in love with everything about you, and I hate to see you cry like this. Please, ease the pain on both of us. Tell Rukia," Byakuya whispered gently into Hisana's ear while he held her and ran his fingers through her matted hair. He kissed the top of her head and let his lips linger there.

Hisana looked up at her husband's face and she saw reassurance and felt a weight release from her shoulders. His eyes held so much love and wisdom. She knew he was right.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

Byakuya grabbed the sides of his wife's face in his large hands and brought her lips to his. He kissed her lovingly and felt her smile against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly. Byakuya moved his lips with hers with a familiar passion. But this one felt needier, like it was going to be the last time he would ever kiss her like this. Hisana pulled away for breath and immediately missed the warmth of his lips. She smiled at him and pecked his lips one more time.

Byakuya kissed away her tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet, sweet Hisana."

Suddenly, the front door creaked as it opened and Rukia stepped through. Hisana felt Byakuya leave her grasp and whined as he motioned to leave. If she was going to do this, she had to do it on her own. He pecked her on the cheek and grabbed his plate of food. "I love you, tell her."

Hisana nodded at him. He walked into his office and closed the door. If she needed his strength, he was only a hallway away.

Rukia's head shot up when she smelt the spicy aroma of seasoned vegetables. She grinned and walked towards her awaiting sister.

"You've been cooking!" Rukia hugged Hisana and Hisana basked in her little sister's warmth as if it would be the last hug she would ever get. She didn't want to let go.

But Rukia pulled away and sat down at the counter where her food waited for her mouth.

"Oh, Nee-san, it looks delicious!" Rukia shoved the vegetables in her mouth and smiled in delight. "What would I do without you?"

Hisana cringed at the thought and bit her lip. She managed a smile when Rukia looked up at her.

"Nee-san?"

"Yes, RuRu?"

"What's wrong?"

Hisana looked away and closed her eyes. This was going to be hard. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Just when she was thinking of backing out, she felt a warm hand land on hers and she opened her eyes to see Byakuya. His eyes were encouraging her to be strong and Hisana found her strength. She squeezed his hand and looked at Rukia with a determined look in her eyes.

"Guys? What's going? Is this some intervention or something?"

"Rukia, my sweet little baby sister," Hisana breathed a shuddery sigh. She felt Byakuya squeeze her hand.

"You can do this," he whispered into her ear and Hisana's eyes watered.

"Do what?" Rukia scowled, feeling as though she were being left out the loop.

"Rukia, I have to tell you something," Hisana managed through shaky breaths and blurry eyes as her tears ran down her pale face.

**Soooooo , what do you think ! Was it any good ! How did you like how I portrayed Hitsugaya and Shuhei ! I tried to keep them in character as much as possible , and I apologize if they didn't seem in character enough ! And to Mikazuki Mitsukai , did your character turn out how you hoped ? I would like to say sorry if she wasn't how you imagined but just know that I tried my best and that it was fun making her interact with the real characters ! **

**And how did you guys like this new side of Byakuya ? Wasn't expected that , were you ? I like this other side of Byakuya , cause we all know he's actually pretty loving and caring if you look past his cold exterior (: And sorry , but no IchiRuki in this chapter ! I wanted to introduce Mikazuki and Toshiro's relationship and develop Tatsuki's feeling , just a little bit . AND I **_**really**_** needed to have that little Byakuya/Hisana scene ! Everything will soon piece together ! Muwahahahahahahahahaha !**

**Haha ! Ok , so this might be my last update for awhile because on Friday , I'm traveling to Texas for AKON and then going to Vegas right after that for the summer , so I most likely won't be by the computer for awhile . But no worries , it won't last long ! I will have a LAP TOP! :D**

**Sorry about spelling and grammar and punctuation !**

**P.S. Can you guys see my page breaks ? Because when I update , it doesn't show them and goes straight to the next scene and it looks funny . Let me if it's just my computer being stupid or if it's everybody so I can change it ! Ok , I'm tired haha so goodnight ! Che , more like good morning !**

**REVIEW ! Flames or IceFlakes!**

**XOXO~Chappy-Is-Mine**


	15. Kissing You

**I MADE A POLL ! GO LOOK AT IT AND VOTE AND STUFF :D !**

_**Summary**_**:** **Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warnings: **_**It's rated M for a reason kitties ;)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: One day when I own Bleach , I'll let you know . In fact , I'll call you . Leave your number ;)**

Ichigo stared at the guitar at the foot of his bed. He laid with his back against the headboard and his arms tucked behind his head, just staring at the guitar with his thoughts swimming around in his head. When was the last time had he played his guitar? If he picked it up now, would he still remember which strings to strum or what notes to play?

He remembered his mom buying the instrument on his twelfth birthday. He had begged and begged for months for a Yamaha. He saw a commercial with some guy strumming a guitar and some girl falling head over heels for him. Back then, he had a minor crush on Tatsuki and the thought of playing her a song to win her heart was just too irresistible. But of course, by the time he had actually got the guitar, his crush had worn off when Tatsuki punched him in the nose for stealing her jello during lunch.

His mom went into some fancy music shop the day before his birthday and bought a Yamaha guitar with the money his father gave her. He was left with no choice but to thank both of them, although he clung onto his mother with gratitude as his father cried tears of joy. His mother only laughed. She was so beautiful.

Ichigo eyed the guitar with interest as memories of him playing ran through his head. He remembered playing for his mom's birthday, Yuzu's birthday, randomly for Karin and a few times for Tatsuki and Renji. He remembered playing, of course he never dared to sing, but played full out songs. He had even written his own songs with lyrics; still looking for someone to sing the lyrics so he didn't have to. But he couldn't remember the _last_ time he played.

Sighing, Ichigo lifted himself up from his bed and walked over to his old guitar. The body was light red with several stickers from different anime he used to watch.

'_A true guitar of a twelve year old,' _Ichigo mused with a small smile.

He picked it up by its neck and carried it over to his desk, pulling out his black swivel chair and sitting down with the guitar in his lap.

He placed his fingers on familiar strings, adjusting them so that they matched the notes in his head. His thumb lay unmoving above the string on the body. He fingered the top string, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. For some reason he felt nervous. Butterflies swarmed his stomach as if he were about to perform for actual people, unprepared.

He shook that thought from his head and strum down, the guitar purring to life.

'_Beautiful,'_ Ichigo praised his old guitar with a satisfying grin. He turned in his swivel chair and extended his hand towards an old notebook and pen. He flipped through the pages until he came faced to an old song he had written with the notes and chords to go along with it. He smiled. He had written this song on his mom's birthday and she sang along as he played. Her voice was so beautiful, the whole family had listened to her sing and him play. It was one of his happiest moments with his mom. His grin that day couldn't get any wider.

His eyes scanned the lyrics and the notes. His fingers touched the strings and his hand strummed down. He read the notes and his fingers automatically began to take control. He closed his eyes, becoming lost in his own music as the notes became familiar.

His mom's voice echoed throughout his head the more he played. She sang in harmony to his instrument and even though she wasn't in the room with him, he could feel her there. She was singing beside him, her eyes closed and her hands laid flat against her heart. She hummed on the parts she wasn't supposed to say anything. She smiled throughout the whole thing and when she finally opened her eyes, she locked them with her son's and amber met chocolate. She had laughed so sweetly and cupped her son's face in her hands, telling him how beautiful that song was and how proud she was of him. Ichigo couldn't remember his mom every being so happy.

He bit his lip and continued playing, not noticing his three relatives in the doorway, watching with wide eyes as Ichigo played and hummed along to his own music.

Yuzu held her hand to her gaping mouth as tears pulled at her eyes. She remembered this song, and her mom singing along, and how happy it made her mom. She remembered her mother's smile and laughter, and the way her eyes lit up when she hugged her little boy with all of the love she could muster.

Karin smirked, an approving look flashing across her face. Her brother was the complete package sometimes. How he could remember this song from so many years ago, she did not know. But she did know that whatever or whoever made him suddenly want to play, she liked them very, _very_ much.

Isshin stared at his son. His grin was wide and his eyes were just as approving as Karin's. He could only stare. The music coming from the instrument was strikingly just as fresh as the day his son wrote it. His little man still remembered.

"Oh! Ichi-nii, that was amazing!" Yuzu cried, tackling her brother in a giant bear hug. Ichigo yelped out in surprise. He turned towards his sister with a bewildered look.

"Y-Yuzu! You scared me, what are you doing in here?" Ichigo rested his guitar down against his desk to turn around in the swivel chair to face his little sister, only to be greeted with his whole family in his room. "Is this some kind of family meeting I don't know about?"

"Daddy heard something coming from your room-"

"He thought there was a girl in here," Karin interjected.

"So he wanted us to come check it out, and we heard you playing mommy's song!" Yuzu grinned, completely ignoring Karin's comment.

Ichigo glared at his father who only grinned and threw his son a thumbs up and wink.

"Had to make sure you weren't sneaking girls up here and-"

Ichigo threw a pillow at Isshin's face, shutting him up for the moment.

"Well I just wanted to see if I could still play," Ichigo mumbled, standing, causing Yuzu's grasp around his shoulders to fall and she backed up as her older brother placed the guitar on the bed and turned towards his family. "Do you guys need something?"

Yuzu frowned and backed up more.

"Ichi-nii. . ."

"Well, I just wanted to hear you play, but if you're busy or whatever, I guess I'll go. C'mon Yuzu, let's go see if Jinta and Ururu-san want to hang out," Karin grabbed her twin's thin arm and dragged her out of Ichigo's room. Yuzu looked back her older brother, frowning but going with Karin anyway.

'_That Jinta kid is nothing but trouble. . .'_ Ichigo discarded the thought and turned to ask his father to leave when Isshin placed his hand on his shoulder.

He gave it a little shake as he sported a proud, approving grin.

"Nice work son," Isshin said coolly, watching as his son's face turned into an expression of shock or disbelief.

"Dad. . ."

"I'm proud of you." Isshin's grid faded as his face became serious and his eyes became calm pools of chocolate and nothing but love and compassion ran though his-

"YOU WERE CAUGHT OFF GUARD!" Isshin bellowed, throwing his fist into Ichigo's chin. Ichigo grabbed at his face and knelt over in pain.

"You bastard," the carrot top cursed through his clenched teeth, ticks forming in his head as veins popped. His father only bellowed in laughter, his fist ready to swing again. Luckily, Ichigo managed to catch them and forced his body forward, sending Isshin out his door and into the hall.

Ichigo slammed the door shut and locked it for good measures, ignoring his father's annoying wailing. Removing his guitar from his bed and laying it carefully onto the floor, he flopped down in the middle of his mattress and closed his eyes. Images of Rukia flooded his mind. He hadn't known why, but lately Rukia had been on his mind.

He even dreamt about her last night, she was an innocent freshman who needed assistance and he was a teacher. The weird part happened when he threw her over his desk and proceeded to,"give her a lesson." He could honestly say it was the best dream of his life. He woke up sweating bullets with Rukia's name on the tip of his tongue and his hand fingering the hem of his boxers. It took all of his strength to go back to sleep without letting his hand wander anywhere near that area. He wasn't the type of guy who did things like that. He wasn't as perverted as Keigo or as creepy as Urahara. He didn't dream of things like that and then have thoughts of acting upon it. Not that he ever thought of acting upon it! It was just. . . weird.

Rukia had been everywhere though. He thought about her during class, during P.E., during his study break, and even when he was using the bathroom, which was just plane strange. But lately, he just couldn't seem to get her off his mind.

What were they? Were they friends? Were they friends with benefits? Were they dating, or a couple, or was she his girlfriend?

He honestly didn't know. They had kissed probably 3 times now, yet he didn't know what Rukia was to him. He knew what he _wanted_ her to be to him.

Ichigo sat up and reached for the phone in his pocket. Maybe he should call her and ask her to come over or something? He could ask her what they were and see if she approved. Ichigo scanned through his phone for Rukia's number. As much as he would like to have memorized it, his brain just wasn't that big.

Something in his stomach flipped when the other line began to ring.

**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK **

Hisana jumped and held her hand to her heart in surprise as the phone suddenly began to ring. She eyed the interruption, but turned to answer it anyway.

"Hello, Kuchiki residence," Hisana grumbled, clearly annoyed.

"_Er, is Rukia home?"_ Ichigo asked through the phone, clearing his throat. Hisana smiled and her annoyance vanished. There was no better interruption then one like this. Hisana turned and winked at her baby sister with a sweet smile. Rukia stared at her puzzled.

"One moment please," Hisana breathed sweetly as she motioned for Rukia to come to her. Rukia scooted out of the counter chair and took the phone from her sister's hands. She pressed it up to her ear and when the husky voice of her Ichigo came through, she couldn't help the blush that painted her cheeks.

Hisana turned to walk away and smiled at her husband.

"I promise to tell her later when she isn't busy," Hisana smiled, grabbing Byakuya's hand and leading him away from the kitchen. He sighed and his cold eyes and expressionless face returned.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked, toneless. Hisana smiled again and squeezed his hand.

"A Kurosaki." Byakuya stopped walking and Hisana turned to look at him strangely.

"Get her off the phone , now."

"Byakuya, don't be silly, Rukia really likes him-"

"Even more of a reason to get her off the phone," Byakuya dead-panned.

"Listen, whatever happened between you and Isshin-kun, I'm pretty sure you can get over it," Hisana laughed, reminiscing over memories. She had visited the Kurosaki clinic some time ago for medical treatment, but to no avail, Dr. Kurosaki knew nothing about her illness and could not help her. Byakuya had gone with her, and to this day he still regrets it.

"I will never live that down. . ."

"Well, I'm glad I decided to see him. I met Masaki, and Isshin-kun is actually very kind hearted if you get to know him-"

"Is Rukia off the phone with that Kurosaki rookie yet?"

"Hush, Byakuya, you aren't listening to a word I'm saying!" Hisana laughed and dragged him further away from the kitchen so that Rukia was not in his range of sight.

Rukia smiled over the phone and listened carefully to everything Ichigo was saying, hanging on to his every word.

"_R-Rukia?" _Rukia laughed.

"Why are you stuttering Strawberry? Getting ready to confess your undying love for me!" Rukia teased, smirking at herself.

"_Oh haha you're hilarious. But you're not totally wrong,"_ Ichigo scoffed into the phone. Rukia's heart skipped a beat at that and she had to catch her breath. _"I- I uhm , I wanted to talk to you about something. Think m-maybe you could come over? I could pick you up if you'd rather."_

Rukia stared at the seasoning rack, mindlessly reading the labels and letting her eyes and mind wander to wherever they pleased. She breathed coolly and pursed her lips. Her hand fiddled with the hem of her gray shirt underneath her blue jacket and accompanied with her black skinny jeans- she had to dress carefully to hide her bruises again. Rukia smiled at the silence and finally gave Ichigo his awaited answer.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Berry-head?"Rukia laughed Ichigo's low growl.

"_I just want to see you."_

Rukia froze.

"W-What?"

"_Rukia, I haven't seen you since lunch and now I'm lonely and bored so get your tiny ass over here so I can see your beautiful face, ok? Great, pick ya' up in ten minutes."_ And with that, Ichigo hung up the phone.

Rukia could only stare at the phone in her hands as the other line clicked and a loud "dooooooooooooooooooooooo," droned through her ears. She scowled as his words ran through her head and she finally registered what he was saying.

'_Dammit_,'

That cocky bastard, he was only going to give her ten minutes and then he'd be here to pick her up. She hadn't even asked if she could even go in the first place!

Rukia groaned and put the phone back down onto its receiver and ending the loud "dooooooooooooooooooooooo". She turned in search of her older sister. She walked into the living room and found her sister and Byakuya outside on the porch swing. Hisana was smiling and laughing, while that stoic ass only closed his eyes and nodded to whatever her sister was saying. He could at least have the decency to comment or respond!

Rukia opened the screen door and peaked her head out with a smile. Hisana looked up from her "conversation" with Byakuya and smiled back at her baby sister as she stood.

"Nee-san?"

"Yes, RuRu?"

"Ichigo will be over in ten minutes to pick me up, erm , he kind of didn't give me an option, so can I go?"

"Father like son," Byakuya grumbled to himself, his eyes still closed. Hisana nudged him to shut up.

"What?" Rukia glared at Byakuya, not knowing what he meant but taking it as an insult anyway.

"Nothing, nothing sweetie. I suppose you can go-"

"What about what we were going to discuss with her."

"Byakuya, that can wait, dear," Hisana assured, but Byakuya only stood as he sighed and walked past Rukia and inside. Rukia watched as he left for his office and slammed the door shut, a cold aura surrounding the room.

"Don't worry about him Rukia, just go and have fun. Be back before eight, I still need to talk to you about something."

"Is it important?"

"Do your homework."

"Wait, nee-san, is it impor-"

"Don't do anything stupid, and be nice to Dr. Kurosaki," Hisana smiled.

"H-How did you know he was a doctor?"

"Rukia, dear, you ask too many questions. Just go get ready already. The boy will be here in five minutes." Rukia looked behind her at the golden clock on the wall and winced. She nodded at her sister, disregarding her suspicious behavior and running for her bedroom.

Hisana breathed a sigh of relief and closed the screen door before sitting back down on the porch swing. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, but ignored it and closed her eyes to listen to the birds sing.

Rukia laughed whole heartedly as she tripped on a step and tried scrambling back up to her feet.

'_How graceful. . .'_

She was basically already ready since she never changed when she got back from school, but she just wanted to make sure. Rukia rushed into her bathroom and combed out her messy locks of raven hair. She pulled it back into a messy ponytail (it had grown quite long since a few weeks ago) and clipped back her one stray hair with a bunny clip. She stared at the image in the mirror and grinned, almost satisfied. Rukia eyed her barely used makeup kit. She never put on makeup for school. The only time this kit was ever used was when Rukia was dragged along to another Kuchiki business party and she was forced to dress up. Other than that, this kit was rendered useless.

But just for the heck of it, she wanted to dress up a little. Digging through the many beauty products, Rukia pulled out some lip gloss and applied it carefully. Cherry Blossom flavor of course. She smiled wide to add affect to her now bright and glossy lips. She looked irresistible in her opinion.

She managed to find the bright yellow mascara bottle and pulled it out, along with her gray eye shadow and black eye liner. She added the eye make up quickly (two minutes until Ichigo would be here) yet cautiously not to mess up. She had a smoky, mysterious look to her now and she loved it. Her dark makeup with her dark amethyst eyes and bright glossy lips, made her look absolutely stunning. Although in her opinion, she thought she looked pretty, it was apparent that now she was just as beautiful as she was before. She only hoped that Ichigo would think so.

She eyed the clock in her bedroom and smiled that she still had one minute to spare. She threw open her closet and looked for something that would look appealing yet cover her new bruises. That was going to be a challenge. She found a pair of shorts that barely covered the bruise on her upper thigh. Although they were very short and ended just below her tempting ass (now _that_ was appealing) her bruise was on her hip. She pulled off her jeans and slipped into her shorts.

She had to be careful what shirt she wore, she had bruises all over her arms. Rukia scanned and scanned her closet for something but all she found were more and more tank tops or shirts that didn't quite scream appealing. Rukia scowled and decided on a red, long sleeve t-shirt that read "Kiss Me, I'm Asian!"

She thought it'd be good enough.

Rukia looked herself over one more time in her full length mirror and smiled. She had to admit, she looked good. And she had great timing for the doorbell rang and Rukia bolted out of her room and downstairs.

"Rukia? What on Earth are you wearing? It's _fall_! Are you crazy?" Hisana scolded her little sister as she came barreling down the stairs. Rukia grabbed her book sack and threw her sister a nervous grin.

"Sorry, too late to change, gotta go, loves you bye Nee-san!"

"R-Rukia!"

But the door slammed close and Rukia was already outside.

She ran out, ramming right into Ichigo's rock hard chest. He caught her by her shoulders but didn't separate their touching bodies.

"Mmm, eager to see me much?" Ichigo grinned at Rukia's reddening face. He took one hand and brought it up to the crook of her neck and felt the shudders and goose bumps rise on Rukia's skin.

He ran his thumb in small circles around her collar bone.

"A-Actually, I was getting away from my sister because she was trying to make me change," Rukia managed through shuddery breaths. Ichigo looked her over and smirked.

"You get all dressed up for me, babe?"

"What'd I say about calling me babe?"

"What I say about not caring," Ichigo shot back as he leaned his forehead against hers.

His hormones were currently running crazy and he wanted nothing but Rukia. She was all he needed right now and all he would probably ever want. Her glossy lips were so appealing and all he wanted to do was kiss them until their lips were puffy. Her creamy legs in such short shorts were turning him on and he felt an unbearable urge to rip them off and take her right there on her doorstep. Her shirt wasn't helping much and he just wanted to follow its directions.

He ran his hand over the length of her arm and back up, repeating this motion. He took his other hand and played with the hem of her shirt, fingering the fabric until he felt skin. Her stomach was so tiny and so smooth, his hand couldn't control itself when it reached up farther and laid flat against her tummy, the tips of his fingers touching the tip of her bra.

He leaned down to the crook of her neck and began to lick and nip at her pulse point. Rukia groaned and threw her head back against the door as she grinded her legs together in an attempt to stay in control of her body.

But it was so damn hard.

Ichigo took his arm and snaked it around her tiny waist to bring her closer to his body. He kissed up her neck and grinned as she moaned into his ear and her hands laid against his chest. She subconsciously leaned further into him until he was grinding into her and making her moans escalade. She was pushed up against the front door with her shirt half way up and Ichigo's hands roaming her body as he grinded into her. He was driving her mad. It was when Ichigo took the hand inside her shirt and cupped her breast that she suddenly lost control.

And then remembered that she was still on her front porch.

Rukia's breathing hitched and she leaned back, much to Ichigo's dismay. She continued to lean away until she was out of his grasp.

"L-Let's just go to your place and talk about whatever you wanted to talk to me about. . ." Rukia suggested, her shirt still up and her hands resting on Ichigo's chest as he had her pinned to the door, both their breathing erratic.

"Mmm, back to my place, ok," Ichigo whispered, his eyes boring into Rukia's with a hungry look he couldn't even try to hide if he wanted to.

Rukia pulled her shirt back down and ran for the truck parked in the driveway. '_What the fuck, he read playboy on his way here or something? He's hornier then a dog in heat. Oh Gawd, what am I going to do? It's so hard to say no to him. . .'_

Ichigo watched as Rukia's tiny, yet sexy as hell, ass walked away from him and her small hips swayed as she walked over to his truck in her tiny shorts and her creamy legs and her sleek black hair and her glossy lips and Oh Gawd if he didn't have her right now he was going to lose it.

And to think he was a virgin.

But he just wanted her!

Rukia grabbed the handle of the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Ichigo's arm grab her shoulders and flip her around, slamming her into the car door. She yelped as her back made a sickening cracking noise, but at least she felt no pain. Ichigo collided his lips with hers and his tongue pushed against hers and his lips mashed with hers and everything just felt so damned good.

He grabbed both of her creamy legs and pulled them out from under her, wrapping them around his waist and making her wrap her arms around his neck for extra support. He held her at the bottom of her knees and propped her up against his car. Rukia crossed her legs together at her feet for better leverage and Ichigo let go of one knee to busy his hand with doing something. Ichigo kneed Rukia's breast and a heated gasp escaped her lips as she once again threw her head back in pleasure. Ichigo began to grind into her once again, this time the feeling ten times as arousing now that Rukia's legs were spread wider. She bit down on her lip and held back a moan.

Ichigo kneed and played with her right breast through the fabric of her shirt. But he wanted her to feel so much more than that, and he wanted to get to more skin. He distracted her with kissing her again and moving his tongue along the length of her perfect mouth.

He sneaked his hand to the inside of her shirt and pulled down the fabric, revealing her perky breast. They weren't too small and they weren't too big; just perfect. He cupped it and rolled his thumb over her hardened nipple. Rukia whimpered and her head flew back once again. Ichigo took this as a chance to attack her neck and he nibbled and bit at her exposed skin with a fierce hunger. His grinding became harder and more persistent as Rukia's moans increased.

Rukia couldn't stop the feeling flowing through her body. She was on fire. It felt just like the dream she had had several nights ago. The one where Ichigo was kissing her and touching her all over and doing all kinds of things her innocent body has never experienced before. But now, it was actually happening. And it was amazing.

She slid her hands down the length of his chest until she reached the buckle of his pants and she grinned at the fact that she felt Ichigo shudder against her. She reached lower and let her fingers linger around the area of his manhood. He grinded harder into her and on instinct, Rukia's hand gripped onto the nearest object she could hold onto.

. . .

Ichigo jerked against her and bit harder into her creamy skin. Oh Gawd, that felt more than good. He felt Rukia tighten her hold around his waist and let go of her other knee so that now both his hands were free. He used his other hand to reach up her shirt and cup her left breast, pulling down the fabric on that side.

He was kneeing both her breast while he grinded into her harder and faster and sucked at her neck while Rukia could only moan and fondle him. His low growls vibrated against her neck and Rukia gripped him harder. Ichigo sucked harder on her neck, trying his best to fight back his groans, but her sudden forth and back motions sent him over the edge.

"R-Rukia, O-Oh Gawd, Rukia," he growled as his hands became more persistent on her breast and his thrust became harder. He leaned his head down lower and brought his lips to her hard as diamond nipples. He propped her up higher against the truck so that he didn't have to bend down so far and began to roll his tongue around her perky breast. He sucked and nipped and licked as his other hand played with her left breast and Rukia threw her head back in shuddery, uneven breaths.

She ran her hand up and down his long shaft in a motion that made Kurosaki Ichigo whimper and shudder and beg for more. Kurosaki Ichigo was a blessed man.

"Ahgghh, mmmm, Rukia!" Ichigo breathed heavily as he began to suck harder on her nipple.

"Ooohh, Ichigo, t-too much. . ." Rukia whimpered, feeling him through her moist panties and wondering just how much harder he could grind into her. His un preoccupied hand felt for the button of her short shorts. Rukia's hand stopped him just before he could unzip her pants.

"Not here Ichigo," Rukia whispered, her eyes half lidded and her breathing shaky. He brought his head up from her perky breast and kissed her neck feverishly. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"Why not?"

"D-Dumbass, we're still in my drive way."

"Then get in the car and let me finish."

"No, I-I can't. . . oooh Ichigo, that feels so good," Rukia moaned, grinding herself in rhythm to Ichigo's thrust.

"Please baby."

"I said n-no, Ichigooooooo, mmmm!" Rukia opened her eyes and brought her hands back to Ichigo's chest. She shook her head and tried to breathe normally. "We have to stop this now, Ichigo, or I might not be able to s-stop next mmmm, next time," Rukia tried again. But Ichigo only silenced her by smashing his mouth onto hers.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled it away from her breast, instantly missing the contact, but pulling up her bra anyways. She pulled down her shirt too and un wrapped her legs from Ichigo's waist, falling from her position propped up against the truck.

Ichigo caught her by the hips and let her down gently, his lips never leaving hers.

"I want you so badly, Rukia," he murmured against her lips and Rukia never felt so attracted to him. She wanted him so badly too but she just couldn't. Well, at least not here.

"Not in my drive way," Rukia teased, buttoning back her shorts. Ichigo groaned against her lips before finally pulling away, his hands still on her hips.

"Fine, but just remember you're coming over to my house and I get you all to myself. Be prepared, baby," Ichigo said hotly, a cocky lop sided grin on his face.

"When did you get so damn aggressive, huh?"

"Mmm, when I saw you in those shorts, I just couldn't help myself," Ichigo breathed against her lips, now only inches away from her plump, puffy, and still glossy pink lips. He knew that it mostly all started about a few days ago when he had his first dream about Rukia. It just went on from there, with her being nurse and he was a doctor, or she was a store owner and he was a horny customer, and so on. How was he supposed to control himself with a girl like this and dreams like that plus shorts like these? He tightened his grip on Rukia's waist as his thoughts got the better of him.

"Ow! Shit!" Rukia cried out in pain, scrunching up her face in discomfort. Ichigo immediately let go of Rukia's hips.

"Shit, what I do?" Ichigo panicked, staring at Rukia in bewilderment.

"Agh, dammit Ichigo, I have a bruise on my hip. Don't squeeze so hard, shit."

Ichigo lifted the side of her shirt where he squeezed and gasped at the very much noticeable black and blue bruise. His teeth ground together and his anger boiled.

"Who did this?" Ichigo growled, clenching his fist.

"I-Ichigo, calm down. . . I fell-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Rukia! You promised me no more secrets!" Ichigo yelled angrily. He glared at Rukia, but his eyes softened once he noticed the frightened look on her face. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed the tip of her perfect nose.

"Who hurt you, baby?"

Rukia stared up at his worried face and bit her bottom lip. She knew she couldn't lie to him anymore, especially after she already told him the truth about where the bruises were coming from. She sighed and looked away.

"Just some kid," she began and she felt Ichigo stiffen against her. "He pushed me into a locker and I hit the part where the handle is."

Ichigo's eyes turned a rich gold and he turned Rukia's face towards his. He looked straight into her eyes and locked them. Violet was trapped by amber. He held her face in his hands and brought his lips only inches from hers. His body was almost shaking in anger but he needed Rukia to calm him down, to keep him sane. Although only five minutes ago, she was driving him crazy.

"Nobody touches my girl. I'm going to kill that bastard," Ichigo growled angrily. Rukia's eyes widened at his statement and she felt her heart skip a beat as well as her body pulling away. Ichigo's own eyes widened as he realized what he let slip past his lips.

"Er, I mean, you don't have to actually be my girl or anything, it's up to you rather you're my girlfriend or you know, whatever you like or uhm-"

Rukia threw her hands around his neck and stood to her tippy toes to smash her lips onto his, feverishly. She felt herself grinning as she kissed him, but couldn't stop herself. This had to be the happiest she had ever been in awhile. Kurosaki Ichigo . . . was her boyfriend!

"Yes, yes, yes, yessss! I'll be your girlfriend!" Rukia grinned from ear to ear as she pecked his lips with each yes. Ichigo held her at her waist, his own grin taking up his golden face and his eyes turned back to their chocolaty brown.

"You're all mine, at last," Ichigo gloated, Eskimo kissing his prize.

"At last? How long have you been waiting for this moment?" Rukia teased, lightly laughing. Ichigo's face turned red.

"Just shut up and get in the car," he grumbled, pecking her lips and turning around towards his dad's truck.

"Hmph, well I tried to about twenty minutes ago, but_ somebody_ had to turn into a horny bastard and molest me right in my drive way in broad daylight, where _anyone_ could have seen us!" Rukia opened the car door and stepped up to get inside, her tiny ass in the air. Ichigo couldn't help himself when he smacked it, causing Rukia to yelp and sit down. "I'm sitting in the back, you just might rape me if I sit in the front with you. . ."

Ichigo chuckled and went over to the other side of the truck, opening the door and climbing inside as Rukia climbed to the back. He grinned.

"Oh, C'mon baby, come sit in my lap!"

"No way! Just drive!"

"Please?"

"NO! DRIVE!"

Ichigo laughed loudly, putting the car into reverse and backing out the drive way. He threw Rukia a dirty look as he looked behind him to check for cars. Shivers ran up her spine and she crossed her legs, looking away with pink cheeks. Which only made Ichigo laugh harder.

**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK**

Yuzu sat on the couch, Chappy and Friends on TV, juice box in one hand and a box of pocky in the other. Her eyes were glued to the TV as she hung on every word Chappy said. Karin rolled her eyes at her twin and continued to read the action manga in her lap and occasionally steal one of Yuzu's pocky. It was relaxing time. Yuzu wasn't cooking or cleaning, and Karin wasn't practicing for soccer. Wherever the hell their father was, they did not know and frankly, Karin did not care.

They had went to see if Jinta and Ururu wanted to hang out around the park or something, but the two were busy cleaning the shop and the only way they could hang out was if they joined to help. Yuzu was more than happy help, but Karin dragged her away before she could offer. They came home just as Ichigo got on the phone.

Their brother had gotten off the phone quickly and was already out the door before they could even ask where he was going. They figured it had to do with something dorky like he made a bet that he could jump higher then Renji or something like that. Last time he came home with bruises everywhere because he made a bet with Tatsuki that he could jump from house to house without falling. He made it to three houses before he fell in a tree. Tatsuki laughed her ass off and dragged him home, unconscious.

Karin snickered as she popped another chocolate covered pocky into her mouth and turned a page in her manga. Yuzu looked over at her sister, Chappy going to commercial.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing, I was just remembering that time when Ichigo fell in a tree," Karin chuckled.

"Oh! I remember that! We had to give him stitches cause' he busted his chin on a branch! Tatsuki-chan thought it was so funny!" Yuzu smiled, taking her last pocky and sticking it in her mouth. "Where is Ichi-nii anyway?"

"Dunno."

"Karin!" Karin rolled her eyes and turned a page, not even looking up at her sister.

"What, I'm sure he's fine!"

"You didn't even ask him?"

"I didn't have time to, chilax', will ya? Ichi-nii can take care of himself." Yuzu rolled her chocolate eyes at her sister and stood from the couch to grab another box of pocky. She opened the cabinet, scanning the shelves.

"Yo, can I change it to the game?" Karin called from the couch.

"No, Chappy and Friends is still on! It's only on commercial! Wait Karin, I said no! S-stop! Kariiiiiin!" Yuzu whined as a soccer game came blaring out through the speakers and some British guy proceeded to kick the ball around on his feet. Yuzu huffed and grabbed her pocky. She jumped slightly when the front door slammed open and in came Ichigo with Rukia's legs around his waist and his hands on her butt to hold her up. They were busy in a fierce lip lock, Rukia's cheeks pink and her panting heavily with her arms snaked around his neck.

He walked aimlessly through the hallway until he found a wall to push her up against and he continued to ravish her mouth, getting moans and groans out of her when he squeezed her butt. He tripped and stumbled, trying to find his way out of the hallway to somehow make it to his room. He smirked against her lips when he felt with his foot the first step.

"Ahem," Karin coughed loudly, startling and finally getting the attention of the two hormonal teens. Yuzu stared at her big brother with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

Rukia yelped in surprise and jumped off of Ichigo. Her face was red and her breathing was as erratic as Ichigo's. She patted down her hair and fixed her clothes, straightening the wrinkles and dusting off invisible dust. She held her head low, suddenly ashamed to show her face.

Ichigo threw a nervous smile towards his sisters, scratching at the back of his head. He looked flustered. He did a weird leg crossing thing to hide the erection in his pants. He groaned and ran a hand down his face.

Everyone was silent, a thick awkwardness floating around the air. Rukia flinched slightly when the loud sound of Karin's laughter exploded throughout the room and covered the awkwardness.

"Karin, shut up already," Ichigo growled, grabbing Rukia's hand and gripping it tightly to control his embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up? Shut _up_? You've got to shitting me! You should have seen you guys retarded looking faces when you realized that we were here! Bwhahahahahaha! It kind of looked like how Yuzu's face looks right now!" Karin bellowed in laughter, pointing at her twin. Yuzu shook out of her state of complete disbelief at the calling of her name. She cleared her throat with pink cheeks and turned her face towards the cabinet and preoccupied her eyes with Pocky labels.

Karin only laughed louder. Ichigo tightened his grasp on Rukia's hand and she was tempted to tell him to let the fuck go. She resisted.

"Karin," Ichigo ground out with clenched teeth, his grip on Rukia's hand becoming painfully unbearable. Rukia scowled and tried yanking her hand away to no avail.

"Just wait until dad hears about this!"

"Karin, I'm dead serious! You don't tell dad _anything_ about this; he'll never let me live this down…" Ichigo shuddered at the thought of his father assaulting him with perverted remarks about be a "big boy" now.

"Oh hmmm, what will keep my mouth shut?" Karin put her finger to her chin in a feigned deep thought.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket with the hand that wasn't currently crushing Rukia's fingers.

"How much?" He deadpanned as if this had become something that happened often. From the smirk sported on Karin's devilish face, Rukia figured it so.

"Twenty to keep my mouth shut, ten to make sure Yuzu doesn't spill the beans, and five just because."

"Karin, what the fuck, where the hell am I supposed to-"

"Yuzu, dial dad's cell and give me the phone!"

"Fine fine, here, take my money, you vile bitch," Ichigo spat, thrusting thirty five dollars into Karin's awaiting face. She snatched the money in her hands and grinned.

"This vile bitch is thirty five dollars richer, while the dumbass, you, is thirty five dollars poor. Suck it." And with that, Karin turned back to her soccer game with a grin and the smell of money on her greedy hands.

Ichigo let loose a low growl in his throat before dragging Rukia up the stairs and feeling the lightness of his wallet with dissatisfaction.

Ichigo pushed open his door and dragged Rukia in with him. Slamming the door behind them, he whirled Rukia around and pushed her up against the wood. She gasped as Ichigo immediately cupped her face in both hands and pressed his lips to her mouth, hard and forceful. She felt his hand go lower and rest at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She felt the hot touches of his fingers on her milky skin and the shivers that ran up and down her spine when he breathed her name or let his fingers linger against her shoulder. Her body felt on fire and she could literally feel where his touches sent electric waves through her body.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, bringing him closer and working her talented lips over his. She sucked his bottom lip, nipping and biting before bringing her tongue out to soothe the area she caressed with her teeth.

She moaned his name and pushed herself off of the door with her foot, her lips never leaving his. Stumbling backwards, Ichigo finally found the soft plush of his bed hit the back of his knees. Grinning, he whirled around again and threw Rukia onto the bed with a yelp. She bounced from the impact and a hearty laugh left her throat as Ichigo climbed on top of her, crawling in between her legs.

He traced his fingers along the length of her long, creamy leg. His face hovered over hers and he breathed her name, his breath fanning her blushing face.

His hands found her waist and he held her there as he slowly lowered himself until he was pressed up against her and his lips were laying butterfly kisses over her collarbone and neck. Rukia shuddered and tilted her head back to give Ichigo better access. One hand traveled along the length of her leg while the other held its place by her waist.

Rukia traced her fingers along the bottom of his shirt until she finally gathered the courage to pull it slightly up. She slipped her hand into his shirt and began to roam his perfectly sculpted chest. She ran her hands down the length of his stomach and grinned when she felt Ichigo shiver against her.

"Rukia," Ichigo moaned into her shoulder. He bit down and rolled his tongue over the sensitive skin. He groaned, pushing his length into her thin shorts. Rukia gasped, and closed her eyes. Ichigo kissed his way up her neck until he lay butterfly kisses over her face. He ended on her lips and the cycle started again with a fierce battle between their tongues to gain dominance.

Rukia laughed, feeling Ichigo's fingers tickle the underside of her knee. A grin broke out on his face and he did it again, causing several fits of laughter to abruptly erupt from her. She looked so gorgeous laughing. He lifted himself off of her and attacked her stomach until tears were spilling out of the corners of her eyes in laughter.

In the end, Rukia and Ichigo had decided that the little tickle fight had killed his aggressive side that wanted ever so badly to feel Rukia on top of him, her sweaty and panting, and calling his name and screaming like a banshee. . .

Ichigo had to restrict himself from attacking her in a fury of kisses and letting it get too far. He wasn't that type of guy, but Gawd-dammit, he was still a _guy. _He had needs!

Rukia sat at the edge of his bed, her homework in her lap with a pen quickly scribbling down answers. She had promised Hisana she would do her homework and frankly, she was just the type of person who would rather spend her time solving math problems then go smoking weed or something obscene of that fashion. Ichigo was sitting at his desk with his notebook opened to a blank page before he began to scribble down lyrics and music.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia called, her eyes fixated on something in front of her. Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow, his eyes following her distant gaze.

"You play guitar?" Rukia pointed at the guitar at the foot of the bed, turning towards Ichigo with sparked interest. Ichigo smirked and shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant nod. "_W-Wow!_ Really? That's so cool, why didn't you ever tell me! C-Can you play something?"

Ichigo stared at Rukia. She really wanted to hear him play? She thought that was cool? Was she kidding or being sarcastic?

He scowled.

Deeper, that is.

"Why?"

"Why what, you moron, just play something! I want to hear you," Rukia admitted sheepishly, putting down her homework for the moment. She stood and grabbed the guitar in her tiny hands. She held it out to Ichigo with a grin. He rolled his amber eyes and grabbed the guitar, settling it in his lap. Rukia silently cheered and sat down in a spot on the bed directly across from him. She leaned forward slightly with glimmering eyes that sparkled with excitement. He silently cursed himself if he messed up. He could only imagine the disappointed face Rukia would sport if his fingers stumbled.

"Ah, ok well, I might suck. . . just a little," Ichigo muttered as he placed his fingers on the chords and readied himself.

"I don't care," Rukia grinned, her glossy lips suddenly looking irresistible. "Just play."

Ichigo gulped down the lump in his throat and complied. His hand strummed down in a rhythmic harmony that seemed to just flow from the instrument and his fingers. His eyes looked up at Rukia for her reaction and he was met with a pair of shining amethyst eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at her dead on, not letting her eyes escape his grasp. Rukia had this look of utter sexiness. She was staring at him with such dazed eyes. He bit his lip and continued strumming like a bomb hadn't just dropped into the pit of his gut. He had to tear his eyes away from hers- although it pained him to do so- but her stare was driving him mad.

He closed his eyes and stopped playing the current song he was strumming, and started over with his mom's song. He played slowly, soft and gently. Memories of his mom flooded his head and his eyes snapped open when her voice floated around the room and around his skin, around his body, holding him and rocking him. He was twelve again, he was gentle again, he was young and happy again, and he had his mom. He was the Kurosaki Ichigo that smiled and laughed and hugged his mother just because he needed to feel her warmth. She radiated around him and held him close, touching every fiber of his body, going through him and living, alive and awake. Ichigo was suddenly somewhere else.

He was gone.

He was with his mom.

Rukia stared at Ichigo's glazed over eyes. Where was he? His finger continued to strum the song, but he wasn't in the same room as her. His mind was somewhere else, she knew that look. That distant look that brought you somewhere else, that took you places you dared not go if you were conscious about what you were doing. His eyes held a place she felt she had no right to go. He was not with her at this moment, he was somewhere beyond her comprehension. Kurosaki Ichigo had fallen into a deep whole of 'Alice In Wonderland.' He was long gone. He had fallen so deep, she wondered if he had landed yet. She watched as his eyes searched frantically; not really looking at anything fore he was in his own place at the moment. Rukia felt out of place. She felt as if this was a place for Ichigo, and Ichigo only. She felt as if she were intruding on something, or somewhere she had no place being.

Ichigo strummed along to his mother's soft and perfectly gentle voice. It flowed throughout the room, between his body and through his chest. It ached and leapt and did flips. It twisted and turned and felt like it would collapse into his stomach. His mother cupped his face and stared into her little boy's eyes. She smiled and pecked his forehead. Ichigo melted into his mother and let her scent overwhelm him. She floated like an angel and touched like one too. Her fingers were so soft against his face. Ichigo breathed deeply and his mother became so real. He inhaled her into his system, letting her soak in his heart, letting her become a part of him once again. She breathed on his face, her cool breath fanning over him. He could float away with her. He wanted to float away with her. He ever so badly had the urge to follow her into the gates that more than welcomed him. Masaki brought her arms around and held her son in a tight embrace. She held him there, keeping him there. Keeping him stilled and in his seat. Otherwise he would have floated away with her into a place more peaceful, a place that held his mother's soul. She kissed his cheek and smiled against him, closing her chocolate eyes. Ichigo breathed her in once more. His mother stood in front of him, her hands on his shoulders and she was gently pushing him away. Ichigo wanted to protest, to hold onto her longer. But a voice made his mother's image blurry and she slowly disappeared from his view. He whimpered an "I love you,"-although his lips never moved, and she had said it too with a kiss to his forehead before she floated away and forever became a part of the air.

"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on," Rukia began, reading from the page Ichigo had written lyrics along with the song he was playing. Her voice was nervous at first. She had never sung in front of anyone before. "I hear your laugh and look up smiling at ya', I run and run." Rukia felt herself trembling.

"Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold," Rukia breathed, her voice suddenly sounding soft and gentle. She surprised even herself. She didn't dare look up at Ichigo as she sang his lyrics. But it just felt right. "I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home."

Her eyes scanned the lyric sheet, reading the music to make sure she was singing every line correctly.

"I'm thirteen now, and don't know how my friends could be so mean."

Ichigo stared at Rukia in pure awe.

"I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys."

This was the song he wrote for his mother; the song she sung so beautifully. And here Rukia was, singing it herself. She must have noticed his far away eyes, must have seen the look on his face, must have felt that guilt in her gut; that hopeless guilt. He knew the feeling. She wanted to help, wanted to ease the pain. She wanted to make that look go away and see his eyes come back to life.

Oh Gawd, Rukia amazed him.

"But I know I had the best day with you today," Rukia continued, her eyes looking past Ichigo's head and at the closet behind him. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She continued with the lyrics, singing them as he strummed along with her voice. They sounded. . . they sounded, like they fit; like they belonged together just like this and only like this. Him and Rukia. A harmony.

"I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger. God smiles on my little sisters, inside and out, their better than nothing." Rukia had to smile at that. "I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run, and I had the best days with you." Rukia closed her eyes and let her voice just flow through her.

"And daddy's smart, and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world."

Rukia had to agree on that one. Isshin was an intelligent individual, rather he showed it or not. And Kurosaki Masaki was a beautiful being of God.

"And I know why all the trees change in the fall," Rukia sang louder, her voice almost cracking with the high note she had just hit. "I know you were on my side even when I was wrong. And I love you for giving me your eyes; for staying back and watching me shine."

Rukia finally opened her eyes and stared at Ichigo as she prepared herself to sing that last line. His mother must've been in tears when she saw this song written just for her and the beautiful meaning behind Ichigo's every word.

"And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say," Rukia watched as Ichigo smiled at her and she couldn't help the flips her heart did as well as her own smile breaking out onto her face.

"That I had the best day you today."

And then Ichigo couldn't help grabbing her face in between his large hands and smothering her with kisses, so passionate and so loving, he almost forgot to pull back for a breath. This girl was amazing. She was truly amazing. Somewhere out there, it was raining. But at this moment, where he was, where he sat kissing his beautiful girlfriend, it did not rain.

Not anymore.

**Sooooooooo ! What did you guys think ? I'm not really good at writing lemons but I hoped this one was god enough ! I rated this M a long time ago because this was bound to happen sooner or later, but anyone think it happened too soon ? Should I have waited another few chapters before making them get that intimate ? Haha oh well , you got a lemon so don't complain ;) I didn't write the full song when writing Rukia singing, because really I don't think it was needed, but if you want to listen to the song, it's "The Best Day" **_**by Taylor Swift **_**. **

**I had to write THIS IS A PAGE BREAK because they weren't showing up for some people so I just thought , what the heck , why not ? And yeahhhh , hahah (: Forgive me ?**

**Anyhoot , go check out that poll and vote please ! I need some suggestions . I can't wait for the next few chapters of this story . I already know what I'm going to do with it and it's going to be ASUM ! I hope (:**

**REVIEW ! Flames or IceFlakes !**

**XOXO~Chappy-Is-Mine**


	16. Missing You

**OH COME ON GUYS ! FREAKING VOTE IN THE POLL , IT'S IMPORTANT FOR GOODNESS SAKE , PLEASE ! I'M BEGGING YOU , PLEASE , JUST DO IT FOR ME GOSH , GO VOTE NOW ! IN FACT , I WON'T LET YOU READ THE REST UNTIL YOU VOTE !**

**HAVE YOU VOTED YET ?**

**WELL GO DO IT !**

**NOW ? **

**OH , OK , GOOD LITTLE PERSON (: YOU HAVE DONE WELL .**

_**SUMMARY: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**Very sad ending ): Well, very sad ¾ of this chapter… kind of lol, and it's super long… kind of (:**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I OWNS NOTHINGSZ**

"Why did you write this song?" Rukia fingered the lyric sheet in her hands. She currently lay on Ichigo's bed with her back snuggled up against his chest. She was in between his bent at the knee legs, while she sat Indian style. He had his arms wrapped her tiny waist and his head in the crook of her neck, laying butterfly kisses to her pulse point.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo murmured against her neck. Rukia smiled and tilted her head more to the left to give him more room.

"I mean, what made you want to write such a pretty song? Did your mom do something specific that inspired you or something?"

"I don't remember, I was twelve," Ichigo mumbled, kissing up the length of her creamy neck. A small moan of pleasure escaped Rukia lips.

"You were twelve, Ichigo, not five. You can remember."

"What if I bumped my head when I was eleven and don't remember squat?" Rukia chuckled and moaned when she felt Ichigo's lips biting her sensitive spot.

"I'm serious," Rukia breathed with a smile. She felt Ichigo sigh and lift his head from her shoulder- much to her dismay- and turned to face her. She craned her neck to the side to look at him as well. His eyes instantly flashed to her lips. "Stay focus you pervert, I asked you a question."

Ichigo grinned and pecked her lips anyways.

"And I just want to kiss you senseless, let's compromise," Ichigo offered with a cocky grin. "I'll answer your question if you kiss me for a full minute."

"I don't think I can even hold my breath that long," Rukia scowled at him with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well then let's see." Ichigo leaned forward until his lips connected with hers. He sucked on her bottom lip hungrily. His mouth curled up into a smirk as he felt Rukia almost literally melt into him. Her lips moved against his until their tongues came out and once again fought for dominance. His hands unwound themselves from her waist and his hand played with the hem of her shorts. His fingers dug lower and hooked around her panties. She moaned against his mouth and scrunched up her eyebrows before abruptly pulling away.

"Stop," Rukia groaned, breathless. She heard Ichigo growl before kissing the corner of her mouth and tickling the bare skin of hip.

"Why?" Ichigo growled again, kissing down her face until he found her neck once again. His other hand reached up and cupped her breast. She was starting to think that maybe he wasn't so much a prude after all.

"B-Because, you're making me want to do much more then k-kiss you, and I don't want to get distracted, so s-stop it! And answer my question dammit!" Ichigo chuckled darkly against her shoulder.

"What's wrong with wanting to do more than kiss?"

"Ichigo!"

"Fine fine, I'll behave." Ichigo laid one more kiss to her neck before looking up at Rukia and retreating his hands back to their place around her waist. She grinned in victory and laid her head back against his shoulder. His grip around her waist tightened when her hair tickled the bare skin of his neck.

"Thank you," Rukia leaned up slightly and kissed his jaw. "Now, why did you write your mom this song?"

Ichigo's eyes averted from hers.

"Ichigo?"

"Because I just figured she would like it… she worked so hard to support a family and be a mother of three kids and wife to a lunatic," Ichigo paused to roll his eyes. "I wanted her to know that she was appreciated."

Rukia stared up at Ichigo's face as his eyes looked everywhere but at her. She frowned and leaned into him more.

"That is so sweet."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm serious. You were a twelve year old boy with the mind of a 20 year old who knew that his mother just wanted to feel loved… you matured way faster than I did at that age." Ichigo finally looked down at Rukia.

"How is that possible? Your… your dad died when you were ten, that had to mature you somehow," Ichigo pointed out, his face somewhat relaxing at the mention of Rukia's dad.

"It made me even more immature actually. Well for that year anyway. I was rebellious and didn't care. It wasn't until Kaien that I finally started to see things differently and be… mature about things. M-Momo helped too…" Rukia winced at the mention of her old best friend.

Ichigo held her tighter.

"So you were twelve when you met Kaien, right?" Rukia nodded against him. "So like I said, you were just as mature as me."

"Yeah, but you didn't need something tragic freak accident in your life to make you grow up… you… you just did it." Rukia turned her head towards him and he looked down, making their faces only inches apart. "I'm jealous."

Ichigo smiled softly and leaned down to peck her barely glossy lips. He was sure by now that most of her lip gloss was smeared away by his own.

"You have nothing to be jealous about, trust me." Rukia eyed him and scowled.

"How so?"

"Rukia… what makes you think that my life is… nice…?" Ichigo stared down at her and watched as she squirmed awkwardly in discomfort from his smoldering eyes.

"Well… you have your dad-"

"I thought you were naming good things."

"Shut up. Like I was saying, you have your dad, two little sisters who love you- and yes I mean Karin too, a bunch of friends that look up and care for you, and not to mention two girls who are head over heels for you." Rukia pointed out, using her fingers to count her reasons.

"Two girls?"

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed…"

"What? Do you have split personalities all of a sudden?"

"Ugh, no, dumbass! Inoue-san! She freaking loves you! Can't you tell?"

"Psh, yeah right. I think- hey wait a minute, you're head over heels for me?" Ichigo teased with a cocky grin. He watched as Rukia's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink and he couldn't help but think of how cute she looked right now. He leaned down for her lips with his grin still plastered on his cocky face. Rukia turned her head and pouted.

"Don't try to kiss me, you arrogant fat head," Rukia scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. Ichigo only grinned wider and snuck his head in between her shoulder and neck. He kissed up the creamy skin and bit down with a groan. Rukia moaned against him and scooted her butt closer to him.

"I-Ichigo," Rukia breathed with a moan. "Stop, I'm trying to h-have a serious conversation with y-you." But he only ignored her protest and grinded himself into her backside. Rukia tried moving from his grasp but he held onto her waist tighter.

"P-Please Ichigo…"

How could he deny her when she whimpered his name like that? Ichigo bit down and traced his tongue over his bite one more time before finally looking up at her.

"Oh Gawd, I hate you," Rukia grumbled, grinding once more. Ichigo only grunted.

"Stop grinding into me so I can concentrate on you then." Rukia smirked and stopped her arousing movements.

"Like I was saying, your life, Ichigo is… is great. It's not perfect but it's pretty damn close."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded, his voice a little harsher then he had intended for it to sound. Rukia flinched at his booming voice. She didn't say anything else after that. Ichigo sighed at the silence and leaned his head down on her shoulder. "Rukia,"

She didn't respond. She glued her eyes to the wall in front of her and folded her arms over her chest again. Rukia huffed and tried leaning out of his grip around her waist. But he only tightened it and brought her closer until his mouth was level with her ear.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. I-I just… my life isn't really what you're imagining. I hate for you to be jealous about something so… ugly…"

Rukia sighed and turned her head towards Ichigo with a heavy scowl.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it's about time I told you…"

"Tell me what?" Rukia looked at Ichigo now with confused eyes. His own amber ones were looking off somewhere else, avoiding her hot gaze.

"About my mom," Ichigo sighed, letting his head fall back against his headboard. Rukia followed suit, only her head landed on his shoulder. She wasn't going to pressure this on him. It was bound to be a sensitive subject. She wouldn't make him tell her anything he didn't want to or wasn't ready to. She would wait. She could wait. She'd wait as long as she needed to.

She wouldn't rush him.

Rukia took her hands and placed them on top of his, where they rested around her waist.

"_M-Mom! Stop, you're embarrassing me!" A twelve year old Ichigo cried, swatting away his mother's hand in red sweat pants and a white wife beater. But Masaki only laughed joyfully, her beautiful smile bright and angelic. Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. His mom had come early to pick him up from his karate class at the Dojo so that she could see him in action. She stood on the sidelines, silently cheering him on and closing her eyes momentarily when he would get knock down by his opponent. _

_When class was over, she greeted him with a large smile and cheerful, warm and loving eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Pulling back, Masaki smiled down at her boy and pecked him softly on the cheek. She told him how proud she was of him and ruffled his hair. Some kids in the distance began to snicker and point. Ichigo blushed madly and smacked away his mother's hand while telling her she was an embarrassment._

_Luckily, his mother was more understanding so as not to feel offended. She only smiled and laid her hand to his back, guiding him out the door. _

"_Yo, Ichigo! Wait up!" A familiar voice called. She ran towards Ichigo, with a smirk and her hand waving in the air. She approached them and turned to Ichigo. Her long, silky black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her bright blue eyes were fixed on him. She wore blue sweat pants and a white tank top._

"_Hello there, Tatsuki-san," Masaki spoke first with a gentle smile. Oh, how Tatsuki could just hug this woman. She looked so warm and motherly. She always envied that. Masaki's hair was long and wavy but curled slightly at the ends. Her hair curved against her cheeks, framing her face and creating an angelic look. She was modest about her beauty though. She wore little make up and tied her hair back in a low and curly pony tail. In fact, today she wore a simple white dress with no sleeves that ended just at her ankles. Her feet were clad in simple sandals. _

_Tatsuki smiled back and bowed respectfully._

"_Hello, Kurosaki-san." Tatsuki raised her head and looked over to Ichigo. She grinned and lightly punched his arm, watching as he flinched slightly. "Yo Ichigo, I wanted to congratulate you on beating that last guy. Nice punch to the gut," Tatsuki praised him, patting him on the back where his mother's hand didn't rest. Ichigo grinned with confidence._

"_Thanks, it was nothing!" Tatsuki scoffed and rolled her eyes, remembering how he practically pushed himself to go further and finish his last opponent with that final blow._

"_Ah, well, I'll see you later then. Renji wanted to study together after practice," Tatsuki sighed with a small smirk, thrusting her thumb behind her to a tall boy with short, choppy red hair, wearing gray sweat pants and a black wife beater. He was currently trying to get some thirteen year olds number and failing miserably. Tatsuki rolled her bright eyes again. "That poor sap is hopeless…" She turned back to Ichigo and waved as she turned her body to accompany Renji. She ran off and smacked the red head upside his head before dragging him away from the very much creeped out thirteen year old. Ichigo laughed at his two best friends and looked back up at his mother._

"_Tatsuki-san sure is a character, don't you think sweetie?" Masaki laughed, watching as said tom boy smashed Renji's head into the mat with a wicked grin on her devil like face._

"_Poor Renji…" Ichigo mumbled as Renji attempted to pry Tatsuki off of him, a string of curses leaving his mouth. His mother sighed above him and looked away towards the window as several birds flew by and gathered together in a tree. Ichigo stepped back from his mother's hand on his back until he was able to grasp it in his own. He tugged at it until he got her attention once again and smiled up at her, causing a smile to pull at her own lips._

"_C'mon mom, let's go home before dad wonders what took us so long." Masaki nodded and gripped his hand tightly, yet it was comfortable and strong and he felt safer suddenly._

"_Sure," she agreed, leaning down for a swift peck to his cheek._

"_Aghgghh mom!" Ichigo cried, wiping his face with the palm of his un preoccupied hand and making his mom laugh joyously. _

"_Let's go sweetie." Masaki walked forward, pushing open the Dojo doors and stepping out into the warm sun against their skin. Ichigo marveled at how his mom's skin glowed in the sun light and her chocolate eyes seemed to grow brighter. She towed him along, hand in hand, until they reached the small blue car that had Masaki3 written on the license plate. His dad had picked out the plate, of course. Masaki released Ichigo's hand and he climbed into the front seat as she went over to the other side and got in the car. She started the engine and the vehicle roared to life. _

_They drove for a silent thirty minutes until Ichigo's eyes caught onto something up ahead._

"_Mom, can we stop at the park?" Ichigo looked over at his mom with almost pleading eyes. Masaki turned to him slightly but still kept her eyes on the road. She smiled softly and nodded her head. Ichigo grinned and watched as his mother pulled up into an empty parking space. Opening the door, he jumped out and ran for the other side of the car where his mom sat._

_Masaki got out of the car and smiled again, as she watched little kids running and jumping about the park area. She closed the door and looked down at Ichigo who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He smiled innocently up at her. Masaki laughed and rolled her chocolate eyes playfully. _

_She nudged Ichigo forward._

"_Go on, don't be shy. The park doesn't bite," Masaki winked and chuckled lightly as Ichigo rolled his own eyes and walked forward. He went straight for the swings and sat down on the only open one. His legs kicked back and forth until he gained more air resistance and force in his slightly strong legs. He swung back and forth, enjoying as the air whipped at his face and ruffled his bright hair. _

_Masaki sat on a bench nearby. Her legs were crossed and she had her hands in her lap. She watched as Ichigo swung back and forth with content written all over his face. She loved watching her little boy when he was deep in thought. His seemed so much at peace than when he wasn't thinking deeply about things. His scowl wasn't there as often. In fact, he seemed to be scowling less and less nowadays. _

_Ichigo stared out into the blue sky. His mind was somewhere else at the moment. His eyes scanned over the park, not really looking at anything. He felt the gentle prick of a rain drop falling onto his arm. He looked up at the sky with a frown as he watched the clouds slowly form together in big gray puffs. He jumped slightly when a pair of warm arms wrapped around his torso. He looked back quickly to see his mother. His scowl instantly faded away._

"_Let's go before we get drenched," Masaki whispered, gesturing with her eyes up at the sky that was beginning to turn dark. Ichigo nodded and hopped off of the swing._

_His mother took his hand once again and led him to the car. Just as they got in, it began to pour. Masaki looked up at the sky and frowned slightly. She sighed and turned her keys already in the ignition. Once again, the small car roared to life and she pulled out the parking lot, along with other frantic parents trying to get out of the rain._

_Masaki drove carefully, doing her absolute best as to not run into another car trying to get out of the parking lot or not skid on the slippery road. Ichigo groaned and leaned back in his chair, looking out the window with a scowl. Masaki turned towards him and her eyes turned down wards._

"_Do you want some ice cream, Ichigo?" Masaki tried with a smile. Ichigo didn't even turn towards her._

"_No."_

"_How about we stop and get some fries or something?"_

"_Not hungry," Ichigo grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at the sky._

"_You haven't eaten since breakfast dear."_

"_I said I'm not hungry," Ichigo murmured, his voice laced with irritation. Masaki turned her attention back to the road and she sighed heavily. As a child, she used to love the rain. It was wonderful and wet and fun. But ever since Ichigo first laid eyes on rain, he did not like it. He complained about it and cursed it to go away. Something about it made him want to sink into a corner of a dark room. That alone, made Masaki also not like rain. Seeing her only son become a totally different person just because of rain made her want to cry. Oh how she used to love the wet liquids falling from the sky. And now, it only made her sad._

"_Ichigo," Masaki began. He didn't look at her. "Ichigo, look at me." Ichigo grunted in response, but did not turn his head. "Kurosaki Zengetsu Ichigo, look at me before I pull this car over," Masaki's voice dropped low and she noted how his shoulders hunched up slightly as she used his middle name. Ichigo heaved a sigh and shifted in his seat so that he was facing his mother._

"_What?"_

_Masaki smiled._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Ichigo cleared his throat and averted his eyes for a quick second._

"_Yes mom?"_

"_That's better," Masaki smiled again, this time more friendly. "Now, how about after school tomorrow, I'll take you and the twins to go see a movie. And I'll buy you all the treats you guys want. Does that sound fun?" Masaki tried once again with hope laced in her voice. Ichigo only groaned and turned his head towards the rain splattering on his window. He scowled deeper and shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

"_Just take the twins," Ichigo grumbled. Masaki sighed again and turned her whole head towards him. She reached out for his shoulder, but he only jerked from her touch. "Leave me alone."_

_Masaki stared at her son with saddening eyes. She wanted nothing but to see his smile again, to see that bright face with a grin that could light up her world. A part of her wanted him to be nine again. _

_The traffic rapidly picked up and many cars began to swerve in front of each other in a quick frenzy. One large truck skidded on the slick road and swerved slightly, but the rain picked up and the tires of that truck became weak against the slippery pavement and the entire truck swerved around. The driver yelled and screamed in panic as oncoming cars made a bullet line for him. They tried desperately to stop their brakes but the rain wasn't letting go. Their cars kept going. And going. And going until one of them finally slammed into the large truck, the entire front side of that car, destroyed. A pained shriek was heard from the driver in the truck, as the front of the car that had smashed into him, ran right into where his legs were. He cried out in agony, his screaming being heard even over the rain. Many cars followed suit, of course not willingly, and began to either run off the road or slam directly into other cars._

_Masaki stared wide eyed from where she had stopped her own car, pulled over on the side of the road. She could feel the rain picking up and figured it wouldn't be best to keep driving. She was planning to wait it out. And oh how glad she was she did. Her eyes widened in pure horror as she watched cars that should have been her continue to crash and wreck and slam and smash into one another. Her mouth dropped open as she watched blood splatter one of the wind shields of a car that had been hit hard from the back and slammed into another car from the front. At the same time. _

_Masaki's hands were gripping the wheel tightly to the very point that her knuckles her sheer white. Her arms felt like jello as they shook. Trying her best to calm her nerves, Masaki slowly turned her head towards Ichigo in the passenger seat._

_His eyes were just as wide. He was clutching the door handle with all of his might as he too watched cars crash into one another at rapid speed. But it all felt like it was in slow motion; the moment that truck swerved, when the tiny car's entire front smashed head on into that truck, when other cars continued to go and slam into one another without even having a choice. It all felt like he was watching a movie. _

_Masaki leaned over until her entire upper body was supported by the arm rest. She lifted that up and reached around Ichigo's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. This time he didn't jerk away._

_He latched onto his mother and buried his head deep into her long locks of auburn hair. He was shaking as well._

_Masaki ran her hand up and down the length of his back, soothing him the best she knew how. She whispered reassuring words into his ear and kissed his cheek protectively. _

_That next day, Ichigo did not go to school. Neither did the twins. His father did not go into work, and his mother did not spend the day cleaning._

_The Kurosaki family went to the movies._

_And Masaki bought all the treats the kids wanted; ignoring Isshin and telling him to buy his own treats. He whimpered and she kissed his cheek, slipping a bag of skittles into his hands._

_They saw a movie and laughed and had family time. It was great._

_Ichigo sat between his mom and Yuzu, with his dad on the end of Masaki and Karin on the end of Yuzu. They shared treats, laughed, and enjoyed this time they had together. In the middle of the movie, Masaki looked over to see her baby boy smiling and laughing again. She smiled and laid her hand on top of his, turning her attention back to the movie. Ichigo did not fight against her, but grasped her hand tighter._

_That afternoon when they got home, Ichigo went up to his room and began to write. He wrote for a good hour and a half until he was finally done. Picking up his guitar and his notebook, Ichigo descended the stairs. The twins looked over at him strangely, and his father raised an eyebrow. Masaki only smiled and continued pouring her husband's afternoon coffee._

_Ichigo walked up to her and shoved the notebook in her face. Masaki turned around slightly startled. Ichigo's face was red as he blushed madly. He looked down with the notebook outstretched to his mother._

"_M-Mom… I wrote a song, it's for you… but I can't… er I can't sing it, really. So I was wondering if you would sing along, as I played…" Ichigo stammered, looking away. Masaki laughed and gently grabbed the notebook out of Ichigo's hand. _

"_I'd love to."_

_And they sat down, Ichigo, guitar in lap with his fingers on the correct strings and his mother sitting across from him. The twins and his father gathered around and listened to the beautiful voice of Kurosaki Masaki and the wonderful on key strumming of Kurosaki Ichigo._

_They played together in a harmony that was absolutely perfect. His mom's voice flooded the room._

"_That I had the best day with you, today," Masaki finished as she stood. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo and kissed the top of his head, her grip tight. "Baby that was so beautifully written, I loved it."_

_Ichigo pulled away slightly to look up at his mother's face._

"_Y-you think so?" _

"_Ichigo, I know so."_

Rukia pulled back from Ichigo and stared up at his face. Her eyes were shining with astonishment. Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at him. She looked over at the guitar and then the notebook. Her eyes glistened slightly with happy tears. She shifted in her spot until she was facing Ichigo. He still had a hold on her tiny waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and Ichigo looked at her puzzled.

"You… you… that was… your mom… she and you… rain… I can't believe she… wow!" Rukia stumbled on her words and shook her head. Ichigo only rolled his eyes and lightly shook his arms so that she would shake as well. "What I mean is… your mom, even though you were cold to her, even though you blocked her off, she still went back and comforted you. She loved you even more, in fact! She took you guys to the movies and she bought you treats like she said she would! She felt guilt when those cars crashed, she saw that that could've been her and she wanted to spend more time with you by going to the movies. Do you know how incredible that is? Your mom loved you so much, Ichigo!" Rukia stated with wide and open eyes.

"Well, that's just what moms do, Rukia," Ichigo scoffed. Rukia looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know." He wanted to physically slap himself. But his arms were busy around Rukia's waist, so he settled for mentally doing it.

"Rukia, I'm sorry-"

"Save it, I didn't even know my mom," Rukia held out her hand, emphasizing that he listen to her.

"Still…" Ichigo watched as Rukia gently smiled at him and she looked down again.

"Ichigo, I'm fine. This is about you, not me. Continue," Rukia assured him with a squeeze of his shoulders.

"Are you sure-"

"Kurosaki Zengetsu Ichigo, finish your flashback before I slap that worried look off of your face," Rukia threatened, enjoying the fact that she felt him shudder as she used his middle name.

"I am so learning your middle name and using it against you…"

_Renji slammed his foot into Ichigo's chest, sending him across the yard and right into a very, very hard tree. Tatsuki laughed in the distance. Ichigo barked a cry of pain, his back making a sickening crack. He hunched over and tried to breathe again, Renji's kick knocking the very air out of his chest. He coughed and held his hand to his chest before pounding it hard with his fist. He heard Renji approaching and instantly straightened his posture. He locked eyes with the red head and glared hard. His hands balled up into fist as he took a step forward, bringing himself face to face with his… friend._

_They both felt two small hands push against their chest and separate them from each other. Ichigo looked down first to see Tatsuki in the middle of them with her hands stretched out from her sides as she pried apart the two idiots. _

_Renji felt himself blush with Tatsuki's hand on his hard chest. He fought back the grin._

"_You two are morons," Tatsuki grumbled with a wide grin. She looked up at Ichigo and then Renji. "Can't you learn to practice without damaging nature? I swear, last time I'm surprised that nest full of baby birds even survived…"_

_Ichigo scowled and stepped back so that Tatsuki's hand dropped from his chest. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head in Renji's direction._

"_Not my fault this barbarian can't fight like a normal person," Ichigo snickered, a cocky smirk playing at his face._

"_I'm the one who knocked your ass into a tree!" Renji growled, stepping forward, and making Tatsuki have to push harder against his chest._

"_Only because you panicked, you know that's not allowed in regular tournaments!" Ichigo stepped forward as well and Tatsuki shot her hand up to push against his chest._

"_What the hell are you talking about Strawberry? You threw me into a bush yesterday!" Renji barked, stepping forward again. Tatsuki grimaced, something in her arm popping._

"_Well if you weren't so weak, Pineapple, maybe you could have dodged that!" Tatsuki pushed harder, but to no avail as Ichigo got closer and his anger began to rise, causing his body to tense and his muscles to strengthen._

"_Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. I just got dropped kicked into a fucking tree!"_

"_Er… guys…." Tatsuki winced, feeling her arms slowing giving out._

"_That's it, I'm about to kick your sorry ass!"_

"_I'd like to see you try!"_

"_Holy…" Tatsuki gasped as she dropped her arms and she became sandwiched between two sweaty, furious bodies. '__**Gross! Oh Gawd, normally this would be kind of kinky, but I'm in pain dammit!'**__ She growled when Ichigo found the need to somehow step closer until him and Renji were nose to nose._

_Ichigo growled something incomprehensible before suddenly the back door slammed open. Both teens whipped their heads around to see Karin standing in the doorway with a pair of gray cotton sweat pants and a white short sleeved tee. She was scowling with her hands on her hips. _

"_Mom said that if you guys were hungry, she made pizza and it's on the counter if you want some-"Karin paused and looked at Renji and Ichigo strangely. They stared back and she cocked an eyebrow. "Wasn't Tatsuki-san here…?"_

_Ichigo and Renji looked at each other with wide eyes before quickly pulling apart. Tatsuki fell to the ground in a gasping heap from her lack of oxygen. She held her hand to her chest and heaved heavily. She looked up and glared daggers up at the two buffoons. She gritted her teeth together and let out a low growl, as they both smiled down at her innocently. _

_Karin rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the door handle._

"_You guys are idiots." They all turned to the sound of her voice and she rolled her eyes again. "Do you want pizza or not?"_

"_I'm starved!"_

"_Let's eat!"_

"_I CAN'T BREATH!"_

_The three sat down at the kitchen counter, plates of pizza in front of them. Renji had three slices in front of him, one currently hanging half way out of his mouth; Ichigo only had two and Tatsuki, one._

_They were fifteen now, finally in high school, and still all good friends. Well, kind of. All week, the three of them had been practicing together at Ichigo's house in his wide spread backyard._

_It was better than the small apartment Tatsuki lived in, or the large trailer Renji lived in with his grandparents. _

"W-Wait," Rukia interrupted, waving her hand back and forth. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Why does Abarai-kun live with his grandparents?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it, but his parents abandoned him when he was only eleven; too young to understand, old enough for it to hurt. He doesn't really know why, but from what his grandma told him, they left because they wanted to travel the world and a child was only in the way."

Rukia blinked.

That must've been awful.

She looked down with almost a saddened look before looking back up.

"What about Arisawa-san?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"She lives with her dad. It explains her tom boy behavior," Ichigo chuckled, averting his eyes. "Her mom was a drunk and they divorced and her dad won custody."

Did everyone have a screwed up life?

And all this time, she thought she had it worst; how selfish she had been.

"Oh… c-continue," Rukia whispered, turning around again so that her back faced Ichigo and he wrapped his arms protectively around her tiny waist. Ichigo stared at the back of Rukia's head strangely but continued anyways.

"_Blegh, you guys smell horrible!" Karin complained, plugging her nose for emphasize. Turning twelve had made her a little smart ass. "Go take a shower, Christ!"_

"_It's not that bad Karin, calm down." Ichigo rolled his eyes, taking a bit of his pizza._

"_Easy for you to say Ichi-nii, you can't smell yourselves." Tatsuki chuckled, chewing on a pepperoni. _

"_You smell too, Tatsuki," Renji pointed towards her and smirked when her face turned red._

"_Shut up, pineapple, and stop talking with your mouth full, that's sick!" Renji barked with laughter and opened up his mouth wide, letting his food be shown. Tatsuki practically gagged and pushed his face away in disgust. Ichigo rolled his eyes and momentarily wondered why these people were his friends. _

_He turned in his chair, hearing the soft steps of someone behind him._

_A smile pulled at his lips as his mother walked into the room with a light blue long sleeved dress that stopped just below her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with few strands of strawberry blonde hair curled around her face. She smiled and walked into the kitchen._

"_Good afternoon, Renji-kun, Tatsuki-san," Masaki greeted happily. Renji and Tatsuki whipped around in their seats to the sound of Masaki's soothing voice. A grin spread on their faces and they waved at her as she walked around the counter. Something about her just made the room glow. You couldn't be unhappy when she was here._

"_Hey mom," Ichigo breathed, biting into his pizza. _

"_Hey, sweetie," Masaki laughed lightly, looking over at a pizza sauce face covered Renji. She took a napkin from the counter and handed it to Renji. She chuckled as he took it sheepishly. "I think you missed a spot."_

_Karin and Tatsuki snickered._

"_Oh, shut up you two…" Renji grumbled, wiping his face and glaring at the two tom boys. Karin laughed and grabbed the last slice of pizza before leaving for her room._

"_Renji-kun, it's fine," Masaki smiled at him and noted how his shoulders relaxed and his eyes instantly softened. She looked all of them over, noticing just how much they had grown in the last three years. Renji's short and choppy hair had grown out long and spiky to the point that he had to pull it back into a high ponytail. He was also much taller now. Even taller than Ichigo now. He wore loose, baggy jeans and a white shirt that read something in English that she couldn't quite pick out; something about fighting._

_Tatsuki had grown tired of her waist length black hair and she made the dramatic decision to have it cut short and choppy. Masaki thought the new cut was cute, although she did miss seeing that long, striking black hair. Tatsuki had also grown much taller, although so did her two best friends, so she was still just as short compared to them. She wore a simple pair of faded jean shorts and a black t-shirt with a picture of a strawberry on it. Ichigo always hated that shirt. _

_And even Ichigo, she had watched grow up before her very eyes. He looked completely the same, yet so very different. His baby face had completely disappeared until all there was were sharp cheek bones and a strong jaw. His muscles, just Like Renji's, had rippled and they both had even gotten packs. Ichigo sported a fine 4 pack while Renji had just gotten his 6 pack._

_Ichigo had on tight skinny jeans- how he practiced in those, would always be a mystery to her- and an even tighter pink shirt that read in Kanji, "LADIES LOVE A MAN IN PINK."_

_Tatsuki had punched him for wearing that._

_Masaki sighed, feeling as if this was her extended family. She watched them grow up since they were old enough to walk in diapers. She felt at peace to know they felt the same way. Tatsuki had even told her that she wished she were her mother and what she would give to be her daughter. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. Renji had never said something so mushy, but she noted how he always relaxed around her. Renji nor Tatsuki had a mother to look up to. She felt a warm feeling in her chest to know that she was seen as just that in their eyes._

_Masaki smiled and leaned against the counter._

"_Where's dad?" Ichigo asked, finishing his last slice. _

"_He went out of town to pick up some files from a hospital, he should be back by dinner," Masaki reassured, checking the clock on the oven behind her._

"_Ah, crud, speaking of dinner, I should be getting home. My dad's cooking pasta tonight," Tatsuki grinned and hopped down from the stool. She waved off Ichigo and ruffled Renji's hair, laughing as he swatted away her hand. Tatsuki grabbed her back pack and made her way to the front door. "See ya, Kurosaki-san!" And with that, Tatsuki opened the door and went on her own way._

"_Yeah," Renji yawned, stretching his arms above him. "I should be getting home too. My grandparents can't be left alone for too long."_

"_Alright, see ya man," Ichigo nodded towards him nonchalantly and held out his fist for Renji to dab with his own fist. Renji reached for his book sack and threw it over his shoulder. He nodded towards Masaki with a smile and she waved back as he pulled open the door and stepped out. His booming voice calling for Tatsuki could be heard all the way from the inside of the house. Ichigo shook his head and looked back at his mother._

_Her smile was still wide on her face._

_Ichigo chuckled and leaned forward on the counter. _

"_Mom, you wanna. . . pick up dinner? Yuzu is at a friend's house so she can't cook and I think you deserve a day off for once," Ichigo suggested, raising an eyebrow with a small smirk. Masaki tilted her head to the side to show that she was thinking. _

"_Pick up dinner?"_

"_Yeah, you know, take out."_

"_What about Karin?"_

"_She can come, but I think she'd rather stay home and throw her stupid ball at the wall." Masaki rolled her eyes and laughed. She nodded her head and Ichigo grinned._

"_Alright! Yo, Karin! Mom and I are going out to pick up some dinner!" Ichigo shouted into the air, cupping his mouth his hands. "If dad gets back before us, tell em' we'll be back in like thirty minutes!"_

"_I love you sweetie, be good!"_

"_Unlikely," Ichigo muttered under his breath._

"_I heard that you fat carrot head!" Karin bellowed from upstairs. What, she suddenly gain super hearing?_

"_Whatever, we're going now so see ya in an hour or so," Ichigo made way for the door and his mother grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. "Ladies first," Ichigo laughed, holding open the front door. Masaki smiled and leaned down to peck a kiss to his forehead._

"_My little gentleman,"_

_**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK (:**_

_Karin chewed on the end of her pencil with a deep scowl on her face. She tapped her foot impatiently and growled and cursed under her breath for the 20__th__ time that minute when her stomach grumbled again. Karin's eyes went over to the clock on her desk and she groaned as she flopped back down onto her bed. The ceiling was plain white. The ceiling was boring. Karin flipped over and stared at the pink covered walls and groaned again. Flipping over again, she was faced with a plush teddy bear. Aggravated now, Karin picked up the stuffed animal and chucked the poor thing behind her and basked in the pleasure she felt when she heard the fluffy toy hit the wall._

_She faced a dark blue wall now, and sighed. Finally; something not so girly. Karin didn't care for decorating so when it came to all the decision making on their room, Yuzu took charge. Unfortunately for her, she forgot just how much her twin loved pink, and plush animals, and lip gloss, and dolls, and skirts and dresses and the whole entire room was covered in a girly girl wonderland! Lucky for her, Yuzu wasn't completely oblivious to her sister's needs. She painted her side dark blue so Karin wouldn't puke every time she walked into the room. _

_Yuzu's side was covered in teddy bears and other plush animals with little stickers and bows and jewelry on her dresser and she had posters of pop stars and famous cooks. _

_Karin's side had a blue wall and posters of soccer stars. Scratch that, _one_ poster of _a_ soccer star. If anything, the only girly thing on Karin's side was the light blue bracelet on her dresser; her mom had gotten it for her on her birthday. She couldn't complain. She wore it on every birthday._

_Karin grumbled to herself, clutching the pillow beneath her. She was growing impatient now. Where the hell were her mom and her moronic brother? She was getting hungry, and the fridge was as good as empty; nothing but stupid vegetable and fruits. She needed sugar!_

_Karin craned her head behind her to see the time on the clock and groaned again. It had been two hours now. Her dad hadn't even gotten home yet. She was tempted to call them, but was told never to answer or use the phone in case of an emergency. And the phone had been ringing off the hook. But she wasn't allowed to answer it. She was pretty well damn close to it though. It was beginning to get annoying. She was just glad it stopped ringing five minutes ago._

_Something in the pit of her stomach was churning and doing weird flips, but she figured it was from her being so hungry. She hated that feeling. She knew she was hungry, but the screaming inside her head never ceased and the butterflies in her tummy never stopped. _

_Karin flipped over onto her side once again, facing a pink wall. She suddenly missed Yuzu._

_This house was empty._

_This house was alone._

_This house was cold._

_This was the house Karin was in, the one she laid in a bed in, the one she cuddled up into a ball in, the one she clutched the pillow to her chest in, and the one where a Kurosaki no longer lived in._

_It was the house Karin was left in all alone; the one she was secluded to with no knowledge of what was happening behind the cold room she lay curled up in._

_This house… this house that belonged to a family of five… now a family of four, but how was Karin to know? _

_Karin's eyes shot open when a sudden pain in her chest made her lurch forward. Her body began to sweat and she trembled. Her heart pounded against her chest and she found it suddenly hard to breath._

_Karin jumped up from the bed and bit her lip, stumbling towards the door until she grasped its handle and yanked it open. The loud slam of the door banging against the opposite wall echoed throughout the empty house. Karin clenched her teeth and flung herself forward, out of the room and into the hall. She stumbled and tripped as she tried descending the stairs. She missed the last two and ended up tumbling to the cold, hard tile floor._

_She hissed through her teeth when suddenly the phone began to ring again and Karin knew what she had to do._

_Her body jumped up and lurched forward, grappling the phone like it was her life line. Karin pressed the bright green button and held the phone to her ear. She was out of breath and gasping for air._

_She did not know what made her suddenly act so repulsively, but something in her had made her come downstairs and something in her told her to answer this phone._

_Something in her made her speak._

"_H-hello?" Her heart stopped when her dad's voice came through. He didn't sound like he usually did… he sounded serious._

"_Karin, oh honey thank God, you're okay," Isshin breathed a sigh of relief through the phone. His voice was shaky, unsteady. Karin gulped down the lump in her throat._

"_Y-yeah, I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_I thought you'd be in the car with your mother… s-shit, Karin, where's Yuzu?" Karin's eyes widened. What was that supposed to mean? Why was he acting so panicked? What was happening?_

"_Dad, is this some kind of sick joke? What the hell are you-"_

"_Dammit, Karin, where is Yuzu?" Karin jumped at his booming voice. That was unexpected. He was serious. Karin felt her eyes sting, an action she hadn't felt in years. Her heart was close to collapsing into her stomach._

"_She's at a friend's house, dad! What's going on?" Karin shouted into the phone, gripping her hair in her hands. Her teeth were clenched and she felt like crying even though she didn't quite know what was going on yet. She was slowing piecing things together, but she refused to let her mind think such things. That wasn't possible… that wouldn't happen, not to this family; no, not this one!_

"_Where is Ichigo? Why hasn't he answered the phone? I've been calling the house for two hours, and Ichigo isn't picking up his cell. Karin, where is your brother?"_

_Karin's body shook and she gripped her hair tighter in her small hands. Her breathing seemed to hitch and tears were threatening to spill._

"_Karin?"_

"_He went with mom to pick up dinner!" Karin finally shouted. A dead silence hung in the air. Karin was shaking violently now. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. The silence lasted for another two minutes before Karin finally spoke up._

"_D-Dad?" She croaked, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Dad?" Karin tried again, a little more clear._

"_Oh honey… oh God, oh Ichigo… oh God… oh God oh God oh God!" _

"_Dad, what's going on?" _

"_I'm coming to get you, honey. Call whatever friend Yuzu's with and tell them I'll be picking her up. I love you sweetie," Isshin whispered into the phone before hanging up._

_Karin stared at the phone in her hand, dumbstruck. She scowled angrily before throwing the phone across the room, smashing it into tiny smithereens when it collided with the wall._

_Hot, angry tears ran down her face and she breathed heavily with clenched fist. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and the log in her stomach seemed permanent. She didn't understand, she didn't want to understand. She wanted everything to disappear; go away. The world was spinning, her mind was twirling, and life itself was doing a little dance around her. She felt completely vulnerable. She hated that feeling. _

_Karin backed up until her back hit the wall, and she slid down that wall, tucking her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She hid her tear stained face in her knees and there is where Kurosaki Karin sobbed. That is where hot tears ran down her face, where her body shook like an earthquake, where she was weak and fragile and afraid._

_And she still did not know exactly why._

_Her head shot up when the front door slammed open and in came running her father. She quickly wiped away the wetness on her face, blinking away her remaining tears. She stood up to her feet._

_Isshin's eyes were red like he too had been crying. His face was tired and worn and he just looked overall exhausted._

"_D-dad…" Karin croaked through blurry eyes. She felt her father's arms wrap around her tiny body and she outstretched her own arms to wrap around his shoulders. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. Isshin tightened his grip around his little girl._

_He felt so warm. She wanted to get lost in this warmth. She wanted to get away from the world that hurt her. She wanted to leave and find this warmth, keep it, and never let go. She needed this._

_Isshin held onto Karin, not letting go until he found necessary. He never really found it necessary, but after just hugging her for straight five minutes, he remembered he still needed to pick up Yuzu._

_Isshin pulled away, Karin silently protesting but letting him go anyways._

"_We need to go get Yuzu." Isshin stood to his full height and grabbed Karin's hand to lead her away to the front door._

"_Dad, what's going on?"_

"_I'll tell you when we get to the hospital."_

"_Hospital? W-what? Why do we need to go there? Dad, what's happening!"_

_He never answered her and instead dragged her to the car. He got in on one side and Karin jumped in on the other side. Slamming the door shut, Karin turned to face her father with a deep scowl. He started the car and the vehicle roared to life._

"_Dad!"_

_He didn't even flinch._

"_Dad, answer me! What is going on?"_

_Isshin clenched his jaw and his grip on the steering wheel tightened ten folds. Karin noted how his knuckles turned sheer white._

"_Dad…"_

"_I… I was watching the news in my office…" Isshin started, his voice once again shaky. "They said that a small blue car had gotten in a horrible accident with two other cars." Karin's eye widened. "I didn't think it was anything, I was about to turn the news off. I just figured we would get some patients if the crash was nearby." Isshin turned the car abruptly into the next exit. Karin held onto the handle bar. "It wasn't, it was on the highway a few miles from here. They started reading license plates, to see if any family members recognized the plates." Karin held her breath._

"_Masaki3 was the first one they read," Isshin grounded out. He turned again and drove forward to a big beige house. "Go get your sister." Karin didn't need to be told twice. She hopped out the car and ran for the house._

_Karin banged on the door non-stop, her powerful fist persistent. She didn't stop until someone finally answered the door._

_A girl about her height answered the door. She had long, curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes with a few freckles on her sun kissed skin. She wore a pink, long sleeved dress that ended right above her knees. Karin bit back an insult._

"_Where's my sister?"_

"_Uhm, she's outside… can I help you-"the girl stumbled backwards as Karin pushed past her and made a bee line for the back door. She stared at Karin's back as she shoved open the glass door and went straight for Yuzu. Yuzu's face was of nothing but of shock as Karin abruptly pulled her up by her tiny arm. Yuzu fought against her but to no avail as Karin yanked her through the house._

"_K-Karin! What are you doing?"_

"_We need to go!"_

"_Go where?"_

"_The hospital!"_

_Yuzu shut up at that and let her twin take her to the car. Karin got back into the front and Yuzu climbed into the back. She stared at the back of her dad's head as he peeled away from the house and sped away towards the road. _

_Yuzu looked over at the empty seat. Where was Ichigo? She looked back and forth between her two relatives, noting their tense bodies. Yuzu didn't ask question._

_They arrived at the hospital and Isshin told the kids to sit down. Karin took her twin's hand and they sat down on a bench. Yuzu laid her head down on her sister's shoulder. They waited like that together, hand in hand with Yuzu's head resting on Karin._

_The two girls sat silently on the waiting room bench, watching as their father spoke to the lady at the front desk. His body was tense. The receptionist said something and Isshin held hid head low and clenched his fist on the counter. He slowly turned around and looked back at his daughters. You could see the heartbreak in his eyes._

_He walked towards them and Yuzu lifted her head._

"_C'mon girls, we have to go see if your brother is okay."_

"_Ichi-nii?" Yuzu looked up at Isshin and then back at Karin. Karin closed her eyes and Isshin nodded his head. "W-why? What happened with Ichi-nii?"_

_Karin tightened her hold on her sister's hand. Yuzu looked at her with a worried expression and she felt tears sting her eyes. Was that why they were here?_

"_Daddy?"_

_Isshin knelt down to Yuzu's height and laid his hands on her shoulders. _

"_Ichigo… Ichigo and mommy were in an accident sweet heart." Yuzu's eyes widened and her heart stopped. She felt Karin's grip on her hand tighten. Her mommy… her brother… no, not both of them… not… no… her big brother couldn't… but she… her mommy, her mommy, her mommy, no not this family; that couldn't happen to this family. No… not this one! Not this one!_

_Yuzu's head was screaming. Words were slamming into her like a ton of bricks. Its force smashed into her head, swirled around her body, choking and grabbing her. Her mouth dried and her eyes watered._

"_Mommy?"_

_Isshin shook his head._

_Tears spilled down her innocent face and Isshin's heart broke. Yuzu looked back at Karin frantically who was biting her lip and drawing blood. Her head was hung so low, a dark shadow was cast over her face. She gnawed at her lip until it was torn and blood spilled into her mouth. The metallic taste sent a jolt through her body._

"_Ichi-nii?"_

_Isshin shook his head again._

_Yuzu gasped sharply and her knees hit the hospital floor. Karin instantly went down with her and wrapped her arms around her twin. Yuzu sobbed into her sister's shoulder, gripping her sleeve with all of her might. Isshin hugged his daughters together. They did not care who saw them. The Kurosaki family silently mourned together right there on the hospital floor._

_Karin shook her head and ran her fingers through her sister's short hair. She whimpered soft, reassuring words, keeping herself strong for her sister. She already did all of her crying at the house. She had to be strong now. She had to hold her sister together. She had to keep one of them from falling apart._

_Yuzu shook violently as she sobbed into her sister and her father. The ache in her chest was unbearable. Were they both gone? Could she handle losing her mother, and her brother? Would she be able to deal with that, to keep going?_

_This wasn't supposed to happen!_

_Not to this family!_

_Not this one!_

_Yuzu finally pulled back and wiped away the tears on her face. She slowly stood on wobbly legs. Karin held onto her and Isshin let his arms drop. He brought his hand to the center of Yuzu's back and she looked up at him with those wide, watery chocolate eyes. He knew she would grow up to look exactly like her mom one day._

"_Let's go see Ichi-nii," Yuzu whispered with a shuddery breath. Isshin nodded. _

_Karin let go of Yuzu and grabbed her hand once again. Isshin led them to the hospital room that had Ichigo on the other side._

_Isshin sucked in a sharp breath before slowly pushing open the white door, revealing a very much white room. It had one couch pushed up against a window, a table by the bed, and a small bathroom in the corner._

_Yuzu gasped as her eyes became fixed on her brother. He was strapped to so many tubes, and so many patches, and stitches, and oh God, he had so many bruises and cuts. His entire torso was bandaged up, as well as his head and his left arm had a cast around it. He had one giant tube coming out of his mouth, and one of those breathing machines with the mask on his face. He was sleeping so soundly. His scowl was gone; his body was not tense but just there and limp. He was just… gone. _

_The only good thing was that the monitor that judged if he was alive or not, was blinking erratically. He was still alive. _

_Yuzu slapped her hands over her mouth to keep in her sobs. She slowly lowered herself so that she sat on the chair next to his bed side, and she just stared. Karin stood by her side with her hand on Yuzu's shoulder. No words left their lips. They just stared._

_Isshin moved to the end of the bed where Ichigo's chart was. He bent slightly to pick it up and he read over it slowly. He was glad he was a doctor himself._

"_He has five broken ribs, three fractured bones in his arm, uh… his… his right lung collapsed and was punctured by one of his ribs, and he's suffering from slight head trauma," Isshin finished, breathing heavily. His son… his only son… could he lose him?_

_Isshin sighed heavily, putting down the chart. Yuzu dropped her head into her hands and proceeded to cry. Karin wrapped her arms around her twin and laid her head atop of Yuzu's._

_Isshin looked back at the body of his son, clenching his fist and breathing heavily. Karin looked up at him and sucked in a deep breath. She had never seen him like this… so serious… so mature. He was someone else right now; right now when his sanity and his will to not give up was on the edge and he was so close to falling over and losing it, right now when he needed his grip the most, he held on. He was fighting inside._

_Karin closed her eyes, and for the first time in a very long time, she prayed. She didn't know quite who she was praying to. But she prayed. Her prayers were sent somewhere, right? Someone had to be listening to her, someone had to hear her. Someone had to answer them, right? They were out there, she knew that._

_She prayed for her brother, she prayed for her mother, her father, and her sister. She begged that they'd be okay. She willed whoever was listening to her, to take her request; to save the lives of the people she loved. She clenched her eyes shut and prayed that if one of them didn't make it, that if both of them didn't make it, that the family would be okay, that they could move on and be okay. That they could breathe. She prayed and she prayed and prayed. She wondered if this being above would answer her prayers, and then she thought, that maybe, she wasn't worthy of actually praying. What had she done to prove that? _

_Karin breathed in deeply, and without a second thought, she prayed for forgiveness. _

_Her eyes snapped open when another sudden ache in her chest made her suddenly shake violently. She let her arms fall from Yuzu and she looked up at her father who was just staring at his unconscious son._

"_Dad…" Karin croaked, her voice cracking. Isshin looked towards her with tired eyes. "Can I go see mom?"_

_Isshin stared at her for a moment before nodding his head, closing his eyes. Yuzu looked up at Karin and she shifted awkwardly until she was standing. Her legs felt like jelly._

_Karin helped her up and led her to their father. They followed him out the room and down the white, empty halls. Karin couldn't remember the hospital being so cold._

_Isshin found the room that rested his wife, and he stopped. He leaned his head against the surface of the door and sucked in a shuddery breath. He didn't know if he was ready for this. He looked back at his two little girls._

"_Karin, take your sister in to see your mom… I'm going to go back to your brother… just for a little longer."_

"_Dad… are you sure?" Karin stared at his face. There was no acceptance there; just sadness layered with pain that lay under sorrow. But no acceptance. Karin averted her eyes. He wasn't prepared to see his wife, his one true love on her death bed. "Don't take too long," Karin whispered and Isshin nodded. "Mom could always tell when something was missing… she'll wonder why you didn't show…" Isshin smiled the best he could at his wise, mature daughter. _

"_I know." Karin watched him as he went back to Ichigo's room. She sighed and turned back to Yuzu._

"_You ready?" Yuzu wiped away her tears once again and nodded slowly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and let loose the breath she had been holding._

_Karin pushed open the door slowly._

_And she felt Yuzu drop to the ground beside her._

_She felt her heart break._

_She felt the world collapsing around her._

_The room was cold. It was covered in layers and layers of just, ice._

_Karin's throat closed up._

_Her mind shut down._

_Her prayers… unanswered._

_There, lied her mother, strapped to a machine with all kinds of other crap attached to her. The monitor that said whether she was doing good or not… was blank._

_It was blank._

_It was blank._

_It. Was. Blank._

_Karin screamed to the top of her lungs as her body collapsed and she fell to the ground, shaking. Nurses ran into the room, past them and began to do a bunch of procedures to their mother. Karin grabbed at her hair and clenched her eyes shut. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, no no no no, this wasn't happening!_

_A nurse grabbed both Karin and Yuzu's arms, pulling them up to their feet. Yuzu's eyes were blurry with tears. Karin hung her head low._

"_Girls, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we need to try to bring her back to life. Please exit the room and wait out in the halls until we can finish." The nurse gently pushed them back into the halls before going inside the room and shutting the door closed behind her._

_The girls could only stare at the closed door._

_Isshin appeared to them and rested his hands on their shoulders._

"_Karin, was that you who screamed?" Karin nodded her head, her face blank. Isshin gulped. "Why, sweet heart?" And Yuzu brought her hand to her eyes to hide her tears._

"_Mom..."_

_Isshin bit his bottom lip, his grip on their shoulders tightening subconsciously. _

"_What was wrong with mom?"_

_Karin looked at her father, her once completely blank face turning into one of pain. She dropped her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She did not cry, she did not weep, and she did not sob. One single tear let itself fall from her eye. Her prayers… did they not hear them? This wasn't fair. This kind of thing didn't happen to this family; not this one. She didn't even know if they were going to be okay. She wasn't even sure if _she_ would be okay. This was just too much to handle._

"_She's dead."_

**I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! Haha, was it sad enough? It was supposed to be really, really sad lol. And I really want to write more, because there is so much more to write, but this is already page 20, and I'm over 10,000 words and really close to 11,000 words! In fact, by the time I'm done with this author's note, I'll probably have 11,000 words :/**

**And I already planned what I'm doing for the other chapters, so I can't just stick the rest of this into the next chapter. But a little more will be explained in the next chapter, but it won't be in flashback form, most likely just dialogue. By the way, I just hit 11,000 words haha. **

**Since everything is all planned for the next chapters, and I don't like to have super long chapters because the reader tends to get distracted and stop reading. I think 10,000 words is good enough. I usually stop at 8,000, so be happy (:**

**Alright then! Go vote on that pole please!**

**Sorry for grammar, spelling, and punctuation issues!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review! Flames or Iceflakes!**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	17. Skating Naked Through Your Heart

**This chapter is dedicated to two people (: **

**Tyrack Wolf II not logged in **

**Artemis Nyx**

**Thanks for the kind and inspiring words guys !**

_**SUMMARY: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**Let's see, there is violence, obscene and un-needed cursing, needed cursing; there is fluffy-ness, and some RukiHime (friendship wise, get your head out of the gutter) I personally do ****not**** like Orihime, but I'm for some reason nice to her in my stories… well, at least this one (: My next story, **_**Empty Hands and Heavy Hearts, **_**she is basically my main character and I was planning on doing the whole thing in her point of view, but check out the poll and see who's winning ;)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Own nothing but the shirt on my back, and even that was borrowed from my cousin (:**

Rukia stared up at Ichigo's face.

His features had turned into one of pain. His eyebrows were scrunched into a tight scowl and his jaw line was set. It was tense and his eyes fixated on the shelf in front of his bed. Rukia could feel how rigid he was. His arms around her waist felt like snakes strangling her tightly to his chest.

The story of his mother… the tragic ending…

Rukia could almost feel it herself, as if Masaki was her own mother.

She felt that pain.

It was in Ichigo's tense body.

She could see it.

It was in Ichigo's eyes.

She could hear it.

It was in Ichigo's voice.

It radiated over the room. It lingered and swept itself through her body. She felt chills and shudders. The action finally brought Ichigo out of his trance.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. That ache in his chest was back.

Another silence.

Rukia was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry," Rukia whispered as low as she could, but Ichigo still heard her. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo." She looked up at his face and he looked down at her.

She understood. Completely. Ichigo never felt so grateful to have someone in his life like Rukia. She understood that pain, she understood the kind of heartache that never left you. Just as it rained in his world, hers was just as soaked. Their eyes locked and both knew of the pain they shared. Rukia never averted her eyes. She wanted him to know she got it; she understood.

Ichigo got it.

Ichigo leaned his head down against Rukia's and managed a weak smile. She returned that smile and brought her hand up to rest against his cheek.

And for the longest time, they stayed in that position, unmoving. The innocence of this moment, the perfection and understanding of two uncompleted hearts; it was as if nothing could ruin this moment.

It was just another time where they could have stayed like this forever. The intensity of Rukia's eyes could keep him grounded for eternity and the smoldering ones of Ichigo would be the only eyes that could ever make her get those crazy butterflies.

The feeling she had years ago with Kaien was nothing compared to what she felt now. Oh how she loved Kaien with all of her might, and how she would always miss him, no matter what or whom; but Ichigo let her believe that she could finally move on. She felt as if with him, everything melted away. It was only him; in a crowded room, she could see only him. He was her rock.

Rukia smiled and closed her eyes. She felt Ichigo sigh against her and slowly pull back. She opened her eyes again to see him looking straight at her, his eyes never leaving her. Those butterflies were back.

Rukia shifted so that she faced Ichigo completely. Awkwardly, she pulled a strand of ebony hair behind her ear, averting eye contact with Ichigo. She cleared her throat, and bit her lip. Ichigo smiled softly.

"Rukia, I know you want to ask something, just go ahead and say it," Ichigo said, lifting Rukia's chin with his hand. He knew her long enough to know her awkward movements meant she had something to say. Especially if it was embarrassing or well, awkward.

Rukia nodded sheepishly.

"How… how did you find out? You know, that your mom… died?"

"I woke up to Yuzu crying, my dad staring at a picture of my mom in his wallet, and Karin was glaring out of the window at the rain… I kind of just pieced it together from there," Ichigo sighed. "I finally woke up a few days after I was hospitalized. My family was still there, even after days of me just sleeping. Everyone was… just different after the first few months. Karin just stopped talking all together, and Yuzu went straight to taking up what my mom used to do. She did _everything_. She did it while crying, albeit, but she did it. The funeral was even worst," Ichigo paused, glancing out at the window and sighing again. "The whole family was there, my mom's friends, my dad's friends, and even Renji and Tatsuki showed up. That was the first time I had ever seen Tatsuki cry. It was a single tear, but her eyes were bloodshot. That was the most broken I had ever seen her. Renji was no better. He sat in the far back, glaring up at the sky the whole funeral. I never saw him cry, but I had never seen him so angry at the world. It was like his own mother died…"

"W-when did you… when did everyone start being… uhm, er, normal? You know, normal again?"

"Around when I turned 16, I guess."

Rukia nodded her head.

She had to fix that. He had this broken look in his eyes. He looked so gone, so destroyed. Was this how he felt only three years ago? Was this the pain he had to endure, the suffering and the guilt of it all? She shouldn't have ever brought it up. What was she thinking? It was hard enough for her tell her own story, and to make Ichigo go through that same thing, what kind of person was she? He was feeling that ache in his chest, and she knew it. She knew that look. She had to fix that.

After so many times of him pulling her out of her flunk, when he would make her smile come back, or when she laughed so hard her stomach started hurting; wasn't it about time she returned the favor?

Ichigo was the one who needed saving now.

Rukia shifted from the bed until she was standing in front of Ichigo and holding out her hands to him. Ichigo looked up at her slightly puzzled, cocking up an eyebrow to show her he was confused.

Rukia grinned, biting her lip. She motioned towards her outstretched hands with her eyes until Ichigo finally grasped them in his own. Rukia took small steps backwards, indicating she wanted him to stand to his feet. Ichigo stood, Rukia's hands still gripping his.

"Rukia, what are-"

"No talking. Let's just…go," Rukia suggested, rolling her eyes at herself. She pulled Ichigo further towards his bedroom door.

"Go where?"

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?"

"Rukia, I don't under-"

Rukia jumped in front of Ichigo with her hands still grasped in his and he flinched in surprise at her sudden movement. She craned her neck to look up at his confused face. She laughed; her beautiful, music to his ears, laugh.

"Shut up, Ichigo," Rukia giggled. "Let's just go. I don't care where, or how we get there. Let's just go. Hisana gave me until 8 so we have exactly 4 hours. Kurosaki Ichigo, what do you want to do today?" Rukia grinned, stepping back slightly to extend her arms with her hands still intertwined with Ichigo's.

A grin of his own pulled at his lips.

She looked incredibly beautiful right now. Her smile was large and her eyes were bright. Ichigo marveled at her perfect, heart shaped face. He felt calm again. He was relaxed. The world once again became a secondary thing in his life and the only thing that mattered right now was Rukia. She was all he wanted at the moment, all he needed for a very long time.

"Can I take you somewhere my mom loved to take me?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Rukia. She beamed at that and nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course!"

Ichigo grinned and let one of Rukia's hands go. He walked to his closet and rummaged through it before he found a dark purple hoodie and handed it to Rukia. Rukia looked at it with questioning eyes before looking back up to meet Ichigo's gaze.

"Put it on, it's going to be cold." Ichigo gestured toward the hoodie with a slight smirk. Rukia pondered on that. How much colder could it be there, than it was outside? Where were they going? "Trust me, you'll need it."

Rukia looked up from the purple material in her hand and up at Ichigo's face. He had a cocky grin on his face and she rolled her eyes, ignoring the fluttering she felt in her chest.

She figured he was over-reacting. It couldn't have been that cold. Besides, she was wearing shorts that were rather short. She dubbed it as a bluff. He would've warned her about her shorts if it were that cold… right?

"Whatever," Rukia scoffed, taking her hand from Ichigo to put on the oversized, yet snug hoodie. She felt her cheeks heat up at the fact that she was wearing Ichigo's clothes. She laughed nervously and stuffed her hands into the front pockets.

"You ready to go now?"

Rukia nodded in response and Ichigo went for the door. He opened it for Rukia, gesturing with his hand that she go out first. She rolled her eyes again, but felt gratitude for no one had ever done that for her beside her sister and Kaien.

Rukia walked warily down the stairs, remembering that Ichigo's sisters were still downstairs. She would hate for them to remember her as the chick who had her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist and making out with him in the hall way. It sounded so… tacky; trashy nevertheless. Ichigo made her do crazy things.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san, we don't bite," Karin called from the stairs, a wicked grin spread across her face. She must've heard Rukia trying to sneak down the stairs. Karin leaned on the end of the stair railing, a lopsided grin sported on her face and her legs crossed at the ankles. She raised an eyebrow at Rukia as she slowly emerged from the staircase.

"What, Ichigo rip your shirt apart so he had to give you his clothes?" Karin snickered, jerking her head at the borrowed hoodie. She yelped in a sudden pain when Ichigo's palm connected with her forehead and she stumbled backwards, growling a string of curses.

"Geez, I was kidding you bitch faced ass!" Ichigo rolled his eyes at that "well thought of" comment. He wrapped an arm around Rukia's waist and proceeded to walk forward until they were in the kitchen. Rukia bit back her laughter, Karin's expression being simply priceless.

"Mind your own business, Karin," Ichigo ordered and Karin scowled deeper before turning on her heels to go back to the living room. She leaned into the couch and flipped the channels indifferently.

It was like she remembered that Ichigo was the older brother and she would always be the younger sister, emphasizes on the word younger. It didn't sit well with her.

"Where's Yuzu?" Ichigo called from the kitchen. He was putting on his shoes now while Rukia slipped into her converse. Karin scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where else does that chick go when she wants to be alone?"

"She went out grocery shopping again?"

"Yup,"

"What was her reason this time?"

Karin sighed and flipped off the TV before turning her head towards Ichigo. Her expression had completely changed. She looked almost tired. She opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes averted over to Rukia and she snapped her mouth shut. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know…"

"Karin," Ichigo called to his sister, knowing she wasn't telling him everything. But Karin turned back to the TV and switched it back on, drowning out Ichigo's protest. He groaned in aggravation and turned back to Rukia.

Just her eyes alone calmed him down.

"Come on, let's go. It's only ten minutes away," Ichigo smiled, holding out his hand for Rukia to take. Karin turned her head slightly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll call you when we get there, it's a surprise." Ichigo turned towards Rukia and winked. Those butterflies were back.

Karin let herself smile.

"Mom's old place?"

"Yeah."

"See ya later then."

And with that, Karin turned back to her TV and proceeded to watch the game, not really paying attention, but the soccer ball was enough to keep her occupied.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and led her out of the door, down the drive way, and to his dad's currently un-used truck. Once inside, Rukia buckled her seat belt and leaned back into the seat once it clicked in place. She turned her gaze towards Ichigo as he turned the key in the ignition.

She was tempted to ask about Yuzu, but knew it was none of her business. She turned her gaze to the window instead and counted the light post as they passed.

She shifted in her seat and heard Ichigo sigh beside her. She turned towards him, an eyebrow raised.

"I know you're wondering about Yuzu," Ichigo sighed, looking in Rukia's direction for a quick second. Rukia cleared her throat and gripped the door handle.

"Please keep your eyes on the road, Ichigo," Rukia mumbled. Ichigo quickly nodded his head and turned his attention back to the road before Rukia could begin freaking out like last time when he swerved only inches off of the road. She had screamed like they had already gotten in the car accident. It took a lot of convincing to finally calm her down.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Ichigo took a turn onto the highway.

"Yuzu is the only one in the family that never really… accepted my mom's death. Since then, she has hated change. She doesn't like seeing things out of place. She did the same thing when Karin brought home a friend for once. Yuzu felt out of place and she went grocery shopping. My goat faced dad once was talking to a client and Yuzu thought he was on a date or something and she completely flipped and went shopping all night for groceries again," Ichigo chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Rukia smiled at that fact. Yuzu was just afraid of everything falling apart again. She wanted a constant variable in their lives, for nothing to ever change, and for their lives to remain the same without interruptions. She could relate to that.

"So what triggered it this time?" Rukia asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with that fact that we were kissing in front of her. She probably doesn't want her only brother to get sucked into a relationship and forget about her… I can't blame her," Ichigo grins while turning his head to look at Rukia's face. She immediately grabs onto the door handle and opens her mouth to scream at him to pay attention to the road, but he quickly silences her with a chaste kiss to the lips and pulls away with an even wider grin.

"I already parked, love. Relax," Ichigo chuckles as he reaches over a dumbstruck Rukia to open the passenger door. She shuts her gaping mouth and pouts as she hops out of the vehicle.

"Stupid carrot top…" Rukia grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. Ichigo accompanies her side and wraps his arm around her waist, bringing her in for a kiss on the cheek. Her blush was almost burning through her face. But Ichigo only laughs and walks behind Rukia to place his hands over her eyes.

"Don't look."

"W-What? Why?" Rukia clawed at Ichigo's hand, trying to pry them from her face but he only laughed behind her and began walking. She had no choice but to walk as well unless she wanted to fall flat on her face. She wiggled her face around in his hands.

"Trust me." His hot breath slid down her back neck and traveled down the length of her spine. Rukia stopped struggling as the goose bumps rose on her skin and the shivers ran up and down her back. "It's a surprise."

"Ichigo what are y- OH MY GAWD!" Rukia shouted loudly as a rush of freezing cold air struck her naked legs. Her shivers were for a different reason now and she quickly rubbed her legs together in an attempt to make heat. She wanted to punch the boy behind her who only laughed whole heartedly. "What the fuck, Ichigo, where are we!" Rukia growled through her teeth, her voice low due to the fact that they were in a public place now.

"I told you, you were going to need the hoodie," Ichigo laughed, finally taking his hands away from his girlfriend's eyes. Rukia stumbled forward at the sudden lost contact and gasped inwardly. Her eyes scan over the area and she was greeted with more freezing cold air and kids and adults skating freely; all dressed warmly. She gritted her teeth and turned towards Ichigo with a glare that could've killed.

"You bastard…"

"Oh come on, Rukia. When was the last time you went ice skating?" Ichigo walked forward to a kid at a booth with many different skates behind him and a cash register in front of him. "Two please."

"Oh… I don't know, when I was 10!" Rukia practically shouted, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She pouted as Ichigo rolled his amber eyes. He pulled out ten dollars from his pocket and handed it to the guy behind the glass through a small hole.

"Exactly." Ichigo grinned as the guy handed him two green plastic bracelets. "You need to live a little, Rukia," Ichigo breathed smoothly as he turned towards her and grabbed her wrist. He wrapped the green bracelet around her wrist and smiled at her. "Relax and have some fun."

Rukia sighed and eyed the skating rink with distaste. It was really cold here. Her legs felt frozen in their spot. Ichigo wrapped the bracelet around his own wrist and turned for the entrance. Rukia followed behind him.

It wasn't that she hated ice skating. In fact, she really loved the sport. She enjoyed the rush you felt as the cool air whipped at your face and your body moved at a speed that made your heart pound. She loved feeling so free. She loved being able to move as she pleased, to dance on ice, to sing with her body, and paint with her feet. Winter was her favourite season, so the cold air made her more than happy. Her favourite part was falling and feeling the cold, icy flakes on her hands and on the tips of her fingers. The skating rink was her favourite place to go… to just get away. And if it weren't for the fact that she was wearing incredibly short shorts and freezing cold, she would be ecstatic.

But damn, she was so cold.

Rukia followed Ichigo to a counter where a blonde girl asked to see their bracelets before she gave them their skates and they both held up their wrist. She nodded and looked over at Ichigo. Something in her eyes twinkled and Rukia noted how the young woman leaned over the counter to show off her rather large cleavage. Rukia scowled and crossed her arms over her chest in irritation as she glared daggers at the woman. Hello, this was _her_ man!

But the oblivious girl ignored Rukia and smiled sweetly at Ichigo. She asked for his shoe size in a sickly sweet voice and Rukia just wanted to punch her lights out. But Ichigo seemed just as oblivious and told her his size without a second thought. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn Ichigo wasn't even looking at this girl's breast. He was staring at _her_. Ichigo had a pair of gorgeous, large breast in his view and he was staring at _her_. She felt herself blush and looked away, satisfied with that. He really did care.

The blonde loudly cleared her throat and placed the skates in front of Ichigo. She grinned and twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"I love a man with big feet," the blonde cooed, pressing her cleavage against the counter before throwing Ichigo a quick wink. Ichigo smirked back at her and Rukia's heart could've broken right there. But he turned towards Rukia, grabbing her face in his hands and placing a long, sweet kiss to her lips.

"That's great, but could you get my girlfriend her skates now?" Ichigo grinned as he pulled back from Rukia and let one hand go of her dumbstruck face. The blonde stared at them with wide eyes and her mouth hung open. Rukia thought her face was priceless but bit back her laughter. She turned from Ichigo and looked straight at the blonde.

"I'm a size 6, thanks," Rukia cooed in an even sicklier sweet voice. The blonde gritted her teeth together and turned on her heels. She picked up a pair of skates before slamming them down on the counter and glaring at Rukia. Oh, if only looks could kill.

Rukia thanked the blonde with a laugh and turned on her heel with Ichigo in tow. They found a bench near the rink where they sat and put on their skates. Rukia slipped her small feet into the skate before proceeding to tie it up. Ichigo did the same.

"Christ, it's so cold…" Rukia grumbled, finishing her second skate. Ichigo lightly laughed, but quickly shut up with the glare Rukia shot him.

"Trust me, babe, you'll be having too much fun to even notice how cold it is," Ichigo tried, standing to his feet with both his skates on. Rukia only glared at him harder. She pushed herself up from the bench and wobbled a bit before regaining her balance.

"Oh, Ichigo, I haven't done this in so long. I don't think I'll remember how," Rukia whined, slowly wobbling towards the ice part of the rink. She stumbled for a few seconds before Ichigo grabbed her hips to steady her.

"Just let me guide you then," Ichigo breathed huskily into her ear, his cool breath fanning over her ear. Rukia only nodded her head and gradually let Ichigo guide her to the rink.

Her foot touched the ice and then she took another step forward to let both of her feet sit on the rink and soon her whole body was in the cold ice rink. She felt Ichigo holding her hips and slowly leading her forward. His pace was steady. She didn't feel rushed and a smile broke out on her face. Before she knew it, her body was moving faster and much more elegant. Her body swayed and turned and even spun. She felt the cold air nip at her bare legs, but Ichigo was right, she was enjoying this so much that it didn't even bother.

Memories filled her head. Her dad used to always take her to the ice skating rink with Hisana. They would skate for hours together. Their father had taught Hisana and Hisana had taught Rukia. Skating seemed like second nature. It felt wonderful and cold. It was chilly against her tiny blue jeans, and bright pink sweater. She'd have a colourful scarf wrapped around her neck with tiny blue mittens and the cutest Chappy hat. She felt on top of the world with the ice. Hisana had always said she was happiest where it was cold.

"_Don't you just love the way the cold air climbs into your skin and sleeps on the very tips of your little fingers, Rukia? Doesn't it feel just wonderful to have that freedom of your hair whipping past your face and your body letting go of everything? It's a beautiful thing if you think about it RuRu!"_

She was so young then, she didn't quite understand what Hisana meant. But now she got it, she completely understood. Where it was cold, and the chilly air was weaving through your body, that's where she was the happiest; where she felt alive.

Rukia remembered the sweet, thick and creamy scent of hot chocolate. They always got some hot chocolate after skating. It warmed her body, and not to mention it just tasted really good.

Oh, what'd she give to go back to those beautiful days.

Laughter bubbled in her throat as she skated around a child and her mother, hand in hand. She shouted back towards Ichigo to ask him to let go of her hips, but when she turned around he was nowhere to be seen. Rukia turned around in a complete 360 in search of her disappearing boyfriend. She scowled and skated towards the exit of the rink. Her body was suddenly collided into and she fell with a loud yelp onto the freezing cold ice.

The collider wrapped their arms around her tiny waist and sat up. Rukia screamed and scrambled on the ice, her butt rubbing against freezing cold ice.

"R-Rukia calm down, it's just me!" Ichigo laughed into her ear, slipping a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Don't do that, you scared the shit out of me!" Rukia barked, turning slightly to lightly slap his chest. Ichigo laughed and caught her lips with his. He pulled away to see a hue of pink on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Ichigo chuckled, fumbling to get up with Rukia in his arms. "I was trying to catch up with you when you just skated off like a pro, you little liar," Ichigo began, narrowing his eyes at her. "I finally caught up to you and I guess I slipped and fell into you."

"Well damn, Ichigo, it feels like you knocked me into a comma!"

"You ok?"

Rukia smiled at his concern before taking his hand into hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just skate together, c'mon," Rukia lightly laughed, skating backwards and dragging Ichigo along with her. They skated together side by side and hand in hand.

Time to time, Ichigo would fall and Rukia would have no choice, but to fall with him, usually ending up on top of him. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much and so hard. He was perfect in every sensible way, he just made sense. He made her undoubtedly happy.

They rounded their final lap around the rink due to Rukia being too cold and too tired to go on any longer. As they approached the exit of the rink, a speaker loudly boomed out a woman's voice.

"Alright, now it's time for couple's skating! Everyone, grab your partner and enter the rink with your date! If you do not have a partner, please wait ten minutes before entering the skating rink again until couple's skating is over! Have fun everybody!"

The loud speaker shut off and suddenly slow music began to play. The lights dimmed and vibrant neon lights begin to flicker. Couples soon began to enter the rink, hand in hand, linking arms, or skating slowly near the wall to give quick kisses. Even some small children went in holding each other's hands; most likely a sibling or a play date. A mother and a child entered the rink together with laughter and bright smiling faces. Ichigo grimaced, noticing the child looked a lot like him except with black hair and his mother had light blonde hair but resembled his mother. Ichigo averted his eyes when suddenly a young woman knocked into him. Rukia prepared herself for another flirtatious attack. The woman had a gorgeous, giant bust. It was larger than the chick at the front desk. She had overwhelmingly long strawberry blonde hair that curled and framed her face. The end of her long hair rested on her pert breast. She wore a necklace, but the end of it was lost in the sea of her breast.

Her eyes were stunning. They were a bright blue and were wide and covered in subtle make up. Her lips were perfectly plump. She had a beauty mark on the corner of her mouth.

She looked absolutely perfect.

And Rukia would have been furious or angry or jealous that the young woman was about to make a move on Ichigo, but then she noticed her date.

Chills ran over her body at just the sight of him.

That grin was just downright creepy, and it didn't help that his eyes were practically shut close.

"Oh gosh, I'm terribly sorry!" The woman apologized. She looked over at Rukia and grinned. "Why aren't you guys skating! You look like such a cute couple! Go ahead and get on the ice, sillies!" The woman laughed before towing away her silver haired boyfriend. His large, never wavering grin was just creepy.

"C'mon Gin!"

"Yes, Rangiku." Even his voice was creepy.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged looks, their faces becoming a bright shade of pink. Rukia coughed nervously before realizing what song was playing. She grinned and grabbed Ichigo's hand to drag him back into the rink.

"W-wait Rukia!"

"Oh, let's go Ichigo! You heard that chick, we look like such a cute couple." Rukia grinned and began to skate with Ichigo's hand still clasped in hers. "I love this song!"

They slowly skated side by side to the music.

_Teach me how to love,  
Show me where I stand  
Catch me when I fall  
Pick me up again_

Rukia and Ichigo skated hand in hand. His hand felt so warm in hers, it was a relief from the cold air that radiated the rink and crawled into her pale skin. He felt so warm and his very presence made her relaxed. She felt calm, and comfortable.

_Tech me how to feel  
When to take a breath  
How do people heal  
when they're scared to death._

Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand as they skated around an old couple. He smiled down at her and picked up his pace, making her quickly follow behind.

_Teach me how to love,  
when the sun turns to rain  
How to give too much,  
Without expecting back the same_

Ichigo rounded a corner and abruptly turned around towards Rukia. She yelped with wide eyes. Ichigo smirked and slowed his pace as he began to skate backwards. He held both of Rukia's hands in a firm grasp and she felt calm again.

_Teach me how to love,  
when I've lost my way  
How to not give up  
When I wanna run away  
Teach me how to love_

Ichigo hummed to the music, keeping his eyes locked onto Rukia's dazzling violet ones. She cocked a gentle eyebrow at him as a bright neon light shone over her head for a quick second.

"You know this song?" Ichigo nodded.

"My mom loved to sing this song in the mornings," Ichigo sighed, bringing Rukia a few inches closer to him. Rukia nodded and let a ghost of a smile come to her face.

"That's funny," Rukia started, closing her eyes momentarily. "Hisana used to play this song on the radio after church," Rukia laughed. Ichigo tilted his head at her with smoldering eyes and she felt those butterflies in her gut.

_Give me room to fail  
Let me make mistakes  
Help me mend my heart  
It always seems to break_

Ichigo never took his eyes off of her for a second. His eyes were locked on her face and she felt flustered once again. Oh God, how did he have that affect on her?

_Teach me how to love,  
when the sun turns to rain  
How to give too much,  
Without expecting back the same _

She felt her face flush red and she finally had to ask him what he was staring at. He smiled softly and pulled her in even closer. His body heat radiated off of him and onto her chilly skin.

"You really don't need to wear makeup, Rukia."

Rukia cocked another eyebrow again, figuring he was trying to imply that she didn't know how to. But he pulled her once more until their bodies were touching and they began skating in sync with each other's movements. Ichigo placed his hands on her hips and she rested hers on his broad shoulders. _  
_

_Teach me how to love, _

"You're beautiful without it, love," Ichigo whispered into her ear, pulling back slightly to kiss her cheek. She felt her knees buckle and her breathing hitch. He was so corny, and yet so charming, and he knew exactly what to say to make her face turn scarlet and her body turn into jelly. She was in his hands like putty.

_when I've lost my way  
How to not give up  
When I wanna run away _

Rukia pulled back for a second to look up at his eyes. All she saw was sincerity and passion and… love? She couldn't look away. His eyes were holding her down.

_Teach me how to love_

_Love..._

Love is the answer they say  
But it's hard to find it  


She wanted to get lost in those beautiful eyes. He felt so right, so perfect. He was hers. He brought her into a world she would never forget. She was his. And in every way possibly, her body yearned for him. Her heart called out to his and a part of her felt as if it were answering back.

_I...  
I won't get out of my own way  
till I fall deep inside it _

Rukia closed her eyes and let Ichigo guide her through the rink even though he was skating backwards. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his cherry blossom cologne mixed in with his own spicy scent. His heart beat thumped against his chest and she counted each beat.

_Teach me how to love,  
when the sun turns to rain  
_

The song was coming to a close and Rukia wanted it to last forever. She felt so comfortable. Everything was perfect here. No one was coughing up blood on the counter, no one was telling her how to drink her water right, there was no one to push her around and throw her into lockers. She was with Ichigo. This was their own personal world. She felt safe.

_How to give too much,  
Without expecting back the same  
Teach me how to love,  
when I've lost my way _

Rukia looked up at Ichigo one more time. He slowed his pace until they completely came to a stop. She stared up at his gorgeous face, ignoring the cat calls from kids and disgusted noises from the elderly, or the "awww's" of approval from other teenage couples.

"Ichigo," Rukia started but was soon silenced by Ichigo's lips on hers. She moaned softly into his mouth, bringing her hands up to cup his face.

_How to not give up _

Her heart swelled. She felt his warm lips on hers, his hands on her hips, the way he kissed her so softly. It wasn't a crazy animalistic kiss. It was slow, and sweet, and beautiful. They barely moved their lips. This felt so right and perfect, there was no need to ruin it with a crazy slobbery kiss.

She wanted to cry.

_When I wanna run away_

Ichigo pulled back, his eyes immediately locking back on hers. He heard the song slowly come to a close and pulled her in one more time and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her arms wounded around his torso and she snuggled her head into his chest. Ichigo kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes.

_Teach me how to love_

'I picked a good one, mom.' Ichigo heard the song come to an end and pulled back from Rukia. He grinned at her slightly messy hair and pink cheeks. A new song began to play and Ichigo was about to suggest another skate around the rink when Rukia quickly pulled completely away and scrunched up her hoodie sleeve. She was checking her watch.

"Oh thank Gawd," she breathed a sigh relief and looked back up at a puzzled Ichigo. She smiled, pulling a strand of ebony hair behind her pink ear.

"We have two hours left before I have to go back home."

Ichigo grinned.

"Good, because I want to take you somewhere else," He took Rukia's hand and skated towards the exit of the rink. They returned their skates after putting on their own, thanking the busty woman at the counter who only grimaced at them.

They drove a few blocks away until Ichigo finally parked in front of a tiny coffee shop. Rukia marveled at the tiny shop with a smile. She could smell the strong scent of hot chocolate from here.

She leaped out of the car and almost immediately ran into the tiny coffee shop. She heard Ichigo laugh before catching her around her waist.

"Excited much?" Ichigo laughed and Rukia folded her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Screw you," she grumbled. Ichigo chuckled and leaned down to peck her cheek once again. She felt her chest flutter.

"Before you just burst in there, I suggest you read the name so you don't act surprised and freak out once you get inside." Ichigo gestured towards the sign at the top of the shop. Rukia quickly looked up and her eyes widened.

"Urahara's Corner Café?" Memories quickly flooded her head and she grimaced. "Those people that wanted me in their wedding?" Ichigo nodded.

"They run a little coffee shop together. After that week that they stayed at my house, they decided to delay the wedding until May. I still don't know why, but whatever floats their weird ass boat."

"Be nice, Ichigo!"

Suddenly the entrance door busted open and out came the ever so happy Urahara. He was grinning from ear to ear with a small fan in front of his face. His striped hat gave a dark shadow over his eyes.

"ICHIGO! How good to see you!" The blonde man cheered happily as he opened his arms, expecting a hug. Ichigo didn't budge. But Urahara's grin didn't fade. His eyes left Ichigo and turned towards Rukia who was still wrapped in her boyfriend's arms. He laughed.

"Oh sweet Rukia! You're beautiful as ever! How is this moron treating you!" Rukia laughed nervously, looking up at Ichigo's face for help. He just shrugged.

"O-Oh, I'm happy," Rukia smiled, averting her eyes as a blush claimed her cheeks.

"That's great to hear, why don't you tow love birds come in?" Urahara stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. Rukia smiled sheepishly and Ichigo pulled away from her waist to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Is there anything I can get you two? It's on the house!"

"Thanks, hat and clogs. Just two hot chocolates." Ichigo walked over to a table and sat down with Rukia sitting across from him.

The small coffee shop had a few tables, a few bookshelves, and about five booths pushed up against the wall. The small speakers were playing soft music from a piano. A few customers sat at the tables with hot coffee in their hands or a small brownie or cupcake. It was a simple place.

"Two hot chocolates coming right up for the happy couple!" Ichigo watched as Kisuke skipped back behind the counter and into the kitchen, whistling away with a grin. "YORUICHI! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHO IS HERE!"

Ichigo grimaced.

He turned towards Rukia who was staring at something on his hand. He looked down, seeing a small scar.

"Why am I just now noticing that?" Rukia pointed at the small scar on his hand with a raised eyebrow. "You would think I would've noticed something like that… I mean, how clueless do I really have to be? Am I really just now noticing a scar because I know your story…?" Ichigo's hand reached out and he rested it on Rukia's pointing hand, bringing her finger to a rest.

"Don't stress it Rukia. My hands are usually in my pockets anyway." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. But Rukia still looked unconvinced and uncomfortable. He could tell she was grimacing.

"Do you have any more I've never noticed" Rukia murmured, feeling weird for asking.

But Ichigo grinned.

"I have some on my back, a few on my stomach, I think two on my arm, a few more on my leg and one more on the back of my head, but my hair grew over that one."

"And I never noticed any of those!"

"Rukia, it's fine-"

"No, Ichigo, it isn't. How could I not notice the scars my boyfriend has? Am I really that self-absorbed, that I didn't even notice?"

"Ruki-"

"I'm a horrible girlfriend, aren't I?" Ichigo scowled and leaned over the table until he could grab Rukia's face and bring her lips to his. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away.

"Rukia, you're the most amazing girlfriend I could ever ask for. Don't _ever_ say that again. I don't know what I'd do without you, so just shut up because you make me too happy for me to give a damn rather you noticed some stupid little scars or not." Ichigo commanded before bringing her lips back to his once again. This one was much more passionate than the one at the skating rink. That one was romantic and sweet. This one felt electrifying and needed. She didn't even know how many times her heart had swelled or skipped a beat, or even threaten to burst out of her very chest. He just made her so… wow.

His words played again and again in his head like a record. She was an amazing girlfriend. He… didn't know what he'd do without her and she made him happy…

Wasn't that her line?

Ichigo pulled back for air and his smoldering, golden eyes locked onto hers.

"Got it?"

"Mhm," was she could muster from the after affects of a kiss like that. Why did each kiss feel like her very first? Each one was different, and so amazing. It was hard to believe how Ichigo could change her life, flip it upside down, and then rattle it in his very hands.

"Awww, look how cute they are Yoruichi!" Kisuke loudly declared, his partner in crime trailing close behind him. A few other customers turned their heads in the direction of the noise, breaking the peace. Kisuke set down the two hot chocolates as Ichigo leaned back into his seat. "They are going to just make the cutest babies!"

"Shut up, clogs," Ichigo grumbled, taking the cup of hot chocolate into his hands. It immediately warmed him. Rukia laughed nervously and let the heat of the hot coco warm her cold hands.

Yoruichi approached with a cat like grin.

"Don't you two just look perfect! And to think you were denying being together when we first met!" Yoruichi cheered, her hands on her slim hips.

"We weren't together at the time."

Yoruichi's grin widened and her cat eyes narrowed.

"What made you change your mind, Ichi-berry?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes before looking at Rukia. She was staring at her hot chocolate with hungry eyes, oblivious to her surroundings. '_Gawd, she so cute sometimes._'

"Beats the shit out of me…" Ichigo laughed, finally getting Rukia's attention. She looked up at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, babe, just drink your hot chocolate," Ichigo cooed. Rukia cocked an eyebrow at him but did so anyway. Who couldn't resist hot chocolate?

Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged glances before quietly laughing.

"What the hell is so funny, you two?"

Yoruichi bent down so that she was ear level with Ichigo. She rested her hand on his shoulder brought her lips to his ears.

"Ichi-berry, this girl is putty in your hands, I can already tell," Yoruichi snickered, giving Ichigo a wink. His face turned a light shade of pink. "But don't you dare take advantage of that or I will come get you and beat your ass until it's as red as your face is currently turning."

Yoruichi laughed darkly as she stood back up to her normal height. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. She could really be scary if she wanted to.

Kisuke laughed behind his fan, watching Ichigo's expressions.

"Alright, we'll leave you too love birds alone now! Enjoy the hot chocolate!" And with that, Kisuke and his fiancé went back to the kitchen.

"Well, they're just like I remember…" Rukia mumbled into her cup. Ichigo laughed, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate.

Rukia smiled.

"You know, my dad use to take us to a hot chocolate place every time we went ice skating. It brings back so many memories."

"So did my mom, except she made her own hot chocolate for us. She took us to that skating rink all the time…"

Rukia smiled at him.

"Ichigo," Rukia started. Ichigo looked up at her and matched her smile. "I had a great time today… thank you."

Ichigo grinned, setting down his cup. He locked eyes with Rukia before answering.

"Me too, love."

**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK**

Rukia fell to the ground as the weight of his fist knocked her down. She coughed up a little blood before wiping her mouth.

"Get up, Bitch!" The boy sneered. He growled angrily at her, but Rukia could barely move. Her arms felt incredibly weak. She had just walked outside at the end of school to meet up with Ichigo, when suddenly this kid came out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground. He continued to beat her senseless and right now she felt like dirt.

"I-I can't m-move…" Rukia whimpered through the thick blood running down her chin.

"I don't give a fuck, you slimed bitch!" The boy grabbed Rukia by her hair and pulled her up at her feet. She shouted out in pain. Why did everyone like yanking her hair around like a rag doll?

The boy pushed her up against a wall, boxing her in between his two strong arms. Rukia coughed wildly from the abrupt movement as the very air was knocked out of her. He chuckled darkly.

"Don't struggle you little bitch, okay?" His words made no sense to her ears but Rukia could only nod. Her mind was fuzzy. The boy roughly wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of his hand and wiped it off on her white button up shirt.

'_Ah, Nee-san just bought this for me…'_

Rukia never saw what was coming next. The boy immediately smashed his lips onto Rukia's. His kiss was fierce and violent and painfully rough. Rukia's eyes snapped open. She struggled and thrashed around frantically to get him off of her. But he had an iron grip on her arms. Rukia tried screaming into his mouth or biting his lip but he only found her struggles amusing.

Rukia felt hot tears pouring down her face. She felt so vulnerable and exposed. These lips belonged to Ichigo, and Ichigo only. They shouldn't be tainted with this disgusting thing.

She continued thrashing and kicking her legs, but he was just too strong. He finally pulled away from her lips and Rukia took this chance to scream at the top of her lungs. She called out for Ichigo only once before he slapped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch! Who the hell is Ichigo! He can't save your sorry ass so just take it like the whore you are!" The boy yelled into her face. Rukia cringed and turned her head away from him. He laughed at her and sucked on her neck.

"AGGHGHGHGH MMPHH MMMAGHGHGH!" Rukia cried incoherent screams as the boy bit and nipped and licked her neck top to bottom. Her tears increased but her screams were muffled by his hand. She still thrashed around in his grip but it was no use.

Rukia felt herself sobbing now.

The boy leaned back from her neck and smirked. He gave her a dirty look before taking his un-busy hand and slipping it down her pants. He hooked his fingers around her panties and tugged until it snapped. Rukia's screams increased ten folds. She thrashed more wildly and kicked her legs to get away from him but he was so strong. He laughed even more.

He took his hand from her mouth for a brief second and she screamed even louder than last time. She managed to call for Ichigo at least three times this time. The boy smashed his lips back onto hers.

"You scream one more time, and I will kill you," the boy growled against her lips.

Rukia silenced her screams but her sobbing never stopped.

The boy grinned and continued to make out with her un-responding mouth. He took his hands and hooked his fingers between the holes of her button up shirt. Rukia's eyes widened and she cried out please. But the boy ignored her protest and ripped open her shirt, sending buttons in every direction. Rukia bit her lip to hold back her screams, but her sobs were uncontrollable.

The boy grabbed both of her tiny breasts and Rukia was sent over the edge.

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME, ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHI-" Rukia screamed loudly through her sobs before the boy smacked her across her face, silencing her. "Please, p-please stop… please s-s-stop," she whimpered.

The boy began to laugh but was suddenly silenced. Rukia's eyes were shut when the sound of a body hitting concrete caught her ears. She was afraid to open her eyes. She heard coughing, possibly up blood, and her eyes snapped open.

There stood her beautiful boyfriend in all of his glory. He was glaring down at the body that laid on the ground in a bloody heap. His knuckles were covered in blood. His body was tense and his eyes were blazing. Pure rage radiated off of him. His eyes were lit up as a golden fire of hatred. He was breathing heavily, and his face was ready to kill. Rukia could only stare.

The boy tried getting up and Ichigo went mad.

He pounced like a tiger in for the kill. His fist pounded so hard on the boy, every time his fists were raised again for another strike, they were bloodier. Ichigo was still furious by the time he realized that the boy was unconscious. He stood to his feet and grabbed the boy's collar, dragging him up and shaking him violently. The boy slowly regained consciousness, but everything was blurry and he really wasn't sure what was going on. When he finally got his vision back, his eyes widened at the crazed looking Ichigo in his face.

"Listen you little fuck, and you better listen good," Ichigo growled through his clenched teeth. Rage was just boiling in his blood. He was shaking violently with absolutely pure fury. He grabbed the boy's head and abruptly turned it towards Rukia, not really caring if he snapped it.

Rukia jumped back slightly. Her body was trembling. Ichigo's anger rose and he clenched the boy's head in his strong hands.

"If I ever see you touching my girl, or anywhere near her, I will fucking stick your head so fucking far up your shitty ass until you can see your damn throat!" Ichigo roared. The boy was trembling. "Do you hear me!"

The boy quickly nodded his head.

"And tell your friends too, you little piece of shit!" Ichigo threatened before dropping the boy back to the ground in a trembling heap.

Ichigo softened his eyes as he looked over to Rukia. She slowly slid down the wall and Ichigo was by her side in a flash.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame as she trembled and sobbed into his shirt. She clutched his shirt tightly and sobbed violently.

"O-Oh G-awd, I-I-Ichi-go-o!"

"Shh, Rukia, it's okay. I'm here now," Ichigo reassured her in a low whisper, running his fingers through her hair. He kissed the top of her head and held her. He began rocking her back and forth, whispering reassuring words to calm her down. She shook so violently and sobbed into him for another hour before she had finally cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Ichigo picked her up bridal style and walked to the truck. He gently settled her into the front seat and buckled her seat belt. Her face was still stained with tears, and Ichigo grimaced. He was sure that when he dropped that guy back to the ground, he fell unconscious again. But maybe he could just run him over for good measures?

Ichigo wiped away her tears with the back of his hand and sighed. That bastard got off lucky.

He walked over to the other side and started the truck. It hummed to life and the drive home was silent.

"Oh my Gawd! Ichi-nii, what happened to Kuchiki-san!" Yuzu frantically cried, pressing her hands to her mouth as Ichigo walked through the door with a sleeping Rukia in his arms.

"Shh, Yuzu. She's sleeping," Ichigo sighed. "She was… she was molested by some creep at our school, but I took care of him." Ichigo grimaced again and carefully set Rukia down on the couch.

"Oh my Gawd, are you serious?" Yuzu held her hand to her heart with a worried expression on her face. Ichigo nodded his head, heavily sighing. "That's so horrible, Ichigo. Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so, she was pretty shaken up about it. She cried herself to sleep."

Karin came down the stairs from the commotion in her gray sweat pants and blue tank top with a scowl. She looked over at Ichigo and noticed his bloody knuckles. Yuzu had a worried look on her face. Oh great, did Ichigo kill somebody?

"What happened?" Karin asked, entering the living room. And then she noticed Rukia lying on the couch with a few bruises on her arms and her shirt was ripped wide open.

"Christ, Ichigo! What the hell did you do to her!" Karin screamed at her brother and Rukia stirred.

"Karin, please, Rukia needs her rest!" Yuzu scolded her sister in a hushed voice. "Ichi-nii didn't do anything, he saved Rukia."

"You call that saved?" Karin pointed at Rukia with a bewildered look. "She looks like someone had their way with her after they beat her senseless!"

"Karin, I didn't get there in time, okay? I already feel shitty for not hearing her scream for me until the little fuck had already ripped her shirt open. I beat the mess out of him, but Rukia seemed a little disoriented," Ichigo sighed heavily again, looking down at Rukia's body. Karin relaxed her posture. Ichigo was one to blame himself for everything already, she didn't need to be adding onto that.

"Sorry,"

"Come on, Karin. Let's help Ichi-nii get Kuchiki-san comfortable. She can rest in your room, Ichigo. We'll go to dad's office and gather some medical things, okay?" Yuzu took charge, gesturing to different things to emphasize her points. "And put one of your shirts on her, Ichi-nii. I don't want her waking up without a shirt and feeling uncomfortable." Ichigo nodded and watched as Karin grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and Yuzu headed towards their father's clinic for supplies.

He smiled softly.

They cared just as much for Rukia as he did.

Ichigo reached down and scooped Rukia into his arms bridal style again. She stirred again but remained asleep.

He brought her up to his room and rested her on his bed with another sigh. His poor Rukia, hadn't she gone through enough? She really didn't need this.

Karin came to his room and draped the blanket over Rukia's body. Yuzu also appeared with a small medical kit. Ichigo turned towards his closet for a shirt she could wear. He peeled off her other shirt and easily slipped his own shirt onto her tiny body.

Yuzu proceeded to clean up the blood from Rukia's mouth and rub some weird smelling cream on her bruises.

"This should make them heal faster," Yuzu concluded and packed up the kit. She looked up at her older brother and smiled. "Take good care of her, Ichi-nii." Ichigo nodded with a small smile. Karin left the room with Yuzu in tow.

Ichigo left the room to wash the blood from his hands.

**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK (:**

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and inwardly gasped. She was at Ichigo's house again? Why was it that when she passed out, she always ended up here?

Rukia was tucked under a thick blanket and she slowly sat up, clutching the blanket to her body. She looked down to see her shirt gone and replaced with another. It was most likely Ichigo's.

Where was he?

Memories suddenly hit her like a train and her eyes watered again. How could something like that happen to her? She could've been raped right there in the school parking lot. She never felt more grateful for Ichigo.

She gripped the covers and bit down on her lip. Her head quickly swiveled towards the door as the knob twisted and the door slowly opened.

"Oh thank God, Ichigo!" Rukia jumped up from the bed and ran into his arms again. She snuggled into his warm embrace as the tears came again. He held her in his arms and felt her tears. Her body shook with her sobs.

"Oh, Rukia, please don't cry," Ichigo whispered, running his fingers through her hair once again. Rukia nodded her head against his chest. Her arms were wounded around his waist and he held onto her protectively.

"I was so scared…"

"I know, Rukia, I know. I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in time." Rukia shook her head.

"Don't apologize Ichigo, you saved me." Rukia looked up at his face and smiled through her tears. "You saved me."

Ichigo leaned down and kissed away her tears once again. When he was done, he went back to holding her and she went back to being held. All she needed right now was to be held. She needed someone to comfort and hold and tell her it was going to be okay. Her tears finally stopped and it wasn't until Ichigo's phone started to ring that they finally broke away.

"You can answer that." Rukia gestured toward his phone on the dresser.

"You sure?" Rukia nodded. Ichigo slowly pulled away from her and answered his phone. He pulled his cell phone away from his ear as a frantic voice came loudly through the speaker. It was Hisana and she was asking for Rukia. More like screaming for her, but still.

Rukia sighed and reached out her hand for Ichigo to give her the phone. She pressed it to her ear and groaned.

"Nee-san, Ichigo and I are just doing homework, please calm down."

It took a lot of convincing before Hisana finally believed her and hung up. They spent the rest of their time just cuddling on his bed. He'd hold her as long as she needed him to.

It had gotten kind of late and Rukia suggested going home before her sister had to worry about her anymore. She reluctantly pulled away from Ichigo, immediately missing his warmth. He drove her home, kissing her goodnight and holding her for another five minutes before she went back inside her home, and up to her room to sleep the rest of the day off. She needed time to process what had just happened to her. Sleep did her well.

That morning, for the first time ever, Kuchiki Rukia stayed home from school. She woke up, nearly having a panic attack and suddenly couldn't face going to school and having the possibility of seeing that creep. Ichigo called her and asked if she was okay, in which she lied and said she was fine, just coming down with a cold or something. Luckily he seemed to believe her and she hung up with a heavy heart. It never felt good to lie to Ichigo.

So Rukia was currently sitting down stairs on the living room couch with a can of soda and pocky at her side. She was mindlessly flipping through channels. She didn't have the strength to do anything else. Byakuya had taken Hisana to the hospital again for another check up, so they'd probably be there awhile. She was all alone in this big ass house. She was kind of regretting telling Ichigo she was fine. She could really use his company.

She found an old episode of _CSI_ and sat with her eyes on the TV but not really watching anything. '_I should've just went to school… nah, this is better than the abuse I get there, but I could sure use someone to talk to…'_ Rukia groaned and brought her can of soda to her lips. It fizzled down her throat.

The doorbell rang and Rukia nearly dropped her soda.

"Who the hell…" Rukia grumbled as she stood on her tip toes to reach the peephole. She frowned at who was at her door. She slowly opened it and raised a questioning eyebrow at her visitor.

"Inoue-san, what are you doing here?"

Orihime smiled and rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet with her hands clasped together at her chest.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cheered with a wave. Rukia feigned her best smile, but she had the feeling it came out more of a grimace.

"Do you need something, Inoue-san?" She didn't want to come off as rude, but it was hard to hang around someone so happy sometimes.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun called me and asked if I could stop by to see how you were doing. I skipped school just to check up on you!" Orihime giggled, nodding her head vigorously. '_Or just because the love of your life asked you to… yeah, that too.'_

"Oh, Inoue-san, you really didn't have to," Rukia tried but Orihime held out her hand, ceasing Rukia's protest.

"Kurosaki-kun told me you'd say no to my help, so he told me to be as persistent as possible!" Orihime declared with her finger in the air and a proud grin on her face. Rukia had to admit her attempts were cute. She rolled her eyes and smiled back at the ditsy girl.

"What else did Ichigo tell you?"

"He said to comfort you and talk to you. He wants us to hang out, and not just around your house, I for one think that's a great idea! I'd love to spend some quality time with you, Kuchiki-san!" She seemed so happy, and maybe she actually genuinely wanted to hang out with her. Orihime didn't seem like the type to be passive aggressive.

"You really want to hang out with _me_?" Rukia asked skeptically, gesturing towards herself.

"Of course I do!"

Rukia sighed but couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Orihime grinned, silently cheering. She really just wanted to help. She had nothing but a beautiful heart and good intensions.

Rukia stepped aside and gestured towards the inside of her house.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting down here in the kitchen while you go change," Orihime laughed, walking past Rukia and into her living room. Rukia raised another questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Orihime laughed and held her hand out towards Rukia's clothes.

"You can't go out in that silly, go get dressed so I can take you out and we can do something fun! Like shopping!" Orihime giggled, twirling around so her A line flowery pink skirt flowed and twirled around her like an umbrella. She wore on top a simple white t-shirt with a stitched in purple flower.

"You're taking me out?" Rukia leaned against her table with a questioning look still plastered on her face. Orihime clapped her hands together once and nodded her head with a sweet smile. Rukia sighed and looked down at her clothes. I guess she couldn't go out in public in her boy shorts and old Dora t-shirt. Rukia looked back up at the all too happy Orihime and rolled her eyes. She thrust her thumb behind her, directing the finger where the stairs were. "I'll be back in ten minutes then. Make yourself comfortable." She turned and walked up the stairs, disappearing to her room.

Orihime sat down at the counter and swung her legs back and forth. She really loved spending time with Rukia. She had a kind spirit, I guess you could say. Orihime could just sense the aura around her and it was always good. Rukia was a good person, she knew that. She had only really hung out with Rukia once, but she had basically known her for years. She would love to get to know her better. Especially if that meant getting closer to Ichigo. Orihime sighed. She would never take advantage of Rukia like that. She wasn't hanging out with her just because of Ichigo. She really liked her, but Ichigo would forever be in her heart, she could never deny that.

Orihime turned her head in the direction of footsteps coming down the stairs. She gasped and hopped down from the stool. She smiled at Rukia and took her hands in her own.

"Oh my goodness, Kuchiki-san! You look gorgeous!" Orihime exclaimed. Rukia raised yet another eyebrow at the strange girl. She was just wearing a sleeveless purple sundress that ended just above her knees with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Really?" Rukia looked back down at herself. She really didn't look that good, in her opinion. She had a pair of designer sandals she was planning on wearing with it, but other than that, she wasn't wearing anything fancy or magnificent. And Byakuya had bought her the sandals anyway for a special occasion, so it wasn't like she wanted to be all snobbish about her new found wealth.

"Oh yes, Kuchiki-san! You're so beautiful! Come on, let's go!" Orihime smiled and dragged Rukia by her hands to the door.

"W-wait, Inoue-san! Where are we going?" Orihime laughed but continued to skip with Rukia in tow. She expected to see a car in her driveway but was struck with quite an empty one. Where was her car? "Inoue-san?" Orihime turned towards Rukia at the calling of her name.

"Yes?"

"Did you walk here?" Orihime laughed again and nodded.

"I only live a few neighborhoods away!" Rukia sighed again and rubbed her temple with the hand that wasn't preoccupied in Orihime's.

"So, is a ride going to come and pick us up or something?"

Orihime laughed and waved her hand at Rukia.

"No, silly! We're walking!"

**OMG THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER AGH ! IT TOOK ME LIKE FOREVER TO WRITE AND I DON'T EVEN REALLY LIKE IT ! **

**But I hope you guys liked it (: So there is your RukiHime with a cute little fluffy-ness of IchiRuki and some one sided IchiHime. Confused ? You shouldn't be .**

**This story was more than 11,400 words long, my longest chapter yet, wow !**

**Anyways, thanks for reading my loyal little fans ^_^ You guys make me so happy !**

**And I would like to say thank you to Camron Trim, my bestie who enjoyed this story so much, she read every chapter in six hours (: I loves you chick !**

**Remember to vote in the pole !**

**Btw , the song was **_**Teach Me How To Love**_** by ****Alexz Johnson; ****my inspiration for this very story !**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to…**

**REVIEW ! Flames or Iceflakes !**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	18. A Love Stronger Than Death

**So, I have this whole chapter planned out, and I gotta say, it's kind of sad. The beginning should be happy and cute, the middle should be "OMG NOOO!" and the end is "Awwww"**

**Everything is so much easier to write when it's planned!**

_**Summary:**_** Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warnings**_**: RukiHime ):**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I only own the computer that writes the story !**

"Oh, Inoue-san, how much longer do we need to walk?" Rukia complained, using her hand as a shield from the sun. She scrunched her face up at the sky. It was too sunny for fall.

She heard Orihime laugh beside her and she turned her head in her direction.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, we're almost there! Don't worry! It's just around the corner," Orihime said, enthusiastically pointing at the corner up ahead. Rukia held in her groan. Walking to school was one thing.

But walking across town was something totally different!

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly a small flea market came into her view. Orihime smiled widely and clasped her hands together.

"I just love flea markets! Don't you, Kuchiki-san?" Rukia took a look at the flea market and shrugged before realizing Orihime was still looking at her, expecting a more positive answer.

"Oh yeah, I just _love_ flea markets!" Rukia found herself trying to smile again and silently thanked God that Orihime seemed convinced.

The two girls continued walking forward until they reached the small flea market. Rukia marveled at all of the cute little knickknacks she saw. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Rukia picked up the tiny white, glass bunny inside of the pink teacup and felt her lips pull into a grin. That had to be the cutest thing she ever saw. Well, beside the five dollar butterfly hair clips, and the knee high Chappy socks, and the bunny covered pens, and the scented markers. But this was cute too.

Rukia handed the owner her money and stuffed the cute little thing into her bag along with the rest of her newly bought items. She had bought the blue bag as well, considering that it too was also just too cute to pass up. It was covered in words like, peace, hope, love, and laugh, and had cute animals all over it. Rukia really was a sucker for cute things.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san! Come look at this, it's so cute!" Orihime called, a few tables way from where Rukia had just bought her glass bunny. Rukia turned towards the sound of her voice and quickly strided towards Orihime; the word cute being enough to fuel her.

Orihime was grinning and pointing at something on the table. Rukia looked over to see what she was pointing at and gasped.

It was a silver necklace with an incredibly long chain. The charm at the end of it had a large Yin and Yang symbol on it and on the back it said, White Moon and Black Sun, with a black and white heart in between them.

Rukia smiled and picked it up.

"I think it would look great on you, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime smiled, gesturing towards the necklace. Rukia put it over her head and looked down at the charm. She smiled and held the charm between her fingers.

"It's really pretty," Orihime observed, her voice going soft. Rukia looked up at her and smiled. She really was having fun with Orihime.

Rukia looked back down at the table, scanning her eyes over little pieces of jewelry. Her eyes caught onto something incredibly shiny.

It was a silver bracelet with tiny little butterfly charms hanging off of it. Rukia grinned and picked it up.

"I think this would go great on you, Inoue-san." Rukia held the bracelet up to Orihime and watched as the girl's smile broke out into a large grin.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, that is so beautiful!" Orihime gasped and Rukia dropped the charm bracelet into her awaiting hands. Orihime frowned as she read the price. She held it up to Rukia. "It's really pretty, but I don't have the money," Orihime sighed and put it back down on the table. She had recently spent most of her money on colourful scrunchies to hold her hair up in ponytails. Before she knew it, she had bought so many that she had about five dollars left.

Rukia picked the bracelet back up from the table and held it out to the girl behind the jewelry stand.

"I'd like to buy this and the necklace please," Rukia stated with a grin. Orihime looked at her with in shock.

"Oh, you really don't have to buy it for me, Kuchiki-san! I-" Rukia held her finger to Orihime's lips, silencing the girl.

"I want to." Rukia smiled and dropped her finger to reach for her wallet and hand the girl her money. "And besides, it's the least I can do for you taking me out today," Rukia laughed and watched as Orihime's smile came back.

Before Rukia knew it, Orihime had wrapped her arms around Rukia's shoulder in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you so much, Kuchiki-san! You're so nice!" Rukia laughed breathlessly and lightly patted Orihime's back. Said girl pulled away from the hug and laughed at Rukia's pink cheeks. She giggled and took the bracelet into her hands. It sparkled in the light, and Orihime gasped in admiration before slipping it onto her wrist. She held it up to the sun and slowly twirled her wrist to catch every glimpse of a bright, sparkling butterfly.

"It's so beautiful…" Rukia smiled at her and looked back down at the table.

"Is there anything else you want, Inoue-san?" Orihime had seemed so happy with the bracelet, who was she to take away that happiness? Besides, it felt good to be the cause of someone's smile and Orihime wasn't all that annoying once you got to know her a little.

Orihime gasped and looked down at Rukia with wide eyes.

"Are you serious, Kuchiki-san!" Rukia chuckled at her expression and nodded her head. Orihime smiled with such happy eyes and she sighed happily.

"That's okay, Kuchiki-san, I'm fine with this. But thank you!" Orihime smiled widely and titled her head to the side as she closed her eyes.

Rukia nodded and absentmindedly waved the girl behind the jewelry stand goodbye. Orihime bowed and thanked the lady before going back to Rukia's side. They walked in step together, stopping every once in awhile to admire little knickknacks or cute stuffed animals or even the creepy little dolls.

Rukia was enjoying this much more than she ever thought she would. Maybe a day out with Inoue-san wasn't such a bad idea. Her mind was cleared of any troubles she had about what had happened yesterday. She felt at ease around Orihime. It was a weird feeling.

Rukia approached another stand with plushy strawberry pillows. She smiled as her fingers lingered on a black seed. '_I should buy this just to annoy him…'_

"Excuse me girls, but what are two pretty ones as yourselves, doing here at a flea market?" Rukia abruptly looked up from the strawberry pillow to see a stunningly handsome guy sitting behind the pillow stand. Orihime could only blink at him.

He had gorgeous amber eyes that twinkled up at them. His hair was perfectly in his eyes and it was long and medium brown, almost auburn. He smirked up at them, his fingers laced together with his chin resting on his hands.

"How can I help you two beautiful ladies today?" He asked smoothly, raising a sharp eyebrow. Both girls felt their faces flush red and they exchanged knowing looks. Rukia gulped and blinked rapidly. What was wrong with her? Orihime wasn't doing any better. Rukia could practically hear her heartbeat.

"O-Oh, I was just looking at t-this pillow," Rukia stammered, holding up the strawberry pillow and for a moment she had forgotten why she wanted to buy it in the first place. The boy smirked and stood up. He gracefully walked over to Rukia and leaned against the table with one hand. She gulped again and backed up until her back connected with Orihime's front side. The girls coughed nervously.

"I'm Yagami, by the way. Yagami Light."

Rukia laughed nervously before looking behind her to see Orihime blushing madly. She stepped aside and gestured towards Orihime.

"Erm, this is my friend, Inoue Orihime," Rukia introduced her and could've laughed at Orihime's stunned face.

"Well, hello there beautiful," Light cooed as he took Orihime's hand and brought it up to his lips. She giggled and brought her hand to her cheek.

"H-Hi," Orihime squeaked. Light lightly laughed and dropped Orihime's hand. He turned towards Rukia and smiled. She felt herself blushing again and she didn't know why. But when Light approached her, making their proximity only a breath away, Rukia gasped and abruptly jerked away from him. He was too close and she could smell his strong, overwhelming cologne and it smelled just like her attacker and suddenly Rukia wanted nowhere near him. She gasped and held her hand to her mouth as her eyes began to burn with unshed tears.

Orihime looked at Rukia with a worried look before quickly wrapping her arms around her petite friend's shoulders. She shook her lightly.

"Kuchiki-san, are you okay?" Orihime asked worriedly. Her eyebrows scrunched together in worry and fear for her friend. "Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia's eyes finally locked onto Orihime's face and she felt her knees buckle. Her eyes were overwhelmingly gentle and caring. Rukia felt safe.

Light stepped back and cocked an eyebrow again.

"Did I do something?" Orihime looked over her shoulder to look at Light. She sighed and shook her head.

"Kuchiki-san doesn't like close proximity. My apologies Yagami-kun, I didn't realize."

Light shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean to upset her. I assumed she was interested…" Orihime smiled sympathetically at him and turned back towards Rukia. She looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"You okay?"

Rukia looked at her at let her hand drop from her mouth. She felt so comfortable and safe around Orihime, it was weird. She felt secure. The very presence of Orihime made her feel happy.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Rukia breathed, looking down and feeling ashamed for causing such a big scene. She felt Orihime wrap her arms around her shoulders again and felt herself smile. Orihime was gentle with her embrace.

"Come on, Kuchiki-san, let's buy the pillow and then we can get out of here, okay?" Orihime tried with a smile and her voice as enthusiastic, yet soft as it could be. Rukia looked up and nodded, her face showing a hue of pink.

Orihime stepped aside. Rukia smiled to herself and reached for her wallet once again. She pulled out her money and handed it to Light before picking up two pillows. Orihime glanced at her with a strange look.

"What do you need two for, Kuchiki-san?" Rukia laughed and stuffed the pillows into her bag.

"No reason, really," Rukia laughed again, imagining Ichigo's face when she gave him the pillow. _'Priceless…'_

Light leaned forward on the table, looking up at Rukia and Orihime with interest. He reached for a sharpie marker and held it out between the two girls. Rukia scowled at the marker while Orihime looked at it curiously.

"One of you ladies want to write your number on my hand?" Light asked with a cocky smirk as he cocked yet another eyebrow. Orihime glanced at Rukia before giggling. She shook her head and lightly pushed the marker towards Rukia. Although he was handsome with beautiful eyes, she wasn't interested. She was still madly in love with someone else.

Rukia's eyes widened. She laughed nervously and pushed the marker away from her as well.

"I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend," Rukia apologized with an awkward giggle. Light's face fell and he put the marker back down on the table. He turned his head away from them and caught sight of a tall, busty blonde. Rukia scowled at him as he shooed them away with the flick of his hand.

"Jerk…" Rukia grumbled under her breath as she walked away from the stand. Orihime only laughed.

Orihime caught sight of a smoothie stand and her face immediately lit up. She grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her over to the stand, excitedly shouting something about bananas, peaches, cheese, bean paste, and strawberry vanilla yogurt. Rukia could almost feel herself turn blue.

Orihime giggled her entire order before turning toward Rukia and asking if she wanted anything. She asked for a simple strawberry banana and began pulling out her wallet. She stopped when Orihime's hand rested on hers.

"I got this, Kuchiki-san." Orihime smiled and pulled out her last five dollars, handing it to the clerk. Each smoothie was about a $1.75, thankfully.

The clerk took the money and handed Orihime her change back before turning toward the blender.

"Wow, you know, you have some weird taste in smoothies, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime pointed out with wide, innocent eyes. Rukia felt the laughter bubbled up in her throat and she let it loose with a wide grin.

"Yeah, sure," Rukia chuckled. Orihime smiled and turned back toward the smoothie stand as their smoothies showed up.

"Thank you!" Orihime cheered as she took the smoothies into her hands. She turned around to Rukia and handed her a smoothie.

They began walking back to Rukia's house, sipping away their smoothies in peace.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime called, glancing over at Rukia as she sipped the unique smoothie.

"Hmm?" Rukia scowled as she stepped on a crunchy leaf. '_poor leaf…'_

"What happened back there?" Rukia glanced back at Orihime, raising an eyebrow and nonchalantly sipping her smoothie. "You know… with Yagami-kun?"

Rukia gulped down the smoothie a little too fast and coughed wildly, pounding on her chest to breathe again. Orihime quickly began to pat her back with a worried expression. She asked if she was okay and Rukia nodded with one last cough. She looked back up at Orihime's face and sighed.

It was weird opening up to someone Rukia thought all this time was just a ditsy pizza place owner. Her view on Orihime had totally changed. In fact, every since she met Ichigo, her point of view on things changed a lot.

Orihime gasped, tears welling up in her grey eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Rukia-san, I had no idea! I'm so sorry! Kurosaki-kun never told me anything about that! He just said to keep you company, I never knew. If I would've-"

"First of all, did you just say Rukia-san?" Rukia laughed at Orihime's stunned face. "It's fine, as long as I can call you Orihime-san," Rukia chuckled, bringing her lips back to her smoothie.

"Y-yes it's fine. I just felt really comfortable with you, Rukia-san! I didn't mean to…"

"You worry too much Orihime-san. When Ichigo first met me, he immediately called me Rukia. Even that redheaded kid was already calling me Rukia-san."

Orihime laughed.

"You mean Arabai-kun?" Orihime smiled at Rukia as she shrugged. "Tatsuki-san seems to like you too, you know… we all really like you I guess. You're really easy to… you're really easy to love, Rukia-san," Orihime smiled as she spoke softly, her eyes going from excited and wide, to caring and kind and _loving_. Rukia's heart swelled and her amount of happiness skyrocketed. She couldn't believe her ears. In all her life, all she ever wanted was to be excepted. She believed that Hisana was really the only person to ever truly except her, and maybe Ichigo really did care for her; the real her. That girl that died so long ago was slowly being brought back to life and Rukia had to admit that she missed her. She was spunky, and outspoken. She was brave and strong, and rash but wise. And they seemed to except that, along with the broken girl she was hiding behind. Rukia wanted to cry and just fall into Orihime with open arms and heart.

If she was easy to love, she wanted that love. She wanted someone to tell her that they loved her, that she was important; that she was needed in a world like this. And if she could get that love, then she'd take it. In a heartbeat.

Rukia stopped walking and threw her empty cup aside. Orihime watched with wide eyes as the cup rolled away and into a nearby sewer. She squeaked in surprise as Rukia wrapped her thin arms around her waist and held her tight. Orihime's surprised face faded and her face softened again. She wrapped her arms around Rukia's shoulders and laid her head on top of hers.

"Oh, Rukia-san, this is what I mean by how easy you are to love! You have so much love in your heart to give, and you're just waiting to give it out to the right people. It's building up inside of you, isn't it?" Orihime pulled back with a small smile as Rukia looked up at her face. She nodded her head sheepishly and Orihime sighed in content with a kind smile. "Well, you can give it out to us; you can share it and let us hold onto it, ok? Arabai-kun, and Tatsuki-san, I just know they'd love you if they knew you like I knew you. I know I love you…" Rukia clenched her eyes shut and tightened her hold on this new found love. She didn't want to let it go. She didn't want to lose it. This was so unlike her, to be cuddling up to this girl, she pretty much barely knew, but she felt loved. She felt so loved and she didn't want to lose that. "And I know… I know… that Kurosaki-kun loves you too."

Rukia slowly pulled away from Orihime to look up at her face. She had such a kind heart. She was so strong and Rukia adored the wise, solemn girl with such somber eyes.

Orihime seemed to choke out the words, but she held true meaning behind everything she said. There was no doubt or uncertainty in her voice.

Rukia finally pulled back from Orihime with a smile that felt relaxed and not forced. She opened her mouth to speak, but the sudden ambulance rushing past her interrupted her. It's sirens rung in her ears, screaming and shouting into her ears, and the amount of speed from the ambulance blew the wind at her face. Rukia raised her hand from the dust and tiny leaves that rushed at her face. Orihime's hair whipped at her arms as her own hair lashed at her face.

"What the hell was that?" Rukia nearly shouted, watching as the ambulance peeled away from their view. Orihime could only shrug and watch as the ambulance sped away.

Rukia looked back down the road to see more cars following the ambulance. Her eyes widened as she saw Byakuya's black sports car speeding after the ambulance. He didn't seem to notice her. Police cars followed after him quickly and Rukia stared at the direction of the cars. She gasped and before she knew what she was doing, she began to sprint in the direction of the car's incoming direction.

"Kuchiki-san! Where are you going!" Orihime yelled after Rukia, running after her. But Rukia didn't stop. She kept running, her teeth clenched together, her fist balled, and her prayers running through her head. She could only pray that it wasn't what she was thinking. "Kuchiki-san!"

"Those cars are coming from my house!" Rukia shouted, her legs pumping to keep going. She finally reached her house, out of breath and clearly tired from Orihime's view but a Kuchiki did not stop when something needed to be done. She wouldn't rest until she was sure.

Rukia stared at her front door for a brief second before running towards the door and slamming it open. She ran into the house, frantically looking around like something was missing. Orihime came into the doorway, breathing heavily and resting on the frame.

Rukia had a crazed look in her eyes. She was breathing heavy and looking around her house like a mad woman. She looked like she was going crazy by the second.

"HISANA!" Rukia screamed into the air, waiting for a returning call; a shout from upstairs, a yell from the garden, a scream telling her to stop yelling, _anything!_

And when pure silence pierced her ears, she felt her heart dropping into her stomach. Rukia sucked in a deep breath and screamed for her sister again, this time a little more frantic; crazier. She looked bewildered as she began opening up doors and slamming them closed.

"NEE-SAN!" Rukia screamed once again, slamming one last door with all of her willpower. The door creaked as it nearly fell off its hinges. Orihime called for Rukia but her voice only fell to death ears. Rukia huffed angrily, glaring at the door as if it did something to her. She wanted to rip it apart for not having her sister on the other side of it. She wanted to kick it down, or punch it in; she just wanted this anger to go somewhere.

"Kuchiki-san…" Rukia growled at the voice and turned from the door. She eyed Orihime and balled her fist even tighter, but her anger somehow fizzled away once she saw the frightened look in her eyes. Her expression softened and she felt hot tears tug at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Rukia-san, please calm down."

Orihime motioned towards Rukia with her hand. Rukia's bottom lip quivered as she saw the fear in Orihime's bright eyes. Could she really cause someone to be so scared of her? Rukia dropped her head into her hands and screamed as loud as she could, letting the anger come out once more. She gripped at her hair and felt her body shake, as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, threatening it to split open again.

"Rukia-san…"

"Please, Orihime-san, just get me to the hospital…" Rukia murmured into her shaking hands. Orihime took a small step forward, her face going into one of fright and pain for Rukia.

"Why? What happened…?"

"Just get me to the hospital!" Rukia roared a little louder than she intended to. She snapped her head up to look at Orihime with a glare much more menacing than what she meant. Rukia groaned and stepped forward to Orihime.

"Orihime-san, please just take me to the hospital… I need to get there… now. P-Please-" Rukia's voice cracked and she stopped talking in fear that she would start crying.

Orihime simply nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. She didn't quite understand what was happening, but she could understand when someone was going through something. She wouldn't take Rukia's sudden anger personal. She had her times as well.

"I just need to call Kurosaki-kun since I don't have a car with me, just sit until he gets here, okay Rukia-san? Please, just relax," Orihime tried, gesturing towards Rukia's fancy couch in her living room. Rukia nodded without protest and went over to her couch. She sat down before realizing she had worn her body out, therefore plopping over on her side. She buried her head into the couch, where she screamed and tried to keep in her tears.

Orihime waited for the other line to pick up as patiently as she could. She looked over at Rukia every once in awhile to make sure she was okay. If that's what you called ok…

The other line picked up after four rings. Orihime let out a sigh of relief.

"_Orihime-san? I'm just getting out of school, what's up?"_

"Kurosaki-kun, oh please tell me you have your dad's truck today!" Orihime said through the phone, glancing over at Rukia. She was pounding her fist into the couch.

"_Yeah, why? I'm on my way home right now. You sound frantic, what's wrong?"_ Orihime would've normally jumped for joy if Ichigo had asked about her well being, but at the moment she was much more pre-occupied with getting Rukia where she needed to be. Her needs came first at the moment. That didn't stop her from being slightly happy to even hear his voice though.

"It's Rukia-"

"_What happened to her? Is she okay? Did someone hurt her or something? Does she need me? I can be over there in five minutes!"_ A sad smile came to Orihime's face. Oh God, he cared so much about her; it was just so beautiful, and yet she wanted to crawl into a corner and cry.

"N-no, please hurry, but she needs to go to the hospital-"

"_Oh my Gawd, what the hell happened!"_

"Kurosaki-kun, I mean she needs a ride. Rukia-san is fine," Orihime glanced over at the petite girl once again, noticing her nails clawing into the furniture. "Well, kind of. Just hurry and get here soon!"

"_Two minutes away, see you."_ And with that, Ichigo hung up. Orihime only nodded even though he couldn't see her. She closed the phone in her hands and sighed, moving towards Rukia. She sat down in the spot that Rukia was laying down over, and carefully reached her hand out. Rukia flinched at the contact on her back. What the hell was that?

She slowly picked her head up to see Orihime rubbing her back and staring at her with those beautiful, bright grey eyes. Rukia felt those tears again, but blinked them away. She wanted nothing more but to cling to this woman like the mother she never had and cry into her until she was crying herself to sleep.

She could only stare as Orihime leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She felt limp and lifeless.

Orihime smiled, tightening her hold.

"It's going to be okay, Rukia-san… I promise that in the end it will be alright," Orihime began, her voice soft and gentle. She pulled back to look Rukia in the eyes. Her eyes were slowly dulling by the second. A sad smile pulled at her lips once again and she grabbed Rukia by her shoulders. "And if it isn't alright yet, than it isn't the end," Orihime finished, giving Rukia's shoulders a gentle shake.

Rukia's eyes grew wide at such a wise statement. She only stared at Orihime with admiration. Orihime smiled at her, opening her mouth to say something before the sound of a loud car pulling up into the driveway cut her off. Orihime realized Rukia's shoulder and glanced over towards the door. She turned back to Rukia and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, I think that's Kurosaki-kun." Rukia nodded as Orihime pulled her up and they began to walk towards her front door. Rukia nearly screamed when Ichigo suddenly showed up and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. Orihime released Rukia's hand and took a step back. She turned her head away from them and closed her eyes.

Ichigo pulled back first.

"What happened? Why do we need to go to the hospital?" Rukia looked down at her shaking hands. "Rukia?"

"Oh Gawd, Ichigo, I saw ambulances and Byakuya was driving so fast with them, and Nee-san isn't here, and the cops and the house is so empty… Oh Gawd, it's so empty!" Rukia bellowed, falling into Ichigo and clutching onto his shirt. Ichigo scanned the house, and like Rukia said, no Hisana.

He gulped and held her to his chest.

"Alright, let's go to the hospital, maybe… maybe she's there," Ichigo suggested, slowly unwrapping his arms from around Rukia. She nodded, already heading for the door. She felt like she was slowly falling apart. Ichigo looked towards Orihime.

"You can go home now Ori-"

"NO!" Rukia nearly shouted, stopping at the door as she placed her hands up. Ichigo and Orihime stared at her questionably. Rukia shook her head, her tears swishing around in her eyes. "She has to come!" She felt so ridiculous, but at the moment, she needed those grey eyes to let her know it would be okay; to hold her up before she broke. She needed those warm arms to wrap around her, and if she wasn't there then Rukia didn't know how she would go through with the possibility of seeing her sister attached to tubes and cables.

Yes, Ichigo was there, but it just wasn't the same. He was her rock. Orihime had somehow become something a little more. She was a mother figure. Rukia had rocks in her life before. She never had a mother.

'_This is so silly of me_.'

"She has to come, please," Rukia pleaded again, this time her voice much lower. Orihime nodded and looked over at Ichigo.

"Or course, Rukia, let's go. Orihime will be by your side the whole time."

The car ride there was silent. The only thing heard was the gentle humming of the truck. Rukia sat in silence with her head rested on Orihime's shoulder. She wanted to just break down and let it all out, but she couldn't bring herself to cry in public like that.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Rukia wanted to just pass out. She was just so exhausted. She just needed to see her sister and make sure she was okay.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and they walked over to the front desk together. Orihime held Rukia's other hand.

"Kuchiki, Hisana please," Ichigo said to the receptionist at the desk. This seemed so familiar. The receptionist had black hair that was pulled up into a tight bun. She wore glasses and had dark blue eyes. Her nametag read Nanao Ise.

Nanao looked up from her computer and looked over the rim of her glasses. She cleared her throat and clicked one last key.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she is currently in surgery right now, but they should be done in a few hours. You're welcome to visit our guest station while you wait," Nanao stated, pushing up her glasses again.

Rukia took her hands from both Orihime and Ichigo, and pressed them to her mouth to keep in her screams. She wanted to sob and cry and weep and just fall to the floor and brake down like the weak child she was. Her sister was in surgery and just the fact that her sister would even need surgery was enough to make her break and she wanted to just scream. Why did this always happen to her?

She shook her head, clutching her eyes shut. She repeatedly chanted the word no in her head and out loud as she paced back and forth. Her world was spinning. It was twirling, and flipping, and churning, and going in every direction, she didn't want to think about it.

Ichigo tried reaching out for her, but Rukia would only flinch away from him. Ichigo glanced over at Orihime, exchanging knowing looks.

"Rukia?"

Rukia's head quickly shot up at the calling of her name and the familiar voice.

"Byakuya," Rukia choked out, quickly wiping her face of any tears. There stood her brother in law in all of his glory. He was in a black suit with a loose dark blue tie. His eyes were red as if he was crying, but Rukia found that idea just ridiculous. His stare was blank and emotionless as usual, but it was those damn eyes and the way he stood like the world was on his shoulders and he could barely hold it up any longer. This was a side of him Rukia had never thought she see. Byakuya… didn't have feelings…

She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes so that some of the redness would go away. She didn't want Byakuya to see her so weak and vulnerable.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Byakuya approached her. He seemed so much taller now for some reason. Had she always been this small in comparison? Or was it just because she felt smaller than an ant now?

Rukia gulped down the lump in her throat.

"I saw you… driving away with the ambulances so I… I had to see why, and then Hisana wasn't home so I got scared…" Rukia managed, feeling her throat close up again. Byakuya's expression didn't change.

"Who brought you here?" Rukia gestured behind her at Ichigo and Orihime. Byakuya glanced behind Rukia for the first time since he approached her. He glanced over at Orihime and nodded at her as she bowed respectively and introduced herself. His eyes flashed over to Ichigo and something in his eyes flashed but he never changed his stoic expression.

"And who might you be?" Byakuya raised a quick eyebrow at him before letting his face go back to being expressionless. Ichigo held out his hand.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo; Rukia's boyfriend," Ichigo introduced himself with his hand still outreached. Byakuya only stared at him. Ichigo coughed nervously and brought his hand back to his side. No one noticed the heartbreaking tearing sound of Orihime's heart.

Byakuya looked back down to Rukia. She gulped and felt like punching Ichigo right now.

"Rukia, you never told me you were having relations with," Byakuya looked up to glare for a quick second at Ichigo and then look back down at Rukia. "A Kurosaki." Rukia cleared her throat, pretending to have an itchy spot on her neck, ignoring the fact that Byakuya seemed to know the Kurosaki family.

"O-Oh well, I guess it slipped my m-mind…"

Byakuya looked up from Rukia to glance over at Ichigo again. He was starting to get really annoyed with this stoic ass staring at him like he was the plague. Hell, he was _not_ the plague; he was a sexy ass damn good kisser who happened to be very much attracted and adored his somehow related sister.

"It slipped your mind?" Byakuya questioned, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's face. Rukia opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when one of the hospital rooms suddenly slammed open and out came a very frustrated and exhausted doctor. He walked past them mumbling something about the most odd and mysterious illness he had ever seen. He threw off his white mouth mask in frustration and approached the front desk.

He had long curly, dark brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. He had a light brown five o'clock shadow and dark brown eyes. His doctor's robe was an unusual pink colour and Ichigo could've sworn he was wearing a flower on the top corner of it.

The four watched him curiously.

"Nanao-chan!" The surgeon whined, leaning against the counter. Nanao peered over here glasses and glared at the doctor.

"What do you want, Dr. Shunsui?" Kyoraku frowned and tilted his head down to her.

"O C'mon Nanao-chan, call me Kyoraku!"

"No."

"Nanaoooo-chann!" Nanao sighed and closed her eyes in irritation.

"Do you need something Dr. Shunsui?" Kyoraku chuckled before looking back at the room he had just left.

"Sake would be nice."

"You can't drink on the job you moron!" Nanao shouted, scowling at him and slamming her fist down on the desk. He chuckled again and tilted his head down to her again.

"Fine, I'll just have Lisa-chan get some for me!" Nanao sighed heavily and rubbed her temple with her fingers.

"What do you even need Sake for Dr. Shunsui?" Kyoraku pointed behind him with his thumb in the direction of the room he had just left.

"I just did surgery on a patient with an illness I've never seen before. We've done all we can, but there is really nothing left for us to do now that the illness has spread this far and she's had it for so long, too. We're doing everything possible to get rid of it, but it's pretty much useless," Kyoraku sighed, eyeing the door with a heavy heart. He turned back to Nanao who had a saddened look on her face. "She has about a week left."

Nanao's eyes widened, and she gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"That bad?" Kyoraku nodded solemnly.

Nanao shook her head before looking up to see four staring guest past Kyoraku. They were all here for the same person, and they seemed to be so engrossed in what Kyoraku was saying. Were they possibly here for that good as gone woman?

Nanao looked up at Shunsui and snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention again.

"What?"

"What's the information on that woman?" Kyoraku cocked an eyebrow at her but looked down at his clipboard.

"What do you want to know?"

Nanao glanced back at the four people and sighed.

"Tell me her name."

Shunsui nodded and found her name. He put his finger on it and read it aloud.

"Kuchiki, Hisana." Nanao watched as the tiny black haired girl crumbled to her knees, her hands hiding her face as her body shook violently and she guessed she was sobbing. The tall orange headed boy was immediately by her side and cradling her in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head while whispering reassuring words. She guessed that was her boyfriend.

The curvy auburn haired girl had placed her hands over her mouth in shock and was currently holding the black haired girl's shoulder. She was averting her eyes, but was still there for her friend; like it was hard to look at the crying girl and her boyfriend, but she still wanted to be there for her.

Nanao was more surprised when she saw the reaction of the even taller black haired man. She had remembered when he came to her and told her he was the husband and wanted to see his wife. She was in surgery at the time so she had to tell him to wait in the waiting room. His face had barely changed. His eyes were glazed over and his scowl had slightly deepened. His body was very rigid, but he showed no sign of sympathy or sorrow. He only stood there like a robot with no emotions coming to his features whatsoever. If it were her husband, Nanao would've been on the ground in a heap of tears, and unable to move for days. But he only stood there. He only stood there.

She figured the one with black hair was the woman's little sister or maybe even her twin. They looked very much alike, Nanao could've sworn she had just shrunk in surgery and was walking out just fine. The one with auburn hair was most likely a good friend and the red head was definitely her boyfriend.

Nanao looked away from them, her heart breaking for them. She glanced up to see Kyoraku staring at her with a weird expression.

"Is that all, Nanao-chan?" Nanao sighed and nodded her head. Kyoraku leaned in to get a better look at her. She hissed at his face, but he kept a serious expression. "What's bothering you?"

Nanao sighed again before finally jerking her head in the direction of the four people behind him. Kyoraku looked behind him to see just what Nanao had saw. He cringed.

"What about them?"

Nanao leaned in and held her hand beside her mouth so that she could whisper properly.

"You see that girl? She's Kuchiki-san's sister, and that guy is her husband," Nanao whispered to Kyoraku, pointing to Rukia and Byakuya. He frowned.

He turned from Nanao and began to walk towards the four.

"D-Dr. Shunsui! What are you doing!"

Kyoraku ignored her protest and approached the four. Byakuya could only glare at the intruder. He was completely speechless.

Kyoraku bent down to get at en even level with Rukia. Orihime and Ichigo stared at the strange man with wary eyes.

"Who are you?" But Kyoraku ignored Ichigo as well and tapped Rukia on her shoulder. She hesitantly looked up, her eyes bloodshot and hot tears running down her reddened face. She felt so stupid crying right now. She stared at this man with all of the curiosity she could muster. She felt like choking on these tears and dying right there on the hospital floor, and she just wanted to be alone to die; who was this guy again? Oh yeah, the doctor who pretty much said her sister was a lost cause.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and Rukia flinched against his touch but didn't move away. His voice was so smooth, and husky. It was actually pretty soothing to hear him speak directly to her.

"I wanted to tell you something," Kyoraku began. Rukia nodded, sniffling. He smiled softly at her. "Love is stronger than death, even though it can't stop death from happening. But no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death."

Rukia stared at the doctor, her eyes wide. He was smiling at her with such compassion in his eyes and a warm smile that made her feel so relaxed and comfortable. It was almost like talking to Ukitake himself. Did the two know each other or something?

Rukia nodded, feeling her tears start to dry up already. Ukitake had that affect on her too.

"Do you understand?" Rukia shook her head yes. Kyoraku grinned down at her and stood to his full height again. "Life is a beautiful thing, child." Kyoraku turned away from them and made way for Nanao again. "So just imagine what heaven is like!"

Kyoraku waved his hand in the air and nonchalantly walked past Nanao's desk. She had her mouth hanging wide open and could only stare at his retreating back.

Rukia stared at the doctor as he left to go somewhere in the back room. Even after he left and out of sight, Rukia couldn't tear her eyes away from where he once stood. She finally came out of her trance as a voice called out for her.

"Excuse me, but I think visiting hours are about to begin," Nanao gently called out to the four of them. Rukia's eyes snapped to her face and she nodded, stumbling on herself as she tried to stand up.

Rukia tried walking forward, but only ended up falling into Ichigo as she fumbled with her own feet.

"I'm sorry, this was just so unexpected… I- I mean I never saw it coming, at least not this soon!" Rukia clutched Ichigo's shirt, yelling into his chest. She balanced herself up again, feeling silly again; like a child.

"Rukia," Byakuya breathed her name coldly, avoiding her eyes as she turned around. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him. "I need to speak with you in private."

Rukia nodded, feeling Ichigo's grip on her shoulders lighten before he let her go completely. She began to follow him, but suddenly Nanao's voice called out to them again.

"You can go see her now."

Rukia looked up at Byakuya, silently asking him to let her go. He sighed but nodded. Rukia made way for Hisana's room, her heart racing to see her. She slowly opened the door, an anxious feeling in her gut. She turned to find Ichigo and Orihime behind her, ready to follow her. She opened her mouth to say something, but like lightning Byakuya was by her side and had his arm held out. Ichigo and Orihime stopped in front of his arm, not taking another step forward with the icy look he was giving them.

"I'm sure Rukia would like to be alone with her sister right now." Rukia stared up at Byakuya, silently thanking him. He was still avoiding her eyes. '_Thank you, Byakuya.'_ Rukia turned to open the door and she stepped in before closing it behind her.

Rukia gasped. She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling her eyes sting again. A warm liquid filled her mouth and it tasted metallic. Rukia cursed as she realized her lip was bleeding once again.

Hisana just looked so fragile. She was much paler than before. Her hair was thin, and her body was thinner. When the hell did this happen?

Rukia sat down on the chair by her bedside. She reached out and grabbed Hisana's hands in her own. They felt so cold.

Rukia leaned in and touched her lips to her sister's icy hands, letting them linger there. She closed her eyes, feeling her tears slide down her face again. Rukia breathed Hisana in, taking in everything. She laid her cheek against the back of her cold hand, her tears falling onto her fingers.

Those fingers slowly twitched against her cheek, and Rukia, startled, looked up frantically. Hisana turned her head towards Rukia with tired eyes. Rukia could tell it was hard to just turn her head.

"H-Hisana, please don't struggle," Rukia gently whispered, standing to her feet with her sister's hand still in hers. She reached her other hand out to rest on Hisana's also cold cheek. "My Gawd, you're so cold Nee-san.

Hisana gave her a weak smile. She tried moving into a sitting position, but cringed when a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"Just lay down, Nee-san. You don't have to get up," Rukia choked out, her tears falling onto their intertwined hands. Hisana shook her head.

"Don't cry, Rukia," Hisana managed, her voice horse and weak. She reached up her hand to wipe the tears from Rukia's face. Rukia gave a sad smile and a light chuckle.

"How am I supposed to not cry, Nee-san?" Rukia felt more tears flooding her eyes as the sentence left her mouth. "You're leaving me... you're going to leave me just like mom, and daddy, and Kaien and Momo, and Dr. Ukitake." Hisana shook her head.

"I will never leave you, Rukia," Hisana whispered sternly. "Never,"

Rukia didn't understand. Did Hisana not understand that she had less than a week left? She was going to leave her, just like everyone else important in her life. Hisana noticed the perplexed look on Rukia's face and she continued.

"Rukia, you know I love you, right?" Rukia nodded, her tears falling onto Hisana's bed. "You love me too, right?" Rukia gave a weak smile and tightened her hold on Hisana's hand.

"Very much,"

"Then I can never leave you. I love you so much, with everything in me. Love is ultimately stronger than death, and our love is _definitely_ stronger. Even after I'm gone, I want you to know that I will always be with you as long as you never stop loving me," Hisana finished, her voice low but calm. "Do you understand me, RuRu?"

Rukia nodded, bringing Hisana's hand to her lips again. She closed her eyes tightly.

"But I'm so scared,"

Hisana smiled at her, and tightened her hold on Rukia's hand as much as she could; she had very little strength left.

"I know you are, baby."

"Hisana, I'm so scared to lose you. This isn't fair," Rukia choked out through her tears. "Why do they always leave? Why doesn't anyone ever stay? Everyone always leaves, I just want you to stay, please just stay with me!" Rukia shook her head, feeling herself becoming hysterical. Her tears stung her eyes and ran down her face like unstoppable waterfalls. "Just stay with me!"

"Rukia, I'm not leaving-"

"Yes you are!" Rukia found herself screaming. She didn't mean to raise her voice, but she was just so angry at the world. She wanted this anger to go somewhere and fuck itself. All she wanted was her sister to live, and she was filled with this overflowing amount of anger. This wasn't _fucking_ fair!

"You're dying, Hisana! I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to die, or go away! I just want someone in my life to actually stay in my life! You're all that I have! You're not supposed to leave me like this! That's not fair! That's not fair!" Rukia screamed, sobbing into her sister's hands. She fell to her knees and cried out into the sheets of the bed. Hisana felt her heart break with the sight of her little sister so broken. She ran her fingers through Rukia's hair and managed to lean over to kiss her on the top of her head. Rukia's sobs filled the room.

"Hey, Rukia, you remember when you first came home and told me about your first boyfriend? Kaien, right?"

Rukia sniffled and looked up at her sister questionably, but nodded.

"Do you remember how happy, and excited you were? And your cute little cheeks were so red!" Hisana laughed. Rukia coughed and managed a light laugh.

"Or that one time when you brought Momo over for the first time and you guys explored the house together like you had never seen it before, and you were showing her your room, my room, even the bathrooms?" Rukia nodded again, still not understand where her sister was taking this.

"And that time when Dad took us both shopping, and we couldn't pry your tiny little fingers away from The Chappy section, and we ended up having to buy it for you!" Hisana laughed, her pale face turning a light shade of pink. Rukia smiled as the colour returned back to her sister's face. "You were so cute!"

Hisana flipped over slowly onto her side so that she could face Rukia. They smiled at each other and she scooted over, patting the spot where she once lay. Rukia hesitated at first before crawling into the hospital bed with her sister. Their black hair sprawled across the white covers like flying ravens. The sisters smiled at each other, their hands still intertwined together.

"I remember when Dr. Ukitake came to talk to me about one painting that you did. Oh, I recall it being so bright and beautiful. In fact, I think you painted me and you on the swings in a park covered in snow and you in that adorable purple sweater. We had giant smiles, and bright, happy faces! It was the first positive picture you had ever drawn. And oh Rukia, he was so proud of you. So was I," Hisana smiled, taking her free hand and gently moving a piece of hair behind Rukia's ear. Hisana lightly giggled as a hue of pink painted itself across Rukia's cheeks.

Hisana tapped Rukia's nose and smiled at the little giggle her baby sister let out.

"Rukia, what I'm trying to say is, those people… those people were all special to you. You loved them, didn't you?" Rukia swallowed the tiny lump in her throat and nodded. Her tears hadn't completely dried yet, some still threatened to spill over her lids, but laughing with her sister had felt so good. She forgot she was in the hospital for a second.

"And they all "left" you, right?" Rukia sighed, and nodded. Where was she going with this again?

"But love is stronger than death, and your memories with them will forever be with you. You can't forget about someone you loved, not when you've had so many precious memories with them. You hold onto them, you never let them go, and you keep them safe so that they're never broken or hurt or forgotten," Hisana paused, watching as Rukia's eyes widened and searched her face.

"Well, when I have to go, I want you to reflect back on all of our good memories together. I want you to remember as hard as you can, and I want you to look up into the sky and smile and talk to me about it. Okay? I want you to talk about it _with _me."

Rukia felt herself crying again.

"Do you promise me?"

Rukia tightly shut her eyes and hid her face away in her sister's chest. She sobbed again and held tight to her hand and the sleeve of her gown.

"Rukia, you have to promise me! I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to forget me," Hisana whispered, her voice low again. She cradled Rukia to her chest, resting her head on the top of hers.

Rukia shook her head.

"N-Nee-san I will never forget you… I will never, ever forget you," Rukia whimpered into her sister. "I promise you that much."

Hisana sighed and ran her fingers through Rukia's hair again. Rukia almost fell asleep, but pulled back before her eyes could completely shut.

"How are you so alive, when you're dying?" Rukia asked, cringing at her own question. Hisana laughed wholeheartedly, coughing as she began to laugh too hard.

"Well, my little RuRu, I've had about 8 months to think about this… and I'm okay with it," Hisana smiled, twirling a piece of Rukia's hair in between her fingers. Rukia frowned. '_Well, I'm not.'_

"8 months?"

Hisana sighed and nodded.

"I guess it's about time I told you, although I think it's a little too late for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rukia, 8 months ago, my doctor told me I had that much time to live. I've been getting sicker and sicker ever since. I hated to see you see me like that, so I didn't tell you, or Byakuya. You never noticed because I was good at hiding it from you; except for that one day when you came upstairs and I was in the kitchen coughing up blood." Rukia cringed at that memory.

"But about 6 months in, Byakuya found out and he started taking me to checkups almost every week. I thought it was nice of him, but he was worrying too much and it was affecting his work and his health; ironic right?" Hisana smiled at Rukia who only stared at her, listening.

"Well, that's when I really decided that I couldn't tell you. You would've gone crazy. I just know. So I made Byakuya promise me that he would never tell you, at least not until you were ready for it. He would always pressure me to tell you, but you were so happy with Kurosaki-kun, I didn't want to ruin that with such bad news for you!"

"At first I was a bit shaken up about it too, I mean I'm only 26 and I'm already about to hit the deck! Where's the logic in that?" Hisana laughed at herself, but continued when she saw Rukia's expression had not changed. "But after awhile of denial, there comes the acceptance. And with that acceptance, you begin to realize things you never thought about before. For most of my life, I had always been looking, but never seeing. I was always saying words, but never actually speaking. I could hear, but I couldn't remember the last time I really heard someone. I didn't know how to feel anymore, and suddenly it was all coming back to me. I could speak, and see, and hear and I could actually feel. I felt like a toddler, learning all over again. And it's the most amazing thing in the world."

Hisana sighed, closing her eyes with a smile. Rukia only stared at her, taking in everything her sister was saying.

"So… so you're happy?"

Hisana nodded, opening her eyes. She rested her hand on Rukia's cheek, noticing the hurt look on her face.

"Baby sister, I would never be happy to leave you. And remember, I'm not even leaving you; just taking a little break from this world. You can still talk to me, all the time. But, I've never been happier. I'm not scared. I'm ready."

Rukia felt her tears gently sliding down her heart shaped face.

"So Byakuya knew the whole time and didn't say anything?"

"Please don't be mad at him, it's my fault; he was only trying to make me happy."

"But he knew!" Rukia shouted, sitting up from her spot next to Hisana. "This whole time, he knew you… he knew you were dying; my own sister, and he never told me!" Rukia felt that anger again. She hated this feeling; so out of control, like nothing was in her grasp. It was all slipping away from her, right through her fingers.

"Don't be angry with Byakuya, Rukia," Hisana tried again.

"Then who should I be angry with! He never told me, and this whole time I was thinking you were just fine!" Rukia growled, jumping from the bed. Hisana sighed, looking down at her pale, cold hands.

"Be angry at me, then." Rukia sighed heavily and approached Hisana. She breathed in and out before taking her hands back into hers.

"I could never be angry with you, Nee-san. I'm… I'm just so mad and I can't conceal it. I'm hurting, and it feels like crap," Rukia mumbled, letting her head drop.

Hisana smiled before letting out a small chuckle.

"I remember that little girl; she was so angry at the world." Hisana shook her head. "You were so mad at everyone, even me. You blamed yourself, you blamed me, you even blamed the mailman; it was everyone's fault that everything was falling apart."

Rukia took one hand back to wipe away the tears falling from her bloodshot eyes.

"I was immature back then…"

"I know, you're so much wiser now, and I love you for that. I want you to know that Byakuya loves you too."

Rukia laughed at that, but Hisana's face was serious.

"Rukia, he only wants what's good for you. He wanted to tell you so badly, so that it would be fair for you, so that you didn't have to find out the hard way. He doesn't want you to struggle so much in life anymore. He knows your pain, he's been through it, and when he loses me, he's going to go through it again."

Rukia stared at her sister, waiting for her to continue.

"If it seems like he doesn't like your art; you're wrong. He loves it, he thinks it's beautiful and he couldn't be more proud of you-"

"Then why-"

"Because he wants what's best for you! He loves your art, but doesn't believe it will make you the money you're going to need and he doesn't want you to be in debt one day or struggling just to pay your bills. He doesn't want you to struggle at all, Rukia!" Rukia stared at her sister, searching her face for any faults in her statements. She found none.

She sighed, shaking her head. None of this made any sense anymore. In fact, none of it ever made any sense.

"Well, he doesn't seem to like Ichigo very much, what's the reasoning behind that?"

Hisana laughed and shook her head.

"So I'm guessing they finally met, huh?" Rukia nodded.

"Byakuya isn't a very big fan of the Kurosaki family; some stuff happened years ago with Dr. Kurosaki and ever since Byakuya can't stand anyone with Kurosaki in their name. That, and he wants you to marry his cousin, but just ignore that," Hisana laughed, squeezing Rukia's hand. Rukia smiled at that.

"So please don't be angry with him, he really does love you." Rukia nodded, feeling silly for raising her voice earlier. She apologized, her face turning pink. Hisana only laughed and hugged her baby sister as tight as she could.

Rukia felt like crying all over again. She was going to miss this. She was going to miss Hisana's sweet smell, and the way her hugs felt like a warm blanket coming over her during a cold winter storm.

She wanted to hold onto this memory forever. Her tears fell onto Hisana's shoulder. She couldn't remember a time when she had cried so much, beside when her dad and Kaien died or when Momo left. But her sister hadn't even gone yet.

She felt so childish to be crying, but lately it was all she wanted to do.

Her sister had accepted her death, when would she?

A gentle knock at the door interrupted the two and they pulled away from each other. Hisana cringed as she shifted back into her bed, feeling that sharp pain in her stomach again.

The door slowly opened and in walked a doctor. She was rather tall with sleek black hair that was pulled into one big long pigtail that was braided in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Unohana. I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to do a quick check up on you, Mrs. Kuchiki," The doctor's voice was gentle and kind. She was soft spoken and smiled sweetly at them. Rukia nodded before leaning down to her sister and giving her one last kiss to the cheek.

'_My Gawd, this might be our last kiss,'_

She felt a few single tears slide down her cheek.

"One day your life will flash before your eyes, Rukia," Hisana whispered, grabbing her sister's hand. Rukia nodded, feeling those tears fall onto their hands. "Make sure it's worth watching."

Rukia nodded again, her body starting to shake with her sobs once again. The doctor gently cleared her throat. Rukia spared her a glance before looking back at her sister.

"I have to go, Nee-san," Rukia choked out.

"I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too, Hisana."

**HOT DAMN THAT WAS A LOT OF DIALOUGE!**

**What did you guys think? I'm usually really good at writing depressing scenes because I guess I'm just a morbid person haha. But this one was more of a "Oh wow I'm going to cry with you Rukia because I feel your pain and I just want to punch in some walls, and maybe drown my sorrows in sweeeeeeeet old vodka…"**

**But you know, I did my best (:**

**I really hope your guys like it! The next chapter is pretty much just a bunch of flashbacks that you've never seen before, so it's going to let you see everything. You'll be able to look into Rukia and Hisana's relationship just a little further and maybe some other characters, I haven't decided yet.**

**How did you like the RukiHime in this? Personally for me, I think Rukia was a bit OOC with her sometimes, but I didn't quite want to take it out so I hope I made the right choice with that.**

**I know there probably wasn't enough IchiRuki but these next few chapters are mostly for Byakuya, Rukia, and Hisana. The IchiRuki will make a big comeback around chapter 20. Well, haha kind of (;**

**Go vote in the poll, I think it's still open!**

**My apologies for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes!**

**Review! Iceflakes or Flames!**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	19. A Blast From The Past

**I'm really excited about this chapter! I really hope you guys like it! You're about to take a journey into the life of Rukia and Hisana. There will be anger, tears, and laughter (: I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! And by the way, you might want to put on some asum music while reading this chapter; something that will get you in the mood! It could be sad, or loud and crazy, whatever! But I think a mixture of the two would be great for this chapter, like something by Christiana Auguilera (However you spell her last name). **

**I'd like to dedicate this little chapter to pamianime. I haven't heard from her in awhile; in fact, I haven't heard from her since chapter 14, but I was just thinking about her. So that got me to check out some of her artwork on deviant art, and I was suddenly inspired to write this chapter. You guys should really check it out! Her pen name is the same as her fanfiction one: pamianime. She does some really beautiful IchiRuki work! I hope you're reading this pami! Thank you for the support so far!**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**Prepare to cry (: Maybe. . .**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Well, I just called Tite Kubo yesterday, and we're currently signing over some papers and looking through some legal things, so just wait a little awhile until all of the paper work is all filled out.**

Rukia sat in the waiting room, her knees tucked to her chest with her arms wounded around her legs.

They were performing random test on her sister. She had no idea what they were doing. She had left the room an hour ago, why was this taking so long? Rukia scowled at the closed emergency room door, silently wishing to be on the other side of it. These chairs weren't the most comfortable to be sitting in, but she would wait here as long as she needed to.

Byakuya had busied himself with visiting the guest station. He waited with her for awhile, but he disappeared off somewhere about 30 minutes ago. Rukia barely noticed. She just wanted to be on the other side of that door, and by her sister's side. She had to know if she was okay.

Rukia barely looked up at Ichigo when he approached her with a bagel and a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate.

"Orihime-san just left. She had to go meet Ishida for something." Rukia vaguely remembered that name, but nodded, her eyes still locked on the door in front of her. Her vision was blocked by the cup of hot chocolate.

"Want some? I got it for you at the guest station." Rukia shook her head. Ichigo sighed and held out the bagel. "Aren't you hungry?" Rukia shook her head again, eyes still locked on the door. She heard Ichigo sigh above her again.

"Rukia, please, you have to eat something," Ichigo tried again, wiggling the bagel in her face. Rukia only grunted as a response. "Rukia…"

"I'm not hungry."

"Shut up, and eat the damn bagel, midget. I'm not giving you a choice."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, seeing him smirking. Her lip twitched, but she fought the smile. Ichigo caught it, but said nothing and only wiggled the bagel in her face more. Rukia sighed and took it into her hands. She eyed it before bringing it to her lips and taking a bite of the crème cheese covered toasted bread. She had to admit, it tasted pretty good. Ichigo smiled and sat down by her side.

He watched as his girlfriend finished the rest of the bagel in just a few more bites, and he smiled.

"I told you were hungry."

Rukia licked her fingers clean and looked back over to Ichigo. She stared at his face, feeling completely lost for words. She did all of her crying with her sister. Now, all she wanted to do was to be held. She wanted so badly for Ichigo to just hold her, but that would be needy. She didn't want to seem needy, but oh God, she needed him.

And as if he had read her mind, Ichigo leaned over and wrapped his arms around Rukia. She felt so relieved and blessed. Her arms came from around her knees and she wrapped them around his neck.

"It's going to be okay, Rukia."

Rukia nodded, wanting so badly to believe that. She closed her eyes, feeling Ichigo's warmth radiating onto her. She never realized how cold she was until now.

"You're freezing, love. Do you want some hot chocolate?" Rukia felt Ichigo slowly pull away to grab his hot chocolate from where he set it down. He handed it to her, letting her cold hands take in the warmth.

"Thanks," she mumbled, bringing her lips to the rim of the cup. It went down her throat like silk.

Ichigo nodded, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame again. Rukia set the cup aside and closed her eyes, leaning her head on Ichigo's chest.

She found herself thinking, and thinking, and before she knew it, she had memories flooding her head like an overfilled bathtub. It all came crashing onto her, and she couldn't fight them.

"_You know, Rukia, if you ever want to talk to daddy, just go look up at the stars," Hisana spoke softly, running her fingers through her 12 year old little sister's hair. It was 3 in the morning, on a school night (or morning) for Rukia. She had school in four hours, but her sudden sobbing in the middle of the night had awoken Hisana. She screamed to the top of her lungs, her tears making her vision blurry and her fist pounding down on the bed. It was so unexpected, it even shocked Rukia._

_Rukia looked up from her sister's lap, staring at her with a confused expression. Her eyes were still watery, but her crying had stopped._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Hisana smiled down at her before looking up. She stared at the ceiling, imagining the bright stars on the other side of it._

"_The stars, you can talk to them. You just have to find the right one. The one that sparkles the most for you, that one is daddy." Rukia blinked at her sister._

"_And if you can't find the brightest one, talk to all of them. Ask them if they've seen our father. They should know where he is, they'll point you in the direction of him." Rukia could only stare up at Hisana. She felt her eyes stinging again. Rukia bit down on her lip. Hisana's fingers continued running through her hair._

"_Did you ever talk… to the stars… Nee-san?" Rukia found her voice to be weak and it cracked in the middle of her sentence._

_Hisana smiled and looked back down at her baby sister. _

"_Of course," she answered, moving a piece of hair from Rukia's face. "I talk to them all the time. I talk to our mother, I talked to daddy last night, and I just had a conversation with grandpa a few nights ago!" Hisana laughed lightly. Rukia continued to only stare in complete awe._

"_Daddy taught me about the stars before he passed. He told me if I wanted to talk to mommy; that I could. And at first I was just as confused as you are. I didn't understand. But he explained to me all of the wonders the stars could do."_

"_And he said I could talk to her… through you as well."_

_Rukia blinked in shock. How was that possible? _

"_You know how when you were born, our mother passed only minutes after?" Rukia swallowed the guilty lump in her throat and nodded, her tears threatening to spill again. _

"_Don't feel bad, baby sister," Hisana whispered, taking her soft, warm hands and wiping the tears from Rukia's eyes. "Through her, you came along, and you're the most wonderful little girl I could ever ask for. I love you more than anyone on this whole entire planet. Maybe even universe," Hisana smiled down at Rukia, running her fingers through her hair again._

"_Weren't you mad at me?" Hisana frowned._

"_For what?"_

"_Because I ruined everything…"_

"_Shh, Rukia, don't say that. You ruined nothing. You brought this family a bundle of joy and love, and your smile is just like mommy's. You laugh like her, like me. We both look just like her, and when you get older, you'll be able to see it better. I can see her through you, and it makes me so happy to see you every day," Hisana finished with a reassuring smile. "Ok?"_

_Rukia nodded, feeling those tears slide down her face. This time they fell for happiness. _

"_C'mon, let's go outside and talk to the stars before the sun comes up. And then we can watch the sunset together, ok?" Hisana smiled and Rukia nodded. "You don't have to go to school today, by the way."_

_**THIS IS PAGE BREAK (:**_

"_Rukia Shirayuki Honda!" An angry Hisana yelled, her hands on her hips. Rukia scowled angrily and avoided eye contact with her older sister. She sat at home on the old couch with her legs and arms crossed._

"_What in the world were you thinking!" Hisana yelled again, still not getting a response. "Are you crazy!" Rukia still did not look up at Hisana. She pouted and stared at a stain on the wall._

"_Rukia Shirayuki Honda, you better look at me before I flip this couch over!" Rukia rolled her eyes before turning towards Hisana. Hisana locked eyes with her and scowled._

"_Rukia, what in the world made you do this?" Hisana asked sternly, her hands still on her hips. Rukia huffed. "Rukia, answer me."_

_Rukia only gritted her teeth and looked away again. Hisana sighed and took one hand off of her hip to rub her temple._

"_Rukia, you know better than to go around punching girls! Especially a girl whose mother is the principal!" Rukia grunted her response. "Rukia, I want an answer and I want it now. Why did you punch that girl?"_

_But Rukia only huffed and averted her eyes to the beat up coffee table. _

"_Rukia!"_

"_What!"_

"_Don't you dare raise your voice at me! I am only trying to figure out what could've possible possessed you to __**punch**__ a little girl in your class! You know better! I raised you better! Daddy raised you better!"_

"_I know that!"_

"_Then why did you do it!"_

"…"

"_Rukia!" _

"_Because!"_

"_Because what! I thought we got passed this! I thought the therapy was helping! I thought you were doing good, and you were getting all of that built up anger out by your art! What happened! Why are you taking all of this anger on defenseless little girls?"_

"_Because she said that daddy was a no good father who hated his family! So he killed his wife and then he killed himself so he didn't have to see us, or deal with this stupid, screwed up family!" Rukia screamed, standing to her feet now. Her face had turned red, and hot tears had started to run down her face. She felt her body shaking with anger and she just wanted to punch somebody again. "She said that we were a cursed family, and told everyone to stay away from me! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Rukia screamed even louder, her breathing becoming erratic. Hisana's eyes widened and she stared at Rukia, letting her continue. _

"_She said I was a freak because I go to therapy, and she laughed at me and everyone started laughing! She said you were getting sick because I was a curse and I was going to kill you too! She said this whole family was just screwed up, so I punched her! I punched her! I punched her again and again, and again, until that stupid bitch was out cold!"_

_Rukia breathed heavily, her entire face bright red. She shook with anger and her head was pounding against her skull. Her tears were hot and angry. Rukia could only see red again, but her body couldn't move. She felt so angry and out of control. She watched as Hisana slowly approached her. She was shocked at the large smile that came to Hisana's face. She placed her hand on her shoulder and Hisana laughed. Rukia could only stare._

"_Please tell me she at least cried,"_

_**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK (:**_

_Rukia sighed, staring up at her ceiling. The music from the MP3 player blasted into her ears. She was lying in her room on her tiny bed with the door closed. She had to think about things. She had so much running through her head at the moment. How was she supposed to tell Hisana about her first kiss? How would she put that news?_

_She closed her eyes, feeling flustered that she would even have to tell her sister about something like this. Would she even believe her? She wasn't the type to get boyfriends, nevertheless actually kissing anyone. _

_Rukia opened her eyes and groaned. She grabbed the pillow on the other side of the bed and smothered it into her face, where she practically yelled into it._

_She had to tell her sister, she didn't really have a choice. Either she would figure out on her own, or Rukia would just have to hide it forever. And she wasn't all that good at hiding things from her sister. She would just have to tell her. _

_Rukia pulled the earphones out from her ears and sat up. She groaned again, dropping her head into her hands. She nearly jumped into the air, startled by the sudden knocking at her door. She cleared her throat and called out, "Come in!"_

_Hisana hesitantly peaked her head in._

"_Have time to talk?" Rukia nodded. Hisana smiled and walked in before closing the door behind her. The bed squeaked as she sat down on the edge of it. _

_She looked nervous and Rukia wondered why. Wasn't she supposed to be the one about to confess something?_

"_Listen, Rukia," Hisana began, fiddling with her fingers. "I wanted to tell you about something… and you might not like it, but it's important that I tell you." Rukia was confused now. She had never seen her sister so serious. She raised an eyebrow at her sister, waiting for her to continue._

"_You remember when I dropped out of college so that I could be with you?" Rukia nodded._

"_Are you going back or something?"_

"_Oh, of course not, Rukia. I could never leave you alone like that. You're only 12, and you need me. This about a person I met while at college."_

"_What person?"_

"_Well, he was in one of my classes, and we started talking and getting to know each other and-"_

"_Wait, __**he**__?" Rukia scowled. She wasn't liking this so far._

_Hisana cleared her throat and looked back down at her fiddling hands._

"_Yes, he. His name is Kuchiki Byakuya, and we've been dating for about two months now…"_

"_What?" Rukia could only stare at Hisana in shock._

"_You've been dating this guy for two months and I'm just now finding out!"_

"_Yes… I told you, you weren't going to like it very much…" Rukia rolled her eyes and scowled. _

"_Well of course I don't like it! Two entire months and I never knew!" Hisana sighed and turned towards Rukia._

"_I knew you would over-react. He's just a guy I met two years ago, and he contacted me about three months ago, and now we've been dating since two months ago. He's actually really nice once you get to know him, and he's sweet under all that layer of ice."_

'_**Ice? What the fuck…'**_

"_And I don't even know where this is even going. He's really mysterious so I have no idea if he even really likes me as much as he says… well he doesn't really say it, but his actions sure do say so…"_

"_Ew, gross, Nee-san, I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Rukia groaned. Hisana chuckled._

"_No worries, we haven't gotten that far, yet." _

_Rukia made a face._

"_So, when am I going to meet this Byakuya?" Hisana smiled and stood up from Rukia's bed. It creaked softly as the weight rose from it. Rukia watched her sister as she stood, raising an eyebrow at her. Her jaw nearly dropped when her sister opened her bedroom door, and there stood Hisana's boyfriend. Rukia's eyes widened as she looked over this man._

_He stood tall, in fact, much taller than herself or Hisana. His hair was sleek black, just like her sister and herself. He had dark blue eyes, almost the same shade as her indigo ones, but not quite. He had broad, strong shoulders and Rukia couldn't help the thought of crawling on top of them for a piggy back ride. She shook that idea out of her head._

_His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his black suit pants. His collard white shirt was tucked in so smoothly, Rukia couldn't find a single wrinkle._

'_**Oh wait, there's one!'**_

_He wore a nicely tailored suit jacket over all of this. Rukia couldn't help but look down to notice his alligator skin shoes. She winced._

_Byakuya cleared his throat with a tight, forced smile, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared by the time Rukia looked back up at him. Hisana was looking at her expectantly. _

_Rukia coughed nervously before scooting off of her bed, it creaking under the lost weight once again. She approached Byakuya with another forced smile to match the one he once sported, and held out her hand. Byakuya looked down at the tiny fingers, feeling something inside him stir but masked his emotion with a scowl. He grasped her tiny hand in his and shook twice before pulling his hand back into his pocket._

_Rukia almost choked on air, seeing the fancy Rolex on this guy's wrist. She wanted to snatch it off and claim he stole it, and that he should give it back to the owners. But she could only stare at it in those short moments of a "handshake". Everything on this man screamed "Expensive! Pricey! You can't afford me!"_

_Hisana laughed, not noticing the tense aura floating in the air, and even if she did, she said nothing. Her laughter broke the thick awkwardness, turning both Rukia's and Byakuya's heads._

"_I'm so glad you guys could finally meet!" Hisana cheered, gesturing towards the two. Rukia found herself grimacing, noting that Byakuya held no emotion in what just happened._

'_**I get the layer of ice comment now…'**_

_Rukia gave a nervous chuckle. She glanced towards Byakuya before averting her eyes from his stoic expression to her sister's perky features. _

"_I have some homework to finish, Nee-san. I'd love to sit and chat about… uhm stuff, but I should be getting back to, you know… stuff." Rukia turned back towards her bed and pretended to look through her book sack for the homework she finished two hours ago. _

_Hisana frowned._

"_Oh, Rukia, don't you think your homework can wait? I wanted to go out to eat together so you and Byakuya could get to know each other!" Rukia winced at that. She pushed away her backpack and turned around to face her sister and this new boyfriend. She dug deep into her mind, searching for reasons her sister would leave her alone. She really didn't want to talk to this guy. He seemed like the kind of guy, half way through the dinner he would pull out the pole from his ass and apologize for being such a stuck up jerk. _

_Racking her mind, Rukia finally thought of something and found herself grinning at the reaction her sister would have after this one._

"_Why are you laughing, RuRu?" Rukia stood and faced her sister with a smile._

"_I'm sorry, but I just remembered my date with my boyfriend, Kaien, is tonight. He wants to celebrate our first kiss!"_

_Her sister's expression was priceless and her screaming of "WHAT!" was just icing on her delicious chocolate cake!_

_**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK (:**_

"_I don't know if you're listening… I don't even know if I'm really talking to you or not. But, I miss you, and I wanted to say hi… I guess…" Rukia mumbled, her knees tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. It was late, the stars were bright and shining, and it was cold._

_She felt ridiculous._

_She was actually talking to the sky. _

_She half expected to get an answer._

_Rukia shook her head, closing her eyes. She stared up at the sky, searching for her father, but she only found that every star seemed to be as bright as the other. So she talked directly into the sky, just hoping he could somehow hear her._

"_Daddy…" Rukia called out, again feeling ridiculous when no reply came. She swallowed and tried again. "Dad!" Rukia voice cracked for reasons she did not know of._

_She sighed, staring up at the sky as if her dad would suddenly appear out of nowhere and say hi._

"_This isn't working…" Rukia grumbled, looking back down at her knees. She only wore a pair of very old jeans, and a thin, bright yellow t-shirt underneath a purple hoodie. She was freezing, and yet she stayed out here._

_Rukia looked back up at the sky, searching for the brightest star once again. Her eyes scanned over the dark sky, feeling ridiculous, but searching. Hisana said this worked, so why wasn't it working?_

_No star was bright enough to possibly be her father. Her father would have to be the sun, there was just no way could any of these other stars possibly measure up to him. Rukia closed her eyes._

_She would never find him._

_Rukia dropped her head into her knees. _

_She found herself already giving up, and she felt pathetic. Wasn't her father worth more than this? He was much more than a shiny star, and he definitely deserved better than someone who was going to give up on them._

_Rukia slowly opened her eyes and looked back up at the sky._

_Her eyes widened as she realized she was now facing the moon. When that had happened, Rukia had no idea. Was it hidden by the clouds this whole time? Did the Earth suddenly shift and faced her towards the moon? Whatever it was, Rukia felt a sudden weight lift from her shoulders. A sudden gust of wind blew at her face. It felt oddly warm. It wrapped around her body like a gentle blanket, rocking her back and forth. Rukia's eyes watered until they began to sting, and before she knew what was happening, she was crying. The moon illuminated her tear stained face._

_Rukia hid away her face in her hands as the tears came on stronger and waves of emotion engulfed her. Her body shook gently as she felt the warm wind brush against her hands, as if to pry them away from her face. She looked up and the wind gently rushed at her face, almost instantly drying her tears. She felt so warm, as this sudden wind wrapped itself around her body once again. Her tears could not stop. She stared up at the moon, her mouth hanging open._

_She wanted to say so much, figure out these emotions, open up and tell the world how she felt. Everything in her was just rushing with excitement, her adrenaline pumping and her heart racing and her cheeks red as ever; she wanted to go in the dictionary and find the words to describe how she felt. She wanted to find them and draw them out, or write it down, or tell Momo who would tell the world! But no words left her mouth. Kuchiki Rukia was completely speechless. _

"_Oh God, daddy…" Rukia managed through her shaky breaths and silent sobs. Rukia hid her face away in her hands away, feeling herself slowly falling apart, and yet she was becoming more together than she had ever been before._

_Time seemed to move much faster than she remembered, because by the time she had stopped crying, and her nerves had finally calmed, the moon was nowhere to be found and her sister was calling for her to come back inside._

"_R-Rukia! What are you doing out here? It's already 2, come inside before you catch a cold; it's freezing out here! Are you crazy?" Hisana called from the doorway, gesturing for Rukia to follow her inside. Rukia checked her watch, scowling at the time. Last time she checked it was 11._

_Rukia shook her head, not even turning around to face her sister._

"_Rukia, sweetie, what are you doing? Please, come inside," Hisana tried again, knowing her younger sibling was short tempered and stubborn. She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Rukia?"_

"_I can't come inside until I get a response…" Rukia mumbled, tucking her legs closer into her chest. _

_Hisana stared at the back of Rukia's head, raising a smooth eyebrow before something registered in her mind. Hisana looked up at the sky, and smiled. She turned and closed the door behind her, wrapping her light button up sweater tighter around her body._

_Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin when her older sister gracefully sat next to her, not making a single sound. She turned her head towards and scowled._

"_What are you doing, Nee-san? It's too cold out here, and you're already sick! Get back inside, please," Rukia pleaded, her breath fogging out in front of her. Hisana laughed joyously, shaking her head._

"_Oh, little RuRu, have you not learned that where it's cold, is where I'm my happiest? I won't get sick, don't worry."_

_Rukia huffed, rolling her eyes._

"_And how do you know that?"_

"_Because daddy knows how much I love winter, he would never let me get sick in it." Rukia turned away from her sister, looking up at the stars again. She noted the slightest twinkle in the star right above them. Yeah, that sounded right. Rukia closed her eyes and breathed in._

_Hisana smiled and wrapped an arm around Rukia's waist, resting her head on her little sister's shoulder._

"_You make me so proud, RuRu." Rukia raised an eyebrow._

"_How?"_

"_By just… I actually have no idea, but you never give me a reason to be, not proud, you know?" Hisana whispered, rocking the two side to side. Rukia could give a million things that she had done to contradict that, but she said nothing. "And shut up about all the things you're thinking right now," Hisana laughed, continuing the gentle rocking. "I mean I'm so proud of how strong you are… I'm proud that you look exactly like mommy, and that your laugh is so rare and so gentle, yet so beautiful. I'm so proud of the fact that you're not afraid to say what's on your mind, even when everyone tells you to shut up. I love that you're __**my**__ little sister, and I'm so proud to say that."_

_Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat, closing her eyes again. Why did her sister always know what to say?_

"_Daddy would've been so proud, Rukia."_

"_I know…" Rukia choked out, her tears in the back of her throat. She felt so weak and pathetic, but her sister's arm around her shoulder gave her that reassurance she needed._

_Hisana picked her head up from Rukia's shoulder and looked at her questionably before smiling. Rukia's eyes were shining with tears._

"_How?"_

"_Daddy told me."_

_**UGH ANOTHER PAGE BREAK :/ WOOHOO…**_

"_And how is that supposed to help me, again?" Rukia practically sneered, her arms crossed over her chest, and her legs crossed. She had one sharp eyebrow raised and a pucker in her lips. Her hair was pulled into a low, messy ponytail. Her appearance was the last thing on her mind. Her whole covered faded jeans and long sleeved black t-shirt said it all. _

"_I think it could help you a lot, Rukia. I'm not going to sugar coat this and say it will fix everything, because I mean, nothing can really fix everything. You will always have this in the back of your head, but for now, this will help you try to cope," Dr. Ukitake spoke gently, and calmly, his clipboard in one hand and a pen in another. He sat in a large, brown chair pushed back into one corner of the room. Rukia sat in a plush, white couch pushed against the opposite wall but not in a corner. In the corner instead, sat a small plant in a little blue pot. She walls were painted all different colours. The one Rukia was pushed up against was blue, the one across from her was green, and the two on her side were yellow and purple._

_There was a large window on the yellow wall that let in all of the sunlight into the room, and brightened everything from the fuzzy white carpet to the paintings on the wall and the desk that belonged to Dr. Ukitake. _

_Rukia wanted to puke._

_This room was way too happy for her taste. And she especially didn't want happiness at the moment._

_Rukia growled and turned her head away, facing the bright ass window. She turned to look at the plant._

"_So, here," Dr. Ukitake began, stretching out his hand that had a pencil and a large piece of paper in it. "Draw what you're feeling."_

_Rukia eyed the paper, glaring at it like it did something horribly wrong to her. _

"_I'll leave it here for you," Ukitake whispered, lying the paper down on the fuzzy white carpet. He stood to his feet, shoving his hands in his pocket with a generous hearty laugh. "I'm going to get some lunch while you draw, ok, Rukia?" Rukia grunted her response, her eyes never leaving the plant. "Do you want anything?" No response._

"_Alrighty then, see you in ten minutes or something!" And with that, Dr. Ukitake left the room with a smile._

_Rukia sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple. She had to frequently remind herself that she was doing this whole therapy thing for her sister; this was for her sister, for her sister, for her sister…_

_Rukia yawned tiredly, rubbing her eyes and stretching out her joints. She made the mistake of looking down at the paper and cringing when she realized how tempting it was to pick up that pencil do some serious damage to this office._

_For her sister…_

_She kneeled down to the floor and fingered the pencil in between her fingers. She scowled at it before placing it back down and sighing heavily. Rukia closed her eyes and sat herself all the way onto the floor. She picked up the pencil again and opened her eyes. Rukia placed the pencil onto the paper, swallowing hard, and drawing a line. A curve followed that line. And to follow that curve, there was a loop, and then a full circle, and then shapes, and then more lines to go through loops and curves, and before Rukia knew what was happening, she was drawing something._

_A figure lie on her paper, its silhouette standing and taking up most of her paper. Rukia sucked in a quick breath, drawing the face to this mysterious person. She drew in the eyes, making them kind and soft, yet strong and powerful. She drew the sharp and pointed nose, and the rough edges of the chin, but not forgetting the smooth surfaces of his neck and cheeks. His forehead was wrinkled, as well as the gentle curves of wrinkles under his tired, strong eyes. _

_His beard was almost comical._

_Rukia found herself smiling, really smiling for once. And a tear fell onto her paper. And another one followed._

_Rukia continued to draw her father. He came out much better than she imagined. She found the strength in her legs to crawl over to the box of colours on top of Dr. Ukitake's desk. Rukia grabbed a red and coloured in his shirt, and then using a pale looking crayon for his skin, but going over it again with a tan crayon. She grabbed for the black marker and pushed down as hard as she could to get it as dark as she possibly could. His beard and spiked up hair was gorgeous. A tear fell onto that beard._

_Rukia wiped her eyes with her sleeve and grabbed for the pencil again. She began to draw herself. Curves and lines and loops and jagged pencil creations came out on her paper like a work of a magician. Everything seemed so natural. When did this happen?_

_Her hair was no longer than her shoulders, but she drew it slightly longer, just pulled up into that dreadful, messy ponytail. Her face was slightly smeared when Rukia drew over the teardrop that landed square on her nose. Rukia only rubbed it in and continued drawing. When she had finished, her hands ached, but her mind didn't register that. She didn't bother to colour herself, but coloured the background instead. Her fingers worked like magic._

_Teardrops laid out everywhere._

_Colour spread everywhere._

_Her father in plain sight, yet so untouchable._

_Rukia felt herself collapse, covering her face as her tears slipped through the cracks of her fingers and onto her paper once again. _

_She felt the warm embrace of an arm wrapping around her shoulders, and before she even knew who was comforting her, Rukia leaned into them and cried into their warm shirt._

"_Shh, Rukia, it's going to be okay," Dr. Ukitake whispered, holding Rukia tightly against his chest. Rukia looked up at his face, confusion written all over hers._

"_W-why…"_

"_Rukia, this is why I'm here. You're only 10, your sister is still struggling to hold things together and she can't always be there now," Dr. Ukitake spoke softly, smiling gently with those kind eyes. "You don't have to do this on your own."_

_Rukia nodded, hiding away her face in the sleeve of her therapist. _

_She just hoped that her picture was good enough._

_Hope._

_Oh, how good it felt to have that again._

_**AWWH, SO CUTE OK PAGE BREAK LALA RAWER**_

"_My lord, Rukia, you're such a prude!" Momo laughed, pointing dramatically at her best friend. Rukia rolled her eyes, keeping them down in her textbook. "Don't ignore me, missy! You had the chance and you totally blew it!"_

_The scientific words popped out at her._

"_He asked you to go on a movie date with him, and you say no!"_

_The sun is a form of thermal energy._

"_I can't even believe this!"_

_The sun is also a form of light energy._

"_Who says no to a date with a guy they've already kissed!"_

_But not a form of kinetic energy._

"_Kuchiki Rukia, I know you hear me!"_

_Earth circles around the sun, as well does several other planets of our universe._

"_Stop looking in the darn textbook, and answer me!" Momo yelled, slamming her hand down on the textbook, blocking the words from Rukia's view. Rukia sighed and looked nonchalantly up at her best friend. Momo sighed dramatically and slammed the book close, leaning forward so she was in Rukia's face and only inches from each other. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_Potential Energy…"_

_Momo yelled out of frustration and picked up the textbook, throwing it across the room so that it slammed into her bedroom door and landed on the ground with a thud. She turned back to Rukia and stood to her full height, pointing at Rukia with her dainty finger. Momo growled._

"_Now, you listen to me, Kuchiki Shirayuki Rukia! You're going to take this phone," Momo grabbed her bright purple cell phone out of her jean pockets and shoved it into Rukia's face. "And you're going to call Kaien back and tell him the date is on! You'll talk for another five minutes about how your little day went, and then you'll end the call with 'I love you!' Got it?"_

_Rukia groaned and stood to her feet. She made her way over to the textbook._

"_Why are you freaking out about this, Momo? It's just a date that I said no to…"_

_Momo's face was priceless. _

"_JUST A DATE?"_

_Rukia rolled her eyes and picked up her textbook._

"_Yes, just a date."_

"_I can't believe I'm hearing this…"_

_The pages were slightly wrinkled and crumbled, but no real damage. Rukia shrugged and shifted the textbook under her arm._

"_Well, you're hearing it, sweetheart." Rukia shoved the textbook into her backpack and zipped it up, keeping it as far away from Momo as possible. Momo groaned again and flopped down on her bed, arms sprawled out._

"_I can't believe this…" Rukia rolled her eyes and sat down next to Momo. Momo turned her head towards Rukia and glared at her. Rukia laughed._

"_Calm down, Momo," Rukia smiled, folding her legs Indian style. She was wearing a long, purple flower print skirt and a purple sweater over a white tank top. Momo invited her over for the weekend, asking her if they could study together and do homework. Of course, as soon as she got there, Momo immediately started interrogating Rukia about the kiss, the aftermath of it all, and then the following day; in which Rukia stupidly said she turned Kaien down for a date. Momo nearly had a panic attack._

_She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an electric blue tank top that "complimented" her subtle curves. _

"_How am I supposed to calm down when my best friend's first boyfriend, __**and**__ first kiss, asked her out, and she says no!" Momo glared daggers at Rukia, causing her to laugh again._

"_Oh whatever, like you haven't turned down a guy before either!" Momo rolled her eyes and sat up to be level with Rukia._

"_Of course I turn down guys, Rukia! There are plenty of fish in the sea, and if I'm not done fishing, then I'm not done fishing! I want the perfect fish… like a salmon, or some sea bass… maybe even some shrimp from time to time!" Momo laughed, using her hands to express what she meant. Rukia rolled her eyes and leaned back on her hands. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm very picky and guys come and go for me, because I make the decisions, rather I'm interested or not. You, on the other hand, are like a rare jewel. You have to be chosen, you don't choose. So when you are chosen, Gawd Rukia, you have to jump on it! Kaien chose you! He wanted __**you**__, that rare jewel, and he isn't going to give up until he's got you! That's the cutest, most dazzling boy, __**ever**__, Rukia." Momo stared at Rukia, making sure she got every bit of what she was saying. She watched as her words soaked into Rukia and smirked. She sighed and locked eyes with her best friend._

"_And he wanted you."_

_Rukia's eyes widened._

_She averted her eyes and stared at Momo's dresser._

"_Rukia, you know I'm right," Momo sighed, nodding her head. Rukia mumbled something incoherent. "Whatever, that boy loves you…"_

_Rukia brought her eyes back to Momo's face and scowled._

"_You really think so?"_

_Momo grinned._

"_Oh please, no guy has ever looked at me, like Kaien looks at you. It's just too adorable." Rukia smiled, moving a strand piece of hair behind her ear._

"_So… what do I do now?" Rukia shrugged, raising her eyebrows at Momo. Momo grinned and reached her jean pockets for her cell phone again. She outreached her hand and shook the phone in Rukia's face._

"_You call him."_

_Rukia eyed the cell phone before grabbing it and sighing. She looked up and smiled at Momo._

"_Thank you, Momo," Rukia mumbled, blushing. Momo laughed and sat all the way up. She leaned over and brought Rukia into a tight embrace. Rukia hugged her best friend back, smiling and laughing._

"_That's what best friends are for, Rukia! I love you to death, chick." Momo pulled back and winked at her best friend, causing Rukia to giggle, something she hadn't done in a long time. Rukia stared at Momo and blushed. Momo raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_Rukia coughed nervously and pulled another strand of ebony hair behind her ear. Momo rolled her eyes and asked, "What?" again._

"_It's just… you promise we'll always be best friends… forever?"_

_Momo laughed and tackled Rukia in another hug. Rukia laughed wholeheartedly as she fell over, blushing madly. Momo giggled._

"_Rukia, of course we'll be best friends forever!" Momo laughed, kissing Rukia's red cheeks. "And that's a promise!"_

_**PAGE BREAAAKK, WOW LIE MUCH, MOMO?**_

_Hisana gripped the golden frame tightly in her shaking hands, her tears falling onto the smiling faces. She wiped them away, revealing the beautiful faces once again. She was trying so hard to keep it all together. It seemed more and more impossible as the days went on. She just wanted everything to disappear, to go back to what used to be and never have to look back._

_Hisana closed her eyes, holding the frame tightly to her chest as her tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_Why…"_

_Hisana abruptly turned around to see her little sister standing in the doorway. She was barely two feet tall. Her big amethyst eyes were wide and curious. Hisana wiped at her tears and put the photo back onto her dresser. She approached her three year old baby sister and bent down to match her height._

"_What is it, Rukia?" Hisana whispered, placing her tiny hands onto Rukia's even tinier arms. Rukia shook her head disapprovingly and put her chubby hands onto Hisana's face, feeling the moist stains on her big sister's cheeks._

"_Why, cry?" Rukia mumbled, shaking her head. Hisana chuckled and looked down, sniffling._

"_No reason, RuRu. You should go back to sleep."_

"_No." Rukia pouted and put both of her little chubby hands onto Hisana's cheeks. "Why, cry?"_

_Hisana shook her head, knowing her baby sister was not going to give up until she got a reasonable answer. Hisana swallowed her tears and looked around the room._

"_Hmm, I stubbed my toe and it really hurt," Hisana said through her tears, nodding her head. Rukia's eyes flickered to Hisana's feet. She bent down and lay next to her toes. Rukia took her fingers touched each one of Hisana's toes._

"_I make better then," Rukia announced softly, touching her lips to her fingers and touching her fingers to Hisana's toes. Hisana laughed lightly and ran her fingers through her baby sister's hair._

"_Thank you, RuRu." Rukia looked up at Hisana, still seeing tears falling down her face. Rukia stood on her stubby legs and reached out for Hisana's face again._

"_Stop cry."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why?"_

_Hisana looked into Rukia's big and beautiful eyes, seeing those of her mother. Rukia was waiting for an answer as she wiped her hands on her sister's face, doing her best to wipe away the tears._

"_I miss my mommy… our mommy," Hisana choked through more tears. Rukia's face became one of discomfort and frustration._

"_Mommy? Who is mommy?" Hisana felt her tears coming on stronger. Rukia kept at wiping, but Hisana was over-flowing._

"_Mommy was a wonderful person. She loved daddy, and me, and she loved you before she even knew you," Hisana whispered, grabbing her sister's tiny hands and holding them in her own. She was only eleven, but she felt like she had the world on her shoulders and it was so heavy. Rukia shook her head._

"_How she know me?" Rukia pouted, staring at Hisana with wondering and curious eyes again._

_Hisana smiled sadly, shaking her head._

"_Mommy knew you because she was your mommy."_

_Rukia shook her head again._

"_I never see her… I don't know mommy," Rukia mumbled, her eyes becoming sad. "Why I no see mommy?" Hisana had to control herself. She couldn't start sobbing in front of her little sister. Instead, she hid away her face so that her tears wouldn't be seen by Rukia. But, Rukia took her tiny hands and tried to pry Hisana's hands away from her face. Rukia's face became sad and her own eyes watered. She wrapped her arms around Hisana's thin arms. "I no see mommy, I want to see mommy. Don't cry, NeeNee. I no see mommy, and you no see mommy. We see daddy."_

_Hisana stared at her baby sister._

_She started crying even harder._

_She wrapped her arms around Rukia in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go of the little angle her mommy had given them. Hisana snuggled her face into Rukia's ebony hair and cried. She cried and Rukia only held onto her._

"_Oh, Rukia…"_

_Rukia shook her head and put her chubby baby hands on her sister's shoulders. _

"_Mommy love you, yes?" Hisana clenched her eyes shut and nodded her head. "Mommy love me, no?" Hisana pulled away from Rukia and shook her head, her tears swooshing around in her eyes. She pulled a strand of Rukia's hair behind her ear. _

"_Mommy loved you very much, Rukia." _

"_Then why I no see her?"_

"_Because she had to leave."_

_Rukia frowned, but went in for another hug. Her tiny body seemed to mold into Hisana. Hisana held Rukia tightly, her tears seeming to fall helplessly down her face._

_Hisana was never the type to feel jealously, or hate, or an emotion that was too ridiculous and immature. No matter how much she tried, she could never feel any hate for her baby sister. Rukia was the cause of their mother's death, there was no hiding that, but Hisana could find no fault in her baby sister; no matter how sad the picture of their dead mom made her._

_Hisana held Rukia tighter to her chest and buried her face into Rukia's massive clumps of black hair._

_By the time Hisana had finally managed to stop crying, Rukia had fallen back asleep in her arms. Hisana smiled softly and carefully cradled Rukia to her chest as she stood. She lightly kissed Rukia on the forehead, careful as to not wake up the peacefully sleeping three years old. _

_Hisana walked through the tiny house until she found Rukia's crib in the corner of her own room. They were not rich enough to afford a home with more than two rooms. Their father occupied one as the girls shared another. _

_Hisana placed Rukia in her crib and felt the tears well up again. Oh, how beautiful her baby sister was and yet what an ugly disaster she had caused. Hisana still could not bring herself to hate Rukia. _

_She wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned down into the crib once more to kiss Rukia on the cheek._

"_Goodnight, RuRu…" Hisana mumbled, backing up slowly until the back of her legs hit the edge of her bed, and she fell backwards on the mattress where she cuddled up into a ball and silently cried herself to sleep._

_Rukia tossed over in her crib and mumbled something before drifting back to sleep. Hisana liked to pretend she had said I love you._

_**PAGE BREAAAAAK ARRGH**_

_Rukia tossed a coin into the murky lake, watching as it plopped into the water and splashed across the surface. She smiled as she reached down into her jean pocket for more nickels. _

_She frowned as her fingers ran across only cloth._

"_Don't worry, I have plenty more little Rue," a deep, masculine voice called from above her. Rukia turned around and smiled up at the man. She hopped up to her feet and wrapped her thin arms around his waist, grinning from ear to ear. The man laughed and ruffled Rukia's mess of short raven hair. _

_Rukia pulled back and looked up at the handsome man with striking blue eyes, and slicked back black hair. His sun kissed face glowed as she smiled up at him._

"_Dad, can I have one more nickel! I want to make another wish before we leave," Rukia exclaimed, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet. Her father smiled and reached down into his pocket, pulling out a single quarter. _

"_I'll give you one quarter instead of five nickels; now you get even a better chance of your wish coming true," he spoke gently, holding out the quarter to Rukia. She beamed and grasped it tightly in her hands. It felt weightless in her hands. And yet somehow it should've weighed thousands of pounds with its significance. Rukia looked up at her dad and smiled once more before quickly thanking him. _

_Rukia turned on her heels and ran to the edge of the peer. The water spread out in the wide open space. Young kids swam in the distance, splashing and shouting. Small boats sailed across the water, gently coasting across the surface. Rukia smiled, watching the clouds change and shift, and the fish swim lazily underneath the dock._

_Rukia closed her eyes, imagining a world where everything was always like this. This world, where birds could sing and not have to worry about hunters, or where fish did not have to bother thinking about fishermen. She wanted a place where the clouds all changed, and no rain existed, where the trees reached the top of the sky, and the sun was always out and shining._

_She dreamed of the world with a constant winter, snow everywhere, and the chilly wind blowing through your hair._

_The grass was soft and green._

_The air was always fresh._

_The water always felt nice and cool._

_Her father would live forever._

_Her mother would come back._

_And Hisana would stop crying._

_Everything would be perfect._

_Like it was before her; without her._

_Rukia shut her eyes tightly, clutching the quarter to her chest and chanting her wish. She bit her lip, furrowing her eyebrows and holding the quarter in her shaking hands. She sucked in a tight breath before opening her eyes again. The quarter felt sweaty in her palms. Rukia smiled softly and gently threw the coin into the water, watching as it splashed on the surface and sunk to the bottom. She could only pray her wish would come true._

_Hisana smiled as she walked up to her father, leaning her elbow on his shoulder. He looked over at her and grinned._

"_Rukia still making wishes I see," Hisana laughed lightly, watching her baby sister watch the water intently. _

"_Amazing how she's only ten, and so mature," he mumbled, shaking his head in admiration. "She's just like you, ya know?"_

_Hisana chuckled lightly, nodding. She turned to her father and found herself grinning. _

"_No… she's just like mom… she's so much like her, it's unbelievable."_

_Hisana watched as her dad's eyes grew sad for a split second before a warm smile came to his face. It reached his eyes. _

"_I know."_

"_Yeah…"_

_Rukia heard the light footsteps of her relatives and she turned around, eyes and smile growing as Hisana came into view. She grinned and ran towards her older sister. Hisana laughed and kneeled down to hug her tightly._

"_You just saw me an hour ago munchkin, what's the rush?" Hisana laughed again, ruffling Rukia's black locks. Rukia blushed, averting her eyes. Hisana smiled and poked Rukia's stomach. To her dismay, she giggled, which only made her blush more._

"_S-stop it!" Rukia laughed, Hisana's constant pokes tickling her. _

"_Only if you tell me what's on your mind, little one." Hisana brought her hands back to her side and grinned at Rukia's pink cheeks._

"_Today is your last day with me… and then you'll go off to college, and I won't see you for another four years, and then you'll forget about me…" Rukia grumbled. Hisana scowled and shook her head._

"_Oh, Rukia, never in a million years would I __**ever**__ do that. Just because I'm going to college doesn't mean I won't ever see you! I can still visit!"_

_Rukia smiled, hanging onto every word her sister said. She smiled and hugged her tightly before pulling away and looking up at her father. He grinned and patted her on the head._

"_So, what did you wish, love bug?"_

_Rukia smiled softly, glancing back at the water. She stared as the water glistened._

"_Just for everything to be… perfect…" Rukia closed her eyes, soaking in her own words and wondering just what exactly that meant. All she knew was that any world without her would be perfect. She opened her violet orbs and turned back to her dad._

_He stared at her questionably before smiling ever so gently and taking Rukia's tiny hand into his. He held on firmly, giving her a wink and a lopsided grin. Hisana followed after the two as their father lead them to the family boat._

_Rukia gasped and looked up at her dad._

"_I get to ride the boat?" Rukia exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. She had always been too young to ride on the boat, her father always in fear of something tragic happening to her. Of course nothing ever happened to Hisana, or him, but somehow she was much more of a boat hazard._

_Rukia watched as her father shook his head with that funny grin. Rukia wanted to run for the boat, jump on, and just sail away; maybe to that perfect world._

_Hisana stepped forward and grabbed the rope tide to the peer deck. She tugged on it, pulling in the motorboat. It splashed against the waters as it cut through the surface. Rukia's excitement grew by the second._

_Once the boat was finally in place, Hisana stepped on and balanced herself. She smiled and held out her hands for Rukia to take. She grinned and grasped Hisana's hands tightly. Hisana help her onto the boat from the front as their father lifted her from the back._

_It gently rocked as she stepped on._

_It was so exciting._

_Their dad hopped in and went for the motor. It roared loudly to life as he tugged on the cord and sent it forward._

_Rukia's hair whipped around her as the cool air splashed onto her face like waves. She laughed joyously, spreading her arms out wide and grinning. _

_Freedom._

_There was no better feeling than the one you get when you know nothing holds you back._

_Her father was laughing, and directing the boat as she watched his daughters. Rukia laughed, feeling everything at once; adrenaline, excitement, freedom, and everything mixed in between._

_Hisana was smiling happily, relaxing and leaning back on the edge of the boat. Nothing was better than this._

_Rukia looked back at Hisana and her father._

_They were laughing; smiling. They were having a good time and they were happy._

_Perfect._

_**BREAKING OF THE PAGE: ALSO THAT WAS THE LAST FLASHBACK SOOOO YEAAHH AHAA**_

Rukia scowled at the door, damning it for being locked and closed and in the way. Just damn it all.

She mumbled something incoherent under her breath and closed her eyes, wishing everything would just go away. She opened them again, only to see more locked doors and more empty wishes.

Ichigo must've fallen asleep some time ago, because he was leaning on her shoulder, lightly snoring and she hadn't even noticed till now.

Her eyes softened at his boy like expression. He didn't scowl when he slept. He looked peaceful and calmed and okay and everything was going to be just fine. Peaceful.

What did peaceful feel like?

Could she be calm, or okay?

How did she know everything was going to be okay?

Rukia groaned and shook her head, closing her eyes once again. How long had she been out? Or at least, in her own world. Ichigo had enough time to fall asleep and start snoring, what had happened in that small space of time in which she somehow blocked out? Her eyes scanned the wall for a clock.

Two hours.

She had been out for two whole hours, just staring at the white door and becoming a complete zombie. What had Ichigo thought? And then it occurred to her that she didn't care what Ichigo thought. She cared why it was taking two hours to just check up on her sister.

Rukia looked down at her feet, wondering if maybe that was the first time she had actually taken her eyes off of the door, and swallowed hard. Her mind cluttered and no matter how hard she tried to clear it, it only filled again.

She felt a sudden jolt, nearly screaming before she realized Ichigo had abruptly woken up on her shoulder. He looked around, almost as if he were confused as to where he was. Rukia sighed, knowing he wanted to be home in his nice and cozy and warm bed. He had nothing to do with this, he didn't have to be here and yet he was.

She sighed again.

He looked up at her and his groggy eyes finally took in some recognition. They widened for a split second before returning back to their normal size. He tried on a sympathetic smile, but all he got back was a deep frown.

Ichigo sighed and sat up straight. Rukia turned her head back towards the door.

"Rukia," Ichigo whispered gently, his voice cracking from sleep. He cleared his throat and breathed in deeply. "Are you okay?"

Oh, how she wanted to hurt him so badly.

Then again, he was only looking out for her and giving her all of the sympathy he could give. She didn't want sympathy. She wanted her sister.

Rukia had to remind herself that Ichigo too had lost someone very important to him, and he knew that pain just as well as she did.

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe again.

"I'm fine…"

"Shut up, you and I know that was a stupid question, come here," Ichigo demanded all in a single breath as he stood in that single second and dragged Rukia up with him. She stumbled on herself, not yet used to using her legs all of a sudden. Ichigo pulled her into a tight hug, running his fingers through her clumpy hair and kissing her head like he had never kissed her head before. He seemed needy.

Why?

Rukia closed her eyes and melted into him, letting herself lose every thought and become the girlfriend again. For the past long hours, she had been the victim. Someone had to play the hero.

And they would have stayed like that if it weren't for the sudden burst of noise. Hisana's hospital door slammed open and out came several nurses. When had they gotten in there?

They all looked terribly frantic, or frightened or whatever; it wasn't good. Rukia's eyes searched for any sign that her sister was okay. She found almost none.

The nurses' scrubs were nearly painted with blood, as well as their gloves. Three doctors emerged from the room, pushing her sister out on a bed on wheels. She only recognized two of the doctors, the lady who had interrupted her time with her sister, and the man with the kind eyes and curly dark hair. The other seemed to be less frantic, just irritated.

What was there to be irritated about?

Rukia eyes caught the colour red. It seemed to be everywhere.

Everywhere on Hisana.

She was bleeding from her stomach, and some spilled over her mouth.

Rukia wanted to throw up.

This was just too much.

She nearly screamed, but turned her head away and hid it in the depth of Ichigo's jacket, as if it could protect her.

For now, it would protect her from the sights, and the sounds, and the horrible smell of death that lingered in the air.

This was not happening.

**I make myself want to cry D:**

**Poor Rukia !**

**Poor HISANA !**

**Ooooh , poor EVERYBODY !**

**And yet , I'm strangely enjoying this…**

**I know , I know I'm evil ! Muwhahahahahahahaaa ! Alright , now down to business , I just want to let you all know that this chapter was a bit late because of an emergency . My mommy went into the hospital and it kind of put me on a hiatus . You would think with me writing this little chapter , that that would only give me inspiration , but really , it's a very traumatic thing and it's hard to pull yourself out of that . But thank God , she's okay (:**

**So after about a few weeks or so after this event (I was already half way through) I continued and after endless nights of it, I finally finished !**

**I know it's not as great as I hoped it would be , but it's a start ? Anyways , I hope you guys really enjoyed ! It was fun writing and almost made me cry … even though I was laughing …**

**Sorry for any spelling , grammar , or punctuation mistakes !**

**Thanks for readddingg !**

**REVIEW ! Snowflakes or Flames**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**

**OH AND I HAVE A SUPER DUPER P.S. FOR YOU GUYS :D **

**We had to write a Cinderella story in ELA class , and it could only be 3 pages (I nearly had to beg my teacher to let me extend it) but she finally gave in and let me do more ! It ended up being 7 pages long , and I didn't want to make it TOO long , so the end is kind of weird . Check it out ! Let me know what you think (:**

_**DAMSEL IN DISTRESS**_

I have a feeling you're wanting me to start this story off with "Once upon a time," right? I also have another feeling that you're not exactly going to get what you want. "Once upon a time," stories end with happy people and blonde princesses who marry handsome princes, and then somehow everyone lives happily ever after, right? Well, that's exactly why I _won't_ start this is story off with that. So I won't amuse you with a sugar coated love story about how my train wreck of a life somehow became this fairytale every little girl dreamed of. But, just to be fair, and so that at least one of us is happy, here I go:

Once upon a time… there was a 16 year old girl named Roonie Bella Cinder. I know how lame that sounds, but that's my name so shut up. Anyways, I live with my baby brother, Oliver Emmett Cinder; cute name, I know. And before I forget (how could I possibly forget?) my just 'oh so wonderful' mother Hellen Cinder. Catch that sarcasm? Hellen doesn't have a middle name. If she did, I would know; I always know. I find middle names to be unique and exciting, unlike mine, Bella. Gross right? Well, to get back on topic, we live in a small apartment complex in some cruddy area in Chicago. We're currently right smack in the middle of winter. Yay.

Now that I'm done with that, I should go on to tell you what is happening now. To tell you the truth, I'm staring at my drunken mother passed out on the couch. Pleasant. I rolled my eyes and slung the worn out shoulder bag over my left shoulder as I turned for the door. It seemed incredibly too cold for what I was wearing. All these layers of clothes and I was still cold.

The walk to school seemed endless in the weather, and yet by some miracle, I made it. I headed for my locker, thankful it was right in between my two best friends; Jasper Charlie Prince, and Samantha Hailey Babin. Full names are everything to me. They actually give you something to hold onto; to remember someone by when they fade and their name is the only thing you have a grip on anymore.

Jasper was staring at me.

"What?" I grumbled, turning to my locker and opening it. He chuckled and turned towards his own locker.

"Nothing, what were you thinking about, Cinder?" I huffed and grabbed a textbook.

"Your name and you know how much I hate my last name, _Prince_." I put down the textbook; wrong one.

"What's so great about my name?" Jasper asked me, a hint of amusement in his voice. I shrugged, slamming close the locker with the correct textbook in hand.

"Prince… it intrigues me." Jasper chuckled and closed his locker. I turned from him, expecting to see Samantha Hailey Babin, but finding no one. I turned back to Jasper who was staring at me again.

"Where's Sam?"

"She's getting an early start on prom shopping. You know how Sammy is." Sam, Sammy, Samantha; it made me smile. Samantha was always one to dress out for the occasion, no matter which occasion. But what about this prom, was it that time of year already?

"Prom?" Jasper stared at me incredulously. I half expected to grow two heads. "What, Jasper?"

"You seriously don't know what Prom is?" I rolled my eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Of course I know what Prom is, you idiot! I just didn't know it was so soon… when is it anyways?" Jasper laughed at me again, although I could find no fault in that, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a flyer. He handed it to me and I nearly puked at how colourful and bright it was. I figured Jasper noted my dismay, as he quickly pointed to a section of the flyer. It was the date.

"Prom is tonight, you spaz. You're coming, right?" I looked up at his hopeful face and cringed.

"Oh, Jasper, you know how these things aren't really my scene, sorry. Maybe you could take Samantha, or that Melanie chick or whatever…" Jasper scowled at me and stepped closer, causing me to step back.

"But I _want_ to go with you." I blinked. What did _that_ mean? Oh God.

"Jasper, I got to go." And with that, I left Jasper alone with his thoughts, and the flyer still clutched in my hands.

When I got home, I put the flyer on the counter, not really thinking it'd be of any use. I headed for the kitchen when suddenly the house phone began to ring. I sighed and went to pick it up, making sure it didn't ring so much before Hellen woke up.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Yo, Roonie!" That cheery voice could only be one person. I smiled.

"Hey, Sam."

"Bingo!" Samantha giggled; something I wish I could still do. "I just got _the_ cutest dress! Prom is going to be so fun, I can't even wait! Oh, Roonie, I can't wait to see what you're wearing!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. Sam was going to hate me for this.

"Sammy, I'm not going…" There was a long, over exaggerated pause before I heard a dramatic gasp.

"WHAT! But, Roonie! You _have_ to come!" I almost could've laughed. "No, you are not going to back out of this, Roons! You are coming, rather you like it or not! You will dance with Jasper, you will drink punch, you will watch me be crowned prom queen, and you will have _fun_! Got it? No disagreements!" Before I could respond, or even react for that matter, Samantha Hailey Babin had hung up. I blinked and shook my head. Typical Sam. I hung up the phone and went upstairs. I went into Oliver's, marveling over how beautiful my baby brother was when he was sleeping. I smiled and closed the door to his room. That's when I smelled smoke and my heart nearly dropped. I raced down the stairs, bewildered and frantic. I wanted to scream when I saw only Hellen lighting a cigarette. I paused at the last step of the stairs. Hellen looked up from the cigarette and glared at me. I froze. She blew out a puff of smoke, and looked me up and down, a disgusted look on her face and suddenly I felt disgusting. Hellen looked down at the flyer on the counter and smirked evilly. Before I could react, Hellen lit the flyer and I could only watch as it went up in flames.

"No!" I shouted, immediately regretting it. Hellen growled and came at me with her cigarette. She pushed it into my shoulder, making me scream and fall onto my knees. She kicked my side and I toppled over in pain. Hellen seemed satisfied with this, and headed upstairs. I knew exactly where she was going, and I went into panic mode. Nobody touches my baby brother.

I found the strength in my legs and pushed myself up using the wall. Hellen didn't notice me.

I ran past my mother, stumbling on myself before I finally regained my balance and slammed open Oliver's room. Oliver woke up startled, his big blue eyes looking and searching in every direction. His face was shocked at the sudden noise and his innocent baby fingers grabbed at the air. I could see that he was about to fuss, whine about the noise, or begin to cry. I eyed his rattle on the nightstand before quickly grabbing at it. But before I could even shake it to calm him down, Hellen had pushed me aside and was going for Oliver before I could even pick myself up from the floor.

"No!" I screamed, trying to grab at my baby brother as my mother picked him up and slung him over her shoulder like a rag doll. Hellen hissed at me before turning away and carrying Oliver away from me. He began to fuss.

Hellen yelled at him to shut up. I picked myself up from the floor and reached for Oliver again, shaking the rattle to calm him down. His face softened at the soothing noise, but Hellen abruptly turned towards me and screamed into my face to get way. Her breath was strong with alcohol, and I cringed. Hellen growled when I didn't listen and grabbed a handful of my hair.

"You disobedient, horrible, filthy child, how dare you?" Hellen screamed at me, pulling my hair so that I stumbled towards her. Oliver was beginning to fuss again. "Don't you _ever_ disobey, _ever_ again! Do you hear me, you little piece of scum?" Hellen's face looked crazed. This was my mother?

Before I could register what was happening, Hellen began to drag me down the steps. I screamed as the pain overtook everything. My head slammed into each step, yanking my head so hard I could feel my roots give out. My cries of agony were music to her ears. Hellen laughed wickedly as we finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Oliver was sobbing now. My mother let go of my hair and I never felt a greater release.

"Get up," Hellen sneered, glaring at me with bloodshot eyes. I tried, I honestly did, but I was just too weak to move.

"Get up!" Hellen growled angrily, yanking me up by my arm. I yelped at the painful popping noise my joints made. Hellen dropped Oliver onto the ground. He fell onto his back, kicking his stubby legs in discomfort. I wanted to comfort him so badly. Hellen noticed my worried eyes for my brother and screamed out in frustration. She moved past Oliver and made her way towards the attic, still yanking on my arm. Hellen roughly jerked open the door before pushing me in. I screamed and turned around to get back to my baby brother, but the door slammed close in my face. I yelled and shouted Oliver's name, banging wildly on the door. His cries rang through my ears. I only heard his sobbing and shrieks as Hellen yelled at him to shut up. I didn't want to think of what she was doing to him. I was never one to cry, but at the moment, it was all I felt I could do.

The tears came in floods, streaming down my face and landing in a little puddle around my feet. Oliver's next cry stopped short, as if something had just shut him up. I felt like I was the two year old now. My sobs rang through the attic as I banged on the door, my fist pounding and pounding on it, but nothing happening. The rattle shook in my hands.

I banged again, and the rattle jingled, rattling around marbles. I kept hitting and hitting the door, calling out my baby brother's name as the rattle shook in my hands and my fist became sore.

The rattle shook again and suddenly a light flashed in my eyes.

I blinked and looked down to look at my clothes. I was wearing a gorgeous dress. It looked like something Samantha Hailey Babin would wear. My long curly dark brown hair was no longer in my face, but pulled up into some fancy bun on the top of my head. This was ridiculous.

Was it the rattle?

I shook it again and suddenly the attic door swung open. I gasped and ran for my baby brother. Oliver was sitting in the corner, his face tear stained and frightened. I picked him up and cuddled him to my chest. I shook the rattle again, and Oliver's tears dried up and his smile suddenly came back. He was the happy, innocent baby again.

My bruises disappeared and the burn mark in my neck was gone.

So was Hellen. I looked around everywhere in the house, and found her nowhere. What had the rattle done to her? I could only pray that she got what she deserved.

"Oh, Oliver, my sweet little baby brother, I'm so sorry," I whispered to Oliver, my tears falling onto his tiny hands. He reached up and touched my face, mumbling incoherent baby words. I smiled.

"Let's go to grandma's house." I walked down the street until I saw grandma's house and dropped Oliver off there. He grabbed at me to come back, but grandmother snuggled him to her chest and Oliver leaned into her cookie smell. Grandmother knows of mother's ways. I regularly drop Oliver off here when I can't handle him. She knows. She'll help.

I thanked her and walked to school.

I walked into the doors.

It was Prom night.

Before I could think, Samantha Hailey Babin was tackling me in a hug, shouting about how beautiful I looked and how wonderful my dress was and how happy she was to see me. I smiled, laughed and pretended to dance.

And then Jasper came up to me and we danced. And we laughed. And we hugged. And before anything registered to me, we kissed. His lips were so soft, so gentle and perfect. It was like I had been waiting for this for so long. And it was amazing.

I found my mind again and I smiled and laughed, and kissed Jasper one more time.

"God, how I've been waiting for that, Roonie Bella Cinder," Jasper cooed, smirking and stroking my cheek. I blushed, smiling. "That was amazing."

"You have no idea, Jasper Charlie Prince."

He leaned in for another kiss and sparks flew, and Samantha Hailey Babin cheered behind us, giving us thumbs up and snapping her camera.

So, maybe I did get that fairytale after all.


	20. Hisana's Sunset

**Goood lawrd ! How is everyone ! Was your weekend good ? I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my last chapter (: Be prepared for this one… I want to make you cry (; !**

**My life right now… it's complicated . I mean… very, very complicated , and I don't know exactly how to cope . I find myself crying at almost every moment of the day . Seven hours of school is all that keeps me sane these days somehow . All I can ask , is that you pray for me ? I could really use it . Even if you don't believe in a God , please , will you just say **_**something**_** to the sky , or a tree , or an animal , that everything works out for me ? **

**I will try to continue writing and updating as frequently as I can . Thanks guys .**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**Pretty much the same warning as last time (;**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I would change the ending to chapter 423 if I owned Bleach !**

Rukia ran her index finger along the length of Ichigo's foot. She sighed, blowing cool air onto his big toe. He twitched and she heard him sigh. She made small circles on the top of his foot, feeling her fingers around each gentle groove and bone.

Ichigo sighed and sat up. He grabbed Rukia's ankle and smiled down at her tiny body curled into a tiny ball at the foot of his bed. She was keeping herself preoccupied with his foot as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Although he found that hard to believe, Rukia often surprised him.

She hadn't spoken much after leaving the hospital. It had taken a lot to convince her to leave. She had nearly begged Byakuya himself to let her stay, but even he agreed with Ichigo (which was surprising) that she should go home. She hadn't eaten much, nor had much sleep. It was greatly affecting her health. Who knew you could lose so much of yourself within one day?

Ichigo drove her to his house, where he took her upstairs and she immediately had fallen asleep at the end of his bed. Yuzu, curious as ever, wanted nothing but to help. Karin, as surprising as it was, actually showed a nurturing side. Although, that meant her face became somber for a few seconds and she asked how Rukia was; and then as fast as it came, Karin was back to a blank expression and soccer attentive.

Ichigo made small patterns on Rukia's ankle. She shifted before going stiff again. Relaxing her wasn't as easy as he imagined.

Ichigo sighed and tip toed his fingers up her slender legs, keeping his eyes trained on her. Rukia's eyes lit up for less than a second before becoming dull again.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?" Rukia hummed, drumming her fingers along Ichigo's foot. He leaned forward and placed his hand gently on her lower back. Rukia glanced back at him and tried a tired smile, but it fell as fast as it appeared.

Ichigo scooted closer to her, pulling his legs into an Indian style and Rukia's fingers fell from his foot. She sighed and laid her hand sprawled out on his mattress. She felt Ichigo's body come closer and lie down next to her. She stared into his amber eyes, seeing nothing because her eyes simply could no longer see anything beyond Hisana.

And in Ichigo's eyes, so many emotions ran through them; filling them like a flood, and swimming around and entering his heart faster than he had imagined. If only Rukia could see.

He moved a piece of strand hair behind her ear, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Rukia's eyes fluttered close as Ichigo kissed down her entire face. He pecked her nose before touching his lips to hers. She sighed against him and her eyes slowly opened again.

"Why do you do this?" Rukia whispered, her voice thick with sleep and placed her hand on top of his. Ichigo smiled softly and chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…" Rukia sighed softly. She locked eyes with Ichigo and tried to really look into them, but Hisana's face continuously popped up. She closed them and kissed Ichigo's chin.

"I think I do… I'm not sure…" Ichigo mumbled as he moved away a strand piece of hair and kissed her forehead. Rukia chuckled lightly. But not really.

"Me neither."

Everything felt too empty. She was saying words, meaning it too, but it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. She had this cloud over her head that dreaded her happiness. Ichigo kissed her softly, and yet she only felt his lips, not his affection. On any normal circumstance, just his smoldering gaze only would make her melt.

She felt nothing.

And it wasn't Ichigo's fault. She felt nothing from anyone. Yuzu offered her kindness and care. Rukia only saw a smile and a worried look. It didn't translate over to her that Yuzu was actually being the beautiful person she was and giving Rukia all the care she could give. Rukia felt nothing.

She felt absolutely nothing.

And yet Ichigo's kisses seemed to stir something in her. But not really. Nothing really happened. She was just there, here, and anywhere anyone wanted her to be. She had no control. Everything was moving past her and she could only stand by and watch.

Rukia closed her eyes, images of Hisana flashing past her. This was safe; this was okay.

Ichigo stroked Rukia's soft cheek and leaned in until his lips gently touched hers. He moved against her so easily, so warm and so comfortable. His touches did something, although Rukia was having quite a hard time figuring out just what. His lips moved faster, still gentle, but needier.

Rukia found herself whimpering into his mouth. She needed this. She wanted to feel something.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching and she could feel every part of him on her. His tongue ran along the bottom of her lip, tasting and feeling. Rukia moaned desperately as if begging for him to go further, kiss her harder, taste and feel her longer.

But he stopped.

Ichigo sighed heavily and pulled Rukia up so that she was sitting up with him now. She stared at him with dazed, tired and irritated eyes. But her gaze softened as Ichigo stroked her cheek loving.

Lovingly.

That was a nice concept to think about.

"What?" Rukia asked, realizing her voice was strong with tears, and yet her eyes were dry. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's shoulders, bringing her into him. He laid his head in the crook of her neck. Rukia became rigid.

But he didn't let go until she relaxed, which she did, although it was a slow process. And as she relaxed, her body melted into him, her mind stopped running at a million miles per hour, and suddenly Ichigo was the only one in the world.

She felt herself give in. And her entire plan of blocking everyone out until they didn't want her anymore had completely flown out of her mind. Her body collapsed into Ichigo as heavy weeping cries corrupted her and left her sobbing into his shirt.

She clutched tightly to the back of his shirt, her head nuzzled comfortably on his shoulder. Her body shook with sobs.

There was no muffling her cries. They were loud, and painful, and her throat felt sore and her body felt weak and she had never felt so happy to have Ichigo.

"How… h-how did you…?" Rukia tried, her shuddery breaths making it hard to talk. She immediately gave up and went back to sobbing into his shirt. Ichigo shushed her and rocked his body back and forth, holding onto his girlfriend in fear that she might just crumble and fall apart if he let go.

It had surprised Rukia, this sudden sobbing fit, and thrown her off. She didn't expect herself to lose it so quickly. She also didn't expect it to last for another ten minutes, but in fact, it did, and she found herself waking up to a dark and lonely room... again.

'_I cried myself to sleep?'_ She looked around and found no Ichigo. The lights were off, the door was closed shut, and it was extremely colder than it should've been; luckily she was still wearing her long sleeve white t-shirt and black sweatpants. '_How appealing...'_

She was under the covers, her head nuzzled into a pillow that smelled like Ichigo, and her toes felt almost numb. She wiggled them, trying to get some feeling back into her feet.

Her eyes were still foggy from sleep, but she sat up, unfortunately too fast because something in her arms popped and she cringed as she fell back. Rukia rolled over and groaned, rubbing her elbow with a heavy scowl. She tried sitting up again, this time slower and careful not to straighten her arms too much. She searched for the clock and read the digits like a foreign language.

It seemed too dark and cold for it to only be 7.

Rukia shook her head at the clock, figuring it was wrong and stood to her feet. Which she also regretted.

It was icy cold and did not make her happy. She immediately began some sort of dance that consisted of her hopping from one foot to the other as she made her way towards Ichigo's sock drawer. His feet were so big...

She wiggled her toes again in the fabric, enjoying the feeling of such warmth. Her eyes traveled towards the window. It was closed, so why was it so cold?

She touched her hand to the glass and gasped at what felt like a glacier against her fingertips. No way in hell it was that cold. She figured no one had turned the heater on upstairs, guessing they forgot she was still up here.

She had spent a lot of time here lately. There was nothing left for her back home. Rukia cringed at that thought, something in her chest pinching and squeezing. She sighed, realizing that she was done crying for the day and that was that.

Rukia yawned and walked over to the door, Ichigo was most likely downstairs.

The full length mirror caught her attention.

Staring back at her was a complete mess. Her hair was frizzy and stringy and somehow curly, and strand pieces fell around her face and trailed down her shoulders. She needed a haircut most importantly. Her hair had never been any longer than her shoulders and it was already growing past her neck. Appearance weren't really the most important of her worries right now though.

Aside from her hair, the makeup she had worn over a week ago, maybe more was still faintly visible and gave her a smoky, tired look. Well, she was tired. Her lips were plump from sleep, her face was smooth and wrinkles, besides the ones under her eyes.

The ones under her eyes.

Rukia leaned in and touched her fingers to the dark lines under her tired eyes. How could Ichigo want someone who looked like this? She frowned, realizing again that she shouldn't care. And yet, she did. But she turned from the mirror, grumpily mumbled something about old people faces, and opened his bedroom door.

She wasn't prepared for the amount of light that flashed in her face. The hallways lights were on, although no one was in it so she didn't know why.

'_Just to blind me, I bet,'_ Rukia thought bitterly, holding her hand over her eyes to avoid looking directly into the light. She tried adjusting her eyes as she walked downstairs, and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, you're finally awake!" Rukia looked up to see Yuzu, smiling and cheerful as ever with a large wooden spoon in her hand. She wore her usual pink apron. Rukia forced a smile back, gently waving her hand at the young Kurosaki. "Please, come join us for dinner! I'm making desert right now, but dinner is already set on the table," Yuzu happily declared, pointing the wooden spoon at the table full of food. Rukia's eyes widened. What was this, a buffet?

She sat down at the table and looked around curiously. She raised a gentle eyebrow at Yuzu who seemed to read her mind.

"Ichigo and Karin stepped out to get me some things I need for the cheesecake," Yuzu smiled happily as if it were the nicest thing someone could do for her. "Daddy went to visit a patient, but he'll be back soon."

"Oh."

"So, why do you sleep so much, Kuchiki-san?" Yuzu didn't miss a beat. She poured some liquid into a bowl and stepped back to grab something from the cabinet.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders, fiddling with something on her pants.

Yuzu abruptly turned around, not seeing Rukia's shrug, and held her hand to her heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's such a rude question. I shouldn't have said anything!" Yuzu apologized, bowing to Rukia as if she were of higher power. Technically she was older, but that was no reason to be bowed down to.

"Really, Yuzu, it's fine. I guess I sleep so much because I'm stressed... or something of that nature," Rukia mumbled, grabbing the fork on the table. Yuzu pouted and nodded her head. She understood.

"Uhm... anyways... do you like cheesecake, Kuchiki-san?" Yuzu tried again, her cheerful smile back and bright as ever. Rukia couldn't help but cheer up around this delightful girl.

"Yeah, I had it a few times. It's good."

"Well, you've never had it like I make it!" Yuzu giggled and poured some other liquid into the bowl. Rukia smiled and picked up some green vegetable with her fork. Who knew Yuzu could make even a simple vegetable taste like heaven? "You're going to absolutely love it!"

Yuzu piled ingredients onto the counter, humming and floating around the kitchen like a butterfly. A beautiful, beautiful butterfly.

Rukia took a piece of meat into her mouth and nearly grinned, but held it back.

"Can I ask you something?" Rukia looked up at Yuzu and was surprised by the serious face the usually cheerful girl had taken. Rukia nodded. Yuzu looked down at her hands, a worried look coming onto her features and her eyebrows furrowed. "Please don't be offended." Rukia shook her head.

"Ok..." Yuzu paused to make eye contact with Rukia. "Can you tell me what Kuchiki-san is like? Your sister, I mean. What's she like?" Yuzu asked, nervously twiddling her fingers around.

Rukia stared at Yuzu before a soft smile came to her face. She looked down and felt tears wanting to spill, but she told Yuzu she could ask her question, and so she would answer it. Rukia blinked back the moist liquids and told Yuzu everything Hisana was. This took nearly 45 minutes.

"She... she's a beautiful person that's saved my life multiple of times, without me even knowing. She raised me, made me stronger, taught me things, and never tried to fix me; only told me that I was perfect like I was... that I wasn't as broken as I thought I was."

Rukia choked out, smiling sadly. Yuzu was silent.

And then she heard faint crying. She looked up to see streaks of tears falling down the young Kurosaki's face. Rukia rushed over to her, her arms open and ready. She brought Yuzu close to her before holding her at arm's length to stare into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Yuzu shook her head, smiling sadly and letting her tears fall helplessly.

"She sounds just like my mommy... oh she sounds just like her!" Yuzu wept, letting her head fall onto Rukia's shoulders. She never knew she could be so strong for someone who had seemed so much sturdier. Rukia smiled and picked up Yuzu's head by her chin.

"Your mother must've been pretty incredible."

Yuzu laughed and nodded, wiping her tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, this is so silly of me!" Yuzu laughed again, smiling and wiping her face. Rukia shook her head.

"It's never silly to cry."

"I know, I know, Ichigo tells me all the time," Yuzu smiled up at Rukia, her face dry but her eyes still watery. "You remind me of him. You guys are perfect for each other. I can't imagine him with anyone but you. Inoue-san is sweet, but I don't think she understands Ichi-nii as much as you do."

"His last girlfriend was a disaster," Yuzu concluded, grinning now. "I'm glad he met you, Kuchiki-san!" Rukia felt a buzz in her chest but ignored it.

"Who was his last girlfriend?" Yuzu went back to her cooking, leaving Rukia standing at the island counter alone. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let Ichi-nii tell you about her. Do you like cherry, strawberry, or blueberry cheesecake?" Yuzu held up three boxes, all different flavours of cheesecake.

Rukia was taken aback by the sudden subject change but let it slide.

"Uh, strawberry, definitely strawberry." Yuzu grinned and put the other flavours aside.

"Good, me too!"

For the next fifteen minutes, Rukia watched patiently with intrigued eyes as Yuzu cooked and baked and stirred and other cooking stuff she couldn't name. They commented on little things, had side conversations and laughed here and there. It felt almost like Yuzu was her own sister, although she knew no one could ever replace Hisana.

Rukia rubbed her left arm as it suddenly felt cold, and she remembered just how chilly it had been upstairs. The goose bumps grazed her hand as Yuzu looked up from her mixing.

"Has it always been that cold upstairs?" Rukia asked, folding her arms across her chest for warmth. Why was she still cold? Yuzu's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, I'm so sorry! Is it cold upstairs?" Yuzu looked as if it were so horrible that Rukia had been cold while she was nice and warm downstairs. Rukia only nodded her head, smiling gently.

"It's fine, I like it cold," she lied, smiling because seeing Yuzu upset was just heartbreaking; although she did love the cold, but not really when she was trying to sleep. Rukia reassured her that it was ok, and Yuzu went back to mixing.

The young Kurosaki paused in the middle of her baking, sighed with defeat and pouted. Rukia asked what was wrong, not happy that her own personal cooking show had come to an end.

"Ichigo and Karin were supposed to bring me what I needed for the crust ten minutes ago," Yuzu sighed, glancing at the clock. She pouted for a second and then shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'll just wait for them... but my cream is going to harden ... darn..." Yuzu sighed, eyeing her strawberry cream in the bowl. Rukia laughed and ruffled Yuzu's hair. Yuzu blushed.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Rukia was surprised by her own cheerfulness. Why did all of the Kurosaki's do this to her? What a beautiful family.

As if on cue, Ichigo and Karin came through the door with grocery bags in their hands, arguing about something irrelevant to anything and everything.

"No, I'm serious, if you stare at the sun too long, you will go permanently blind!" Karin shouted with her arms full of at least three bags of groceries.

"You're so stupid! You may damage your eyes, but you won't go blind!" Ichigo yelled back, kicking the door closed behind them.

"Tell that to the albino people!" Karin threw the bags down on the counter with a huff. Ichigo groaned and put his bags down gently.

"Albinos can't even go in the sun, stupid!"

"Because they were blinded by it!"

"They were born that way!"

"Fine! Go stare at the sun and see what happens!"

"It's 8, the moon is out, dumbass!"

"Then look at the damn moon!"

"What the fuck would that do!"

A sudden whack to the both of their heads finally shut the two of them up. Karin and Ichigo winced, kneeling over in pain as they rubbed their sore heads. Yuzu held her wooden spoon high in the air, reading to whap at them again if they started yelling.

"Now, I don't want to hear another thing from you two! Go sit at the table and behave! And neither one of you are right! If you stare at the sun, you will damage your eyes, but if you're albino, you will go blind just glancing at it! Now go sit down, and where the heck is my pie crust!"

Rukia found herself nearly laughing at Yuzu's reaction and red cheeks. She was just too adorable to be angry, but it seemed to take effect on Karin and Ichigo. Karin grumbled something underneath her breath, still rubbing the back of her head and went to go sit down at the table. Ichigo groaned and glanced up, noticing Rukia for the first time. His eyes immediately softened and he grinned. Their lips met for a quick second and Ichigo pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Her mind went back to the image she saw in the mirror and she blushed, turning away from him. Yuzu watched them, seeing the love in their eyes and grinning. She wondered if they had said it yet. She wondered if they even knew yet. Rukia giggled as she tried pushing away Ichigo, but he was persistent. Yuzu smiled. '_Doubt it._'

"Yo, Yuzu, can we eat yet?" Karin called from the table, her mouth already full of rice. Yuzu groaned and nodded even though she wanted to wait for their father.

Rukia smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down at the plate she had already eaten from. Isshin walked through the door, all smiles and laughter. And they all ate at the table, smiling, and laughing, and it felt like a family.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

The alarm blared loudly in her ear, waking her up with a start. Rukia jolted from the annoying sound, grumbling and sitting up. She reached over and turned it off with her hand and contemplated going to school that day. She hadn't missed a single day except for that one Ichigo had insisted she skip. Did she even do her homework last night? Didn't she have some biology test or something; did she even study?

She groaned and stood from her bed, her tiny feet touching carpet. It almost started her to feel something other than the wood of Ichigo's floors. She sighed. It felt more like a huff, but she managed to drag herself over to her closet.

A white polo shirt and dark blue jeans would do fine. She threw her hair into a loose ponytail and grabbed her backpack. She didn't even stop to check herself in the mirror.

She stopped at the last step of the stairs and stared into the empty kitchen. Usually Hisana would be down here making breakfast before she left for school. But she only saw an empty kitchen. A lonely, and empty kitchen. Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking away the sleep from her eyes and ran back up the stairs.

She didn't think of brushing her teeth, or even washing her face before going downstairs. Her logic was that if she were going to eat breakfast first, she mine as well brush her teeth and wash up afterwards.

But Hisana was still in the hospital.

There was no one to make her breakfast.

Rukia finally left for school once she had taken care of washing up and she didn't even try to attempt at making herself breakfast. Byakuya was most likely either at work or still at the hospital with Hisana. She wished she could be there with her, but she knew he'd never agree.

And then the day went on.

Yay.

"Rukia, your fly is undone," Ichigo informed his girlfriend as he nonchalantly sipped his juice box. Rukia quickly looked down, blushing, and zipped up her jeans.

"Ah, I was kind of out of it this morning…" she explained, slightly frazzled. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and offered Rukia another dumpling. She shook her head no.

"You've only had two pieces of my sushi, you need to eat." Rukia shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat breakfast, did you?" Ichigo scowled as Rukia sheepishly shook her head no.

"How'd you know?" Rukia took the dumpling in her mouth just to get Ichigo to stop scowling at her. He kissed the soy sauce from her lips.

"I already know that you can't cook to save your life, in fact you'd probably endanger it just by turning on the stove," Ichigo chuckled, flicking Rukia's knee. She snorted and managed a smile. She knew he didn't want to say anything about her sister's absence.

Ichigo smiled and cupped Rukia's cheek, leaning in to kiss her affectionately. She smiled into the kiss as she returned it and pulled away blushing. Ichigo grinned.

"Why don't you ever let me kiss you in public? Or hold your hand?" Ichigo pulled away to eat a dumpling. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"We're in public right now," Rukia stated, gesturing to their surroundings. Ichigo scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Being on the school's roof with no one around does not count as public."

Rukia rolled her eyes and stole a noodle from Ichigo's small bento box.

"Why does it matter?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Why doesn't it matter?"

Rukia groaned in frustration and stood up to stretch her limbs.

"Ichigo, I don't let you even _look_ at me while we're at school or anywhere people we know might see us because I'm trying to save you the embarrassment. Is that so hard to believe?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Why would being seen with you be embarrassing?" Rukia only glared at him and bent down to steal another noodle. He watched her as she plucked a single noodle from his bento box and sucked it into her mouth like a little worm. He wanted to kiss away the soy sauce at the corner of her lips but she was standing and walking away from him now. Her back was to him as she looked over the balcony of the roof and at that moment the wind picked up and her messy hair in that messy ponytail blew around her face. She looked so apathetic for once.

But the warning bell rung and that look of concern and wariness came back to her eyes. He picked up his bento box and offered it to her.

"You want to take it home for dinner? I still have plenty of noodles left," he tried, walking beside Rukia as she headed for the exit. She offered him a smile and took the bento box in her hands and shoved it gently into her backpack.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Rukia opened the door to the exit, making sure to look around for teachers or bullies before she sprinted out, down the stairs and to her locker in a matter of seconds. She still left Ichigo in awe to this day for how fast she could run.

Ichigo simply shut the door behind him and walked over to his locker where some girl knocked into him from behind.

"Hey! Watch where your-" He stopped mid sentence as he turned to see who had bumped into him. She was currently kneeling to the ground and picking up her folders and notebooks with a tight frown and pouty pink lips. She was wearing shorts too short for the weather, let alone school, and a hot pink t-shirt that said something in some language he couldn't read, but it wasn't English or Japanese.

And to top it off, a pink headband with giant hoop ear rings and way too many bracelets on each wrist, and even her makeup was over the top.

This girl was excruciatingly obnoxious.

She stood to her full height and Ichigo was surprised at how much she resembled Rukia. She had the same pale face with the same pointy little nose and the same large round eyes. Except this girl had dark brown ones instead of violet, and her hair was credibly dark, but not black like Rukia's.

She was short like her though, that was for sure. Beside her height, Ichigo found it incredibly hard to even look the girl in the eyes. Her makeup looked like a peacock went ahead and took a shit on her face. And then there was that look in her eyes that said don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even mention you saw me today or I will eat you. Something along those lines, but all Ichigo knew was that he didn't like looking at her.

"Excuse me, can you stop staring at my face and help me pick that textbook up? My hands are full," the girl demanded hotly with a flick of her wrist that gestured towards her book. Ichigo scowled and kicked the textbook away from his range.

"Oh, look, now I can't get to it. Have fun picking that up midget." The girl's mouth dropped as her eyes widened and Ichigo found it comical enough to laugh outwardly. That only made her angrier.

"Whatever carrot top, I'll just pick it up myself. I thought you'd be a gentleman, but no, you're just like everyone else! And don't call me midget; you're just freakishly tall!" He could've sworn Rukia had just spoken that sentence, but nope, it was plain as day this little brat in front of him who had said something so identical to what Rukia would have.

"Whatever…" He turned away from her and went back to getting his things from his locker. He heard the girl grumble something incoherent underneath her breath as she struggled to pick up the textbook. He groaned and rolled his eyes at what he was about to do.

"Look, you little squirt, I'm only helping you because you look pathetic, and Jesus Christ! Pull your fucking shorts down!" Ichigo knelt down to pick up her textbook and shoved it into her arms, nearly causing her to fall over. She gasped and tried to steady herself. Ichigo mumbled curses under his breath as he reached out to help her up. She took his hand hesitantly with a scowl but let him help her up anyway.

"Ichigo...?" Ichigo turned to see Rukia staring at him like someone had just stabbed her in the back. Or the heart.

Her eyes were wide and shocked and she clutched her notebook to her chest. She was looking between him and the girl he was currently holding hands with.

"W-What's... what's going on...?"

Ichigo pulled his hand away from the girl and turned back to his locker like nothing.

"What do you mean? I was just helping this brat with her book," Ichigo grunted, throwing his thumb in the direction of the girl behind him. He turned to look at Rukia when all he heard was pure silence. She was staring at the girl and the girl was staring back. Rukia's eyes were filled with nothing but hurt. He didn't know the other girl well enough to see what she was feeling, but she wasn't returning the feeling.

The girl spoke first.

"Rukia, what do you want? No one wants to be seen with you, so why don't you just go to class and leave us alone?" The girl barked irritated with her hands on her hips. She inched closer to Ichigo.

"Hey! Watch it, you brat! You're the one bothering us!" Ichigo growled, making his way over to his girlfriend. He put his arm around Rukia, but she only pulled away from him and shook her head.

"Ichigo, don't..."

"Oh, c'mon, Rukia! I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, and I won't let this shrimp talk to you like that."

"Excuse me, but first of all, you _should_ be embarrassed to be seen with her. Second of all, how do you know her well enough to call her Rukia? That's just gross. And third of all; I'm not a shrimp!" There she went again, talking like Rukia.

The second bell rung and the halls cleared.

"Ichigo, please, just go to class..." Rukia pleaded, pushing on Ichigo's chest but he only scowled angrily and pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"Okay, let me make this straight. Rukia is my girlfriend, so I have every right to call her _Rukia, _so just who the hell are you and why do _you_ get to call her Rukia?"

"Oh no," Rukia groaned, still pushing on Ichigo's chest.

"And yes you are a shrimp, you ugly dwarf!"

The girl's eyes were widened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The three stared at each other in disbelief. The girl's voice broke the silence.

"Rukia... Rukia is your ... _girlfriend_? Did she trick you into that or something?" The girl shook her head in disbelief, but Ichigo just took Rukia's hand into his. The girl scowled. "Well, that's just gross. You're dating a murderer-"

"Shut up, Momo!" Rukia finally shouted, irritated and annoyed with her insults. She glanced over at Ichigo and watched as his face and expression turned from irritated to surprised. He stared at Momo for what seemed like forever before his features became angry again as recognition flashed in his eyes.

"You're Hinamori Momo?" Ichigo ground out, clenching his teeth angrily. Rukia squeezed his hand to get his attention and to make him stop but he only glared daggers at Momo. Rukia glanced over at Momo, but couldn't stand to look at her any longer than a few seconds. She had hurt her that much.

She regretted saying anything.

"Yeah, what about it?" Momo snapped backed, her hands still glued to her hips. Rukia felt her heart almost break at how much her best friend had changed.

"Ichigo please, just go to class. I can handle this," Rukia pleaded again with him, tugging on his arm. He finally looked away from Momo and saw the plea and desperation in Rukia's eyes. He sighed, unhappily turning around and trotting towards his class. Rukia watched him enter his class before she turned back to Momo.

Rukia stared at Momo for only a couple of seconds and then averted her eyes to her old best friend's glittery sandals. She had so much to say, yet she was finding it difficult to speak. It made her angry that she had wanted to say so much to the girl who had broken her heart for years, and here she was with the chance and she was _speechless._

She was grateful Momo spoke first.

"Alright, I guess you don't know what to say to me since this is your first time seeing me in practically three years." Momo approached Rukia carefully, making sure there was no one to see them together. Rukia frowned.

"Well, you avoided me every chance you got," Rukia replied flatly. Momo rolled her eyes and pursed her shiny, plump lips.

'_Looks like the lip gloss we used to share...'_

"Rukia, I had no choice, but to avoid you. I can't be seen with someone like you. Honey, you're at the bottom of the food chain and if my popularity had to be saved, I couldn't be seen with you!" Momo laughed, shaking her head like it was obvious. She flipped her dark brown hair back –it had grown quite long since the last time she'd seen it- and turned her head to stare at Ichigo's locker. Rukia eyed her suspiciously, sensing the weird tension in her voice.

"But you were my best friend... I thought something like popularity could be put aside for our friendship..." Rukia found her voice growing weaker and weaker, the more she spoke. She strained to even speak.

Something flashed in Momo's eyes and Rukia tried to catch it, but she couldn't read her anymore. Momo closed her eyes momentarily and Rukia could tell that her smile was forced. She opened them again and glared at Rukia with false hatred.

"Oh please, Rukia. I only hung out with you because... because popular guys like, like Kaien wanted you so it made you cool," Momo spat coldly.

Rukia shook her head angrily.

"No!" Momo raised an eyebrow at her old best friend.

"No, that's not true! That's not true at all! You were my best friend, way before Kaien and before popularity even mattered! We shared everything together, even toothbrushes! You can't tell me none of that mattered to you! You can't tell me you were willing to let everything –all of that- go and just put it aside for _popularity!"_ Rukia spat the word like venom. She was angry and hurt, and she was upset. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she tried to make her very valid point. But nothing seemed to get across to Momo.

Something though, something seemed to register in Momo's eyes, but as soon as it had shown up, it quickly disappeared. Rukia stared at her questionably. Momo was silent for once.

The silence only made Rukia angry. She had to say something for herself. They were best friends for crying out loud; Momo was her whole world! And she was willing to throw it all aside for her popularity? She had to say something! She had to say _something._

Rukia tore her eyes away from Momo as she felt the tears tug at her eyes. Rukia turned around, well aware that she would have to come up with some excuse for being late to class. She began to walk in the other direction.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this," she whispered, her voice thick with tears, but she was already turned around and walking in the other direction. The last person she wanted to see her cry was Hinamori Momo.

She had gotten at least half way down the hall when she heard the faint call of her name. She didn't turn around but stopped.

"I'm sorry,"

Rukia's eyes widened. That was the last thing she expected to hear from Momo. She still hadn't turned around, but now she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. The last few days had made her much more emotional.

Momo's voice grew louder. It too, was thick with tears, and Rukia finally turned her head in her direction to see her crying. She stared, bewildered at her old best friend.

Momo bit down on her lip, looking at her sparkly sandals with distaste. Her stupid boyfriend made her wear these.

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this. I didn't want it to end like this..." Momo paused to wipe her face of the tears streaming down her blushing face. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows together. "I thought... I thought I could put it all behind me, and that it wouldn't hurt and that you'd forget about me and move on. I tried... I really did, but not a day goes by that I don't feel unbearably guilty for how I treated you."

_Bullshit._

But Rukia listened.

Her crying seemed to die down but her eyes were still watery.

"I only stopped being friends with you because I was told that I had to. They said it was a good idea!"

Rukia balled her fist and turned around to look at Momo. Her eyes were red with angry tears.

"And just who told you that, Momo?" Rukia nearly growled through her clenched teeth. Her anger only seemed to increase with every second. "Just who the _fuck_ told you that dropping your best friend like she's trash, was a _good idea_?

Momo flinched at Rukia's harsh tone.

"My boyfriend and-"

Rukia was in Momo's face in a second.

"Your _boyfriend_ told you to stop being friends with me, and you _listened_?" Rukia felt the blood rush to her face in pure animalistic anger. She saw red.

But she retrained herself and backed away from Momo.

"My boyfriend and his friends... they convinced me!" Rukia turned away from Momo for the last time and began walking to her class.

"Just go to class, Hinamori-san."

"Rukia, please-"

Rukia stopped and looked over her shoulder, clenching and unclenching her fist. She could only glare at Momo menacingly. She had caused her so much pain; she just couldn't find it in her to forgive her. With everything that was happening to her right now, she just couldn't let her heart go through that again.

"Don't."

But Momo shook her head stubbornly and stepped forward to Rukia and spun her around so that they were facing each other. Rukia stared into those dark brown eyes with an emotion she couldn't describe. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked down, her dark hair casting a shadow on her face. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper and found it unstable and shaky.

"Don't you dare try to pull me back into missing you," Rukia whispered darkly, her hands shaking in anger. Momo inwardly gasped and took her hand from Rukia's shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, but heard voices from around the corner and backed away from Rukia in fear of being seen with her.

"Move out of my way!" Momo shouted, feigning annoyance and pushing Rukia aside. Rukia barely moved, her head still down and her hands still shaking. Momo walked towards the voices and Rukia figured they were her new friends. She glanced up at Momo to see her looking back, a look in her eyes that almost could have said 'I'm sorry', but Rukia found her apology hard to believe.

They disappeared from her view and Rukia bit back an earsplitting scream that she had been holding in since the moment she saw Momo.

It was that exact moment that Rukia decided she would just go home.

Kuchiki Rukia walked out of that building with no intentions of going back.

**XxXxXxXx**

"I'm here to see Kuchiki Hisana, please." The words left her mouth almost automatically from how many times she had rehearsed it in her head. She planned everything, from the moment she left –more like ditched- school, to the moment she walked into the hospital. It had been decided that she could not handle being at school at the moment, and she just needed to be with her sister more than anything. She had walked all the way from Karakura High School to the Karakura Hospital in a matter of one hour. It had not occurred to her, the ache in her legs, or the soreness of her feet. She just kept walking, and she didn't dare even think of stopping.

She felt almost proud of herself for walking such a distance, but upon entering the hospital, her pride had demolished as recollections of just why exactly she was here flooded her head.

It had been the same receptionist who was there last time, Nanao Ise. She eyed Rukia knowingly and pointed her in the direction of the new room her sister was in. She had mentioned the doctors having to move Hisana to a different room, but she hadn't said why. More or less, she refused to tell Rukia.

Nanao greeted Rukia with a small smile, but it seemed forced, almost like she had something else she wanted to say, but a smile was all she could give. She cleared her throat and told her that Hisana also had another visitor. Rukia assumed it was Byakuya. She nodded and headed in the direction of the room Nanao pointed out for her.

She had approached the door carefully. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was apprehensive, suddenly, like this was a mistake. But there was this feeling in her gut. It was the feeling in her gut that told her to ditch school. It was the feeling in her gut that made her walk all the way to the Karakura Hospital without stopping even once.

And it was that same feeling in her gut that had her standing where she was now. She didn't do all of that for nothing; she hadn't come this far to regret it and turn around. That feeling, that unmistakably painful feeling in her chest was telling her that she had to be here. She had to be here today.

And she wasn't so sure if she would have the chance to come back tomorrow.

That thought scared her, but she pushed it away from her mind and stepped forward with her small hand on the knob.

Cautiously, Rukia pushed opened the door and was grateful that it didn't squeak or creak as she peered in.

She wasn't surprised to see Byakuya standing by her sister's bedside, holding her pale and tiny hand in his own large ones. She watched him with skeptical eyes, never before seeing him at his nurturing side. She was pretty sure he didn't even have one, but she stared on. It wasn't the fact that he was here to see away his dying wife –he was still her husband, Rukia didn't think he was that evil- but it was the look in his eyes. They weren't cold like she had been so used to seeing. They weren't even glazed over or distant. No, the way he was staring at her sister had nearly taken her breath away.

There was so much love behind those eyes. He looked at her like she was the most precious, and fragile diamond in the world and at any moment she could just break. He held her hand ever so gently and Rukia had to think back to a time she had seen someone hold a _hand_ so preciously, but could not.

Kuchiki Byakuya stared into the eyes of his dying wife with a passion and intensity even Rukia couldn't comprehend. And she thought she had seen it all. She thought she had felt all of that, been through it all. But her contradiction was sitting right in front of her. The depth of the pain in Byakuya's eyes was so strong and so poignant. Rukia just couldn't imagine feeling something so heart wrenching for someone she had fallen in love with.

Hisana was sitting up, her face as pale as it had ever been in the last week. She looked thinner if possible, like she wasn't eating or losing weight incredibly too fast for the average person. It nearly brought tears to Rukia's eyes.

But she stayed silent, watching Byakuya curiously.

He tried on a smile, which Rukia thought looked foreign and awkward on him, but he kept it for Hisana. For Hisana...

"Oh, Byakuya, why don't you smile more often? You look so handsome," Hisana smiled, cupping her husband's cheek in her tiny hands. Byakuya's cheeks coloured at his wife's gentle touch.

Rukia stared in amazement. Byakuya could blush? She didn't even know he felt any emotions; let alone embarrassment.

But Hisana only laughed lightly and sighed with this overjoyed look in her bright and lit up eyes. How she could be so happy? Byakuya's eyes became a weird emotion Rukia could not name, so she only watched him as he furrowed his eyebrows and brought Hisana's hand to his lips. He kissed her softly, closing his eyes as if to relish in that moment of his lips touching her soft skin. It was like it'd be the last time he'd ever kiss that skin ever again.

Hisana sighed from the touch of Byakuya's lips. He opened his eyes and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The love that passed between the two was indescribable. Such passion and love for two people, it seemed impossible. It was strange and Rukia truly did not understand. Their eyes did something queer, kind of like a dance that Rukia did not know the steps to. It was a moment she felt she was trespassing on. It was so unique and _beautiful_, and it was only to be shared between these two, yet it only seemed fair that the whole world were to witness such an innocent love between two people.

But Rukia could not bring herself to look away, no matter how wrong it was that she was practically spying on her sister and her husband. She had never seen them like this; it was spectacular.

They didn't seem to want to tear their eyes away from each other, but it was Hisana who looked away first. She smiled almost sadly and closed her eyes as if she were tired. Rukia could only hope she would wake up.

Byakuya looked down for a moment, taking Hisana's hand from his lips, but still holding it firmly. He stared down at the wedding ring that barely fit on her finger anymore due to all of the weight she had lost. It sparkled and Byakuya managed a dark chuckle.

"8 months..." he murmured, twisting the ring around Hisana's finger. She opened her eyes and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"8 months, and I still don't understand."

"What do you mean, Byakuya?" Hisana frowned, a feature Rukia barely saw on her usually perky and upbeat sister. Byakuya looked up and met her eyes. His eyes once again became glossy, but not yet cold. Rukia couldn't imagine Byakuya ever having cold eyes when around Hisana.

"I've known about this for 8 months now," Byakuya spoke with a low and almost cold voice, but again, not quite there. "And I still can't understand why or how this could happen," he whispered, his voice hard and raspy. "Especially to you."

That tone of voice coming from Byakuya was definitely new to Rukia. But Hisana seemed to have been used to it, the way she smiled sadly and shook her head. She placed both of her hands on either side of her husband's face and stared deep into his eyes, the saddest look she had ever seen in her eyes. Hisana tried smiling, although it was saddening and didn't cheer anyone up like Rukia thought it would. Tears glistened in Hisana's shining, turquoise eyes.

It nearly broke Rukia's heart to see tears coming from Hisana, but she kept quiet and proceeded to watch.

"Oh, Byakuya, my love, my one and only true love," Hisana whispered, holding back the tears she knew were about to spill. She breathed in sharply and let out a shuddery breath. "How lucky am I, that I have something –someone- so good in my life that saying goodbye is so hard?" Hisana let the tears fall down her cheeks and she sniffled and shook her head. Her hands were shaking now and she no longer had the strength to keep them on Byakuya's face.

Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed Hisana's hands in his own. He leaned in and kissed her lips ever so gently and Rukia watched as their eyes fluttered closed together.

'_I've never seen them kiss before,'_ Rukia thought sadly to herself as she realized that, that may have very well been the last kiss the husband and wife would ever share.

Byakuya pulled away, holding Hisana's hands tightly in his grasp. His hands were also shaking.

'_Byakuya has never been so not put together... my God...'_ Rukia put her hand to her mouth in awe.

Byakuya looked into Hisana's eyes again and something passed between them that Rukia, again, could not comprehend. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hisana... a part of you has grown in me," Byakuya admitted shyly, grasping Hisana's hand a little tighter. "I never want to be apart from you, not for anything. I know I haven't been the perfect husband, or the perfect brother, but I need you to know how I'm going to miss you. I can't put into words how hard this is for me; for Rukia. And my love, Hisana, even when you're... when you're gone, we may be apart in distance, but never heart."

"Hisana, I love you."

The tears that flooded Hisana's eyes and fled down her cheeks were stunning. Rukia tried not to cry herself, but the sight of Hisana so distraught was upsetting.

Hisana leaned into Byakuya until their foreheads were touching. She sniffled and coughed abruptly as more tears found their way down her rosy face. A sharp pain erupted in her chest, but she ignored it and held onto her husband. More tears streamed down her face not only in grief, but now in pain.

"I never asked for this," Hisana whimpered through her tears as she shut her eyes. "But this is how life is. There are beautiful days that come completely by chance, but, Byakuya, even those most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets." Hisana pulled back from Byakuya and smiled, shaking her head and trying her best to pull herself together. Another sharp pain erupted inside of her, this time in her stomach. Hisana cringed and brought her shaky hands to her husband's face once again. It took all of her strength. "Honey, this is my sunset."

Rukia felt something in her chest shatter and assumed it to be her heart. Her own tears made their way to her eyes now.

Hisana was still talking, her voice shaky and uneven.

"I wanted a perfect ending, and now I have learned the hard way that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, or end." Hisana's hands dropped from Byakuya's face and they held each other's hands in their grasp once again. Hisana smiled sadly one more time and stared down at their entwined fingers. "Life is about now knowing, and having to change, and taking each and every moment and making the best of it without knowing what's going to happen next," Hisana paused to cough once more. Something in her stomach began to ache terribly and her head began to pound painfully. She locked eyes with Byakuya and smiled.

Byakuya's own eyes widened as he felt the grip of Hisana's hands loosen. She coughed again and lied down on the hospital bed. Byakuya gripped her hands tighter in his own and leaned down to place one last kiss upon those pink lips that spoke such wise and beautiful things. Those lips that could sing so soothingly with the very voice of an angel. Those lips that kissed goodnight her baby sister. Those lips that laughed, and cried, and screamed, and told the stories of the world.

Hisana felt her eyes became heavy and then there was this burning feeling in her chest. Byakuya pulled away and they locked eyes for the very last time. Hisana motioned weakly for him to come closer. He did so and she brought her lips to his ear.

"Missing someone gets easier every day, because even though it is one day further from the last time you saw each other, it is one day closer to the next time you will." Hisana smiled meekly. "My dad told me that the day he died."

Tears poured down Rukia's face and her entire body was shaking with the sobs she knew were about to come.

"I love you, Byakuya."

Byakuya gripped Hisana's hands as tight as he could with that last statement as he watched her eyes close for one final time.

Hisana felt the burning in her chest finally come to a stop. There were no longer sharp pains in her stomach or chest. There was no pain. She felt nothing. Her body became light and she smiled as she felt herself letting go of everything. Thoughts of Rukia came into her mind and she mumbled that she loved her baby sister, just before she took her final breath and her body went limp.

Kuchiki Hisana died smiling.

'_I'm coming, daddy.'_

**Whoa … I made myself cry O.o**

**I'm sorry if Byakuya was out of character, or if Momo's sudden appearance was unneeded but everything happens for a reason guys (;**

**Uhm , let's seeee , I hope you all had a happy holidaayss ! Thanksgiving and junk :D And I mine as well say Merry Christmas because I probably won't get another chapter out for a long time. I'm going through something right now and I know you're probably thinking, "What could a 13 year old girl possibly be going through?" I'll tell you right now , it's much more then I can handle so just be patient with me for chapters ? Thank you guys for all of your support so far !**

**Don't forget to review and yeaah !**

**Sorry for any mistakes , I have school in the morning and I have to wake up in 4 hours /:**

**REVIEW ! Flames or Snowflakes !**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	21. The Calm Before The Storm

The pain had been unbearable. Rukia had spiraled into a world of darkness. It felt like someone had literally reached inside of her chest and pulled out her heart with their bare, meaty hands. The death of Kuchiki Hisana had taken its toll on the entire town. There was no longer this buzz of happiness that seemed to be there before. Hisana had been a bright and smiling woman, who nurtured to everyone's needs. She made calls to the sick in hopes of bringing up their spirits and to let them know that it would all be okay, even when her own days were numbered. She planted flowers in her garden to make her home more welcoming and pretty, and inviting to everyone. She had sent Christmas cards to distant family, forgotten friends, and the elderly at the old folks home who just wanted to know someone was thinking about them.

She had handwritten every single one.

Even birthdays, Hisana would never forget. Everyone received pretty little cards that said something nice and personal. They made people smile and it was nice and it was uplifting.

Even when the sickness had taken over Hisana and she had become too frail to even pick up a pen, she made the effort to call. She did everything she could to make sure everyone around her was happy. She wanted everyone to be happy. The fact that she was sick hadn't even occurred to her, and to Hisana, it wasn't even a major factor in her life.

She'd always say it was just another bump in the road, although she very well knew it was much more like a mountain that she wouldn't be able to climb. But it kept people happy to think that she was okay. So she made them think that she was okay.

And everyone was happy.

But then that dreadful day had come along and taken nearly everyone but Byakuya and Rukia by surprise. They had not known of how sever her illness was until it was too late. Many did not even know she was in the hospital, for they would have sent her flowers or cards or balloons. But no one knew. No one had seen the light of their town slowly fading.

It was just like when Kurosaki Masaki had passed. The town was in a depression, not just the family. Masaki was part of the town, she was their family too. She was family to Hisana and even then, she managed to smile and pull it together for everyone else. Hisana had become the new Masaki. She would replace her, becoming the light of the town and making everyone happy and spreading her joy the best she could.

It became easy for her to make people happy. She enjoyed it. Putting others before her had become second nature to her now. It was the love the felt and the smiles she received that made every moment worthwhile.

Not a day past by that Hisana didn't make at least someone smile.

But then, in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

And all over again, the town went into their depression. People murmured among themselves, to their friends, to their family. Rukia could not bring herself to even go to school anymore. She had missed an entire week, but nobody said anything about it. They didn't dare. It was still believed that Rukia was somehow a curse. First it was her mom, her dad, Kaien, and then Hisana. She was dangerous. The murmurs spread and soon people began to whisper, and then talk a little louder, and before anyone knew what was happening the whole town was talking and shouting about it.

Nobody had heard from Rukia for weeks.

She didn't dare leave her room.

She didn't answer the house phone.

She didn't answer the door.

The school sent home many letter of concern; not a single one was open or read.

Byakuya was surprisingly no better. He was colder if possible. His eyes were so dead, so lifeless and so dull. He made eye contact with no one unless necessary. He did not speak unless spoken to, and even when he did talk, it was short clipped answers.

That house began to slowly fall apart. The flowers Hisana had so beautifully planted were slowly dying now. The birds were no longer coming to play in the fountain because there was no one to leave bird seeds for them anymore.

The lights in the house never turned on. Byakuya would come home from work to find Rukia still in her room, unchanging and unmoving. She didn't get up from her bed not once unless to use the bathroom. She would just lie down in her bed and lay there and lay there for hours and hours until she had to use the bathroom again. And although she would lay there for such a long time, she rarely slept. In an entire week, she probably slept about 7 hours. That was about an hour of sleep a day, right? It was too hard to close her eyes. She would immediately see images of Hisana's smiling, happy face and it would become too much for her. It was too soon to see that face. It was too hard to have memories of the one person who had never left her side, no matter what. She was so close, yet so very far away. Out of her reach. Out of range. But right in front of her.

Sleep only came when her body was too exhausted to even have the time to daydream. She'd close her eyes and be out like a light. But then she'd have dreams and she would wake up with a start. That too, was too much for her to take. Her dreams were usually about Hisana and that day at the park when it was snowing, and she was so small, so innocent and young. They were on swings, happy and cheerful and so carefree. She felt almost content with this connection with Hisana, but somewhere along the way, her dream would turn morbid. Hisana would be coughing up blood, in agonizing pain and she would be crouched over on the floor. She would be holding her sides as if she was bleeding internally and it was just too painful for her. Hisana would look like a crazed creature. She bled from the mouth, and then her nose, and then it came from her ears and finally her eyes filled with the crimson colour as well. Rukia would scream and scream, but nothing happened. Hisana usually either let out this earsplitting scream and then collapse, and die in the pool of blood she had created, or just disappear as Rukia tried to grasp for her.

Either way, Rukia did not enjoy sleep.

She had these same dreams for days. Days turned into weeks, and before she had known what was happening and how fast time could go by when life didn't matter to you anymore, those weeks had turned into a month in no time.

Byakuya lived by clockwork. It was just a repeated cycle that he lived day by day, week by week. It was as simple as waking up, going to work, coming home, leaving some food for Rukia in her room while she slept for once, and then going to sleep. Somewhere in there, he'd do some mindless paperwork.

His priority was Rukia.

As hard as that is to believe, she was all he really had left. Hisana made him promise to take care of her no matter what and to watch over her with everything in him and he would keep that promise. If it weren't for Byakuya, Rukia would've starved by now. She never left that room unless she needed to and food just didn't seem important to her.

Along with rarely sleeping, it was practically once every full moon that Rukia would actually eat the food Byakuya put out for her. He usually just put rice and water, and sometimes the occasional ramen. Her health was deteriorating by the day. She refused to sleep, and that was messing with her head. She could no longer think straight and her thoughts seemed like voices in her head. She struggled to keep sane some days. She barely ate and her strength was no longer. It took all of her energy to even get up to use the bathroom now. On those days, Rukia would sit herself down and make herself eat. Sometimes she could finish the entire meal –ramen and rice, and even guzzling down all of her water- and still be hungry for much more.

But she didn't like leaving her room, so she did not eat at her own free will and when she did, she ate bit by bit and that only made her hungrier. The hungrier she felt, the weaker she was, and with this weakness, she felt herself going crazy. Her muscles just did not work the same way anymore. Her mind was practically fried. It told her to eat every day, to go outside and get some sunlight, but she thought she was hearing voices and she would push them away. She wouldn't listen and Rukia would end up not doing a single thing that day; she did not use the bathroom, eat, sleep, or move.

When Kuchiki Hisana died, she brought along her entire family.

Ichigo was going crazy just as well. It wasn't the death of Hisana that had shaken him, although that played a big part in his problem. It was the fact that Rukia hadn't spoken to him in an entire month. She had pushed him away before, but never to this extinct. He'd go to school, only hoping that she would show up, yet she never did. He went to her house numerous of times to check up on her, but Byakuya would either send him away or no one would answer at all. Usually he would've fought to see Rukia, but never before had he seen a man look so destroyed. Not even his father, the head over heels in love with his wife crazy man, hadn't looked so broken when Masaki died.

But Ichigo looked into the eyes of this man and felt his insides chill. He had only met Byakuya one other time, and even then his eyes were cold and he was stoic. This time, Byakuya had no emotion behind his eyes. They could barely be classified as cold. There was absolutely nothing there. Those once amethyst eyes had somehow become the darkest shade of purple he'd ever seen. Too dark for an eye colour.

He didn't even want to imagine what Rukia's eyes looked like.

Ichigo was persistent. He would call the house almost every day. But again and again, there would be no answer.

It was driving him crazy. He didn't know what had happened to Rukia or what she was doing, or how she was coping. He couldn't protect her from any pains, kiss away any tears, or sooth her cries. An entire month away from her, and he didn't know how much longer he could take being without her. He wanted to comfort her, but there was just no way he could do that if she wouldn't even leave her room. He hated feeling like he had no way to help.

And somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that he could not. Such eyes like Byakuya's were eyes that could not be healed. He had eyes no man should ever have and it was disheartening. Ichigo was completely powerless, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, and it was driving him crazy.

If there was one thing Rukia had forbidden herself from doing, it was to cry again. She was done with that. She was fed up with feeling sorry for herself. Even if she starved to death, went crazy from sleep deprivation, or just dropped dead –she would not cry. Not for anything.

She had once knocked into the bowl of rice she had planned on eating that day and as it clattered to the ground, she felt herself falling to her knees. Everything stopped.

She remembered spending hours in that position, staring at the rice on the floor as if it had done something terribly wrong. The world, it seemed, had stopped just for that rice bowl. There was no sound, no light, no taste in her mouth, and she didn't smell even her own upper lip. Her body was shaking violently, like she wanted to cry, but her eyes were completely dry. She did not want to cry, in fact, she couldn't even if she did want to. Her eyes were so completely cried dry, that crying just took too much strength from her. So she could only stare at the rice bowl on the ground in pure rage for reasons she still could not understand to this day. She slumped down and fell to the floor completely. It was then that she realized that she hadn't slept once this entire week and it was already Wednesday. She hadn't eaten either, and there was her food, on the ground and dirty to the touch. Exhaustion took over her in that instant. Rukia took in one shuddery breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the gruesome dreams.

For once, they did not come, and Rukia slept for hours and hours. When she woke up again, she was in her bed. The bowl of rice was cleaned up and replaced, and there was a glass of water by her bedside. And a note.

Rukia read it carefully, her eyes unclear with sleep and her mind was still slightly crazy from her lack of sleep. Although she was sure she had just slept for a full day.

The note simply said one word: _drink_.

And that's what she did.

She later found out that she wasn't really exhausted in that sense, but instead her body had simply passed out. She hadn't drunken anything in the longest time, plus she wasn't eating, and then she wasn't sleeping; her body just couldn't take the punishment anymore so it gave in and Rukia just passed out.

She had drunken the entire glass in one gulp, nearly choking on it. She had eaten the food at a pace too fast for her to swallow, and she nearly choked again, which made her finally slow down when she realized she was too weak to fight against no breathing. And slowly, Rukia began to come around again. She still did not leave her room for anything, but to use the bathroom. She would welcome Byakuya when he came into give her food. She would nod at him and he'd nod to her, but still he did not make eye contact. Rukia was okay with that. His eyes were almost too scary and lifeless to look into.

She ate everyday and slept more often. She walked around her room to stretch out her joints. At the end of the day, she would crawl into a ball at the edge of her bed and silently sip the glass of water. Sooner or later, she would fall asleep. She no longer had any dreams.

A few more days passed by and Rukia finally decided to leave her room. She only left for an hour or so to put up her dishes herself and to use the bathroom, and then occasionally she would stare out the window for long periods of time. For what reason, she wasn't sure; she guessed it just gave her something to do. One day, Rukia had stayed down there longer than usual and she nearly jumped out of her skin when her doorbell rang. She had heard it almost every day from upstairs, but she made herself believe it was all in her head. Hearing it now, it was so real. There was no way that was in her head. It rang again, several more times actually. It sounded almost urgent, but something just wouldn't let Rukia answer the door.

She stared at it and waited there until the ringing finally stopped and the house was silent again. Rukia had placed her hand on the door, feeling the cold texture against her fingers. She stayed there for a few more seconds before she finally went back upstairs and crawled into the corner of her bed to sip away at her glass of water.

The next day, Rukia was downstairs only momentarily to put away her dishes and to refill her glass of water, when the doorbell rang again.

She stared at the door again, not making any movements to answer it. She had stopped moving completely and listened as the doorbell rung urgently over and over again. She just couldn't move. She couldn't imagine really talking to anyone. She hadn't seen a single face but Byakuya's in the last month.

The ringing finally stopped, and Rukia filled her glass with water and went to go back upstairs when suddenly there was a low thump on the door. She stopped, mid step. She stared at the door carefully, no emotions on her face. Her mind still hadn't processed those yet. Every moment was one that she just did to do. Nothing had a purpose.

But Rukia walked over to the door, clutching the water in her hand. She did not know what was on the other side, yet she stared at the door for several minutes, even long after the thump. Again, Rukia went to her room to quietly sip her water.

This time, Rukia waited at the door. She waited for what seemed like forever. She felt like a puppy. She felt more like a baby, learning new sounds and words. She sat and waited at the door as if she had never heard a doorbell before, but it was kind of like she hadn't. Her mind had forgotten everything beyond what was important. Right now, water was important to Rukia.

The waiting went on for several hours and Rukia was ready to go back to her room before she realized that she would just be doing more waiting up there. There was nothing up there for her, but a bed. And she wasn't tired, so she sat there longer until the doorbell finally rang again.

She jumped, staring at the door once again. Her hands clasped together as she stood. She stumbled towards the door, gulping as her hand reached out for the doorknob. She clutched it tightly and waited for the ringing to stop, although she did not know why since this was the whole reason she had stayed down here for much longer than she had needed to.

The ringing finally came to a cease and Rukia sucked in a breath that seemed to take all of her strength. Her knees wobbled and felt like jelly underneath her.

But then she had heard the thump.

She heard the thump and it came twice before there was only silence once more.

Rukia opened the door.

'_Ichigo_,'

Ichigo stood at the door, his eyes wide with surprise like he hadn't expected anyone to answer, especially Rukia. He stared at her for a moment before smilingly warmly. His expression grew soft and gentle.

"Rukia,"

Rukia shook her head and cleared her throat to say something. It was overwhelmingly hard since she hadn't used her voice in nearly a month. She tried to say something, but her voice cracked the second she opened her mouth. No amount of clearing her throat had helped. Rukia swatted her hand back in forth across the air in front of her throat to indicate that she could not speak.

Ichigo scowled and stepped forward.

He was inside her house now and he closed the door behind him. Rukia stepped away from him and tried looking him in the eyes, but couldn't stand the eye contact any longer than a second.

Ichigo brought out his hands and cupped Rukia's face. Her cheeks were so bony and cold. Her skin was paler than it should've been and she was really thin.

"Rukia, have you been eating?"

Rukia nodded, still not looking up at Ichigo.

He cocked his eyebrows and gazed down at her like he didn't believe her and his suspicions only amplified when a sudden shiver shot through Rukia's legs and her knees buckled with weakness. Her stomach growled angrily and it was almost painful how it churned and turned inside of her.

She looked down from his eyes, ashamed. It then dawned onto her that she had spent most of that day waiting at the door for him, and the thought of eating had not yet occurred to her. It seemed trivial, the way she could just forget something so important like eating and yet it didn't seem to bother her and Ichigo was much more worried than she was. Her well being didn't exactly matter anymore.

Ichigo caught her by her thin arm as her body leaned subconsciously towards him. They locked eyes and suddenly images of Byakuya flashed through Ichigo's mind. That couldn't be good.

"I'm taking you out to eat. Shut up and come with me."

**XxXxXxXx**

Orihime giggled and twirled around in the grassy field. Her bright yellow dress blended in with the even brighter variations of flowers. Her bare feet brushed against the grass and the small plants. It tickled the skin of her toes and more giggles bubbled from her plump, pink lips. She smiled happily at the people across the field from her. Her friends were laughing and grinning as well. Renji and Tatsuki were laughing and pushing each other in the grass. They shoved one another until Tatsuki fell to the ground and brought Renji down with her.

Ishida smiled softly as he watched this beautiful girl running through the field, almost like a movie. Her hair was vibrant as the sun reflected from it and soaked itself in. Her tanned skin seemed flawless. Her laughter was so loud and so bubbly. So perfect. Everything about her was so perfect. He wouldn't want her any other way.

The four friends had made plans for a simple picnic in a random field of flowers and grass. Orihime had picked it of course, and Ishida was invited on behalf of how close the two had gotten in the last few months. Renji and Tatsuki tagged along, inviting Ichigo, but him obviously being too busy to attend.

"Ishida-Kun, come look at this rose! It came out of nowhere! Isn't that amazing? There are no other roses around, just this one! And it's so _pretty!"_ Orihime squealed as she carefully plucked the rose from the ground and admired its red and shiny beauty.

Ishida smiled as he came up behind her and watched Orihime as she held up the rose to the sky. Her butterfly bracelet twinkled in the sunlight, just like it did the day Rukia had bought it for her.

Orihime brought her wrist down to look at the small, pretty little reminder of her troubled friend. She sighed and turned towards Ishida who was staring at her intently. Her breath caught in her throat in that moment. She had never seen Ishida so handsome before. The way the sun was reflecting off of his glasses just made him seem so mysterious. His sleek black hair had grown longer over the months and he looked so grown and mature. His scowling had been limited due to all of the time he had spent with Orihime; there was just no real reason so scowl anymore.

Orihime looked him up and down, taking in his cool form. He was lean and tall and slightly lanky, but underneath that white dress shirt she could see slight muscles and she knew if the incident ever occurred, he could protect her. He _would_ protect, that much she could see in those dark blue eyes. They held so much pride and wisdom, and Orihime found herself staring into them much longer than she had wanted to.

"Ishida-Kun…" Orihime whispered into the cool spring air as it rushed past her face and through her hair. She smiled at him as he reached his hand out and touched her cheek with his rough hands.

"Having fun, Princess?" Ishida murmured coolly, taking a strand of Orihime's auburn hair and twirling it around his finger. Her cheeks turned pink and she inhaled a small wisp of breath. Were those butterflies in her tummy? Or was she just hungry?

"Y-yes!" Orihime squeaked, blushing even darker than before. She laughed nervously and slipped away from Ishida. She skipped away through the field of grass, the rose still gently in her grasp. Ishida watched from close behind, following her slowly.

She was just so beautiful.

She was like a delicate flower, kind of like the rose in her hands; so beautiful and elegant.

She was currently tripping on her own two feet and landing face first into the grass.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida called out to Orihime, slightly amused at her flailing arms and sudden shout. Orihime laid sprawled out in the grass, her face red from the fall and her chest heaving up and down from all of her skipping. She began to laugh and then giggle and cackle at her own clumsiness. Ishida shook his head, chuckling at how silly she looked. He held out his hand for Orihime to take, and she grasped it, but suddenly pulled him down with as much force as she could muster. It wasn't much, but it caught Ishida off guard and he went tumbling to the ground. The laughter only proceeded as he fell on top of her. Orihime laughed so loud her chest vibrated and her body shook. Her face was pink and cute.

Ishida used his arms to hold himself above her, so as not to crush her. His own face was flushed from the impact of the fall and the overall position they were in. He was staring down into her eyes and at that moment, he didn't want to move.

Orihime sighed and tilted her head in the grass, letting the flowers rustle into her hair. She didn't care about the dirt or if rather she was crushing innocent flowers below her.

Looking up past Ishida's head, she saw butterflies fly by and she smiled sweetly at how beautiful she felt even though she couldn't see herself. It wasn't how she looked, that didn't matter. It was the innocence of this moment; peaceful and calm and almost silent except for nature itself and the faint voices of Renji and Tatsuki.

Orihime locked eyes with Ishida and grabbed his arms. Both of their cheeks turned red at her small action, but somehow it felt right.

"Inoue-san…" Ishida whispered. Orihime smiled and squeezed Ishida's arms, looking into his eyes and almost pleading with him. He seemed to get the hint, but was still slightly hesitant. He leaned down slowly and watched as Orihime's eyes closed.

Their lips met and sparks flew in a sense that made no sense, but somehow this just felt right. There was no one else Ishida wanted to be kissing right now.

Orihime's mind raced. His lips felt so soft and he was so gentle. He felt warm and right. His lips were sweet... kind of like... kind of like strawberries.

Ichigo's face flashed through her mind and she paused.

Ishida noted her hesitance and he pulled back from her. Didn't she want this too? He looked into her eyes and silently wished he wasn't seeing what he was seeing.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida grumbled, sitting up digging his fist into the grass. Orihime sat up as well and shook her head, touching her hands to her cheeks.

"Ishida-Kun, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Ishida smiled at her sadly, apprehending the remorse in her eyes. But Orihime shook her head, suddenly on the verge of tears. Ishida leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek. "Inoue-san, what's wrong-"

"Ishida-Kun, I'm sorry I'm still so attached to him... I'm trying to let go, I swear!" Orihime cried, her tears pooling around the edges of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Ishida's neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "You're so kind, and sweet, and you were so nice to me from the very beginning. You never lied to me or hurt me, and you always did what you could to please me. You're so perfect and amazing and I don't know why it took me this long to realize this but," Orihime pulled back to look into Ishida's eyes, hers shining with tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at him until he was smiling back. She laughed nervously and closed her eyes.

Their lips connected again and this time Orihime did not hesitate or pull back. She kissed him full on and tasted his sweet lips that she now realized tasted more like blueberries, than strawberries. She smiled into the kiss and felt the sparks now. Her whole world suddenly wanted to make sense.

Ishida laughed and pulled back, holding Orihime's face in between his hands.

"I don't believe you ever finished your sentence, my Princess." Orihime giggled and pecked his lips.

"I don't know why it took me this long, but I think I love you," Orihime whispered, staring into his dark blue eyes watching for a reaction. For the past few months she had gotten to know him so well and everything about him had amazed her. The small crush formed long ago, but she had always pushed it away in fear that she'd lose her admiration for Ichigo. But the feelings for Ishida had grown so strong, she couldn't compress them. Ichigo was still in the back of her mind, but not as much or as strongly.

Ishida had become a much larger priority in her life.

Orihime nearly crawled back into her skin with the long pause from Ishida, but she felt at ease again when he smiled and kissed her again.

"I think I love you too."

"Oh, gross, Orihime why didn't you tell me you had a thing for the dweebs?" Tatsuki laughed, sticking out her tongue and throwing her best friend a thumbs down with a wink of her left eye.

Orihime and Ishida pulled away abruptly at the new visitors, completely forgetting about the two other friends they had come with. Orihime's eyes widened at Tatsuki's and Renji's intertwined hands. Tatsuki noticed her gaping mouth and laughed.

"Yeah, while you two were getting cozy in the grass, buffoon boy here and I got to know each other... uh yeah I guess you could call it that," Tatsuki elbowed Renji gently in the ribs and winked with a wide grin. "Anyone want details?"

Renji coughed loudly and glared at his new girlfriend. She only laughed and patted his hard, built chest.

"Anyways, we're hungry so we're gonna tear apart the picnic basket unless you guys come along and help us," Renji stated, thrusting his thumb in the direction of the forgotten picnic basket. Orihime's stomach growled hungrily, and she blushed, holding her tummy and giggling.

"Yeah, let's eat, I'm starving!" Orihime shouted with a bubbly laugh as she pulled Ishida up with her.

The four surrounded the picnic basket, picking around the food Orihime made, and shoving down the small meals Renji bought from Burger King.

Tatsuki shoved a handful of fries into her mouth before grabbing a cup of coke. She nudged Orihime in the side and grinned at her with a wink.

"So, miss _Princess,_" Tatsuki began, watching as Orihime blushed and bit down into her grape jelly and past sandwich. "I want details from you. What happened to your whole, Ichigo thing?"

Orihime sipped her tea and shrugged.

"I still love Kurosaki-kun... very much," Orihime started, looking down into her cup of sweetened tea. She bit down on her lip. "But, I can't bring myself to be in love with someone who doesn't even know how I feel. I admire everything about Kurosaki-kun, I think he's amazing, but I..." Orihime paused and looked up at Tatsuki. She smiled and looked over to Ishida who was explaining something about sewing to Renji who seemed rather bored with the conversation.

"But I fell in love with someone else," Orihime giggled and blushed when her words caught the ears of Ishida and he turned pink and glanced at her quickly before going back to explaining different types of fabric. "I don't think Kurosaki-kun will mind much."

Tatsuki laughed, remembering how they had invited him to come along on their picnic outing. But he had said he wanted to visit Rukia just one more time to check up on her, and that if she didn't answer again, he would join them later. Obviously from the absence of Ichigo, Rukia must've answered this time.

She remembered his last girlfriend, and how much of a disaster she had turned out to be. He once had this look for her, so special and so private and just between those two. But then something happened and she turned bad, just plain evil and nasty. Ichigo was crushed when she dumped him. It tore him apart and he didn't talk to anyone except for herself and Renji, and even then, he used short clipped answers. A girl had never shaken up Ichigo so much. He never cared for anyone like that before. He had even said he was so close to falling in love with her, which Tatsuki didn't believe from the beginning. But he seemed so sure, and then when it didn't work out, he just stopped believing.

And then Rukia came along.

And his beliefs seemed to come around again. He had never said it out loud, but he had those same look in his eyes. This look was stronger though, it burned immensely and the slightest mention of Rukia's name brought this stupid grin to his face like never before.

Tatsuki was happy that he had found someone so wonderful and who made him happy. She could only hope she wouldn't be like the last girlfriend, but Tatsuki had a good feeling about this one.

She smiled and looked over to Orihime who was smiling and laughing as she wrapped her arms around Ishida's elbow.

A loud scream erupted from her own throat as a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist. She was startled at first, but soon melted into the warm embrace of her boyfriend when he brought his teeth and scraped them against her ear.

Renji chuckled darkly and laid his head in the crook of Tatsuki's neck, kissing her pulse point.

"I know you're very turned on right now, but I think we should do this somewhere else you horny loser," Tatsuki chuckled darkly, feeling Renji growing against her. He pulled back blushing and scowled at her. Tatsuki laughed and pointed her thumb in the direction of Orihime giggling and Ishida blushing for whatever she had just done to him.

"I think this can wait, Arabai."

"Fine," Renji grumbled, kissing her cheek, but not letting go. "Let's just sit here and watch the sky like those lovebirds in those movies and talk about our _feelings_."

"Oh shut up, and kiss me you dork."

**XxXxXxXx**

Rukia sipped silently at the glass of sweet tea in her hands. Ichigo brought her to a small café that had nearly anybody in it, which she was thankful for because she was still dressed in only gray sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that smelled strangely like apples and dried drool, whatever that smells like. Her hair was still a mess on top of her head and her makeup was smeared and she just felt disgusting and was kind of angry that she had to be out in public like this. But at the same time, she couldn't really bring herself to care.

Thankfully, Ichigo chose a spot for them way in the back of the café, so far back that the waiters usually didn't even notice them and Ichigo had to shout for them to come take their orders. No one could really see them unless they were really looking.

The waiter put down a plate of fries in front of both of them, winked at Ichigo and smiled a toothy grin before walking off to do the same routine with another costumer.

Rukia picked up a fry and bit the edge of it before setting it back down and going back to her drink. She pulled at her shirt uncomfortably, adjusting it so that she wasn't sitting on it anymore.

"You know, when my mom died, it was around the same time my last girlfriend dumped me; it was just a few months after. In fact, she had been seeing another guy while I was in the hospital... she never even visited." Ichigo mumbled, moving his fork around the plate of greasy fries. Rukia's ears perked up and she stared at Ichigo. She couldn't see his eyes, but his voice just seemed so sad.

Rukia cleared her throat, indicating she was listening because she still wasn't so sure if she could yet talk. Ichigo didn't look up to meet her eyes; instead he stared intently at his glass of soda.

"Her name was Senna. She had these weirdly coloured eyes, kind of like mine, but much brighter. Her hair was so dark, it looked slightly purple. She was always smiling, and always happy and upbeat about everything."

"Senna loved high places, and she was so curious about everything she didn't know about. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to see the world, and visit restaurants and eat new food, and shop and experience everything life had to offer. I could never keep her still." Ichigo smiled sadly, stabbing at an innocent fry. Rukia sipped her tea, not entirely comfortable with the conversation of an ex girlfriend who sounded so amazing. Wasn't she supposed to be a disaster? Was being perfect disastrous?

"She was kind of like you, actually." Ichigo looked up briefly to catch Rukia's eyes. She gulped and looked down. Senna sounded too perfect to be her.

"She was outspoken and stubborn, but loyal and strong-willed. We met in middle school, and liked each other for awhile, but didn't start dating until high school. We were inseparable, you could say. I really liked her, and I thought she really liked me; at least that's what she told me. I remember this one time when she took me out for my birthday and we spent the whole day on the beach and we just talked."

Rukia scowled at her fries. Was she really getting jealous of someone who wasn't even in his life anymore?

Ichigo scoffed and looked to his side, not staring at anything in particular.

"I really thought we had something. I thought I loved her, actually." That word, Rukia had never heard Ichigo really say it before. At least not about a girlfriend. Love, a strange concept she knew, and she had used it before many times, but coming from Ichigo seemed so foreign. Did he feel that way about her? Could she even bring herself to think about such things at a time like this? After everything that happened with Kaien, everything that happened with Momo, or her parents, and then her sister? Was love even a notion in her life anymore?

Rukia mentally shook her head of the thoughts and peered at Ichigo. He was scowling hard and had folded his arms over his chest almost angrily like the mention of his ex girlfriend made him agitated.

"And I thought she loved me too. I would do anything for her. But one day, she just started getting distant. She was still sweet; although it was all an act, but it fooled me long enough. She was pulling away from me and leaving me to pick up the pieces."

"One night I walked her home from a date, and I went to kiss her goodnight, but she just scowled and pulled away and went inside without saying a single word to me. And then weeks went by, and all she would say to me was 'I love you'. Nothing else unless it was needed. She wanted to convince me and trick me that she still loved me so that I wouldn't be suspicious of her."

"And then the night came that I got into that car accident and I didn't wake up for weeks. I was in the hospital for months so that I could recover. She never visited me. And when I finally got out, I found out that she had been seeing someone else the whole time I was in the hospital. They met a long time ago and she was actually dating him while we were dating."

Rukia cringed. Ouch.

"Everything she told me was just to fool me. She left me with rain and more rain. It was so cold and wet, and I was angry and hurt and everything just didn't matter to me anymore. All I wanted was to kill myself and forget about everything. I had just lost my mom; my light, and then I find out that my girlfriend had been cheating on me the whole time. Oh, and get this," Ichigo chuckled darkly, his scowl deepening. He still refused to look at Rukia. He was staring at the wall with an angry glare.

"She dumped me the day I got out of the hospital for some dude who looked like he belonged in a psycho ward, and then after our second year in high school, she just ran away with him to elope or something and I never saw her again. It crushed me." Ichigo sighed heavily and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He turned his head to finally meet Rukia's eyes.

"She made it rain in my world for so long. She made it hurt. She made everyday harder and harder to get up in the mornings."

Rukia gulped, a weird feeling in her stomach began to stir.

"The rain was unbearable... it never stopped."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat for a moment and she gripped her glass of tea tightly in her hands.

"But then I met you."

The intensity in his eyes burnt a whole into her heart. Rukia was engulfed in a feeling so strong and so wild and passionate, she didn't want to let go of the feeling itself. She caught Ichigo's gaze and held on tight. Their eyes were locked onto each other.

"You made the rain stop, Rukia."

Immediately, Rukia was out of her seat and holding onto Ichigo as tightly as she humanly could with her strength. She smothered his face with kisses.

Oh, he knew exactly what to say to pull her out of her funk. He made her feel important in life again. She wouldn't trade him for the world.

Rukia buried her head in the crook of Ichigo's neck and let herself be engulfed with his spicy scent. Oh, how in love she was with his beautiful scent, his sweet and wonderful scent.

How could that girl hurt him so much? Who would dare hurt someone so beautiful and wonderful?

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you, baby. I'm sorry you were hurting, and I never want to see you so sad again. Rukia, you are my world, my light, my everything. I don't want anyone, but you. I don't want you to hurt anymore. You stopped all of the pain I was feeling, it all just went away and there was no more hurting. I want you to be as happy as you make me. Please, oh please, stop hurting. Don't cry. Just let me ease your pain and I'll stop the rain, Rukia, I'll stop the rain forever and you'll never hurt again." Ichigo murmured into Rukia's hair, kissing her head and her ears and her neck and taking in her apple scented hair and her feverish body. She was red in the face and her body was shivering against him. He held onto her so tightly, neither one of them caring who saw them in the small café. It was just them and no one else.

He was holding his world in his arms.

Their eyes met and only one thought passed through Rukia's mind.

'_Dear God, I love this boy...'_

She would never know if he felt the same, or when she would tell him. The foreign concept suddenly seemed familiar and warmed her heart with butterflies and a fire burning with her love.

And she would never know that this exact moment would be the calm before the storm; the most horrific and out of body experience storm of her life.

**XxXxXxXx**

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Ichigo demanded through his clenched teeth as he slammed his textbooks down onto the desk. Momo looked up startled, but quickly recomposed herself.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you idiot? I'm studying obviously." Momo flipped a page in her textbook and pointed to a big word she had never seen before.

"I can see that, but you never study in here. _I _always study in here and I never see you studying here Sherlock." Ichigo growled, pulling out a chair from the table Momo was sitting at. She rolled her eyes and placed her elbows on the table to rest her chin in her hands.

"Am I not allowed to study where I please?" Momo cooed, leaning forward slightly so that her cleavage was peeking out at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't even notice.

"I never said that, I've just been using this place to study in my free time ever since I came to this school and I have yet to see you show up until now. And my_ girlfriend_ is meeting me here in about 10 minutes. So what the hell are you doing in here?"

Momo sighed and kicked her legs back and forth. She was going to have fun with this. Her feet brushed up and down the length of Ichigo's legs, which he somehow seemed to not notice or just dismissed it as accidents. Momo let herself believe that he liked it.

She took her hands and placed them on the table and pushed herself onto it more so that her cleavage was much more noticeable. And yet again, Ichigo was only staring at her obnoxious face.

"I just decided to study in here this time, that's all. Why? Don't you want me in here?" Momo asked sweetly, getting up from her seat and sauntering over to Ichigo. He growled and shook his head.

"Last time I checked, you made my girlfriend's life miserable and put her into such a huge funk, she has self-esteem issues so deep, it's caused depression. Oh yeah, I totally want you here," Ichigo barked sarcastically. The mention of Rukia made Momo pause and she stopped mid step. Her snooty face melted into a slight frown and she sat down beside Ichigo with an ungraceful plop.

"I made her go into depression?" Momo asked, more to herself than to Ichigo. She swallowed the guilty lump in her throat and turned away from him to reach for her textbook.

Ichigo watched with curiosity as Momo flipped through the pages mindlessly. Did she really not know what Rukia was going through?

"Did you know that her sister died?" Ichigo noted Momo's sudden stop of everything. She stopped flipping through the pages, stopped breathing or blinking, and was completely still. The only motion he witnessed was the large lump in her throat when she swallowed.

"Hisana-san?" Momo croaked, clutching the edge of the textbook in her hand tightly. Ichigo nodded his head, and Momo closed her eyes and cringed. She breathed deeply and shook her head. "Oh..."

Momo suddenly got this faraway look in her eyes and Ichigo thought it'd be a good time to leave her alone. She obviously once had a close relationship with Hisana. But just as he stood, Momo grabbed his arm. Ichigo scowled and went rigid.

"Need something?"

Momo only looked up at him and stood to her full height, which wasn't much.

And then she kissed him.

Full on lip action.

Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Her grip tight like a cobra.

Her lips plump and soft and sweet. They were foreign and strange and Ichigo didn't like it. Nothing in his mind processed. He had no idea what was happening until he felt Momo's tongue trying to pry into his mouth. He took his hands and tried pushing her away, but he had nowhere to push against except for her waist.

Momo thought he was holding onto her so she pushed herself closer to him and moaned into his mouth, using her tongue to taste every bit of his mouth and his lips. Ichigo scowled and tried pushing her away again, but her grip seemed to only get tighter. Could this girl not take a hint? He didn't like this! He had a girlfriend!

"Ichigo?"

That voice, so broken and so upset. That voice was so scared and so hurt and filled with a pain he had never thought he'd hear from it. That voice belonged to the girl that he had promised that he'd never, ever hurt. Her voice was still so weak and so fragile.

Momo finally ripped her mouth away from Ichigo's with a stupid grin he wished he could slap off of her, but he knew he could never hit a girl.

Rukia could only stare as her boyfriend kissed her ex best friend. Her mind frizzled to nothing and her heart dropped so low into her stomach, she didn't even know if it existed anymore. Everything came crashing down around her at such speeds, she couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, the tears flooded her eyes faster than she wanted. Rukia immediately turned and ran for the exit. Ichigo called out for her and ran after her, but this time Rukia kept running. Nothing was going to stop her.

Her legs pumped and pushed for her to go faster.

_It was all just an act._

Her own words rang through her head and the tears streamed down her face like waterfalls. Everything hurt. Her face was red and her palms were sweaty and her legs were aching, but she kept running. She kept pushing.

_He never felt the same way._

Rukia pushed past a few people who scowled and cursed at her, but none of them mattered anymore.

_He said he'd never hurt me..._

The tears blurred her vision. Her mind was slamming against itself like a ton of those red bricks. Her body was no longer a part of her, but more like something she was just using to get away. She was no longer a part of any of this. She wanted nothing to do with anyone.

_He promised..._

Ichigo's voice called out for her, but she ignored it and pushed past more people who cursed her.

_He lied to me..._

Ichigo cursed as he stumbled over himself and Rukia only seemed to be getting further and further away. She was almost at the doors now. She would be outside and away from him and he'd lose his chance.

_Everything he told me..._

Rukia pushed on the doors that would lead to her freedom. She'd be away from the pain and the people who hurt her. She would never look back. She would never hurt again.

_None of it was true._

She was running away from their kiss. Her lips on her boyfriend. His hands on her hips. Her arms snaked around his neck like a stupid snake.

_He made me fall for him._

She was running away from the pain. She was running away from all of the lies.

_Why did I believe him?_

It hurt so much.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she thrashed and screamed and yelled as her tears streamed down her face. She was so angry. She was so very angry and all she wanted to do was run and hide and crawl into a fucking whole and die.

She was just so angry.

Ichigo held onto her tight and shouted over her for her to listen to him. But Rukia screamed and cried and her body shook with sobs. Her angry tears fell onto Ichigo's arms in small puddles that only added up.

"Rukia, _please_! Listen to me!" Ichigo pleaded, holding onto Rukia as tightly as he possible could, but she was strong. She thrashed in his arms and pounded on his chest so hard, he knew he'd have bruises later.

"No! Don't touch me! Get off of me! Get off of me! You lied to me! This whole time, you've been lying, and saying things, and you made me believe, dammit, you made me believe you!" Rukia screamed, her tears breaking up her words into sobs, but she said it all so fast, it just spilled out naturally. Her heart hurt so much.

"Rukia, she kissed _me!_" Ichigo shouted, taking Rukia by her shoulders and trying to make her understand. He shook her, but Rukia only slammed her fist into his chest angrily.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Rukia cried, sobbing uncontrollably now. "You expect me to believe you? You lied to me!"

Rukia clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. Her tears were not going to stop anytime soon.

"You made me love you!" Rukia cried angrily, feeling herself getting tired and weak. Her legs shook and her heart was pounding weirdly. She bit down on her lip and almost let herself melt into Ichigo and his warm embrace.

But memories of that kiss slammed back into her. Pure anger raged through her blood and she pushed hard against Ichigo so that he stumbled backwards.

"Don't touch me!" Rukia cried angrily once again.

She turned and she ran.

She ran and she didn't plan on looking back.

And then the storm slowly moved its way in.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS !**

**SORRY FOR ANYTHING ! **

**HAVE A WONDERFUL YEAR AND JUNK ! I'M LATE AND I MUST GO GET READY FOR MY GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE ! BYEEEE(:**

**REVIEW! Flames or IceFlakes!**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	22. The Storm

**Wow . I have to say , I am in love with all of the reviews ! When I first started this story , I never imagined to get this much response or to get such great feedback ! And I'm pretty sure out of like 183 reviews , there was only one flame ! That makes me so happy and I love you guys so much for supporting me ! The story is going to come to an end soon , and my goal by then is to get 200 reviews ! That would be amazing guys ! We only have like 20 more reviews and then my goal will be complete ;D ! This is so exciting ! It's sad to say that we only have like 4 more chapters of this little sucker and then we'll be done . Wow , I've been working on this story for two years now(: It's not wonderful , but I'm proud of it ! Thank you again for the support !**

**Oh, and my 13****th**** birthday is January 20****th**** ! Just to let you know and keep that in mind when you're reviewing(;**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**Deep depression and sadness hehee , I love it .**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Not quite yet...**

Rukia slammed her door close and dropped to the ground in a heap of exhaustion. Her tears stained her face and stung her red eyes. Her head pounded so hard, and screamed from the inside, and swirled and shrieked so loudly, she just wanted to slam it against a very hard wall and just make it all stop. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably now and she didn't know if it was because her sobs had shaken her so much or if it was just from pure anger.

Rukia thought back to the kiss and how vulgar it was to see those lips –those lips that she had kiss, touched, felt and worshipped; the ones that told her lies and everything she wanted to believe and tricked her- kiss another. It had hurt so much and it had hit her harder then she thought. The moment their lips touched, the moment Momo closed her eyes and pulled Ichigo in and... and... and oh God, it just hurt so much. Everything had just stopped. Her fingers were on the door handle, but she didn't feel its cool, metal touch. She didn't breathe, didn't move, didn't even dare to blink. She just stopped.

That kiss...

Her Ichigo...

How could she be so _stupid_?

He never felt the same way, and even if he did –which he didn't- it was obviously not strong enough if Momo could easily slip in and steal him away with a kiss too horrific to even think about.

Rukia sucked in a deep, shuddery breath, trying to gain some control of the situation. But she felt no control and only more tears. She screamed and kicked and shouted and she pounded her fist angrily on the carpet until her hands were red and sore. She screamed and shook her head as the tears began to burn her eyes once again. Her throat was hoarse and it hurt to even speak, although she had no one to speak to.

She had run home. She kept running and running and she kept crying and crying, and she didn't stop the whole way home. Ichigo had called out to her, but his voice faded away from her and only fell to death ears. She drowned him out, not wanting to hear those lips lie to her any longer. She wanted so badly to believe him. Everything inside of her wanted to stay and be with him and to believe everything he told her and to kiss those lips and melt into him like she had done so many times before.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself be stupid again. She didn't want her heart to hurt any more than it already did. She wouldn't do it, not even for Ichigo. Love was about taking chances, wasn't it? Wasn't she supposed to take that risk of getting hurt and just love him and let it be? But she had done just that, and look where it got her.

And she knew if she would have let him fool her again, she would go back to him in a second. If he asked her to stay, she would have stayed. The moment she heard that voice, she would've given in. The moment he used that look, touched her arm or her face, the very second he kissed her; she would've fallen for his charm all over again.

Rukia screamed again, this time her throat cracking and her scream being cut short.

Nothing but anger flooded through her veins and it boiled her blood how Ichigo betrayed her. It made her frustrated and furious how _easily_ he had betrayed her, and how _easily _she let him!

Rukia stood to her feet and let out another cry of frustration as her hot, angry tears streamed down her face like fire. She stormed angrily towards her desk and knocked everything down that was on top of it. Her tears fell on the now empty desk like raindrops on the sidewalk.

Her head pounded angrily. Her tears fell hotter and faster as she punched aimlessly at the air before her fist met the surface of her desk again. Rukia got to her knees and began to pick up the contents she knocked over. She gripped her Chappy coffee mug tightly in her shaking hands before flinging it towards her wall and watching as it shattered and pieces of what was left fell to the ground.

The sound of the coffee mug being destroyed almost brought a sick joy to her. If her heart was going to be broken, why not break everything else while she was at it?

She grabbed pencils and threw them, although they weren't fragile enough to break, the sound of them clattering against the wall was good enough. Rukia went into her closet and began to throw clothes, ripping them from their hangers and screaming in frustration as she emptied her closet of everything that was in it. She grabbed shoes and flung them at the wall until she had made several holes. Once her closet was pretty much empty, Rukia turned back to her desk and started to throw everything she could.

Papers, folders, binders, and even her lamp ended up across the room in her piles of broken or torn pieces.

Her tears put her into a blind rage.

She began throwing objects at her window until it cracked and broke. It looked like someone had broken into her bedroom through the window and ransacked her room.

Rukia stared at her room as she sniffled and shook with sobs, but she wasn't done. Going over to her bookcase, she grabbed from manga to textbooks and threw them so hard at her door, it shook from the force. She screamed and continued to throw and throw until she had knocked the very handle off of her door and it clattered to the floor, bent and nearly broken. Her breathing increased and she huffed, grabbing knickknacks from the top of the bookshelf and pitching them once again at her wall. She watched as the glass rose smashed to smithereens against her wall and sharp shards flew everywhere. She constantly threw more and more glass objects until her floors were covered with random shards of sharp glass.

Everything came back to her suddenly. Their first kiss, how soft and gentle Ichigo's lips were. The first time he ever held her, so warm, so comfortable, so protective. The first time he'd been to her house and seen her paintings, met her sister, kissed her in her kitchen.

All of it was bullshit.

Rukia grabbed at her hair and clenched her eyes shut, tired of the screaming in her head, the hot tears, and the overwhelmingly heavy feeling in her chest.

She shook her head, screaming and shouting incoherent words that made no sense, but she rambled and kept yelling and kept crying and kept hurting.

"He lied to me!" Rukia's body shook with fatigue. "He made me love him! I entrusted my heart to you, just like you told me to Kaien, and he hurt me! He hurt me! He made me feel _stupid_ and useless! It was all just some game to him, wasn't it! Wasn't it! He never liked me! He never loved me! He just wanted to get close... he wanted to get in my pants! And when I said no he moved on to that... that slut! That _filthy, fucking slut!"_

Her head pounded forcefully until she could no longer take the pain. In one swift, vigorous movement, she knocked over her entire bookcase with all of the strength she had left. The impact made a loud booming noise as it fell heavily to the floor and crushed everything underneath it.

Rukia let out an earsplitting scream and dropped to the ground in even more exhaustion then from when she first came in.

She sobbed and let herself fall over and curl up into a tiny ball. There was no room in her mind to feel pity for herself. She wasn't thinking about how pathetic she looked, or how miserable she was being, or even if she was getting dirt or glass in her hair. Her only thought was how much it hurt to have her very heart ripped from her chest and crushed in the hands of the boy she thought was different.

"I knew this would happen... I knew it..." Rukia mumbled through her tears, clenching and unclenching her fist. "I knew he w-would hurt m-me, how c-c-could I not s-see this c-coming?" Rukia murmured to herself, her words being broken and choppy from her tears.

_She hated feeling this way._

_She just wanted everything to stop hurting._

_She wanted to stop crying._

"I'm going to end it all..."

And with that final thought, Rukia's mind was made up. She knew what she had to do to make all of the pain stop; something she had wanted to do for a very long time. There was nothing left to keep her here any longer. She had no mother, no father, no boyfriend, no best friend, no sister, and no one to stop her. No one to live for anymore.

She closed her eyes and cried so hard, her head throbbed and not only her hands were shaking, but her entire body now. The thought of letting go, saying goodbye –it almost relieved her. All of the pain... gone.

Rukia smiled wickedly and let herself fall asleep on her carpet floor. Tonight would be the last night she ever feel pain again.

**XxXxXxXx**

"God, dammit! Fuck it! Damn it all to fucking hell! _Shit_! Fucking shit _dammit_, hell fuck _fuck fuck __**fuck**_**!" **Ichigo cursed loudly, punching the wall with each word and angrily wiping the blood from his knuckles. How could he be so stupid to let that stupid _tramp_ kiss him! Oh, if only he was low enough to hit a girl. He'd never do that, he'd never lay a single finger on a girl, but oh how he wish he could.

He should've known better than to get too close! That dumb slut ruined everything! Rukia was hurting enough, she didn't need this! He was trying to protect her, stop her from crying and destroying herself. That was his _fucking job_!

"_**FUCK**_!" Ichigo swore, punching in another wall until several holes were made in his bedroom wall. He wiped the blood from his hand and grinded his teeth. His hands gripped angrily at his hair, ready to pull it all out. He walked in circles around his room, breathing heavily and angrily. His temper was so high and so very fragile at this moment, anything could set him off and he would flip, most likely turning this very house upside down.

He screamed in agitation and went to punch his wall again when suddenly he stopped mid-air, his fist mere centimeters from his littler sister's nose.

Yuzu's eyes were wide and watery. Her lips were set into a deep frown and her face screamed nothing but frightened. She sucked in a deep breath and raised her shaking hands.

Ichigo watched as his little sister wrapped her tiny hands around his powerful fist and slowly brought it down from her face. Her eyes were so scared, but she looked determined. She wasn't sad or angry. She was worried. Her own hands were shaking.

Ichigo felt like such a jerk for making his baby sister so scared. He never wanted to be the one to cause that look in her eyes.

"Ichi-nii... please don't be so angry," Yuzu pleaded, her voice thick with tears. Her bottom lip trembled and Ichigo's eyes softened at how brave his baby sister was being. "I know you're mad, although I don't know why, but please don't hurt yourself!" Yuzu cried softly, gripping her older brother fist in her palms as gently as she could.

"Yuzu..."

"Ichi-nii, I'm worried about you, and I don't mean to interfere with your life because I know you hate when I ask questions about something strange you did and you always yell at me to mind my own business, and that's why I'm so sorry for saying something like this, but..." Yuzu started, shaking her head back and forth repeatedly. Suddenly Yuzu closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders in a tight hug. She buried her head in his shirt and held on tightly, her gentle tears falling without a sound.

Ichigo froze at first, not knowing what to do. He dropped his fist and lied his hand on Yuzu's back. Her auburn hair tickled the nape of his neck, and she smelled faintly like the perfume their mother used to wear. Her embrace felt... her embrace felt comforting and warm; almost motherly. Ichigo's eyes softened.

"I love you, Ichi-nii. Being angry won't solve anything. Please tell me what's wrong," Yuzu sniffled as she pulled back and met her brother's eyes. She smiled at his soft expression and pulled back completely so that she broke the hug. Ichigo sighed and looked down.

Yuzu waited patiently, smiling warmly at her older brother. Ichigo finally looked up and for a moment he was staring at his mother again. He smiled and felt a warm feeling in his chest like the one his mother would give him when she gave him that look. He felt grateful Yuzu resembled their mother so much.

Ichigo sat Yuzu down on his bed as explained everything that had happened.

Yuzu's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry! That's so horrible of Hinamori-san. What are you going to do?" Yuzu asked, shaking her head with a worried expression. Ichigo scowled and shrugged.

"I don't know if there's anything I _can_ do. She won't talk to me."

"How do you know? Have you tried?" Thoughts of Rukia's tears and screams flashed through his mind. She had fought him off and wanted nothing, but to get away from him. He tried explaining, but she only told him to shut up and she ran away from him before he could catch up in time. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"I just know," Ichigo mumbled, scowling at his bloody knuckles.

"Do you want me to bandage that up for you?" Yuzu offered, placing her fingers on Ichigo's fist. He grunted in response and watched as Yuzu lifted herself from his bed and went across the hall to the bathroom for the supply cabinet. "Do you think Rukia-san would talk to me? Maybe I could explain for you!"

Yuzu came back with the First-Aid kit in her hands, placing it on the bed and reaching for Ichigo's hands.

"No, Yuzu, I don't want to drag you into this," Ichigo told her, watching as his younger sister took out gauze, alcohol, and cotton balls. Yuzu frowned.

"But-"

"Yuzu. I said no." Ichigo demanded sternly, locking eyes with Yuzu so that she knew he was serious. Her eyes widened for a moment, but she nodded in acknowledgement.

"I-I understand..."

"Thank you- Owh!" Ichigo winced as Yuzu poured the alcohol on his open wound.

"S-sorry! This is going to burn..."

"Ya think!" Ichigo cringed painfully as Yuzu rubbed it in with the cotton ball. She worked quickly, careful as to not let the alcohol linger.

"Well, maybe you won't go around punching walls next time..." Yuzu mumbled, wrapping Ichigo's hand with the gauze. He smirked and rolled his eyes. Yuzu looked up at him and smiled. "Now give me your other hand."

Ichigo winced in pain again as she poured the alcohol on his other set of bloody knuckles.

"Sorry, again!" Yuzu mumbled, patting away the alcohol with the cotton balls. Yuzu worked silently on Ichigo's hand before she cleared her throat and looked up at her brother. Yuzu scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Do you think Rukia-san will be okay?" Yuzu whispered, slowly wrapping the gauze around Ichigo's hand. She blushed lightly. Was it silly of her to be concerned for Rukia, even though it was likely that she was sadly now Ichigo's ex-girlfriend? But Ichigo only shook his head and shrugged.

"She just lost her sister... I-I was all she had left. And now she thinks she's lost me too," Ichigo sighed heavily, averting his eyes away from Yuzu. A sudden heavy feeling sat itself on top of his chest. He wanted nothing more than to protect Rukia from the people who would hurt her. The last thing he wanted to see was her crying, and he had gone out of his way to make sure that she didn't do just that. And when she did, he was there to tell her that it was okay; crying was okay! And yet, here he was; the cause of her distress.

Yuzu nodded slowly, wrapping the last of the gauze around Ichigo's knuckles.

"Karin told me something interesting the other day," Yuzu smiled softly as she held Ichigo's hand in her grasp. Ichigo looked up and raised an eyebrow. "She was kicking around her soccer ball as usual, and I asked her why she never did anything else, you know, like any other sports or hobbies. She kind of just stared at me and went back to kicking her soccer ball. I turned to leave, but then she said something that made me stop." Yuzu closed her eyes and held Ichigo's hand firmly.

"She said, 'Yuzu, I don't want to do anything else with my life. This is what I love, what I do, what I'm good at. I can't do much except for this. You do all of the cooking and the cleaning. Ichigo protects his family and stands up for us no matter what. Dad raises three kids all by himself. But what do I do? What good am I to the family?"

"I tried to butt-in and tell her that none of that mattered, or something that would comfort her because the more she talked, the more distressed her voice was getting and she sounded upset. But she kept talking."

"She went on and said 'And before you try to tell me otherwise, you and I both know that it's true. Soccer is all I have. It keeps me busy and happy and I'm content with that. Isn't that good enough? To love something so much, you'd do anything? You'd fight anyone and stand up for something you believed in with everything in you... that's kind of how I feel. It's pretty dumb, but I fell in love with this stupid sport.'"

Yuzu looked up and sighed heavily. She held Ichigo's hand in hers and smiled as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"She turned away and said one last thing before she went outside to practice. She smiled weirdly, kind of sadly, but kind of apathetically. She held the ball in her hands and whispered, 'I'd be lost without this...'"

Yuzu packed away the First-Aid kit. Ichigo let her words sink into him, just a little shocked that Karin would say something so profound. It wasn't like Yuzu had found hidden away poetry Karin wrote or anything, but unless it concerned her interest, Karin didn't say much. She wasn't exactly the type to open up so much.

Yuzu stood up with the kit in her hands. She smiled at Ichigo and walked over to the doorway. She paused and looked down.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up at Yuzu. The silence let itself into the room, lingering over and through them as Yuzu played with the hinge of the door. She looked up at the ceiling and blew out a huff of air. Ichigo scowled impatiently.

"Yuzu...?"

"If Rukia really means so much to you, she'll come around. I know she will. Because I know you're the type of person who fights for what they love..." That made Ichigo stop. That word, love, kind of like a language he didn't know. No, more like a language he had briefly picked up, but then it just didn't make sense anymore and everything became jumbled and it all just felt so wrong. So he had dropped it, that foreign language; that dangerous language. That language he didn't dare touch again. But could speaking it again really be so bad?

Yuzu smiled and placed her hand on the doorknob of Ichigo's door, ready to close it. She smiled and winked at him.

"I know you'll fight for her, Ichi-nii. That's just who you are." And with that, Yuzu closed the door behind her, leaving Ichigo to think to himself for the next hour. What would he do? He'd fight for her, no doubting that, but how?

If he went to her house, she'd most likely not let him in or throw something at his head. The neighbors would think he was an intruder or something of the sort. If he called her, she would never answer. What would he do?

Was there _anything_ he could do?

**XxXxXxXx**

Tatsuki drummed her fingernails along the wooden counter. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other in a pattern and whistled quietly as she peered behind the cash register in search of her friend.

She was at Inoue's Pizza Plaza and really craving chicken wings, except she didn't have enough money and what a coincident that her best friend could happen to give her a discount.

She smirked on that thought and let her mind drift away from her as she waited for someone to come to the counter and assist her.

Ichigo had called her just a few hours ago, yelling and screaming into the phone like a mad man. He went on and on about some girl, and then some kiss that he had no part and apparently no "say so" in and then he continued on about how he'd never get Rukia back. She was the first person he had called, naturally. He could vent on and on to her without her having to say a word, and sometimes she would just hang up and call him back when he calmed down a little. But Ichigo had always called her, or found her specifically, just to tell her all of the shit that had happened to him.

Which these days, was quite a lot.

He would call Renji next, because Renji wasn't as understanding as Tatsuki was. Yes, Tatsuki was a complete tomboy and really had no feminine attributes beside her physical features, but she was still a good listener and she could relate to when Orihime would call her crying over something trivial.

Tatsuki gave the good advice and calmed Ichigo down.

Renji only fired Ichigo back up, but it was exactly what he needed. If it were only Tatsuki's advice in there, Ichigo would only feel better for a little while and then be depressed about it later.

Tatsuki made him realize things and let him see how it could be fixed and that he wasn't such a bad guy like he thought he was.

Renji told him pretty much the exact opposite. He told him that he was an idiot, and he was being stupid, and that if he didn't fix things quick, it'll never get fixed. And then end the conversation with "You're a dumbass, I'm tired, bye."

In other words, Renji was Ichigo's tree trunk, and Tatsuki were his roots. She kept him grounded, Renji kept him standing.

Tatsuki scowled as she began to tap her foot impatiently. Where was everybody? She peered over the counter, checking for any faces, but found none. She heard voices in the distance, a few she didn't recognize, but she could faintly detect Orihime.

Tatsuki sighed, reflecting back on the conversation she and Ichigo had shared. He was much more angry than usual. He sounded distressed and uneasy. He mentioned some girl named Momo who had kissed him full on the lips, and how disgusting her smirk was when she was done.

Tatsuki cringed.

She could only imagine the look on Rukia's face when she saw that, it must've been horrible. She didn't know much about Rukia or her past or whatever –Ichigo refused to tell them anything- but she knew Rukia wasn't one to just give her heart out to everybody, and not that easily. Rukia was a lot like Ichigo, and if she knew anything about Ichigo, she knew plenty about Rukia.

For once, Tatsuki wasn't the one to hang up the phone. Ichigo had called her while driving and abruptly hung up right after cursing and swearing about almost hitting a light pole. She could only hope he managed to dodge it. She didn't dare call him back in his fit of anger. She figured he would be calling Renji soon anyways.

Tatsuki loudly cleared her throat as her stomach growled. She tapped her jagged and bitten off of fingernails in agitation. Wasn't someone supposed to be up here at all times or something?

The wind-chimes at the top of the front door jingled and the glass door swung open as a young girl stepped in.

Tatsuki eyed her for a second as she came in with a skirt that ended several inches above her knee, a shirt that was probably two sizes too small for her and a pair of too-shiny-for-any-human-being designer flats.

Tatsuki looked down at herself and grinned at her army print cargo pants and black tank top with a white peace sign in the middle and converse. Why couldn't girls dress like this anymore?

It wasn't until the girl began to talk that Tatsuki realized she was on phone with someone. It wasn't intentionally, but Tatsuki found herself eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Rangiku-san! I already told you, I dumped Shiro-chan for a reason! Aizen knows how to satisfy me, in ways Toshiro could never do! Hell, that boy is probably still a virgin!"

Tatsuki coughed and averted her eyes somewhere else so as to make it seem like she hadn't just heard that. Was this really the place to be discussing that?

'_Wait just a God damn minute…! Could she be talking about the Toshiro I know?'_

Tatsuki thought back to that day at the dojo when she had been beaten by Mikazuki Megumi –not the happiest memory she had- but this seemed just way too familiar. Toshiro had met Mikazuki that day that Mikazuki had beaten her, and they had begun dating just a few weeks later. Toshiro had his heart broken a long time ago by some girl who thought she could have the world. In other words, she wanted Toshiro to be her boy toy and then go around and fuck every boy she could lay her filthy little fingers on.

It started when they were 15, around the same time they were entering their second year of high school. Toshiro described her as being so sweet, but then something happened with her friend... and she was different...

Tatsuki's eyes widened as she pieced together everything right there at the counter of a pizza place.

Toshiro had a girlfriend named Hinamori Momo, who had betrayed him because of something that happened with her friend, Kuchiki Rukia. Toshiro broke up with her, and Momo moved on without a scratch to some guy, who Tatsuki guessed must've been this Aizen guy.

And apparently Aizen pleasured Momo in unspeakable ways and Tatsuki didn't even want to go there.

And if this were the same Momo she heard so much about... then the girl standing only a few feet away from her must've been the "whore" that kissed Ichigo...

Tatsuki didn't want to jump to conclusions. What were the chances that this was the same Momo? The same Momo that left her sparring partner heartbroken and made his grades suffer? The same Momo that betrayed her "best friend", in which Ichigo called his girlfriend? The same Momo that kissed her best friend and ultimately ruined his relationship with said girlfriend?

Really...

What were the odds?

Tatsuki clenched the counter tightly in her hands and perked her ears to listen intently to the girl's conversation as she sat down at a booth.

"I know what you're going to say, Rangiku-san, but that kiss meant absolutely nothing to me. I still want Aizen, but Kurosaki-kun just looked really delicious at that moment and I just _had_ to have him!" The girl giggled into the phone and bit down on her pink, glossy plump lip.

Tatsuki's grip nearly snapped the wood underneath her fingers.

"Rangiku-san? Rangiku-san? Oh, don't tell me you hung up again because I'm being "selfish"? Rangiku-san?" She groaned and flipped close her phone and rolled her eyes as if what Rangiku-san had done was so horrible.

The girl got up from the booth and approached the counter. She leaned her elbows against the tile, patiently waiting for someone to tend to her.

Tatsuki's eye twitched and somewhere inside her head, a vein popped as she watched the girl she assumed to be Momo, run her hand down the length of her arm and back up in a stroking manner.

Before she knew what she was doing, Tatsuki had grabbed her by her shoulder and swung her around so that she was pushed up against the counter and Tatsuki had her cornered.

"Eh!" was all she could squeak out before Tatsuki interrupted her with a growl.

"Are you Hinamori Momo?" Tatsuki demanded, tightening her hold on her shoulder until she winced and nodded her head, the pain in her shoulder being too much to even talk. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!" Tatsuki nearly shouted, grabbing Momo's other shoulder and gripping on tightly. Momo cried out in pain and tried to squirm away from Tatsuki's grip, but it was an iron grip and a hopeless battle.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about!" Momo shouted, clenching her teeth in pain. She scowled deeply as Tatsuki growled. "I don't even know you! Get off of me!"

Tatsuki barked a loud, sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, you may not know me, but you've screwed around with so many of my friends, you should be _glad_, no, no wait! You should be fucking _thrilled_, that you don't know me!" Tatsuki threatened, her hold on Momo getting unbearably painful to the point of passing out, but Momo kept strong. Her eyes blurred for a moment, but she blinked the fuzz away and glared hard at Tatsuki.

"What friend of y-yours did I e-ever hurt!" Momo stammered, trying to catch her breath. Was she hitting her pressure point or something? She felt uncomfortably dizzy and there was such a strong and intense pain in both of her arms she could've sworn they were both going numb.

"Does Hitsugaya Toshiro ring a bell?" Tatsuki hissed, cocking an eyebrow. She wasn't exactly close to Toshiro, but when they talked, they had decent conversations. He was a good kid, he had a good head on his shoulders, and under all of that ice he was a complete teddy bear.

Momo's eyes widened for a moment and she sucked in a quick intake of breath. Tatsuki watched as she nodded her head numbly. She loosened her grip on Momo's shoulders.

"You know Shiro-Chan?" Momo mumbled, her voice suddenly getting caught in her throat. Tatsuki stared at her strangely before dropping her hands from Momo's shoulders. Wasn't she just talking about how she dumped him? Did she not just say he couldn't pleasure her? If she wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn she had just thrown a sharp knife at his ego, and insulted his virginity at that.

So why now, did she look so distant and... and sorry?

Tatsuki swallowed and scowled, nodding her head and placing her hands on her hips.

"Is... is he doing okay?" Momo mumbled, looking down at her shiny flats. Tatsuki's eyes widened. She cleared her throat and glared at Momo. What the hell was this girl playing? "Has he met anyone else? Is he still doing well in school and stuff... uhm... is, is Shiro-Chan happy?"

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Momo's chest. She clutched her shirt and coughed as she wind was nearly knocked out of her.

"Shut up! I'm not here to talk about Toshiro-kun! Don't act like you're sorry now! You were horrible and ugly to him! Do you think I'm stupid?" Tatsuki bellowed, her fist held high in the air. She wasn't going to be fooled by Momo's games or her lies. She had punched her in the chest to prove just that.

Momo coughed hard and nearly choked on her own spit. She growled angrily and glared up at Tatsuki with a fire hotter than Hell.

In the distance, workers shuffled around in the kitchen, completely oblivious to what was going on outside. Tatsuki heard the voice of Orihime one more time, but it wasn't anything about the noise in the front.

"Now, I want you to tell me just what the hell you were thinking when you kissed my best friend on the lips today!" Tatsuki shouted, stepping closer to Momo. Momo gulped and pursed her lips.

"I was thinking that he'd fuck me right there on the table, but his stupid girlfriend had to walk in and cause a scene! If she hadn't, couldn't you just imagine the shit that boy would've done to me? Oh, I can almost feel the moans and his hands on my body! But that dumb slut had to ruin it-" In a flash of orange, Momo felt a tremendous pain strike her face.

Momo screamed in shock as she fell to the floor, clutching her cheek in her hand. She was shaking in shock, trembling in pain, and tears fell pathetically down her face.

She had been slapped.

And hard too.

But she hadn't seen Tatsuki even move. She hadn't seen Tatsuki even blink. Tatsuki hadn't slapped her; that orange flash hadn't been Tatsuki.

Momo looked up timidly and was faced with a strikingly beautiful auburn haired girl with angry grey eyes that lit up with rage. Her hand was raised high and she wore a red uniform shirt with the logo of the pizza place on it.

Orihime breathed hard and glared at Momo, her eyes watering from the anger that boiled in her blood.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Rukia-san like that again!" Orihime cried heatedly, standing over Momo dangerously like a crazed animal about to strike. Momo's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but Orihime had taken a deadly step forward. Why was she so much scarier than Tatsuki was? She didn't look as threatening, or have the strong and masculine voice. She wasn't built with nothing but muscles. She looked completely innocent. Momo would have never seen it coming.

Orihime frowned and pointed her long finger towards the door.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but you must leave immediately or I will not restrain Tatsuki-san as she does unspeakable things to you that I can't even imagine being awake for!" Orihime demanded, her breathing hard and shallow. Momo scrambled to her feet and ran for the exit until she was outside and out of sight.

Tatsuki stared at Orihime with a bewildered expression. Her eyes were wide and surprised. She had never seen that side of her best friend before... that was just ludicrous!

Orihime finally breathed out a long sigh that she hadn't realized she'd been holding the minute Momo stood to her feet. Orihime's face turned red and she brought her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, Tatsuki-Chan, I feel so horrible!" Orihime cried, shaking her head. Tatsuki threw her hands in the air.

"What! Why! Orihime, that was amazing! I've never seen you so... so, in charge, so demanding! It was awesome!" Tatsuki laughed, giving her best friend a thumbs up.

Orihime sighed sadly as she stared at the door Momo had run out of.

"I just couldn't stand to hear any more of it..." Orihime admitted. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "I knew what was going on the whole time, but I thought you could handle. I thought you were handling it just fine, actually. But everything she was saying, it was just so horrible! She kissed Kurosaki-kun without his permission... and then the way she was talking about Rukia-san; it made me angry and upset! I had to say something! I had to do something!" Orihime cried again, clenching and unclenching her fist. Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Orihime's shoulders with a grin.

"Ah, there's more same ole girl," Tatsuki mumbled into Orihime's slender shoulder. Orihime made a small recognition sound in the back of her throat. "You did the right thing, Orihime, don't feel bad. Don't ever feel bad about standing up for what you love." Tatsuki pulled back with a grin and Orihime smiled sadly.

"Can you do me a favour, Tatsuki-Chan?" Tatsuki nodded. "Can you watch over the place for me while I go check on Rukia-san? I'm worried about her..."

"One condition!" Tatsuki grinned evilly as Orihime rolled her eyes and was already leaving for the door. She turned for a second to hear Tatsuki's barter.

"I want free chicken wings!"

"Tatsuki-san!"

"Free. Chicken. Wings."

"F-fine, fine!"

**XxXxXxXx**

Rukia grinned at the liquor cabinet. The answer to all of her problems was right there on the other side. It'll soon all be over. That thought almost comforted her.

She didn't ponder on the fact that Byakuya had bottles and bottles of liquor just sitting in the cabinets, completely untouched. She didn't care, it didn't matter. She just wanted to drink herself dead. Literally.

She was grateful that Byakuya had to work late. He wouldn't have to be here to see her like this. He wouldn't have to deal with her any longer, it'll all be over soon.

Her tiny fingers wrapped around the handles of the cabinet door and she pulled it open with ease. She eyed the bottles with everything but caution. Her eyes scanned the labels, but nothing made sense to her. Reaching out for a random bottle, she pulled back a slick glass with clear liquids.

Rukia's grin widened as she read the word _Vodka _written in a fancy print. Not knowing just how well one bottle would work, Rukia managed to grab two more and balance them in her arms. She brought them to the middle of the living room and sat down on the cold tile floor. Rukia unscrewed the cap to her first bottle, and brought the opening to her nose. She inhaled sharply and cringed at the strong smell of alcohol. Intoxicated by the hard liquor's smell, Rukia took her first swig of vodka.

It burned as it slid down her throat like fire and left a bitter taste in her mouth. But as it slid down, Rukia felt everything almost instantly melting away. All of her troubles began to burn away. Everything that hurt her, everything that made her sad, everything in the world she wanted to forget about, it was slowly dissolving.

She loved the feeling of letting herself go. She wanted more of it. She took another swig, this time swallowing several mouthfuls. Her mind fizzled and she felt fuzzy all over. Her brain had stopped piecing things together and soon nothing connected anymore.

All of her resentment, all of her anger, sadness, pain; it was all going away. She took another long drink of the beautiful clear liquid. The bitter taste had gone away now and was soon there was neither taste nor feeling except for the sweet burning sensation she felt in her chest and stomach when the silk slid down her throat.

Years of torture melted away from her. All of the people who had hurt her, lied to her, treated her as dirt and left her to fend for her own –they disappeared. Nothing hurt anymore. Nobody could hurt her anymore.

Rukia's vision blurred for a moment, but she smiled and shook it off. Her body felt light and free. She didn't want to let go of this feeling, so relaxed and let go and nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered.

Rukia chugged the rest of the bottle until it was completely empty. It bubbled in her tummy and made her feel giddy. Rukia giggled and stumbled clumsily to her feet. She hiccupped and giggled again, this time her entire body tingling to the touch. The bottle felt cold in her hand and thoughts of her now destroyed room came back to her. The sweet, beautiful sound of the glass smashing into the wall and shattering in every direction brought a sick grin to her face.

Rukia raised the empty vodka bottle in the air and with all her might, flung it across the room, where it collided with a glass vase and both items shattered as they hit the hard tile.

Rukia laughed joyously at the sound.

Her entire body was like a cloud. She just felt so high.

This feeling was addictive.

Rukia reached for the second bottle of vodka, her body tingling as she bent over for it. Unscrewing the cap, she chugged down the first half of the bottle and felt her body relaxing with every gulp of the fiery silk that was entering her body.

The vodka took over her senses. Her hands felt numb and everything she touched felt like a heated blanket.

The same kind of heated blanket Ichigo felt like when he touched her. Everywhere he touched, everywhere his fingers contacted with her skin, she lit up like a light bulb and her body was on fire.

Rukia growled angrily in the back of throat as she clutched the bottle tightly in her hand. Ichigo didn't want her anymore, he wanted Momo. Ichigo was a cheater. Ichigo was a liar. Ichigo used her and left her with nothing.

Rukia took several more swigs of the vodka, letting it slide down her throat and burning up her insides as it went. Something in the pit of her stomach lurched, but she ignored it and finished off the bottle with an angry battle yell. The bitter taste of alcohol was beginning to come back to her mouth. Her hands were shaking in anger once again. But this time was different. The vodka was making her even angrier than usual. It was getting to her head, but she couldn't stop it. She felt unbearably furious at everything she saw or heard or felt. Rukia screamed into the air as if that would do anything to solve her many problems. Again, the empty bottle was hurled across the room, smashing into a window and making a crack that split and spread until the entire thing looked like a giant spider web.

Rukia breathed hard, clenching and unclenching her fist. She didn't want to think of Ichigo or of any of it. She didn't want Momo to ruin her mood. She wanted them both to rot away in a Hell where they would both be happy with each other. She wanted to be left alone with her vodka and have her good mood return.

Rukia fell to her knees and crawled over to her last bottle of vodka, missing and needing for the lightheaded feeling once again. Nothing in her told her that this wasn't okay. Her mind didn't process that this was wrong. No, this was right. This was okay. She felt amazing on the inside and everything was burning away from her. Everything that had ever brought her heartache, it was burning away to a place she didn't want to go. She wanted to feel everything the vodka had to offer. She wanted it all.

Rukia unscrewed the cap and brought the opening to her lips to let the burning liquid slide down her throat again. She smiled as her body went almost numb. The only thing she felt was the tingling of her toes and fingers.

But this tingling feeling was different. Suddenly she felt flushed, and her head began to pound, although it wasn't painful. Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them again the room started to spin. Everything around her turned into a fuzzy blur and soon she couldn't even make out objects.

Rukia groaned and clutched her stomach. This uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her gut and traveled up to her head and before she knew it, the queer feeling had taken over her entire body. The vodka had taken a sick turn, and Rukia didn't like it. It almost made her angry. This was her escape, her way out. She wanted to enjoy it. She wanted to drink herself straight _dead_.

Rukia brought the bottle back to her mouth and titled her head back as far as possible and began to chug down the bitter liquids like it were a sweet drink. She cringed as the burning sensation escaladed and left her throat feeling dry and hot. But she kept drinking. She kept going. The more she drank, the more her mind began to shut down. Her body was beginning to go back to that feeling she had when she first started. Vodka trickled down her chin. Her fingers suddenly felt weak. She couldn't support the bottle and it slipped from her grasp. The sound of the glass breaking once again made her giggle. She had no idea what was happening or how it was happening, her body just started moving. Rukia's legs started walking, although she didn't know where and frankly she didn't really care.

Before she knew it, Rukia had made her way to the basement. Her paintings were scattered everywhere and paint was strewn about the tiny room. What caught her eye first though, was the picture she had painted long ago of Ichigo. She snarled and grabbed the nearest object. Unfortunately she grabbed a paintbrush that had been chipped away and broken at the end of it. It was more like a wooden knife.

Rukia gripped it in her hands and staggered over to the painting. Giggling, Rukia forcefully shoved the sharp paintbrush into the painting. There was a hole in Ichigo's forehead now. She brought her arm back, and stabbed at the painting several more times. She shouted, tears suddenly streaming down her face. But she didn't feel sad. If these were tears of anger, she didn't know. She didn't stop to check. Maybe it was just the vodka messing with her.

Rukia stepped back to admire what she had done and she grinned. The painting was distorted now. She couldn't even make out what the picture used to be anymore. It looked more like a big mess of torn orange paper.

Rukia took the sharp wooden knife and went around to all of her painting, staggering and tripping over herself. In fits of hysterical anger, Rukia tore away at each of her paintings with the chipped away paintbrush. One by one, she destroyed her masterpieces, tearing them to shreds until they were barely recognizable. The basement was cluttered with torn paper now. Rukia took a shaky step back; the weight of what she had just done finally taking its affect. Her eyes watered for a moment, but she did her best in her drunken stupor to hold them back. She didn't want to be sad right now. She gripped the paintbrush in her hand tightly and bit down hard on her tender bottom lip. All of her paintings that had been in the opening were destroyed, completely shredded by her very own hands. Rukia stared at her tiny, nimble hands that had done so much damage in just the last few hours. She looked around the room. What had she done?

Her paintings...

Her work...

Everything she had worked so hard on... all of the art she had put all of her emotions into, she had destroyed it. Without a second thought, she had destroyed it all. Everything was gone. Completely demolished by the hands that created them.

Rukia stared at her shaking hands and filled her lung up with all of the air she could before she let out the most ear splitting, deafening scream she could muster. It nearly shook her entire body. All of the anger boiled up into one bellowed scream, but that didn't seem justified. She was furious. She was so very angry. She let that boy do this to her, made her fall for him, made her trust him, believe his lies, and entrust her heart to him because she thought she had loved him. He made her do this. He made her so angry, and upset, and made her want to rip her hair out and claw at the walls and yell and shout until her throat was sore and hoarse.

He had done all of this.

It was his fault.

Rukia's breathing suddenly escalated. She felt the anger moving through her like a wild fire. It was uncontrollable now, the way it coursed through her blood and pumped in her veins. She felt angrier than she had _ever_ been before, and in a way it was kind of scary. If anything set her off, she knew she'd snap. If she were to see that face, the one that had pretended to be her friend and then kiss her boyfriend, the one who's name she couldn't even say now; oh she knew if she saw that damned face she would punch it until it was bloody and unmoving. She'd snap her neck. She'd stab her in every direction and every opening and every range she could. She'd go so deep.

She'd kill her.

She'd kill her.

She'd kill her.

Rukia had the anger of a murderer. At this very moment, she was as angry as she possibly could get. There would be no stopping her if someone handed her a gun and told her to shoot. She'd shoot. She'd shoot several times. She'd shoot so many times you wouldn't be able to recognize the body anymore.

She didn't know what it was that had made her so very angry. She had felt this livid before. It had never been this bad.

The strong scent of vodka was laced all over her. Her lips tasted like the bitter drink. The insides of her mouth smelled like alcohol to the very base. There was no mistaking it.

Alcohol made Rukia angry.

It triggered something in her already fried mind and it made her uncontrollable. She wanted to smash, break, tear apart, and ruin everything in her sight.

Rukia was a dangerous drunk.

She was drunk with rage.

Her scream had not stopped. It continued until her knees felt weak and she ran out of breath.

The happy feeling the vodka first brought had completely left her now. There was no happy Rukia.

There was only an angry one who wanted nothing but revenge on the world that had hurt her.

Rukia dropped the paintbrush and looked down at her hand that was holding the makeshift knife. It was bloody from her grip. The sharp wood had stuck at her skin, yet she hadn't noticed until now. There was a sudden burn in her fingers and then it traveled down to her red palm. The fire spread throughout her entire hand. Rukia cringed and tried flexing her hand, but the pain only exceeded.

Rukia began to stumble forward until she had reached the cans of paint in the corner of the room. She grabbed a random colour and immediately threw the can across the room so that it splattered on everything in its path as it soared through the air and the now empty can clattered against the wall and fell with the bang to the ground. Dark blue painted random splotches around the room.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rukia began to throw all of her cans of paint until the basement was nothing but assorted colours dripping from the walls and floor.

Drunkenly, Rukia managed her way back over to the steps, doing her best to climb them up to the top. She hiccupped again, but this time it just wasn't funny.

She slammed close the basement door and let herself fall to the ground. She began to crawl over to the liquor cabinet, intent on getting more plastered than she already was. She didn't want to wake up when she was done with this. She didn't want to even exist by the time she was done with herself.

Rukia's clumsy fingers tried grasping at the bottles but each time they would slip from her sweaty and paint covered hands. She growled and just shoved her hands in, grabbing whatever she could.

Nearly ten bottles fell out before her, all of them different colours and shapes and sizes. She was way too drunk to read the alcohol content, but right now she just didn't care about any of that. If ten bottles of alcohol didn't kill her now, she didn't know where she'd buy a gun from.

The first bottle she picked up had a green label on it with some brown liquids inside. There were three other bottles just like it. The other bottles were in green and blue containers, each one with a strange, purple liquid she had never seen in alcohol before. The rest of the bottles were just more vodka.

Rukia opened the bottles with the brown liquid, and without a second's hesitation began to guzzle down the unknown drink. She immediately cringed and brought the bottle away from her lips in disgust. An immediate dizziness came over her. Her vision blurred for such a long time, she actually thought it was permanent. She felt nauseas and an uncomfortable pain had settled itself in the pit of her stomach.

Was this what death felt like?

She was so close, she could feel it.

Rukia shut her eyes tightly, and brought the unknown drink back to her lips. She held her breath as she fought back gagging and the awful taste as she finished off the entire bottle.

Rukia scooted herself over to the counter so that she had something to lean on. Her entire body was telling her no. It didn't like this. This was hurting it. Her head was demanding her to stop, to put down the bottle, go to bed, and forget this ever happen. Her gut was trying to convince her that this was not the answer, that this wasn't right. There was always another way to cope with things like this, right? Right?

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Rukia growled viciously at all three of them, although she really didn't know who she was talking to exactly.

Rukia reached for the next bottle, hesitant at first because every movement left her feeling sick and woozy.

Already use to the horrendous taste and too drunk now to taste really anything, Rukia managed to drink the entire bottle in one minute flat. Now, her head was really spinning.

Time stopped.

Nothing moved.

Nothing made a single sound.

She couldn't even hear her own breathing anymore.

Rukia suddenly saw black.

**XxXxXxXx**

Orihime flipped open her phone as Ichigo's name came up on her caller ID.

"Hello, Kurosaki-Kun," Orihime greeted him through the phone, pressing a button and setting the phone down on speaker phone so that her hands were free for driving.

"_Orihime-san, Tatsuki told me that you're on your over to Rukia's house?" _Ichigo spoke through the phone, his voice sounding tense. Orihime sighed and turned a corner. She should've known Tatsuki would tell him as soon as she left. She had to remember to go down on the number of wings Tatsuki got.

"Yes, but please don't be mad. I know you don't like it when people interfere in something you want to take care of yourself, but Rukia-san is also my friend..." Orihime defended herself as she stopped at a stoplight. Her fingers drummed against the wheel impatiently. There was a long pause on the other line and Orihime held her breath for Ichigo's answer.

When none came she sighed again and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again when she realized she was supposed to be driving.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called out to the phone.

"_Orihime-san, I don't want you to get caught up in-"_

"Kuchiki-san is my friend too, Kurosaki-kun! I care about her just as much as you do! I know you feel like this is all your fault, and therefore you have to fix it yourself, but I can't just sit back, knowing she needs me!" Orihime tried again, clutching the wheel tightly in her hands. She felt like crying just from the thought of someone she had grown to love, being depressed. In any way she could, she had to help. There was no way she could go another second being useless, not again.

"_You don't understand, you don't know everything about Rukia. You aren't as-"_

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted, interrupting him once again. He paused and Orihime cleared her throat, trying her best to concentrate on the road. "Please do not say that I'm not as close to her as you are. Please do not tell me that our bond isn't as strong as yours. Even if that may be true, please do not tell me," Orihime sniffled, biting down on her lip and checking her review mirror for any cars as she made a quick turn.

She wiped her eyes, not wanting to cry while driving and mess up her vision.

"I love Kuchiki-san. There is no doubting that. Just because I had only met her in person a short time ago, that means nothing to me. When someone needs help, someone that I truly care about, I will go out of my way for them... you'd do the same, wouldn't you Kurosaki-kun?"

"_Orihime-san,"_

"Wouldn't you, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime repeated herself. There was another pause over the line as if Ichigo had to shut himself up and think about it. This time Orihime didn't call out for his attention. She waited for him to think about it before she said anything else.

She turned into the neighborhood.

"_You're right... I would..."_ Ichigo sighed into the phone. Orihime smiled sadly as she pulled into Rukia's driveway.

"Thank you for understanding Kurosaki-Kun. I'm at her house now, so I must leave, please do not worry." There was a grunt of recognition on the other end and then the line went dead. Orihime closed the phone and sighed, sitting in her tiny car for a moment to stare at the house. She had an eerie feeling. She didn't like the way nothing but dread fell upon her as she pulled up.

Slowly, Orihime opened up her car door and carefully approached the house. She knocked on the door, and as expected there was no answer. Luckily, long ago, Rukia had told her about the secret key they kept underneath the mat just in case. Orihime felt slightly guilty for not telling Ichigo about this key, but she was doing what she had to do.

Orihime knelt to the ground and lifted the mat to be greeted by the shiny silver key. Hesitantly, Orihime inserted the key and turned it until she heard a faint click, indicating that the door was unlocked.

The large white door creaked as Orihime slowly opened up. She called out to Rukia, but heard no answer. She called out again, this time a faint clinking noise was heard but then it faded as soon as it appeared.

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime tried, stepping into the house and pausing. She stared, bewildered, at the living room. Everything was a mess. The couch had been flipped over, and the glass coffee table was completely shattered, a hammer lying innocently next to it. The walls were stained with liquids Orihime couldn't put names to. Everything that was glass was shattered and shards scattered the floor. Orihime gasped at the wreck, bringing her hands to her mouth. The entire place was a horrific mess.

Orihime closed the door behind her and called out to Rukia once more,

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime called again, her voice urgent. She took cautious steps forward, afraid of any shards of glass cutting her. It was considered rude to walk into one's home with your shoes on, but at the moment Orihime didn't really think it could be helped.

She turned at the sound of glass bottle clinking together.

Orihime's eyes watered just at the sight.

Rukia was lying on the ground, two bottle of two different drinks in her hands as she giggled and cried at the same time. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her hands and her arms were covered in bloody scratches from all of the glass she was currently laying in, but she didn't even seem to notice. She wasn't conscious to anything.

Rukia took a drink from the clear liquid and then one from the green bottle with the purple liquid, and she cringed as something in her stomach didn't settle so well. She coughed and choked as the alcohol went down the wrong pipe. Rukia gagged and tried flipping herself over, put her arms were too weak and she proceeded to choke.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cried as she went over to help, completely forgetting about all of the broken glass underneath. It cut at her knees as she bent down to help Rukia up. She patted her back urgently and quickly as Rukia coughed uncontrollably, gasping for air.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, what have you done?" Orihime whimpered, holding Rukia in her arms. But suddenly Rukia gained some control again and she violently pushed Orihime away, causing her to fall back on her hands and land on the sharp glass. Orihime winced, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Rukia screamed, her words slurred and sloppy as her own tears ran down her face instantly. She swatted away at Orihime as she tried to reach out for her. Rukia clutched her purple alcohol tightly in her hands as she took another swig. Her world flipped upside down.

"K-Kuchiki-san..." Orihime whispered, reaching her hand out to Rukia once more, but Rukia wouldn't listen. She tucked her knees to her chest and proceeded to cry uncontrollably. She wailed and yelled hysterically about things Orihime couldn't comprehend in Rukia's drunken stupor.

It was then that Orihime looked around to see the real disaster. There was bottles and bottles of liquor everywhere. Her eyes widened at all of the empty bottles and Orihime could only pray that Rukia didn't dare drink all of this. Her eyes traveled to the liquor cabinet and her eyes grew like saucers.

The entire cabinet...

Empty...

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out to her, standing to her feet and reaching her hands out to Rukia like a nurturing mother.

Rukia screamed and kicked at Orihime as if she were a disease. It was like she didn't even recognize her. She took her last sip of the purple drink and threw it with all of the force she could muster at Orihime's head. Orihime yelped and ducked down just in time. The bottle smashed against the opposite wall, blowing up into smithereens.

Rukia laughed almost evilly and guzzled down the clear liquid, most of it sliding down her chin and into her shirt. Orihime's tears fell to the floor without a sound.

Rukia threw that bottle at her head once again, full force this time and Orihime only missed it by a millisecond. The glass shattered right next to her face and she had to guard herself with her hands, which received a world of damage. Instant pain shot through her hand. It felt like her hand was on fire. Orihime cried in pain, but she was trying her best to hold it together. She stood up cautiously.

Rukia went back to crying again. She fell to the ground and began to sob. She screamed about Ichigo, Momo, her dad, and then something about Kaien. Orihime scowled.

Rukia wailed hysterically. She shook her head and went to grasp for another bottle of alcohol but found that she had drank them all. She screamed louder and her sobs increased.

Orihime carefully approached Rukia, wanting nothing more than to just comfort her. She had never seen something like this before.

"Please, Kuchiki-san, stop. This isn't the way!" Orihime cried, bringing out her shaking, bloody hands. "Please don't do this to yourself,"

Rukia only cried more, totally unconscious of Orihime's presence. Suddenly her face turned sickly pale. Orihime searched Rukia's eyes for any sign of her, but Rukia's eyes dilated and turned a shade of purple too dark to be an eye colour; a shade of depression, too deep for any human to hold. This was too much for Rukia to hold.

Orihime could only watch as Rukia's face changed through every colour she could possibly think of. She didn't know what else she could possibly do. This was all out of her control. Once again, Orihime was useless.

She cried softly and held Rukia's hand as she sobbed and her face suddenly changed green. Orihime's eyes widened and she moved out of the way just in time.

Rukia threw up everything she had consumed in the last 24 hours which happened to be nothing but alcohol. It was a sick colour of a milky purple. It smelled like death. _Rukia smelled like death_.

Orihime shook her head, completely lost for words. Rukia puked up everything she had to offer. She cried and threw up the last of it before suddenly her face turned as pale as snow and she began to shake violently.

Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cried frantically. She immediately took out her phone and dialed Ichigo's number. In only one ring, the other line had already picked up.

"_Everything okay, Ori-"_

"Meet me at the Karakura hospital, now!" Orihime cried into the phone as Rukia collapsed to the ground and passed out. Orihime dropped her phone and couldn't control the instant tears that came.

She held Rukia tightly in her arms and hoisted her up in order to carry her away to her car, and bring her to the hospital as soon as possible.

But Orihime soon noticed something and she gasped, her eyes burning with all of the tears she was about to cry.

Rukia had stopped breathing.

**I actually don't even like this chapter all that much /: I mean, I think it's okay and everything and there are some parts that I think are just like whoooaaaah lol , but nothing worth mentioning I guess .**

**My birthday just passed ! I'm 13 now ;D ! So happy , finally a teenager ! Gosh , I feel so old ! Well , this is a late birthday present for Rukia's birthday that just passed a few weeks ago (yes yes I know I'm late , hush)**

**I hope you enjoyed this ! Next chapter will be up in maybe... oh shoot idk , it all depends if things get better... if I have the strength to write more in the next few weeks , then I promise to update as soon as possible :D !**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend in the entire world , SHANNON MARTING(: She's read this entire story so far in the span of one week and she's been very supportive so this goes out to her :3**

**Alright ! It's 6:30AM and I'm EXHAUSTED ! So byeee ! I'll leave the rest to you... hint hint... reveiew...**

**Sorry for any errors !**

**REVIEW ! Flames or IceFlakes !**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	23. The Aftermath of The Storm

**OMG GUYS I FREAKING LOVE YOU! We're only FIVE reviews away from my goal of 200! That's so exciting! So please please please please please review like your hands are on FIRE ! **

**Hahaa , I've got just a few things to say about this chapter ! It's going to be in FIRST person … only because you'll be in Rukia's mind as she slowly crosses over to the other side…. So it just feels right that you'd get to experience this from a point of view that is actually speaking to you ? Oh who cares , it's my story , suck it up(:**

**Also , my friend Shannon wanted me to add her into the story as a flippin fairy … so I'll see what I can do /:**

**Thank you guys for the support !**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**It's going to get pretty religious up in heerr , ya heeaardd ? Praaise the lawrd baby , praise the lawwrdd !**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Almost there**

I saw only black for a moment. That emptiness I had was completely gone. I didn't feel overwhelmingly dizzy, nor did I fear that I would throw up. I did not feel the burn in my throat, and thankfully there was not a single ache in my body. That fire I once had in my bleeding hand completely dissolved to the point that I didn't even think the cut was there anymore. I felt completely at peace. My body was light, but not the kind of high I got from getting drunk. This felt more serene. There was an innocent happy feeling in my gut, or more like in my heart than anything. I liked this. I had no idea where I was, why, or how I got here. It just all felt right. There was literally no other place I'd rather be.

And then I saw the light.

It was dazzling. It was shiny and bright, and suddenly the darkness lit up like a wildfire. I wanted to touch it, although I knew light couldn't really be touched. But it was just so warm. I wanted to wrap my body up in it.

The light extended until it was all I saw. I looked down to examine my hands, but the beautiful light was too bright for me to see even those. My feet didn't feel like they were touching the floor anymore, although I wasn't sure there was a floor to even begin with. But this feeling was just different from the one I had only moments ago. My body floated now. I felt completely and totally with one with my heart and mind.

That thought seemed somewhat awkward. I had no idea what was going on, and yet, I wanted it to last forever. I had no urge to go back to what I had been doing with my life before. My life was full of death, and tears, and betrayal and all of it just went hand in hand. I had gone as far as to drink myself to death…

Death…?

Did I die? Had I died that night? Was that where I was?

Was I really in Heaven?

It would definitely explain the beautifully, dazzling light.

But it did not explain why I was here. In no way did I deserve to be in Heaven, not by a long shot. I was selfish, and greedy, and unkind. I only prayed a few times in my entire life. I never really believed in a God, only knew that there was _someone_ out there listening to me if that were even possible. And even if it were, there was no doubt that I was still just slightly skeptical of it all. What had I done to make it to Heaven?

The answer was nothing. I hadn't done a single thing in my life to deserve such a place in Heaven, and maybe even if I did do even something as simple as praying, Heaven was just no place for me.

The light dimmed slightly and then there was a distant voice that I couldn't put a face to. I didn't recognize it at all. It was squeaky almost to the point of being annoying, but here in this astounding light, I didn't really mind.

The light got dimmer and dimmer as the voice grew louder and louder until the light was just a faint memory and the voice was a part of me. I almost missed the magnificent light, but I somehow still could not find it in me to be neither sad nor annoyed. It must've been this place.

The voice came forward and finally I saw her face.

I had never seen her day in my life.

She had dark hair, pulled up into high ponytails at the sides of her head and dark brown eyes that glistened at me happily. Strangely, she was wearing a bright, neon orange tutu with almost endless ruffles. It wasn't the reality that she was only about the size of my hand, but what really caught my attention was the fact that she had wings.

Wings…?

"What are you?" I asked, wanting to reach out for her but I didn't will my body to move. The girl giggled and twirled around me, a faint light following her as she went. I watched as her pretty little wings fluttered and glitter was literally falling from her petite body.

"I'm the death fairy, silly!" The girl exclaimed happily with a bright smile as if that were good news. I scowled and pursed my lips. The tiny fairy continued to fly around me, glitter going everywhere.

"Death fairy?" She nodded and smiled as she landed on my shoulder and looked up at me. I looked down and found her big, wide brown eyes staring up at me. She was really pretty up close.

"Yes, I am the death fairy. They call me out to talk to the halfway walkers about life and show them paths that they have to choose! It's not the greatest name ever, but I do enjoy what I do!" The fairy giggled and flipped back one of her pigtails.

I didn't understand a single thing the girl had just said. I was more concentrated on the fact that my shoulder was now covered in bright sparkly glitter.

At the moment, I was trying to piece together everything she had just told me. She was a death fairy and having a conversation with me on my shoulder, which had to mean I was either dead or something really close to it; a coma maybe?

"I don't think I understand..." I mumbled, scowling down at her. The fairy sighed dramatically and flew off of my shoulder until she was in front of my face with both of her hands on her hips. She pouted.

"No one ever understands when they first come to the _Inbetween_. It's always just a bunch of questions that I have to sit and answer for hours on end! I'd rather just _show_ you what's going on," the fairy smiled at me and winked. With a snap of her fingers, a screen appeared in front of me, kind of like a movie. I only stared as a name appeared in pretty cursive.

_Shanibu Marizaki_

"That is my name! You may call me Shanibu-san! I'm going to quickly explain what is happening to you in the _Inbetween. _So first of all, you were depressed, right?" Shanibu asked me, tilting her head to the side. I blinked and nodded my head numbly. "So you decided you'd take your life. Well, here is what happened," Shanibu pointed to the screen and it suddenly lit up with images.

I saw myself on the ground, throwing up amounts of alcohol that I knew was way too much for me to handle. My hands were bloody and glass was everywhere. I stared horrified at the screen as I watched myself push away Orihime and causing her to fall back and cut her own hands. She was crying, and so was I, except I was much more hysterical. Orihime had tried several times to reach out for me, but I denied her each time like a disease. My eyes were watering right there on the spot as I watched myself fall into her arms and stop breathing like the rag doll I was.

I blinked rapidly and shook my head as the screen cut off and Shanibu stared at me with sad eyes.

"I… I don't remember that…." I mumbled, and for the first time I felt a negative emotion in this beautiful place I thought held no sadness. I looked down at my hands, ashamed.

"Of course you don't, you were way too drunk after your fourth bottle to remember anything from then on. I'm surprised you even made it to the _Inbetween._"

I stared up at Shanibu and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Shanibu cleared her throat and sighed as she approached me slowly.

"Usually, someone who consumes that much alcohol in one sitting would die right on the spot, no question about it. They don't have time for the _Inbetween._ They just leave. The _Inbetween_ is a place strictly for people who are being given a second chance at life. They, you, get to choose rather they want to stay or not," Shanibu stated firmly, a serious look coming over her once giggly and bubbly features.

A second chance, eh? I already knew my answer. I wanted to die. There was no need for any decision making.

"Don't think like that," Shanibu scolded, flicking me in the nose. I cringed and swatted at her but she flew around me once again. "I can read your thoughts, in case you didn't notice. Nothing is secret here in the _Inbetween_. I've practically known you your whole life, honey. You can't hide anything from me,"

"What're you-"

"Don't think like that! If you made it to the _Inbetween_ after consuming that much alcohol that should've killed you, you're here for a reason. You weren't supposed to die tonight. But you're pretty damn close to it. It's your choice if you want to stay here or go back to your old life."

I stared at Shanibu, letting her words sink into me, but I still couldn't shake the thought that my mind had been made up the moment my fingers wrapped around the vodka bottle. I wanted to die. I _want_ to die.

Shanibu sighed and shook her tiny head, her pigtails swooshing back and forth. She flew around me once more and sat on top of my head, getting glitter all in my hair.

"I guess you'll only truly understand your purpose once I show you…" Shanibu flicked her wrist and the screen disappeared. This time, the scene around us had completely changed. I was faced with two golden, shiny roads ahead of me. They both glistened like diamonds and sparkled brightly.

The road on the left was paved with jagged lines, while the one on the right had no lines at all. That somehow seemed significant.

"And you're right," Shanibu spoke aloud, reading my thoughts once again. Something about that didn't sit well with me. "Each road is a path. But they're both different and the outcome will affect you greatly. Again, like I said, it's your decision."

I shook my head, causing Shanibu to shift and nearly fall off, but she flew up above me, pouting. I apologized and looked up at her with a confused expression.

"I still don't quite understand what's going on. Why am I here? How did I get here? What's the _Inbetween_, you keep talking about?" Shanibu smiled and crossed her arms.

"I guess this isn't going to be as easy I hoped it'd be." I scowled and waited for the fairy to continue. Her wings fluttered as she floated in front of me. I wondered what it'd be like to just … fly…

"Rukia, you're here because you died tonight,"

I stared at Shanibu and scowled deeply as a tight frown found its way to my face. How could I have died, if I'm here right now; if I'm standing, or floating, here in this wonderful place? There was no way I was dead when I just felt so… alive. This was all real, wasn't it? I wasn't dreaming, was I? I mean, I know that fairies aren't real-

"Hey!"

But, they exist in this world. Wherever I was, I wanted to stay here. I was still alive, but I was here. If I had to go back to Earth, I'd rather be dead. There was nothing there for me.

"Didn't I tell you to stop thinking like that?"

I was strangely happy here.

"You humans are always so stubborn." Shanibu rolled her eyes and smirked at me. "Anyways, let me finish. Your thoughts are so loud!"

"Then get out of my head!"

"Shut up! Anyhoot, you _did_ die, you stopped breathing and your heart stopped pumping all together. In fact, I'm even surprised you're still alive. But right now, you're currently in the back of Ichigo's car on your way to the hospital. Isn't it kind of funny to think that you're friends have a dead body in the backseat, and that it's you?" Shanibu giggled like it were the funniest thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and swatted her away, but she avoided me by flying around me again.

"No." I dead-panned. Shanibu pouted and flew in front of my face for a moment to flick me in the nose again. I growled at her, but she only laughed and blew glitter at my face.

"You're no fun!"

"Can we get on with this?"

Shanibu sighed and crossed her arms.

"I guess. Everyone who dies has to go somewhere. Some go straight to Hell, Heaven, and sometimes some are cast to the _Inbetween_, but it's not very often. It's only when the man upstairs believes that you need to stay here a little longer, but he gives you that choice to make yourself."

'_So why am I here, again?'_

"Oh my gawd, you're so lucky you didn't ask that out loud! I'm about to smack you! Geez, do you listen to _anything_ I say!"

'_Not really…'_

"I'm going to ignore your thoughts and just go on," Shanibu stuck out her tongue at me. I had the urge to pull on it and drag her across the room. Shanibu scowled at me, involuntarily reading my thoughts and seeing the image I had of her in my mind. "Anyhoot…. You came to the _Inbetween_ the moment you stopped breathing. You woke up here when you're heart finally gave out. So really, you were only here for about 10 minutes before you woke up and met me!" Shanibu grinned.

"You mean the minute someone stops breathing, they come here?" I asked and watched as the fairy nodded her head and smiled.

"You're finally catching on! But the moment their heart stops, is when it's decided where they will go. A girl around your age was here a few days ago from a car accident. She didn't wake up for hours, and then her heart finally just gave out…" Shanibu spoke low, a sad expression on her face. I had the sudden urge to comfort her, but something stopped me.

"I watched over her for those few hours, just hoping she'd wake up and I could help her like I'm helping you. I waited and waited, and finally when her eyes slowly opened, she faded. I don't know where she went. I only know when someone ends up here, but never if they went to Heaven or Hell."

"Shanibu-san…" I whispered.

Shanibu coughed awkwardly and shifted her weight from wing to wing.

"She was beautiful. I wanted her to live. I wanted to help her with her choice. But there was nothing I could do."

I stared at the petite fairy and swallowed the lump in my throat. I noted how the action of swallowing didn't burn like it used to.

"Which is why I must help you with your choice, I want you to live, Rukia! I've seen what the man upstairs has planned for you and it's beautiful! I'm not allowed to show you because that would interfere with his plans and he might change it just in spite of that, but I'm telling you now, Rukia; I hope you'll be alive to see it all play through," Shanibu winked at me and smiled happily.

Everything in me wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe that it'd all be okay. I wanted that to be true with everything in me. But I could only wander what kind of life I'd have without Ichigo? Just how happy could I possibly be without the boy I had managed to fallen in love with? I know I had moved on from Kaien, but this felt different. This was not just any kind of love I felt, and I hate to sound corny, but there was just something that literally tied me to Ichigo. But he no longer felt that tie; it was no longer there for him. I was left with only my rope, there and ready for him to take and tie us back together, but nothing happened. He did not take my rope. I did not feel his love.

That's why I wanted to die more than anything.

I had nothing.

I missed Hisana more than I missed the sun on rainy days. I missed her like a stranded child missed water. I had not felt so lonely in my entire life. There was just that need to be with her, to have her again; to love and hold me when I cried. I could not live without water. I could not go on very long without my water much longer.

I had no Momo.

The thought just made me want to tear apart my insides. Her friendship had seemed so real and so innocent; I would have never seen her betrayal. I did not see it coming at all. There were no signs, no warnings. I was not prepared.

And then Kaien… I had no Kaien. I lost him. There was no getting him back.

Out of all of the people I had spent so long mourning over, why was it, the one who was alive was the one I found herself missing the most? Of course Momo was alive, but she might as well have been dead to me. No, scratch that, she _was_ dead to me.

Hisana surpassed Ichigo by miles when it came to mourning. But it was just the fact that there was no way I could ever get Hisana back that kind of hit me hard. And the mere thought that there was still a chance with Ichigo, because he was alive. He was alive.

But that was a futile thought.

If there really was a future ahead of me that was "beautiful" like Shanibu had said, just how would I get along without Ichigo?

"Who said Ichigo wasn't in your future?" Shanibu giggled and winked at me as she flew around me several times until I felt almost dizzy. I stared wide eyed at her, but she said nothing, just kept giggling and flying, flapping her glittery wing.

"What're you talking about, Shanibu-san?"But again, the dumb fairy only continued to giggle and fly. She landed on my shoulder, glitter getting everywhere once again. I sighed and waited for her to say something else about this place, giving into her silent treatment.

"Alright than, I guess it's about time I showed you the paths you'll be taking," Shanibu flicked her wrist and crossed her legs on my shoulder. The path on the left lit up and the scene shifted suddenly until I was standing in a crowded restaurant. I stared at the crowd, not recognizing any faces yet. The more I looked, the more unfamiliar the crowd began to become.

"What is this?" I asked, just standing there like an idiot, but no one seemed to notice me.

"You're a ghost right now. This is the real world, not the _Inbetween._ Nobody can see, hear, feel, or even smell you for that fact. You're completely invisible. And to be even more accurate, if you pick something up, you can see that you lifted it, but everyone else just sees the object as it is." Shanibu smiled and pointed at a boy with shaggy brown hair. "Go smack that boy!"

I looked at her like she had just grown two heads.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I told you, everything will stay as it is to the human eye, go on. Slap that boy!" Shanibu kicked her feet back and forth in excitement on my shoulder. I sighed and slowly willed my way over to the boy. He was animatedly talking to his friend about something that happened at a party. No one seemed to notice me approach. I placed my hand on the table for good measures, but again, no one knew of my presence. I brought my hand back and raised it high in the air, ready to attack.

I brought my hand down and slapped the boy across the face and for a moment my non-existent heart stopped beating… again. The boy retracted and recoiled in pain, holding the side of his face like he had been hit. My eyes grew wild and for a moment I panicked, ready to yell at Shanibu for tricking me. But she giggled and shook her head.

"Look again,"

I scowled and looked back at the boy who was now chatting away to his friend again as if nothing happened. Nothing out of the ordinary to them. They were completely oblivious of me.

"See? I told you. You're a ghost, honey. Everything you do is immediately undone the millisecond you do it and it's like it never happened. Cool, isn't it?" Shanibu laughed as she flew off my shoulder to knock over a pot that only a few seconds later was back to its first position on top of the counter. I frowned. "You humans worry too much!"

"Don't worry, I'm dead anyways, doesn't really matter what I worry about anymore," I mumbled, looking around the restaurant irritably. Shanibu sighed.

"You're not completely dead, you know? You're still in the _Inbetween_, which means you can always go back. The dead can never go back. You've been given a chance, Rukia."

"I still don't understand why."

"Shut up and take a seat somewhere."

I grunted and rolled my eyes, but complied anyways. I took a seat at an empty table, although there was no use since if I sat at a crowded table no one would know. I looked around the room again and scowled. The more I looked, the more the room was slowly changing. The boy with the shaggy hair was gone. The restaurant was continuously becoming more and more unfamiliar.

"What's going on here? I thought you said this was the real world, this doesn't happen in the real world… why am I here anyways?" Shanibu looked around the restaurant and shrugged.

"Hmm, I guess it's because you're a ghost and everything. Time is moving faster for us. You're looking at the next day right now. The boy with the hair was here yesterday…. If that makes any sense to you…" Shanibu tried explaining, dusting off glitter onto my shoulder. I was starting to get annoyed with this.

"What is the purpose of this Shanibu-san?" She smirked and winked at me for the nth time since I've been here; wherever here was.

"You'll see!"

I grunted, but suddenly the door to the restaurant opened up and three people walked in. Suddenly the room stopped slowly changing. Everyone who was in here, stayed in here and did not shift or change or move. It was suddenly very familiar. Shanibu giggled next to me.

"What is-"

I heard that high pitched giggle I was all too familiar with by now. I looked up and saw Orihime laughing and giggling and smiling, her arm linked with a tall, handsome young man with… orange hair…

I could only stare wide eyed as I watched Orihime and Ichigo together, arms linked together like a couple. He was grinning and staring at Orihime with that look he saved only for me.

Only for me.

My no longer beating heart collapsed in my chest completely. I choked back a sob and stood from the table.

"Why did you bring me here? I want to leave, now!" I demanded, storming for the exit, but I felt a strong pull and suddenly I was back in my seat at the table. I stared at Shanibu like she did it, but she only shrugged.

"I didn't bring you here, Rukia. This is where your subconscious brought us. It won't let you leave as long as your mind is flooded with this image for whatever reason," Shanibu frowned and stared at Ichigo and Orihime as if it just weren't right. I glared hard at Orihime, although she really had done nothing wrong. This was all my subconscious.

"Wait, so you mean that in my mind, this is how I see them? I see them together? In love like that?" I grimaced as Shanibu nodded her head and then pointed at something ahead of her.

I looked up and saw that there was still that third person who had come in with them.

I gasped as I watched myself walk into the same restaurant, but I was not with them. I continued walking and sat myself in the back in a booth, far away from everyone else.

"Why am I sitting over there?" I asked Shanibu, but again, she could only shrug and watch with me.

"Maybe this is how you see things. You see Ichigo and Orihime together as a couple, happy and junk like you and Ichigo were. And then you see you, alone and watching from the sidelines as others live their happy lives… you know, without you," the little fairy shook her head and fluttered her wings until glitter sprinkled all over my shirt.

She had a valid point.

That was exactly how I saw things. I did not deserve Ichigo. I did not deserve the love he had to offer, or the happiness he brought me. I was selfish to accept such a blissful feeling with someone so amazing that I'd literally take a bullet for.

And he proved that to me.

I was undeserving.

So he broke my heart and lied and cheated and played me like a radio that was out of tune.

But maybe if he had someone like Orihime, he'd be happier. He'd have someone to call beautiful and actually mean it. I was not pretty, cute, beautiful or anything of the sort. Orihime would make him laugh. Orihime would cherish him, give him her all. She'd give him everything he ever needed and more. So much more than I could ever give him. Maybe they really did belong together. Maybe I really was undeserving of such love, such happiness, such innocent admiration.

They were better off together.

And I belonged over there in that corner, alone and watching in the background. That's where I belonged; _in the background._

I stared at the two as they shared a kiss and felt a tug at my non-beating heart.

"Rukia, come on, snap out of it. If you stay in this subconscious of yours for too long, you'll never be able to leave! You can't keep thinking like this!" Shanibu tried, tapping my cheek with her tiny hand.

"What would happen if I were never able to leave?" I asked, watching Orihime snuggle up with Ichigo and having the urge to gag. Shanibu paused and looked down at her glittery hands.

"If you never leave, then you won't ever wake up. You'll just die."

I was okay with that.

I had no problem with dying.

This is what I had wanted from the beginning.

I wanted to escape the pain, and I had. I felt no pain.

My only problem now was sitting right in front of me.

"Rukia!"

I turned my head towards the tiny fairy no longer on my shoulder. She had her hands on her hips and flying above my head like a scolding mother. Well, a scolding mother with wings anyway.

"I will not give up on you! I'm not supposed to interfere with halfway walkers and their subconsciouses, but Rukia, you're worth the trouble. I will not let you die." Shanibu stated firmly, her voice serious and determined. Her large brown eyes bored into mine, leaving me feeling a little more than uncomfortable.

Shanibu flicked her wrist and the image changed. Everything in the room swirled for a moment and I had to close my eyes to keep from throwing up, although I doubted I could actually do that here. When I opened my eyes again, it was the same café with the same people. I looked around and scowled.

"Shanibu-san, what is this?" I asked, rather annoyed with whatever this was now. For a split second, I saw a flash of that dazzling light that had once been the center of my attention. It left a warm feeling in my chest and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face in that instant. I had butterflies and my fingers were tingling to the touch, but it was not the kind of tingling I felt when I was drunk; no, this was pure. My irritation vanished in that moment and I wished I could've stayed like I was; wholesome and happy. Unable to comprehend just how happy I was, I pressed my lips together and looked around, my hands pressed up against my heart. It was the same café. It was the same people. So why did it leave an entirely different affect on me? Why did my body tingle with happiness?

And then as soon as it appeared, that glamorous light was gone. I frowned only slightly, still feeling the effect of the light which was again only a memory to me now.

I turned towards Shanibu and smiled. She was sitting in a teacup.

"What was that, Shanibu-san?" I asked, staring at the air between us. She grinned and fluttered her wings in a way that spread glitter in every direction.

"That, Rukia, was what it's like to be happy," Shanibu began, smiling up at me from her teacup covered in bright, shiny glitter. Seeing the obvious confusion on my face, she continued, twirling a piece of dark brown hair between her fingers. "Your future is full of happiness, and that's all I'm allowed to tell or show you. That light is a glimpse of exactly how you'll feel one day." My eyes widened at the thought of that. That feeling, this feeling, it was real? I could actually feel it in the real world; the world of the living? How was that even possible? There was no way I could ever feel that happy and chaste and untainted while alive.

If Shanibu were telling the truth, if she were serious about feeling so incredibly blissful –maybe, just maybe it might be worth living for.

But how long would I have to wait for that feeling again?

My eyes flickered over to Shanibu as she smiled and sighed.

"Not very long, Rukia."

My mouth went dry.

Whatever was left of my no longer beating heart quickened its pace in a way that could only leave me grinning from ear to ear. That tingling feeling was back, but this time there was no light to cause it. Only the mere happiness I let myself be engulfed with. I wanted so badly to believe her, wanted so badly to trust her. Was there really such bliss on the other side of this beautiful world? I couldn't even imagine it.

I could only hope she wasn't lying; I couldn't even imagine the disappointment I would feel or the anger and resentment that would be rushing through my blood like a wild fire. I already knew my life would not go on much longer –if I chose to even leave and keep living my miserable life- if Shanibu were to be lying. The disappointment would be too much for me to handle. There wasn't much I could handle these days. I was weak.

And part of me was scared.

Frightened even.

I was so scared of going back, of making mistakes, of people not liking me, of falling in love all over again only to realize they weren't falling back. I was terrified of being hurt. I didn't want to have to go through all of that again. I was a coward –still am- and the very thought of going back left me petrified. I didn't want to lose anything or anyone that I had. My whole life had been one big sob story. I wasn't exactly ready to go back to that.

Shanibu was staring up at me with those giant eyes and it was then that I realized a little too late that she could still read my thoughts.

But she said nothing.

She only closed her eyes and snapped her fingers and a sudden rush of air blew at the left side of my body. I used my hand to shield the wind from my face and squinted my eyes in the direction of the blowing force.

My eyes widened for the nth time that day –had it been a day? Were days even a factor here?

I watched as Ichigo walked into the café again, this time his arm wrapped snuggly around my shoulders. Except it wasn't really me. It was the image of me. I mean, she was me and I was her, but we were not the same person at the moment. I was watching from a different point a view of two people completely in love.

The love and affection in my eyes was so evident, I'm surprised Ichigo hadn't noticed before. I was smiling wide and laughing and snuggling up to his tall and muscular body. There was a spark in my eyes, almost like a glint or a twinkle. That was the happiest I had ever seen myself. I could almost feel the happy feeling in my heart, the warmth of Ichigo's body so close to mine that we were touching, the strain on my cheeks from laughing and smiling so much, and the fluttering in my chest too strong to ignore.

And then my eyes switched over to Ichigo and I gasped inwardly. I watched as he stared down at me adoringly. Why had I never noticed such a strong look before now? If you took the passion and intensity that I held in my eyes, double it by five, multiply it a few times and do some other confusing math trick, it still would never add up.

Ichigo's eyes were so strong, so loving and so intense. It was not nearly as close as the look he gave Orihime –the one I had thought he only shared for me. That was a look of, yes, love, but what he was using to look into my eyes now was so much more, and I couldn't even describe it in words. If I had a breath to breathe, he would've taken it away. And yet somehow, he still managed to leave me completely breathless.

I watched from my little table as we sat down at a table, and Ichigo laid kisses all over my face. Oh, how I longed for those lips to touch my skin again. I had the urge to reach out and touch his soft, warm, perfectly tanned skin and feel his pulse –so alive and so not like mine. Every fiber in my body yearned for his touch; his lips, his spicy scent, his hot breath breathing down the back of my neck in a way that would give me goose bumps and butterflies.

But I could only watch as this person who was me, but not really me, received all of the affection I once had and craved now. I bit down on my lip, wishing, wanting that to be me.

Even though that was in fact me, it left me almost jealous. It was a moment I wanted to experience myself, not watch from the sidelines.

Oh, God, how I missed Ichigo.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the fact that he cheated on me; that the look in his eyes was long gone by now. He didn't love me. He never loved me. I was only there for his pleasure, so he could toy with me, kiss me, hold me, touch me and make me feel alive –only to be the reason I wanted to die in the end. I had all of the love to give and I had given it all; he had completely run me dry of all my love. I had nothing left to give, only what was left, only what he had given me back. And now that I think about it, it wasn't much. It could not be fueled or fully bloom unless there was another heart to put it into. Without that extra heart, all I had was a tiny bottle of love that would go without a companion for years to come.

Ichigo didn't love me.

I knew this; I saw it with my own eyes.

So why was it that somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that wasn't true?

I opened my eyes again and was just a little disappointed when I saw Ichigo and I had disappeared now. I turned towards Shanibu, but again, she said nothing and closed her eyes with a flick of her wrist.

The rush of air came back, but it felt colder this time.

I looked towards the door and cringed at what I saw.

There was Momo and Ichigo in the door this time. She had her arms wrapped around his neck like a snake, ready to kill its prey. She had a devilish smirk that I had the strong urge to smack right off of her stupid, pompous face. The glint in her eyes was not joyful, but if I could read people well –and I could- then I would say it was almost _evil._

She purred and rubbed her petite body against him like a slutty cat. Ichigo grinned and leaned down to whisper something in her ear that made Momo's eyes close as she giggled seductively. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt and Ichigo smirked, nothing but lust in his beautiful brown eyes.

I didn't know how much longer I could take this. I just wanted it to stop.

I clenched my eyes shut and tried to imagine myself somewhere else. Somewhere where I wasn't faced with my reality. Somewhere where I didn't have to see the truth; that the love of my life had moved on, got tired of me, and found someone else who could fulfill his needs. I wanted to get away from here, away from the certainty that I would never have _my_ Ichigo back.

Away from Momo.

Away from Ichigo especially.

My world suddenly grew very dark.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and backed away from the sight I was faced with. Or rather, the very much real person standing in front of me with a scowl six feet deep and a grin miles wide.

An evil grin at that.

"M-Momo…" I whispered, staring up at her as she looked down at me –theoretically and literally.

She grinned at me evilly and took her pointer finger and pointed it at me. I glared at her perfectly manicured nail.

"I'm done playing with you," she snarled, tapping my nose and laughing loudly when I flinched from her touch. She backed away into the darkness but I could still see her dark brown eyes that somehow seemed to glow now. Her teeth were white and sharp and evil. She lifted her hand and reached out to the side of her. It wasn't until I saw fluffs of orange did I see what she was doing. Dragging Ichigo out in front of her, Momo kept eye contact with me the whole time. I could only stare at her, completely paralyzed, as she laid Ichigo down on the ground and crawled on top of him like an animal.

He was shirtless and again I had that urge to reach out and touch his beautiful, golden skin. But I took a look at his face and gasped. His eyes were dull, completely lifeless and glazed over as if he had been drugged. And yet he still managed to follow Momo's every movement.

"Watch me as I pleasure your boyfriend, sweetie," Momo purred, watching me through her long eye lashes as she brought her bright pink lips down to Ichigo's neck. She sucked and nipped at his skin, getting grunts and moans from him. I cringed and closed my eyes. Those were sounds he made only for me. That was a territory only I was allowed to touch.

But there Momo was, licking up and down his chest as she grinded herself into his lap. Ichigo moaned and threw his head back at Momo's movements. He looked at me only for a moment before closing his eyes in pleasure when Momo ran her hands down the length of his chest and stopping at his crotch. In that moment there had been no recognition. He didn't even know who I was.

I bit down on my lip and shut my eyes tight, no longer being able to take this. It was too much for me. Everything was just too much for me.

"No! Look at me! Look at what I'm doing!" Momo shouted at me viciously, venom laced in her voice. I didn't dare look.

I clutched my hair and held my head in between my knees and clenched my eyes shut as tightly as possible.

"_Look at me!" _Momo yelled again, but this time she sounded closer. I shook my head and cried out, although I knew it was futile.

Where was Shanibu when I needed her?

I felt a sudden pain when my head jerked up and I realized she had caught me by the hair. I had tears in my eyes from the pain, yet I felt as if there was another reason.

"How does it feel to know that I won?" I stared up at what used to be my best friend and shook my head, the tears falling down my face pathetically. Momo snarled and gripped my hair tighter. "With you out of the picture, he's all mine! I won, you dumb bitch! Did you really think killing yourself would solve _anything_? Nobody is going to miss you, I'll tell you that much. You probably still had a chance with this stupid boy," Momo laughed, kicking Ichigo's shoulder. She looked at me pointedly and shook her head with a smirk. I tried squirming out of her clutch but it was no use. "But you blew it the moment you took a swig of that vodka, my dear. Not very classy if you ask me," Momo chuckled darkly. I glared at her and watched as she pulled out something shiny from behind her.

I trembled in fear as I realized a little too late that it was a knife. She held it up to my neck and smirked evilly. I gulped, feeling completely paralyzed with fear now.

"But you're still fucking alive. And if I want Ichigo, I have to get rid of you for good." I didn't know why this scared me so much, a simple knife; something so sharp that could end my life so quickly. I wanted my life to end, I wanted that knife to go through me and end it all and I wanted to never look back; never feel pain.

So why was it that now faced with the perfect opportunity to die, I wanted nothing but to live?

Momo must've seen the fright in my eyes. She snickered and gripped the knife tightly, pressing it up against my delicate neck.

If I had to die by this hand, by this girl, what would I do? Well, nothing, because for one I would be dead. But after I passed, would I be okay with that; knowing she had indeed won? Would it even matter?

Momo rolled her eyes and slowly began to slice the knife through the skin of my neck. I yelped and breathed hard, feeling trickles of blood rolling down my collarbone.

"Honey, I win. Now sit and watch as I take what's mine. Bye bye, now!" And with that, Momo sliced open my throat and laughed wickedly as the blood poured out and I fell over, clutching my neck and gasping for the air I had truly lost when I drank myself to death.

Momo's face grew dark and her wicked smile completely vanished from her face. She stared at me with those condescending eyes, judging and downsizing me. I choked on my blood and tried spitting it up but found that even my arms were too weak to support me. I gasped for the air that would never come. Momo only watched as I suffered and I couldn't help but wonder why this felt so familiar. She titled her head to the side and stared at me with cold eyes before parting her lips to whisper her last words to me.

"Die, bitch."

And with that, I could only watch as Momo took Ichigo by the sides of his face and kissed him full force on the lips; her eyes trained on me the whole time.

She was not going to win.

He was mine.

He did not love me.

But he was mine.

Everything went black.

This time when I woke up, Shanibu was flying over me, her wings sputtering orange glitter onto my face. I coughed and shooed her away. I sat up and observed my surroundings, noticing we were in the same place with the two paths as before. I groaned and place my hand on my head, the pounding almost returning but I knew in this sacred place there could be nothing as troublesome as a pounding headache.

"So, did you enjoy your stay in your deeper subconscious?" Shanibu flew in front of my face once again, quirking up a short eyebrow and placing her tiny hands on her hips. I wanted to slap her away, growl at her that she was stupid or something, but again I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing in this place. It wouldn't feel right.

Even though she could read my mind, Shanibu still waited for my answer and I frowned, glaring hard.

"What do you think? Why would I enjoy that!" I demanded trying my best to show the anger I wanted to feel, but yet again this stupid place made any emotion beyond happiness impossible.

But Shanibu only shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Rukia, I had to show you."

I growled and swatted at her, but she was fast, and was behind me before I could even touch her.

"You wouldn't listen to me!" Shanibu shouted. I turned about and stared at her, confused for a moment before I felt my face scrunching up into another frown.

"Why would I listen to you! That was horrible! I never want to go back there again! Don't ever take me there, _again_!" I shouted, again trying to be angry, but to no avail.

"You're not _listening_ to me, Rukia!" Shanibu tried again, tapping her ear to emphasize her point. "I've been trying to tell you that you need to live –even though it's against regulations to tell you anything! I'm trying to help you-"

"How is Momo killing me and throwing herself at my boy- at Ichigo, helping me!"

Shanibu groaned and threw her hands into the air exasperatedly.

"Did you not feel the need to keep living? That maybe, you dying, isn't such a good plan? That maybe, _just maybe_, dying isn't the answer?"

I stared at her, letting her words sink into me and reluctantly admitting to myself that she did have a very valid point. I did feel something nagging at me, a niggling in the back of my mind that told me this wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be alive in the living world, breathing and walking around with a beating, functioning heart.

But I was here.

Because I _wasn't_ breathing. My heart _wasn't_ beating nor was it doing anything that could be dubbed even close to functioning.

And as beautiful and dazzling as this place was, it just did not feel right. This was not where I belonged.

I belonged with Ichigo.

That thought would've flushed my cheeks red if I had any blood running through me.

My mind raced with all of the thoughts of Ichigo and I; sharing kisses that sent chills up and down my entire body, exchanging knowing glances and flirtatious gestures, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, and holding hands and feeling the warmth of his skin brushing against mine.

I missed it so much. I had missed it so strongly, craved and yearned for it so hungrily that I had had a meltdown. I had destroyed my house, wreaking havoc upon it and nearly doing everything but flip it upside down. I had screamed my throat raw. I had cried my eyes dry. I had yelled and shouted and shrieked and kicked and thrown the tantrum of my life all because I had missed Ichigo with everything in me and it tore me apart from the inside/out.

And to think it had only been one day.

I had only gone through one day of knowing that Ichigo didn't want me, didn't love me, didn't need me anymore and it only took me one day to do something about it.

Something in me knew it was more than that though. That first bottle of vodka was not guzzled down solely because Ichigo didn't love me, no, it was plunged down my throat because of all of the built up anger; disappointment and frustration that nearly drove me crazy. It was crashing down on me all at once, a little too much for me to handle –so I didn't handle it. I wanted to get away from it, give the problem to someone else because I was a coward. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I had no idea how to react to everything I was feeling. Anger couldn't even be justified with what I felt at the time. I was hurt beyond words. Words I couldn't even dream to pronounce.

Needless to say, Kaien's death was the avalanche of it all. It started from there and everything just went downhill. My sister's death shook that mountain of snow, and Ichigo's lips on Momo just destroyed the whole world for me.

And yet, after everything that had happened to me, shook me until I cracked, pounded me until I broke, slapped me around until I finally said I give up and tried to drink myself to death –I still wanted to live. I had that nagging urge to just breathe again, as if I had a purpose, as if I were supposed to be living… maybe with Ichigo.

I stared at Shanibu, knowing she had heard, read everything in my mind that I had just thought and watching as she smirked triumphantly and crossed her arms.

"You… you were right…" I mumbled, wanting to blush but knowing I had no blood in my body at the moment. "How did you know?"

Shanibu sighed and smiled at me, flying down so that we were eye to eye now. She waved her hand above her and a sudden bright, yellow light glowed above us and shimmered like a thousand sparkles with a diamond. I looked up and gasped. It didn't fill me with the lightness like the white light had, but this one took my breath away just as much. I found myself smiling and bringing my hand to my heart.

"What is this, Shanibu-san?" I breathed.

"I knew, Rukia, because not only can I see into your mind, I can see into your heart as well," Shanibu grinned, flying in front of my upper half and tapping the middle of my chest. "It's extremely warm and incredibly caring. I know how you felt when you first saw the dazzling light; I knew how happy it made you. I knew how you felt when you say Orihime with Ichigo, and then how you felt entirely different when you say him with you. I also knew and felt what you felt when you were with Momo. Rukia, you and I are one here," Shanibu smiled and sat on my shoulder.

I reached out for the yellow light, a part of me expecting to be able to touch it and feeling only slightly disappointed when I couldn't.

"I knew that secretly, you wanted to live. You missed Ichigo, you missed breathing… your heart gives me so much more than your head does. I prefer looking in there."

I turned my head down towards her and sighed, my eyes drifting over to the two paths.

"I guess it's unavoidable… I want to live…" I grumbled, eyeing each path and wondering just which one would take me where I truly desired.

Shanibu grinned and giggled, leaping up and doing back flips so that colourful glitter sprinkled down my arm. She laughed happily and clapped her hands together with a blush I now envied.

"Oh! Rukia, I'm so happy!" Shanibu twirled like a ballerina and I wondered for a moment if maybe she was a person before she was a death fairy, perhaps a dancer of some sort. I pictured her more of an actress. "I promise you, you won't regret this!" She winked at me and smiled sweetly, clasping her hands together.

I hoped she was right.

I hoped living was worth it.

I looked up at Shanibu for an answer, knowing she was reading whatever I had just thought, but she was silent and only smiled, gesturing over to the paths.

"I've done all I can here, Rukia. It's your choice now which path you choose," the death fairy held her arms open as if awaiting a hug. She floated in front of me and the paths in a way that made it seem as if her hands held the decision I would choose.

"Just remember this Rukia," I looked up and noticed Shanibu's face was serious again. "Would you prefer a jagged line, or a flat one?" I quirked up an eyebrow, not understanding, but Shanibu was silent once again. She closed her eyes and gestured towards the two paths.

I swallowed and eyed each choice.

The one with the jagged lines didn't seem like the right one. It may have been golden and just as sparkly and bright as the other one, but it wasn't smooth like the other. The other path was perfect. It looked appealing and I wanted to take it, wanted to walk down it and find what my life held for me. A perfect path, a perfect life, right?

But that didn't settle well with me. That didn't feel right. I didn't want a perfect life. I had never had one before, so why did I deserve one now? After everything I had been through, everything I had seen –I still did not want a perfect life. It wasn't right. I would never live a perfect life. Nothing would ever be perfect, or anything close to that.

Those jagged lines stood for something more than just cracks in the pavement. They were the cracks in life, the openings to mistakes and downfalls, and the unexpected twist and turns; the ones I had never looked forward to but I knew I had to face them. Everyone had to face them.

They were unavoidable, and there wasn't a single person in this world that could swerve past them. These cracks in life were what made me the person I am today, although I wish I didn't have to go through them, but I did. Everyone does, and I'm not special. I can't avoid them. I've never been able to avoid them.

So I wasn't going to start now.

I closed my eyes and moved toward the path with the jagged lines, noticing Shanibu's approving eyes and her knowing smile. I nodded at her and waved goodbye, knowing, just feeling that this wouldn't be our last encounter. I smiled and looked toward the path and took my first step before I felt a rush of wind crawl up and down my skin, but it was welcoming and warm.

It was suddenly very dark.

There was a loud shout and a shock traveled from the top of my head to the very tip of my toes.

**XxXxXxXx**

The paramedic's sweaty hands clutched the electric charger tightly as she looked down at the young girl, her raven hair sprawled out against the white stretcher and sticking to her sweaty forehead.

"CLEAR!" The paramedic called, forcing the charger into the girl's chest and watching as she jumped high off of the stretcher, her body twitching with electricity. The paramedic cursed as the monitor still read a flat heart rate. She looked down at the girl on her stretcher, wondering to herself what had possessed such a beautiful young lady to drink herself to alcohol poisoning in the span of only a few hours. Her black hair was sticking to her shockingly pale skin. The paramedic had seen pale people before, but she was dealing with a body that had no heartbeat, no breath, and currently no life. It was almost a futile thought to think they could revive this one.

The Karakura Hospital had gotten a call late that night, a frantic girl on the line, yelling and screaming about her friend who had stopped breathing. It took nearly an entire minute to calm her down over the line and ask for details. They rushed right over as soon as possible when they were told that she had already stopped breathing. They had sped up when given the information that she had been drinking prior this and had even thrown up before passing out cold.

Upon arriving, the other paramedics quickly looked over the scene. There were bottles of vodka and other unknown bottles of alcohol strewn about not only the kitchen where the body was found, but the entire house as if she had gone from room to room drinking. There was glass everywhere, not to mention some blood that they soon realized belonged to three people.

A girl, around the same age as the patient had been crying on the ground, clutching her currently dead friend in her arms as she sat in pure glass. When they could finally get her up and try to calm her down, there was a small pool of blood underneath her and her legs were cut up so bad to the point that they needed stitches. But it was as if the young lady had not even noticed. She continued to ramble on and on about how she wasn't breathing and that there was nothing she could do. She cried relentlessly, shaking her head back and forth and reaching out to the patient in an attempt to touch her, but the paramedics had already gotten to work and restrained her –which had only increased her cries.

Only seconds after the paramedics arrived, a young teenage boy with unruly bright orange hair had burst in through the front door, a rather crazed look on his face the moment he saw the girl on the stretcher. He ran over to her, pushing through whatever paramedic got in his way. They tried restraining him as well, but it was useless –he was strong. He clutched the girl in his arms, almost to the point of crying, but he was more angry than saddened. No, that was an understatement. He was devastated. The look in his eyes, so strong and so passionate –the paramedic could see clearly he blamed himself. He was not only devastated that this had happened, but that he _let_ it happen; that he wasn't able to do something to stop it, prevent it, or maybe protect the girl from doing this to herself.

If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn she saw a single tear slide down the young boy's cheek.

Finally after several paramedics trying to pull him off of the girl, they got him away long enough to explain that she wasn't breathing, nor did she have a pulse and they had to work fast if they wanted to save her.

The boy grabbed at his hair and yanked and yanked, clenching his teeth and pacing back and forth. He was shaking with anger; all of it being directed towards himself and she knew that if they couldn't save this girl, it'd be directed towards the paramedics and from the looks of the rage in this boy's eyes –she knew that wouldn't be very good.

She glanced back down at the girl, watching as her limp body was lifted on the stretcher and quickly brought over to the ambulance in a hurry. The girl and the boy were both hugging each other for comfort now, the girl crying hysterically in the boy's arms.

She couldn't help but notice how the girl was quite beautiful and the boy was quite handsome. It was a shame for such good looking kids to have to go through something so ugly.

Before she could dwell on that any longer, the other paramedics were calling for her and she rushed towards the ambulance, absentmindedly noticing how the two teens followed close behind and climbed into the ambulance without even asking.

The girl was still crying, but she clutched her hand tightly to her mouth to smother her sobs quietly while the boy took his arm and wrapped it around her, holding onto her more for his own benefit than hers. He was doing his best to keep it together, but he was shaking so violently. His fists were clenched dangerously tight and he was scowling deeper than she had ever seen someone scowl before. If he bit any harder on his bottom lip it would start bleeding.

It was explained that only one of them could come along, but the girl was crying too much to listen and the boy was much too agitated to bother, so they let it go. Besides, it wasn't like they had all day to explain regulations.

It was now that she had her sweaty hands clutching the charger and trying her best to bring life back to the young girl on the table. She didn't want to see the looks on these two's faces if she didn't succeed.

So as her hands pressed the charger against the young girl's chest, she silently prayed. She prayed for life. She prayed that somewhere up there, someone was listening. Someone was willing to give this young girl a second chance.

"CLEAR!" She shouted once more, watching the girl's body twitch with electricity and jolt from the shock, but still there was a flat heart rate. She bit her lip and glanced quickly over to the two teens and cringed when she saw the overwhelming devastation on both of their faces. They wanted this girl to live so badly.

The paramedic looked down at the body she was operating on and silently willed for her to come back.

'_Come on, you have to make it…'_ The paramedic breathed in a sharp intake of breath and readied her hands for one more charge. '_Please, come on…!'_

"CLEAR!" She shouted once more as the girl's body jerk uncontrollably and convulsed from the electricity that emitted from the charger. Her hopeful eyes looked over the body and she held her breath. There was only silence for a moment. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath and just waiting for something, anything to happen, but there was pure silence.

And suddenly the heart rate monitor began to beep and blink and the once flat line began to bounce up and down, signaling that the once dead heart was beating and pumping again. The jagged lines ran up and down, barely there but still they were there.

All of the breaths that had been held were suddenly released at once.

Life was brought back into the young girl, although she had yet to awaken yet, but she was alive. She was breathing, a gift from God nobody in that ambulance would ever take for granted again. Her chest moved up and down, but it was unsteady.

"We've got her!" The paramedic laughed with relief, reaching for an air mask. "She's alive!" She called again, placing the air mask on the girl's mouth and nose and hooking it up to the machine beside the stretcher. She clicked on a button and air began to pump itself into the tiny mask and into the tiny girl.

The paramedic breathed a sigh of relief and she smiled at the others.

"I need a syringe, stat!"

The girl who had been holding the patient when the paramedics arrived was now holding her hand to her heart and looking at her friend on the stretcher with watery eyes. She was still crying, but this time not hysterically like before. She still managed to smile though.

The boy was staring at the girl on the stretcher, something in his eyes the paramedic couldn't quite distinguish. She could almost call it love if she were correct. He had love in his eyes, mixed in with something she thought might be either relief or happiness, or maybe in fact it was both. But she thought maybe it was more than that, a feeling she couldn't put into words and she didn't imagine anyone putting it into words; not even Shakespeare himself.

The rest of the paramedics continued working, doing everything they could until they reached the hospital.

**XxXxXxXx**

Rukia heard a lot of noise as she fluttered in and out of consciousness. She was far too weak to even open her eyes, so lifting her hands to press them against her ears was out of the question. She felt something in her arm sting, but she ignored it as it quickly went away and the shouting increased. Someone in the distance shouted something about the emergency room or something like that, but she wasn't sure.

She constantly heard her name being chanted frantically by a voice she couldn't quite put a face to, but it was familiar. It was deep and soothing and made her feel warm. Behind her name, she heard more shouting, technical terms she couldn't pronounce or put definitions to.

There was suddenly a pressure on her chest and she breathed in deeply to try and adjust to the heavy weight. It got harder and harder to breathe and panic had almost settled in her, but the heaviness quickly went away and was replaced with a light shock. It didn't hurt and instead of having a negative effect on her, she found her chest feeling light and it was much easier to breathe.

Her name was chanted in her ears again and she wanted to reach up and touch the face of the owner of the voice and tell them it was going to be okay. They sounded so frantic and worried.

Everything was really black and she really wanted to open my eyes, but she just couldn't. She felt so paralyzed and limp.

Her body lifted from whatever it had been laying on previously and was placed down on something much more soft. Her head nuzzled into what she guessed would be a pillow, so she must've been in a bed. She drifted back into unconsciousness and let the noise drown away from her.

The next time Rukia woke up, her eyes opened up to a hospital room and Ichigo at her side.

**WOW !**

**Ok , so you have to admit , this chapter was very dramatic(; Just the way I like it baaabbyyy ! Everyone loves a little drama :D ! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it . It was fun to do first person –it's much easier to write for me and it's kind of why I decided to do it just for this chapter but it also suited this chapter well because I'd like for you guys to experience the **_**inbetween**_** through your own eye**_**s(: **_

**It's quite spectacular .**

**There's just a few things I wanted to saaaayy . I may have drifted back to a 3****rd**** person view in the middle of my 1****st**** person view and I'd like to apologize because I noticed I did that often ! So if anything is off , sorrryyy(:**

**Secondly , I recently moved and that's the reason I've been kind of out of it and not so very productive …? But anyways , now that I've moved (which sucks btw , I was depressed for the longest time) I'll try to get back on track and update more often !**

**Thirdly (do people say thirdly) I'd like to say this chapter (again?) is dedicated to my best friend Shannon33(: ! She wanted to be in my story somehow and also be a fairy and I tried explaining how it was realistic fiction and that no fairies existed in my story , but she insisted , so I had no choice but to just throw her in there somehow and I thought , what the heck , I'll send Rukia to the **_**inbetween**_** and we'll see what happens :D And so , Shanibu was born !**

**Thank you so much guys for all of the wonderful support !**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or blah blah blah errors !**

**REVIEW ! Flames or IceFlakes !**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	24. I'm in Love With You

**AHHHHH ! WE DID IT ! WE DID IT ! 200 REVIEWS AND COUNTING ;D ! GORSH I'M SO PROUD OF THIS STORY *TEARS***

**In honor of getting 200 reviews , I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my 200****th**** reviewer(:**

**SO THANK YOU **_**SeeKayO.o**_

**And I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to khfan forlife for all of their support , you've been very kind to me ^_^ thank you for that !**

**I went back to read some of my previous chapters and I have to tell you , I actually don't understand why some of you like this story ! It sucks ! The only good parts are when people die … which is just strange … haha but anyways, I wanted to say thanks for sticking through these awful chapters to get to the good ones(: I appreciate it**

_**Summary:**___**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning:**___**I totally just blanked out on what this chapter is even about …. **

_**Disclaimer:**___**We're almost there guys !**

Byakuya ran a large hand down his tired faced and sighed inwardly as he gradually stood from his office chair and pushed it in to meet his large desk. Grabbing his black briefcase, he began to pile papers into it that he would need to finish the case he was currently working on. He'd been working all day and night and it even stretched into the early morning, and yet he still wasn't done. He would need to take the case home with him and work on it there. He never did like leaving Rukia alone for too long, she tended to act as if her well being didn't matter –which in fact it mattered to him very much- and not take care of herself unless he told her to or he did it himself.

Byakuya put the last of his papers into the slick black briefcase and closed it with aching fingers. He'd been writing all day, it was a wonder he didn't have arthritis.

It wasn't that he enjoyed working endless nights and being away from home… well actually, that was probably the only reason he decided to work endless nights. He loved Rukia, and there was no changing that. Even if 99.9% of the time, he never showed it, he did and in fact he loved her very much. She was more like a daughter to him and not just a sister in law. She was the striking image of his late wife, which probably played a big role in the reason he would sometimes dread coming home. She was sometimes just too hard to look at. Images of Hisana would flood his mind and he'd remember everything about her, down to the very smell of her. He just missed her too much to have practically look at her every day, but yet know that it wasn't her he was looking at. He'd never look at her as long as he was alive and breathing.

Rukia had the same hair was Hisana, right down to the same texture and everything. She had her older sister's eyes as well –maybe just a little brighter in shade, but they glistened just the same. Hisana's eyes were always happy though and Byakuya couldn't quite remember the last time Rukia's eyes glistened with happiness.

Rukia had the same skin colour; the perfectly pale porcelain appearance and flawless skin. Of course over time, Hisana had grown paler due to her sickness, but once, the two did share the same skin tone and flawlessness.

And it seemed almost unfair that Rukia's voice would sometimes hit a tone that was exactly like how Hisana would talk, and Byakuya would even think that maybe, just maybe, Hisana was in the room. He didn't know what hurt me; turning to see that it was only Rukia and not his beloved wife speaking to him, or turning to see how Rukia noticed it too and her eyes would grow dark and once become lifeless with the realization.

No matter how you put it, Byakuya did not enjoy coming home to pretty much an empty house. Rukia kept to herself and he had no loving wife to greet him at the door with a warm meal and a bright smile. Dread settled itself on his shoulders as soon as he walked into the door of his large mansion that seemed to only get colder and lonelier by the day. The only thing keeping him going were those words Hisana had mentioned to him on her death bed.

_"Missing someone gets easier every day, because even though it is one day further from the last time you saw each other, it is one day closer to the next time you will." _She had said it to him with that look in her eyes, the one that held so much love and hope. What she was hoping for, he still wasn't quite sure. Her smile was meek, but he could tell she was trying to keep it together as long as she possibly could. Somewhere inside of him, he knew that look in her eyes meant that she knew what was going to happen soon. She had only said that to him because Kuchiki Hisana knew that she was about to die.

She felt it.

They both felt it.

Byakuya sighed heavily and gathered his stuff together. He opened his office door and stepped out into the main lobby, looking around to see no one –not even the receptionist. The lights had been dimmed and only the one above the exit flickered brightly as if saying, alright time to go home.

A heavy stone set itself in his stomach as he realized he wasn't quite fond of calling that place 'home' anymore. Hisana made it a home, and without her, it just wasn't worth the trouble of calling a home any longer.

Thoughts of his late wife almost made Byakuya terribly sad to the point, he felt as if he could cry. But he and everyone else in the entire world who had ever encountered him knew that Kuchiki Byakuya simply did not cry. Emotions just were not what he was raised to feel. He was brought up to feel no weakness, to have either apprehension or any concern for anybody whatsoever. If it was unneeded, it did not exist in the Kuchiki family. Such things as emotions were not needed.

Byakuya loosened his tie comfortably as he leisurely walked over to his expensive black sports car that was parked at the end of the parking lot. He walked with his back straight and his broad shoulders back as if he were proud to be who he was, but in fact, he never felt more empty inside.

It had been drilled into him to walk this way ever since he was 12, to the point that it just came naturally and he almost didn't even know any other way to walk. Byakuya stared straight ahead of him, clutching his briefcase tightly in his hands.

Growing up, Byakuya never really had a childhood after he turned 12. Before that, he had been a stubborn, loud mouth, obnoxious, short tempered and wild boy who thought he could do it all. He was good at everything he did and if he wasn't, he'd throw a fit and complain and work at it until he finally was perfect at it, and then he'd gloat about it to whoever would give him the time of day. Back then, he actually had many friends and not to mention a temporary crush he had on a girl who now he wonders what he ever saw in her.

He had what adults call today, spunk.

In fact, Kurosaki Ichigo reminded him much of himself when he was younger.

Byakuya felt his lip twitch at that thought, but he fought the smile and continued walking.

That was another thing he had been taught to do, or rather trained and drilled over and over again to do. He was to fight ever smiling, laughing, grinning, making jokes, or even just a little smirk.

By the time Byakuya had turned 14, he was nothing like he was when he was 12. He was cold and callous and nothing mattered to him anymore except for the pride he was taught to keep intact no matter what.

The Kuchiki family had drilled the very child out of him. It was the wild behavior he constantly portrayed that immediately caught the head of the family's attention and he wanted to put a stop to Byakuya's child play as soon as possible. He would not have this boy disrupting their family name. Their pride was too valuable for that.

And that was why to this very day, Byakuya strived for everything to be perfect. He hated being looked upon by the others in the family and knowing they were judging, and looking down on him as if he were a mistake. He wanted to show them, he wanted to prove to them that he was not a mistake.

He never wanted them to look at Rukia and think that she was a mistake, because she wasn't. She was a beautiful little girl who was growing up to be quite the stunning woman her sister was. She reminded him of himself as well. She had spunk and attitude and dreams and hopes, and it killed him inside to tell her to put it all aside for something the Kuchiki family would approve of. But it's what he had to do to keep his pride intact and perfect. In order for him to be perfect, Rukia also had to be perfect.

It took years for Kuchiki Byakuya to finally realize that would never happen. It took him another couple of years to realize that nobody was perfect, and in fact, the way he was living was not nearly as close to perfect as he had been taught. It was almost sad.

But he had been trained to live this way for so long, he had forgotten how to live any other way. And so, Kuchiki Byakuya would continue to live his sad life until he finally died a miserable man.

For those few years that he had found Hisana, fallen in love with her, and then asked for her hand in marriage, he imagined his life to be one of happiness and for it to be that way for a very long time. He could not imagine himself with anyone other than Hisana. He was cold when he first met her, pushed her away like the plague and didn't even talk to her unless he absolutely had to. They had a few classes together in college and it just so happened that one day they were partnered up to do a project together. From there, Byakuya found himself getting lost in those eyes that always seemed to glisten happily and hold so much hope for something that to this day he still didn't know what it was. He would be memorized by her smile and soon enough, he had fallen completely in love with her and this was before they even began dating.

Everything she said was intelligent. She was very smart. Everything she did was graceful and beautiful and the way she moved, so delicately like a glass orb that he could hold in his arms. She never had anything negative to say about anyone or anything. She loved to talk about her family, always going on and on about her little sister and her father and the short time she had with her mother. She loved to cook, and she loved to sing, and she loved to make him blush –which he found himself doing a lot around her. And only her.

Byakuya was a totally different man around this woman who, at the time, he had only known for a few short months. It took him nearly an entire year to finally tell her how he felt. It took him completely by surprise when he found out that she felt the same way. They were already in love before they even started dating and that love only grew as they progressed in their relationship.

The Kuchiki family of course did not like Byakuya's choice in who he had planned to marry. Hisana smiled too much, laughed too loudly, and was just happy 24/7 and they didn't like it. She held too many emotions for their likings and that permanent glint of hope in her eyes annoyed them to an extent that they told her to close her eyes.

That was the last time Byakuya ever brought Hisana home to meet his "family."

And suddenly, Kuchiki Byakuya was no longer perfect. His family looked down upon him for marrying this woman. And for once, Kuchiki Byakuya didn't care.

Hisana had become his world. She was all he cared about and when Rukia came into his life, he cared for her just as much. He stopped trying to make her perfect, and proceeded in trying to make sure her life would be full of happiness and tried to give her the childhood he never had. Although, he wasn't quite sure how to exactly do this and ended up only making her angry –like that time he told her to stop painting and be a lawyer. He only wanted to make sure she had a stable income to support herself because he wouldn't be able to do it himself forever.

Byakuya brought out his car keys from his suit pocket and clicked a button that roared his car to life. He climbed in, setting his briefcase in the passenger seat and sticking his key into the ignition.

No one except Hisana understood him. She was the only one who would hear his cold and chilling voice and know that he was sad, or upset, or angry, happy, and even hungry. That distant, judgmental look he always had in his eyes was just the wall covering who he really was –who he used to be before it was trained out of him.

Byakuya drove quickly in his fast sports car, speeding down the highway and zooming past cars with passengers that stared in awe at the expensive vehicle only sold in Europe –how he got his hands around that, no one but him and his money knew.

He reached his hand up and fixed his review mirror as he pulled leisurely up to a red light. His own eyes flashed at him for a moment and he paused, staring at himself and not recognizing the man he saw. His eyes had grown quite dark in the past few months and were not their usual violet colour he had adapted from his mother, but much darker –almost to the point of being black. He had never remembered his eyes being this dark. He never had brown eyes, and yet somehow they turned the queer colour and grew much darker, only a small hue of blue in them, but other than that his eyes were like two dark tunnels of sadness. Byakuya scowled into the mirror and noted how rough his hands felt against the plastic.

His eyes lowered to the stubble on his pointed chin. Kuchiki Byakuya was not a man of facial hair and he tended to avoid it every morning with his razor, seeing it unattractive and a nuisance. He rubbed his thumb along the coarse hairs and scowled, knowing he'd have to attend to that later.

A loud honk brought him out of his train of thought and he flinched at the loud sound, silently scolding himself for being caught off guard. Byakuya looked up and noticed the light had turned green and he pushed on the gas pedal, peeling from his place and speeding away from the numerous honks and rather crude hand gestures.

His hand dropped from the review mirror and he clutched both hands to the wheel as he stared ahead.

He drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, letting his thoughts alone entertain him and silently admiring the bright lights of the city that illuminated his path home.

Byakuya's eyes widened suddenly as he pulled into the driveway and hurriedly shut off the car and climbed out, not even bothering to shut the door as he ran over to the opened large white doors of his house.

An eerie feeling settled in his stomach as he took a cautious step forward and cringed when he heard glass crackle under the weight of his shoe. He looked down, a bewildered look on his usual stoic and emotionless face. He was surrounded by glass and it wasn't until he finally looked up that he realized glass was everywhere. It was scattered throughout the house as if someone threw a confetti party and substituted the confetti for broken shards of glass.

Byakuya took another step forward, his hands clenched in shaky fist. He was trying to desperately keep his cool and act as if this didn't bother him –he was good at that, he could do that, he'd been doing it his whole life- but as he got closer to the kitchen, he realized there was not only glass, but as well as blood.

Kuchiki Byakuya stopped in his tracks and swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes widening slightly more. He frowned as he slowly bent down to pick up a piece of broken glass that had been covered in dried blood. He scowled, noticing how the blood was dark and crusty as if it had been like this for awhile.

What the hell happened while he was gone?

Byakuya went to put the glass back down, his stomach suddenly feeling sick with unease. But then he noticed something he wouldn't have normally noticed if it weren't for his familiarity with the object.

The cool glass had a certain texture that he recognized, but wasn't quite sure how to explain it. He stared at the piece of glass intently, searching for a sign or something, but the dried blood was blocking his view.

Byakuya looked down and grabbed another shard of glass and began to scratch away the dark blood until all was left were crumbs and the label he had been searching for.

His eyes widened even larger and he fought the gasp he wanted to take.

He was familiar with this brand of alcohol, otherwise known as a Kuchiki original his great, great grandfather had made along with his cousin or something. Byakuya scowled down at the glass in his hands, remembering that the beverage actually had very little alcohol in it –for his family did not favour in getting drunk. There was just enough in each bottle to get that warm feeling running through you, and it took at least three bottles to even get a good buzz. It resembled the taste of medicine and orange juice. It wasn't the best tasting drink they had ever come up with, but it wasn't exactly downright disgusting like the other drinks they had tasted. The Kuchiki family was looking for something new and fresh to spice up the dull drinks they served at every fancy party and gathering they held. This drink certainly did the job. It was unique tasting, didn't get you drunk unless you were chugging down the queer drink, and there was so little alcohol in each bottle that the thought of getting alcohol poisoning was very slim. That being said, Byakuya rushed over to the liquor cabinet that he had hidden the drinks in.

His usually cold and careless eyes widened and he let himself gasp. The entire cabinet was empty, and if he was sure, he had filled this thing with at least 50 bottles of vodka, wines, and the new Kuchiki drink.

What the hell happened here?

Standing to his full height, Byakuya straightened his back and searched the entire house, up and down. He was more than relieved to find half of the bottles he had put in there to be scattered throughout the house and unopened. It was like someone had just grabbed all of the bottles and drank a few and then tossed a few around.

As he progressed on his search, Byakuya came across more and more glass shattered in almost every room, every corner, every inch of his beautifully designed and expensive house. There were stains on the walls, on the now tipped over couch, and it looked as if someone had poured the other half of the bottles on every and any electronic they could find; permanently damaging it.

If anyone really had gotten completely drunk off of what was in the cabinet, he could accurately assume that the bitter taste of the Kuchiki brand made them pour it out, leave it around the house, or just smash it against the wall while guzzling down all of the vodka there was.

Byakuya stood in the middle of his "home" and looked around him, taking in everything he was seeing. He ran a large hand down his tired face and inwardly groaned.

His entire house was in shambles.

'_Was I robbed?'_

There was no sign of anybody here, and as far as he knew, Rukia wasn't even here...

Byakuya's heart stopped beating for a moment and he stood still in his nearly destroyed living room. In that moment, he couldn't even hear his own breath and he didn't know if it was because he had stopped breathing or if he was so tuned in on the fact that his wife's baby sister was nowhere to be seen in the house she had locked herself in for the past month; the same house that he assumed had been broken into.

Byakuya quickly called out Rukia's name, feeling heavy dread settle in the pit of his stomach when he only heard silence. His eyes flashed to the blood on the glass and he soon began to piece together all of the scattered puzzle pieces. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm himself down, telling himself there was an explanation for everything.

He looked around again and realized that nothing had been actually stolen, just either destroyed, knocked over, or stained. No robber would break in and then not steal anything, especially in a home where valuables were placed up on mantels or out in plain sight. In fact, there had been no sign of any windows or doors being broken in other than Rukia's window upstairs, but from the looks of it, it had been broken from the _inside._

Byakuya paused and let out the breath he had been holding.

Did Rukia do this herself?

XxXxXxXx

Orihime nibbled nervously on her bottom lip as she twiddled with her thumbs and leaned up against the white wall. She was right outside Rukia's room, impatiently waiting for something to happen; someone, anyone to tell her good news. She still had tears in her grey eyes and she was shaking in fear. Fear for her friend, fear for Ichigo, fear for herself because if Rukia didn't make it she knew her heart would brake and she'd blame herself for not getting there in time.

After pulling into the hospital entrance, the paramedics hurriedly rushed Rukia on the stretcher out of the ambulance and into the Karakura Hospital. There was a lot of screaming and yelling and shouting in every direction Orihime turned and she was afraid. Her expression said it very well and if you couldn't see it there, it was in her eyes, it was in the tears running down her face.

She had never felt more grateful to have Ichigo there with her. He had been just as shaken as her, but he somehow knew how to hide it better. He was used to traumatic situations –he had done the same when his mother passed, when Tatsuki broke her leg, when Renji sprained his wrist, and when Rukia ever needed him. He pulled himself together the best he could and showed the concern he couldn't hide and comforted whoever needed him.

At the time, Orihime really needed him. She buried her face in her hands and let herself cry as she tried following the paramedics, but she felt so shaken up and her legs were so weak; not to mention her tears made everything blurry and her head pounded. Her face was hot with tears and she did her best to hide with her shaking hands.

Ichigo had taken her hand and held it tightly, his warmth radiating off of him and wrapping itself around her entire arm until her whole body was warm. She felt fuzzy with his touch and knew her cheeks were red with embarrassment, along with her hot tears. She had stared up at him through her watery eyes and looked into his warm amber eyes.

His eyes were so sad, so lonely and so frightened. He looked ready to break any moment, but he was staying strong for her. His mouth was set into a tight frown and he was scowling deeply, but it was those eyes. Orihime stared in awe at his gorgeous eyes, scolding herself for doing so since now wasn't exactly the perfect time to be marveling over him, but she couldn't help it. There was something different about those eyes. He had a look she had never seen before –one that he had never given her or shown to anyone that she knew of before. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe Rukia had seen this look before.

Orihime gulped and bit her lip, breaking her eyes away from Ichigo's eyes as he lead her through the staring people murmuring about what a cute couple they made and following the paramedics. Normally, she would've pondered on those comments, taken into consideration what they were saying and wishing, just hoping Ichigo was considering the same thing. But something had changed over time. Ichigo slowly grew apart from that spot in her heart and he was soon replaced with Ishida's kind smile and loving dark blue eyes.

At that moment, as Orihime looked up once again to look at Ichigo's face, she noticed the fluttering in her chest was gone; replaced with a heavy feeling instead. It wasn't the heavy she felt when she realized she could never have Ichigo, but more like the heavy she felt when she realized she could lose someone she had grown to love. All she felt now when she looked up at Ichigo was a strong brotherly warmth overwhelming her. Orihime looked away once again and used her free hand to dry her tears.

If Ichigo could be strong, so could she.

Now, as Orihime leaned against the wall and twiddled her thumbs, she silently waited for Ichigo to return to her side and comfort her once again like he had before. After following the paramedics, they told the two that they still had much to do and that they would have to wait outside. A dark look had covered Ichigo's face for only a split second, but he smiled warmly at Orihime and brought her just outside and told her wait there while he took care of some business. Orihime didn't bother asking and only watched as he walked away from her.

Orihime sighed and slid down the wall, feeling her butt hit the cold tile floor. She tucked her legs to her chest and buried her head in her knees. Orihime shook her head and began chanting a prayer to herself. She prayed for Rukia with everything she had in her, clutching her hands together and clenching her eyes shut. She rocked herself back and forth, mumbling her prayers and trying her best to not cry again. She had been so weak and so useless lately and had depended on Ichigo more than she willingly wanted to. He was being so strong for her, and all she could do was cry and embrace his warmth like the baby she was.

Orihime shook her head and prayed hard. She didn't know what else she could do other than this except to cry. And she didn't want to cry anymore.

"I got you a chocolate bar," a tense voice called above her and she looked up to see Ichigo scowling down at her with a chocolate bar outstretched towards her. There were those eyes again, holding so much sadness, but yet the slightest glint of hope. Orihime gulped and stared at the chocolate bar, noticing it was her favourite kind. "I didn't know what kind you liked, so I just got the first thing I saw. I only had a few dollars on me so this is all I could get you,"

Ichigo waited for Orihime to grab the bar in her tiny hands before he sat beside her with his legs up and his arms resting on his knees. He sighed and dropped his head back against the wall.

Orihime held the chocolate bar in her hands, eyeing the wrapper hungrily.

"Thanks," she mumbled shyly, slowly opening it. Ichigo just grunted in response.

He hadn't gotten anything for himself. He wasn't sure if he could even get anything down at the moment, he was afraid he might just throw it up from all of the anxiety building up in his stomach. His girlfriend, the only girl he had ever felt a real connection with, the one he trusted with his life, the one he considered actually falling in love with –she was in the hospital all because of him.

Ichigo groaned, running his hands down his face.

Orihime bit into her chocolate bar and sighed.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

Ichigo turned his head towards the auburn haired girl and stared at her blankly –his face holding no interest in whatever she was about to say, but his eyes holding everything he was feeling. Orihime stared down at the brown wrapper in her hands.

"Thank you so much for... for everything..." Orihime whispered, her cheeks heating up brightly. Ichigo only shrugged, but Orihime continued. "Thank you for being there for me and holding me while I cried... and everything. I don't know how I would've gotten through this without you. So thank you." Orihime fumbled with the wrapper and cleared her throat nervously.

Ichigo rolled his tired eyes and shook his head.

"Don't thank me, Orihime-san," Ichigo said so low, it almost came out as a growl. "This is all my fault."

Orihime regarded him apprehensively and her eyes grew soft. She shook her head and put down the wrapper, half of the chocolate bar still wrapped up inside.

"No, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted in a whisper, turning her head towards him and scowling. Ichigo simply raised an eyebrow at her, completely unaffected from her outburst.

"What?"

"It's not your fault, and don't you ever think that." Orihime shook her head again and locked eyes with him, even if he still held that look she didn't feel comfortable looking at. He opened his mouth to retort, but Orihime stopped him. "Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san did this to herself because she was sad and angry, and upset. She did this on her own accord and it has nothing to do with you. Kuchiki-san couldn't handle all of the pressure of everything pretty much crashing down on her and yes, maybe seeing what happened between you and Hinamori-san," Orihime paused, the name tasting like venom on her tongue. "-triggered something in her mind, but it wasn't just that. She was dealing with a lot before that. Don't blame yourself for things that happened in Kuchiki-san's life before you guys even met. You had no control over her actions. No one saw this coming..." Orihime looked down from his eyes, her eyes becoming fixated on the tile instead and wondering who she was really talking to –herself or Ichigo.

She sighed sadly and shook her head, thoughts of herself running into Rukia's home and finding her in her drunken stupor, yelling and screaming about things she didn't understand and passing out right in her arms. Rukia had stopped breathing in her arms. She had a dead girl in her arms and there was absolutely nothing she could've done to prevent it.

"There was nothing I could do..." Orihime whispered, her eyes watering once again. "N-nothing," Orihime mumbled to herself as she bit down on her lower lip, feeling tears tugging at her eyes but willing herself not to cry again –at least not in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed tiredly and averted his eyes away from Orihime. It wasn't that he was sick of hearing her cry or lecture him on the reasons Rukia would do such a thing –in fact he'd be the first to comfort anyone who was crying or give a listening ear if someone needed one. It was just that... in some ways she was actually right. He never liked being proven wrong, especially by girls or by people younger than him and it just so happened that Orihime was both. She tended to always have something wise and insightful to say that would stop him in his tracks and make him consider that just maybe what he was doing wasn't all that smart. Tatsuki had a similar trait, as well as Renji and even his younger twin sisters. His mother and his father were like that too now that he thought about it. Everyone in his life always had something wise to say to him about something stupid he was doing. Most of his life, he was surrounded by people helping him through his tough times with words of wisdom.

But it was somehow different with Orihime. With Tatsuki or Renji, he never really listened. He was stubborn and only his opinion mattered and he had that attitude of "I'll do what I want, when I want to, and there's nothing you could say to stop me." Everyone knew that, but that didn't stop them from giving him wise advice in an attempt to either help him cope with his problem, or to convince him out of doing something idiotic. Sometimes both.

With Orihime, he actually wanted to listen. She was right most of the time and he couldn't deny that. Everything she had to say was intuitive and deep. He never would've expected that from a ditz like her, but she was actually very smart. Orihime was kind of like that older sister he never had –even though she was younger than him, she surpassed him by years.

"Yeah," Ichigo murmured under his breath, still avoiding making eye contact with Orihime. His voice brought Orihime out of her trance and she sniffled in an attempt to hold back her tears. She shook her head and tried on a sad smile, although it came off as a grimace.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you believe in God?"

Ichigo turned his head towards Orihime finally and sought for her eyes that were dark grey now and seemed to be gleaming with very little hope and he wondered if maybe his eyes looked the same.

She was staring at him, her face completely serious despite the dark blush that splashed her cheeks and her slightly trembling bottom lip. Ichigo sighed and shrugged his shoulders, not entirely sure how to answer that. He nodded and watched as her eyes gleamed slightly brighter.

"Uhm yeah, I guess I do... why?" Orihime only shook her head as a ghost of a smile graced her perfect lips. She felt a feeling tugging at her heart and she wondered if Rukia believed in a God as well. It was really easy to lose faith these days, especially after everything that happened to Rukia.

"I was just wondering. I always thought of God as another dad that I never saw or something. But I could always feel him there with me... you know, like watching over me and everything. I always pray. I pray for a lot of things and most of the time nothing happens, but every time I pray for someone else, it usually comes true." Orihime's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of the superior being. Ichigo just shrugged, again not so sure how he should react to what she was saying. He really wasn't the religious type, and yes he had told Orihime that he guessed he believed in one, but that didn't mean he meant it. He had been skeptical of a God since the death of his mother and it kind of just trickled away from him as time passed by. He couldn't even remember the last time he really prayed.

His mother though, was very religious and always talked about God and the wonders he placed in their lives. She would go on and on about one day seeing God and being in his presence would be the greatest honor she could ever experience. Ichigo tended to just listen and nod occasionally. As long as his mother loved God, he grew to love him too. But when she died, it was just hard to believe in one any longer. But then he'd think, where else would his mother go after she passed? He refused to believe that she went any other place than to Heaven, the one place she dreamed of going her whole life. And so, if there was a Heaven, there had to be a God who created it, right?

Ichigo mentally shook the thought from his head and looked towards Orihime, waiting for her to finish. Something behind the wall they leaned against, rustled and they heard a loud clap sound and then it went faint again.

Orihime continued, ignoring the sounds from the wall and hoping that was good news.

"Will you pray for Kuchiki-san with me?" Orihime's eyes were suddenly very sad. Ichigo stared at her for a moment and let out another tired sigh. Once again, he simply shrugged and nodded his head.

Orihime bowed her head while closing her eyes and clapped her hands together. Ichigo watched as she mumbled a jumble of words he couldn't hear. He felt slightly awkward praying with Orihime, especially since it was practically his first time praying. He wasn't even quite sure how to actually pray.

Ichigo averted his eyes away from Orihime and closed his eyes, thoughts of Rukia coming into his head. He thought of her beautiful smile, how her lips would grow wide and look pink and shiny and she'd giggle; that rare giggle that was music to his ears. Her unique turquoise eyes that lit up and shined so bright, the stars couldn't compare. She had perfect porcelain skin that felt so right and so smooth against his fingers, just like how those perfect plump, pink lips felt against his own lips. Her raven hair that he always loved running his fingers through. Her entire face that felt wonderful under his lips and her tiny frame that he would cuddle with and know he could protect her.

Ichigo scowled at the thought of all of that being taken away from him. He didn't want to lose her laughter, her smile, or her breathtaking kisses. She was beautiful and polished and everything about her was elegant and graceful –even if sometimes she didn't believe it herself. He could watch her for hours, even doing something simple like watching TV or something else trivial and it would be all he needed for that day. She was beautiful without make up. Gorgeous without fancy clothes. Innocent beauty he could hold in his arms.

What he'd do without her, well Ichigo wasn't even sure about that.

He made a silent, short prayer in his head and hoped for the best. Something rattled in his chest, kind of like a buzzing and he placed his hand on his heart to calm it down.

Orihime finally picked up her head and let the smallest smile cross her face.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime whispered, standing to her feet unsteadily. Ichigo watched as she stood and shook his head, standing up slowly and towering over her. She smiled sadly at him as she noticed that look in his eyes was still there. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"No, thank you, Orihime-san," Ichigo mumbled. Orihime looked down from his beautiful eyes and she wondered for a moment if maybe she ever had a chance. He was wonderful in every aspect possible and she had stated her love for him numerous of times, but she just had no chance. He had that look for Rukia that she knew she would never get from him. He held all the love in the world for Rukia, and Orihime knew better than to interfere or to even ponder on that crazy idea. He belonged to Rukia, and Rukia ultimately belonged to Ichigo and anyone who couldn't see that had to be both blind and deaf. Their love was unmistakably there and very, very evident. Orihime stood no chance whatsoever.

She silently thanked Ishida for coming into her life and letting her realize that. He was the one she loved now, although there would always be something for Ichigo –but she wasn't allowed to go there. That was Rukia's territory and Rukia's only.

And as Orihime looked up to finally _really_ meet Ichigo's eyes she realized her undying love for him in way that made her chest ache and her head hurt immensely. Realization that she could never have him finally hit her in a way that someone would slam a brick house down upon you as they called out "Wake up call honey!" That was the end of that and there was nothing she could do. The love of her life was in love with someone else and at that moment she had learned to accept that. In his eyes, there was a love there, but not the kind of love she had once hoped for.

She was staring up into the eyes of a man who loved her like a little sister, and part of her, deep inside of her heart knew that he would always be the older brother in her life. That thought tugged at her heart, but it somehow also comforted her.

'_Acceptance,_' Orihime thought to herself, bringing up her arms and wrapping them around Ichigo's neck. He made a sound in the back of his throat from being caught off guard and for a moment he only stood still as Orihime simply pressed herself against him. She sniffled and snuggled her head into his chest and felt a warm feeling fill her chest when Ichigo hesitantly wrapped his large arms around her waist. '_That was all I ever needed in the end...'_

Orihime's bliss was short lived and she pulled away from the brotherly hug when Rukia's hospital door slowly creaked open.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ichigo's heart sunk in his chest and his skin felt frozen for he was so stiff with fear. He didn't dare move, he wasn't even sure if he could breathe. He only watched with wide, horrified eyes as several paramedics and a doctor walked out with sorrowful eyes. The doctor shook his head and closed his distressed eyes, running a hand down his tired face with a heavy sigh.

It was Orihime who spoke first. His throat swelled up to the point he felt as if he could cry right there and he feared opening his mouth would let out a weak sob –a sob he was too manly to let anyone hear.

"What happened? Can we see her now?" Orihime shouted frantically, grabbing for Ichigo's sleeve and tugging him with wide eyes towards to the doctor. Ichigo only stumbled and staggered as he nearly tripped over his feet. They hadn't told them anything yet. He didn't need to hear it. He had worked alongside with his dad in the clinic long enough to know that look. His dad did the same thing when he got a serious patient to work with and he just couldn't do it. He'd step out, silent and serious with those eyes. Those tired and sorry eyes every doctor held when he just couldn't save the life that was put into his hands.

Ichigo knew that look the doctor held, knew he had nothing but bad news, knew what he was about to say before he even said it; knew that he wouldn't be able to take it.

Everything around him seemed to melt away. He heard no sounds from the busy hospital. He didn't feel Orihime gripping his shirt as she trembled with tears and brought her hand up to her mouth to keep in the sobs he wished he could let out. He didn't know what had happened, his senses just stopped working. He didn't want to hear what he already knew. He only saw the doctor and paramedics share a poignant, knowing look before looking back at Orihime. He couldn't hear anything around him, only watched as he mouthed the words "I'm so sorry" and felt as if someone had stabbed the sharpest knife they could find into his aching chest. He stared straight ahead and willed himself not to cry. Orihime's sobs were making it incredibly hard. His vision went blurry and the next he knew he was pushing past the doctor and nearly knocking over paramedics as he barreled through the door.

They shouted for him, but again he heard nothing, only his heartbeat drumming in his ears and he couldn't help but notice how it sounded irregular and somewhat lonely. He felt his eyes sting as he looked down at his dead girlfriend.

She was pale.

'_Of course she's pale, you jackass! She's fucking dead!' _A voice inside his head yelled irritated. Ichigo scowled and noted how her majestic black hair laid sprawled against the pure white pillow and how her skin easily blended in with the colour. Her eyes were lightly closed, her long beautiful, black eyelashes splashing against her sharp cheekbones. Her plump, pink and perfect lips were parted slightly in a way that seemed to taunt him as if to say "No more breath shall ever past through me ever again." Ichigo could see just the hint of blue coming to them and he struggled to keep his scream down his throat.

Her tiny body lay underneath the white blanket like an elegant white water fall laying and flowing over her body; ready to wash her away from him forever.

How was it that even while she was no longer breathing, her heart was no longer pumping, her body was no longer warm and her lips no longer were pink and kissing him to death... bad use of words.

Why was it that she still looked absolutely beautiful?

Ichigo's legs felt like jelly under him and he had to sit down before he passed out from the anxiety of the situation. He was lost for words. He didn't care if the doctor was giving him warning looks, or that the paramedics were watching him sympathetically. Orihime's sobs left him and it was only him and Rukia. The room fell away from them. Ichigo reached out his hand and grasped Rukia's with a firm grip. His eyes felt heavy, as well did his heart. Here, the most beautiful girl he had ever met; the girl of his dreams. She was a reality. She had really come to his life, just like that. And just like that, she was taken out of it. She was everything he could've asked for and he wouldn't have traded her for anybody.

Her kisses left him speechless. Her words kept him grounded. Her eyes made every thought escape his mind. Her love... her love had turned him into a different man all together. He didn't know who he was without her.

Ichigo clutched Rukia's cold and limp hand and bit down hard on his bottom lip, silently hoping to rip it open and bleed to death. His mind reverted back to that play he had read in his book of _Shakespeare's Greatest, _and this moment reminded him of Romeo and Juliet. Juliet had found her love dead. Broken hearted and left in despair, she had taken it upon herself to kill herself –for living in a world without the love of her life was too much. Romeo woke up, not really dead, and saw his love had killed herself and he too felt the utter despair of losing the love of his life. He then killed himself as well and laid by her side, both dead, but in love; madly, madly in love.

He never even got to tell her.

She never knew what really happened. She died thinking he didn't love her –but he did. Oh, he loved her so much. He never told her how he had fallen in love with her that very moment on the roof top when the wind blew a sudden gust of wind through her hair and she closed her eyes, her eye lashes dancing on her cheeks. A ghost of a smile graced her lips in a moment that made his heart flutter as the sun kissed her pale skin. She was beautiful and Ichigo had fallen so deeply in love with her at that very moment, but he hadn't said anything. They had only known each other a few months. He didn't want to scare her away, but he was not aware of the feelings she held either.

But now she'd never know the great impact she had made on his life.

Ichigo held her tiny hand in both of his hands and felt himself tremble. He looked at her with those eyes that held so much pain and he mourned for her then, letting the single tear slide down his cheek and land pathetically on their entwined hands.

The paramedics turned away, even the doctor looked down from the scene. Orihime's cries had ceased and she watched with grief as Ichigo finally showed his weakness and cried onto Rukia's dead, cold hands.

He shook his head and gripped her tightly.

"Rukia... no, oh God, oh not my Rukia..." Ichigo mumbled as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers, one by one. The images and memories flooded back to him and his lips touched each individual finger. "Rukia, wake up," he cried into her palm, laying butterfly kisses on her wrist. "P-please, wake up, Rukia," He felt no shame now in letting his tears fall down his face. Each one landed in a small puddle on her white pillow.

"Just wake up!" Ichigo let out a strangled yell and leaned forward until he was hovering above Rukia's perfect face. He shook his head and two more tears fell onto her cold cheeks. He kissed away the wetness and let his lips linger there, taking in everything he could. She still smelled faintly of cherry blossoms. He'd never let that smell go. He clenched his eyes shut and buried his head into her black messy hair. He breathed in deeply, shuddering as a half sob overtook him. His eyes stung and his throat hurt. His chest ached and his head pounded.

"Rukia, I love you," Ichigo whispered into his dead girlfriend's ear, his breath warm on her cold, stiff skin.

He froze as the monitor above his head began to beep wildly, jagged lines coming across the screen in a hurry and jumbled together as they loudly bleeped throughout the hospital room.

The paramedics and the doctor rushed to Rukia's bed side and watched in amazement as she began to stir and furrow her eyebrows at the loud noise. Ichigo's eyes widened as the hand he was clutching, slowly gripped back as if to say "Hey, I'm here. I'm alive."

The monitor slowly decreased in beeps and Rukia's heart rate calmed down to regular beats and Ichigo felt the hearty laugh of relief shoot out of his throat. He grinned and held Rukia's hand tightly, kissing her fingers lovingly and silently thanking a God, whoever, for saving Rukia's life within only a second of him admitting what he had wanted to tell her since that day on the roof.

Orihime came in with wide eyes and she grinned happily, noticing Ichigo was laughing and the doctor was sighing with relief as he checked the machines again to make sure she would stay alive this time. All of the paramedics shared a look of relieve and smiled at Orihime.

One paramedic took the air-mask sitting beside Rukia's hospital bed and quickly plugged it in before placing it securely on Rukia's mouth and nose. The machine began to pump air into Rukia's lungs, making sure she was breathing at all times.

Ichigo leaned over and kissed Rukia's pale cheek and grinned.

"God, I love you, Rukia," Ichigo mumbled against her face, smiling as he clutched her hand tightly.

An overwhelming blissful feeling surrounded the room and passed through each person as they looked down at Rukia. She had died once, been saved, died again, and had once again been saved all in a few hours. She was a true miracle.

Ichigo pulled away and watched as her perfect lips breathed in and out air and her small chest rose carefully up and down. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. He'd lost her once, twice, three times- he refused to ever let her go again. He gripped her hand and stared at her closed eyes, willing them to open.

The doctor cleared his throat and awkwardly left the room, ushering for the paramedics to follow him as he disappeared down the hall. They gave a slight annoyed look towards the door, but left without a word.

Orihime watched them leave before reverting her eyes back down to Rukia's silent sleeping form. The room was quiet except for the constant beeps of the monitor above Ichigo's head and the rush of air being pumped into Rukia's air-mask. Orihime sighed in relief and let herself smile.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you like me to leave you alone with Kuchiki-san?" Orihime whispered, watching as Ichigo stroked Rukia's cheek lovingly and gripped her tiny, limp hand tightly. He didn't seem to hear her. Orihime smiled and slipped out of the room quietly.

"Acceptance..." Orihime whispered to herself, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. She dropped her head against the frame and closed her grey eyes. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun for showing me acceptance," Orihime smiled and somewhere inside her heart, she finally let Ichigo go.

**XxXxXxXx**

The first thing Rukia felt was a fire in her throat that tore her up from the insides and tumbled down to her belly in one big fiery pit. Every breath she took seemed to only escalate the burning sensation. Her whole body was numb and she felt completely paralyzed. She wanted to open her mouth to scream for someone to put out the intense fire, but her lips wouldn't move. They couldn't move. Her body felt tied down to the bed she was currently laying in, retrained and trapped with thick ropes.

The burning almost resembled the same feeling she experienced when the vodka slid down her throat like hot silk. But this was miles worst, like someone was sticking burning flames of fire down her mouth with a very sharp knife that was endless. It was acid on fire, on top of hot coals, poured into a container full of gasoline fluids, which were poured without a second thought down her fragile throat.

The pain made her want to scream, but she knew even a whisper would probably tear her sore throat apart and that'd be it for her.

She couldn't remember anything after taking those last few swigs of that mysterious drink. Everything had gone blurry at first and then it was all just black. Her head spun from the thought and she inwardly groaned. What happened to her? How could she not remember what had happened after that? She could've been molested again, or taken hostage, or maybe even stupid enough to drive –even though she didn't own her own car- while drunk and crash somewhere and die...

Rukia felt her eyebrows furrow and she struggled to open her eyes. She had to see where she was, why she felt an intense pain in her throat, and what damage she had done. She knew she had drunk herself to near death, but she knew she wasn't dead. This was too real for her to be dead. She could feel the cloth of the sheets underneath her, the plush of the pillow under her head, and most importantly she felt a soft and strong hand gripping hers tightly. She wished she could've smiled at that thought, but her lips couldn't really move. She felt so heavy.

She'd like to think it was Ichigo holding her hand at her bedside, looking into her eyes lovingly, and telling her that everything was going to be okay. But she knew that couldn't have been true. She knew he didn't love her like she had grown to love him.

'_Maybe while I was drunk and being stupid, I forgave him and we lived happily ever after –but I just don't remember because I have amnesia and I'm in the hospital for some other reason...wow, that's a silly thought...'_

Rukia mentally shook her head. She knew better than to let her thoughts get the better of her, get her hopes up. She had been foolish to think she could run away from all of her problems with alcohol, but they caught up to her like everything else did. She couldn't run away from them.

Rukia felt a twisting pain in her gut and it knocked her completely unconscious once again. The next time she woke up, her eyes actually opened.

The first thing Rukia saw was orange and her heart had skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her gut that were so intense, she wondered if she were floating. For a moment, she thought she was seeing things.

But there was Ichigo and his orange tuffs of hair lying peacefully on her stomach. She felt his even breathing against her bare arm, and watched as his chest rose up and down as he silently slumbered. He had somehow removed the hospital bed bar or lowered it or something, and was holding her hand with a firm grip, despite the fact that he was deep in sleep. He snored lightly, very gently and just loud enough for her to hear, but enough for it to rumbled her tummy and make her want to giggle and the butterflies increased tenfold. She sighed through her nose as she watched him for awhile, only staring at his gorgeous hair that resembled the sun and feeling his breathing against her arm.

With all of the strength she could muster, Rukia sat herself up and leaned against the headboard of the hospital bed. Ichigo stirred against her and mumbled something incoherent.

She didn't really understand why Ichigo was here in her hospital bed, lying on her tummy and sleeping while protectively holding her tiny hand in his large grasp. But it made her heart feel fuzzy and warm –the good kind of fuzzy. The feeling in her throat wasn't completely gone, but this moment let her forget the pain for awhile. She smiled and raised her other arm, regardless of feeling incredibly weak and drained, and lightly touched his hair. It felt soft and fluffy under her dainty fingers. She watched him stir for a moment before returning to rest. She wondered how long he had stayed up waiting for her to finally wake up, and when he eventually gave into exhaustion and went to sleep. It occurred to her then that Ichigo could've went home, slept in his nice warm bed, in his nice warm house, with his nice warm family; but he didn't. He stayed here, with her and slept on her tummy even though it was quite obvious it wasn't the most comfortable position. She knew he'd have a kink in his neck when he woke up.

Rukia felt a soft smile tug at her lips as she ran her fingers through his bright hair, enjoying the feeling of it against her hand because she wasn't so sure how long this could last. She had missed this; missed him being so close, missed touching his hair, missed touching him at all. She heard his even breathing hitch for a moment and he stirred once more before becoming tense underneath her touch. He gripped her hand once, twice, and then three times before he actually woke up.

Rukia stared as Ichigo slowly lift his head from her tummy and looked up at her with those honey-glazed, beautiful eyes. He gaped at her for what seemed like centuries before his eyes widened and apprehension came across his face. He grinned and Rukia thought he looked beautiful. She smiled at him warily, not sure what his next move would be. It took her by surprise when he immediately captured her lips in his.

Oh, his lips felt so good. She had missed these lips terribly, missed his touch, missed his spicy scent that tangled itself inside of her tiny nose. She breathed him in and felt his hands reach up and cup her face, kissing her fiercely with a need she knew she felt too. Her eyes closed and her hands grappled for his jacket, pulling him in closer and moaning into his mouth. He growled against her lips and drove his tongue into her awaiting mouth. Their tongues didn't do their usual fight of dominance. Instead, they seemed to hold each other, soothing one another and healing the open wounds. They were kissing like they were in love.

Rukia reluctantly pulled away first with bright pink cheeks and breathed in deeply to catch her breath, which sent a fire down her throat. She cringed and leaned back down.

Ichigo's eyes widened in urgency and he held both of her hands in his.

"What's wrong, Rukia? Did I hurt you? Am I hurting you right now?" Ichigo yelled in a hushed voice, staring at her frantically and waiting for her to answer, but her throat burned so badly talking just wasn't an option.

She only shook her head, reassuring him with her perfect smile. He sighed in relief and leaned in to kiss her cheek lovingly and smirked at how her cheeks flushed. Even after knowing each other for almost a year, she still blushed and got flustered when he showed public affection. She was so adorable.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly grew dark and Rukia regarded him forlornly. If she could ask him what was wrong, she would. But he shook his head, his eyes becoming incredibly sad.

"Rukia... Rukia, I thought I had lost you..." Ichigo mumbled, his eyes distance as if he were remembering something. Rukia raised a delicate eyebrow and frowned.

"When I got that call from Orihime-san, I completely lost it. I drove right over, and there you were, surrounded by blood and passed out in Orihime-san's arms. She was crying hysterically, afraid of losing you forever. The paramedics had to pry me away from you," Ichigo admitted as he played with each of her fingers and brought them to his lips like he had before. Rukia watched him silently as he closed his eyes and scowled.

"I couldn't stand the idea of really losing you forever. I-I don't know what I would've done if you had died last night," Rukia's brain rattled at his last two words. Last night? How long had Ichigo really been by her bedside? As if reading her mind, Ichigo continued. "I couldn't bring myself to leave you. I was afraid that I'd go home, and come back to you, only for you... only for you to be dead….So I stayed here with you until you finally woke up. I told Orihime-san to go home, and she really wanted to stay but I could tell she was exhausted, so I let her go, and stayed. I didn't want you to wake up alone, especially after everything that's happened; you're probably confused and still angry with me." Ichigo kissed the palm of her hand and peered at her through his orange eyelashes. "I don't blame you."

Rukia scowled and wanted to take her hand back and away from his perfect lips, and slap him with that very hand. But she was so in love with him, so _deeply_ in love, that his kisses left her speechless and she wanted him to continue. At the same time, she was angry with him, still. He could say all of these nice things to her all he wanted –tell her he was worried and scared of losing her- but he had lost her when he kissed Momo and there was no way she'd ever forgive him for that, no matter how in love she was. That kiss threw her over the edge, tore her apart from the inside, and scrambled her heart like an egg. She took one little kiss, and made it into something big; big enough to take her own life, and she even failed at doing that.

Rukia glared at Ichigo angrily, but he didn't notice, being too preoccupied with her hands. She clenched her hand into a fist and watched as Ichigo finally lifted his head to look at her and take in her angry gaze. She was scowling and frowning down at him, although inside she knew her heart was racing and those butterflies were still fluttering about. Why did he have to look at her with such gorgeous eyes?

Ichigo sighed and pried her fingers out of the fist effortlessly. She would've resisted more if she weren't so weak. She rolled her eyes and averted them away from him.

"Rukia, please, let me explain," Rukia shook her head, feeling herself slip into his trap as her butterflies increased with his every kiss. He was kissing up her forearm tenderly, lingering his lips where he knew sent the most chills up her body. She scowled and bit her lip, trying her best to mask her pleasure. "Please just listen to me," Ichigo mumbled against her shoulder.

Rukia finally looked at him and immediately regretted it. How could she say no to those eyes?

She said nothing –of course she really couldn't- and stared at him, waiting for his explanation. He took a deep breath and pulled away from her shoulder. What he did next surprised even her.

Ichigo carefully scooted her aside to the edge of the bed and crawled in himself. He sat next to her comfortably and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist.

Rukia eyed him suspiciously as he fixed her pillow to her likings and tucked a strand piece of hair behind her ear.

"Believe me when I tell you, you're the only girl in the entire world I ever want to kiss," Ichigo whispered into her ear, his hot breath running down her neck. Rukia sighed and melted in his arms, all of her anger seeming to run away from her no matter how much she wanted to hang onto it and use it against him. He kissed her ear and pulled back to watch her reaction.

Rukia's face glowed pink and she looked away from him nervously, slightly annoyed that he still had this affect on her.

"I don't believe you..." Rukia croaked at him before bringing her hand up to her neck and clenching her eyes shut at the pain. Tears pulled at her closed eyes and those little four words suddenly didn't seem worth it. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she rubbed her neck to soothe the pain.

Ichigo immediately kissed her neck and ran his hand through her locks of black hair, whispering reassuring words that the pain would soon go away.

"I'm sorry, baby; I should've told you sooner. The doctors had to stick a tube down your throat to pump out all of the alcohol from your system. You had alcohol poisoning and kept passing out. You woke up twice before this, but it only lasted a few seconds before you'd fall out again. You probably don't even remember." Ichigo kissed her cheek lovingly and pulled another strand of hair behind her ear. "They said you'd be really weak and in pain when you woke up."

Rukia nodded at his words, all of it making sense so she didn't argue. Her head dropped down onto his shoulder.

They stayed like that for awhile in a comfortable silence. In that time, Rukia's anger somewhat returned as she thought back to everything that had happened, and even the kiss that made her stomach upset. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and awkward being so close to Ichigo and having him kiss her so lovingly when she knew he didn't mean it. How long was he going to keep this dumb game up? Didn't he know the longer he strung her along, the more hurt she'd be in the end? Why couldn't he just stop now?

Furious now, Rukia attempted to pull away, but found herself even weaker than she had been when she was awake and she dropped back down onto Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo noticed her attempt and sighed.

"Why don't you believe me, Rukia? Why don't you believe that you're the only one for me...?" Although the words would usually sound incredibly corny coming from anyone else, he managed to make it sound soothing and smooth. He was totally confident in his words. For a moment, Rukia considered believing him.

But she shook her head and sniffled.

Ichigo kissed her head one more time and took in a deep breath.

"Rukia, I know this is going to sound so stupid, and you probably won't even believe me, but I need you to try," Ichigo paused but got no sign of moment from Rukia. He continued anyways. "Rukia, Momo kissed me. I did not kiss her. She was in the study room, and I was trying to study in peace, but she wouldn't shut up. And finally when I was trying to get up and leave, she grabbed me, and she kissed me Rukia. It was not the other way around. Never, ever would I betray you like that. I'd never intentionally hurt someone that I l-" Ichigo's voice was tense and strained, like he was struggling to get the words out. He sounded so sincere and honest, she wanted to believe him. But she knew what she had seen... although his story did kind of add up and it did make sense that Momo would do that.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo suddenly, just not noticing that he never finished his sentence. She stared at him impatiently, but Ichigo was blushing profusely and trying his best not to look at her.

"I uhm, I'd never intentionally hurt someone... that I really... like…" Ichigo stammered nervously. Rukia only stared at him for a moment, before her body buzzed with anger and disappointment. Her plane just got shot down and crashed and burned into loveless mountain. She wanted to scream _so _badly but her stupid throat was still on fire. She should've known. After all of this time, after falling for him, after sharing mind blowing kisses, and sharing secrets she had never told anyone before; after all of that, he still didn't love her! No matter how strong she felt for him and how hard she had fallen, he just didn't return the feelings and it made her furious. How dare he kiss her as if he _did_ love her, and hold her as if she were the only one when she knew she wasn't. How dare he treat her so kindly, stroke her cheek, kiss her lips and tell her everything she wanted to hear; only for him to take it all back and say he only "really liked" her!

Rukia wanted to get away from her, but she was so weak and the only thing she could do was push herself off of his shoulder and lay herself on the bedside railing. She felt tears running down her cheeks and she recoiled away from Ichigo's touch.

"Rukia, please, don't you believe me?" He sounded so sad. '_Fuck you, you deserve it._' Rukia shook her head no and sniffled down her cries. She wiped her tears and closed her eyes, hoping to go back to sleep and forget this ever happened. Maybe it was all a dream. '_No, if it were a dream, everything would be in italics...'_

"What could I do to make you believe me?"

'_Love me,'_

Rukia shook her head and willed herself to sleep, but nothing worked. Her heart was pounding too hard. So instead, she stayed silent and perfectly still, trying her best to keep her breathing even so it seemed like she was asleep. Maybe then he'd leave her alone. There was silence for a long time and Rukia almost _really_ did fall asleep for real, until Ichigo's voice broke through the stillness.

"Rukia?" She said nothing as he lightly shook her shoulder. "Rukia?" He whispered into her ear, running his fingers down her arm. Rukia fought the shudders and continued her even breathing. "Rukia, I know you're not sleeping. You don't close your mouth when you sleep, it's always slightly parted." Ichigo mumbled against her creamy neck, hoping to get a reaction of out her, anything. But despite that true statement, Rukia didn't move or even try to open her mouth to make it seem more real –that would've given her away. She forgot those little details. 1. Ichigo was very observant, no matter how dumb he may seem and he used to watch her when she slept at his house –creepy, but sweet. And 2. Hisana had once told her the same thing. She never could sleep with her mouth shut for some reason.

"Fine, pretend to sleep. I'll just wait here until you wake up." Ichigo stated as he protectively wrapped an arm around his –yes, _his_ girlfriend. No matter what she thought, she belonged to him.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was a start and good enough for her. She tried to ignore his hot breathing sliding down her back as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. Slowly, she opened her mouth slightly and waited patiently for Ichigo to fall asleep himself.

She didn't know how much time went by before Ichigo spoke again. He peered over at her and noticed her parted lips and watched as her chest rose up and down as she breathed evenly. Maybe she really was sleeping. Or she deserved a Grammy for best actress of the year.

Ichigo kissed her cheeks and paused, making sure she was really asleep before he said what he was about to say. He stared at her and waited, but she didn't let on if were awake.

Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Rukia, I'm in love with you."

Rukia's eyes snapped open and her whole plan crumbled apart. Her breath caught in her throat and she flipped over with wide eyes and stared at Ichigo incredulously, who was taken aback and staring at her with even wider and frightened eyes. He gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth –lost for words completely. He couldn't believe he had just confessed that... while she was awake... she had heard him... _fuck_.

"R-R-R-Rukia... I-I-I, I uhm..." Ichigo faltered, his face red with embarrassment. He felt like a complete fool.

Rukia could only stare, speechless; totally lost for words and taken aback from that confession. How had he gone from "really liking" her, to being "I'm in love with you"?

Did he think taunting her like this was funny?

But as she stared into those amber eyes, she became lost in a sea of love and she felt butterflies even more intense this time. Her heart skipped another beat and as she stared into those eyes –she saw what was undoubtedly unconditional love.

Putting aside the pain in her throat, Rukia smiled and returned those words she had been wanting to hear from Ichigo for the longest time.

"I love you too,"

**This chapter was a bitch to write !**

**Anyways , I'm a little thrown off with this whole daylight savings time thing so my schedule is like wtf hahaa . But I just wanted to tell you guys that **_**pamianime **_**will be drawing me a scene from this story and posting it on her deviant ! So check that out ! She's really talented ! Just go to deviantart dot com and type in her screen name , pamianime ! She hasn't posted it yet , but I'll fill you guys in when she does . Be sure to check out some of her other work too !**

**Uhhmm , thanks for reading ! This story has like , three or something chapters left O: !**

**I love you guys for supporting me for this long ! Sorry for any mistakes !**

**REVIEW ! you know the dril …**

**XOXO~Chappy-Is-Mine**


	25. Let's Go Home

**So what ? Two more chapters ? Mhm , I do believe there is just one more chapter after this and then the EPILOGUE ! Dun DUN DUN ! Yeah , the chapter after this one is kind of just a throw in , but it's for your viewing pleasure if you know what I mean(; So it'll be short and sweet , and then the epilogue will tie it all up ! Just get through this chapter and then the story is OVER :D It's going to be so sad hahaa , no not really(: I'll be starting a new story , maybe, after this so no worries ! Maybe…**

**Anyhoot ! On with the show !**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**It's kind of sappy !**

_**Disclaimer: **_**NO !**

"Stop it, Ichigo, you're not allowed to look at me like that while I'm still high on sleeping pills," Rukia whispered drowsily into her pillow as she locked eyes with the red headed young man sitting in the chair by her bedside. The nurses had come in only minutes after their little confession session and told Rukia that she still needed her rest because her body wasn't strong enough to be functioning properly yet. Which pretty much meant making out with Ichigo was too much for her poor little body to take. They drugged her and left, letting the pills handle the rest as Ichigo climbed out of her bed and sat by her side in the tiny wooden chair. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, but he had refused to leave her.

"Look at you how?" Ichigo mumbled, stroking Rukia's hand and playing with her diminutive fingers. Rukia sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. The pills were doing their job a little too soon for her comfort.

"Like that," Rukia pointed weakly at his face, watching as his eyebrows scrunched up and he chuckled lightly at her sleepy expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Rukia repeated into her pillow once again. Ichigo's soft hand stroking hers was lulling her to sleep even quicker than the pills.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, staring deeply into her unique coloured eyes and feeling like he could drown in them; he'd die a happy man. His own eyes grew sad and Rukia noted how he frowned deeply and his scowl deepened. She lifted an eyebrow and closed her eyes for another second before opening them again to find him looking down at his shoes.

"Ichigo?"

"Because I'm afraid that I'm going to look away, and you'll just be gone..." Ichigo whispered, blushing lightly as he stared hard at her pale hand. If she hadn't made it... if she weren't breathing at this very moment, holding his hand and staring into his eyes with those big turquoise coloured irises –he wasn't exactly sure how long he'd be able to hold onto his sanity. '_Mom, did you put this crazy girl into my life on purpose?'_

There was silence for a long time and Ichigo looked up, expecting Rukia to be sound asleep and snoring, only to find her smiling and staring at him with so much love he felt overwhelmed. She shook her head against the pillow and sighed heavily with sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ichigo," Rukia mumbled in a low voice. She gave him a reassuring squeeze of his hand and smiled lightly, slowly nodding off to sleep. Ichigo blinked before scowling again.

"And how do I know that?" Ichigo asked, shaking his head as if he didn't believe her and expecting her to jump out of bed and throw herself out of the window, falling to her tragic death. That's what she had wanted, wasn't it? How did he know she wasn't going to do it again; leave him wondering what went wrong, depressed, and hiding from the world? How did he know she wasn't going to take away everything he loved with a pull of a trigger, or a swig of alcohol, or even by the very blade of a sharp knife?

But when he locked eyes with Rukia, something told him that wasn't going to happen and he had nothing to worry about. There was just something in his gut, a churning in his stomach that rumbled his chest, vibrated his heart, and sent goose bumps everywhere until he was covered in them. Something clicked in his mind and it showed in his eyes, the glint of hope –a glint of something more than this; something more than what or who they were. It was something beyond them, a being more greater than anything or anyone either of them had ever encountered and Ichigo felt it at that very moment when his eyes connected with Rukia's and amber met violet –hazel met amethyst, brown met purple, those chocolate pools swarmed those beautiful mauve coloured orbs. The tornados clashed heavily with tsunamis and somewhere in there, a hurricane let loose and joined in.

It was that undoubtedly teasing feeling that crept up on him when he least expected it and settled itself in his stomach, kicking his gut, rattling his chest, pounding on his heart, and causing that niggling in the back of his head that just said "Yes".

Rukia smiled at him and it was that moment that he knew everything was going to be okay. Her eyes glistened for a moment with comprehension before she closed them and fought sleep. She squeezed his hand one more time and peered at him through her eyelashes.

"Because I have a reason to stay now," and with that, Rukia fell asleep to the sound of Ichigo's breathing and didn't awake until much later that night when the lights had been cut out and some Spanish soap opera was playing on the TV above her bed. The volume was turned so low, it was almost silent. The image was slightly blurry and gritty and for a moment Rukia wondered who would be interested in watching this, especially since she hadn't seen any Hispanics recently near her room. Well, she had been unconscious for awhile...

Rukia frowned and leisurely sat up, her bones cracking and popping, not use to being bent or moved in a long time. Her room was dark, only illuminated by the glow of the TV and the faint light coming from the crack under the door from the hall outside. She arched her back and felt it too pop and crack, and sighed when the tension she once experienced there was now gone. Aside from her top half being somewhat relaxed, her legs were still sore and felt heavy. Cautiously, Rukia raised one knee and cringed only slightly when it painfully popped and for a second she considered if it popped out of place. She felt through the sheets with her hands and made sure everything was okay. Slowly, she lifted her other knee and was happy that it didn't hurt as much when it cracked like the other. Twisting and rolling her feet around under the sheets, she listened as little crackles and pops sounded from underneath and before she knew it, her entire body was relaxed and at ease.

Except for her neck.

She always hated cracking her neck. It made the loudest popping noise and required her to lie down afterwards for a few seconds. It just made her feel lightheaded and slightly off balance to the point that she thought she'd fall over. But it was really bothering her now; she was so stiff and so uncomfortable.

Reluctantly, Rukia placed her hands in the position they needed to be in and without a second thought, twisted her neck in a way that caused her to gasp at the immediate woozy feeling she felt afterwards. She lowered herself down onto the hospital bed until her back was propped up against the headboard. Although she wasn't as rigid as before, her other side of her neck was still stiff as a board and needed attention. Rukia breathed in slowly and placed her hands in the position once again. Quickly, she popped the other side of her neck and listening to the crackles of her bones and swiftly fell back down onto the pillow as if she just ran a marathon, panting and breathing heavily.

"You know, you really shouldn't pop so many of your bones like that in one sitting?" The voice came from the corner of the room, in the shadows where only the silhouette of what looked to be a small girl with pigtails could be seen. She had a perky voice, high pitched and loud. Rukia, startled from the sudden voice, jolted in shock and gasped. How had she not noticed her before?

Rukia squinted at the figure in the corner, her heart beating fast in fright, which couldn't have been good considering her heart was still fragile to the touch. The figure stood and Rukia watched as she walked with grace -almost as if she were floating- to the end of her bed and into the dim light of the TV hanging over her head.

Rukia scowled at her, noticing her high pigtails and quirky smile as well as the strange orange nurse outfit she wore. Her face seemed familiar, but she wasn't sure where she had seen it before. Clearing her throat, Rukia slowly sat up straight, keeping her eyes locked on the intruder and her scowl in place.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Rukia inquired the suspicious yet familiar nurse –if she even _was_ a nurse.

The girl grinned and floated over to the light switch and flicked it up, causing the lights above to shine brightly into Rukia's eyes and brighten up the entire room.

Rukia squinted her eyes, feeling them water from the intense lighting.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is this too bright for you?" The nurse asked, her tiny fingers lingering on the switch with a concerned look.

Rukia inwardly cringed and held her hand up to the light and narrowed her eyes to peer at the nurse who was currently burning her poor eyeballs.

"No, no it's fine –I'll get used to it soon..." Rukia grumbled, glaring at the nurse. "Now, who are you?"

The nurse smiled and held out her hand for Rukia to take, which Rukia only glared at and ignored.

"I'm your nurse for the night, Shanibu Marizaki!" Shanibu winked at Rukia as if this was a grand announcement, but the only thing Rukia felt was annoyed. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple, pondering on the fact that her chipper voice sounded weirdly familiar as well did that stupid wink. Maybe she reminded her of some celebrity in some recent film she went to go see. She briefly remembered the last movie she saw being The Orphan and shuddered.

"Do I know you?" Rukia asked, her face slightly pink from the strange question. Of course she didn't know the girl –she was a nurse! Rukia shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, that was a dumb question-"

"Oh nonsense! There's no such thing as a dumb question!" Shanibu giggled and flipped back her dark brown pigtail, glitter sprinkling from it. Rukia's eyes widened and she looked up at Shanibu's dark brown eyes to see her giggling. "Oh, I used some... uhm glittery hairspray! It makes me feel like a fairy," Shanibu winked at Rukia once more and smirked at her dumbstruck face.

Why the hell did she seem so damn familiar?

"Anyways!" Shanibu declared, grinning and pointing her manicured finger up in the air as if what she had to say was really important. If Rukia weren't sick in the hospital she would've socked this overly happy girl in the mouth by now. "I'm your nurse for tonight because I was requested to watch over you from your boyfriend –the one with the orange hair (my favourite colour!) this really scary scowl, and he was extremely tall!"

For the first time since she had woken up, Rukia finally really looked around her and noticed that Ichigo wasn't there by her side. She scowled and stared at the chair he once occupied and wondered just what exactly was so important that he'd leave her. She mentally smacked herself for thinking so selfishly; as if she was Ichigo's only priority. She should've been lucky that he even showed up! Yet she still felt somewhat empty and disappointed that he wasn't there.

"Oh, don't worry, Rukia. Ichigo really wanted to stay, but he was kicked out..." Shanibu chuckled and looked pass Rukia's head as if remembering something funny. Rukia felt like she had read her mind, but pushed that thought away; she was often told that she could be read like a book.

Rukia looked up to meet Shanibu's warm dark chocolate eyes and felt herself feel instantly relaxed and somehow calm. What a strange feeling. It finally dawned on her what Shanibu had said and Rukia's eyes widened.

"What! He got kicked out? For what!"

Shanibu laughed and sat herself at the edge of Rukia's bed. Rukia scooted her feet over to make room, although she wasn't sure why she was so willing to do so.

"Well, he got hungry and so he went to the vending machine for a snack! But then the machine got jammed and took his money without giving him his treat... and well he started an argument with it and knocked it over..."

Rukia only stared for a moment before chuckling lightly and shaking her head.

"Of course he did..."

"Anyways, while he was getting kicked out, he kept shouting about how he wasn't going anywhere until someone watched over you while he was gone. And so, I was assigned!" Shanibu smiled happily and shrugged her shoulders, which shifted her hair and caused more glitter to pepper over her sheets. Rukia swatted away what she could.

"Uhm, alright well that sounds like something Ichigo would do, but I can take care of myself Ms. Shanibu," Rukia assured the nurse, putting on her best smile and nodding her head. She waited for a moment for Shanibu to get up and leave, but the bubbly brunette only grinned and shook her head while wiggling a long, dainty finger.

"Sorry, no can do! I was specifically told to stay with you no matter what," Shanibu smiled widely and pulled a small wad of money from her orange coat pocket and waved it in front of Rukia's face. Rukia scowled at the money and hesitated in slapping it away from her.

"Your little boyfriend paid me," Shanibu winked and got up from Rukia's sheets and almost floated over to the chart at the end of the hospital bed. Pretending to look through, her eyes skimmed over the little black letters as if she were actually reading. She hummed and cleared her throat, looking up at Rukia with a smile.

"What?" Rukia immediately shot back as if the smile was some type of insult. But Shanibu only smiled wider and shook her head with a light chuckle. "What?" Rukia repeated, a little more hostile than last time.

"I knew you'd survive this, you have a good heart Rukia…" Shanibu mumbled, smiling down at the chart again.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and fiddled with the sheets underneath her fingers. This nurse was starting to make her uneasy.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, her voice again not the friendliest. Shanibu only shrugged and puckered her thin pink lips.

"I mean, patients who usually drink to this extent don't normally make it. But your heart was strong and you pulled through –made those flat boring lines become, well, jagged lines," Shanibu grinned and winked at Rukia, making a strange feeling erupt in her stomach.

"Are you sure we've never met before?" Rukia croaked, realizing too late how weak and dumb her voice sounded as she spoke. Rukia's fingers clenched around her sheets as she glared at Shanibu –who only shrugged and flipped back her pigtails once more.

"You should be getting to sleep now..." Shanibu hummed, putting down the chart. Rukia shook her head and crossed her arms over her petite chest.

"Why?" She asked defiantly as Shanibu sauntered over to her side and placed her palm on the bed sheet. Rukia scooted away from her hand and scowled deeper, keeping her guard up –still skeptical of this strange woman.

"Goodnight, Rukia," Shanibu whispered, smiling and giggling as Rukia's eyelids disobeyed her and began to grow heavy.

"But wait, I just woke up!" Rukia protested as she tried to sit up, but with a tired yawn she fell back down and glared hard at Shanibu before feeling herself shut down. "Wait..." She watched helplessly as Shanibu shut off the lights, smiling and backing away into the shadows of the small room –engulfing her in the darkness. The Spanish soap opera hummed in her ears as she slowly faded in and out of consciousness. The dim light of the TV was the last thing Rukia saw before she herself was out like a light. Strangely, she felt a smile tugging at her lips as she finally fell asleep to the hum of the TV.

**XxXxXxXx**

"You're a dumbass!" Tatsuki shouted at her childhood friend, slapping him upside the head as he sat in front of her like an idiot and cringed, cursing as he held his sore ear.

"Will you stop hitting me already!" Ichigo shouted angrily, cupping his ear in his palm and scowling up at the she-devil standing before him. He should've known it would be a mistake to come over here. After getting kicked out of the hospital, he was still a little down –hospitals were never a happy place for Ichigo. The happiest he could remember being in a hospital was being there when his twin baby sisters were born, which didn't last long when the only minutes old Karin spit up on him and proceeded to cry in his ear. He was only three then and already knew that one would be trouble.

With nowhere else to go, he decided to head home –only to find out that Karin and Yuzu were still out of town for some school camping trip, and that his father (being his stupid-ass father) was nowhere to be seen and gone doing who knows what, probably at that park terrorizing the kids again. And yes, although he loathed his father at that moment for not being home, the dumbest move was on his own part for forgetting his key inside and expecting the door to be unlocked. But of course, his father would never forget to lock the door if he was out –but oh yeah, he could forget to inform his only son that he'd be gone for who knows how long. Where could the damn man even be? Ichigo had his car for Christ sake, did he _walk_ to terrorize kids at the park?

Nevertheless, Ichigo stood for about ten minutes outside his house, pounding on the door and wondering why no one was answering before it dawned on him just where everyone was. He even considered the fact that his father was indeed inside and laughing on the other side of the door as he listened to his son yell for someone to open up. He wouldn't put it past him.

Ichigo wasn't a very patient person, so immediately after realizing his problem, he called Renji first to see if he could come over because he had nowhere else to go at the moment. Renji's reply?

"Sorry man, Tatsuki just sent me this wicked picture of her in her new boxing uniform and I'm kind of busy...admiring it... yeah uhm so maybe next time!"

Ichigo wish he could've counted all of the grunts he heard over the phone, but figured that very thought was just too gross. And since when did Tatsuki take up boxing? And why the hell did Renji need all freaking day to "admire" the damn picture? And why the freaking hell did he even answer the phone while he was doing that!

Ichigo sighed and called up his next option –surprisingly he thought of Orihime before he thought of Tatsuki. He knew Tatsuki would yell at him if she found out why he got kicked out of the hospital in the first place and he just wasn't in the mood. Besides, didn't Orihime still need some comforting? But when he called, he only got the voicemail, which was almost a shock because Orihime _always_ answered when he called. In fact, he usually only got a chance to hear the first ring before she'd pick up with a chipper "Hello Kurosaki-Kun!"

She must've been busy.

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo finally decided to call his worst nightmare and best friend. Strange combination.

When she picked up, the conversation went something like this:

"_What do you want, Strawberry?"_

"Is that how you always answer your phone?"

"_Nah, just when idiots call me,"_

"Oh haha, you think you're soooooo funny, donthca?"

"_Yes, in fact I do. Now, did you need something Kurosaki?"_

"Geez, you always get right to the point! Can't we ever just talk about life?"

"_What the hell do you want Kurosaki? I'm texting Renji and I'd like to proceed with that!"_

"Yeah well, don't worry about holding him up –he's keeping himself well entertained,"

"_What?"_

"Nothing, I'm coming over, okay? Bye!"

"_Wait, Ichigo no! I'm not dressed!"_

"I've seen you naked before Tatsuki, get over it –you don't have a butt."

"_...You really want to die don't you...?"_

"Well it's true..."

"_Shaddup! And don't come over! I won't answer the door!"_

"Who says I'm using the door?"

And with that, Ichigo hung up and proceeded in walking to Tatsuki's house with his usual smug smirk and confident stride in his step. He just needed something to take his mind off of Rukia and everything that had happened lately. He just needed some good fun and a decent conversation with a decent person –so why the hell was he going over to Tatsuki's house again?

He could hear her blushing over the phone at the mention of him seeing her naked before. It was nothing special, in fact it was a total accident and if he could take it back he would. They were about 16 at the time and the three of them –Renji included- were studying together for some dumb history test they all knew they'd flunk anyways. Renji went downstairs to get a drink of water –maybe juice, he wasn't so sure- leaving Ichigo and Tatsuki alone. Yes, that sounds romantic and everything, but really anything that has to do with Tatsuki cannot be considered as romantic.

Tatsuki was laying on the floor, going over a study guide she held above her head as Ichigo sat up in her bed with a textbook in his lap. Sounds like nothing's going to happen right? Well, hey, you're right! It was when Renji came back upstairs with his water –it might've been juice, still not sure- and tripped over his own backpack and spilled the liquids all over Tatsuki and her study guide. That was probably the first time Renji had ever been thrown out a window.

Anyways, to get on to the point, in her fits of anger, Tatsuki had totally forgotten who she was in the room with and proceeded to peel off her sticky clothes –still screaming about what an idiot Renji was. It wasn't until she was pretty much butt naked (only her socks remained) that she finally turned around to see Ichigo on the ground, bloody nose, red face, and rolling on the ground laughing so hard he was sure he had just peed himself. He pointed at her and threw his head back in laughter, gasping for breath as he wheezed about her non-existent butt. That was also the first time Ichigo had ever been thrown out a window.

Smirking at the memory, Ichigo approached his best friend's apartment complex and noted how there was a small sign in her window written in black sharpie, "ICHIGO DO NOT COME IN" Of course he had told her he wouldn't use the door, so like the gentlemen he was, he climbed the fire escape and broke into the window Tatsuki didn't expect for him to go through.

"What the hell, Ichigo! Get out!" Her voice had shrieked at him when she went into the kitchen to find him squeezing his way into the tiny sink window.

When he had finally gotten in and noticed that she indeed was walking around the house in her new boxing uniform –tiny red shorts and a black sports bra- he laughed again and pointed out _again_ how she had no butt. Blushing and fuming mad, Tatsuki put on a tank-top and sweat pants and sat Ichigo down on her bed, slapping him up across the head and yelled at him for breaking into her apartment. Stupidly thinking that was a good time to tell her about why he was there, Ichigo explained the situation –which only earned him another slap across the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you know better than to knock over vending machines!" Tatsuki yelled, grabbing her phone from her dresser as she glared at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and flopped down onto his back with his arms spread away from him. "_Especially_ in a hospital!"

"Whatever, you know you would've done the same thing," Ichigo yawned, watching in the corner of his eye as Tatsuki's fingers tapped each key lightly and she smirked before sending the text. She looked back up at him and her light expression disappeared almost instantly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't do it in a _hospital_!" Tatsuki barked. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she flipped it open with a smile, her eyes scanning the message. Ichigo almost envied the fact that she was texting her boyfriend; Rukia didn't even have a cell phone, he could never text her gooey lovey dovey sweet nothings with hearts and smiley faces –well actually, that wasn't so bad now that he thought about it.

Tatsuki typed her reply and sighed as she pressed send. Looking up again, she scowled and sat on top of her dresser.

"Ichigo, why do you always do this?" Tatsuki asked, looking at him with a hard expression. There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Ichigo finally sat up and scoffed.

"What're you talking about, Arisawa?"

Tatsuki pursed her lips and narrowed her gaze at him.

"I mean, why is it every time you screw up, you come to me? And I'm left trying to be your therapist and pick you back up?" Tatsuki flipped open her phone as it vibrated once again.

Ichigo's expression darkened for a moment before flashing back to his calm features and he was glad Tatsuki was too engrossed in her phone to catch it.

"I didn't think I was that much of a bother... fine, I'll just leave-" Ichigo got up from the bed, which creaked as his weight lifted off of it, and made his way to her bedroom door, but Tatsuki caught him by his collar and pulled him back, throwing him back down on the bed –creaking again as his weight fell back onto it. He landed with an oof and glared at her as he bounced.

"Don't be so dramatic pretty boy. I didn't mean it like that," Tatsuki mumbled, tapping the keys on her phone. "I just want to know why you trust me so much," Tatsuki pressed down on the send key and looked up at Ichigo to watch his expression. His face was blank and he shrugged his shoulders.

"All I did was knock over a vending machine, why's it such a big deal?"

"Not the point, idiot,"

"Fine, flat booty!" Tatsuki glared hard at him and snarled, almost chucking her phone at him but resisting when she got a text. They held a staring contest for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was nearly less than 20 seconds. Tatsuki's phone once again vibrated and interrupted the moment, which Ichigo was actually glad and thankful for. He'd have to thank Renji for that later.

He watched silently as Tatsuki read the message carefully before puckering her lips and glancing up at Ichigo through her bangs. Without even replying, Tatsuki flipped the phone closed and placed it on her dresser beside her dangling legs. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow and took a quick glimpse at the bright electric blue device Tatsuki had ignored rather than jumping on it like it was the last burger in the world.

"Forget about that, let's just hang out today..." Tatsuki offered easily with a slight smirk. She kicked her legs back and forth, watching Ichigo's expression change from curious to downright suspicious.

"What makes you say that…?" Ichigo almost interrogated, scowling at his childhood friend as he slowly sat up. Tatsuki only grinned and jumped off of the dresser.

"C'mon, sour puss! When was the last time you just had a little fun? I know you must've been pretty stressed lately with this whole Rukia thing and everything," Tatsuki pressed on, briskly walking over to her closet. She slid open the door and began to slide over hangers of clothes. "Don't you just want to relax for awhile? I know hospitals make you uneasy," she spoke aloud, not even looking at him, but instead her attention on the dark purple t-shirt she pulled out.

Ichigo stared at her back, watching as she pulled out multiple shirts only to put them back with a quick glance at them as if she had to have the perfect outfit for the occasion. Tatsuki was never one to dwell on what she wore; she was more of the grab and go kind of girl. He even saw her once wearing pajamas pants with a bright orange t-shirt that made her look like a muscular pumpkin.

Tatsuki puffed her cheeks at a pair of jeans she pulled out and threw it on the dresser opposite Ichigo and continued her search.

"So what do you say? You wanna hang with me and Renji for the rest of the day?" Tatsuki called over her shoulder as she pulled out the dark purple t-shirt she first picked out. She turned around and quirked up an eyebrow at her companion, waiting for his answer.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. Well, he did need time to just get away from everything and relax. A good outing with his two best friends would be good for him –it'd be nice to just kick back for once. He looked up at Tatsuki who was now going through her drawers, most likely looking for clean underwear. She had no shame in pulling out a pair of boxers and throwing them on top of the dresser along with her other articles of clothing.

He shrugged and mumbled a "sure." Tatsuki turned around with a smirk before grabbing her phone and finally texting a reply to an awaiting Renji. Her fingers tapped away wildly before she shut it close with an almost evil grin and tossed it to the bed.

Ichigo watched it bounce and swatted it away as it brushed his hand.

"So where're we going?"

Tatsuki grabbed the shirt on her dresser and lazily pulled it over her tank-top. Taking hold of the black boxers, she shot Ichigo a mischievous look and only chuckled darkly as she took long strides towards her bathroom.

"Tattoo parlor!' Tatsuki shouted, entering the bathroom and laughing evilly.

"Wait, what-"Ichigo was cut off by the slamming of the bathroom door, Tatsuki's way of shutting him up.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Ichigo, what the hell do you have on your arm?" Rukia asked, nearly shouting as her boyfriend came to stand by her bed side, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and a tired scowl painted on his face. He groaned a short reply and leaned his body to the left slightly, putting his weight on his left foot and turning slightly to hide the arm from Rukia's view. But she was persistent and frowned when he turned his body from her, going as far to growl at him.

When she had woken up finally earlier before Ichigo had arrived, she was almost startled to realize that she felt no pain whatsoever. She wasn't sore and stiff like she figured she would be and she didn't even have to crack her neck –which was more than a relief.

The first thing she did was clear her throat to check to see if it would hurt and the only thing she felt was a tingle, if even that. There was absolutely no pain at all. Even her stomach didn't have that queasy feeling that made her want to jolt out of bed and throw up. She wasn't sure how long she had spent in the hospital, but she knew she didn't have to spend any more time there with how she was feeling. Even when another nurse had come in, she was told that she was progressing fine and that it was actually quite the miracle that she was recovering so fast. Rukia had practically beamed at that and thanked the male nurse as he left with a smile and a salute –a strange gesture to her, but she took it as a kind goodbye anyways.

With absolutely no pain, Rukia took her recovery another step further. Even to her disbelief, she began to sing. She hit low notes, high notes, and even monotone notes; of course she was totally off key and probably hit one or two notes correctly, but her throat felt just fine. She took it far enough to do a little victory dance in her bed. She was just so glad to have the pain be over –what was she thinking before? What in God's name could have possibly possessed her to think drinking herself silly would solve any problems she had? Now that she thought about it, she was being quite ridiculous with the way she had handled her situation. There were people out there who had it worst, much worst, and yet there she was with her pretty little house, designer clothes, perfect boyfriend (although at the time she was positive that no longer implied) people who loved her, people she loved, more than excellent grades, and fine dining meals from Byakuya's servants sometimes on a daily basis (they were hired some time around when Hisana had become too ill to do the cooking and God forbid Rukia try to cook anything that involved a stove, or a microwave for that matter).

She had it all, and she wanted to sacrifice it all because of the boyfriend that died 3 years ago, the constant teasing at school, the death of a close loved one, and her own fault of thinking her perfect boyfriend would ever do something so ludicrous.

Thinking of it now, Rukia wanted to slap herself for her stupidity.

People die –that hit her home. She was aware of that, very, very aware of that fact. Nothing last forever; not even pain. She'd get over it soon or later, and yes it would always be in the back of her mind, nagging away at her until she cried –but that's where it would end. She refused to let something like this ever happen again. Her own self pity would not consume her to the point of taking her life; not again. Of course, she wasn't a robot, and sometimes the thought of her sister, or her father, or maybe Kaien, hell even Momo –sometimes it would get to her, she knew that. There was no avoiding it, but she had to be stronger than that. She couldn't let herself do that anymore...she had seen what it done to Ichigo and Orihime...she wouldn't put them through that again.

Rukia had to get used to life; people won't always be around, no matter how much you love them. Friends won't always stick around, not even for the sake of popularity. Boyfriends will make mistakes, no matter how perfect you may picture them. And not everyone will like you, especially when they're convinced you killed someone. Well, that last one wasn't really a part of a normal person's life, but you get the picture.

Rukia dwelled on those facts for a while, scribbling drawings onto a pad a kind nurse had given her prior her awakening. She had been quite bored with the Spanish soap operas and needed something to get her mind off of everything. Drawing and painting always brought her peace, no matter what or where. So far, she had drawn a pretty damn good picture of a bird flying across an ocean.

She had busied herself with that for the past hour until suddenly Ichigo came through the door, slowly opening it as it creaked because he figured she was sleeping and didn't want to wake her. He came into the room a bit startled to see her up and awake, drawing and staring at him carefully as he entered the bright room. He grinned at her nervously and it was then that she knew he had done something stupid; well something more stupid than knocking over a vending machine.

Immediately questioning him as he came in, she had pushed away her drawing pad and set the pencil aside. He looked around the room with a bit skittish behavior that only made her even more suspicious. Slowly, he fully entered the room and cleared his throat as he stepped in closer to her bed. She took one look at him and gasped as her eyes came to his left arm. Leaning forward –which Ichigo didn't expect since he figured her stomach would still hurt- she grabbed at him, only for him to pull away with that dumb nervous smile again. At that point she was just annoyed.

It was when he refused to let her touch him that she asked the question, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and grumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over your stupidity! Now, what the hell is on your damn arm!" Rukia tried again, irritated and frowning. She followed Ichigo's movement as he slowly turned to his left and gave Rukia a perfect view of his arm. He pulled down the bandage leisurely and revealed his arm to her. His _tattooed_ arm.

Of course it wasn't his full arm, he wasn't that stupid. It was just on his shoulder, but it was still a shocker, and Rukia played that part well.

Her mouth was agape and her eyes widened like saucers.

"Oh. My. Gawd... Ichigo... Oh my gawd, Ichigo, what did you do!" Rukia shouted, reaching her fingers to touch the inked display on her boyfriend's shoulder, only for him to swat away her fingers and put back the bandage.

"You can't touch it yet –it's still really sore and uhm... wet..." Ichigo mumbled, securing the bandage. Rukia only gave him a bewildered look and sat straight up.

"I'm in the freaking hospital, and you go _and get a tattoo?"_ Rukia cried, reaching once again for Ichigo, this time to slap him up across the head, but he caught her wrist.

"C-calm down Rukia! Geez, why does everybody want to slap me today..." Ichigo mumbled, a firm grip on her wrist. She should've known his dumb touch would make all of her anger melt away from her. Her eyes softened and she shook her head at him, eyeing the bandage.

"Why did you get a tattoo, Ichigo? Please just explain that to me," Rukia sighed, still frowning. It wasn't that she had a thing against tattoos, she actually thought it was a beautiful way of expressing art, but it just wasn't something she imagined Ichigo doing. And she always thought of tattoos of a way to symbolize something, what exactly was he symbolizing?

"Alright, just relax, ok babe?"

"Don't call me that…"

"After all this time and I _still_ can't call you babe?"

Rukia shot him a warning look.

"No." Rukia stated flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. "It sounds stupid," she continued, looking at him pointedly. "Stop changing the subject, and tell me why you got that," Rukia gestured towards the bandage with a nod of her head and waited for his reply. He shifted from foot to foot and carefully leaned in, bringing his lips to her forehead before proceeding. "Don't try to butter me up!" Rukia barked at him as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo chuckled darkly, trailing light kisses over her collarbone.

"Fuck you..." Rukia moaned, trying to push him away with no affect whatsoever. Ichigo gave her another chuckle, pecked her lips, and shot her a suggestive look, and then pulled back far enough to admire her dark blush. "I hate when you do that, so just tell me why you got that because I'm nowhere near mad now," Rukia grumbled, irritated, but indeed not angry.

Ichigo smirked and nodded his head.

"Alright, so you know how I got kicked out, right?" He said, stroking her hand still in his grasp. Rukia nodded her head numbly. "Well, I was locked out of my house so I went over to Tatsuki's house to hangout, but she just wanted to 'sext' Renji..." Ichigo cringed at that thought, noticing Rukia's expression go from numb to surprised and then back to numb when he caressed the length of her arm. "So anyways, while she was texting him, he told her about the new tattoo he wanted to get. Tatsuki then said she wanted one as well. And naturally, she ended up dragging me along and well... yeah I got a tattoo..." Ichigo peered at her through his bangs and noticed that numb look was gone and she was frowning again. He sighed and tugged at her hand. "C'mon, Rukia, it's not that bad,"

Rukia shook her head.

"I know, I know, I'm just kind of shocked... What did you get anyways? I didn't get a good look at it."

Ichigo hesitantly pulled the bandage away and gave Rukia another look. He blushed deeply as she took in the picture and words written in fancy script below it. He watched as Rukia gasped and then smiled warmly.

Looking up at him, her eyes grew soft and affectionate. How could she possibly be mad at him with a tattoo like that?

"Oh, Ichigo..." Rukia breathed his name, almost lost for words as she truly admired the art on his arm.

It was raven black butterfly, spreading its wings apart, ready to take off it wasn't already flying, but it was beautiful. As if that wouldn't take her breath away, right below that were the words "It's the moments together that change us forever."

"It's a pretty girly tattoo in my opinion, but for some reason I just really liked it when I saw it and I had to get it. Much better than the stupid baboon/monkey thing Renji got on his ankle, as if he didn't already have enough dumb tattoos covering his body. At least Tatsuki got a pretty cool tattoo of herself round house kicking a punching bag," Ichigo chuckled at the memory of Tatsuki yelping (something he nearly ever heard from the tomboy) as she first got stuck with the vibrating needle against her skin. It took awhile to calm her down...

"I love it! It's about your mother, right?" Rukia whispered gently, reaching to touch it but retracting her hand as she remembered it was still sore. Ichigo blushed for a moment and mumbled something underneath his breath, too low for her to hear or understand, but she didn't mind and continued to admire the art. She smiled and looked up at his amber eyes, seeing that look she loved and knew was only reserved for her and her only; that thought gave her a warm feeling and it showed on her face that lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I thought you'd like it,"

"I do,"

Ichigo leaned in once more and pecked her perfectly plump lips, smirking into the simple kiss and enjoying the light shade of pink that coloured Rukia's cheeks. He'd never get tired of that colour on her face.

But his amusement was short lived when the door creaked open and in stepped the one and only; Kuchiki Byakuya. And he didn't look happy.

Rukia turned towards the visitor, ready to ask them for some privacy, but she stopped mid sentence and shut her mouth after immediately gasping. In some strange panic dance, Rukia stammered for Ichigo to leave and pushed on his chest, willing him to go right away while she tried to turn him so that his left arm wouldn't be seen by the hawk like eyes of the elder Kuchiki. Nervously, she chuckled and shooed her boyfriend away, all the while keeping her eyes trained on Byakuya's next move.

His eyes were their usual cold and lifeless shade of dark purple. He looked tired though, as if he had been up all night, and judging by the barely evident (but still noticeable) lines under his eyes, she figured that's exactly what had happened. His suit was nice and clean and held no trace of wrinkles or lint. His hair didn't seem as perfect as it normally did, but it still looked much better than she could ever do with her hair. Byakuya stood tall and sturdy, his shoulders broad and his face slender like usual. There was no difference in him, except maybe the aura he had brought in with him –which was not cold like she would have expected. Disappointment was heavy in the air, as well in his judging eyes.

Ichigo cleared his throat, breaking the silence and causing the elder Kuchiki to send a cold look his way. Rukia inwardly cringed at the awkward atmosphere and wished Byakuya had never showed up. She only hoped Ichigo wouldn't say anything stupid for once, just this once.

"Hah...nice weather we're having today, don't you think Byakuya?" Ichigo nervously chuckled, scratching at a non-existent itch in the back of his head.

Well, the thought was nice to at least consider.

"It's Kuchiki." Byakuya spoke coldly, eyeing Ichigo with distaste.

"What?"

"You do not call me Byakuya. I am Kuchiki to you."

A vein popped in Ichigo's head and he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Rukia noted the rebellious look in Ichigo's eyes kick in and it was in that moment she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Ichigo, just leave!" Rukia growled at him through her teeth, clenching her jaw and hoping Byakuya didn't hear. If Ichigo _did_ hear her, he didn't let on any indication of the fact.

"Hah, excuse me?" Ichigo spoke, cocking up his eyebrow in a way that invited nothing but trouble. Rukia inwardly groaned and rubbed her temple. Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed, slightly shocked and irritated with Ichigo's response. He took a deadly step forward and Rukia felt the room grow cold.

"Did I stutter?"

'_C'mon, just say no, Ichigo! Say, no Mr. Kuchiki! You did not stutter! I was wrong! I'm an idiot, and you were right because you're superior to me-'_

"Well maybe if the sound of the pole up your ass wasn't so loud, I would've heard you."

'_Holy shit, he did not just say that to him!'_

Something seemed to set off in Byakuya's mind like a bomb exploding in a very small room –obliterating the walls and sending anyone in a 100 mile radius flying. The room felt more like a glacier now and Rukia wouldn't be surprised if ice cycles began to form on the roof.

Byakuya looked down at Ichigo with a hard glare, one in which that would usually freeze a person's heart and make them drop dead at his feet, but Ichigo was unnerved and only answered Byakuya's chilling glower with a snide smirk.

"Listen to me rookie, and listen well. I am not someone whom you'll wish to upset and burn your bridges with. I have connections around the world so strong that if I were to press number 6 on my speed dial, the mob would be in here in 10 seconds flat; ready to annihilate you without a second thought. Do not press me, don't even think about trying to toy with me because I will assure you that I am _not_ someone to be played. I don't know if I look like some mindless XBOX game you may frequently play in your free time –which I'm sure you have plenty of considering I can't imagine you doing anything else with your life and lack of skills- but you will not play with me as if I am one. Do you comprehend me, or shall I speak slower and dumb down my vocabulary in order for you to understand me to the full extent?" Byakuya did not miss a beat nor did he even stop to take a breath. He straightened his tie, his eyes locked on Ichigo and his glare did not dare to waver the slightest bit. Even Rukia felt chills and she wasn't even the one on the other side of Byakuya's assault. It came to a shock to both Kuchikis when Ichigo only chuckled and dared to take another deadly step closer to the fire as if he were holding gasoline in his hands.

"Talk all you want, _Byakuya,"_ Ichigo spit the word like venom and jerked his head in Rukia's direction. He smirked at her through the corner of his liquid eyes. "But at the end of the day, I'm the one bringing her home. I highly doubt you know somebody that can make Rukia moan like I can-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, flustered and pressing her hand to her flushed red cheek. She glared at him and wished she had the strength to jump out of that bed and slap the knowing grin off of his face. "B-Byakuya! He's lying! He's a liar!" Rukia pointed accusingly at Ichigo, knowing well that he was indeed _not_ a liar and he had made her moan on several different occasions because of his skillful tongue and smooth, quick hands that worked a number on her. Of course, she wasn't allowed to admit that kind of thing to her _brother in-law_, but for some reason, Ichigo really insisted on getting his ass whooped today.

"Oh, please! Rukia, you know no other guy could ever make you pant their name-"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Rukia barked, ignoring Byakuya's gaze from her rude slander.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya called Ichigo's name, a deadly serious tone very evident in his voice. This time, Ichigo get goose bumps when Byakuya called his name so callously. They locked eyes and a part of Ichigo knew that if he didn't comply with whatever Byakuya was about to request, he'd need his own hospital bed. "Leave. Now."

Rukia would've kicked him out herself if he didn't obey this time, but luckily Ichigo finally dug into his bag of stupidity and found some common sense. He put up his hands, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Alright, alright I'll leave. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Ichigo smirked, watching the dangerous look flicker in Byakuya's eyes. Ignoring the silent threat, Ichigo walked over to Rukia's side and planted a peck on her awaiting lips. "I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

Rukia nodded, already pushing on his chest to leave.

Ichigo passed Byakuya, chuckling, opened the door and left as it creaked behind him.

There was an awkward silence for a long time where no one talked or dared to even breathe too loud. The only sounds penetrating the room were the almost silent beeps from the monitors. Rukia fidgeted nervously in her sheets and half of her wished Ichigo had actually stayed to get rid of the weird air in the room.

Byakuya wasn't saying a word, but instead he had somehow strode over to the window in between the time Ichigo had said goodbye and left. He was looking out the window, staring blankly at passing cars with no interest, his hands deep in his pockets and his posture perfectly straight. For a moment, Rukia really did wonder if maybe there was a pole up there keeping him so straight and balanced.

The silence seemed to last hours, though she knew only a few seconds in reality had passed. But it was when an entire minute of knowing even speaking, that she finally made a move to say something to the man in the suit.

She cleared her throat, ready to speak up, but as if he had read her mind, Byakuya beat her to it.

"Rukia, do you know what the house looks like right now?" His tone was cold and tired, almost menacing but not quite there. Rukia clamped her mouth shut and looked down at the sheets over her legs. She didn't know what the house looked like to be honest. After her third –or maybe even second- bottle of vodka, everything was hazy. She had no recollection of what she had done or who she had hurt, or even what she may have broken and destroyed. She knew for a fact that she had definitely destroyed any trust whatsoever that Byakuya had for her. He probably lost all respect for her –if he even had any to begin with. She had really messed up this time, and she knew that, and she was ashamed.

She didn't know how to answer Byakuya and she was glad he was avoiding looking at her and instead keeping his eyes trained on what was outside the window. If he were to see the shame on her face right now, he'd be disgusted if not horrified with her.

There was another long silent pause between them. Usually, his cold and stoic demeanor would bother her, but right now she couldn't really blame him if he hated her for what she had done.

He was struggling enough with the loss of his wife –did he really need a rebellious teen throwing a tantrum and flipping his house upside down? The house he had worked so hard to afford? Did she have that right?

"I... I'm sorry..." Rukia croaked, averting her eyes to her sheet covered feet and wondering if even her toes felt as embarrassed as she did.

Byakuya once again said nothing and let the silence engulf her. She'd rather have him yelling at her than not saying anything at all; this was just torture.

"Rukia, do you think Hisana would be proud of what you did?"

Rukia held her breath and felt her chest contract to the question. She knew the answer to that and it pretty much hit her home. She sucked in a quick breath and closed her eyes, afraid that any minute she'd start crying in front of the one man she _refused _to show weakness in front of.

But he was right.

"Do you think your sister would be happy to know that the little girl she's been raising on her own since you were 12 decided to kill herself by drinking herself to near death? Tell me, Rukia, what do you think she'd say?" To her surprise, Byakuya's cold and scolding tone didn't make her angry like it usually did; mostly because she just knew she was the one in the wrong this time. If Hisana were here, she'd be on her knees, sobbing and shaking and bawling about the fact that her baby sister would even think of doing something so horrific, not to mention acting upon it. The moment her lips wrapped around that slick bottle and she felt the bitter drink slide down her throat like acid –she had known this was a mistake. There was that nagging voice in the back of her head telling her this was wrong, and yet she hadn't listened.

Rukia eyes studied Byakuya's rigid stance, his large hands stuffed in his pockets; she imagined them clenching and unclenching. He stood tall and straight, and yet Rukia could still sense that he was doing everything in his control not to just fall over and let the grief he had on his shoulder collapse with him. But Byakuya was not a man of weakness, she knew this much. He was a man of pride so strong that he'd sacrifice probably an arm just to show his determination.

Rukia wondered if maybe that was why he was always so firm and strict –he'd been carrying around the weight of internal sadness and it was eating him alive, leaving nothing behind but a broken man and a corpse so perfect and uptight that there was no room for even laughter. Not even a smile.

She stayed silent, her throat clogged up suddenly, and waited for him to continue instead of expecting her answer; one she wouldn't be able to give at the moment.

The room felt oddly colder and ever so slowly, Byakuya turned around to finally face Rukia. He didn't meet her eyes yet, he didn't have to.

Rukia took in his posture and how he stood as if he were terribly tired, but was doing all he could to just be here. His eyes, even though they weren't looking at her, were incredibly dark and sad. They were still cold and callous, judging even, but he looked incredibly sad and remorseful. He was staring past her head at the wall, eyes slightly glossy and distance.

"Rukia," she heard her name before she even saw his lips move. Her body was stiff and she felt entire being stiffen under the gaze of Kuchiki Byakuya. He was looking directly at her with those bone chilling eyes, peering right into her very soul. Rukia suddenly felt very uncomfortable under Byakuya's unnerving stare. She shifted awkwardly in her bed and fidgeted until Byakuya's finally spoke again.

"I don't think you realize what effects your actions have on the people around you, and not just the people who love you –but the people who'd go beyond that distinctive word and take a bullet for you. You have not only put the Kurosaki boy in terrible distress, but as well as Miss Inoue who has done nothing, but give you her kindness. Don't you think she deserves more?" Byakuya paused, pointedly looking at Rukia with his daring eyes. He wanted an answer this time.

Rukia numbly nodded her head, eyes cast down away from her brother in-law's cold eyes. "Yes,"

Byakuya regarded her answer indifferently and continued, clenching his left fist tightly in his pocket.

"If you were to die, Rukia, did you really think nobody would miss you? Did you think you dying would ultimately solve everything and it would all just be fine? Take into consideration that you actually have people who care. Think about how much hurt and pain you've bestowed among your friends and family," Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the word 'family' and watched as Rukia tensed even more if possible. "You may not believe this Rukia, but I actually care for you. More than you know."

Rukia hesitantly looked up to sought for Byakuya's eyes, but he was once again facing the window, looking out at the passing cars. It seemed unreal, what he had just said. She almost wanted to ask him to repeat himself just so that she could be clear that she heard him right, but stopped herself.

Byakuya was silent for a long time. Rukia could barely hear him breathing and if it weren't for the fact that he was standing, she would've thought he was as good as dead. He was perfectly still, which still kind of amazed her, considering that she couldn't be still for more than a few minutes before she had to start moving again because her brain was always going and moving and running. Byakuya's mind seemed to always be on one track, one path, one song and he ran it over and over and over again –he never strayed from that route. But today, it seemed as if his mind was all over the place. His eyes were somewhere else. His body was in one place, but his mind was in another. It was like he was thinking of everything at once, trying to concentrate on her, but thoughts kept nagging constantly at him.

Rukia sighed and stared at the back of his head. What was wrong with her? Why was she repeatedly making mistakes left and right?

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Byakuya... I don't know what's wrong with me-"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Rukia." Byakuya turned his head slightly, glancing at her through the corner of his eyes. Rukia clamped her mouth shut and settled back into the comfort of her pillow. "You're perfectly fine the way you are. Which is exactly why I don't understand why you make the decisions you do. You make good grades, you enjoy art and that is rare for someone of your age and your ability to make such creations on a canvas is admirable. You can't just throw everything away because of some downfalls in your life. You think you're the only one with bad days? Bad months? Bad years, you think you're the only constantly unhappy and seeking comfort in others laughter... because you know it's something you've lost a long time ago? Who says you're the only one hurting?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I don't think like that. I-"

Byakuya's phone rang in his coat pocket and Rukia shut her mouth, once again interrupted to get her point across. She watched with slightly annoyed eyes as the older Kuchiki reached into his pocket and pulled out the lit up cellular device and flipped it open, bringing it to his ear.

The little voice on the other end talked quickly before going silent for almost two whole seconds, and then started up again. It sounded like an angry male and Byakuya only nodded his head, his eyebrows furrowed in slight distress.

"Yes, I understand." The line went dead and Byakuya sighed, quietly shoving the phone back into his coat pocket without another word. He gave Rukia one more look over, his eyes still cold, but more relaxed. They locked eyes for what seemed like only seconds and then he took long strides over to the door and slowly opened it. It creaked again as he held the door handle for a moment and stared out into the hall.

Ichigo was still waiting in the hall, slumped over in a chair, lightly snoring. Just for a fraction of a second, Byakuya's eyes softened and he cracked the smallest smile and then just like that it was gone. '_He stayed?'_

Turning to glance at Rukia, he noticed she was still watching his movements carefully. He took one step out of the door and nodded at her slowly.

"Goodbye, Rukia. I've had the house cleaned. You may come home whenever you feel necessary. I'd like for it to be soon." With that, Byakuya left and closed the door softly behind him, leaving Rukia to stare at the spot he once occupied. She took in everything he had said tonight, letting it soak into her mind.

Could it be possible by some wild chance, Byakuya had a heart? Did he actually care? He seemed different tonight. His eyes were still cold, but he looked sad and hurt, as if her actions really had taken a toll on him. He was tired, she could tell that much. He had been worrying and stressing over what to do. He was slightly frazzled by the situation, but he didn't show that –she could just tell with the way his voice was so terse and he was incredibly tense and rigid.

Rukia dropped her head into her heads and heaved a heavy sigh. The door creaked open once more and she slowly looked up, expecting to see Byakuya, but felt the corners of her mouth tug into a smile when she saw Ichigo instead. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked over to her side and pecked her forehead.

"How'd it go?" He asked, firmly holding her shoulder and massaging the junction of her collarbone. She hummed softly and shook her head with a smile, sad smile.

"I'm not sure," Rukia admitted, relaxing into Ichigo's soothing touch. "Byakuya seemed really stressed this time. I think I really messed up, Ichigo. I went too far-"

"Shh, you did what you felt was right-"

"I wish everyone would stop interrupting me..." Rukia mumbled humorously. Ichigo just grumbled something under his breath and kissed the top of her head.

"Only trying to help," he murmured against her hair. "Besides, he came out and woke me up and told me to tell you sorry about leaving; business stuff. He cares about, you know." Ichigo kissed her cheek and she turned and looked at him, nodding.

"Yeah, I know,"

"You ready to go home?" Ichigo tapped her nose and shoved his hands back into his pockets. Rukia scrunched her face up, getting a low chuckle from her boyfriend.

"Already?"

"Yes, already, dummy. It's been like three days; how long do you want to be pampered by strange nurses and nosy doctors?"

"Well –and I'm not a dummy- I just thought I'd be here longer," Rukia pouted and flicked his abdomen. Ichigo caught her hand and grinned.

"Too bad princess, I'm taking you home... like, now." Ichigo played with her tiny digits and scoffed. "So let's go,"

"What? Don't you need to check me out or something?" Rukia frowned and balled her hand into a fist just to annoy him.

"Byakuya took care of that as he was leaving. You're free to go," He pried her hand open again and drew small patterns on her palm.

"So, I can pretty much just leave right now...?" Rukia tried balling her fist again, but Ichigo trapped her fingers with his.

"Yes, my dear, you can. I'll just go grab your clothes and you can change and then we'll leave. And we can go home," he kissed her palm and grinned.

"Which home?"

Ichigo's grin grew wider. He loved the idea of Rukia considering both the Kuchiki and Kurosaki household her homes, but frankly, they were. She was family to them and they welcomed her with open arms. Karin had begun to finally take a liking to Rukia, and Yuzu practically adored her. There was no doubting his father didn't love Rukia like his own daughter already. And Ichigo himself, well he had fallen head over heels with her and would take her into his home as family in a heartbeat. She had three homes really; one with Byakuya, one with him, and then the one in his heart –the one home that could and would never falter or fall. It was a warm home that he accepted her wholly into.

"Rukia, I think it'd be best if I brought you to Byakuya," he flicked her pouting lip and laughed as she cursed and sucked it back in. "And it's not that I don't want you with me –trust me, I do- but you guys have plenty to discuss," Ichigo kissed her puckered lips and chuckled as she moaned against his mouth and brought her hand to cup his face.

Pulling back, they locked eyes and Rukia felt the flurry of butterflies unleash from their barracks and attack her tummy head on. She knew her face must've been so red right now, but she didn't care. Her heart increased in beats and the monitor beeped rapidly. Slowly, a smile pulled at her lips and she knew that the grin Ichigo held was because he knew what she was thinking. Their lips connected once again and with gentle strokes of his tongue, Ichigo pried his way lovingly into her awaiting mouth. They melted against each other. Rukia sighed contently when he pulled away, her lips puffy and pink.

Stroking his cheek, she smiled and felt more butterflies unfold in the depths of her belly when Ichigo returned her loving gaze and flashed his undeniably fascinating grin.

"I love you," she murmured, her chest feeling light. He pecked her lips once more and firmly held her hand.

"I love you too,"

For some reason, even when he had already said it before, the second time sounded just as pleasant. Her heart skipped around in her chest. Her body felt warm. Her mind was fuzzy and her lips were suddenly very needy of his.

"Let's go home," with that said, Rukia nodded and pulled him in again to meet his irresistible lips with hers.

**Woop woop ! Chapter complete ! Thanks for everything guys; I send you much love ;D 230 reviews ! Really , you guys are so amazing and I love you all so much ! My heart swells with love and appreciation , you have no idea ! I hope you've enjoyed this story , it's been a two year project and I never really thought I'd ever get this far with it ! It's an honour to know that so many people have enjoyed what I put out , because I really do try ! Thank you guys ! **

**Two more chapters , and we'll finally be done . That might come even closer; I've already written two epilogues for this story (I just couldn't wait!) But I don't know which one to use... what do you guys think ? I don't want to tell you what it's about because that would just ruin the fun . But should I go with the happy ending , or the bitter sweet ending ? Let me know soon please ! Or maybe I should just put in both ? I don't know , give me your input(:**

**I hope you enjoyed ! I'm sincerely sorry for any grammar , punctuation , capitalization , or spelling errors ! Much love !**

**REVIEW! Flames or Iceflakes!**

**XOXO~ Chappy-Is-Mine**


	26. Prom Night

**PROM NIGHT(: **

**ENOUGH SAID (INSERT HEARTS HERE)**

**RATED M...LIKE SERIOUSLY, THIS HAS SOME VERY MATURE CONTENT... AS IN LANGUAGE… SUGGESTIVE TALKING… AND SEXUAL THEMES…(: ENJOY :D !**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**Like I said before...it's rated M for a reason…**

_**Disclaimer: **_**This will never ever in a million years happen !**

Ichigo's arms were wound around Rukia's tiny waist, pulling her flush against him as they swayed from side to side to the slow music playing from the large speakers on the stage. Their eyes were closed and Ichigo barely craned his neck to rest his forehead against Rukia's, mostly because she had chosen to wear heels tonight. Ichigo inwardly smile at how beautiful she looked in the florescent lights in her purple gown and silver heels. She looked like a princess, minus the crown, but she certainly deserved one. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy bun at the top of her head with lose, curly strands of ebony hair falling around her cheeks and she had even clipped back her stray hair with a dark mauve butterfly clip she had bought some time ago. She wore light make up; mascara, blush, eye shadow, and lip gloss that had worn off from her first cup of punch. Orihime had done most of her makeup of course and she even did her hair for her.

Rukia's dress was a short sleeved purple number that ended just above her knees and flowed off of her hips like a big lavender waterfall. It hugged tight to her stomach, before swirling around the rest of her body.

Only an hour before, Rukia was in her room with Orihime who was picking out what Rukia should wear in her hair –it was a life or death decision on rather the clip should match her dress or if they should go with silver. Orihime picked up a blue clip she slid out from her dress pocket and held it up to Rukia's hair before shaking her head, dissatisfied, deciding that blue made no sense. Orihime's prom wasn't until next week so she didn't have anything to do tonight, except maybe study for finals, but she was the third smartest in her class so she didn't worry much about it. Rukia had called her in a panic because she had bought a dress the other day that she absolutely loved, but she had nothing to go with it and no idea what to do with her hair or makeup. Orihime had come right over, her makeup kit and hair supplies tucked under both of her arms.

Rukia sat in front of her vanity, staring at herself with her hair up in some fancy up-do Orihime skillfully and quickly did with a bunch of hairspray and bobby pins. She sighed and admired the wonderful makeup Orihime applied and only hoped that Ichigo would think she looked as beautiful as she felt.

Orihime held up the silver clip to Rukia's hair, squinting her eyes inquisitively at the small thing in her hand. She pouted and held up the purple one instead. Frowning, she brought back the silver one.

"Orihime, is it really that important?" Rukia looked at her friend through the reflection of the mirror and watched as she gasped and pulled her hands to her hips.

"Of course it's important, Rukia-san! This clip determines rather you have enough purple, too much purple-"

"But it's mauve…"

"And if you have too just buy a new dress altogether!" Orihime exasperated, ignoring Rukia's input and bringing up the purple clip once more to examine it against Rukia's dress. Orihime hummed softly as she worked, perfecting Rukia's makeup and taking her hair down to put it up into something even fancier and complicated. Sooner or later she finally decided on putting the mauve clip in, using it to hold back the random strands of hair that fell in front of Rukia's eyes. Orihime stepped back, placing her hands on Rukia's shoulders, and admiring her work through the mirror. She grinned at Rukia's reflection and watched her petite friend do the same.

"Oh, Orihime, it looks wonderful!" Rukia gasped, bringing up her hands to lightly touch her hair before Orihime quickly swatted her hands away and told her not to touch it or she'd bite her fingers off. Rukia laughed and slowly stood to examine herself in the full length mirror of her room.

"You look so beautiful, Rukia-san," Orihime whispered, holding her hand to her mouth and the other on her hip. "My oh my, how they grow so fast!"

Rukia laughed again and twirled around to get a full view of herself and was pleasantly surprised to find that she actually liked what she saw in the mirror. Her dress flowed off her body and her hair curled and framed her face, while she looked into the face of eyes with eyeliner and eye shadow and mascara and lip gloss and blush; a bunch of junk she would normally never use unless she was attending one of Byakuya's formal parties. But the image staring back at her was grinning and smiling, looking beautiful in a deep purple dress that showed off her subtle curves and Rukia couldn't help, but feel overwhelmed with it all. A part of her could hardly believe it.

"I still can't fathom why Ichigo's taking me to prom anyways," Rukia chuckled as she shook her head and smoothed her hands down the length of her torso. She looked through the mirror to see Orihime behind her, gaping at her as if she had just said the stupidest thing. "What?"

Orihime rolled her grey eyes and stepped forward, placing her hands on her small friend's shoulders. She smiled prettily and shook her head.

"You are crazy, Rukia-san. Kurosaki-kun loves you, why else would he take you!" Orihime squeezed Rukia's shoulders and shot her another pretty smile. Rukia only shrugged and looked off to the side of the room, glancing at a discarded pencil case and binder from 11th grade. She had no idea why she still had that old thing.

"I don't know…I just didn't think proms were Ichigo's thing," Rukia made a mental note to throw away the binder, but to keep the pencils just in case.

"They aren't," Orihime began, stepping back and turning around to sit on Rukia's bed where she plopped down and leaned back on the palm of her hands. Her dark green skirt clashed horribly with the light purple blanket draped over Rukia's mattress. Orihime shifted uncomfortably and watched at Rukia peered at her over her shoulder, urging her to go on. She smiled and softly she said, pointing at Rukia with a polished fingernail, "But you are."

"I'm Ichigo's thing?" Rukia scoffed and turned back to the mirror. Orihime shook her head, waving her hand in front of her theatrically.

"Not in those words!"

Rukia laughed and made her way towards Orihime, joining her by her side and plopping down next to her good friend. "I know what you mean,"

Orihime sighed and smiled. "You and Kurosaki-kun are just two totally different people, and yet you get along like…kind of like seaweed and butter cream pie!" The red head exclaimed as she giggled. Rukia wanted to make a remark on how that particular combination didn't quite make sense, but she knew better, considering Orihime had probably made that meal one point in her life and thought it tasted amazing. Rukia simply nodded and smiled politely. "I mean, he'd do anything for you –and that even means going to a prom dance that he'd probably never go to otherwise,"

Rukia fiddled with her dress hem, watching as she shuffled her feet quietly. The things people do for love. That word had played such a big role in her life in the last few months and no matter how many times they would exchange the three worded sentence, it still always gave her butterflies the size of houses. Rukia felt a smile tugging at her lips as she imagined the look on Ichigo's face when he would see her tonight.

"You really do look pretty, Rukia-san,"

"Thanks Orihime,"

"No problem,"

Rukia's hands were snaked comfortably around Ichigo's neck her fingers playing innocently with the hairs on the back of his head. She hummed softly to the music playing in her ear, smiling as she realized half way through what the song was. It was the same song that had played that day at the skating rink when Ichigo had kissed her so lovingly and made every chill in her body become warm and fuzzy to the point her brain felt almost fried.

"I think this is our song, Strawberry head," Rukia whispered, chortling, her eyes still closed. She felt Ichigo's chest vibrate with his silent chuckle and she sighed, breathing in his never ending spicy scent.

"We'll play this at our wedding then, Midget," Ichigo laughed, tightening his hold on Rukia as if the mention of getting married would make her run away. But Rukia only joined in on his laughter, ignoring the intense fluttering in her chest as she imagined herself in a pure white dress, walking towards Ichigo in his black tux.

He wore no tux tonight, but a pair of black jeans that hugged his legs and showed off his muscles like the nice dress shirt that clung tightly to his chest and arms. Rukia had to admit he looked down right sexy, especially with his hair all disheveled the way it was, sticking up in every direction and hanging over his eyes.

"No way, loser," Rukia leaned back from Ichigo's forehead and opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with a scowl. Her fingers absentmindedly played with the hair on the nape of his neck. "We're going to be like normal people and play _Here Comes The Bride_."

Ichigo smirked and shook his head, the music picking up tempo and making the two sway faster to the beat.

"Rukia, when have we ever been considered normal?"

"Good point,"

"I mean, just look at where we're dancing, dummy," Rukia looked around her even though she knew their location already. They weren't even inside.

They were on the roof.

Rukia's eyes flickered to the full moon in the sky and her mind reverted back to the dreadful moment when she had walked into the doors of her school for prom night with Ichigo's hand clasped tightly in hers. The moment her silver heel clicked against the tile of the dance floor and the doors they came through shut behind them, all eyes were on her.

At first it was a dead, awkward silence with only the music in the back, vibrating the stage and slicing through the air. It wasn't thick enough to cut through the pregnant silence though. Rukia felt instantly uncomfortable and sticky in her spot like someone just dumped a huge bucket of honey onto her skin and left it there to sit and dry. She wanted to crawl out of her own skin and if it weren't for Ichigo's strong grip on her hand, she would've already fled the room; probably in tears.

But even when she subtly tried to yanked her hand away, he didn't let go and tugged her arm tightly to his side.

For what seemed like the longest time, everyone just stared at her before the entire room began to buzz with murmurs and mumbles as they eyed her dress, her shoes, her hair, pointing and snickering. The snickers immediately turned to an uproar of laughter, contagious and loud, bouncing and skipping around to each person as they pointed at Ichigo too. They looked at him as if he were crazy to show up with her and expected him to let go of her hand, drop it right there, and ditch her for the more attracted blondes in the front who were giggling uncontrollably and eyeing Rukia with utter distaste.

She was just glad graduation was coming soon and she'd never have to see these people ever again.

Rukia felt her face flush and she brought up the hand that wasn't clutched in Ichigo's grip and covered her face.

There were loud shouts from practically everyone, calling her obscene names, calling for Ichigo, just random callings that didn't even make sense to her.

She was ready to turn and leave when a half eaten cookie flew across the room and landed within a few feet of her heels.

"Oh hell no, Ichigo, I told you this was a bad idea!" Rukia shouted to her boyfriend in a hushed voice, going unheard from the crowd of hoots and hollers. She tugged her hand again, but it was glued to his side.

"Ignore them," he told her simply, leaning down to her ear. His breath fanned over her skin and for a moment she wanted to forget the gawks and kiss him right there until she went dizzy. But Rukia's eyebrows were knit together as she turned towards him and took her hand from her face.

"Ignore them? Ichigo, how the hell do you ignore a crowd of people who want to eat me alive?" she snapped, her tone clipped and short. Ichigo was unfazed and shrugged his shoulders, which only made Rukia more agitated.

"I don't know, maybe they like your shoes."

"Someone threw a cookie at me!"

"I'd throw a cookie at you too if I saw you coming in a room looking like a purple ice princess," Ichigo said, his expression bored as his eyes scanned the crowd and he couldn't help but think how none of these girls could ever be up to Rukia's standards.

"That made no sense and you're not helping the situation," Rukia spat. Her eyes were hard on Ichigo, waiting for him to look at her. An empty cup of punch landed at her feet. "Please, let's just leave."

Ichigo turned towards her finally and sternly, he said, "Shut up." Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and she was about to open her mouth and throw him a snippy retort, but he grabbed her face in his hands and brought her only centimeters from his lips. Their noses mashed together as Ichigo dragged a growl from his throat and let it roll onto Rukia's lips.

Rukia gasped, holding her breath in her lungs, making her chest puff up. Her hands hung numbly by her side because she had no idea what do with them. She only stared up into his bright amber eyes. He was irritated and she could not only see it in his eyebrows that were knit tightly together and the weird ticks that were forming in the side of his temple, but also how hot his eyes were. His eyes were never that hot unless he was extremely aroused, extremely angry, or sometimes if he were really hungry.

"Rukia, shut the hell up," he repeated, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers as he craned his neck to get to her height. His fingers stiffened against her cheeks when suddenly he felt her plump lips pulling at his own and wanting him to respond. He smirked, pulling back from her anyways and making a protestant noise leave Rukia's parted lip.

She scowled at him and didn't even notice how the crowd went silent and stared at the two as some techno song came on and bright neon lights flickered here and there. A green light flashed on them and then a yellow one.

"What?" She nearly barked at him, watching as a purple light made his hair turn green for a split second. She felt his chest quiver and shake with his laughter.

"I didn't say anything, Midget."

"Shut up, I know what you're thinking though," Rukia quarreled with a snarl. An orange strobe of light illuminated her face. "You can be a freaking jerk and tell me to shut up, and yet you're still so flipping sexy that I can't resist and I end up kissing you instead of punching you in the face-"

"Rukia, where are you going with this?" Ichigo smirked, feeling all eyes on them and he knew that. He wanted to put on a show, just to prove to Rukia that no matter who was watching or where they were, that he loved her and he'd prove it. He didn't care about the crowd or the shouts or how another empty cup flew through the air and landed at his feet.

He placed his hands on the small of her back, pulling her in against him. The crowd began to murmur again.

"I have no idea, just shut up..." Rukia mumbled, dropping her head against his chest and placing her tiny hands on his biceps. She squeezed them involuntarily and sighed. "You make me feel so small sometimes."

Ichigo shook his head and drowned out the mumbling from two girls that were slowly making their way towards them. He kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair –careful not to mess up her neat up-do.

"Only because I'm two feet taller than you."

"Just one, moron."

"Let's get out of here. We don't have to stay."

Ichigo grabbed her hand again and without even taking a second glance back at the crowd or the spiteful girls trying to advance on them, they left through the doors they came and they shut close –leaving behind the music as it fastened to its lock with a bang. Rukia let him steer her to the roof where they could still hear the music and he brought her in close.

Rukia smiled and shook the thoughts of her not so friendly classmates.

"I'm sorry about that," Rukia mumbled against Ichigo's dress shirt, her lips pressed firmly into the cloth. She felt him shift with the music.

"About what?"

"For not being normal." Rukia shrugged and turned her head to compress her ear against his chest and count each heart beat. Ichigo shifted again and swayed to the beat, guiding Rukia as he did so.

Rukia closed her eyes and tapped her fingers against his collarbone with each beat she counted.

"That's okay," Ichigo said, kissing the top of her head so lightly that she almost didn't notice. "I don't like normal."

"Good."

"Yeah."

She looked past Ichigo's head and at the moon, shining brightly in all of its glory and illuminating their faces so they were only visible up close.

The song slowly hit its bridge and Rukia hummed along with Ichigo and they moved in sync with each step they took together.

Rukia felt herself slowly becoming not so lucid like murky water. Her body shifted and moved in a rhythm she had no control over. Her mind altered in and out of consciousness and she let herself go, letting the music move her and Ichigo's warm arms around her body guide her.

Diverting her eyes away from the great big round, frozen rock in the sky and bringing them back to Ichigo's face; she noticed he was looking at her so intently.

His hands felt hot on her back like the kind of lukewarm water she bathed in on winter days. She drew up her hands to his hair and ran her fingers through the fluffy locks of orange.

Ichigo's eyes never left her face. He was looking all over her; staring into her eyes before gazing at the tip of her nose, to the small almost unnoticeable freckle on the corner of her ear, before they darted to her lips and stayed there. Slowly, as the song came to its end, he pressed his mouth against her cheek and mumbled the last line like a mantra.

Rukia's heart trembled in her chest as her eyelids fluttered close and she let Ichigo lay kisses upon her entire face. His name left her lips ever so softly; just below a whisper.

And just like that, it was as if they both knew what they wanted and that they were going to get it tonight. Rukia felt dizzy with desire as she lifted her eyelids to stare into the hungry eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo. His hands moved up and down on her back, feeling her hot skin through the silky fabric of her dress.

"Rukia," he nearly ground out her name, low and husky and deep with need for her lips to be on him and for his to be everywhere on her. He wanted to kiss her body from head to toe until she was numb and dumb with lust.

"I know," Rukia found her voice meek and little. Her hands were now running all over his clothed chest and she couldn't help the thought of wanting him to take it all off right now. Her fingers flexed on his pecks and she sucked in her breath to control all of the want she had for him, but to no avail. In fact it had only increased it when she took in how wonderfully sexy he smelled. "I know, me too," she continued, her voice stronger this time, but still low and nearly swallowed by her own heavy breathing.

Ichigo descended down onto her collarbone. He pressed his lips to her skin and kissed along her neck until he felt her shudder against him and grip his biceps to steady herself. Rukia titled her head back and let out a sultry moan that was enough to fuel Ichigo. His hands found her hips and he pulled her so completely against him, not even the music itself could squeeze its way through between them.

Rukia gasped at what she felt pressing in between her thighs through the cloth of her dress and the light material of Ichigo's jeans. He was so..._big_.

Rukia panted into the night air and knew that if they didn't get to somewhere private soon she'd take him right there on the roof. Her hands gripped his arms tightly, tugging him to come closer even though she knew they really couldn't get any closer than they already were. Ichigo bit down on her pulse point before running his tongue over the sensitive area. He grinned against her pale skin as Rukia nibbled down on her bottom lip and tried to control herself from mewling and whimpering. His thumbs moved in circular motions on her hips; a simple action that made her knees buckle.

"Ichigo," Rukia purred his name, feeling his tongue flick out and lick the length of her ear. When he had gotten up there, she didn't even know. He was moving so fast, running his hands on her hips and slowly grinding himself into her the hardest he could. Without even thinking, her legs shifted apart only slightly and it made the world of difference. Her panting became erratic and uncontrollable. She had no say whatsoever in how this would turn out. She wanted him so badly.

Her hot core yearned for him like a dry desert that needed water and she knew he could see it; he could _feel_ it.

Ichigo's hands were suddenly gripping her butt and lifting her up from the ground. With a startled yelp, Rukia realized she was no longer touching anything with her feet and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist. Just like he planned.

'_Sneaky bastard,'_ Rukia mused with a playful smirk. She was now above Ichigo and she craned her neck to descend her lips onto his. Her hands went to his head and she gripped his hair. Their tongues clashed together in a fierce, hot battle. He tasted sweet and zesty at the same time –a new flavour and she liked it. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back for only a second for breath before kissing him again as if it'd be the last kiss they'd ever have.

Ichigo kneed his hands into Rukia's butt, flexing his fingers into the firm skin that molded so perfectly in his hands. He pulled back just for a second to catch his breath and grin up at her as he clutched her ass in his hands before smashing his mouth to her lips and bringing out his tongue. He delved into her mouth with his skillful wet appendage and explored the sweetness that was Rukia.

Rukia's hands were running wild in every direction. She didn't know what her hands were doing or where they were going. One minute she had them gripping his hair and running her fingers through it like a mad woman and the next they were pressed against his chest and running down the length of his abdomen.

Her back collided with the entrance door and she felt her dress hike up around her upper thighs. The night air nipped at her legs and when she felt a light breeze go up her dress, she knew Ichigo must've had a nice view of her panties. She gasped and Ichigo drove deeper into the depths of her mouth. His fingers found their way to her thighs. He rubbed her legs up and down hastily, pushing up her dress as he went. Suddenly, their clothes seemed too tight.

"Off," Ichigo growled against her lips, tugging forcefully at the sleeve of Rukia's dress. He pulled it off of her shoulder, his fingers trailing over her skin leisurely. Rukia sighed as she clutched the hem of Ichigo's shirt.

"N-not here," Rukia shuddered, thoughts of when they were in this same position almost a year ago in her driveway coming back to her. She pushed against Ichigo's chest, panting as Ichigo tore his mouth from hers. Slowly he took his hands from her thighs and let her legs drop to the ground. She landed with a click of her heels and brought her hands up to his broad shoulders, leaning against the door as Ichigo steadied himself and stared at her.

His hands shot up to the door and placed them flatly against it so they were exactly at the side of her head and he leaned dangerously close to her face.

For a moment he only stared at her face. He took in her flushed face and her half lidded eyes and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed heavily. His lips were brushing hers very lightly, as soft as the inside of a rose petal.

Rukia, not entirely sure what Ichigo's next move would be, clumsily pulled down her dress and fixed her top -adjusting it to cover her chest once again. Her eyes never left Ichigo's hard gaze. She didn't even know if she could break away from his stare if she wanted to.

The silence filled the air like helium being pumped into a balloon. It was heavy and floated around with nowhere to go but up. Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat and watched as Ichigo's eyes darted to her neck.

She smoothed down her hair and waited for him to say something. The music from the auditorium changed and an upbeat tempo bounced off of the walls.

"I love this song…" Rukia whispered, her hands now flat on Ichigo's chest once again. She felt Ichigo shift under her touch and his eyes flickered from her creamy neck to the door behind her head. He slowly bobbed his head to the music before nodding and locking his eyes with Rukia's.

"Yeah, good band," Ichigo said as the wind picked up and swarmed his hair.

"I love you…" Rukia blurted out, pretty much from nowhere. She felt her face heat up almost instantly and watched as Ichigo's eyes widened from her outburst before he smirked and pecked her puffy lips.

Rukia pushed him away and dropped her head into her hands, shaking it back and forth. Her face was red and flushed as she mumbled to herself. Embarrassed, Rukia grumbled into her hands, "Why'd I say that?"

"Don't get so flustered, you dork," Ichigo laughed as he leaned back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Rukia groaned and dropped her hands to her side and stared up at Ichigo. The moon lit up her face and the wind blew for only a fraction of a second, tousling her loose bangs around her cheeks. "You look beautiful, midget."

Ichigo cringed in pain as Rukia's tiny fist collided with his gut and he toppled over, clutching his shirt and grunting.

"What the hell is your problem!" Ichigo growled through his clenched teeth. He heard Rukia's heels click against the ground as she took one step towards him and was hovering over his crouched over form. "I just complimented you!"

"But you called me a midget," Rukia countered, placing her hands on her hips and sticking her nose up in the air, huffing defiantly.

"But you are!" Ichigo hissed and slowly he stood to his full height, towering over Rukia now. She looked up at him, unfazed by his elevation above her and didn't budge the hands she had placed boldly on her slim hips. For awhile, neither one spoke, too engaged in their silent eye battle. Ichigo stared down into dark amethyst eyes as Rukia looked up into golden ocher ones.

Unhurriedly, Ichigo slowly leaned down, making sure his eyes were still locked on Rukia, and captured her lips with his. She felt a grin tug at her lips as she brought up her hands to hold his perfectly sculpted face. He kissed her slowly, tugging and pulling gently with his teeth before coating his own mouth with her thick sweetness. His tongue flicked out for only a second to taste her and she moaned quietly, all of her feigned annoyance dissolving and quickly being replaced with passion. Somehow Ichigo's hands had found their way to her neck where he massaged the junction of her collarbone. He felt little goose bumps rise where he touched her and he chuckled darkly into her mouth.

Finally, out of breath and breathing heavily –but not panting just yet- Ichigo pulled apart from her and leaned down to her ear, whispering cordially, "I love you too, munchkin." His breath fanned over her ear lobe and she shuddered, ignoring the dumb nickname he attached to the sweetest compliment he could ever give her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed, molding into his natural warmth. He pulled her in by her shoulders and craned his neck to kiss the top of her head affectionately.

"You wanna go home?"

"What? Why?" Rukia tilted her head up to peer at him through her thick lashes and Ichigo couldn't help but think how innocently adorable she looked. "What's wrong? Are you not having a good time or something…?"

Ichigo shook his head and kissed the knit of Rukia's eyebrows and pressed his lips against her until she finally relaxed her frown.

"Don't be stupid," Ichigo mumbled against her forehead. Rukia grumbled something underneath her breath, but he ignored her and smirked. "This is exactly how I imagined my prom night to be,"

Rukia slapped his chest lightly and chuckled.

"Shut up. It's not my fault you fell in love with the school freak."

"You're not a freak, Rukia."

"Don't try-"

"No, seriously, Rukia," Ichigo's tone dropped low and Rukia almost had to strain to hear him over the loud music pounding through the roof top steel door. Again, her heart pounded in her ears as the wind picked up again and she snuggled in Ichigo's warm embrace around her shoulders. "You're not a freak."

Deciding that his voice and tone were both deadly serious, Rukia chose not to argue with him any longer. She sighed in defeat and drew her eyes away from his face.

"So you wanna go, I guess?" She felt Ichigo shift uncomfortably before he cleared his throat. "Ichigo?"

"This is going to sound bad, Rukia…" Ichigo admitted sheepishly. She could practically hear the blush in his voice and the nervous half grin she knew he was sporting. Without even looking up, Rukia scoffed and told him to stop blushing and tell her. Silence followed that sentence except the drum solo from the unknown band coming from the dance floor. Rukia waited patiently and flexed her fingers against her boyfriend's back. Ichigo cleared his throat again and looked up at the sky, avoiding Rukia's eyes at all cost.

"You're being weird, berry-head. Just tell me."

"You're going to hit me…"

"No I won't."

"Liar."

"Ichigo!"

"What?"

"Just tell me, dumbass!"

Ichigo sighed exasperatedly and his fingers tensed around Rukia's shoulders. Finally, she looked up at him with a rather annoyed expression before her features softened once she saw how anxious he looked. With a low sigh, Rukia rested her chin on his chest and watched him fidget and avoid her gaze.

"Ichigo," she called his name softly, knowing he couldn't resist it when she said his name like that. She mused to herself as Ichigo's cheeks went pink. "C'mon, you dork, how bad could it be?"

"Very bad…"

Now Rukia was beginning to get worried, but more annoyed than anything. Her eyebrows knit together again as she shoved her chin hard into his chest to get him to look at her.

"Ouch, bitch-!"

Rukia scowled and pushed herself off of Ichigo, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the rooftop door. Ichigo only growled and advanced on Rukia until he was leaning over her and trapping her in with his arms. He leaned treacherously close to her face until their noses were touching and his lips brushed against hers as he spoke, his voice low and sultry. Rukia held her breath and watched as Ichigo pecked her lips slowly and lingered there for a moment before working his way to her cheek and up.

He blew hot air over her ear before kissing it softly and nibbling on her lobe. Rukia sighed as she let her eyes close and her arms tightened, still crossed over her chest defiantly.

Her chest erupted in butterflies. One of Ichigo's hands came down from beside her head and gripped her wrist, tugging it away from her arms. Rukia made a noise in the back of her throat as her hands fell numbly by her side once again. Ichigo kissed her ear, playing with her dangling fingers as he slowly whispered something seductively that made Rukia's eyes snap open and again she stiffened.

"What?" Rukia croaked, her eyes darting all over Ichigo's face. Her face went red as she searched for any sign that he was kidding or joking or pulling her leg or something like that. But as she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but raw hunger. They were hot and ablaze, shining a bright gold as he leaned back down to kiss down her creamy neck. "What'd you say?" Rukia repeated, her eyes still wide as she brought up her hands to push against Ichigo's chest again, but he only pushed himself into her further.

"I said," Ichigo began, his voice just above a whisper. His tongue licked over her pulse and Rukia gasped inwardly. "…that I want you…" His hands found the side of her face and for a moment Rukia could only stare up into his bright amber eyes. Her legs were jelly underneath her and her mind couldn't process the words he had just spoken with such confidence as if he had done this kind of thing before.

"What…what do you mean…?" Rukia squeaked as she shook her head and felt Ichigo move his thumbs in circles on her reddened face. He grinned at her slyly, distracting her with his breath taking lop sided half grin from the motion his pelvis did. Rukia gasped and felt her breath get caught in her throat. Ichigo was pressing his rather hard erection into the fabric of her dress, grinding it slowly against her wet center. She moaned and her half lidded eyes glared hard at Ichigo who only smirked and pressed himself deeper into her dress.

"That's what I mean," Ichigo whispered huskily and felt himself growing harder by the second as Rukia slowly began to participate; she grinded her hips to the rhythm of his ministrations on her hot core. Rukia felt herself panting before she realized, again, their location wasn't exactly in the privacy of somewhere where they could actually perform such actions.

"S-stop," Rukia stammered, throwing her head back against the door, letting out a long breath of hot air. Ichigo paused for a second to lay soft kisses on her face.

"Let me guess, not here?" Ichigo chuckled. His hands found her hips, stilling her motions, but not ceasing the tension in his pants. "Christ, Rukia…" Ichigo cursed into her ear as he ground himself into her once more and then pulled away, the tightness of his pants becoming painful.

"Gawd, I love it when you're like this," Rukia admitted, breathing heavily and clutching the collar of his dress shirt as she tried to steady herself on her wobbly legs like a new born baby. Ichigo made a noise in the back of his throat, flashed Rukia a charming grin that sent the butterflies in her stomach swarming, and picked her up bridal style to carry her away to his truck and leave for his house.

**XxXxXxXx**

Rukia stared up at the perfectly sculpted and incredibly muscular naked chest above her as it leaned down slowly. Her hands came up leisurely and pressed against the bare skin, loving the feeling as she did so. She laid in his bed, sprawled out on top of the covers with her hair down from the bun Orihime had slaved over for over an hour, now taken down in seconds. Her dress was discarded onto the chair in the corner as it laid limply there, no longer of any use for her tonight. Her hair clip was somewhere near her dress, but she couldn't remember or didn't really pay attention to where Ichigo threw it when he had practically mangled her hair to get her dress off. She was underneath Ichigo's body hovering over her, clad only in her white cotton panties and matching bra. She tried breathing regularly; she tried everything –closing her eyes and imagining herself somewhere else, but Ichigo's body heat radiating off of him and rolling onto her always quickly brought her out of the trance she tried desperately to put herself in. Nothing worked, and she found herself panting before anything even happened.

Somewhere, Ichigo's shirt was tossed in a dark corner –she didn't remember which one. It didn't really matter though. He was shirtless above her, breathing slowly so his chest rose and fell with such leisure it made her want to kiss him up and down until her lips were numb. He was sculpted perfectly with a twelve pack she didn't think a high school boy could possibly have. _'No… this isn't a boy… no, this is a man…'_ His arms were strong as he leaned above her in the plank position, slowly lowering his torso and then gradually his pelvis. Rukia gasped and flexed her fingers against Ichigo's naked chest.

He was wearing only his pants. He was staring down at her through his orange bangs, a different look then what she had expected from him. He looked as if he were struggling to be careful with her and gentle not to break her like an expensive jewel. He held so much love and passion in his eyes that through the whole time he was staring at her, his eyes were golden and beautiful.

Rukia's mind relapsed back quickly to the moment they had gotten to his house and rushed right in, already in a fierce lip lock full of moans and whimpers. Nobody was home –thank God- and they stumbled quickly up the steps to get to his bedroom. Ichigo didn't even tear his lips away from Rukia's when he finally opened the door and they went crashing to the floor. Neither one bothered to get up for awhile as they simply just kissed and felt each other's warmth. Finally, after Rukia ripped her mouth away from her boyfriend, she had suggested in between breathy words that they should close the door and at least get somewhere more comfortable. The moment she stood Ichigo was already trying to get her dress off. She had only laughed and began to peel his clothes off of his body as well. Sooner or later they were on his bed.

Ichigo leaned closer to her face until Rukia's eyes slowly closed and he kissed her lips softly. They were unmoving, lingering against her for what seemed like centuries. Rukia whimpered against his mouth, begging him to continue as she pressed her small hands against the warm flesh of Ichigo's chest. He tasted sweet as he finally brought out his tongue slowly and she responded with opening her mouth and moaning into him. Her hands found the sides of his face and she held him close, listening and feeling the frantic heartbeat of Ichigo as he carefully pressed his chest against hers.

They pulled apart for air, but Ichigo didn't let himself wait long to busy his lips elsewhere. He descended onto her neck, kissing her quickly to get everywhere he could and then starting over. He felt Rukia swallow a lump in her throat where he pressed his lips and listened to her delightful gasp. Her hands had dropped from his face and instead moved up to run through the mass of orange hair on top of his head. Ichigo kissed the middle of her neck, working his way down until he reached the middle of her chest and brought his hands to her hips and squeezed her lightly.

Rukia sighed and squirmed under Ichigo's touch. His lips felt soft and supple -strange for a man, but perfect against her skin. He bit the center of her bra, yanking on it forcefully as if that would break it and reveal her sweet round breast. But he moved on after he kissed the center of her chest once more and went down further. Rukia moaned quietly, clenching Ichigo's sheets underneath her to try and keep some control of herself and to not pant like some dog. But his touch was making her feel hot everywhere and it burned through her to her bones; turning them into jelly and melting her insides until they were gooey. Her blood was boiling at this point, but not in the bad way. She knew her cheeks were burning hot by now and that her usual pale skin must've been flaming red. She felt on fire -that much she knew.

Ichigo's lips finally met her navel. She felt her body tense on cue with his wet tongue that explored her bellybutton and his soft, gentle lips that kissed around her stomach. The grip on her waist loosened as he rose to meet her eyes that were half lidded. He smirked as she slowly fully opened them, only for them to be glossy and she tried to blink away her bleariness. His hands moved to the mattress, holding him up again so that he hovered over her once more. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted as she panted underneath him. He leaned down towards her ear and softly he kissed her lobe, feeling her tense against him and get goose bumps. He smiled and whispered, "Are you ready?"

Rukia held in the gasp she wanted to take when Ichigo's breath came over her ear and traveled all the way down her neck to her back. She felt herself shiver and bite down on her lip as her hands came up to grab Ichigo by the shoulders. He left her ear and locked eyes with her. She knew she must've looked ridiculous with her hair sprawled out against the pillow, her face red, and her chest rising and falling heavily with each panting noise she made. But looking up at him now -with his hair disheveled and his eyes soft and reassuring, she felt herself finally relax and forget about every thought running through her mind. She fought the thought of Byakuya being disappointed with her actions at this moment, or her sister looking down on her and shaking her head in disapproval. She didn't care about earlier at school when everyone was pointing at her and laughing. Nothing mattered at the moment, because looking into Ichigo's eyes made her realize one thing; she was doing this all for love. Of all of the years that she had been running and hiding from this, here she was barreling straight for it -head first. But she didn't mind. She wanted this, probably much more than Ichigo wanted it. His eyes were searching for her answer. She simply smiled, looking up at him, and raised her hand to his head.

She put her two fingers against his scowl, pressing against the knit until Ichigo finally gave in. His eyes were watching her as she smiled prettily with content, watching his puckered brow completely disappear and his warm brown eyes shine as he smiled; really smiled.

Rukia cupped his face in her hands. She brought him in close, kissed his forehead, and softly she whispered, "Yes."

A minute later, all of their clothes were gone and discarded on the floor. The sheets were pulled over their bare bodies. Ichigo lay on top of Rukia, pressing his lips hard against her neck as he steadied himself -getting ready for something he had never done before. Rukia gripped his shoulders tightly, preparing for what was to come. Her eyes were closed tight as she braced herself.

Ichigo grunted in readiness as he found his "target". He paused for a second to make sure Rukia was ready. She held her breath and clenched her eyes shut. Finally, Ichigo slowly thrust himself inside of her.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, digging her nails into the skin of Ichigo's shoulder. He groaned at the pain in his arm, pausing inside of her to let her recollect herself for the moment.

"Rukia?" Ichigo grunted into the junction of her neck and shoulder. She made a noise in the back of her throat and nodded her head as if to say, go on. Ichigo waited for another second before he slowly pulled himself out again. Rukia gasped once more and shut her eyes tightly.

A wave of pain washed over her as Ichigo gradually pushed himself in and out of her three more times, before finally like a big surge of relief, pleasure at last sunk in.

She moaned into his ear and found her hips meeting his with each thrust. He pushed into her more forcefully this time, but still slowly to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Rukia began to pant Ichigo's name each time he went inside of her and back out. He fit her perfectly like a glove. He felt so big inside of her and filled her entirely. She knew that he was bigger than what she was feeling inside of her though. He was being gentle as he kissed her neck lovingly and mumbled her name sweetly.

The pleasure rattled her mind and made her almost blind with bliss as she closed her eyes and felt every inch of Ichigo. He felt so good and she repeatedly moaned over and over again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clutching him to her tightly. She gasped at the friction, the size, the feel, and Ichigo's warm body pressed up against her. He was sweaty and so was she. With each thrust, she felt more and knew he felt it too. She moaned loudly when finally all of the pain had disappeared and the tightness in between her legs was gone. He pumped into her faster and harder and with each thrust she came so much closer to her brink of pleasure. Waves and waves of pure ecstasy washed over her like immense oceans, drowning her in the feel of Ichigo's lips on her neck and his skin rubbing against her, his thick shaft coming in and out of her, their sweaty bodies flushed against each other, and his scent. Oh God, how she loved his scent and the aroma he let off.

Ichigo was going in deeper and deeper with each drive of his pelvis. He groaned against her neck and held her tightly to his chest. The pleasure he was feeling was beyond words and he didn't even try speaking. He had never felt anything like this before, nothing this extreme, nothing so wonderful and amazing that it left him speechless. He could only groan and grunt and moan Rukia's name as her walls clamped around his member.

"Oh shit," Ichigo murmured into Rukia's shoulder. He tightened his hold on her and felt her walls contracting inside of her and around him, massaging him as he continued to pump into her quickly. Rukia's grip around his shoulder suddenly became very tense. She could feel herself reaching her limit. Her climax was inching closer and closer. Her walls were throbbing inside of her.

"I-Ichigo..." Rukia moaned in between each of her pants. Ichigo was breathing heavily above her, tensing and gripping her tightly. Suddenly, with almost no warning, her orgasm hit her and it hit her hard. She felt her lips part as a raspy shout erupted from her throat and she clenched around Ichigo. No more than two seconds after her own climax, Ichigo felt himself releasing into Rukia's tight core and his sperm shot deep into her belly.

They rode the waves of their climax together, intertwined with each other's bodies. Their legs were wrapped up in the sheets together as they panted and tried breathing regularly, although Rukia found that part incredibly difficult. Slowly, Ichigo rolled off of Rukia even though she loved how he felt against her and instantly she missed his warmth. He laid next to her on his side and pulled her in so that she was facing his chest and pressed against him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she wound hers around his waist. She snuggled her head into his chest, breathing him in and becoming engulfed in the scent she would never get tired of.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly and dropped his own head onto the pillow underneath them as he pulled the covers up to their shoulders. Rukia kissed the middle of his chest, making random patterns with her finger and blowing her breath onto him. Her eyes were becoming heavy with sleep now and she was about ready to give in. Her hand laid flatly on Ichigo's naked chest and she closed her eyes, feeling a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you..." Rukia mumbled drowsily, the sound of Ichigo's now steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep. She felt him pull her closer and nestle his nose into her hair.

"I love you too," he mumbled with just as much sleep laced in his voice as hers. Rukia nuzzled her head one more time into Ichigo's chest before she finally let sleep take over her. Ichigo soon followed after.

Heavy footsteps sounded from the stairway. They pounded on the wooden stairs before reaching upstairs.

Kurosaki Isshin came up from the stairs, whistling a happy tune and grinning from ear to ear. He was having a very good day so far. He had just gotten back from dropping off the twins at a slumber party at one of their mutual friend's house. Yuzu had hugged him and thanked him happily before hopping out of the car and running towards her friends who were outside playing some game. Karin only grunted at him and got out of the car grumpily before swaggering over to the same friends. He saw her crack a smirk and then begin to laugh at something one of her friends did. He sat in the car watching his two daughters who were growing up so fast, laughing and interacting with each other. He loved to see Karin smiling and Yuzu with other people besides the family.

He drove away with a grin and even stopped to get some ice cream, which he finished strangely in only two minutes. He had gotten home, feeling joyful and upbeat.

He went upstairs, ready to greet his son with a big warm kick to the face and a cheery laugh. He didn't even bother to knock as he grabbed the knob with an evil grin spreading across his face. Isshin knew his son had to be back from prom by now and was probably tired and wanted to sleep in peace. That would only make this even more fun for him and he laughed evilly. He opened the door, ready to shout at his son to be prepared for his super ultimate awesome jaw dropping daddy kick, when he paused.

In front of him, he saw his son and his daughter in law to be, wrapped up in each other's arms completely naked. There were clothes everywhere, sprawled out on the floor and on the bed and even a pair of underwear hanging off of the lamp post on Ichigo's desk. Isshin's eye twitched as he tried to process the situation in front of him.

He only saw Ichigo's back facing him, but he could clearly see Rukia's arms wound around his waist and her black hair peeping over his biceps and sprawled against the pillow.

Isshin felt something bubbling up inside of him and before he could fully understand what it was that was tickling his throat, an explosion of laughter came out of his wide mouth. This loud disruption startled the two teens so much, Ichigo shot straight up and flailed his arms around until he fell out of the bed, dragging the sheets with him and getting them tangled up between his legs. His head hit the hard wood floor and before he could process the pain, he felt another pain on top of him.

Rukia, still completely baffled, screamed when Ichigo suddenly shot up and the sound of evil laughter rang through her ears. Before she could register anything, the sheets were gone from her body and she was exposed to the cold air. She didn't even have time to cover herself up before she felt the sheets that she had thought were completely gone, mysteriously wrap around her foot and drag her down to the ground along with Ichigo who had flailed stupidly and fell off of the bed. She toppled on top of him and couldn't help the peaceful thought of how the sheets landed on top of her, covering up her small breast and lower regions.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She heard Ichigo shout underneath her as he scrambled to get up and compose himself. She was accidentally thrown off of him as he tried to stand to his feet. She fell somewhere near the desk and could only glare menacingly up at Ichigo, but in her revenge she managed to take the sheets with her.

Ichigo stomped over to his father, ready to punch him square in the face and yell at him to get out before he threw him out of the window and watch as he fell to his death from the second floor. He yanked his fist back behind him, ready to pound his dad until he heard snickering behind him and Isshin began to bellow in laughter.

He turned to glare at Rukia who was trying to muffle her laughter with her hands. He gave her a strange look before realization finally dawned on him and his face went red.

"Nice ass!" Rukia laughed, pointing up at her boyfriend who scrambled back to the bed to grab the comforter and wrap it around his waist. Rukia fell over in laughter, clutching the sheets to her chest. Isshin recovered from his laughing as he watched his only son try to regain his dignity or at least what was left of it.

Isshin's grin was wide as he looked up at the ceiling and held out his arms. Rukia sat up finally and watched the elder Kurosaki with curious eyes. He grinned wider like a treasure cat and laughed whole heartedly. Ichigo cringed at the loudness and the creepiness.

"Did you see that Masaki! Our son is a MAN now! A MAN!"

"Get the fuck out of here you pervert!" Ichigo growled at Isshin, throwing the nearest object next to him towards his father, which unfortunately for Ichigo was only a pillow. But Isshin got the hint and laughed while skipping around the room, whistling the same tune he had walked up with.

"I can't wait to tell the twins!"

"_OUT!"_

**DONE ! OMG THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER D: Like , two months or something...maybe more , I don't really remember... so anyhoots ! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY ! By the time you guys actually read this, it won't even be Father's Day anymore , but whatever you get the point . I must dedicate this chapter to TWO special people !**

**FIRST...I must say... my best friend in the whole wide FREAKING world (thank you very much) **_**Shannon**_** , helped me write this amazing (ahem) sex scene(; With her perverted mind heheee , where would I be without her(: She's watching me write this...Hope you guys liked it !**

**SECONDLY...my other very good bestie , **_**Malia**_** , has been reading this whole story in like one week ! And she said she would've read it all in one day if her eyeballs weren't about to fall out and she didn't want to finish it before I got another chapter out(: So thanks Malia !**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE: Sorry guys...uhm...yeah , I already finished the Epilogue and it's ASUM... but here's the downer... I accidentally sent myself the wrong Epilogue on my email and I'm out on summer vacation for the next month so I can't get access to my computer to post it and finally finish this story once and for all D; I'm so sorry ! You just have to wait another month and I promise I'll get it out as soon as possible :D ! Patience people...patience...(:**

**RANDOM SENTENCE FROM SHANNON (wise words from Shannon): There once was a wise grasshopper who made me burn to death and made me turn into ashes... ;D ! 3**

**Freak...**

**Sorry guys , I'm not very good at writing adult material like this , but I tried my best(: Remember , I'm only 13...oooh scary... O_o**

**Sorry for any mistakes !**

**REVIEW! Flames or IceFlakes!**

**XOXO~Chappy-Is-Mine**


	27. Epilogue: The End

**Epilogue ! Oh my gawd, can you guys believe it ? I'll be honest right now, I'm actually typing this chapter up BEFORE I even finish chapter …. 24 is it ? I forgot, but it's the one after "I'm in love with you"**

**I was just so excited with this idea that I HAD to write it down and get it over with ! I truly have a good idea for this one , and you guys are going to hate me for it , but I really like this idea ;D**

**EDIT: Grrr , I decided to go with the HAPPY ending … so uhm , you guys aren't going to hate me after all(:**

**ANOTHER EDIT: Haha ! Welcome back to hating me ;D I'm so sorry ! But I just really liked how my first epilogue turned out and I had already written it and it was pretty good in my opinion and it would KILL me not to post it … so I managed to combine the two(:**

**AWH CRAP ANOTHER EDIT: Fine ! You greedy mongrels freaking win ! Happy ending ! There ! Are you satisfied !**

**Please so enjoy this little bugger !**

**For those of you who don't know (because I know for a long time I didn't know) an Epilogue is the last chapter in a book where it pretty much sums up everything that has happened over a long period of time (doesn't necessarily have to be a long period of time , but that's how it usually goes .)**

**So the time period for this story ? It's been 6 years . Well , let's look at where Ichigo and Rukia are now; **_**6 years later .**_

**By the way, I know Ishida is the last name, but the first name is so hard to write ! So I'm just going to pretend Ishida is the first name(:**

_**Summary: **_**Rukia stopped believing in love after a traumatic accident killed her lover, Kaien. But after years of avoiding human contact, a certain orange headed kid comes into her life and changes her view on this thing called love.**

_**Warning: **_**You may either want to stab me or throw your arms around me and give me the biggest hug possible.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Damn, we're finally done, and I still don't own Bleach!**

Rukia wiped the sweat forming on her forehead with the back of her hand, sighing exasperatedly once she noticed how the small action had caused her to smear blue paint onto her face. With a tired grunt, she reached over for the (dry) paint stained towel and used it to clean off the smear from her skin. She sighed and set down the paint brush in her other hand. She admired her work, letting a grin find its way to her face as she pulled a strand of ebony hair behind her ear and out of her face. Her artwork had definitely approved over time and she held no shame in admitting that she was proud to be such an accomplished artist.

Her paintings had made their way to the public in the last few years at such an astounding rate, it felt like just yesterday the journalist was shoving a mic in her face and asking her how she had become so talented. At first, she didn't really think she could ever pull off something like her own business of selling her own art online and at the convenience of her home, but as time progressed, so did her handiwork. She was very much skilled when it came to creating masterpieces nowadays. It started with small garage sales, and before she knew it, her work was out in museums for the world to see. It really astonished her how far she had come from working in the basement of her sister and brother in-law's basement –to owning her very own studio in the city. She was the rare, successful artist she had always dreamed of being. She had even taken up sculpting, which wasn't exactly her strong suit, but the oddly shaped and distorted pottery work strangely sold fairly well.

Rukia beamed at her painted and momentarily closed her eyes, imagining everything she had gone through to get to this point in her life; everything she had given up, sacrificed, fought, and worked for. Rukia sighed and opened her eyes, letting herself vision that moment when her first painting sold, when the reporter came up to her and called her "The next Leonardo Da Vinci!" That was when she truly decided she was going to take her talent and show it to the world –no matter if it were online, at her studio, or from the luxurious placate of her home.

Rukia grinned and grabbed her cup of warm coffee from the table near her canvas, feeling her liquid sapphire eyes grow heavy with exhaust. She had been up all night working on this piece for a client that requested a beautiful portrait of her and her husband on their wedding day, and it was due tomorrow. She had completely forgotten about the assignment until said bride called her up on her business phone –yes, she had a business phone now- and asked how the project was coming along. Dumbstruck and sputtering out her hot tea, Rukia stumbled over herself as she lied and said it was coming along just fine and that it would be done by tonight. She had become quite the busybody over the past few weeks –more like months, maybe years- and it just totally slipped her mind.

She completed a wonderful piece of work in one night and she felt tired and exhausted, as well as overly joyful and proud. Rukia sipped at her coffee, approving the painting with hawk like eyes, looking for every and any mistake she may have made –although she doubted that considering she slaved over this one until the bags under her eyes weighed more than her entire body. But she had to be sure, just in case in her sleepy state, she missed something.

Her coffee slid easily down her throat, warming up her entire body as it did so and she sighed in content. All she needed to do now was sign her name at the bottom and she'd be done, officially.

In the last 6 years –yes, it had been 6 whole years since she went to college and really started her life- everything had changed so much for her, for everybody.

She went to college, majored in art, met some nice people, made new friends, and graduated the top of her class –naturally. And in between all of that, the most amazing thing happened to her; something she never dreamed of herself ever getting the privilege to experience. Kuchiki Rukia was engaged, and of course she had gotten married no later than a few months after graduating her senior year of Karakura University.

Rukia sipped at her coffee and smiled merrily at the memory of Ichigo –who else- getting down on one knee, opening the little black box, and slipping the shiniest diamond embezzled ring onto her slender finger. Perfect fit.

Everyone had always said that college would be the happiest years of her life, and they were. Ichigo purposing had just made it ten times better and she couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. Those 4 years of her life were blissful to say the least. It was everything she dreamed of and more.

When the two had graduated, they moved in with each other into a nice little home in the city. They got married shortly after, and to this day, Rukia still can't imagine herself ever crying so many happy tears as much as she cried them that day.

Rukia took another sip of the warm beverage, feeling it slide down her throat with ease and sighed. She set down the mug and hopped off of the wooden stool, her high heel boots clacking as she landed soundly on the concrete floor.

Her wardrobe had also changed over the years because frankly a woman in her early 20's still wearing baggy hoodies and miniskirts was slightly childish and not very flattering. She had kept her tiny frame, petite as usual and in fact she had only grown two inches since her college years. She was skinny with subtle curves that she finally found no need to cover with large clothing anymore. Nowadays, she was usually spotted in fitting jeans and stylish blouses, and if not that, it was a simple summer dress or maybe a fancy gown if it fit the occasion. Right now she wore a pair of dark blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of black boots she got on sale at a mall with a plain white t-shirt that she wouldn't mind getting messy with paint.

Rukia pulled her long black hair into a messy bun at the top of her head as she stepped over several cans of paint and brushes, and made her way over to the sink in the back of the spacious studio –the one she had attached to her (their) bedroom, not the one in the city- and bumped up the faucet handle with her wrist to rinse off the dry paint on her pale hands.

Her complexion certainly hadn't changed and she was sure she had even grown paler over the years.

The water washed over her hands in a rush of noise and coldness. Scrubbing, she mumbled to herself as the paint slowly chipped away.

Memories of that day flooded back to her and she found herself smiling like she usually did when she thought of the beautiful events. That was _her_ day and really, nothing could ruin it. She dressed all in white, a long gown that was followed by an even longer white train. It wasn't a fancy wedding, not at all. Rukia liked things to be simple; she wanted to keep it as uncomplicated as humanly possible. Even when Byakuya had pressured her and nearly begged that she let his side of the family handle everything –money, food, her dress, even Ichigo's tuxedo- she didn't budge. The very special occasion was held in the Kuchiki backyard, which to her dismay was actually quite fancy, but it was the only way Byakuya would stop nagging her about how weddings are supposed to be beyond extravagant. He even went as far as to suggest a different groom for Rukia –Ichigo wasn't too happy about that proposal. But all in all, her wedding was perfect with the soft music playing in the background, her new friends and new family watching with watery eyes as they read their vows, and then the real icing on her cake when those two words reached her ears and sunk into her heart; "I do."

Rukia scrubbed harder at the rainbow coloured splotches on her skin, scowling now as she worked fiercely to remove what she could.

He was so handsome that day in that dazzling tux, grinning at her with that cocky glint in his gorgeous eyes. He was even more amazing that night on the honeymoon. Oh hell, he was _more_ than amazing; he was stunningly incredible

Rukia scraped what she could out of her nails, gnawing lightly on her bottom lip in concentration.

She loved him so much. Their marriage wasn't perfect, but she couldn't picture herself with anyone else. No one would ever measure up to his standards. No one.

Rukia shook her head and continued scrubbing her hands of the paint. She wondered for a moment why she couldn't just buy the cheap paint that came off easily.

Her back pocket buzzed before a band she had grown to adore began playing and the chorus sang aloud from her jeans. Sighing, Rukia plucked the device from her pocket and dropped it on the counter –careful to not get it wet. Glancing down at it, she read the name of the caller and felt her lips tug into a smile.

Not even bothering to dry her hands, she flipped the phone open and placed it in between her shoulder and ear and placed her hands back underneath the faucet.

"Hello, Orihime," Rukia spoke casually, turning off the faucet.

Over the past years, Orihime and Rukia's relationship had escalated further into such a genuine and innocent friendship. Rukia had felt overwhelmed with gratitude from having being able to obtain the love she got from Orihime and was quite proud of the fact that she was able to return that kind affection. She had opened up to Orihime and truly believed that Orihime would never hurt her the way Momo had done her –but Momo was the past now. Momo rarely came up anymore and when she did, Rukia couldn't help but to laugh and push aside the topic. She was over it by now. She had Orihime; an incredible friend with a heart that held so much love and compassion for others, it amazed her and she adored that about Orihime.

By the time the two had finished high school, they had become so incredibly close that it was decided that they would go to the same college –mostly Orihime's idea because she wanted to be by Rukia's side no matter what and Rukia didn't object. Byakuya pulled some strings and got them the same dorm and the girls became roommates. Luckily, Byakuya also somewhat adored Orihime, mostly because she was tremendously polite and respectful and she had "enough class to fill a school" as Byakuya had put it.

Four years together had not changed a single thing between them except maybe make them closer if that were possible. Just as Rukia admired Orihime, Orihime acclaimed Rukia just as much and would continuously tell her this as if she had to hear it every day or she'd forget. It was wondrous to watch the two interact –total opposites- and yet best of friends that got along great and blended like tropical fruits in an exotic smoothie.

Of course, Tatsuki was never left out of the picture; Orihime loved her too much to just toss her aside simply because she found someone else to share her love with as well. They were always together, the two of them, but Rukia and Tatsuki just were never as close. She was still close to Ichigo though, so often the tomboy would come over and the three of them would simply chat about life and where their lives were heading. Sometimes Orihime came along, and luckily she was well over her crush on Ichigo. That might have been due to the fact that she was happily engaged to her fiancé, Uryu Ishida.

Oh, Rukia couldn't even count the number of times she had to listen to Orihime gush about how perfect her wedding would be and how beautiful her dress had to come out, or how dazzling Ishida would look in his tuxedo and charming smile. It came to a point where sometimes she had to hand the ditzy red head over to Tatsuki and let her handle it.

Rukia had truly blossomed into the social butterfly she had always prayed Ichigo would set free somehow. She would never be miss popularity –she was too sullen sometimes for that- but her life was definitely going places.

"_Rukia-chan! Come with me!" _Orihime exclaimed over the line in a chipper voice, a hearty laugh following close behind. There was a lot of noise in the background; loud voices, rummaging of bags and squeaky wheels rolling across smooth surface.Rukia grinned and flicked her fingers of excess water, still some paint on her palm, but she grabbed a towel anyways and dried her hands.

"Where exactly do you want me to go, Orihime?" Rukia asked in an amused nature, throwing the towel on the counter and making her way back to her canvas.

She slid the phone from her shoulder and held it securely in her hand as she grabbed a thin paintbrush.

"_I need to go food shopping because Ishida is going to make an anniversary dinner tonight and since he'll be doing all of the cooking-" _Rukia smirked and silently thanked the heavens that Ishida would be the one behind the stove this time. Everybody knew Orihime couldn't cook a regular meal to save her life, not to mention she nearly set her house on fire last time. "-_I offered to do all of the shopping."_

Rukia dipped the paintbrush into the black paint and quickly scribbled her name onto the bottom right corner.

"Orihime, you're a grown woman. Don't you know how to shop for groceries by now?" Rukia said with sympathy for her ditzy friend. She set the paintbrush aside and admired her work.

There was a laugh over the line and more noise in the background.

"Oh, I know! I'm already at the grocery store!"

"Then why-"

"_I came to the wrong one! Everything here is so expensive, I can't afford anything! The clerks are staring at me like I'm an intruder and I have a feeling they don't want me here." _Orihime trailed on, giggling and Rukia could practically hear the smile in her voice although she didn't know how her good friend could possibly have such an uplifting attitude when she was getting grief at the grocery store.

"So where do I come in?" Rukia mumbled, picking up her still lukewarm coffee and sipping it slowly while listening to the rumble of noise behind Orihime as she held the phone near her face now, and not pressed against her ear.

"_I want someone to shop with! It's so boring doing it alone, and Tatsuki-chan is still out of town with Renji-san; you know for their world wide tournament together. Isn't that romantic? I think it's so cute! I wish-"_

"Alright, Orihime," Rukia cut in, knowing Orihime could go on forever unless she stopped her before it was too late. "I'll meet you at the shopping center near your house in ten minutes, okay?" Rukia offered, setting down her mug and frowning when it landed on a sketch she had been working on.

"Okay! That sounds perfect! I'll see you there!" Orihime exclaimed with a giggle. Rukia picked up the mug from the sketch and set it near her pencils.

"Bye, Orihime,"

"Bye, Rukia!"

With a click and a cheery sigh, Rukia pocketed her phone and made her way over to the studio door. Talking with Orihime always somehow brightened her day, even if just a fraction.

Orihime was in the school district business. She wasn't a teacher or a principal or God forbid a cafeteria worker. She was Karakura High School's best school counselor ever hired in history. There was practically nothing Orihime enjoyed more than making people happy and cheering them up when they needed it. Naturally, with her bubbly personality and dazzling smile, anybody who went to see her instantly felt better. It was nearly impossible to not crack even the slightest smile when Orihime walked into a room –she just radiated "happy". Orihime had snagged the job long ago while in college when she was studying to be a therapist for some big company that would've paid her 10 times as much as the school was currently paying her. She turned down the offer when she realized how much more fulfilled she felt when helping younger kids get through their problems. On her phone call with the big company, denying their kind proposal, she had said simply: "These kids need me."

Rukia remembered the one of many times she went to visit Orihime at work, to find her cradling a young teenage girl as she cried loudly and shook with sobs and Orihime rubbed her back, her eyes closed. Rukia had stood in the doorway, only watching as Orihime gave the girl the biggest smile she could muster and the girl laughed as if Orihime's happiness was enough to bring her back to Earth.

Orihime's office was painted pink with pictures, doodles, and long letters posted up on the walls; all given to her by the students she had helped. Rukia wished she could bring that kind of happiness to people.

Sighing, Rukia turned towards the studio doors, but before she could even get within a few feet from the large, paint covered doors, they swung open and Rukia grinned as she was greeted with the love of her life.

"Ichigo," Rukia breathed, a smile pulling at her lips. She took long strides over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to meet his with one blissful peck.

"Hey, shortcake," Ichigo grinned against her mouth with his strong arms wound tightly around her tiny waist, pulling her in as close as possible. He craned his neck further and softly kissed down her jaw.

Rukia smiled in content as she closed her eyes and moaned quietly. She ran her free hand through his mop of gorgeous hair and relished in how soft it felt, as always. He had grown out his hair sometime after high school and she had to admit, he was damn right sexy. It wasn't too long like one of those hippies she saw on the sidewalk on her way to the weekend flea markets –Orihime had really gotten her into those- or too short. It was perfect, ending just below the nape of his neck and falling over his gorgeous eyes.

He had grown taller; which on her part was just a total inconvenience and required her to crane her neck and stand on the very tip of her toes to even reach his alluring lips and tempted her to no end. He worked out in his free time, and she couldn't complain about that, except for maybe the smell he left behind sometimes, but running her hands down on his god-like rock hard abs was definitely not an issue.

He worked at the Ishida Hospital as one of the best surgeons they had and she had to admit it was kind of hot to see him in scrubs. He had followed in his father's footsteps and decided to be a doctor, working in the hospital that Ishida had inherited from his father and managing to be one of the most talented doctors in town.

He had his share of late nights, but he was good at what he did –just like herself- and who was she to tell him not to stay late and do something he loved. He had a strong passion for protecting people and saving the lives of people who needed him.

Rukia held the half empty cup in her left hand, letting her right one massage the scalp of her dazzling husband.

"You sure are affectionate today, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia mewed with a light chuckle as Ichigo pulled away and gazed adoringly into her mauve eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" he teased, leaning down again and playing with her lips with his. She grinned evilly and clutched his orange locks in her lithe fingers.

"Not at all,"

"Then how about we take this somewhere else?" Ichigo growled against her as he took her plump lips into his mouth and sucked on her bottom lip until Rukia's knees were practically wobbling and the hand holding her cup was trembling with delight.

"Oh, Ichigo..." Rukia whimpered. She would've done this all day if she could. She would have let him kiss her until she couldn't breathe, until her lips were puffy and red, until her legs couldn't even hold her up anymore. She would've let him run his magical hands all over her body and lick, suck, and bite her from head to toe. She smirked at the idea of her gorgeous husband throwing her on their bed and ravaging her until-

She pulled back abruptly and pushed Ichigo away with all of her force, startling him and making him yelp as he collided with the door behind them. The cup she had been holding clattered to the floor, not shattering, but the handle snapping off and the now cold coffee spilling over the tiles.

Ichigo coughed and pounded his chest, trying to catch the breath his fervent wife had knocked right out of him.

"R-Rukia, what the fuck-"Ichigo wheezed, eyes wide, but he stopped mid-sentence as Rukia darted for the counter and hunched over the sink, letting out a strangled choke as she threw up.

Ichigo was at her side in seconds as he stepped over the forgotten cup and the spilt coffee, rubbing her back with one hand and holding back her ebony hair with the other.

"Christ, Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo soothed, urgency laced deep in his voice. Rukia coughed up the rest of what she could and spit into the sink with distaste.

"Oh gawd," Rukia groaned, her voice cracking. She reached down and clutched her stomach in agony while using her other to turn on the faucet.

"Rukia?" Ichigo whispered with worry as Rukia quickly rinsed out her mouth and gargled. "Are you okay?" He continued to rub her back in that soothing motion and Rukia sighed as she shook her head.

"I don't know, Ichigo," Rukia spit into the sink and closed her eyes. "I've just been throwing up so much for the past few weeks and I don't know why!"

Ichigo grabbed the nearest towel and handed it diligently to Rukia and she gladly took it, wiping her mouth clean of everything she just gagged up. Ichigo kissed her temple and whispered soothing words into her ear as she got the corners of her mouth with the towel. Slowly, she stood to her full height and rubbed her stomach leisurely with a deep frown. Glancing up at Ichigo she noticed his intense eyes were staring at her stomach and she paused her hand, waiting for him to meet her eyes. With much hesitance, Ichigo locked eyes with his wife and they shared a very knowing look. Ichigo frowned, much to her dismay although she couldn't blame him, and took her by her shoulders.

"Rukia, you threw up two nights ago too and once more a time before that," Ichigo stated with the most serious face she had ever seen on him and strangely it didn't suit him. She nodded and felt her throat close up and she worried she might puke on Ichigo's new nice dress shirt. "Are you...?"

Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously, holding up her hands to make her point.

"No, no, no, Ichigo, I am _not_-"

"Rukia, you can't just-"

"Ichigo," Rukia interjected with a deadly tone, which stopped Ichigo dead in his tracks and he gave her a very pointed look. She ignored him and shook her head again. "It's not possible."

Ichigo threw his hands in the air and let out a loud groan of frustration. Rukia rolled her eyes and turned back to the sink to run the faucet and wash out her vomit. She could feel Ichigo's eyes boring into her face as she walked past him to tend to the broken cup. She knelt to the ground and picked it up carefully as Ichigo came to her side with another towel.

"Ichigo, I don't want to talk about this," Rukia's voice was shaky and she knew Ichigo could hear it too. She didn't want to admit it, what they both knew. Her heart pounded in her ears and she found herself clutching the broken porcelain cup in her hands until her knuckles were sheer white.

"You can't avoid it forever, stupid," Ichigo scolded her, wiping up the coffee with the towel in his hands. He watched her as she shook her head, her eyes glazed over, and sweat forming on her forehead. Her hands were shaking and he knew she knew he was right. Ichigo stilled his arm and noted how Rukia's eyes shifted to his idle hand, how she tensed, and reverted her eyes back to the broken cup in her hand. He called her name tersely, leaving no room in his voice for argument. She paused, the cup in one hand and its handle in the other, biting down on her bottom lip as she found herself fumbling with the porcelain mug.

"I-Ichigo... I don't..." Rukia whispered, shaking her head. Her voice wavered for a moment and she silently cursed under her breath for how Ichigo was looking at her now. He set aside his coffee stained towel and grabbed Rukia by her wrist. Her hands immediately stopped shaking and finally she looked up to meet his eyes.

He looked so sure of himself, so certain, and confident that everything was going to be okay and that they'd get through this together. She didn't know how he could be so secure. Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be put together and he the one freaking out; worried and stressful? Why was she the one with a rattled mind and her husband so completely kept together?

They weren't even positive if it was true yet, and she was already freaking out over the idea.

"Rukia, how long have we been together?" Ichigo asked her, his tone sincere. He was holding her wrist firmly in his grasp. Rukia gave him a look and he repeated himself while she regained her composure.

"I don't know, like seven years; why?" Rukia answered, her eyebrows knit together as she pondered on their last year of high school together, completely and totally in love; sharing kisses and touches and seductive looks that got them in some uncomfortable predicaments. After high school, they went to college and that's when he had proposed and gave her life true meaning. They got married and had been living together for a good one year and few months that could easily add up to another year. Rukia wanted to smile at the thought, but her anxiety was just eating away at her too much.

"Just about," Ichigo nodded, caressing the bone in her wrist with his thumb. "And how long have we been married?"

"A year and eight months," Rukia said with no hesitation or thought. She had recited their anniversary over and over in her head many times before. Rukia's eyes traveled down to the wedding band on Ichigo's fingers and finally let herself smile and reminded herself to put her rink back on before she left for the market –she would always take it off when she painted because the idea of anything happening to that beautiful ring was horrifying.

"Don't you think we're ready?" Ichigo met her eyes, waiting for her answer. He was slightly shaken, but not as much as she was, which actually comforted her to know she wasn't alone. She'd never be alone as long as she had Ichigo. Rukia nodded, feeling her angst slowly diminish from her mind.

"I just-" Rukia's back pocket buzzed again and she jumped, startled by the distraction and glanced at Ichigo who was glaring at her thigh. "One moment, strawberry," Rukia apologized and stood to her feet as she flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Rukia-san? Where are you? I'm so bored! And I can't find the zucchini!" _Rukia listened as Orihime quietly wailed into the phone and the same noise in the background buzzed behind her. She rubbed her temple and let out a long huff.

"I'm sorry, Orihime, I just got really caught up with things. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"_That's what you said ten minutes ago!"_

"Ten minutes, Orihime," Rukia repeated, her thumb already hovering over the end button. She heard Orihime puff, but the ditzy girl agreed and hung up, taking the noisy background with her.

Rukia closed her phone and noticed Ichigo was no longer on the ground, but at the sink and dropping the coffee blemished towel into the part of the sink Rukia hadn't just thrown up in. He turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting an orange eyebrow at her. '_Damn him for being so sexy.'_

"Where are you going?" Ichigo looked pointedly at her phone and she glared at him, pocketing it once again to bring his eyes back to her face.

"Don't be so possessive, dummy," Rukia scolded, already walking past him and towards the studio door. She pulled it open and felt the cool air play at her skin as she walked through the hallways that lead to their bedroom.

She wasn't even slightly surprised when she looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo following close behind her with his trademark scowl. She smirked and walked into the bedroom they had been sharing together for the past year or so.

She walked right past her dresser and her closet and went for the bathroom instead to freshen herself up and maybe splash some cold water on her face. Rukia, although she did have a rather keen sense of fashion, still really didn't care how she looked when going out in public. As long as she was wearing at least a little make up and the right clothes for the particular weather, she was just fine.

Rukia looked at her skin tight, paint tarnished shirt through the mirror and felt somewhat satisfied with knowing her art was worth the mess.

"Where are you going, shorty?" Ichigo repeated, leaning against the frame of the door and crossing his large arms over his built chest.

Rukia opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pink bottle of mascara. She set it aside and ran the water to splash her face and rid herself of any redness that had ran across her cheeks.

"Grocery store with Orihime; she's bored." Rukia explain, drying her face. Ichigo scowled and watched as his wife put aside her towel and grabbed the mascara bottle.

"Will you buy something for me?"

Rukia gave him a short look before working on her already long eyelashes.

"I wasn't planning on actually buying anything, Ichigo."

"And I wasn't planning on loving you unconditionally when we first met, but hell I still did it," Ichigo shot back with a smirk as Rukia's face flushed. She glared at him through the corner of her eye and pouted.

"Oh c'mon, why do you always pull the "cute cheesy, yet knee buckling" comment and make me give in?" Rukia finished her eyelashes and put the little pink bottle back into the medicine cabinet. "Jerk."

Ichigo chuckled darkly and walked behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on the top of her head. She looked at their reflection in the mirror. He was so tall and handsome. He had his hands placed flat against her tummy and his chin on her head with his smirk and this dazzling look in his eyes. Sometimes she still wondered how she could ever get a guy like him.

She looked at her own face, pale and slightly dazed. She noted her tired eyes and how she leaned against Ichigo as he pressed himself against her.

Her hair was no longer in the messy bun on top of her head, but had fallen and was sprawled loosely down her shoulders. Her hair had certainly grown over the years, spilling over her tiny shoulders and stopping just below her upper back. She still had that stray strand of hair –there was really nothing she could do about that, it just wouldn't go away- that fell between her eyes, but it was her signature look. In fact, ever since Ichigo had decided to grow his hair out even he had slight stray hairs, but in her opinion, he definitely pulled it off.

She looked into his eyes through the mirror and felt a ghost of a smile play at her lips.

They looked completely innocent and completely in love and she wished she had a camera so that this moment could possibly be forever etched in her mind. Her eyes kept falling to the hands on her stomach.

Would it be possible? Could they do it? Were they ready to be-

"I love you," Rukia whispered, her eyes never leaving Ichigo's through the mirror as she placed her hands on top of Ichigo's and pressed them against her stomach with firm pressure.

Ichigo smirked and kissed the top of his wife's midnight black tresses. He breathed her in and let her sweet smell of apples and strawberry shampoo to set into himself.

"God, Rukia, I love you too," he mumbled against her hair.

Rukia's back pocket buzzed again and she cursed as she flipped it open and listened to Orihime complain once again how ten minutes had pass around five minutes ago.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Thank you again, Rukia-chan, for coming with me!" a bubbly Orihime exclaimed with a cheerful smile as she bobbed up and down, pushing a shopping cart with variations of different vegetables and meats, and what Rukia noticed to be some weird bean paste flavours in the bottom of the cart.

Orihime giggled and picked up a can of something Rukia had never heard of and placed it into the cart, checking it off the list she had in her hand and smiling brightly when she realized her checklist was halfway complete.

Rukia watched as Orihime hummed and giggled and laughed as she picked up random foods and placed them in the cart with her large, beautiful smile.

Orihime's long hair had grown to frame her face and fall around her cheeks, giving her an adorable look. It curled at the end and fell over her shoulders and down her back in waterfalls of auburn hair. It was well down past her back and full and bouncy. Rukia noted how naturally Orihime's hair did this and she felt almost jealous that her hair didn't have that kind of bounce, let alone bright colour and shine.

If her long, gorgeous hair wasn't enough to make her even more beautiful, Orihime had grown taller and curvier. She was like a model, with her bright smile and happy features. She had grown up wonderfully and happily and Rukia often found herself admiring the ditzy red head for her upbeat attitude.

Orihime had always been the cheerful one, although she did have her bouts of hysterical crying, but that was just how Orihime was and everyone accepted her as that and loved her all the same.

She got engaged to her high school sweetheart just a year ago after they had moved in together and was already planning her wedding with the groom to be, Uryu Ishida, who must've been the luckiest guy alive –aside from Ichigo of course.

Rukia picked up a box of Pocky and checked the price before placing it in the plastic basket in her hand.

Orihime walked by her side in her long light blue sundress with spaghetti straps and knee length hem. She was wearing brown sandals that clacked softly as she skipped around the aaisles, earning some stares from other store occupants.

Rukia laughed lightly as Orihime accidentally bumped her cart with her hip and sent it colliding with a rack of candy bars that sent them to the floor. The brunette gasped as she went to the candy bars' aid, on her knees as she hurriedly picked up the sugary goods.

Rukia bent and picked up one or two candies and placed them back on the rack.

"Orihime, what exactly is Ishida-kun planning on making?" Rukia peered into Orihime's cart, seeing different kinds of foods she couldn't imagine being mixed together or cooked as a meal –but then again, she wasn't exactly a cook so this could've been a fine meal and she wouldn't even know.

Orihime's head perked up and she smiled brightly, setting the candy down on the rack in order of brand name.

"Oh!" Orihime called and stood to her feet. "I have no idea! All I have is the checklist!" Orihime giggled and rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet. Rukia watched with an amused expression as her good friend held up the neatly written list of groceries. "It's a surprise!"

Rukia nodded and picked up a candy bar from the rack that she had been eyeing since they approached it and dropped it in her basket.

Rukia silently scanned the aisle for the one product Ichigo had asked her to get. She didn't want to admit that she needed one, the thought was kind of scary, but he had insisted and plus had gone so far as to threaten that if she didn't buy it and came back empty handed, he'd lock her out and not let her in until she went back and bought it.

But she couldn't find it and it probably had something to do with the fact that she didn't really _want_ to find it.

Orihime looked into her cart and frowned as she scanned the list again.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, looking across the shelves of the aisle they were in, although she knew it was futile considering they were in the cereal section and the item she was looking for would not be located within the cereal. If she didn't bring it home, at least she could tell Ichigo she looked.

Orihime pouted and held out the list to Rukia, who took it into her hands and read over it quickly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just don't know where to find the last few things on this list and I've looked all over the store," Orihime complained, looking around her at the shelves as if the items would magically show up next to the cereal and land in her shopping cart.

She shrugged and trudged on, eyeing the shelves carefully. Rukia held the list in her hand and followed beside Orihime. She picked up a box of cereal and wanted to laugh at the picture of a pirate on the cover and remembered how she had always hated this cereal when she was younger. Rukia set it down, amused, and sauntered next to Orihime at her pace.

"Maybe we should split up?" Rukia suggested as she looked over the list in her hands. Orihime swirled around, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes already watery and Rukia wondered for a moment when those tears had time to even appear. Orihime pressed her hands to her cheeks and shook her head wildly.

"Are you breaking up with me!" Orihime wailed, long streams of tears soaring down her face. Rukia jumped back startled and held up her hands and waved them frantically.

"Orihime! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down when you're _dumping_ me!" An elderly lady walked by with her granddaughter in tow and shook her head at the red head and continued walking. The little girl laughed and pointed.

Rukia's hand shot up to her forehead and she groaned, shaking her head. Orihime was lucky her antics were incredibly cute.

"Orihime, I meant that we should split up in the store," Rukia explained, shaking Orihime by her shoulders. "So we can find the foods faster,"

Orihime blinked her bleary eyes before a large smile broke out on her face, and she nodded her head happily.

"Oh! Yeah okay!" Orihime cheered, throwing her arms in the air and laughing as she skipped away.

Rukia watched Orihime's retreating form before stuffing the checklist in her back pocket and turning around towards the pharmacy section. She breathed in coolly; well at least she tried to as she clutched the basket handle in her hand to the point that her entire arm was basically shaking.

Her steps were slow and unsteady and her legs felt like jelly as if at any moment she would fall over.

Slowly, like molasses, she walked down the middle of the aisle until finally she approached the counter and the young man behind it. He greeted her with a practiced smile and nodded at her as she placed her hand on the counter top, spreading her fingers and tensing against the cool material.

"I need something..." Rukia told him, her voice low and almost shaky. The pharmacist eyed her for a moment before shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest. Rukia tapped her fingers impatiently.

"What kind of something?" He asked her while eyeing her suspiciously as if she were asking for an illegal drug. Although she couldn't really blame him with how anxious and shaky she was acting.

"I need..." Rukia began but her voice cracked and she closed her eyes. What she really needed was some control. And comfort. She needed to know that she could do this, that everything would be okay. Her heart pounded in her ears. Every movement in the world seemed to stop in that moment where the counter and herself molded together. She tried breathing calmly, but to no avail. This was where she would finally look into the eyes of the true fact, the moment in life where she was faced with yet another choice that she could not turn down or look away from. It wasn't that she didn't want this to happen or that this was a mistake because this particular event was far from being anything, but a miracle. It was that she was scared. Terribly, terribly scared. Images of herself and Ichigo flashed through her mind; reeling over and over again like the never ending movie their relationship was. He was there through it all, rather she pushed him away or pulled him in –he was there. He held her to her ground and didn't let her float away like she sometimes wanted to. Everything that she was capable of today was because of him and his encouragement and those strong eyes that urged her on. Without him, she really couldn't tell you where she would be today and she wasn't even sure if she'd be alive.

What was stopping her now? He had already told her that they could do this. And that they would do this together, no matter what. They were happily married, she knew that and she knew that he knew that as well. And yet still, Rukia found herself clutching the counter top like a life line. Her eyes finally opened on their own accord when the young pharmacist cleared his throat impatiently and gave her a very pointed look to hurry up. Rukia looked him square in the eyes and said, "I need a pregnancy test."

In that very moment, Rukia felt herself suddenly feeling so much lighter as if a weight had been lifted off of her tiny shoulders. The world continued to spin. She didn't feel like collapsing anymore and her legs weren't wobbly. She was still shaking quite a bit, but that was mainly due to the fact that her tummy was filled with nothing but butterflies; _and possibly a baby_.

That thought...of another little person inside of her, wiggling and squirming around with big eyes and tiny pudgy fingers and thin lips and short stubby legs and orange hair and maybe even amber eyes or purple eyes or black hair and pale skin and…

Rukia's hand went to her stomach almost instinctively. She wanted to feel the baby pushing and kicking against her skin, but knew that it was way too early for that. She didn't even know if there really was a baby inside of her yet. But just the thought of her and Ichigo having a baby in their arms, snuggling and cuddle the little thing and making cute faces at it brought an instant grin to her face. Her heart thumped faster and it drowned out any other noises around her and the buzz of the market melted away from her. Her hand moved around her stomach as she searched for signs, any sign, that she may have a person inside of her –though she knew that was futile.

Finally, her eyes locked with the pharmacist who gave her a weird look and cocked his head to the side.

"Aren't you like 16?" he asked her suspiciously and Rukia never felt so compelled to punch someone in the face.

'_Way to ruin a moment, jackass.'_

Scowling, Rukia glared at the young man and snapped very curtly, "I'm 23, idiot." She reframed from calling him anything more vulgar than that. The boy's eyes widened a fracture as he looked Rukia up and down, head to waist and he would've gone to her toes if the counter wasn't in the way.

"Why are you so short then?"

Rukia felt her eye twitch.

"That has nothing to do with anything! Give me a damn pregnancy test!" Rukia barked. A little girl walked by and looked at Rukia as if she had two heads and then kept going in search of her mommy. Briefly, Rukia wondered if she would ever be in a supermarket with her child aimlessly wandering around and looking for her.

'_I will never abandon my child._'

The pharmacist scoffed and held out his hand.

"Let me see some ID please."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't believe you. Let me see some ID."

"You need an ID to get a pregnancy test?" Rukia was growing incredibly impatient now. It took a lot out of her not to take this boy by the collar and give him a good shake.

The young man nodded as if to say, uh well duh, and wiggled his fingers for Rukia to place her ID into his hands.

She grumbled, pulled out her Chappy themed wallet, ignored the amused look from the boy, slipped her ID out and handed it over into the awaiting hand held out to her. Snappily she mumbled "Here,"

The boy in the white coat and the nametag clipped to it, looked over it as he mumbled and eyed her information.

"This looks fake…"

"It's very much real! Will you _please_ just give me what I want?" Rukia shot him another impatient look and tapped her fingers against the counter again. "I'm kind of in a rush,"

"Fine, fine," The boy handed the small rectangular card back to Rukia and watched as she slipped it back into her childish wallet. He went to his left and reached for the top shelf, pulling out a small blue box and walked back to place it on the counter. "Here you go. That'll be $6.45."

"I have to pay here?" Rukia pulled out her wallet again and narrowed her eyes. The pharmacist nodded and held out his hand once again, waiting for her valuable green paper to be handed to him. Rukia grumbled and pulled out seven dollars while simultaneously grabbing the little blue box in her tiny hands. She placed the money on the counter and briskly walked away, mumbling something over her shoulder about keeping the change.

She stared at the box in her hands as she slowly walked away and towards the aisles again. It was incredibly light physically, but in all aspects of theatrically it was heavy and weighed her down about another 100 pounds.

Images of a little baby boy or girl flashed through her mind and she imagined the tiny thing reaching out its flabby arms and grasping for her with plump fingers attached to chubby little hands. It'd be mumbling and giggling incoherent baby words with big amethyst, maybe ocher eyes that were curious about the world. The small thing would smile and grin and laugh and she'd cuddle him or her and love it with all of her might. She'd cry tears of joy with the first look of her baby. She would be a mommy and Ichigo and would be a daddy. They would buy a crib together, decorated with animals or shapes or letters. They'd turn the spare bedroom into the baby's room and paint it blue, or pink, or purple, or orange, or maybe freaking rainbows. Or they could buy cute wallpaper of bunnies or lions or hey, even bunnies _and _lions. They could go to this very same market and buy diapers, the stretchy ones. And they'd get bottles, and rattles, and pillows, and stuffed animals, and colouring books! She'd enroll her/him into the best preschool she could find, and Ichigo would get him/her into private schools. They would watch together as their baby graduated and went to a big and fancy college. Maybe the baby would end up having a twin sister, or a twin brother, or an older sister, or an older brother, or maybe…

Maybe...she was wrong and she wasn't pregnant. There would be no baby. There would be no cribs or crayons or bubbly laughter or pudgy little hands to reach out towards her and say, "Mommy," She would never enroll her child into a nice preschool or private school and they'd never graduate or go to college or…

Rukia's hand once again went to her stomach. She tried breathing. She tried to act unfazed. But truthfully her insides were crawling and squirming and a tornado was unleashed within her body. She wanted a baby. She had built up the idea so much that it was already settled in her mind that she would raise this child with Ichigo. Ichigo and herself… parents… the parents of a little baby girl or boy.

Yes of course, she was still nervous and slightly shaky with the whole idea of an actual person inside of her stomach, but Ichigo had told her that they could do this; that they _would_ do this –together.

But what if she never even had that chance to prove that she could do it; that she was parent material, that she had enough love to go around for a child of her own, that as soon as she saw her baby her heart would swell and tears would come and-

What if that never happened?

Rukia blinked, feeling the wetness in her eyes. She didn't remember when her eyes started to water or when she was suddenly in the middle of the pasta aisle, clutching the little blue box as she trembled.

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned around to see Orihime standing behind her with her cart full. The brunette had a worried look etched on her face as she approached her nearly crying friend. She was at Rukia's side, abandoning her cart in the middle of the aisle and placing her hand on her arm.

"Rukia?" Orihime called again, but Rukia only saw her lips move. She sucked in a breath and felt the box weigh her down again. Orihime's grey eyes flickered down to the object in Rukia's hands and she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Rukia? What is...is that what I think it is…?"

Rukia nodded meekly. Her hands felt numb.

"Are you…?"

Rukia shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She allowed herself to finally meet Orihime's eyes. Her look said it all.

"Oh my gosh! Rukia, this is so exciting!" Orihime cheered, throwing her arms around Rukia with a loud and bubbly laugh. Slowly, Rukia felt herself loosen up a bit and her tense shoulders slacked. She sighed, nodding her head into Orihime's shoulder before the ditzy red head pulled back with a large grin. "Rukia, why aren't you smiling! You could be a mommy!"

Rukia shook her head again and sighed.

"I'm scared," Rukia admitted, looking back down at the box. She felt Orihime shake her shoulder animatedly.

"Rukia, what are you scared of! There's nothing frightening about being a mommy! I've heard it's wonderful! You're going to be glowing soon and you'll be so happy and bouncing with joy! What is so scary about that? I mean if it's a financial problem, Ichigo's a doctor at Ishida's hospital and makes more than a grand paycheck each week," Orihime raised an eyebrow and squeezed her shoulder, shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

"It's not that," Rukia closed her eyes and brought up the box in her hands to Orihime's face. She shook her head and her eyebrows knit together in anxiety. "What if I'm wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I finally accepted the fact that yes, I could be a mother, and yes, Ichigo could be a father. And yes, indeed we will be parents!" Rukia said it so fast, Orihime almost didn't catch it. "But what if we're not?" By now Rukia's voice was wavering and her eyes watered again.

"Then nothing will change," Orihime said simply. Rukia gave her a look and waved the box in her air.

"What're you talking about? Everything will change!"

"Like what, Rukia?" Orihime let go of her friend's shoulder and placed her hands to her heart. "What will change? Ichigo will still love you. I will still love you. You'll still have your studio, Ichigo will still be a doctor, your house won't up and go away, and hey look at the bright side!" Orihime gestured towards Rukia's lithe body. "You won't gain a pound!'

Rukia chuckled, bringing a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes as she nodded.

"You're right, I guess I'm just being paranoid as usual," Rukia laughed, shaking her head. "You're right."

Orihime smiled and brought Rukia in for a hug, squeezing her tightly. She leaned back and laughed as she said, "You're going to be a great mother if you _are_ pregnant though."

"I sure do hope so,"

"C'mon, I just remembered I have the last few things at home! Ready to go?"

Rukia looked down at the box in her hands, her thumbs caressing the cardboard material as one last shuddery sigh left her parted lips. If this came out positive, her life would change dramatically –for the better of course. If this came out negative, nothing would change at all, but she'd always have "What if?" in the back of her mind. What if she _were_ pregnant? What if she did have a baby inside of her? What if every morning she was greeted with a big smile and giggly laughter and little fat arms reaching out towards her? What if Ichigo and her went out shopping and bought baby clothes and bibs and toys and wallpaper and paint? She would never know.

Her eyes flashed to the shiny ring on her finger and she sighed. She was married. She could get through anything.

'_I have to at least take a chance… I have to find out.'_

Rukia looked back up at Orihime and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

**XxXxXxXx**

Ichigo scowled deeply, his arms crossed over his chest impatiently. He leaned against the opposite wall of the bathroom door, tapping his foot agitatedly as he glared hard at the porcelain door.

'_What the hell is taking her so long?_'

When his wife had gotten home later that day, she immediately barged in, throwing her bag of groceries onto the floor, pushing past him –which meant she shoved him out of her way and made him topple over the couch and groan in pain as she rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Typical behavior when his spouse was irritated and upset. Hurriedly, Ichigo jumped up and nearly ran over to the door and banged on it as he shouted her name frantically. After he got no answer, he became annoyed instead of worried and grabbed the door handle, jangling it only to find it locked. Again, he yelled at her to open the door and she responded with shouting, "I'm peeing jackass! Go away!" Of course, being the stubborn man he was, he leaned against the opposite wall of the bathroom with a scowl and a pout and waited for her to finish.

"Rukia, did you buy what I asked you to?" Ichigo called, cupping his hands around his mouth in case the door was preventing his voice from going through. They both knew what he was talking about, and he knew Rukia didn't want to bring it up or talk about it. He wasn't going to hesitate in following through with his threat of kicking her out of the house and not letting her in until she went and bought what he wanted. He got silence as a reply and he asked her again, kicking the door softly.

"Go away, idiot," Rukia said through the door. Outside, Ichigo heard the toilet flush and the sound of Rukia groaning, then gasping, groaning again, and followed by a sigh.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Ichigo knocked on the door again with more force and his voice was irritated again. "Open up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm not done!"

"Done with what!" Ichigo barked, gripping the door handle and rattling it. "Rukia, open up, God dammit!"

There was a long, almost dramatic, pause after Ichigo's outburst and he sighed as his head dropped against the door. His eyes closed on their own accord and before he knew it, he was reminiscing again –something he hated when he did mainly because he reminisced about either stupid stuff or things that got his chest all twisted. Thoughts flooded back to him like the moment he had proposed to Rukia. He could hardly forget it; the way her face lit up and she smiled before grinning and then laughing uncontrollably. Her face had been so red at the time. It was hot and they were at a park right around the corner from his dorm. Rukia had complained all day about the weather, whining and bitching about how the sun was going to boil her and how the air was too stuffy. He had finally told her to shut up and pushed her down onto the grass, making her squeal and shout at him in front of an elderly lady who gave him a dirty look. Ignoring the wrinkly female, Ichigo turned his attention back to his girlfriend, pouting on the ground as she flipped him off. He made some comment about her face and shot her a goofy grin that only made her shout at him again and kick him in the shin.

Finally, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets all the while fiddling with the small black box in his coat pocket, he watched Rukia carefully with a serious and intent look in his eyes. His heart seemed to do some weird turning motions inside of his chest. His hands fiddled with the black box once more as he sucked in his breath.

Rukia didn't even bother to look back up at Ichigo, but instead she laid flat down on the grass, gazing up at the sky and stretching her fingers against the green flaky material underneath her. Her white dress fell around her like a flawless blanket. Her hair, slightly longer than it was in her high school days, sprawled around her face. Ichigo watched her carefully, knowing full well that this girl was the love of his life and at the moment he was about to make sure that factor was permanent. His heart pounded so loudly he wondered if Rukia would hear it. Slowly he bent down towards her until he was hovering over her gorgeous face.

She looked up at him questionably, ready to scold him for getting so close to her in public before she noticed how serious his eyes were. Suddenly the passing teenagers who were giggling didn't matter to her anymore. She looked at him, her eyes darting around his face frantically for a sign of what his next move would be.

Ichigo felt a bead of sweat slide its way down the side of his temple. He didn't know if it was because he was nervous or if it was because he was wearing a coat, a light one albeit, but still a coat in this hot weather; the kind Rukia absolutely hated.

But she was watching him, his every movement, not even noticing how she herself was also sweating from the heat baring down on her.

It seemed like forever as their eyes never dared to leave each others. It took Rukia practically a whole five minutes to finally ask just what exactly he was doing and why he was choosing to do it here, like this, in such a position. Ichigo's reply was short and almost choked down by his closed up throat. The word clumsily left his mouth like a tumbling and wobbly child learning how to walk for the first time. He had said it so quickly, Rukia almost didn't catch it. "Love."

His response mystified her to the point where she just stared at him as if waiting for him to finish or follow that up with some explanation. But again, he said nothing, only staring at her and left her once more speechless and staring back.

It took awhile for the two to realize that they had drew in a small crowd of teens and adults and even a little girl in pigtails that were watching them with considerable interest. Rukia squirmed under Ichigo's scrutinizing eyes before she finally let herself tear away from his face and turn her head over to see the small crowd they had somehow attracted. She quietly pleaded with him to get up, but being the stubborn moron he was, he growled at some poor adolescent teenage boy and looked back down at her with his intense look –the kind that gave Rukia the chills and made her almost dizzy with desire. But now, clearly annoyed and confused, Rukia began to pound on his chest angrily as she demanded to know what he was doing. Finally –it felt even longer- Ichigo spoke.

Pulling the words he had memorized from _Shakespeare's Greatest_, Ichigo leaned even closer to Rukia's frowning mouth and whispered the words he had been holding in his heart for months now. It had only been a few months ago when he had decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rukia –no one else. It took him only a week after that to buy the ring he knew Rukia would absolutely love. He had practiced this moment ever since then, knowing what he wanted to say already, but then again also knowing that looking into Rukia's eyes made him forget everything on the spot. This particular position wasn't exactly how he had imagined it and they wouldn't even have been in it if it weren't for Rukia complaining the whole time; he wouldn't have had to push her to the ground to shut her up.

Rukia's mauve eyes watched as Ichigo's lips finally began to move and form the sweetest words she had ever heard.

"My bounty is as deep as the sea. My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. No sooner met but they looked. No sooner looked but they loved. No sooner loved but they sighed. No sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason. No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy. And in these degrees have they made a pair of stairs to marriage..."

The last word that left Ichigo's lip slipped out slowly, playing at his tongue, running around in his mouth before escaping leisurely and moved its way into Rukia's brain. Her eyes widened and for the first time since he had pushed her down to the ground and hovered above her, she finally realized what he was doing. Ichigo couldn't describe to this day the emotions he had seen in Rukia's eyes. They were wide and frantic and for a moment she actually looked scared. They'd only been dating for two years now. She was still only a teenager, 19, and he was 20, barely passing the teens mark.

But if there was anything college had taught him, it was that if he didn't grasp life by its horns and shake it around a bit, he would never get what he wanted. Nothing would just fall into his hands. He wanted Rukia. He wanted her for the rest of his life; sleeping in the same bed, in the same home, bearing his last name, kissing only his lips, touching only his face with those small loving hands, and whispering only his name while they made love.

Only her, and her only, would ever wear the ring he were about to bestow upon her finger; a symbol of his love and commitment and trust. She was worth every second, every penny, every moment he spent contemplating rather this was something he should do or if he could afford it or if Rukia would even say yes. Money was no issue, he had plenty of that. Time was nothing, he'd wait forever for Rukia. The only thing making him hesitate was Rukia's answer. Rukia was reserved and scared to commit; he knew that –she had even told him that. She didn't want to get hurt and although she had told him many times before that she loved him, he still wasn't sure if she were ready. But he was and he wanted to let her know. Even if she said no, he would never stop trying until she said yes.

Keeping his eyes trained on Rukia's face, he finally pulled out a little black box from his pocket and he sat up, pulling Rukia up by her hand as he went. Rukia's eyes were still big as she stared at the object in his hands –her mouth hanging open now. Her face was flushed and she couldn't even look at him.

Ichigo felt his heart drop to his stomach, wondering or at least hoping that was a good sign. He knew Rukia hated when he displayed public affection –too bad he loved it, mostly because her outraged face was incredibly cute- and maybe she would tell him no solely because she didn't like all of the stares they were getting.

That notion bounced around in his head, taunting him as he finally opened the box and displayed a dazzling amethyst diamond embezzled ring to Rukia who's eyes widened like saucers and little gasping noises left her parted lips as she tried to form words. He hadn't even asked yet and he was already dreading her answer as if she would slap him across the face and tell him no before running away and into the arms of another man. He found that very unlikely, but she could still say no… she could still turn him down.

Sweat fell down his forehead, rolled over his nose, and landed on the soft skin of his lips. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and began to stutter as he, finally, popped the question.

"Kuchiki Shirayuki Rukia," Ichigo began as he watched closely Rukia's movements. When he had said her full name, she looked up at him from the beautiful ring twinkling in the sun and only stared at his face. The crowd behind them began to murmur wildly, pointing and gasping and smiling. All eyes were on Ichigo as they waited for him to ask her for her hand in marriage. "I love you too much to find the exact words spoken from Shakespeare himself to describe how I feel. The day I met you, I actually thought you were going to be just another brat," Ichigo chuckled and Rukia managed a little noise in the back of her throat. "But you were so much more. You were a wild, crazy, confusing, stubborn, hot-headed, sensitive, loving, smart, funny, beautiful, and a caring little midget that I fell in love with without even realizing." He finished and sighed as he pushed the ring towards his girlfriend –hopefully not for long- and waited for her to stop looking at his face and instead into his eyes. Rukia, lost for words, stared into his chocolate eyes and gasped inwardly at how much love and determination she saw. Her heart trembled.

"Will you marry me?"

All eyes now on her.

Her hands did a weird dance in the air as she tried to form words, but they never left her mouth. Her head was wobbly on her shoulders and she wasn't so sure if it would roll away or not. Ichigo was waiting for her answer and all she could do was sit there and gasp and flail her hands around. Rukia clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes, feeling the wetness behind them already. Her happiness exceeded her words. Her heart felt incredibly too big to just stay in her chest and she felt it pounding hard to get out. At last, her hands found Ichigo's face as she opened her eyes and cradled his cheeks in her palms. His face was hot and she felt the sweat lightly touching the tips of her fingers at the back of his neck. Either he was nervous or it was the sun beating down on them. Her eyes sought for his and he found them just as quick.

"Yes," Rukia whispered as she listened to the uproar of the crowd behind them and the delighted laugh from her now fiancé. He pulled her in tightly, kissing her cheek and her nose and finally her grinning lips. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She repeated the word and it never sounded so beautiful to Ichigo's ears. She couldn't stop smiling with the wonderful way her heart was dancing and Ichigo's lips were all over her face. Before she knew it, he had slipped the ring onto her finger and he pulled away to watch her reaction.

Gasping and holding it up to the sky, she watched as it sparkled and glittered brightly.

"Oh Ichigo, oh my –it's so beautiful! Everything is so beautiful!" Rukia squealed and she crashed her lips to Ichigo's once more, laughing and smiling as the crowd behind them grew louder in cheers and hoots. "I love you too!"

Ichigo grinned at the memory before he pressed his ear to the door, his hand still on the handle. He heard Rukia sigh one more time and then something hit the floor, or maybe she dropped something into the trashcan. There was a long pause of silence and Ichigo called out his wife's name one more time. She was silent and the toilet flushed again. He pressed his ear further and listened as her zipper went up and her boots clacked against the tile floor. The door handle clicked as she unlocked it.

Immediately, Ichigo busted in to find Rukia washing her hands and grinning nervously. He came to her side and noticed how she was shaking, but still smiling widely.

"What?" He watched as she turned towards him, beaming and before he knew it she was clapping her hands together and laughing. "Why are you so…-" He stopped mid sentence when Rukia reached behind her to the counter and held up a little blue plastic stick.

She laughed and waited for his expression that quickly went from confused and aggravated to surprised and soon enough a grin spread across his own face.

"It's positive!" Rukia laughed whole heartedly and threw her arms around Ichigo's neck, kissing his cheek and giggling happily into his neck. "Oh God, Ichigo, it's freaking positive!"

Ichigo laughed, wrapping his arms around Rukia's waist, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"We're going to be parents," Ichigo murmured into her hair with awe in his voice. "And you're sure it's mine?" Ichigo chuckled as Rukia slapped him upside his head before resuming her previous position.

"Of course it's yours, dumbass! I don't sleep around…that much…" Rukia felt Ichigo tense for a moment before she giggled and shook her head. "I'm kidding,"

"You better be," Ichigo grumbled as he kissed the top of her head before he glanced down at Rukia to meet her eyes. She was smiling like he had never seen her smile before and he loved it. She was gorgeous right now, looking up at him with those big amethyst coloured eyes and blushing as she grinned and tried her best to hold in the bubbly laughter he knew was building up inside of her. She was practically shaking against him in the excitement she wanted to share with the world. He didn't want to see her expression if it wasn't absolutely 100% positive, because honestly he had never seen her so happy before. He had seen her with a smile just as big, but never like this; never a true and pure happy smile that reached her eyes and ran through her entire body until she was buzzing and shaking in delight. He smiled back down at her and glanced briefly towards the sink.

"And you're sure about this?"

Rukia pulled back, still laughing, and held up 5 different sticks in her hands, all positive. Ichigo looked at them, bringing up his fist to his mouth and grinned again. Rukia put the sticks back on the counter before bringing her hands to her face, cupping her mouth. Tears welded in her eyes as she laughed –again. She was already glowing.

Rukia stepped back from Ichigo, her smile plastered to her face. Ichigo took her hands in his, stroking her smooth skin with his calloused fingers and stared deeply into mauve eyes that were wide and excited and stared back up at him.

"I love you, you know?" Rukia whispered softly, feeling his hands tighten in their grasp. Her eyes were scanning his face. Another large grin broke out on his face and he pulled Rukia in again. She molded to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest.

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo mumbled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

"We're parents," Rukia laughed again and kissed the center of his chest lightly. Ichigo chuckled and the movement vibrated her lips.

"Yeah, I know,"

"You think we'll be good parents?" Rukia murmured against his firm chest. Ichigo sighed and Rukia felt him shrug his shoulders. She frowned and snuggled her head further into his shirt.

"I can't be sure of that, Rukia." Ichigo moved his hand in circles on Rukia's back. "As long as we love our child unconditionally, I guess we'll be okay."

"Unconditionally?" Rukia repeated the word almost like a foreign language. She peered up at Ichigo through the gaps of her bangs.

"Yeah, you know, like no matter what happens we'll always love him."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Same thing,"

"Unconditionally," Rukia repeated again, sighing and letting the word bounce around against the walls of her brain.

"I love you unconditionally and look where that's gotten us. We're married with a big house and a baby on the way." Ichigo kissed her hair and said against her black locks, "We should be okay, Rukia."

"Oh, Ichigo," Rukia kissed the middle of her husband's chest and felt her eyes water. She didn't cry, but she was quite close to it though and she buried her face into the fabric of Ichigo's shirt. "I have no idea what I'd do without you."

Ichigo continued his movements on Rukia's back. She sighed and pressed her ear to his heart to count each beat; something she found herself always doing lately whenever she got the chance.

'_One…two…three…four….'_

"You won't ever have to worry about that. I'll always be here for you..." Ichigo pulled back slowly and without letting his eyes ever leave Rukia's, he got down on both of his knees and held Rukia's wrist. She only stared at him as he scooted towards her and pressed his lips to her stomach. Rukia gasped and felt her eyes water again with the way Ichigo was staring up at her adoringly and his gentle, firm grip on her arms.

His eyes flickered between her and her stomach.

"And I'll raise this baby with you and love it all the same. I promise," Ichigo stated, looking up at his wife's face with sincere eyes. Rukia smiled down at Ichigo, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes glistening with her unshed tears. Ichigo kissed her stomach again and sighed as Rukia blinked away the wetness from her eyes and sniffled.

As long as she had Ichigo there was nothing she couldn't do. And that included raising a baby.

"I love you," Rukia whispered and listened as her voice cracked. She couldn't resist the single tear that fell into the sea of orange on top of Ichigo's head. He looked up and quickly stood to his feet and brought out his hand to wipe the salty moist tear from her cheek. Kissing her face, breathing her in, and bringing his hands to the sides of her head, ever so softly he murmured against her cheek, "I love you too."

_The End_

**Oh my gawd…can you guys…can you…can you believe this is…this is actually happening? Can you believe this is the total end? My story…it stops here. This is the end of the road; there's no going back now! I feel as if I should say some words of wisdom, but I really feel completely speechless. **

**Two years ago, I started this story with no actual intentions of finishing it. I figured it'd be just another throw away story that ended up in the back of my computer unknown to the world and alone. I never thought I'd get this far. But to be honest guys, if it weren't for the reviews and the favourites and the likes, oh wow guys, I have to tell you I wouldn't have continued this in a million years. Your reviews, they are love. They kept me going and fueled me when I wanted to give up.**

**This is something I love to do, I'm so happy I had this chance to share it with you all! I really do hope you enjoyed this story. It was wonderful to write, and even more joyful to see all of your responses and positive feedback. **

**You guys are what made my story come to life. You guys are the reason this story is where it is now. In fact, this isn't even **_**my**_** story anymore. It's **_**our**_** story.**

**Thank you so much for your support.**

**With much love, ****Chappy-Is-Mine****, bids you a farewell. Until next time; I hope this isn't the last time you'll be seeing me.**

_**The End **_


End file.
